Eat My Soul
by Tatsu-Ah-Rei
Summary: Her mission is to transfer to Shibusen Academy to find an Evil soul. But the thing is…Shibusen's an all-boy's school. MakaxSoul.
1. My Unexpected Mission!

**Story Title:** Eat My Soul

**Rating:** T for Teen

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Action/Slice-of-Life

**Synopsis:** Maka's mission is to transfer to Shibusen Academy in order to find the whereabouts of an Evil soul. But the thing is…it's an all-boy's school.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**My Unexpected Mission!**

* * *

><p><em>This World…<em>

_that's filled with so many different Souls…_

_Kind ones…_

_Evil ones…_

_Warm ones…_

_They believe_

_that it just can't be_

_a bad place._

* * *

><p>It was after midnight, first (well, technically second) day of my second year of high school at Shibusen Academy, when it all happened.<p>

"Oi! Maka! Wake up!"

We were alone at the park, in front of one of those generic looking wooden benches, with only a single lamp for light, when it came at us.

"Damn it!"

The white-haired boy with eyes colored the same as blood cradled me in his arms, shaking me, looking down at me with frantic worry. "This is all my fault…!"

Or at least, that was what I imagined him to look like, based on the tremor in his voice.

I couldn't see anything. My eyes were closed, and my mind was almost blank. Only his voice that was ringing in the darkness like a safety light kept me intact.

A few feet away from us was a once-human being, now turned into a giant monster with large fangs and devil-like wings. It wasn't human anymore. Its soul was now "Evil", contaminated with emotions and feelings much worse than the seven deadly sins. Its bright eyes glowed an ominous red color and its beastly body was as black as a starless night sky. In fact, no one would have been able to see it if not for the single ray of light coming from the lamp post nearby.

The Evil growled with a sinister smile on its face, appreciating its handy-work on the Weaponless Meister: me.

It had done a fine job beating me to a pulp when I had tried to, in an act of brash bravery (not to mention stupidity), protect the white-haired jerk now holding me.

Geez.

I couldn't even move my hand, let alone defend myself.

This is bad.

I could feel a thin trail of blood trickle down my forehead, onto to my cheeks, and then fall steadily in line with my neck.

I messed up.

How could I have been so stupid?

This was all my fault.

"Maka!" The boy screamed my name again.

Ah.

So he _can_ sound like this.

Different.

Why can't he be more normal?

"Maka! Are you just going to die like this!"

Oh, shut up. I volunteered for this. So I know what I'm doing.

"Without a fight! How lame and pathetic can you get?"

Lame? I would chuckle if I could. My mouth hurts, though. So I can only think about my responses.

I would have said, _"Aren't you the lame one? Trying to act so cool but when something serious happens, you loose all composure! Try being a little bit more mature instead of cool, idiot Soul!"_

But.

I guess I'll tell him another day.

I tried to open my eyes but all connections my brain had with my body just either stopped or was taking an extremely long time processing my thoughts into actions.

My heart suddenly sped up.

Wait a minute. What's this? My mind…I feel it slipping from my hands. No, don't go. I can't go yet. Not now. Hey me, don't go to sleep right now.

I still need to finish what I started.

I still need to thank _him_ for this morning.

I still need to…

I still need to…

I still…

And then, my body fell against Soul's arms, and I felt his heart momentarily stop.

He kept shouting my name, even though I couldn't have heard him anymore.

As I realized that, my mind suddenly wandered to that morning, when everything had been all right, when I hadn't meet _this_ guy, or _that_ guy, or that _other_ guy yet.

_Aahh_, I sighed. _Today just really wasn't my day._

* * *

><p>My blond hair that I had been saving for so long…<p>

Gone.

With a single command, I had cut it all off without so much of a second's hesitation.

I had wanted my hair to be long, at least down to my waist. And it was steadily getting nearer and nearer to its appointed destination when Professor Shinigami called.

* * *

><p>After eating dinner, I headed toward my dorm room's bathroom, ready to wash my face, brush my teeth, and then take the night off. But when I came in, the mirror behind the sink suddenly flashed a bright white color and Professor Shinigami's face sprang out at me.<p>

"Wah!" I screamed in surprise. I then found myself lying on the marble tiled floor, white, fluffy pieces of cloth all around me because I had knocked into the towel rack. My body was in disarray.

Professor Shinigami looked downward at me, his giant foam hands in a salute but still looking worried.

"Sorry about that, Maka! I didn't mean to frighten you!"

"That's all right, Professor," I mumbled, untangling myself from the web of towels wrapping my arms and legs. Once I pulled off the final towel from my head, I stood up and looked into the mirror.

It was Professor Shinigami, all right. And by the look of it, he was contacting me from Shibusen Academy.

Oh, by the way. Professor Shinigami is the principle and founder of two very well-known schools: the all-boys' school, Shibusen Academy, and the all-girls school, Meister Academy. Of course, I was enrolled in Meister Academy.

It was all part of my dream, after all.

"Did you need something, Professor?" I asked. Because I was Student Council President, I was often in contact with many of the teachers, including Professor Shinigami. I was secretly really glad about this. Knowing teachers (and especially the principle) is a one-up when it comes to finding jobs for your future and I wasn't about to lose to some no-wit-no-go-school idiot.

It was all part of my dream, after all.

He he.

Professor Shinigami bounced up and down, nodding as he did so. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do," he said energetically, but then in a more grave tone, "But…"

I tilted my head. "But?"

"Let's just say this conversation isn't very good over the phone. I'm sorry but I'll have to request we meet in person. It's safer that way…for everyone."

I agreed without question. "Yes, Professor."

If Professor Shinigami ordered it, then I would follow. I wasn't his lapdog, but I respected him for all that he's done for the schools and for me personally. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him.

"So then!" Professor Shinigami bounced into an upright position, his hands now behind his back as if to illustrate how serious the situation was, but his voice was still buoyant as ever.

"I would like to talk about this as soon as possible. Maka, are you busy right now?"

"Eh?" I blinked. He wanted to talk, like, _right now?_ "No…I'm not busy or anything." I shook my head.

Professor Shinigami clapped his hands together. "That's great! I'll see you soon then!"

And then he blinked out, like a television would whenever it died. I was now staring at my surprised reflection.

What did he mean, "I'll see you soon?"

Was I supposed to go all the way to Shibusen Academy? Right now? But…! That school's so far away from Meister Academy!

I sighed. If Professor Shinigami ordered it, then I would go, no matter what.

I was just about to walk out of the bathroom when it happened.

Another bright flash of light from the mirror, and suddenly, my entire body was being sucked into it!

"W-what!" I screamed, my head swimming in a pool of panic and nausea.

I shut my eyes. I could feel by body flying but to where, I had no idea. This had never happened before so I didn't know what to do. I simply waited until the calm after the storm.

* * *

><p>"Maka! You're here!"<p>

Huh? That voice….

I opened my eyes.

In front of me was…

"Professor Shinigami?" I shouted in disbelief.

He stood before me, tilting the upper half of his body left and right. "Aahh, I'm glad you came here all right! It's not easy on first-time users like yourself."

"First-time…" I muttered, and then it dawn on me about what just happened. I was transported from my bathroom to here by using Professor Shinigami's personal line of Portals!

Wow! I couldn't help but feel extremely lucky. Portals were only used by important people for important situations. I'm not exactly sure about how to get one, though…something about scattering your souls to different places and such. Professor Shinigami had dozens of Portals scattered about and they were all mirrors; Different people used different objects as Portals.

But that's not the point! Whatever Professor Shinigami wanted to talk to me about…it had to be important enough for him to use one of his Portals.

I stood up, fixing my poise. "Professor Shinigami, what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Maka, you're so serious!" he suddenly said, making my shoulders drop.

Hah?

He twirled around so that his back faced me. "How about some coffee first? Guests must be served coffee after all!"

"H-huh?" I raised an eyebrow at him. Professor Shinigami was always an oddball for a principle, I knew that, but sometimes…he can be so random.

I realized then that he was looking at a low table with cups filled with dark coffee. Inside a small glass bowl were cubes of sugar and beside that was a metal container. Probably for cream.

Professor Shinigami hovered over to the table and took one of the teeny cups in his giant hands. He sipped the liquid through his mask (How? Don't ask me.) and then let out a satisfying sigh. He looked behind him at me, who was still standing, staring at him.

"Come now, Maka. Don't just stand there!" he said.

"Y-yes!" I immediately ran over and sat Japanese-style on the green cushion across from him.

After pouring some sugar and cream into my cup, I sipped my coffee.

It was extremely delicious.

I drank some more.

Professor Shinigami put his cup down on the table, making a small rattling sound. "Maka, what I am about to tell you does not leave this place. Understand?"

I put my cup down as well. I nodded. "Yes."

"There is an Evil at Shibusen Academy. An Evil that has not been seen in many years, nor has it been found in many years. Why it suddenly came to Shibusen, I'm not sure. But I'm afraid that if it's loose in the school, than many of my students will not be able to fight off that Evil, and become Evil themselves."

"What is this 'Evil', sir?"

"Evil comes in many different forms, you know that, Maka."

I nodded. "Yes. When a human being is consumed by selfish desires, greed, power, or anything else that pertains to the darkness, then his or her soul turns into an Evil soul, which begins feeding on pure, innocent ones or turns them into Evil souls as well. Their newly formed Evil soul cannot handle being inside a human body because human bodies are already so limited in their physical strength and hold no real powers, so it'll change that person to match the soul. Sir, this Evil you're talking about…"

"Yes. I'm afraid that it's already too powerful. It's hiding from me. I can't find it, nor make out where it is," said Professor Shinigami.

"And my mission is to…?"

"Find the Evil."

"And destroy it?"

"No."

I was rather surprised at that. "Why?"

"This Evil cannot be destroyed by you alone."

"But I'm one of the best Meisters at school!"

"You lack a Weapon, Maka."

I felt contorted with anxiety. Yes, that was true. I had no Weapon. "…Can't I do this mission without one?"

"You can, but you must not face battle without a Weapon, Maka."

"Then…"

"I want you to find out where this Evil is, and report back to me immediately. Nothing else. Do not engage in combat with it. Do not provoke it. Do not do anything to it other than find out where it is."

I nodded wordlessly, my head down.

Professor Shinigami sighed. "It's not that I don't trust you or your skills, Maka. This Evil would overpower even the teachers so I don't want you getting hurt."

"Sir, how are you unable to find where this Evil is when this is your school?" I asked with no ill intentions within my question.

"That's what I'd like to know. I presume that this certain Evil knows that I'm looking for it, so it's hidden its presence from me. If I try looking for it, it'll only disappear, and then reappear somewhere else. It also has the teacher's movements memorized so they can't find it either. Only someone with no connection to this school will be able to find it now."

"And that's why you chose me, correct?" I looked straight at him.

"Yes."

If Professor Shinigami wanted it done, it would be done.

"When do I start?" I asked.

"Tomorrow."

I gaped at him. "To-tomorrow?"

"Yes!"

Suddenly, all the intense air surrounding us disappeared and I was left with a comical principle clad in black again.

"B-but! Tomorrow is when the new school year starts! It's my second year at Meister Academy and I don't want to miss anything!"

"Hhmm, but this mission takes top priority, Maka. I'm sure you understand, right?"

I frowned, sucking in my pride and selfish wishes, and nodded. I held back tears.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear, Maka!" said Professor Shinigami as he applauded. He stretched his arm out and clapped me on the shoulder. "And another thing. Since Shibusen and Meister are so far away, and we can't afford losing any time, you'll be attending Shibusen instead from now on."

…What?

I'll be attending the all boy's school…

Shibusen…

Academy…

From now…

On?

"E-EEHH?"

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time on Eat My Soul!<strong>

_I was lost. Completely, hopelessly…lost._

_Someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me right back up._

_Huh? Did I just turn into a pervert? Me? No way!_

_I noticed that he still hadn't let go of me._

"_W-well. I-I-I should get going now!"_

"_Wait!" he called, and my heart may as well have burst from my chest._

_Geez._

_I'm such an idiot._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thank you for reading (or skimming through) my Soul Eater fanfic! It means a lot to me that you've come this far. –cries-

I've had this story in my head for the longest time but every time I wrote it, it become longer and longer and longer…each and every time. What's up with that? But I really wanted to write it! And…and…f-f-f-f-finish it! I will finish this story no matter what! NO MATTER WHAT!

That being said, I wanted to take a shot at writing in First Person Point-of-View. I've never written in that view before. I might as well try it, right? I want to improve my writing so much. C:

Is there anything that I need to work on? Am I writing things out clearly enough? Was it a good read? Tell me what you thought, please!

Oh, yeah, I got the "Next Time on Eat My Soul" idea from the anime Angel Beats, har har har.

Well, as my last few words, I want to say thank you again for reading or reviewing or just simply clicking on my story!


	2. My Handsome Savoir!

**Story Title:** Eat My Soul

**Rating:** T for Teen

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Action/Slice-of-Life

**Synopsis:** Maka's mission is to transfer to Shibusen Academy in order to find the whereabouts of an Evil soul. But the thing is…it's an all-boy's school.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**My Handsome Savoir!**

* * *

><p>"Geez! What was he thinking!" I shouted into my pillow.<p>

I was back in my room, lights off, with only the moon as my light. It glowed on my face as I looked up at it. Or, I was _trying_ to look up at it. In the corner of my eye, I kept seeing the uniform for Shibusen Academy hanging on the wall rack. I shut my eyes, thinking the clothes might go away, but when I opened them…

"You're still here?" I muttered angrily to the uniform.

Geez.

Professor Shinigami even went so far as to arrange a Shibusen dorm room for me so that I wouldn't have to keep staying at Meister Academy's dorms (since the schools were so far away from each other). Not only that, he even gave me my new uniform right on the spot.

White collared shirt with black tie and pants. The jacket was black as well with white lining. It was a normal looking uniform with an unusually sleek design but I didn't want to wear it.

For one thing: It was a boy's uniform.

And another: Shibusen Academy was an _all-boy's school_.

I'm a girl.

Do I have to spell it out?

I can't go to an all boys' school! _That's against the rules!_

I shuddered.

"Oh, but he said…" I mumbled, recalling Professor Shinigami's words.

"_I'm the principle so I'm allowed to change one or two rules around here. But that's just between you and me, okay, Maka?"_

So basically, no one was to know that I was a girl or else the plan would be ruined. The Evil would know immediately that Professor Shinigami sent me there to find it and therefore hide from me as well.

"_But Professor, why me?"_ I had asked when still at Shibusen.

"_Because you're the most skill and qualified, of course! And because I trust you most out of my students. Teachers are well and all but…children are our future! We should put some faith in them. Therefore! I'll put my faith in you and see what miracles you produce for the future."_

"He said to produce miracles but…I don't really believe in them." I stared at the uniform while absentmindedly playing with strands of my hair.

I clutched at it.

This would have to go.

If I wanted to complete my given assignment, then I had to let this go.

I got up from my bed and headed back for the bathroom. I stepped into the cold room, the tiled floors feeling familiar against the soles of my feet.

It'll be a while before I feel these floors again….

I opened the small bag of hair accessories on the counter. Inside were various hair pins and ties but I wasn't looking for those things.

My hand grabbed the scissors that was practically waiting for me to take it.

I took one final look at myself in the mirror.

My eyes were still the same green. My skin was still a little paler than most people's and I was still that scrawny nerd from the fifth grade. But I've gotten a little taller, and a little stronger, and much smarter now.

I looked different from back then.

And then I remembered: I would be seventeen after graduating second year of Meister…no, Shibusen Academy.

I guess I'm getting older too.

I lifted the scissors up.

My blond hair that I had been saving for so long…

Gone.

With a single command, with a single swipe, I cut it all off without so much of a second's hesitation.

The next morning, I put on Shibusen's uniform. It felt stiff and unfamiliar against my skin.

After saying silent good byes to my still sleeping dorm mates, and to my old, familiar dorm, I left Meister Academy.

* * *

><p>I described it that way but…<p>

"Just where the heck is Shibusen Academy!" I screamed that out into the crisp morning air.

I was lost. Completely, hopelessly…

Lost.

W-well, this is embarrassing to admit but…I'd actually never been to Shibusen Academy before besides the Professor Shinigami's office. I-I mean…! I knew how it looked like, and I even had the entire school mapped out in my head but the road there…well, let's just say I never bothered.

After releasing some of my pent up energy, I found myself tired and wheezing for breath. My blue bag slung around my shoulder felt heavier than when I first put it on. It was filled with clothes and other belongings but I made sure to only pack the bare necessities.

I looked around the area. I wasn't anywhere near Meister Academy so I couldn't look for any familiar signs that pointed out I was going the right way.

I sighed.

Why were the two schools so far apart, anyway?

Geez!

I walked aimlessly further down the road. To my right, across the street, was a children's play area, complete with swings and monkey bars. To my right was a tall building surrounded by a thick brick wall with a grand tree growing next to it. There was a golden plaque on the wall next to the entrance. Just for the heck of it, I decided to read what it said.

_Shibusen Academy Dorms_

Eh?

I read it again.

_Shibusen Academy Dorms_

Jackpot.

I grinned, knowing that I must have looked quiet evil. But who was here to see me? No one!

He he.

If this place was Shibusen Academy's dorms, then I was allowed to enter and ask for directions, right? Right?

Without a moment's hesitation, I sauntered right up to the main entrance but as I reached out for the door knob, I stopped my hand in mid air.

Something didn't feel right.

Was it because the door wasn't clean but extremely dirty with mold growing on the corners? Or was it the way that the knob looked rusted and abused? Or was it the fact that garbage littered the entrance like it owned the place?

Something smelled, and it wasn't just the trash.

Hmm….

I've heard about Shibusen's students. Supposedly, they were rough and rowdy and wouldn't hesitate to pick a fight with anyone. Rude, brash, too energetic for their own good, the boys at Shibusen ran the place. They were also extremely lazy.

Or so I've heard.

The girls at Meister Academy never did like associating with their brother school.

I myself didn't have anything to do with them.

Until now, that is.

As I stood there like an idiot, pondering about how the students at Shibusen were like, with my hand still out in midair, the door suddenly slammed into my face.

I swear, I saw stars shoot past my eyes.

"Owaugh!" I screamed.

What kind of scream was that?

But, I wasn't really thinking about my horrid yelp. I just kept telling myself that I was falling…right onto a large mound of trash.

Nooooo!

Someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me right back up as easily as if I were only a single feather floating in the wind. I could feel that person's strength by it.

I felt a warm presence in front of me. In fact, my face was buried in it! I couldn't help but think: _"This person smells very nice."_

Huh? Did I just turn into a pervert?

Me?

N-no way!

"Are you all right?"

That voice…!

_I don't know it_, I thought blankly.

But he sounded very kind, and not to mention…handsome.

I looked up at my savior.

My heart immediately sped up ten folds.

Looking down at me, with his right hand grasping my wrist and his left holding my shoulder, was an extremely handsome boy with the most exquisite golden eyes I've ever seen. The color of his eyes reminded me of those precious gold coins of old but I was betting that his were worth more than a thousand of them. His black hair was silky and shined under the morning sun and if I looked close enough, I could practically count out the long, thick strands of eyelashes that hung over his beautiful eyes and made small shadows atop his cheeks. He also had three white strikes running horizontally across his bangs. I wondered if they were natural.

Skin that was pale and smooth, hands that were long and strong, and a body that felt firm and muscular against mine…_geh_!

What am I thinking?

I tried to hide my blushing face by looking away. "I-I-I'm fine!" I managed to spit out.

Crap. My voice sounded girly then. I needed to deepen it. _Be more like a guy!_

"That's good," the boy said, sounding relieved.

I noticed that he still hadn't let go of me.

I blushed even more furiously. Was this level of nervousness even allowed? My neck and cheeks had never felt hotter….

"W-well!" I said with a fake deep voice, breaking us apart. "I-I-I should get going now!"

All reasons for thought and actions disappeared from my head. I just knew that I wanted to get rid of this feeling as quickly as possible. Maybe going to a place without this handsome boy around would calm me down.

"Wait!" he called, and my heart may as well have burst from my chest.

I turned around.

"Did you come here for something? You're wearing our school uniform, but I don't recognize you," he said, putting a hand under his chin and examining me from head to toe.

"Y-yes! I'm a new transfer student at Shibusen Academy! Today's my first day!" I squeaked.

Wait. Why am I here again?

"Ah, that's right. Your name is…?" The boy smiled and tilted his head.

Geez, it should be illegal to be this charming….

"Maka," I replied uncomfortably.

"Maka, huh? My name's Death the Kid, but everyone calls me Kid."

"R-right." I nodded.

"You're going to live in the dorms as well, right, Maka?"

"Y-yes, I am."

"I'd like to give you a tour of the dorms, but I think it's best if we saved that for later."

Later? Does that mean I'll see you again?

I couldn't suppress the bubbly feeling in my stomach when I thought that.

"For now," continued Kid, totally unaware of my secret thoughts, "I'll show you to school."

Ah. That's right. I needed directions to Shibusen. That was why I was here. I should punch myself for completely forgetting my mission, even for a second….

I'm sorry, Professor Shinigami!

"O-okay!" I said.

Stop stuttering, damn it!

But I couldn't help it….

Geez.

I'm such an idiot.

* * *

><p>"So what school did you come from?" asked Kid, once we were out and walking along the paved sidewalk.<p>

No one was around.

It was just us two….

I twitched at his question. How was I supposed to answer? I couldn't just say, _"Oh, I'm from Meister Academy! By the way, I'm actually a girl in disguise! Just kidding!"_

I pictured a disgusted Kid in my head and immediately decided to answer ambiguously.

"Oh, here and there!" I laughed nervously, rubbing the back of my head. My answer sounded extremely hollow and empty but I guess Kidd sensed that I didn't want to talk about it because he ended it there.

Huh. I guess students at Shibusen aren't as arrogant as most people made them about to be. But still…

_Kid, you're such a great guy!_

A smile crept up my lips but I fought it down. I must have looked like a lecherous young man.

"What are your hobbies, Maka?" he asked, breaking my reverie.

"Hobbies?"

I only had one that stood out for me. "Reading, I guess."

"Oh?" he said, his eyes lighting up. "Me too!"

And then we began topics about various authors, books, writing styles, and essays about Weapons and Meisters. It surprised me that Kid and I had a lot in common. We both thought the same things, read the same books, and we even visited the same library at the exact same times. Why hadn't I ever seen him there before? Hmm….

"It's a mystery that we've never seen each other there before. Hmm…" He put a hand under his chin and had a look of deep thought.

I chuckled, amazed at how in tune were with each other.

We were talking the whole time so I yelled at myself for not taking note of the route to school.

Before I knew it, we had arrived at Shibusen.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time on Eat My Soul!<strong>

"_Symmetry!"_

"_Don't come here like you own the place, transfer student! For I am God!"_

"_Why the hell are you attacking me?"_

"_Of course I like him."_

"_Idiots!"_

_He had…red eyes._

_I said that but…I couldn't stop my cheeks from feeling hot._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> How would you feel if you were in Maka's shoes? Excited? Nervous? Worried? Scared? I think I'd just be in total shock like, "What…the…heck?" and look out into space, still in denial.

But it makes for an interesting story, no? Ha ha!

And things are moving pretty slow right now. Should I make the chapters longer? Hmm, but if I make them longer, then I feel like I'll end up making them _too_ long. Maybe I should use the three thousand word limit? Or four thousand? Or maybe I should just update regularly and keep this amount. What do you guys think?

Thank you everyone who commented and faved the first chapter! It means a lot to me. Maka's hair had to go, sorry. But I recall there being a Soul Eater chapter when she actually turned into a guy and the other characters' reactions were of, "She's the same!" Ha ha, well, she does look the same either way 'cause her pigtails are pretty thin and she's not really girly. I've only watched like, the first episode of Angel Beats but the preview for the next episode was what really stood out for me 'cause it was like, "Omg! This has never been done before! It's...awesome."

As my last few words, I'd like to thank you for reading, reviewing, faving, skimming, or even just clicking on my story! Thank you!


	3. My First Day at Shibusen!

**Story Title:** Eat My Soul

**Rating:** T for Teen

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Action/Slice-of-Life

**Synopsis:** Maka's mission is to transfer to Shibusen Academy in order to find the whereabouts of an Evil soul. But the thing is…it's an all-boy's school.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**My First Day at Shibusen!**

* * *

><p>The school was extremely large with a spike and skull and candle motif. Yup. It was definitely Professor Shinigami's school. Meister Academy had been toned down with the skulls because Professor Shinigami thought it'd scare them more than the boys.<p>

At least he was a considerate principle.

"Just look at it! How beautiful it is!" cried Kid, raising both arms to the sky.

Hah?

I looked in the direction he was looking at. The only thing I saw was the school. Nothing really amazing about that.

But Kid thought differently from me (for once). "Simply amazing. I could stand here and look at it all day!"

Uh-oh. Was this guy actually a weirdo too? I backed away from him.

"Symmetry!" he suddenly bellowed, his voice echoing through the air so that I'd hear the word "symmetry" more than once.

"Uh…r-right. It's very symmetrical, Kid," I said, wondering if I should leave.

"Isn't it? I'm glad you agree! It's so hard to find people who truly understand and value just how wonderful symmetry really is! We should get together some and time discuss these matters!"

Count me out.

But I didn't say my feelings right out, though.

"Yahooo! You there!"

Huh? That strangely annoying voice…where was it coming from?

It wasn't Kid talking because he was still going on about symmetry or whatever, so it had to have been someone from…

Above!

I looked upward and sure enough, standing on one of the candles as if he ruled the world, was a boy with spiky blue hair pointing down at me. He was wearing the school uniform but the sleeves had been rolled up as if to show off just how many muscles he had on his arms. I couldn't make out any other features from this distance but I did catch _something_…

I saw a devilish grin spread across his face before he opened his mouth and spoke. "Don't come here like you own the place, transfer student! For I am God!"

…What?

And then he jumped down…_all the way down_, and landed a few feet in front me and Kid. Kid finally came out of his symmetry trance and looked at the blue haired boy. He put a hand on his hip with a tired expression and sighed.

"BlackStar, stop messing around with Maka and let us pass."

"I can't do that," replied the boy whose name, according to Kid, was Black Star. "I have to give the transfer student a warm welcome first."

"Then give it to him after school. I'm about to show him around now," said Kid, moving forward toward Black Star. I hesitated, wondering if it was all right to just ignore Black Star like this.

But my question was answered soon enough.

I jumped on instinct, narrowly avoiding whatever that was thrown at me. When I landed back on my feet in a crouch, I saw that they were ninja stars. Three of them, in fact, were wedged within the ground.

"W-what the heck!" I shouted angrily. "Why the hell are you attacking me?"

"That's my welcome, _duh!_" Black Star shouted back with a playful smile. "And here's another one!"

I ended up evading more metallic stars as Black Star threw them as skillfully as if he were born with all the knowledge of height, distance, and speed.

This wasn't good. He was putting distance between us and since I didn't have a weapon, I couldn't attack him at all.

But I made a mistake.

My foot slipped, and I couldn't move in time before Black Star threw his last weapon. I shut my eyes, preparing for the pain.

I heard metal banging against metal, but other than that, nothing happened.

I opened my eyes.

Standing in front of me was Kid. He was holding a pair of guns in his hands and I knew immediately that they were his Weapons. He must have blocked that last shuriken with them.

So he was a Meister, like me.

"Black Star! I'm warning you!" he said with deadly poison, "If you hurt Maka, I'll take you down."

Black Star lowered his guard. "Why're you standin' up for the new guy? Do you _like_ him or something?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"What!" I shouted, both annoyed and embarrassed. But…Kid like someone who he thought was a guy? Did he swing that way?

"Of course I like him," Kid replied without hesitation.

_What?_ I blinked furiously at his back. I was almost even glad he couldn't see my face. It must have looked so red.

"I like him as much as I like everyone else," he explained, and I felt myself relieved.

"Whatever," shrugged Black Star. "Just get out of my way." At this, Black Star raised his hands and his Weapon formed before him. It was a pair of black chain-sickles and he held it with skill. Kid in turn prepared his stance for battle.

I felt completely helpless in this situation. What should I do? These guys…

These guys…

These guys…

Are pissing me off!

Before I knew it, I had thrown one of my thickest books toward Black Star, which hit him straight in the face, and I slammed the spine of another book down atop Kid's head. They both shouted in pain and their faces matched their curses.

My blue bag was left open as I stood up and glared at them.

"Idiots!" I cried. "Don't start a fight for no good reason! If you have to fight, make sure it's for a good cause or else it'll just be wasted energy and effort!"

Kid stared at me with his mouth open and eyes wide. Black Star had the same look on his face.

When they didn't say anything, I started to feel stupid…but instead of going on again about fights, I threw my book back into my bag and took long strides over to where Black Star knelt (after getting hit by my book).

I swiped my book from his hands with a huff. I didn't want to look at him, but I forced myself to anyway. "Sorry about that," I apologized.

It was then that I noticed he had a star tattoo on his shoulder.

…Huh?

I turned back toward Kid. "I'll manage without you!" I said icily.

He didn't say anything, but simply stared at me as if he had never seen me before.

What's with these guys?

Without looking back, I walked over to the large double doors, opened them, and entered Shibusen Academy on my own.

* * *

><p>"Geez, this place is crawling with wierdos," I muttered with distaste. I was alone now, with the handsome golden-eyed boy gone, but I felt calmer than I was before. Although…<p>

So far, the few people I've met since entering school were two boys who were almost going to fight, a teacher with a screw in his head, and a few more students who ran at the sight of me, ignored me, or made rude comments about my height and appearance.

I growled with contempt as I looked at the sheet of paper I was holding. Printed on it was my general information as well as the class I would be attending. I peered closer at it.

My teacher's name was Franken Stein. So then…_Professor_ Stein. There were only twenty students in my class. All of them boys.

I sighed.

It was sure to be smelly in there.

It was sure to be chaotic in there.

Aaahh, I wished there was at least one girl at this school.

Hm. That'd be me.

I rephrased my wish.

Aaahh, I wished this was a co-ed school.

_Bump_

Bump?

My paper was suddenly right in my face.

Ah.

I had walked into someone's back.

I took a step away and apologized. "Ah, sorry about that."

The boy turned around and looked down at me.

My eyes widened.

He had…red eyes.

"Oh? What's this? You the new guy?"

His voice sounded cool, and yet lazy and lethargic, but his face glowed with a kind of bright, warm light. His body was muscular and toned and even though his hands were in his pockets, I could tell from his lean arms that they were as strong and long as Kid's.

He leaned down and looked me in the eyes.

I looked back into his.

Red. They were red. His eyes. A blood red. Bright and ominous.

I could smell his being from this close distance. He smelled familiar….

"Hello? I'm talking to you."

I couldn't pin point what was familiar about it. But it was.

"Oi."

His bangs fluttered every time he moved his head. His hair was white and smooth. I wondered how it'd feel like if I were to streak my hands through it.

"New guy, wake up."

Wait, what am I even thinking? I was getting distracted…. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Ouch!" I yelped. The boy had just flicked me on the forehead! I rubbed the spot of red, narrowing my eyes at him.

He grinned like the devil. "Serves you right for ignoring me like that."

"I wasn't ignoring you," I said defiantly.

"Of course you weren't," he mocked. He moved before I could retort back. I found myself devoid of paper since he had grabbed my information sheet from my hands.

"Hey! Give that back!" I ordered. I stepped forward but the boy lifted his arm and pressed the palm of his hand against my forehead, keeping me at arm's length.

Damn it! Just because you were taller than me didn't mean you could abuse your height like this! Besides, we were probably just a few inches apart anyway!

"Maka Albarn, huh? Class 2-Moon." He threw the sheet back to me and I caught it easily.

"See you later, girly-shrimp," he said as he retreated down the hall.

_Gir-gir-gir-girly?_ I couldn't just let him leave without thanking him. I smirked. "Yeah, later gramps."

That made him twitch.

He spun around angrily. "What was that?" he asked. I could see his veins pop out from his forehead.

"Nothing," I chirrped.

He looked like he was losing his temper. "Why you...little girl!"

"Ah? Vampire!"

"Short-stop!"

"Bully!"

"Your voice still cracks!"

"W-what! My voice doesn't crack!" I yelled.

"Hell yeah like it doesn't!" he jeered. "First it's deep and then it's all squeaky. That's called cracking, dumbass!"

"Hmph. I don't have time for idiots like you who look like they care more about women than studying." What was he talking about? My voice could never crack. What he had heard was me trying to sound like a guy. But I could only have kept that up if I was paying attention. Right now, I was talking in my regular non-guy-sounding voice.

"Watch yourself, new guy," the boy warned.

"Same to you!" I snapped.

"Why you little punk." He walked right up to me and I couldn't help but feel small next to his large body. He overshadowed me. "You're asking for it."

He stared down at me and I stared up at him. We were in a face-off.

I then flicked his forehead and immediately ran away.

I may not have been good at a lot of things, but I _was_ good at running.

He didn't run after me but I heard the boy shout to my retreating back: "You better make sure you keep running or else I'll rip your soul into pieces!"

What a terrible guy.

Hmph.

Maybe _he's_ the Evil.

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe it.<p>

When I had entered my classroom, fifteen minutes later, the first person I saw was…

"Welcome to hell." The red eyed boy flashed an evil grin at me.

This couldn't be happening.

"Take your seat, Maka," said Professor Stein.

I found out that Professor Stein was the strange teacher with the screw in his head. Despite having malnutrition-looking skin, dead eyes, and a habit of wanting to dissect everything in sight, he wasn't so bad.

I think.

I was hesitant at taking my seat. Sitting behind me were three very familiar boys. The one right behind me was that arrogant jerk who flicked me on the forehead. To his left was Black Star, picking his nose, looking far off into the distance, and on his right was Kid. He looked strangely depressed.

I didn't want any trouble with the teacher, so I made my way to my seat. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. Did they have to stare so much?

When I sat down, and after Professor Stein had started class, I took out my notebook and began jotting down notes from the blackboard. I wondered if teaching students how to cut open a bird was part of the curriculum.

After a few minutes into class, I heard people whispering behind my back. And then they sniggered.

I ignored them.

But then it came again.

I ignored them.

Five minutes later, their annoying voices came _yet again_.

I calmly put my pencil down and jerked my head over my shoulder. I caught the red-eyed boy's eyes and he smirked at me, making me feel ten times angrier than I already was.

Wait a minute…

He was…he was whispering something to Black Star, _and_ he kept his eyes on me the entire time! As he quietly said words that were unheard of by anyone else, Black Star veered his eyes toward me and to my horror and shock…started holding his stomach as he was almost bursting with laughter!

What the…

They were talking about _me_!

_Grrr!_ How frustrating! Were they like, _best friends or something?_ _Grrrraahhh!_

I turned around.

_Be the bigger man, Maka! Don't let them bait you!_ I told myself but it was hard to focus when you had two giggling idiots right behind you.

To my surprise, something fell atop my desk. It was a folded up piece of paper.

I was normally against passing notes in class but since I couldn't get rid of my curiosity, I opened it up. It better not be from those idiots…

"_Maka, I hope you're not mad about before."_

It was signed with Kid's name.

Oh, so that's why he looked so depressed.

I let out a sigh and a small smile, relieved that it was him.

I wrote my reply under his signature and sent the note back.

"_Don't worry about it. I was glad you were with me."_

All right! Now to get to studying!

As the minutes wore on, that idiot's and Black Star's laughing became quieter and quieter in my ears, allowing me to fully concentrate on my work.

I said that but…

I still couldn't stop my cheeks from feeling hot.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time on Eat My Soul!<strong>

"_Black Star, let me go."_

"_Black Star, you're really too funny!"_

"_Why…why do you seem so…small and frail? Almost like a gir_—_"_

"_I…I must be imagining this."_

_When I began walking down the hall, Kid grabbed my wrist._

"_What is it, Kid?"_

"_Maka, be careful when you're by yourself."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thank you for reading Eat My Soul! How was it? Any mistakes? Please tell me.

Right now, it seems like Maka's more interested in Kid than anyone else, huh? She's a normal girl, so I wouldn't find it surprising that she'd be interested in a charming boy who willingly interacts with her. Ha ha! And I thought this was a MakaxSoul fanfic. Don't worry, it is.

I wish I could have done more with this chapter. Maybe it would have been a lot more interesting and fun to read. But I liked this style of writing. It's fun and easy to write and even more so, it's a fast-paced read. I usually write with more descriptions so this is a nice change of pace!

Thank you everyone for your kind reviews! I read them all. T^T

And in case anyone else was wondering, the first part of chapter one (where she's with Soul) was in the future. While knocked out cold, Maka's just dreaming about the events that led up to that point in time. Did that make sense? Ha ha, I tried.

As my last few words, I'd like to thank you all for reading, reviewing, faving, or even clicking on my story!


	4. My Handsome Savior's Touch!

**Story Title:** Eat My Soul

**Rating:** T for Teen

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Action/Slice-of-Life

**Synopsis:** Maka's mission is to transfer to Shibusen Academy in order to find the whereabouts of an Evil soul. But the thing is…it's an all-boy's school.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**My Handsome Savior's Touch!**

* * *

><p>I stretched my arms into the air, relishing in the new information I had just learned. It felt good to write down formulas and answers to questions. That was the only thing that was like Meister Academy, only that every once in a while, a smart-alek would burst out with a completely random answer. Not to mention Black Star liked to throw bits and pieces of paper with his signature on it to my desk and I could feel the white-haired guy's hatred burning through my back.<p>

Well…I guess I would get used to those things…eventually.

Now that I thought about it…I wonder how long it would take me to find this Evil soul. I should start searching right now, since school just ended.

Everyone was busy packing and some were already leaving. Kid walked up to me.

"Maka, would like me to walk you to our dorm?" he offered kindly.

As much as I would have liked to spend more time with him, I had to decline. Professor Shinigami's mission came first in my mind. "No, it's all right. I'll be fine. I have to do something right now, anyway."

Kid tilted his head at me, which sent butterflies fluttering through my stomach.

I sighed mentally. Why was he born with such a handsome face?

"Do what?" he asked, looking puzzled.

My heart stopped. "Eh? Oh, uh, j-just something!" I tried to laugh it off but it came out nervous-like and totally unbelievable.

Kid left it at that. I was extremely thankful he wasn't the prying type. Or maybe he just didn't care. Well, whatever the reason, we talked a bit longer about random things and then he was off.

I noticed that Black Star was nowhere to be seen. Figured, since he looked like the type to not do his summer homework until the very last day…maybe even hour. Hmph.

"Oi."

Ugh. That voice.

I lifted my gaze from my bag and found myself staring into those all too familiar red eyes. "What?"

"Don't think you're so cool just because you're a transfer student. To me, you're just part of the food chain, ready to be eaten by stronger people…like me." With that, he grinned his cocky grin and left the classroom.

…What was that about? Was he trying to enforce something?

Whatever. I waited until most of the students had gone before conducting my search.

* * *

><p>I investigated the classrooms first, even though it took longer than I thought. I didn't know whether to feel ecstatic that I didn't sense anything or depressed that I hadn't found the Evil soul.<p>

"_Professor Shinigami had told me that this Evil soul took on various forms and knew how to hide its presence well. Seems like it'll be a bit tougher than I had anticipated."_

By the time I finished searching the classrooms, it was already six pm. I had a few hours before the school officially closed but I still had to hurry.

After checking with the bathrooms, I headed for the nurse's office. There may have been something there…hopefully.

I slid the door open and instantly felt something lurking inside. My body froze. This presence…wasn't evil, nor was it good. It felt exceedingly familiar but I couldn't remember just where I had felt it before. An image appeared in my head but only for a split second that I couldn't have made it out.

I thought I saw five points…

The nurse's room was abnormally dark. _How?_ There should have been a window right across the door, and yet even _that_ was gone. I tried sensing for any sign of movement, any Evil souls, but I found nothing. Still, something didn't _feel_ quite right….

Suddenly, I felt something cold grab my ankle and without waiting for my response, pulled me into the room. I heard the door slam shut behind me.

What the…!

Everything was completely dark, so I couldn't see, although I felt something wrap around my entire body as I was lifted into the air. What was this feeling? It felt…metallic. Chains?

Wait a minute. If it was chains, then that could only mean one thing…

"Black Star, let me go," I ordered tiredly.

"I'll let you go only if you can defeat me!" he answered from within the darkness. His loud, obnoxious voice was everywhere so I couldn't tell where he was.

Damn.

But I could try something else.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on finding his Soul Wavelength.

Hmph.

I easily found it above me. He was hanging onto his chains to keep himself from falling. I had to admit, the way he utilized every feature of his Weapon was very commendable. But he was still a brat.

"You're hiding above me, using your chains from falling and from keeping me moving. There, I've solved your stupid little puzzle. Now let me go."

"Gah! How did you know that?" He sounded honestly surprised. That's weird. Did no one else know how to perceive souls or something?

"So the transfer student knows some tricks, does he? Ke ke ke ke ke, well, I know some as well!"

Before he even finished, I noticed that my right arm wasn't as tightly wrapped. What a loser. At least capture your prey properly. I slid my arm out from the chains, careful not to make any noise, and then set to work on untying myself. The chains came off me pretty easily. All I had to do was move the end of the chain that was wrapped around my waist and Black Star's Weapon practically flung me free.

I landed gracefully to the floor but wasn't quiet enough to make him not hear me.

"Gah! How did you get out!" he screamed.

"It was simple enough." I _am_ the best Meister at Meister Academy after all. Don't underestimate me.

"Well, then…how about…this!"

A bright, green light flashed in front of me and I shut them tight, my arms held up to block some of it out. When I opened them, I saw Black Star right in front of me trying to, what I wanted to say, "attempt" to make a scary face. It all looked too comical to be scary, really. With the green light from his cheap flashlight illuminating from under his chin, and the way he stuck out his tongue like a cartoon ghost…it was too much.

A smirk, and then a stifled chuckle…I couldn't take it anymore. I started full out laughing.

Black Star stared at me, wide eyed in confusion. He was probably thinking, _"Why's he laughin'?"_

That sort of thinking was normal compared to his actions.

"Black Star, you're really too funny!" I cried through my laughter as I wiped tears from my eyes. "Really just too funny!"

"W-wha…" he stuttered. He looked completely flabbergasted. And then he came right up to me and said with conviction in his voice, "Stop laughing or else this God'll chew up right up and…" He suddenly stopped, looking extremely baffled about something.

But I kept laughing.

Bwahahaha!

Ouch, my stomach was starting to hurt…but I didn't care. This was just too much. I've never met anyone like him. Someone so outspoken, so out there in their own world, someone who always referred to himself as "God". What kind of person was that?

Why, it was Black Star, of course!

"You're," I breathed out, trying to regain my composure, "you're really interesting, you know?"

"W-what…what is that?" Black Star took a step back from me. I had no idea why. Why was he acting so strange now? And that's saying something since it was Black Star I was dealing with. "Why…why do you seem so…small and frail? Almost like a gir—" he stopped short of his sentence. "And why do you smell good, like a gir—" Again, he stopped short.

What was he trying to say?

"I…I must be imaging this," he laughed.

What's this? Was he having a mental break down now? He was talking to himself….

He looked at his hands. "You…you can't be a gi-gi-gi…no, that's…that's not possible…"

Hey, what're you trying to say? I eyed him nervously. Maybe it was time I disappeared from this room. At least I knew the Evil wasn't here.

As Black Star began talking to himself again, I used that time to slip past him and out the door. Thank God it wasn't locked. I slammed it shut and was back out in the hallway.

"What are you still doing here?"

"Wha!"

I jerked around. Oh, it was Kid. I breathed out. Things were still hectic even after school….

"Ah, sorry for scaring you," he apologized.

"N-no! It was my fault." I waved my hand dismissively.

Kid looked behind me at the nurse's office door. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"Ah, no, I didn't. I was dragged inside by Black Star." That wasn't a total lie.

Kid sighed. "That guy…. Well, if you ever need help, don't hesitate to call for me."

I felt my breath catch. "Y-yeah. I will." I nodded with a smile. He really was a nice person. Totally different from that red-eyed jerk…wait, why was I even thinking about him?

Shoo, shoo, evil thoughts! I waved the air, getting rid of my mental cloud bubble that had an image of the white haired boy's smug grin.

"What are you doing, Maka?" Kid asked, looking honestly doubtful of my sanity.

"N-nothing!" I laughed it off.

He became silent, apparently thinking hard about something. And then he looked straight at me. "By the way…did you notice it too?"

"…Notice what?" I blinked.

"This!" He pointed angrily at the sign above the door.

_Nurse's Office_

I blinked again. "What about it?"

"You don't see it? You really don't see it? How could you not! It's extremely obvious if you simply look at it!"

I shook my head, showing that I _didn't_ see it.

"The sign! It's…it's…not symmetrical! The words don't match at all no matter what you do! I hate this! _My life should end!_"

"Why should your life end just because it's not symmetrical?" I asked simply. He was, although nice, kind of…

"Because symmetry is my life! Without it, there would be no order! No rules! No balance! There must always be symmetry in this world!"

"I agree with the part about no order, no rules but don't you think you're taking symmetry a little too far?" I laughed awkwardly. "But anyway, I need to go somewhere now so I'll see you later, Kid."

I wasn't trying to be rude, but I did need to go. Black Star already wasted enough of my time. I was silently praying that he wouldn't come out from the nurse's office.

When I turned and began walking down the hall, Kid grabbed my wrist and I halted. I looked over my shoulder at him. Did he need something from me?

"What is it, Kid?" I asked.

"Maka, be careful when you're by yourself."

My heart stopped. Was he talking about what I think he was talking about?

"W-what do you mean?" My hand was shaking.

"Just…be careful."

I didn't know what to say, so I ended up just staring into his perfect but serious eyes. They told me that there was something else he wanted to say, something else he needed to warn me about, but he reluctantly let go of my wrist and walked away.

I stood where I was and watched his back as it grew smaller and smaller within the distance. From the windows, warm rays of the setting sun glazed over his figure, brightening the sides of him and making him appear almost God-like.

At that moment, I thought to myself, _"His back looks familiar."_

And then he was gone.

I touched the skin that he had held for a few precious moments.

Without another word, I took off for my next search.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time on Eat My Soul!<strong>

"_Oh, you're so cuuute, Maka!"_

"_But Maka, you know that if you smile like that,_

_someone's bound to fall in love with you and steal you away."_

"_Just like a girl!"_

"_Looks like it's just you and me, thief."_

_CRAP! I FORGOT TO LOCK THE DOOR!_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This chapter's really short, huh? And I know that nothing much is happening but things will pick up.

To those of you who were wondering if the female members of Soul Eater would show, well, I'm sorry to say this but...yes, they will show up. Ha ha! I want to write about them but it's not the time for them to appear yet. And I feel the need to reassure everyone that this is a MakaxSoul fanfic, ha ha. Let's just wait and see how things will turn out.

Thank you everyone who read and reviewed the previous chapters! I read all your comments and felt very much inspired and encouraged by your guys' words! If it's not too much trouble, I wish for everyone to stick with me until the very end. (Saying "the very end" makes me feel sad...)

As my last words, I'd like to thank (As always) everyone who read, faved, reviewed, or even clicked on my story!


	5. My Sudden Escape!

**Story Title:** Eat My Soul

**Rating:** T for Teen

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Action/Slice-of-Life

**Synopsis:** Maka's mission is to transfer to Shibusen Academy in order to find the whereabouts of an Evil soul. But the thing is…it's an all-boy's school.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

**My Sudden Escape!**

* * *

><p>It was darker now.<p>

Almost everyone at school was gone. The only ones left were a few of the teachers, and me. That was fine, really. With less people here, the more chances that no one would get hurt if anything happened. But that also meant that if I got into any trouble, no one would be here to help me.

Oh, well.

I wasn't stupid enough to try and fight this Evil by myself. Professor Shinigami had told me not to do so, so I wouldn't.

I stretched my arms up and looked out the window. The classroom I was in was empty and had a lonely feel to it, as if it missed the students who occupied it every day.

So this is how a classroom looked like after its students were gone…

I wondered how it looked like from another person's point of view, this class, I mean. If someone were to see only one student in an empty room full of empty chairs, they'd think, _"Aahh, that person is reflecting on their school years,"_ right? There was nothing wrong in thinking that, but I wondered how that stereotype was created. Maybe, in the very late past, someone who was actually reflecting about their school years in their vacant classroom was interrupted by another classmate who thought that.

Hmm. I wondered why I suddenly thought of lonely classrooms and graduating students. Ha ha…I need to focus! Can't get distracted.

I let out a yawn.

It was time to call it a day.

I readjusted my bag over my shoulder and after mentally checking off all the rooms I had searched, I exited the school.

Geh, it sure does get dark around here….

Before I had known it, the moon had already raised high in the sky. Just what time was it? There wasn't a clock around and I didn't have a watch so I couldn't confirm the time. Oh, well. It was late, that was for sure.

During the walk back to Shibusen Dorms, I noticed that the weight against my back was gone. I had always noticed it before, actually, but since the air was clear and the streets were quiet, I found myself touching my hair and thinking about how I missed it being long.

Short hair made me look like a girly-boy but it would have to do if I wanted to fulfill my mission. But…

I wouldn't be able to tie my hair up. Or put it in pigtails, or anything else with it. I wasn't exactly a girly person but knowing that I missed my chance when I had it…well, it wasn't a good feeling. It was like gaining a large sum of money and when you've finally used it all up, you realized that you could have put it to better use, or bought something that was…_worth it_. Strange how hair was like that. To me, anyway.

I looked further down the street and to my relief, saw the familiar brick wall and golden plaque. I ran up to the large opening, avoiding the bags of uncollected garbage, and opened the door.

I was surprised to find the inside rather clean and ordered. Hmm…suspicious. Compared to the outside, this place actually looked civilized.

To my right was a small help desk. In front of me was a hall that led two ways: right toward a kind of large living room with couches and a T.V. and left to another long hallway that I figured were lined up with rooms.

"Hello! You're rather late today, you know?"

Huh? Who was that? It was feminine voice…

I looked over at the help desk and my eyes opened wide.

"I was waiting and waiting and was just about to call it a night when at last, you showed up!" The person beaming at me behind the desk was a beautiful woman who looked near her middle twenties. She had long, waist length black hair and kind yellow eyes and was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with jeans.

She reminded me of a black cat. Well, her eyes and hair, you know….

I bowed politely, knowing that I was in the presence of great beauty. "G-good evening! I'm sorry to make you wait! But…why were you waiting?"

"To welcome you home, of course!" the woman replied with cutely pouted lips. "Geez, and I thought everyone knew it was common courtesy to welcome someone home whenever they came back! And plus, it's your very first day here so I wanted you to feel warm and friendly with everyone. But…" Her shoulders drooped. "Everyone's already asleep."

"T-thank you for thinking about me! You're too kind," I said with a shy smile, rubbing the back of my neck.

For some reason, the woman then stared at me with wide, unblinking eyes. What was she doing? And then suddenly, I found myself being pressed again her largely fine chest while hearing her scream, "Oh, you're so cuuute, Maka!"

"H-how do you know my name?" I asked, trying to pull myself away from her. Strangely enough, she had incredibly strength.

"Oh, I'm the dorm manager so of course I know everyone's names!" she laughed, still hugging me tightly. "You can call me Tho!"

"Tho, l-let go of me, please!" I pleaded. I was losing breath.

"Ah! Sorry, sorry, I got carried away." She finally let me go and I felt my strength fade away. I crumpled to the floor, onto my knees, my eyes swirling in circles. Tho knelt down in front of me and smiled, her eyes closed in delight.

"But Maka, you know that if you smile like that, someone's bound to fall in love with you and steal you away," she giggled.

"W-what?" What was she saying? I blushed.

She then said, "Nothing!" and started laughing loudly.

What was with this woman? Even though she was really pretty, she was still kind of weird, just like everyone else at Shibusen.

Tho helped me up; her hands were soft to the touch. "Maka, you're in room two-four-six. I'll show you where it is. Come on!"

She giggled and led me down the left hallway. To either sides of me were doors with their assigned room numbers. The place had the same skulls, spikes, and candles motif as the school. Yup, this was definitely Shibusen Dorms.

In the middle of the hall were a set of stairs. One led down to what I assumed was the basement (since we were on the first floor) and another to the second floor. We went upward to the second floor.

Everything there looked the same as the first floor only the room numbers were different. My room was the one right across from the stairs. Tho took out a single key from her pocket.

Ah, she was going to unlock the door. I didn't mean for it to happen, but I suddenly felt excited to see how Shibusen's dorms would look like compared to Meister's. My heart thumped loudly in time with the seconds.

Tho pushed the key in, turned it, and then a small click was heard, signifying that the door had been unlocked. She smiled at me as she pushed it open. I peered inside.

What…the…

"W-what is this!" I shouted in disbelief.

"Your room, of course!" Tho waved her hand inside and I reluctantly moved forward.

Everything, just like outside, was a mess.

Smelly, dirty clothes littered the couches and chairs and sweaty socks were hung atop the television's antenna. One of the worn red couches had a hole in the last seat to the right and the white carpet floor was covered with layers of crumbs, old food, and stains consisting of various colors. The white walls were drawn on as well with squiggly characters and lines and the velvet curtains were torn.

The kitchen was even worse. The refrigerator door was closed but when I opened it, a foul odor wafted into my nose, prompting me to immediately slam it shut. But I had caught a glimpse of a carton of over-due milk and a bowl of cold broth. The wooden dining table was covered with dirty bowls which all had strings of limp noodles hanging out at the sides. Some were crusted onto the bowl itself. To my dismay, the dining chairs had wet clothes hanging on them. The sink, I couldn't believe it, had a runny faucet and dripped water onto dirty dishes. There wasn't even any soap around!

Tho just simply laughed whenever I asked who the hell had lived here before.

She soon brought me into the hallway. At least this part of the dorm was kind of clean. Still smelled, though.

At the end of the hallway were two doors on both sides of me and another right in front. Tho opened the one in front and showed me that it was closet. As always, it was messy and unorganized.

There was a basketball inside.

Huh.

I turned my attention away and opened the door on my right.

What…the…

It was…

It was…!

Clean.

The room was very clean. Everything was in order, and nothing was out hanging in obscene ways.

Strange.

Whose room had this belonged to?

There were two of each things in the room: beds, drawers, desks, closets and rolling chairs. I assumed they had come with the room, just like Meister Academy. Dorm rooms were always supplied with beds and desks and the basic necessities. Right across from me was another door. I opened it and found that it was a (clean) bathroom. I exited it and went back into the only clean room inside the whole dorm.

On one side, everything looked pristine and dusted. Oddly enough, there was an even amount of everything: pencils, pillows, blankets, and so on and so forth. On the other side, the side furthest from the entrance, wasn't as organized but still a lot cleaner than the kitchen and living room. It didn't have much, but there was a coat hanger next to the drawer with a leather jacket hanging on one of the hooks.

Who would have left such an expensive looking jacket behind?

Professor Shinigami had arranged for me to live in a dorm by myself, in order for me to keep my secret but it seemed that the people who had lived here (minus two) were extremely messy. I sighed. There would be work to do.

I quietly closed the door and went to browse the next room.

Damn it, why didn't you clean your room before leaving!

This room was exactly like the kitchen and living room!

Dirty!

Messy!

Clothes everywhere!

Not to mention the place looked more like an exercise room than an actual room!

What's with all these dumbbells and weights?

Grrr!

Tho just simply laughed. "Ho, ho ho ho!"

She slapped me on the back, probably because I looked ready to fall into my grave. Never have I seen such piece of disastrous work on a house before….

"Don't give up, Maka! You look like a hard worker so I'm sure you'll make it out just fine!" She smiled brilliantly at me.

I sniffed and looked up at her, feeling my energy being renewed with each second she beamed at me. "Really, Tho? You're too kind!"

I hugged her other tightly and she patted my head like a little child's. "Oh, you're so cute, Maka. Just like a girl!"

_Just like a girl!_

_Just like a girl!_

_Just like a girl!_

I pulled away, embarrassed, and tried laughing it off. "Ahahaha, very funny, Tho! But I am a _man_, you know!"

"Of course you are! Otherwise you wouldn't be able to enter Shibusen Academy!" She smiled at me still but something in her smile made me feel very wary of her true intentions.

A shiver crawled up my spine.

This woman was smarter than what she was letting on.

…Time to make up excuses!

I copied her smile. "Tho! Thank you for showing me around! I'll make sure to repay you sometime."

"Oh, of course! It was my pleasure! And you can make me some cookies as thanks, you know? I love cookies! Oh, but…" she tilted her head and for the first time looked troubled, "I've been gaining a bit of weight from eating. Maybe I shouldn't…oohh, but I just love sweets!"

I laughed. "You should eat what makes you happy, Tho."

"That's easy for you to say!" she pouted, bringing her face in close to mine. "You're slim and small and still young so your body can handle heavy foods… But once the years roll by, you'll be _begging_ for my secrets on how to stay slim and firm!"

I laughed again, but with a slight nervousness to my voice. "O-of course, Tho."

She sighed sadly, as if I hadn't understood what she just said. But then she recovered. "If you need any help at all, Maka, don't hesitate to come ask me. Ah! I live on the first floor in room one zero one so come visit me any time!"

"I will!" I promised.

After walking her to the entrance, Tho gave me the key to my room (which could also open the entrance to the building) we waved good bye and once I closed the door, I sighed, glad to be alone at last.

I looked behind me.

I shivered at the horrible sight.

…Well, let's take a bath first!

…Okay, I _might_ have been avoiding cleaning by taking a bath but that didn't mean I would never get to it. Cleaning was one of my hobbies, after all.

I didn't want to go into the messy room on the left, so I went to the one on the right. I shut the bathroom door behind me.

I undressed, got into the tub, turned on the hot water for my shower, and relished on the soothing feel of the warm temperature.

Aahh, this is what I worked hard every day for…

Steam was now filling the bathroom and I couldn't see anything outside the closed window anymore.

I thought I had heard something outside but I shrugged it off, not wanting to step away from the warm embrace of the water.

But then I heard it again.

What was it? A rat? I wouldn't be surprised at all if it was a rat, considering the state of the dorm.

I sighed, still enjoying my shower.

"Hey! Do you hear that?"

"Is someone here?"

"The water in the bathroom is on."

My heart stopped.

People...people were outside.

_Who?_

This was supposed to be a private room!

Their voices sounded familiar but at that point, I was so worried about getting caught that I didn't register that they could have been someone I knew.

And then…

One of the three voices came again, but this time, the knob of the bathroom door turned slightly. "Huh? The door's open."

CRAP! I FORGOT TO LOCK THE DOOR!

What am I going to do now!

"Let's see who's inside!" another person cried in delight.

I heard three pairs of feet coming inside.

"Whoa! It's so steamy in here! I can't see a thing!"

"Hey, whoever's in here better come out or else we'll drag you through town butt naked for trespassing!"

That definitely didn't sound good.

I realized that the only way for me to escape was though…

"Hey, let's check to see if there are any more that are hiding."

"Yeah, let's go!"

Two pairs of feet left the bathroom.

"Looks like it's just you and me, thief."

There was only one of the three left.

I quickly reached out from the shower curtains and grabbed my clothes and blue bag that were sitting atop the clothing rack. But my luck had run out for I heard him shout, "I see your hand!"

Crud.

I couldn't hesitate; he was coming over here now!

It was now or never!

Quickly wrapping my waist with a white towel from my bag, I opened the widow and hopped onto the sill. Some of the white smog flitted out when I did so. Damn, now they could almost clearly see me if I didn't hurry up.

"Stop!"

At that moment, my loosely wrapped towel opened to reveal my bare back still dripping with water. Oh no…

The boy dashed toward the tub and before I jumped out the window, heard him pull back the shower curtains.

He went quiet after that.

But I had already jumped.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time on Eat My Soul!<strong>

_More than anything else, I wished for…_

_It was a hopeless wish._

"_What the heck are you doing here so late?"_

"_She said…it's not useless to wish on starts."_

"_Where're your parents?"_

"_You're being nice to me all of a sudden."_

"_Maka Albarn."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This is the first chapter without any sudden scene changes. I wonder if there'll be any more? And I notice I'm updating once a day. I wonder how long I can keep that up? Probably not for long but I'll do my best.

A dirty room is something I've always wanted to walk in, ha ha! Like, it's so friggen' messy and dirty that I just wanna rip up the entire room because of it. But I've yet to see a completely messed up room. Maybe I should trash my room instead? Aahh, but it'd be a hassle to clean up. Tho was a character I made up on the spot but she ended up becoming something more as I continued to write out her personality. I like to think of her as a representation of people who are on the verge of growing old. Not growing up, old. Someone who clings onto their youth but at the same time, accepts the fact that one day, they won't be on earth anymore. Basically, she's just a fickle woman, ha ha!

As I've said before, the girl characters of Soul Eater will make appearances in my fanfic but they won't show up yet. We just gotta wait for that time. C: That drama, "You're Beautiful", I've only watched one episode of it but I know a lot of people who love that show. xDD BUT YEAH. The characters DO match! Bahahahaha! I have my own plot line I want to follow, though so hopefully, it'll turn out good in the end. And this is a MakaxSoul fanfic for sure. THIS IS FOR SURE A MAKAXSOUL FANFIC. The good parts are still comin' up, ha ha!

Thank you everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter! I read all your reviews and feel very touched by your guys' words. I could actually go on and on about how much even a single review means to me but I gotta get back to work, ha ha.

As always, thank you for reading this chapter, reviewing it, or even clicking on my fanfic!


	6. My Hopeless Wish!

**Story Title:** Eat My Soul

**Rating:** T for Teen

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Action/Slice-of-Life

**Synopsis:** Maka's mission is to transfer to Shibusen Academy in order to find the whereabouts of an Evil soul. But the thing is…it's an all-boy's school.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

**My Hopeless Wish!**

* * *

><p>DAAHHH!<p>

I couldn't scream out loud (in case anyone heard me) while falling so I resorted to silent screaming in my head.

So, without further ado…

DAAAAHH—

OUCH!

My bottom was throbbing in pain. I guess anyone could've figured out that I had landed smack on my ass. But…what I landed on…was a tree branch. I marveled on the fact that I hadn't snapped it in two.

Brushing some leaves out of my hair, I looked up, trying to see for the window I so _dramatically_ flew out from.

Hm.

No good.

The tree's upper leaves and branches kept things out of sight.

Wait a minute! Wasn't that a good thing?

Now whoever it was that saw…saw…saw…

I gulped.

Now whoever it was that s-s-saw me couldn't see me any..any…anymore…

A spider of dread crawled up skin.

"Someone saw me," I whispered robotically.

Had I failed my mission already? It hadn't even been a day yet; it couldn't end now!

I squeezed my eyes shut, praying to Professor Shinigami to give me one more chance to redeem myself.

"_Professor Shinigami, I'm so sorry! Someone saw me from behind but I don't know if they knew it was me or not or if they even knew I was a girl but I'm pretty sure boys have a more muscular frame than me so…aaahh! Don't worry, Professor, I…I'll think of something!"_

I pumped my fists.

That's right. This wasn't the time to be moaning like a pathetic loser!

I had to find somewhere to stay for the night!

Hmm…but I couldn't go back to the dorms right now, if ever.

Tho was nice but I was pretty sure she wouldn't expect me to show up again after she had just walked me up to my room. And those boys who came inside…just who the heck were they? Callin' _me_ a trespasser! When _they_ were the uninvited guests? Why I oughtta…

I cleared my throat.

_Professor Shinigami, you have some explaining to do yourself. I thought you had put me in a single room!_

_Augh, I'll get to that later. It's too late to bother him now._

A gust of wind blew over me and I grabbed my arms, shivering from head to toe. Why was I so cold? I looked down myself and tried not to feel awkward.

I was still only wearing my towel.

Thankfully, the leaves provided protection from any peering eyes. I dressed as quick as I could (first time doing so atop a tree) and climbed down. I was getting closer to the ground, so I went ahead and jumped the rest of the way.

All right now—

_Crunch_

…What was that? Did I…step on something?

I removed my right foot and to my horror, saw a big, giant, ugly brown—

"Coco Puff."

I shoved the dried up cereal away from my pathway.

I couldn't help but laugh out of relief.

Ahahaha…I thought it was a cockroach!

I sniffed because of the slightly chilly weather.

All right now. I had to find a place for the night. Dorms were out of order, the school was too dangerous for sleep, and Meister Dorms was too far away. Besides, roads looked completely different at night than during the day. That was a strange fact.

Most of my options had been crossed out so that left only…

* * *

><p>"I feel poor…"<p>

I ended up at the park next to the playground. I was lying on my back on a red bench, staring up into the starry night sky with only a tall lamp as a source of light. My head rested on my blue bag. It was uncomfortable at first, so I had to rearrange some items inside so that my clothes and towels would cushion my head.

I was playing a game of counting the stars but after losing track on the ones that I had already counted, I gave up several minutes later.

Instead of counting, I blinked in the moon beams, and stared blankly at the stars.

They made me feel small, the stars I mean.

I raised my right hand and imitated grabbing them, but of course, I only grabbed thin air.

They made me think about my reason for being here.

I made my hand act as if I were drawing, connecting the stars with an invisible line, one by one.

They made me almost want to wish for something I've been wanting for these past years.

I let my hand fall down to my side.

My wish…my wish…

I had wanted, for so long…

More than anything in this world, I wished for…

I sighed.

Wishing wouldn't help.

It was a hopeless wish.

I knew it would never have been granted, so what was the point on hanging onto it?

I needed to let it go.

I needed to grow up.

I needed to become an adult.

…That was right.

Wishing wouldn't help because…

It was a hopeless wish.

I smiled with lowered eyelids, and then I closed them, and then I opened them.

The stars, they twinkled so beautifully, almost like Kid's eyes.

…Kid? I felt like I had recently heard his voice. Black Star's and that red eyed jerk's too.

…But I couldn't have, right? I didn't see them today when school had ended so where would I have heard their voices? I shrugged off the thought. Maybe I was simply thinking of them too much.

I sighed. The stars must have been reflected in my eyes. Was that just another way of catching them?

"The stars are so far," I said to myself.

Suddenly, I was staring into a pair of red eyes.

I shouted in surprise and quickly sat up but my forehead banged against the stranger's and I fell onto my back.

"Urhg…" I heard him say. "What the hell was that!"

"W-what?" My eyes were stinging with tears.

I finally sat upright, my feet touching the ground, and looked behind the red bench to find the boy with white hair and red eyes crouched near the ground, holding his forehead.

"It's you!" I shouted furiously.

"Who else could it be!" he snapped back.

"What are you doing here?" My eyes followed him as he pulled himself together and stood back up.

"Taking a walk!" he spat. "What the heck are you doing here so late? Planning on sleeping outside?" His voice taunted me.

I pouted my cheeks. "Yeah, so what if I was planning that? It has nothing to do with you!" I turned around and leaned my back against the bench. "Just leave me alone."

Why of all people did _he_ have to show up?

Wait…who had I been expecting to arrive?

A face flashed in my mind but I just as quickly threw it out.

I felt a sizzle at the back of my neck and knew immediately that the boy was staring at me.

"Hey, you. Where were you before this?" he asked, slipping his hands into his pockets.

Where was I before this? Jumping out the window, duh. But I wasn't about to tell _him_ that. Why was he even concerned about where I had been?

_Answer ambiguously, answer ambiguously._

"Why do you care? …Well, if you must know, I was walking through town."

"Why?"

I shifted my body and stared at him with furrowed brows. "'Why'? Why do you want to know?"

He shrugged. "Just because. Answer my question, damn it."

"No."

"'No'?"

"No."

"Why you…" he muttered. He closed his eyes and looked like he was attempting to hold in his anger.

"Why did you talk to me?" I said quietly. I moved my eyes upward, back toward the twinkling stars.

How lucky it was, I thought, to be a star. You got to shine every night and have people look up at you.

"Because I saw you. That's the whole reason." The boy leaned against the back of the bench. "Hey you—"

"My name's not 'hey you', jerk," I said sharply.

He frowned at me. "And my name's not 'jerk', either."

"I guess we'll learn each other's names sooner or later if we keep this us."

"Yeah, right." He breathed out in exasperation.

We stayed like that for several minutes, just looking up at the stars, in silence, in solemn silence.

I didn't expect this guy to know how to be this quiet.

I was sure he didn't expect to meet me here either.

Had we just been misunderstanding each other?

"You know," I said softly, breaking the silence. The boy shifted, indicating that he was listening. I thought how strange it was that he seemed so tame right now. Did something happen to him? "I suddenly just remembered...about something my mom used to say to me when I was little."

The boy with white hair looked at me, but I was still gazing at the stars.

"She said…it's not useless to wish on stars." I chuckled, letting out a breath of relief. "She said that. 'It's not useless'."

I realized that I was talking more to myself than him.

Mom always said that to me when I was little, _"It's not useless"_, and I believed her, I truly did.

So why…did I feel like _this_ wish was completely useless?

No matter what I did?

_Aaahh, no good._

_I'm starting to feel…_

"Hopeless," I whispered ever so quietly.

I turned my eyes away from the twinkling lights high up above the world, and rested them on my clasped hands.

"Where're your parents?" the boy asked.

"Gone," I replied simply.

He stopped talking after that, and we were enveloped in silence again.

I didn't mind not talking, but I didn't know if _he_ minded.

After all, we both didn't know each other.

One wrong move, one wrong word, could have led to an argument again.

And I didn't feel like fighting.

I just felt tired and wanted to sleep.

Hmm, but I didn't want to lose face and tell this guy that I had nowhere to go. He'd just make fun of me. I could already hear his jeers and taunts now. Shrimp. Loser. Pathetic. Bookwor—

"Maka Albarn," the boy said softly. His words were carried in the cool breeze that rustled our clothes and made my hair gently dance against my skin, tickling my senses.

"Huh?"

"Uh, what I meant to say is…" he rubbed the back of his neck and turned his head slightly to the side; I couldn't see his face, "sorry. About this morning…sorry."

My eyes widened and I left my mouth slightly open.

He was…apologizing.

Really?

A rude guy like him?

Apologzing?

"W-what's with you? You're being all nice to me all of a sudden." I laughed nervously. Where was this conversation leading?

"Don't get the wrong idea," he said in a warning tone. "I just don't want to pick on someone who's already been through enough in their lives."

I couldn't stop the strange feeling blooming within my stomach.

Or was it my chest?

Wherever it was, it made me…happy.

He was…taking what I had said about my parents into consideration.

My face became frozen in shock.

"Hmm?" he grunted with narrowed eyes. "What's with that look?"

"Thank you." Without meaning to, I had smiled at him. The kind wind that caressed through my hair kissed his cheeks, and at the same time, a shower of cherry blossoms sprinkled down on us. As I smiled up at him, my eyes creased and my cheeks blushed and…_he looked away!_

What the! I was trying to be nice and when I finally thanked him, he decided to look away? _What gives!_ I narrowed my eyes at him and pouted my lips.

"I-it's getting late," he said quicker than usual. What was up with his voice? It sounded shaky like he was nervous. And…he was _still_ looking away!

Grrrr…how frustrating!

"Let's go back to the dorm." He began walking away.

I sighed. "Fine."

I was just about to follow him when reality smacked me on the face.

I couldn't go back to my room! Those people…what if they were still there! And I couldn't tell _this_ guy that! Aaahh, what was I supposed to do?

When I didn't follow, the boy turned around to face me. "What're you doing still standing there like an idiot, idiot?"

"M-my name's not idiot!" I stomped my foot.

"I know, Maka." He scratched his head.

I held my breath when he said my name. It felt strange to hear him say my name. This guy, who I had hated when I first met him, was now acting strangely nice toward me.

Yup. I knew it.

He ate something strange, I bet.

"Don't act like we're so familiar," I said, showing him a deadpan expression.

"Okay, shrimp."

"And stop calling me weird names!"

"Your real name is weird already so what's the difference?"

I gaped at him. "M-my name's not weird! Maka is a fine name for anyone!"

"Yeah, especially for you since you're so weird yourself." He began laughing, his smiling face up toward the moonlit sky.

Damn.

Even though he had a bad attitude, he still sounded nice when he laughed. I couldn't do anything but frown and stare silently at his figure.

And then I felt it.

Something…

Something sinister.

Something was moving.

It was planning to kill.

It was near.

What was it?

This evil…

So dark and depressing…

I shuddered and held my arms.

W-what is this…?

My whole body…

It was shaking.

I had never felt anything like this before.

"Maka?"

What was this?

No…

It was crawling up my leg, tiptoeing against my skin, reaching my soul…

"Maka, what's wrong?"

Stay…

Stay away.

"Maka!"

_Stay away from me!_

"Oi! Maka!"

The boy grabbed my arms and shook me.

I blinked at the sound of his voice and the world came back into focus.

"A-ah, I-I…" I couldn't even speak. The fear that engulfed me had paralyzed me entirely. I hadn't even realized that I had fallen on my knees and was holding both sides of my head as if it were hurting. The boy with red eyes was kneeling down in front of me.

That evil presence…where was it now?

"Maka, what happened? Are you okay?" He looked at me anxiously.

What should I say? That I was fine? But I was totally not fine! I had just freaked out in front of him! But I couldn't risk telling him anything about my mission!

Professor Shinigami had told me not to…say anything…

The evil presence moved again, and this time…

I inhaled sharply. "Look out!"

The boy moved right when I had shouted, and he took me with him. He held me in his arms and hurtled the two of us away from the red bench right before the area was destroyed. We landed roughly on the cement pathway, a few feet away.

Ugh, skin against dry material really didn't feel good…

When I sat up, I gasped at what I saw.

The ground where I had just been sitting on was cracked, as if something extremely heavy had fallen on it.

Strangely enough, the red bench was left unharmed.

Suddenly, there was a loud, crash-like noise and the ground rumbled. I thought it would have stopped soon but it didn't. The boy looked alarmed, eyes wide open. I looked in front of us.

There were several small depressions within the ground now. It was as if an invisible _giant_ was walking toward us!

What was going on? Why was this thing attacking us?

"What the hell is that thing? How can I fight something I can't see!" the boy growled.

What is it?

My eyes opened wide as I remembered my conversation with Professor Shinigami.

"_Evil comes in many different forms, you know that, Maka."_

Yes…that was right. And then I said…

"_Their newly formed Evil soul cannot handle being inside a human body…"_

I stood up. The boy stared at me from the ground.

"…_so it'll change that person to match the soul."_

"We haven't been properly introduced yet." I grinned at him.

He looked at me for a complete second before catching on what I was going on about. He flashed that familiar cocky grin of his, chuckled, and stood up.

He was at my side now.

And we were both facing our invisible enemy.

"Maka Albarn!" I shouted into the night.

"Soul Eater!" he shouted after me.

The booming crashing sound was louder now, and came at faster intervals. It was getting near us.

"Do you know what the hell this thing here is?" Soul never took his eyes off the sunken ground.

The creepy sensation came again. It was dark with a killing intent and an unbalanced level of madness that only a certain _something_ could have had.

I smirked. I knew all too well what it was.

"Show yourself, Evil soul!" I commanded, standing my ground.

A wave of winds instantly dominated us, fluttering our clothes and hair and even threatened to pull us into the sky, never to return, but Soul and I kept out eyes forward, waiting for it all to start.

Billowing around us were pink cherry blossoms. They scattered themselves in the air, looking restless and afraid. One petal fluttered closely past my eyes. As it left my sight, as if in slow motion, the Evil soul appeared after it.

It was huge, at least ten feet tall with a dark body and devil-like wings. It growled, baring its sharp fangs and narrowing its luminescent red eyes at us. If I hadn't gone to Meister Academy, I would have ran in fright like any normal person.

But I wasn't a normal person.

I was a Meister.

I could feel Soul tense beside me but that look on his face…

"Soul," I said with a mischievous smile.

"Hm?" He looked, for once, interested in something. His eyes never left the monster towering in front of us.

"Get ready to eat."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time on Eat My Soul!<strong>

"_Only Meisters of exceptional skills can learn it."_

"_Bam!"_

"_Stop dazing off and help me fight this thing!"_

"_Don't you trust mama anymore?"_

"_S-stop…crying…"_

"_One day, I'll grant this selfish wish of mine."_

"_It's you!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> The chapters are getting longer and longer and longer and longer and... Well, hopefully, they won't be too long, ha ha! I guess I gotta starting cutting down some scenes.

Thank you for the reviews! I read them all. Maka hasn't lost her memories or anything like that, ha ha. I guess I should've mentioned that this was an Alternate Universe fanfic. My bad... And I've thought about doing what Jezzimare suggested but...kekekekeke, I've got something else in plan for Kid and Maka.

As always, thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, faving, or even just clicking on my story!

(._.) - (o_o) - (O_O) - (^o^)b


	7. My Driven Soul!

**Story Title:** Eat My Soul

**Rating:** T for Teen

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Action/Slice-of-Life

**Synopsis:** Maka's mission is to transfer to Shibusen Academy in order to find the whereabouts of an Evil soul. But the thing is…it's an all-boy's school.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

**My Driven Soul!**

* * *

><p>That thing attacking us wasn't the Evil I was looking for.<p>

It was definitely an Evil soul. But it wasn't the one; Professor Shinigami had told me before that the Evil never left the school.

I marked the Evil soul's large arms. If it had arms of that size, the size of baby elephants, then it would surely use those for offensive maneuvers. Its eyes were small, indicating that it relied on its other senses such as hearing and smell. Fangs were large…it was a biter. Wingspan the length of a number of grown humans…it would definitely try to fly away if things began looking tough.

I'd have to close off all routes of escape. I couldn't let it run through town and eat up innocent souls! So that meant Soul and I would have to…

"Soul, we need to tear down its wings."

He scratched his head, looking both annoyed and amused. "Aahh, I got it, I got it. Geez. Ordering me around already, Maka?"

I smiled. "You know it."

We both felt the dawn of battle rising to its peak, and we shifted into our offensive stances.

I guess it was time to use what I've learned at Meister Academy.

Finally.

Emerald sparks of my soul shot out from my body like electricity and Soul jumped next to me, gawking at me.

"W-what the hell is that?"

"Watch and you'll see." I copied his smirk.

I raised my fists, and stepped forward.

At that moment, from the point of my toe, a surging wave of energy traveled through the ground, uplifting the heavy cement squares as if a creature was digging underneath, and burst upward as soon as it was below the Evil soul.

But the Evil soul had pushed itself into the sky with its wings, narrowly avoiding my attack. It howled in anger.

Soul looked between me and the pathway I had just ruined, his mouth wide open.

"Wha…what did you just do! They never taught us that at school!" he exclaimed.

"That's because I learned it somewhere else." I lowered my fists and found I couldn't stop grinning.

Ugh, now wasn't the time to be showing off!

Soul seemed to hear something, for he jerked his head upward and bellowed, "Above!"

I looked up and…

The Evil soul was pelting itself toward us!

Soul and I bolted in opposite directions as it crashed down between us like a meteorite from outer space. I felt the area vibrate in its wake.

I rolled on the ground and ended in a crouch.

Was Soul all right?

I scanned past the monster for him but he wasn't anywhere in sight.

Was he…?

A war cry reverberated through the crisp night air. It was coming from the monster and when I looked toward it again—

Geh!

What was he thinking!

Soul had jumped on top of the monster's shoulder and was continuously shearing its wings with what appeared to be his arm turned scythe.

He was a Weapon?

"Soul! What're you doing! That's dangerous!" I screamed at him.

The monster was too busy trying to thrust Soul off its back to notice me. Soul laughed.

"I can't do that thing you did so I'll use my own skills!"

"That 'thing' is called Soul Drive and only some Meisters can learn it!" I readied my soul for my next attack; the sparks from before encircled my body.

"Well, what is it? How do you do it? Can I learn how to do it too?" Soul bombarded me with his continuous questions.

"Only Meisters of exceptional skills can learn it and you have to be taught by a Master Soul Driver. You can't learn it any other way. By focusing my soul wavelength into certain parts of my body, I can release it outward as an attack."

It had taken me two years to become adequate at Soul Drive. Day and night, I would train with my master. Over and over again, I would fail. But slowly, I began to master my soul. The hard work was worth it.

"Like this." I pretended my hand was a gun, my index finger pointing toward the struggling Evil soul and my thumb upward.

I sucked in my breath. "Bam!"

The trigger was pulled, and my hand lifted upward slightly as if I had really shot a bullet from a gun.

From my finger, a thin emerald line shot out at high speed toward the Evil soul.

The Evil soul, sensing something was amiss, turned in my direction but it was already too late for it to recoil.

My soul blasted through its right wing, leaving a gaping hole right in the middle.

The monster screamed and charged toward me seconds later.

Uh oh. This wasn't good.

I ran with all my might away from the hideous thing but seeing as how my legs were shorter, the monster caught up easily and…

I turned around to face it, ready to defend myself. I saw it raise its strong arms, its shadow falling over me, covering me completely, and I remembered the fear I had felt from it.

My courage abandoned me.

"Maka!" Soul, with his scythe arm, stabbed the Evil soul's shoulder and it fell to its knees, clutching at the wound. "Stop dazing off and help me fight this thing!"

I snapped back to my senses. "R-right!" I jumped back, putting distance between me and the Evil soul.

I stole the time between when the monster strayed downward onto its knees to when it recovered again to ready my Soul Drive. The moment it stood back up, I was prepared to take it down again.

I slashed the air as if I were holding a sword and my emerald soul rode outward, laying siege to the Evil soul's bleeding skin. It fell back against my soul and growled in contempt.

But it was still moving, still alive.

Damn. I was starting to feel a bit tired. All that running around school, and now fighting…I was starting to feel worn out. I dropped to my knees.

"Augh!"

That was Soul!

I searched for his figure and found him held within the monster's large hands, his body encased. He squirmed relentlessly but nothing he did wavered the monster's hold on him.

"Soul!" There was no time to think. I had to do something!

I began charging my soul into the point of my index finger again but…

Soul's body was catapulted toward the ground. A wall of wind and dust and dirt shielded my view of him as he slammed onto the concrete.

"Soul!" I cried again.

"I'm all right!" he yelled back. "Stop calling my name like a little girl!"

Augh, what a jerk. I was worried about you, you idiot!

When the smoke cleared, I saw that he had turned his feet into scythes and that they were lodged within the concrete. His body remained unharmed.

Smartass.

He had used his Weapon blood to his advantage.

He transformed his feet back to normal and dropped onto them. "How do you like them apples?" He smirked.

But there wasn't time to say anything else. The monster was moving again! And this time, it was aiming for Soul! It had its arm raised, ready to pounce.

My body moved on its own volition, and the world was moving in slow motion.

Before I knew it, I was nearing Soul, and I heard myself scream, "Look out!"

Soul looked at me, blinked, and then turned his head slowly toward the monster.

I raised my arms, and pushed him with all my might out of harm's way.

At that same moment, the monster's arm thrust itself against my waist, and I shot through the air. My air travel ended when my back slammed against the trunk of a tree. I slid down and could do nothing but let my body fall onto its side.

_It hurts._

_I can't…move my body._

_My vision's getting…blurry._

"Maka!" Soul ran to my side and cradled me in his arms.

I could hear the monster laughing its sinister laugh from somewhere nearby.

My eyelids fell.

"Oi! Maka! Wake up!" Soul shook me but I still couldn't muster up the strength to open my eyes. "Damn it! This is all my fault!" His voice was trembling and sounded afraid, but to me, it was the light within the darkness.

I knew that if I stopped hearing his voice, then I'd be lost within the dark void forever.

At least, that was the feeling I had.

Geez.

I couldn't lift my hand up, let alone defend myself now.

This was bad.

I could feel a thin trail of blood trickle down my forehead, onto to my cheeks, and then fall steadily in line with my neck.

I messed up.

How could I have been so stupid?

This was all my fault. If I hadn't been at the park, then Soul would have been able to pass without ever meeting this Evil.

"Maka!" Soul screamed my name again.

Ah.

So he _could_ sound like this.

Different.

Why couldn't he be more normal?

"Maka! Are you just going to die like this!"

_Oh, shut up. I volunteered for this. So I know what I'm doing._

"Without a fight! How lame and pathetic can you get?"

Lame? I would have chuckled if I could. My mouth was hurting, though, so I could only think about my responses.

I would have said, _"Aren't you the lame one? Trying to act so cool but when something serious happens, you loose all composure! Try being a little bit more mature instead of cool, idiot Soul!"_

But.

I guess I would tell him another day.

I tried to open my eyes but all connections my brain had with my body just either stopped or was taking an extremely long time processing my thoughts into actions.

My heart suddenly sped up.

Wait a minute. What was this? My mind…I felt it slipping from my hands.

_No, don't go. I can't go yet. Not now. Hey me, don't go to sleep right now._

_I still need to finish what I started._

_I still need to thank him for this morning._

_I still need to…_

_I still need to…_

_I still…_

And then, my body fell against Soul's arms, and I felt his heart momentarily stop.

He kept shouting my name, even though I couldn't have heard him anymore.

As I realized that, my mind suddenly wandered to that morning, when everything had been all right, when I hadn't meet _Soul_, or _Kid_, or _Black Star_ yet.

_Aahh_, I sighed. _Today just really wasn't my day._

* * *

><p>I dreamed about Kid, and Black Star, and Soul, and Professor Shinigami, and Tho, and Professor Stein, and everyone I had met and seen at Shibusen. I dreamed about Meister Academy and my friends I had left. I missed them. I wished I could have seen them one last time before I left Meister.<p>

But…wishing wasn't my thing.

"_It's not useless to wish on stars."_

My mother had told me that, but after a while, I didn't even know when, I had begun doubting her words.

And then I was in a pitch black world with only a strong spot light on me. It made a perfect circle around me.

"Don't you trust mama anymore?" A man's voice. It was familiar. I heard a switch being turned on and knew that his body was under another spot light as well.

Suddenly, I was a little girl again, with my hair in pigtails and wearing my favorite dress. I didn't want to face the man behind me, so I looked at my feet in shame.

"Papa still loves mama no matter where she is," said the man in a kind, warm voice.

I didn't realize that I was crying until my tears hit my shoes. I sniffed but refused to dry my eyes. My hands clutched tightly at my dress.

"Do you hate papa and mama?"

My heart stopped for a split second, and I jerked my heard up.

_This voice…!_

Another light switch, another spot light…

The third and final one.

"No matter what happens," said the feminine voice, "we'll always love you."

I couldn't stop it from happening.

I couldn't stop it…

I couldn't stop…

"C-crying…" I stammered in my younger voice. "S-stop…crying…" I sniffed loudly. "Maka is…Maka is…a big girl n-now…. She can…she can t-take care of herself now…!" My voice faltered as I felt an ocean of tears swimming up my throat. I didn't care anymore. I wiped my tears with the back of my hands like the child I was.

"That's why…" I croaked. "That's why…!"

"_Are you all right?"_

I looked up from my sea of despair and guilt and let my memories wash over me.

"_Ah, that's right. Your name is…?"_

"_Maka."_

A face came into my mind.

Kid…

"_Maka, huh? My name's Death the Kid, but everyone calls me Kid."_

"_R-right."_

"_You're going to live in the dorms as well, right, Maka?"_

"_Y-yes, I am."_

That's right…

That was our first conversation.

"_Don't come here like you own the place, transfer student! For I am God!"_

"_I can't do that. I have to give the transfer student a warm welcome first."_

Black Star…

I chuckled. Funny Black Star… The first time we met, he tried to attack me.

"_W-what the heck! Why the hell are you attacking me?"_

"_That's my welcome, duh!"_

"_W-wha… Stop laughing or else this God'll chew up right up and…"_

"_I…I must be imaging this. You…you can't be a gi-gi-gi…no, that's…that's not possible…"_

A boy with a devilish grin, white hair, and ruby red eyes came into my mind.

In my mind, he was looking down at me as I lay on the red bench.

In my mind, he looked angry as he argued with me in the school hallway.

In my mind, he was laughing and looking happier than I've ever seen him.

"_Your real name is weird already so what's the difference?"_

_I gaped at him. "M-my name's not weird! Maka is a fine name for anyone!"_

"_Yeah, especially for you since you're so weird yourself." He began laughing, his smiling face up toward the moonlit sky._

"_Maka Albarn."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Uh, what I meant to say is…sorry. About this morning…sorry."_

I closed my eyes.

Why was I here?

What reason did I have to be here with everyone?

There was only one reason: Professor Shinigami had given me a mission.

But deep down, I had promised myself something.

That promise wouldn't be able to surface for some time, I knew that.

But…

But…!

"Mama, papa." I still couldn't make myself to turn around and face them.

The limelight was too sour.

I guess I was still a child then.

"I…" I struggled to find the correct words to convey my feelings to them.

It was too difficult.

They waited patiently for me nonetheless.

"One day, I'll grant this selfish wish of mine…and come back to you!"

I shut my eyes, preparing for shouts and yells of objection, of my voice being misunderstood but…

"We'll be waiting, Maka."

Their voices…were too kind.

I held back tears and nodded. "Mm. I'll come back. For sure, I'll come back!"

The spotlights faded away, making the two tall figures behind me slowly disappear into darkness until only my spotlight was left. I closed my eyes and breathed in and out, calming my heart from all the crying.

And then…

I heard his voice.

It was faint at first, and then it grew stronger, and stronger, until I felt myself being lifted upward into a bright light.

* * *

><p>"Maka! Wake up, damn it!" Soul shook me harder than before. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake u—"<p>

"Aahh, shut up! You're so loud!"

I slapped my hands against his cheeks and he puffed his lips like a fish. The sight was endearingly funny.

_I was back._ He had brought me back.

Hmph. I guess I should thank him later.

"Finally, yer awahe!" he spit out.

"Ugh!" I pushed him away in disgust. "Don't slobber over me!"

"Whose fault is that!" He rubbed his cheeks that were slowly turning red. Was he embarrassed or had I slapped him too hard?

The Evil soul stomped its foot on the ground, gathering out attention.

I didn't know how long I had been knocked out, but it was time to finish this battle.

"Soul, would you mind if I became your Meister just for tonight?" I kept my eyes on the monster advancing toward us.

Soul shrugged his shoulders, digging his hands into his pockets. "Doesn't matter. As long as I can get something to eat, I'm fine with anything."

I smiled. "Thank you."

The monster raised its arm again but Soul and I were prepared.

Soul transformed into a scythe and hovered in midair for a moment before I caught it by the handle. I twirled it between my fingers.

Strange. Our Soul Wavelengths matched almost perfectly. Even though this was the first time I was using Soul as a Weapon, the scythe felt warm and friendly against the palm of my hands.

The Evil soul swung its huge arm at me but I sidestepped, dodging the blow. Its arm smashed into the ground and without missing a beat, I jumped atop its hand and ran up its arm, brandishing my Weapon.

"Your soul is mine!"

I swung the scythe horizontally.

A clean cut.

The Evil soul's eyes became wide with disbelief, its mouth hanging open. With a final cry, its upper body slid from its lower half and then slowly began disappearing from the bottom up.

My body tensed. The Evil soul was opening and closing its mouth, as if talking.

"_Master, I've failed you…"_

And then it was gone.

Only its floating ball of soul remained.

I landed on my feet, and Soul transformed back into his human form.

I walked over to the floating piece of Soul, his mouth drooling and his eyes hungrily staring at it. He grabbed it with his bare hand and, opening his mouth—

"Thanks for the meal!"

_Gulp_

—ate it.

I watched him as he slurped it down his throat and licked his fingers afterward.

I turned around from him and looked at the park.

Ugh…it was totally destroyed. But…why were the bench and lamp the only things left standing! I chuckled. It was indeed a mystery…

A cold wind blew and I shivered.

About that Evil soul…I wondered what it meant with its final words. It had a master? But…Evil souls usually worked alone.

Could it be…?

Was the Evil at Shibusen rounding up souls?

"Whoo, that was fun," laughed Soul. I heard him walk toward me but he abruptly stopped in his tracks.

I didn't bother to turn around. I was busy studying Shibusen Academy in the distance. That Evil within it…where was it? I was sure it didn't know I was looking for it, otherwise it would have attacked me or something. But there was a high chance that it _did_ in fact know of me. Why else would that Evil soul attack us? Hmm…

Strangely enough, Soul was being very quiet.

That unnerved me. What was he thinking?

I turned around and forced a smile. "W-well, I guess you better go—"

"It's you!" he shouted angrily, pointing an accusing finger at me.

I gaped at him. "W-what did I do?"

"You! I _knew_ I'd seen you before!"

"Yeah? We met at school. Don't you remember?" I raised a brow at him.

"No— not that!" he spat. He rushed right up to me and began doing dramatic hand gestures in front of my face. "Before! I knew it! From the moment I saw _the back of your head!_"

Uh oh…

"I thought it couldn't have been you at first because you had no reason to run away," he continued on, fueling my dread and horror. "But then I saw the back of your head, and the two matched perfectly! The only thing I wasn't sure about w-was…"

He covered his face with his hands, trying to hide his reddening face.

"That person h-had a g-_girl_'s back…and y-you're a _guy_…"

"Huh?" I couldn't hear him. He was being too quiet.

"Augh, never mind what I said! The point is!" He glared at me. "It was you, wasn't it?"

"Um…" If I could play dumb, then I would play dumb, but he was so adamant.

"It was you. Back then."

And then he said the _three little words_ that brought my entire mission down.

"In the shower."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time on Eat My Soul!<strong>

"_You idiot! Are you trying to draw the police here!"_

"_Mff ff mm ffing mmh mmh mm? MFF."_

"_Black Star! Are you all right?"_

"_You'll be sharing a room with Black Star."_

"_What was that? Maka! Kidd! Are you guys all right?"_

_How did I end up like this with him!_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So how was it? Please tell me what you thought of it!

I try to upload once a day. That means I'm mostly sitting at the computer trying to cook up words so that the stories I write will be a good meal for my readers, ha ha! Now that I think of it...just what the heck do I do every day? It's all a blur...I guess, I write, write some more, read, take breaks, draw, write some more, take some more breaks...and the circle of life continues. By the way, I usually upload new chapters at 12 am. I stay up late...

I dunno if it's because I've been writing nonstop for the past week but my mind is going fuzzy. I can't seem to write at the moment. Everything I'm writing seems so repetitive that it's kinda pissing me off. _-sigh-_ BUT! I will prevail! I told myself to finish this story even if it kills me.

Thank you everyone who read the last chapter! I read your guys' reviews and loved your responses. T^T

As always, thank you again for reading, reviewing, faving, or even clicking on my story!


	8. My New Family!

**Story Title:** Eat My Soul

**Rating:** T for Teen

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Action/Slice-of-Life

**Synopsis:** Maka's mission is to transfer to Shibusen Academy in order to find the whereabouts of an Evil soul. But the thing is…it's an all-boy's school.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

**My New Family!**

* * *

><p>"It was you! In the shower! I know it was you so don't even try to say anything against me!" Soul had backed me up against a tree. I held onto my blue bag for dear protection. I had to make a run for it!<p>

I turned to my left but Soul already knew what I was planning. He slammed his hands against the tree, encasing me between his arms. Now there was nothing between us but inches of air as he drew himself closer to me. I could practically smell his skin.

I was scared. He knew it was me. What would become of my mission now? Would I have to go back to Meister Academy and live in shame for the rest of my life?

No…

No!

That just…

That just couldn't happen!

"Someone help! Someone! Anyone! He's trying to kidnap me!" I screamed but no one was there. I only wanted for him to become startled and back off. But he didn't.

Instead, he covered my mouth with his hand. I tried to slip past him anyway but he caught me in his arms from behind. It looked like he was embracing me, like lovers did before one of them would shout, "Don't go!" But I desperately wanted to scream the _opposite_ of that: "Please, go right ahead and leave me!" But of course, I couldn't.

"You idiot! Are you trying to draw the police here!" he hissed into my ear. I felt chills crawl up my spine. I struggled to free myself but his grip was amazingly strong.

I narrowed my eyes. "Mff ff mm ffing mmh mmh mm? MFF."

Translation: "If it meant getting rid of you? Yes."

"Okay, I don't know what you just said but I don't really care. All I want to know is why you were in my bathroom." He slid his hand off my face but wouldn't let me go.

I would have run away if he did.

Geh, now that I thought about it, this was the first time a boy's ever held me like this. _Nyaaaugh!_ I blushed profusely and felt my neck as hot as ever. "B-because I was…scared," I whispered, my voice cracking.

"_Hah?_ Scared? What for? Sorry, but I'm only interested in hot girls. Guys aren't my thing." He flung me away from him as if I had cooties and I landed on my knees. What a jerk.

And then realization dawned on me. I spun my head over my shoulder and looked up at him. "Wait…what did you say?"

"I said I only like hot girls." Soul leaned down and smirked in front of my face.

"No! After that!"

He looked at me. "I'm not gay," he stated rather bluntly.

I stared at the ground, my mouth slightly open. _"He still thinks…I'm a guy. He still thinks I'm a guy!"_ This entire time I thought he had found out that I was a girl! But I had been wrong!

He still thought I was a guy!

I was saved!

"Hey, are you really—"

"It was me!" I confessed. It was time to get this mess over with. I would tell him that it had been me in the shower, and nothing more. I was already on dangerous ground.

Soul narrowed his eyes at me. "I knew it! Bastard! What were you doing in my dorm?"

"Because I thought it was _my_ room! That's why! And when you came in, you scared me so I had to jump!"

"Why? You could've just shouted at us or gotten angry."

"T-that's true but…" The truth was: if I hadn't jumped out when I did, he would've seen me entirely. Not as a guy, but as a girl. And I couldn't have that.

_Looks like my mission isn't over just yet, Professor Shinigami!_

Shoot! My pause was too long! I definitely looked suspicious…but my mind was blank! I couldn't think of anything to say! Oh, great…

"Look, let's just," Soul held out his hand to me, "put this behind us, and go back to the dorms."

I looked at his hand, and then to his eyes.

He was being nice again.

Why?

Should I take his hand?

Would that be weak of me?

Was this pity he was giving me?

Or was it simply kindness?

That person named Soul Eater…was a mysterious person indeed.

I took his hand and he hoisted me back onto my feet.

My stomach jittered. It was a strange feeling.

"Why're you so light and scrawny? That's not how guys should be!" He laughed.

Ah, he sounded nice, his laughter.

My heart thumped against my chest, a single thump that resounded through my body. I held my hand over it.

…Huh?

"And I noticed that you're skin's not rough, and that your bones aren't as thick." He mused about my un-masculine body until, I saw for a split second, his face went red, and he covered his mouth with his hand. "And if it was you I saw…that back…a girl's…it was y-you…no, that couldn't be it."

I leaned my ear toward him. He was talking too quiet again! Gawd, that was annoying! "Huh? What did you say?"

"Nothing!" he spat.

I was taken aback. "What's with you?"

"I said it was nothing so it's nothing! This is really uncool." He tried to play off his awkwardness by spinning around and walking away but I saw it, his face.

He was blushing.

Uh. _Why_, though?

"Hey, why're you embarrassed?" I teased. I took a step forward but felt a searing pain travel up my ankle and I stopped where I was. Uh oh…

Soul turned around. "I'm not embarrassed, damn it!" And then he saw me clutching my right ankle. He ran over to me, looking worried. "Oi, are you all right? Is your ankle sprained?"

"Y-yeah, I think so. Probably during our battle with that Evil soul." My pain reminded me that I had to report this to Professor Shinigami tomorrow.

Soul sighed deeply but I found myself staring at his back. He was crouched down, ready for me to get on so that he could piggy-back me the rest of the way.

I turned my head stubbornly to the side. "It doesn't hurt that much! I can walk on my own…" I tried to stand but the pain came again, this time much worse. Ouch…

"Stop being a stupid ass and get on." He sighed again, as if this was a hassle to him. Jerk.

There was nothing else I could do. I shifted myself onto his back, and he lifted me up as if I weighed nothing more than a baby chick. But he still said, "God, stop eating. You're super heavy."

"S-shut up! I know I'm heavy but you don't have to say it out loud!" I punched his back and he laughed. I tried to suppress a smile.

The journey home took a lot less time than when I first came to the park.

I think I knew why.

* * *

><p>"Oi! Black Star! What are you doing?" Soul called out as we neared the dorms.<p>

I looked in the direction he was shouting at and saw Black Star doing sit ups in the tree. What a weirdo.

"One thousand and one. One thousand and two. One thousand and…hey! Soul! There you are!" bellowed Black Star, happily waving over to him. Soul grinned at him. "Why'd you come back so late? And who's that with…" Our eyes met and Black Star promptly fell from the tree with a loud thud. Pieces of garbage flew in the air at his landing.

I yelped. "Black Star! Are you all right?"

"He'll be fine," said Soul but I wasn't listening. I had dropped myself off his back and was hopping on one foot over to where Black Star lay. "Oi! Maka! Your ankle!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" I waved him off and he frowned at me. I knelt down to make sure Black Star was all right. "Black Star?" I whispered cautiously.

"Ugh…" Black Star sat up and rubbed his head. "I'm fine. I'm a God and Gods are immor…" Our eyes locked again and for some reason, his face began reddening. He jumped away from me.

…What?

"Oh! It's the transfer student! W-w-w-why're you here? And with Soul too?"

I gulped.

"We met on the way here." Soul walked over to me and held out a hand for me. I took it and with his help, stood back up. A silent agreement passed between us: We wouldn't say a word about what we knew.

Black Star began laughing for apparently no reason at all. "Ahahaha…haa."

"Is he always like this?" I whispered to Soul.

He bent down so that I wouldn't have to tip toe. "Not really. He's naturally weird but something seems a bit off with him right now. Maybe he knocked his head with his weights one too many times," he snickered.

"That's not funny! He could seriously get injured from that!" I said icily.

"H-hey! Stop talking to only yourselves!" Black Star was suddenly between me and Soul but when our shoulders accidentally touched, he completely freaked out (by screaming like a little girl) and rammed himself against Soul. They both ended up knocking each other over.

"A-are you two all right?" I hovered over them, unsure if I would be able to help or not with my sprained ankle.

"Geez, Black Star!" Soul bellowed. "What's with you! Why're you acting weirder than normal?"

Black Star defended himself by stating: "I-I'm not acting weird! I'm acting like how a God should act!"

"Then I hope Death takes you," said Soul tonelessly. He got up and grabbed my wrist, pulling me into Shibusen Dorms. "Let's go, Maka."

"Eh? But what about Black Star?" I looked over my shoulder to find Black Star looking shocked. At what, I didn't know.

"He'll be fine, he'll be fine! Aahh! I'm hungry, damn it!"

"Hey!" Black Star ran in after us. "Why're you dragging the transfer student to our dorm room?"

"Isn't it obvious? He's going to be living with us from now on!" said Soul. He looked at me, and then to his hand that was wrapped around my wrist. I didn't know why, but he suddenly let go.

My entire arm felt cold…why?

"T-transfer student!" Black Star kept his distance from me even though it would've been fine if he were closer. "You…you're really going to live with us?"

I nodded. "Yeah. That's how it sort of turned out…"

"No! That…that can't be right!" he screamed.

"Well _sorry_ for intruding!" I said with attitude.

"No, I didn't mean it that way! Don't…" He looked about ready to cry. "Don't misunderstand!" And then he dashed up the stairs, past a confused Soul.

* * *

><p>I heard a door slam as Soul and I (he was carrying me on his back again) headed up the stairs to our dorm. That was probably Black Star. I chuckled.<p>

"Is he that funny?" Soul asked, sounding bored. He took his time with each step.

_Hurry it up, will ya? Why're you taking so long?_

"Well, yeah," I replied promptly. "It's not every day I meet someone as energetic as him. Well, maybe one other person, but…he's energetic in a different way."

"What the hell? Your explanation makes no sense."

"What? Well, it does to me so that's fine."

"Right, right…"

"Geez." I punched his back. "Stop agreeing with that nonchalant attitude of yours."

"This nonchalant attitude of mine is what makes me cool. Calm in the face danger, ha!" He laughed.

"Calm, yeah right. You weren't so calm when that Evil soul came at us."

"That was because—!" But he never finished his sentence, so I never found out what he had wanted to say. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because it's in the past."

I frowned. Was he angry? No…I didn't want him to be angry.

Wait. Would it have been bad if he was angry?

Of course it was!

But why was I caring so much about it?

Were we already this close to worry about such things as anger?

Or was I simply being conceited?

Was it only me?

Was it?

_Thump_

…Huh?

What…what was this?

My heart was speeding up; it was starting to pound louder and louder. Oh, no. Could Soul hear it? I didn't want him to hear it. Of all people, I didn't want him to hear it. I shut my eyes, willing my beating heart to calm. But nothing I did worked. Why wasn't it listening to me!

"I can't open the door."

"Huh?"

"I said I can't open the door." We were standing in front of room two-four-six. Soul turned his head over his shoulder and our faces were suddenly right in front of each other's. "Can you stand?"

"Y-yeah." I nodded, as if mesmerized by his intoxicating eyes.

But before I could move, the door burst open and…I couldn't believe it. Kid was standing there in casual clothes, looking even more handsome than this morning. I forced down an idiotic smile.

"Maka? What happened?" Kid looked us up and down.

"Ran into an Evil soul. I killed it easily though newbie here tripped and sprained his ankle," said Soul, ignoring my appalled looked.

"That—!" My voice caught in my throat. "That…was what exactly happened," I continued rigidly. That bastard Soul, twisting the story to suit himself…! He flashed me an evil grin and I glared at him.

"Come and sit down, Maka. I'll look at your ankle." Kid beckoned us inside.

"What? You know how to fix sprained ankles?"

"Not really," he chuckled. "But I do know some tricks."

When Soul took me inside, he dropped me off on the sofa. I looked around, hardly recognizing my surroundings. Everything was…clean and…organized and not to mention strangely symmetrical. Was this Kid's doing? "Um…is this room two-four-six?"

"Yeah, it is." Soul yawned and flexed his arm. "Make sure to go on a diet tomorrow, Maka."

I puffed my cheeks furiously. "Oh, shut up!"

"And how did you two meet?" Kid walked in front of me and then, I was extremely surprised, knelt down on one knee.

"Kid? What're…you doing?" I tilted my head at him. He gave me his dazzling smile and my cheeks flushed.

"Just a trick," he said.

Damn. How was he able to make me feel all jittery inside with just one look?

He then lowered his eyes to my ankle, and pressed on the spot where it hurt most. I winced at the pain and he noticed. "Sorry. It'll hurt for only a moment. I promise."

I nodded.

He pressed down on the pain again, but this time, his finger tips began glowing a golden color, illuminating his face. Was that the color of his soul? It looked so pretty and warm; it reminded me of sweet honey. He slowly and gently moved his fingertips around my ankle, letting the glow spread out like ripples on the surface of a pond. My skin tingled at his touch, but became warm, and my tensed muscles started to relax. Before I knew it, the pain had completely gone. I gasped.

He finished his strange magic and smiled up at me. "Does it still hurt?"

It didn't hurt really, but still felt a little sore. At least it was much better now. "No, it doesn't!" I said in awe. "But it's still a bit sore. …What did you do?"

"Souls have natural healing abilities. I just transferred some of my soul into you to speed up your recovery."

"Wow…" I marveled at his prowess. "I've heard of this kind of soul skill before, but I've never tried it or seen it done. C-can you…" I hesitated. He picked up on what I was going for and grinned.

"I'll teach you any time."

I beamed at him. "Thank you, Kid!"

"We met by accident," Soul interrupted.

Oh. I had completely forgotten he was even there.

"Doofus here was sleeping on the street and I just happened by him." Soul pressed something cold against my cheek and I yelped in surprise. "Calm down, it's just iced tea."

"Oh." I took the cold can from him. "Well, grandpa here started bawling like a baby in the middle of the battle," I said with a smug grin. Kid stifled a laugh for a split second, the world went away and I was only looking at him.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh all you want, Kid. Aren't you going to drink that, _Maka_?" He put a clear emphasis on my name.

"Yes, I am, _Soul_." So I did the same. I opened my can and—

_PSSSHHH_

A fountain of artificially enhanced liquid burst out at me, soaking my upper body.

What…the…

"Hell was that!" I shouted at Soul as he rolled on the floor laughing.

"Oh, my God, you actually fell for that! Kahahahaha!" Tears were streaming out of his eyes now.

"I thought this was tea!"

"It's actually soda! Pfft—hahaha!"

Grrrr! _That guy…that guy…that…little boy!_

"Soul! I'm going to take you out right now!" I screamed.

"Go ahead, thick-ankles!" he laughed.

"Why you little—!" I jumped onto my feet but…

Crud. My ankle was still sore.

Pain lashed out to my delicate senses and my brain gave out a command that I _had_ to follow. It told me: _Are you friggen' stupid! Don't move yer damn ankle!_

Aaah, why was my brain so cruel and my body so weak?

I stumbled on my way up and fell forward. I was just about to cry out when Kid reacted to my pitiful self and caught me within his arms.

This was my second time being held like this…!

I was secretly happy.

"What! What!" Black Star ran into the living room and his eyes widened when he saw Kid holding me. "What are you guys…doing?" His voice was strangely quiet and he looked seriously shocked.

"Idiot Soul did the soda can joke on me!" I complained.

"What! Soul! How could you do that to the transfer student?" Black Star did dramatic hand gestures in the air to show how serious his crime was but Soul wasn't paying attention. He was looking at Kid with an unreadable expression in his eyes.

"And…oh, no! I'm so sorry, Kid! I got your shirt wet, too!" I gently pried myself away from his warm chest and stared at the soaked area.

"Good job, Soul!" cried Black Star happily. I stared at him and he withdrew himself back into his room dejectedly.

"No, it's all right, Maka." Kid didn't look angry or annoyed. "Soul, make sure to properly apologize."

Soul didn't say anything.

Kid held out his hand to me. "Come on, Maka. I'll help you get to the bathroom so that you can change."

I shook my head vigorously. "Oh, no! You've already helped me so much! I don't want to keep depending on you for everything…."

He chuckled. "That's a legitimate reason. I guess I should let you walk on your own two feet." He then gave me a look that I couldn't quite make out. It was only for a seconds, but it was there.

What was it?

"But for now, I can't stand to not do anything." He smiled from ear to ear and caught me in his arms, bridal style, and ran through the hallway, into his bedroom, and once we were in front of the bathroom door, he gingerly placed me back onto my feet.

What just happened?

Everything he did was always so…kind and generous and he always made my heart skip at least three heart beats. This feeling…this feeling…

"There! Now you get to changing clothes. When you're done, we'll all have dinner. All right, Maka?"

He said my name…! He's said it before but I felt cheery every time he did. "Y-yeah!"

He waved as he went back out into the hallway.

For a few seconds I just simply stood where I was, ignoring the pain in my ankle.

And then I went inside, closed the door behind me, and then slid to the ground, sighing deeply.

* * *

><p>"But he thinks I'm a guy," I told my reflection. I had changed into below the knee shorts and was wearing a shirt that looked a bit too big on me. It made me look like someone's younger brother borrowing his older brother's clothes. Well, as long as it wasn't girl clothes then I didn't care. "So why's he being so…prince charming on me? Could it be that's actually…"<p>

My reflection made a horrified face.

"No, no! He can't be!" I said laughing.

"But there is a chance, you know?" replied my reflection.

"Nah, he doesn't seem the type."

"Then why's he so nice to you when you're both guys?" My reflection leaned toward me. "It could only mean one thing."

"…Nope. I won't believe it." I turned on the faucet for cold water.

"Then believe it when he tells it to you himself," my reflection jeered.

I ignored her.

_No, I wasn't going crazy._ My heart was just too excited to calm down right now.

I reached down into the sink to gather some water but when I put my fingertips under the running water, white, hot pain torched my feelers and I yanked my hand backward, waving my hand in the air.

"Yeouch!" I shrieked.

I had turned on the hot water instead of cold. Great…

"Maka?"

Hm? It was Soul. What did he want? "What?"

"Why'd you scream? Is something wrong?"

"What? Don't tell me you were standing outside with your ear against the door." I washed my hands, splashed water on my face, and then toweled myself dry.

"Keh!" he said spitefully through the door. "Like hell I'd do that. It's uncool…."

"Why do you keep going on and on about being cool? Can't you just be yourself?"

"Myself _is_ cool. Get used to it."

I sighed. "Whatever."

I stood there with my hands leaning against the sink. My ankle wasn't hurting anymore. Kid was amazing indeed… His skills reminded me that I was still Meister, and wanted to learn everything I could about being one. I had to learn how to do what he did no matter what.

"Hey, Soul?"

"Mm?" he grunted.

I sucked in a deep breath of air. I could imagine him lying on his bed, hands behind his head and trying to doze off. The only thing that kept us separated was a thin piece of wood, the door, but actually, we were further apart than we thought. At least, that was the feeling I got from him.

"Is it wrong for someone to…lie to everyone they know, just so that their wish can come true?" That subject had been bugging me for some time now.

"Hah? Where'd this come from? Are you really okay?" He sounded doubtful.

"Answer my question, Soul." I really needed him to answer. I felt that he would be able to say something that would lift this guilt from my shoulders. Was that selfish of me?

Soul grumbled, trying to think of what to say. I was about to call off his answer when he finally said something.

"It's…not right, for anyone to do that. It's selfish."

My eyes lowered and my spirits dropped. Ah, so he thought that too.

"But." He voice was loud and clear, as if he was making up for saying his earlier sentence. "For the person who lies, they have to understand that there are people who trust in them, and value them, so I guess…it's not an issue of lying, but _why_ you lied…and whether or not the feelings of both parties are properly connected at the end of it all…or something like that." He finished quite lamely but I understood what he meant.

"To properly convey your feelings..." I said softly, staring into my hands.

I chuckled.

_I guess our voices were properly connected then._

"Yeah, I understand. Thank you, Soul."

"…Look, if you have any problems…" I heard shuffling of feet. Had Soul gotten up from his bed? "Don't hesitate to come to me. I'll listen to you."

"Yeah. I will." I took in a deep breath, counted to three, and then let it all out. I felt stronger now. Soul had only answered one question, but I felt stronger. Maybe I was.

I grabbed hold of the doorknob and opened the door. Soul was sitting on his bed, his bare feet on the carpet.

"You ready to eat now?" he asked, getting up.

"Yup!" I cheerfully replied. He smiled at me. "Ah, who did the cooking?" I asked, trying to mask my sudden nervousness.

"Kid and Black Star."

"Huh? Black Star knows how to cook?"

"No. It wasn't even his turn but he said something about wanting to make sure of something."

"Make sure of what?"

"Beats me." He walked toward the hallways. "Come on."

I followed after him.

* * *

><p>The next few hours were like a dream.<p>

Everything was so fun that I forgot about my worries if only for a moment.

Turns out Black Star had wanted me to try his cooking. It tasted…incredible…I think I might have needed some medicine later, though. On the bright side, Kid was an excellent cook! His measurements on ingredients were spot on and he had even arranged the table to be symmetrical. Really, what was with him and things being symmetrical? It seemed that everyone in dorm room two-four-six was a weirdo, even me.

A boy who proclaimed loudly to the world that he was a God.

A handsome prince who strangely enough behaved like a little girl if things weren't symmetrical.

A jerk who always carried an aloof air around him but was both sincerely nice and mean.

And a girl, posing as a boy.

Could this family of four be any weirder?

…Oh, well.

I like this family.

My new family.

* * *

><p>"You'll be sharing a room with Black Star," said Kid when it was time to sleep. We had gathered in front of the closet to discuss room matters.<p>

"W-what! Why my room!" Black Star complained, pointing to himself.

"Because Soul and I already share a room." Kid looked at Black Star as if he had forgotten something very important.

"That's fine with me," I chimed in.

"W-well, that's not fine with me!" Black Star folded his arms and turned his back on me with a huff.

"Now, now, Black Star!" I patted him on the shoulder. "Let's be good friend, okay?"

"Wha! Don't touch me!"

I gasped. "What's up with you? I thought you were tougher than this." I smirked and leaned toward him. "Hey, are you actually a sissy?"

"No, I'm not! I'm a God! I'm the one who'll surpass God and become an even greater God than ever before!"

I clapped at his proclamation. "Oh? Well, good luck. Anyway, I'm tired." I really was tired. I hadn't even noticed that my eyes were calling for sleep until after we had finished eating dinner. What a day…

I walked into Black Star's room and wasn't surprised to find it still dirty, although it looked like he cleaned up a little.

"Stay on your side, got it?" Black Star ordered as he came in after me.

"Yeah, yeah," I laughed.

"You…really are like a girl…"

"Huh?" I couldn't hear him. He was mumbling.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" He jumped onto his bed and shuffled over so that his back faced me. I laughed.

After putting down my bag, I slipped into my cold bed and wrapped myself with my blankets. Warmth soon followed up my toes and into my heart. Aahh, sleeepp…

"Black Star…" I whispered.

"What?" he answered angrily.

"Good night."

He paused, and then said, "Good night!" a bit too loudly. I saw him cover his head with his blankets.

* * *

><p>I dreamt about Professor Shinigami. He told me that I had failed as a Meister and would be transferring to Shibusen as a girl as punishment. And then Kid appeared, offering to help me, but he was surrounded by burly men wearing dresses and make-up. Black Star flew down from the sky wearing a red cape and kept calling Kid a God. And then I was in a pitch dark room.<p>

No, not this place.

Anywhere but here.

I didn't want this.

Not yet.

I still hadn't made my wish come true yet.

A spot light went on from behind.

"Whether or not the feelings of both parties are properly connected at the end of it all…it's up to you."

That voice…!

It wasn't _their_ voices…

It was…

"Soul?"

I woke up.

* * *

><p>The sun was barely poking its head out from the western sky. I checked the time on Black Star's digital clock.<p>

_Three a.m._

Ugh.

I let my head drop back onto my pillow. I was extremely tired, but also extremely thirsty. Sadly enough, my thirst won over my sleepy eyes. I got up and headed into the living room.

I left Black Star snoring on his bed.

The house was cold in the mornings. Mist wrapped the trees and dew drops fell from leaves and petals. On the windows was perspiration, sliding ever so slowly downward. It was dark. I had to keep my hand out in front of me to make sure I didn't bump anything along the way.

I made it safely into the living room but heard a faint noise. It sounded like breathing…

Because the windows weren't draped with curtains, a small shimmer of sunlight beamed through and brightened the dark room ever so slightly. I could make out objects now.

The breathing was coming from the sofa. I trailed my fingers atop the edge of it and looked on the other side to see who it was.

My heart leaped from my chest.

It was Kid.

Sleeping.

A sleeping Kid…!

He looked so perfect even when asleep.

I giggled. This would probably be few times that I would catch him sleeping.

In his hand was a book. It was propped open to a page but I didn't read it. I carefully took it from his hands, marked it with the bookmark on the table, and set it down.

I placed my chin on the back of the couch and simply watched him sleep.

His hair fell across his forehead with an elegant grace, and his defined jaw only heightened his good looks. His pale throat had a nice curve to it and looked so unprotected and easy to taint. I imagined myself getting a paint brush and splashing a blotch of green or red on him, just to see how he would react.

"He'd definitely get angry," I said despairingly.

I sighed at the sight of him. Was I really starting to…

I made a face.

No, it couldn't be.

I reached down and poked his cheek. He felt cold.

I knew instantly of what I wanted to do. I ran back into my room (Black Star was still snoozing soundly), grabbed my own blankets, and then went back to Kid. _This outta warm him up!_

I walked over to him, blanket in my hands, when I tripped on something round. I shouted.

Suddenly, I was falling, falling, falling…

And I landed.

Right.

On.

Top.

Of.

Him.

"Eek!" I squeaked like a mouse.

The only thing separating us was the blanket.

To my horror, Kid was waking up…!

He looked sleepy-eyed, but aware that something was going on. And then…our eyes met, and I could do nothing to stop the heat in my face.

He parted his lips that were only inches away from mine. "Ma—"

"Soul? Did you hear that too? Maka's not in bed!"

"Kid isn't either."

"What _was_ that? Maka! Kid! Are you guys all right?"

I heard footsteps coming into the living room. This wasn't good. I was about to pull myself away from Kid when he suddenly wrapped his strong his arms around me and strengthened his hold. He pressed me against his chest.

W-w-w-w-w-what was he doing!

"Shh," he whispered.

I was completely and utterly embarrassed. What was he doing! Or rather, what was he thinking! _Did he _want_ Black Star and Soul to find us like this?_

But it was too late. Black Star and Soul already came into the living room.

"Kid? Maka?" Soul walked over to the couch and…his eyes slowly fell on us. I looked up at his face and saw his horrified expression.

No…not this.

Anything but this.

Of all people, I didn't want Soul to see this.

Kid was still holding tightly onto me, drilling his eyes into Soul's.

My heart dropped down into a bottomless pit of shame and guilt.

How did I end up like this with him!

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time On Eat My Soul!<strong>

"_Are you kidding me!"_

"_That transfer student…he's kind of…"_

"_He's amazing, isn't he?"_

"_Why do you keep talking about him?"_

"_I can only talk about these things with you."_

"_Is the distance shortening?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Long chapter. I didn't mean for it to drag out this long. I wanted it to be at least three thousand words only but it ended up becoming a five thousand word essay. Ha ha! Oh, well. So how was it?

I read everyone's reviews! Thanks guys, so much! T_T And thank you to everyone who's read and reviewed all the chapters! I know who you are and am very grateful you enjoy reading my story!

I wanted Maka to be able to fight without having a Weapon. Black Star can do this thing already so I just kinda borrowed him and Stein's abilities, ha ha. It'll be a while before Maka actually gets a Weapon of her own so...yeah, she needs something cool to defend herself with. And Soul will find out about her true gender...someday. Ha ha! Let's just wait for that moment to happen. Hopefully, it won't be much longer.

And how's everyone on the story's relationship? I wonder if I'm tilting the scale too much on Kid. Ha ha... But the underdog always wins!

As always, thank you everyone who read, reviewed, faved, or even just clicked on my story! See you in the next chapter! C:


	9. My Maiden Soul!

**Story Title:** Eat My Soul

**Rating:** T for Teen

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Action/Slice-of-Life

**Synopsis:** Maka's mission is to transfer to Shibusen Academy in order to find the whereabouts of an Evil soul. But the thing is…it's an all-boy's school.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

**My Maiden Soul!**

* * *

><p>It was as if time stopped for us all.<p>

No one said a word.

We didn't even breathe.

The only sound I heard was my heart, beating slowly against my chest. It sounded so pitiful and ached every time.

Why did this have to happen?

Soul swallowed, and was the first to speak. "Kid…" His voice was trembling. He looked scared. Beads of sweat dripped from his forehead. His eyes never left us. "What are you doing?" He forced the last words out; I could hear his throat almost being lodged with something.

I slowly breathed in and out.

Why was I…feeling so…

Heartbroken?

"Practicing my new symmetry dance move," Kid replied brightly. "Soul, Black Star, would you care to joi—"

"Hell no," the two boys replied in unison.

"Stop doing that! It's embarrassing to look at you!" Soul diverted his eyes away from Kid by looking into the kitchen. "You look like you're hugging thin air."

Black Star looked around the dimly lit room. "Where's Maka? Did you see 'im, Kid?"

I blinked.

_Uh, hello?_

_I was right here, between this guy's arms! Are you two just playing dumb?_

"I did, actually," Kid said matter-of-factly.

I tensed.

"He said he was going outside to throw away the garbage." He never loosened his hold on me. "He left a few seconds ago."

"Then who was it that was screaming?" Soul yawned loudly. "Sounded a lot like Ma—"

"Ah, that was the T.V. I left it on. I just turned it off now."

"Stop wasting electricity." Soul stretched his arms and began walking back into the hallway. "I hope shrimp boat didn't trip going down the stairs," he said, scratching the back of his head.

"What's this? I woke up for no reason. The next time this happens, there's going to be hell to pay!" Black Star pointed his finger at Kid and then retreated back into his room.

Two door slams.

And they were gone.

What…just happened?

Kid and I waited at least an entire minute to make sure Soul and Black Star were safely in their beds before sighing in relief. Finally, Kid let go me and I scrambled back onto my feet.

"Sorry about that," he said. He let out a breath of air and sat upright.

"W-what was that about?" I demanded, trying to keep my voice low. "I was right there! Why couldn't they see me?"

Kid looked at me with surprise. "Maka…don't tell me you weren't taught that at your old school?"

"Taught _what_?"

"Flickering Soul."

"Fli…ckering… Ah!" I raised my index finger into the air. I remembered now! _Flickering Soul!_ It was a high level Meister technique that allowed one to turn invisible by forcing their souls to become as small as possible. It was a bit like a flickering flame; the brighter it was, the easier people could see you. The smaller it was, the more difficult it would be. But to force someone else's soul to become small…that required a great amount of skill. I gasped at Kid. "You…you're strong enough to apply Flickering Soul onto someone else?"

"I suppose I am." He smiled at me as if this fact was not worthy of noting.

"Are you kidding me!" I dropped onto my knees, my head hanging low. Not only was he handsome, but he was a powerful Meister too! That obviously meant I couldn't even hold a measly candle to his ritualistic bonfire…!

_Grr…!_ My pride was hurt.

But more importantly…

That scared the hell out of me! I held my chest, feeling the rapid beats of my heart. I even broke a sweat! Black Star and Soul…they didn't see me at all. To them, Kid was hugging thin air.

That…

That…

Was too close to call!

If Soul had seen me in that situation, what would I have—

Why was I thinking about Soul?

…My brain wasn't connecting my thoughts properly.

…I didn't understand.

Why was I thinking about Soul?

My head told me: _"It's too early to be thinking this deep about something that only happened within a few hours. You don't know them, and they don't know you. Best to leave it alone."_

…Was that right?

"By the way, Maka." Kid broke my train of thoughts.

"Hm?" My voice sounded pathetic.

"This…" He gently lifted the blanket that was spread over his legs.

My neck began prickling so I knew I was blushing. "I-I-It's mine! I thought that you were cold so I…" My voice gradually faded away because of the look he was giving me. It was there again, for the same split second as last time.

That look…

"Thank you, Maka." He knelt down in front of me like before and draped the blanket over my shoulders. "But you seem to have a more delicate body than mine, so it'd be best if you slept well with this." He patted me on the head, "Good night," and then headed into the kitchen.

"I'll have to take out the trash to back up my story. I'm sorry for not telling you earlier that I could use Flickering Soul, Maka." He grabbed the black bag sitting in the trash can, tied it shut, and headed for the door. Before he went, he turned over his shoulder and said with a funny grin, "But try not to fall on me anymore." With a chuckle, he left our house.

I stared into space.

He was way too nice for his own good. It was making me trip all over the place. A single word, a single gesture…was enough to make me melt.

And that was what I was doing right now: melting.

"I…"

I swallowed.

"I'm not thirsty anymore!"

I ran back to my room, where Black Star was snoring loudly, and jumped onto my bed, covering my entire body with my blanket.

I shut my eyes but…

I couldn't go back to sleep.

"_Now that I think about it…what did he mean by me having a more 'delicate' body than him?"_

* * *

><p>"Why the hell are you throwing away the trash at three o'clock in the morning? Are you stupid?"<p>

"I-I just happened to wake up then! Besides, I like cleaning."

"What the hell! Gross! What kind of guy likes cleaning!"

"A decent guy like me!"

Soul and I turned our heads away with a huff.

It was the next day and we were walking to school together. Black Star got up surprisingly early to take the long route to school just so he could have a morning workout and Kid said he had something to discuss with one of the teachers so he left early as well.

So in the end, it was just me and Soul.

I sighed and absentmindedly touched my arm.

Kid's touch still lingered….

Birds chirped loudly to each other from the tree tops and every now and then, joggers would pass us by. There weren't any cars around so the streets were empty. That was good. I hated waiting in traffic. All the loud noises and engines stirring the air…not to mention everyone's eyes would be on you once you began crossing the street and what was worse: a rude driver would honk his horn at you! Grrr…thinking about that made me angry. But…that was life.

It felt a bit strange to be going to school. After everything that happened, school was extremely out of the ordinary. I couldn't shake the feeling that I would be facing off another Evil soul soon. But…the birds flapping by, the crisp morning air, and the smell of summer…

It was good that I was out walking.

It was too early to start arguing with this guy, I knew that, but I had a feeling we'd start bickering again over something insignificant. "My ankle isn't hurting anymore, you know?"

Soul smiled. "Oh, yeah? That's good."

"Kid's a really strong Meister."

"Of course he is," he said, sounding as if that was the most normal thing ever.

"Yeah, but I didn't know just how strong he was until he did Fli—"

I caught myself mid-sentence. Crap! How stupid of me! I wasn't supposed to know he could do Flickering Soul. Cover up! Cover up!

"Fli?" Soul raised an eyebrow.

"Fli…fli…" Think fast, think fast! "Flips!"

Soul stared at me as I was the dumbest thing he's ever seen since the soda can joke. "What does _flips_ have anything to do with being a strong Meister?"

"E-everything!" I stammered. "I mean, during battle, you'll have to run around everywhere, dodging Evil souls' attacks, right? So knowing how to flip is a great boost to your skill!"

"You…" He made a face that told me he was struggling to find the correct word for me. "You're an _idiot_!"

"What!"

He then sped up his pace, creating a huge gap between us. "Don't walk next to me! I don't want to be seen with a moron like you."

"Oh? Trying to be a cool guy? Well, my ankle's all better now so don't even try to out run me." I easily caught up to his side.

He glared down at me and I shot him a satisfied grin.

But then he suddenly began walking faster, so I walked faster as well. But then we went even faster than before, and faster, and faster, until we were full out running with all our might to school.

Our figures were nothing more but blurs as we hurtled down the street.

* * *

><p>"Oh? Why're you two here so early?" Professor Stein was the only one in the classroom when we had made it in. In his hand was a clipboard and in his mouth was a burning cigarette. He was halfway finished with it.<p>

"Just…felt like…getting some…exercise," Soul and I panted. We were crumbling at the doorway, leaning against the frames for support. We had arrived at school five minutes after leaving our house. That must've been a record time because it usually took twenty minutes to get to school.

Well, at least we weren't late.

"Well, it's good to see that you youngsters are still active and lively." Professor Stein marked something on his clipboard and proceeded on going out the door.

"Professor? Where are you going?" I wheezed, looking after him.

He held up his board as he strode down the hall. "Getting things checked off. Don't ruin the classroom while I'm gone."

"He means you, Soul," I said.

"Shut up." He wiped sweat off his forehead and dragged his wobbly legs over to his desk. He slumped down on his seat, looking quite worn out. "Man, I should've ditched today if I was going to end up this tired."

"It's not good to ditch school." I walked to my seat and gracefully sat down. I didn't want to look like a slob like a certain _someone_.

"I'm not like you, _teacher's pet_. I go wherever the wind blows." He rubbed his nose, grinning from ear to ear.

"Uh-huh." I wasn't paying attention. I was busy unpacking my school bag. _Let's see. Pencil? Check. Notebook? Check. Book for in-between readings? Check!_

Soul watched me rummage through my bag, looking mildly entertained. I looked up at the clock. "I wonder when Kid's going to get here."

_BAM_

I turned around toward Soul. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing at all." He had just slammed his forehead against his desk. "Was just thinking about something."

I stared at him. "Was it _that_ difficult to think about?"

He thought for a moment. "No. Not really."

"O…kay…"

I noticed voices coming from the hallway. One stood out for me: Black Star's. He was talking to someone from our class and as he drew closer, I could hear snippets of his conversation.

"…as well." That was Black Star.

"What do you plan to do about it, then?" That was a boy named Ox Ford. I heard he was one of Shibusen's honor students. "In my opinion, just stay out of it."

"Yeah, but…" Black Star paused. "That transfer student…he's kind of…"

And then they were at the doorway. I met Black Star's eyes. He looked surprised to see me. Couldn't blame him. He was probably discussing how weird I was.

I waved at him but he remained stoic. Soul noticed my hand gesture and moved his eyes to the door. He became a lot more animated when he saw Black Star.

"Oi, Black Star! You're here! Come on, sit down. Maka's being boring," he laughed.

"What!" I felt a vein pulse with anger on my forehead.

I thought Black Star would immediately run in and start dancing with Soul but…he took a long look at me with a complicated expression. What was it? Determination? Confusion? Maybe both? And then he ran off without saying anything at all.

"H-hey! Black Star!" Ox Ford went after him.

"Black Star?" I blinked. "Hey…" I turned my head over to Soul.

"Something seems to be bugging him." Soul tilted his head and folded his arms. "Whenever he gets that look, it means he's going to do something meddlesome. I should know."

"Why should you know?"

"We've been best friends since we were little. Just me and him." He grinned.

I beamed at him. "Seriously? That long? Wow…" I sighed in admiration. "I wish I had a childhood friend…"

I immediately regretted saying that.

Memories of my past flitted through my head.

_A child screaming…_

_A woman screaming..._

_A man screaming…_

_Everyone and everything falling down…!_

"Maka, what's wrong?" Soul lightly bumped the back of my head with his hand. "You look pale."

"Y-yeah, sorry about that. I just remembered something." I placed my fingertips atop my forehead. _That was scary…_

"Hmmm…"

"A-anyway!" I didn't want to talk about the past anymore. "I wonder when everyone's going to come."

Soul grimaced. "They won't come until five minutes before the late bell rings. Everyone's like that."

"Eeh! That's not good! Then there'll be no time to get ready for class!" Soul stared at me with disgust and I frowned at him. "What? That's just how I see things!"

"I know."

"Good." I smiled. I looked at the clock again. It wasn't even close to the time when school would start. I sighed. "I wonder when Kid's going to get here."

"I dunno." Soul slouched in his chair as he grudgingly took out his textbook from his bag.

"He's amazing, isn't he?" I had on a dreamy look, I knew for sure I did. "He can do all sorts of things even though we're the same age and he's a Meister like me and—"

Soul slammed his book onto his desk. "Why do you keep talking about him?"

"Huh?"

He laughed but it was an ironic kind of laugh. "Are you in love with him or something?"

"W-what! No! I'm not in love with him! B-besides! We're both guys!" I fidgeted in my seat, not daring to look at him.

"That's right. You're both guys."

"Y-you know!" I had to divert our conversation elsewhere. "Yesterday night, when I asked you that weird question…"

"_Is it wrong for someone to…lie to everyone they know just so that their wish can come true?"_

"…Yeah?" said Soul.

"Um…I wanted to thank you again. Because you see…I feel like…" These feelings of mine were true. They pulsed through me like blood. "I can only talk about these things with you."

"…Why?"

"Because, during our battle with that Evil soul, our Soul Wavelengths matched perfectly. Holding you in your weapon form made me think, 'Ah, here's someone whom I can put my trust into.'" I turned to smile at him. "And so, thank you for allowing me to trust you!"

Soul looked like he was trying to force down a smile. He put his head down on his desk. "I noticed something too, back then."

"Hm? What was it?" I titled my head.

"Your soul."

"…What about my soul?"

"Your soul…hrmm, how do I say it…" mumbled Soul. I saw that his ears were turning red. "It was like a _girl's_ soul."

"…Hah?" Did I hear him right?

"It was like a girl's!" he shouted into my face. "It was small and delicate yet bright and strong and…well, _girly_!"

"…Hah?"

"Daah! I knew it! It was a mistake!" He crumpled his hair with his hands and slammed his face on his desk. "It my mistake. Don't worry about it. Really, just forget I said anything."

"…Hah?"

"But that time!" He suddenly stood up, face redder than I've ever seen it. Was it because he was blushing? Or was it because he had slammed his face onto his desk? "When I carried you on my back! Did you have your bag in front of your chest?"

"…Hah?" I became very aware of the bandages wrapped around my upper feminine area.

"I knew it! You did!" He had answered for himself. "Then…then what I felt was…" This time, his entire body began radiating an enormous amount of heat that even _I_ could notice. "Gaahh! It was nothing! I didn't feel anything on my back! Nothing at all! I'm serious! What I _thought_ I felt was in fact just a bag full of clothes! That was all!"

"S-Soul! Calm down!" I reached out for him but he flinched at my touch. I withdrew my hand, feeling a little hurt.

"Ah, no, that…" He seemed to become aware of my surprised look and about his actions. He pressed his hand against his face. "W-what's wrong with me…?"

I stared at him. _"Is the distance shortening? Or was he actually onto who I really was?"_ Dread spread through my body like a cold shower. That time…when he had carried me on his back…I had been careless and…! I blushed, remembering it as clear as day. And what he said about my soul…that was because it was a maiden's soul! A girl's soul! Because I was a girl! Uh oh…he really _was_ onto me…

I had to say something!

"C-come off it, Soul! I mean, I may be short and all but calling my soul girly is a bit to much, don't you think?" I tried to laugh but it came out more like a cough.

"Y-you're right." Soul sank back down to his seat, looking extremely tired. "Sorry for that, Maka…"

"It's…okay." I couldn't really take his apology to heart because…he had been right. _"I'm sorry, Soul. I'm lying to you but it's for my mission. I hope you'll understand…"_

_Thump_

I placed my hand over my heart.

_Thump_

…Huh?

_Thump thump_

…W-what was this?

_Thump thump thump_

No, it couldn't be…

I stood up from my seat.

"Maka?" Soul looked at me.

"This presence…!"

I ran toward the door, leaving my bag and precious books. This was more important than reading.

"Oi! Maka!" Soul jumped out of his seat and chased after me.

"_This presence!"_ Ignoring Soul's shouts, I barreled down the hall.

_Thump_

Fear.

_Thump_

Anxiety.

_Thump thump_

Disgusting secrets and thoughts…

It was the same feeling I had when the Evil soul had attacked me and Soul at the park.

But this…

This was different.

It felt heightened to an even greater fear.

It was making me feel crazy, as if I was losing my sanity.

It was making me remember things I didn't want to remember.

Fear.

That was what I felt.

Fear that I would fail this mission.

Fear that I wasn't as good of a Meister as some people.

Fear that I was losing myself in this world.

Fear that I had nothing to live for.

This was definitely _it_.

This was _it_.

"_I have to get there before someone gets hurt…!"_ I put my greatest effort into my next steps. I thundered away from Soul, careened past a corner, sprinted up a staircase, and then burst through a pair of oak double doors.

I was in the library.

"Maka? What are you doing here?"

My breaths were heavy and my body felt heavy as well. I was almost forced to collapse but I kept myself standing only through sheer force of will.

"Are you here to check out a book as well?"

I couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was about to happen for standing in the middle of the room—

"Are you all right? You look like you just ran a mile."

—was Death the Kid.

I felt panic rise in my chest. "Kid, you have to get out of here!" I screamed from across the room.

He widened his eyes. "What? Maka, what's going on? What are you talking about?"

"It's dangerous here! Please!" I begged him. "Get out right now!"

"Maka, calm down. You don't look well at all." He began taking steps toward me.

"Maka! What…the hell…was that about!"

I turned around and to my horror, Soul had caught up with me. He stumbled inside the library.

No, this couldn't happen! "Soul, Kid! Get out of here right now!"

"What? I just got here!" shouted Soul angrily.

"No, wait! Something's wrong…" Kid's expression grew alert. "Something's here with us."

"Forget about it!" I cried. "We can't fight it! We need to get out _right now_!" I pulled on Soul's arm but he wouldn't budge. He had a terrified look on his face.

I knew what was wrong with him.

He was feeling fear, just like I was.

I turned toward the doors but my breath caught.

_SLAM_

They had closed on their own.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time On Eat My Soul!<strong>

"_What is this thing!"_

"_We need to get out of here!"_

"_Snap out of it!"_

"_There's no way that'll work!"_

"_On three!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So there you have it! Sorry if you guys were looking forward to a dramatic battle between guys for their girl. I thought it was a bit too early for that, ha ha... I want to develop their feelings a bit more because right now, Maka only likes Kid because he's good lookin' and is nice to her. There has to be a deeper meaning to their love! The same thing with Soul too. I wanna write more about Maka and Soul but I need to get on with the story first. Grr... And! And! OMG! There's this part in the story that I leik, sooo totally wanna write! But...that part isn't going to happen until later. _-sigh-_

Thank you everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter! I read them all and feel very grateful that you guys liked the dramatic effect. I totally lol'd at your guys' responses, ha ha! Hmm, for Maka's chest, as I was writing the early chapters, I thought of mentioning it but I decided to leave it until later because she's not the one noticing it, the guys are, ha ha, and I thought it'd be funny if they were the ones who brought it up. Yeah, this turned out to be a reverse harem. If this were a dating sim game, I wonder who everyone would go for? I'd probably choose Soul or Kid. I don't wanna say too much about Maka and her parents because that'd ruin the story. =w= And the part that I sooo totally wanna write just happens to have the female members of Soul Eater in it, ha ha! Let's wait for those chapters to happen!

As always, thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, faving, or even just clicking on my story! See you in the next chapter! C:

**[EDIT]:** Thank you very much shanagi95 for pointing out my mistakes. I completely flipped out when I read this chapter and screamed in my head, _"HOMG I **DID** MAKE THOSE MISTAKES!"_ I wonder if I made any more errors like that...O_O But anyway! Thank you, shanagi95, soooo muuuch! T^T


	10. My Precious Friend!

**Story Title: **Eat My Soul

**Rating:** T for Teen

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Action/Slice-of-Life

**Synopsis:** Maka's mission is to transfer to Shibusen Academy in order to find the whereabouts of an Evil soul. But the thing is…it's an all-boy's school.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

**My Precious Friend!**

* * *

><p>Darkness dripped through the doors, slopping onto the floor like goo, and spread out like waves beneath our feet. It was a bit amazing watching something so strange and dangerous run past me, sending shivers up my spine. The windows were quickly stained with black and the morning sun left our view, leaving me with a very cold feeling. I let go of Soul and walked into the middle of the room, looking around, holding my breath.<p>

Kid went over to me and we were suddenly back to back. "Maka, do you know about this…Evil soul?"

I couldn't blame him for the pause. In truth, it didn't feel like an Evil soul at all. Evil souls always felt the same: tainted, unclean. They made you want to throw up as if you smelled something awful. But this…this was nothing but dark fear.

"I just sensed it is all," I said, not caring whether or not I was lying at the moment.

This was it.

This was the one I had been searching for.

_What is your name, Evil soul?_

Sinister laughter.

I tensed.

It was coming from all around us.

Soul ran to our side. "Hey, what's going on?" he said in alarm. "This feels just like last time, but more…" He didn't finish. He looked like he was trying to fight something back within himself with great struggle.

Suddenly, I was pushed away by Kid's hands and Soul jumped back. Not a second later after I was thrown into the air, a giant chain smashed into the ground where we were just at.

"What is this thing!" shouted Soul. His arm turned a bright white color and then dissolved. He had transformed into a scythe again.

The large chain led up to what looked like an open Portal, like the ones Professor Shinigami used whenever he needed to talk to someone far away. It was simply hanging in midair with a connection of linked, metal chains dragging out from it.

So then…this Evil must have been incredibly strong to be able to use a Portal…! Not to mention inside Shibusen where Professor Shinigami was.

This…

This was impossible.

There was no way I would be able to defeat such a thing. Its power was overflowing the room…!

"Now's not the time for that!" I cried out. "We need to get out of here!"

I saw Kid's eyes grow wide. "Maka, look out!"

I flipped backward, avoiding another chain but this one was smaller and faster. And then another one shot out from the Portal and charged at me. I found myself relying on my reflexes more and more as I was pelted with a torrent of chains. "Damn this!" I swiped the air with my hand and my emerald colored soul cleaved through the next set of chains aiming for me. But it didn't stop then. Chain after chain after chain, they kept coming at me.

The next thing I knew, Soul was in front of me, his arm moving so fast that I barely caught him destroying most of the chains with a single slash. "Get behind me!" he ordered as more metal rained down on us.

I followed his command and pressed my back against his, using my Soul Drive to eradicate our enemies.

"Soul! Maka! Head for the door!" Kid was running, dodging the giant chain with jumps and flips and rolls. He slid to a stop and faced the chain as it bolted toward him. "Let's see if you can live through this!" With his right index finger pointing toward the chain and his thumb upward, he released his Soul Drive. It was a strong, golden blast with a black, zigzagging line crawling around it. His soul blasted through the chain, smashing it into pieces as easy as if it were the tiny ones Soul and I were dealing with.

My eyes widened.

He really _was _powerful...

But that…was that even possible for a human?

Wasn't Kid human?

But none of us could celebrate yet. Right after he had disposed of the single giant chain, two more crawled out from the Portal and instead of going after Kid, they whipped around toward…

"Soul!" I pushed my back hard against him, forcing him to fall down. The chains struck my stomach, forcing me into the air and ending with my back against the wall. I hadn't even realized that I had been slammed with enough force so that the wall had cracked. My body felt numb….

"Maka!" Soul and Kid bellowed.

Their voices seemed distant.

Was I losing conciseness?

I heard Kid using his Soul Drive again, and of Soul rampaging up the chains that held me still. He kept slashing at the chains until I broke free. He carried me back to the ground where he began shaking me in the same manner he did when we had our first battle. "Maka! Wake up! Damn it! This is just like last time!"

I chuckled at him. "Snap out of it!" I slapped his cheeks with my hands. "Have some faith in me." I felt sore, but I knew I could still carry on.

"Maka! Are you all right!" Kid was busy dealing with the smaller chains. It seemed that it took a bit of time for the larger chains to regenerate.

That meant we were timed.

The door was across the room. I had to do something…! I aimed my index finger at it and shot out my Soul Drive but it bounced away like a ball would when it was dropped on a hard surface. My emerald soul instead hit the blackened wall and died away with a sizzle.

All right…that didn't work at all...

_Time for Plan B!_

"Yeah! And I have a plan!" I said to Kid.

Before I could actually get to it, though, Soul and I were again attacked by chains. They slowed me down but not enough that I couldn't talk. I informed them about how we could get out. Soul looked doubtful but Kid agreed, saying that there was no other way.

"There's no way that'll work!" Soul shouted.

"What's wrong, Soul Eater? Don't think you can handle it?" Kid jeered.

"Shut up! I can do anything I want!"

"Would the both of you shut and concentrate!" I scolded.

Kid looked shocked that I had shouted at him but gave me a knowing grin. Soul…he was already used to me yelling at him so my words had little effect on him.

We ran to each other, dodging silver and metal.

"You ready?" asked Kid.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," muttered Soul, looking at him with dislike. "All right! Fine! As long as we can get out!"

Kid held out his hand and Soul's entire body glowed white, the same white it did whenever he would transform. I made sure nothing was in the way to bother them. But when I looked up, four more of the larger chains had emerged from the Portal. "Hurry!"

And then Kid was brandishing Soul's weapon form but sparks of their Souls' Wavelength spurt out like splashes of water from a fountain. Kid groaned, trying to wield the scythe. "Urgh…you're a real troublesome soul, aren't you?" he managed to say.

"Gaah! Hurry up already, _your highness_!" bellowed Soul.

With his greatest efforts, Kid drew the scythe with both hands over his shoulder, and then flung Soul away with all his might across the room. The scythe flew past the chains with incredible speed and stabbed itself within the double oak doors. Once there, Soul transformed back and began tearing the doors apart with his scythe arm.

"Maka, we need to make sure nothing happens to Soul!"

"Right!"

Kid and I caught the attention of the chains and I used my Soul Drive with reckless abandon. Because I wasn't as strong as Kid, I could only shoot out small waves of my Soul. However, it seemed as if Kid could only unleash a great torrent of _his_ soul with every Soul Drive he did. I wondered why but…now wasn't the time to be thinking such things!

"It's almost open! Get over here, you two!" Soul called.

"Kid!" I looked for him saw him running toward me.

"Let's go!" He held out his hand and we grabbed for each other. As soon as our fingers entwined, our bodies disappeared from sight.

_Flickering Soul._

The chains smashed the library furiously, looking for our figures and reluctantly settled on Soul.

"Almost there…!" He was completely oblivious to the danger behind him.

Kid and I were almost there beside him but I felt something catch in my throat.

If Soul were to get hurt…!

Suddenly, Soul turned around and sliced through the air, eliminating the smaller chains with a devilish grin. "I'm not such a lame guy that I wouldn't notice a weak attack like that!" he laughed. The chains backed away, regrouping themselves.

I didn't care what he said. I was just relieved that he had noticed…

Kid and I were finally beside him and we looked at each other with determination.

"On three!" I shouted.

We put our shoulders against the doors and prepared to ram it down. It looked smashed and totally destroyed but the last remaining darkness was what kept it intact.

_Hey, guys? …Let's take down this darkness!_

"One!" counted Kid.

_BAM_

The chains realized what we were trying to do.

"Two!" continued Soul.

_BAM_

The four large chains flew toward us.

"Three!" I bellowed.

_BAM_

The doors burst open and we scrambled outside. I tripped on the pieces of wood and fell flat on my face. Ugh…

"The library…!" said Kid. "It's…!"

Soul knelt down beside me as I turned my head over my shoulders. My eyes widened.

The Portal had disappeared and the darkness that enveloped the library was gathering into a ball in the center of the room. It pulsed like a heartbeat and around it, as if locking it tightly in place, were small chains.

A terrifying screech made my blood run cold.

The ball of darkness shrank until it was about the size of a soul and then it darted for me. It moved so fast…I couldn't even react. When it passed through my chest, I felt my body turn cold like ice. A split second image came into my mind…

* * *

><p>Someone…talking to something…he wanted to get rid of someone…he felt…angry.<p>

No, that wasn't it…

It was more like…

He was holding out his hand to the monster, asking if it could do him that one favor…

I reached my hand out to the person. He was…going away! Into the darkness with the monster!

_No, don't do that…!_

_It was tricking you!_

_Come back!_

_Don't go!_

Someone slapped my face and I woke up.

* * *

><p>"God, Maka! Stop scaring us like that!" Soul was hovering over me, his face sweaty and eyes shaking. I realized I was lying on my back.<p>

"Soul? What happened? We got out okay, didn't we?" I suddenly remembered about Kid. I sat upright. "Kid? Where's Kid!"

"I'm right here." A familiar, kind voice. Kid knelt in front of me, looking only a bit tired and ragged. I sighed in relief and heard Soul kick away the broken pieces of wood. "How are you feeling?" Kid looked into my face. "That Evil soul passed right through you. It must've been quite a shock to see its memories…"

"T-that's right." I held my forehead. "I saw its memories…"

If a soul passed through you, you would be able to see a small part of their memory. The scenes were selected at random, of course.

"S-someone's in trouble!" I blurted out. "A boy, or a man…he made a deal with that Evil! I couldn't see who it was but he needs our hel—" I began coughing nonstop that my lungs started to hurt. I held my hand to my mouth and when I was finally able to breathe, I looked at my hand and…

"You're a lot more injured than you think you are, Maka." Kid didn't wait for me to say anything. He moved as if he were about to carry me and my heart leapt from my chest.

"Move it." Soul wedged himself between us and gently placed his arms under my knees and shoulder. He pulled me up and began walking away from Kid, his shoulders set. Kid didn't do anything but look at him with an expression I couldn't read.

_I didn't think Soul would be this strong, to be able to carry me like this…_

"Soul, it's fine, I can walk on my own," I said. I really could walk on my own.

He grunted at me, telling me that his decision was final.

I made a face. "Stubborn," I chuckled.

His chest felt warm and I could hear his heartbeat. It was beating fast, like mine. I wondered if it was because the adrenaline from the battle was still on us.

I lowered my chin and looked at my palm.

It was smeared with blood.

* * *

><p>After the nurse healed me and gave me some medicine ("Did you smash your stomach into something? You're a complete mess!" he had shouted), I thanked Soul for carrying me and told him that I needed to clear my head outside. He looked reluctant to leave me but with a shrug, he went to class. I wondered where Kid had gone.<p>

In truth, I wasn't going to clear my head. I needed a mirror.

I needed to call Professor Shinigami.

I headed for the bathrooms. Using one of the mirrors, I breathed onto it and dialed his number. The mirror rippled like water and after a few rings, Professor Shinigami picked up.

"Maka! Are you all right? I saw that battle in the library…it looked terrible…!" he said.

"I'm all right, Professor. But I didn't call you to discuss myself. I'm here to make a report of what I've found."

"Hmm…go on then."

"It seems this Evil is gathering souls. I'm not sure for what but one of its minions had attacked me and another Shibusen student at the park," I informed.

"What?" Professor Shinigami sounded honestly surprised. "What did the Evil soul say?"

"All he said was, 'Master, I've failed you', so I suspect it was charged to kill me or the student."

"Hmm…and that battle just now. I'm sorry I couldn't bring in anyone to help. I wanted to see what it would do, and thankfully, I know more about it now!"

My eyes glowed with expectancy. "What? What? What did you find out?"

"It's borrowing its power from something…or _someone_," he answered.

"…Borrowing its power from something?" I remembered about my vision. "Professor, I think that's right. When the Evil ran away, it passed through me and I saw…someone…talking with it. He was making a deal with it to get rid of someone at school."

"Well, who else could they want gone but me?" he said. "But…you didn't see their face?"

"No, I didn't…the vision was blurry."

"That's quite all right. Well, I'm afraid that I don't have any more clues other than that Portal because you see, Evil souls cannot use Portals."

"Who else is strong enough to conjure Portals other than yourself, Sir?" I put a hand under my chin.

"As far as I know, only the Death Scythes from across the world can use it. And also…your mother and father."

"Ah…" I tried not to look hurt. "Yeah, of course they could," I said with a trembling voice. _Damn it…_.

Professor Shinigami bounced his hands across the screen. "Cheer up, Maka! The good thing is: I have found out that the Evil is wandering about the school in parts."

"P-_parts_, sir?"

"Yes. What you battled against was only a _fourth_ of a _whole_ soul."

I shivered. Only one fourth of a strong power... "What should I do about this information? And how did you find that out?"

"Simple! That Portal was giving out a strong amount of energy that disappeared in three other directions so I solved the puzzle within a snap of my fingers!" He really did snap his fingers. But then he became silent, which unnerved me. Whenever he stopped talking, it usually meat he was going to ask something serious…

"Are you up to the task, Maka?" he asked. "The task that I am about to give you will require even more strength that what you've shown me so far."

I answered with confidence. "Yes."

"You really are your mother's daughter," he sighed happily. "I want you to see how this Evil reacts."

"Reacts, sir?"

"Yes, react! We know that its hand, which takes the form of chains, cannot see and is rather unorganized. We also know that if you cut one hand, two more grows in its place. And its pinky fingers, the smaller chains, regenerate faster than its thumbs. Hmm, those will be a hassle to deal with…"

"I see! And you want me to study it, correct?"

He nodded. "Study well, Maka. We need more information on its feet, head, and torso. But if things get too dangerous, please leave as soon as possible!" His tone was light and airy but I could tell that he was worried.

"Yes, sir!"

"Aahh, Maka, you're so helpful! But I wonder if I'm asking too much of you? Isn't this mission a bit too…dangerous?"

I shook my head. "No, it's not. I want to help!"

"…All right then." He sounded defeated. "Be well, Maka."

"I will."

And with that, our phone call ended.

But my doubts began.

* * *

><p>Why was Professor Shinigami so worried about me? Were my skills not enough for him? He's been like a father to me I could understand if he thought of me as one of his own but…it still hurt to have him keep asking if I was going to be all right. Maybe I wasn't as good of a Meister as I thought I was. But I was student council president, knew all the teachers, read almost every book available at Meister Academy's library, and was even on good terms with the principle!<p>

But knowing and experiencing were two entirely different things…

Maybe that was what I lacked: _Experience_.

That made me think about how little I felt. My self-pity…why couldn't I stop that?

I left the bathroom in low spirits. My head hung low.

_Haaah…_

"Ah? Maka? You ditchin' too?"

"Eh?" I looked up. It was Black Star.

"I didn't know you were a ditcher! Let's be buddies!" He grinned at me.

I walked away from him. "I wasn't ditching…"

He then made sounds of struggling behind my back: "Ah...uh! Hrmm...uh! Aaugh!" It was if he were trying to find something that didn't exist in his brain.

What was wrong with him?

He jogged next to me, his hands inside his pockets. Oddly enough, he refused to look me in the eyes and kept his head down. "What's wrong? You sound down."

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I waved him away but he kept following me…!

He stopped walking, which allowed me to go a few steps ahead of him before he caught back up a second later. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, gaining his cheerful self back. "Did you get rejected by a _girl_ or something?"

"Not really…" I replied, feeling a bit annoyed that he wouldn't disappear.

"Hey! Let's go somewhere!" he exclaimed.

"What? School's still in session—"

He grabbed my wrist and with a bright smile, said to me, "Aw, who cares? The weather's good so we should go out!"

_Augh…you're too bright, Black Star…_ He was blinding me with his smile.

"Come on, Maka!"

"Hey, wait!"

Before I knew it, he was led me away from school and into town.

* * *

><p>I was against it at first, but as we started having more and more fun, I let myself go and laughed belly laughs with Black Star. He had an amazing knack of turning something ordinary into something extraordinary, not to mention silly or outright hilarious.<p>

Whenever he noticed that I began being silent, he'd call out my name and show me something strange, making me laugh and forget about my worries.

We went to the theatres and watched an old samurai movie. By the time it ended, we were both bawling our eyes out. We had a good laugh after that afterward. Black Star coerced me into going inside a haunted house and even though I was a bit scared, I knew that he was there to cheer me on. We made it out at the end just fine, although I felt weak at the knees after screaming so much…

After that, he made me go up on stage on with him for an open air concert. It was…not enough to say that it was completely embarrassing. Everyone stared at us as Black Star started howling that he was God and that he'd be able to take anyone on. I pulled him off the stage when he began singing about himself.

We visited the arcade, ate strange food that turned out to be really tasty and delicious and Black Star even ate the infamous City Spice that was said to cause foaming at the mouth because it was so spicy. I wasn't brave enough to try it. Just the smell was enough to make my eyes water and force me to cough.

"So?" he asked me as we ate our bowls of noodles. He had taken me to a restaurant that he claimed served the best noodles. "Fit for a God!" he had shouted at the sky.

"Hm?" I looked up from my bowl, still pulling in strands of noodle into my mouth. I finally knew why there were so many bowls of noodles in our house when I first saw it. It was because of this guy.

"How's it taste?" He looked at me eagerly.

I slurped my food loudly and smacked my lips, something Black Star told me I always had to do if my food tasted good. I beamed at him. "Fit for a God!" I laughed.

"See? Told you! I'm always right!" he proclaimed, lifting his chopsticks into the air and clicking them against each other. "For me, who will become a God, I will always be right!"

I laughed with him, ignoring the awkward and strange stares from the nearby customers.

We ate out food in content, enjoying the savory taste of the meat and vegetables and slurping in the hot, delicious broth.

"Are you feeling better now?" he asked after a moment.

"I…" I looked at my bowl of noodles, thinking about why I had been depressed in the first place. It all seemed so silly now. I smiled. "I'm feeling much better. Thank you, Black Star."

"We're friends, aren't we? Friends should always be there for each other."

I felt my body warm up inside, as if there was a little candle lighting my heart.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>"Today was great!" Black Star stretched his arms into the sky.<p>

We were on our way back home after playing in town for the whole. I wasn't even that worried about school.

Although it _was_ in the back of my mind…

But today was fun, so I would be able to let my feelings slide.

"I haven't had that much fun in a long time!" I said, pumping my fists.

"Oh? Then you've never lived, Maka!" he bellowed, mouth open wide. "Just stick with me and you'll have the time of your life!"

I was about to answer with a witty comment but as we neared the dorms I saw two figures standing in front of the brick wall. I squinted at them. One was taller than the other.

…Huh?

"Huh? Who're those two?" Black Star pointed a finger at them and then his eyes began sparkling. "Hey, hey, hey! Those are girls! Girls! Let's go talk to them, Maka! Maybe they'll go out with us!"

"Ahahaha…" I couldn't say anything else. Those two girls…

I had the strangest feeling something bad was about to happen.

"Hey! You two!" called out Black Star, waving his hand in the air.

The girls turned their heads in our direction.

"Augh! You idiot! Don't call out to them!" I pulled his arm down and he stared at me.

"…You're right! It's best to play hard to get." He smirked. "A handsome guy like me, the girls would chase me wherever I went."

I would admit that he was good looking and had a strong build but… "Whatever." I dismissed him as easily as I would if candy were being offered to me.

"They're coming!" squealed Black Star.

"Ugh…!" I spun around. "Let's go before they catch up to us!"

Uh oh. This terrible feeling wasn't going away.

"You're right! Playing hard to get! You're pretty smooth, Maka." Black Star had no idea how nervous I was.

"You two boys."

We stopped in our tracks. I rotated my body just enough so that I could clearly see them.

_No…no…it…couldn't be…!_

"Ah? You…" The taller girl peered into my face with a scrunched up nose. She was obviously trying to match my face with someone she knew. "You look familiar."

"Huh? Maka, you know these two?" Black Star looked at me.

"Maka?" repeated the taller girl, turning her head toward him.

"Ehehehe, it's Maka! How've you been! Why d'you cut your hair?" The shorter girl laughed and began walking in circles around me.

"Hah?" Black Star was beginning to look even more confused. "Maka, who are these girls?"

"Wait, wait, wait…" The taller girl backed away and looked me up and down in disbelief. "Is that _you_, Maka?"

"Uh…" I suddenly found myself being cornered by the two girls and Black Star, each of them looking at me for an explanation.

No…

No…

_Noooo!_

Why was this happening!

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time On Eat My Soul!<strong>

"_You're free tomorrow, right?"_

"_No, you have to wear this!"_

"_I think I lost them."_

"_AAAHH! Why are they here!"_

"_You look like someone I know."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I probably let a lot of my readers down by being so anti-climatic in the last chapter, ha ha...I feel bad for doing that. I'm sorry, everyone. ;_;

BUT! I'll make it up to you all by making the next few chapters interesting and dramatic. :D Kekekeke...

Thank you everyone who read the reviewed the last chapter! Everyone has their own way of asking people out. I know one guy who said to his girl, "I want to be your boyfriend." Daawww, now like, isn't that the sweetest thing to say to a girl, ever? Instead of saying, "You wanna go out?" or "You wanna go out with me?" He said "I want to be your boyfriend." Take note of that, guys, and girls. And about Maka's daddy-o: He doesn't work at Shibusen. I can't say any more than that! It'll ruin the surprise! And to Myst, I don't really know about ipods and ipads other than that they're flat... Sorry, ha ha... But I googled on whether or not you can write on an Ipod and apparently, there's an app for it but not many people use it. That's about all I found out without being confused. _ And a special thanks to shanagi for mentioning my mistakes. I put "her" instead of "him" when Black Star was asking Kid if he had seen Maka. I've made the corrections already, ha!

I really want to write the next few chapters!

As always, thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, faving, or even just clicking on my story! See you in the next chapter! :D


	11. My Rescuers!

**Story Title:** Eat My Soul

**Rating:** T for Teen

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Action/Slice-of-Life

**Synopsis:** Maka's mission is to transfer to Shibusen Academy in order to find the whereabouts of an Evil soul. But the thing is…it's an all-boy's school.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

**My Rescuers!**

* * *

><p>If this were like any other day, I would've gone back to our house, laughing merrily with Black Star at my side. We would talk about random things, laugh at lame jokes, and basically, have a good time. I would have even noticed the yellow rays of the sun projecting onto the trees and water. Aahh, it would look so beautiful…sparkling atop the lakes and ponds, shimmering through the trees. I would be sure that even the annoying chirping birds that woke me up at five every morning would have shut up just to gaze longingly at them. In fact, I would wish for them all to fly away toward it just so that I would have been able to sleep past five for once.<p>

Oh, the places I would have gone…

If this was like any other day.

But it wasn't.

"Co…" I panned my gaze from Black Star's inquiring face to the girls'. "Come over here for a minute!" I used my arm to drag them by their necks, storming through pedestrians and away from Shibusen Dorms. A trail of dust followed after me in the air.

"Ah! Maka! Where are you going?" Black Star called, his hand hanging limply in the air.

"Go on without me!" I cried hurriedly. I couldn't talk to the girls if Black Star was there!

I ran like a mad dog.

_Operation: Run Away; success!_

* * *

><p>I dropped the girls off several blocks away. The taller girl rubbed her neck, saying something about me ruffling her clothes, but the shorter one laughed, saying "Let's do that again, Maka!"<p>

"Liz! Patty! What are you two doing at Shibusen Dorms?" I burst out.

Liz looked at me, her pink lip-glossed lips slightly opened. She was a beautiful, tall girl who had the body of a model and certainly always dressed like one. Right now, she was dressed in Meister Academy's uniform of white and blue but had altered it to look unique, much to her liking. She knew her makeup like the back of her hand, maybe even more, but was easily scared and didn't hesitate to run away if things started to look dangerous. Her silky, orange-chestnut hair didn't need to be straightened and always hung delicately over her shoulders. Her body, her hair, and her crystal blue eyes were enough to make any man swoon but…she went to an all-girl's school. "No chances!" she had always cried.

"Maka…that's you, right?" she asked me. "Why are you dressed like a boy?"

"Hey, hey, maybe it's a hobby!" laughed Liz's younger sister, Patty. Patty was always extremely energetic and had a tendency to have bursts of madness in order to encourage her sister for anything. She was a bit taller than I was and had inherited her family's good looks: large, crystal blue eyes, short orange-chestnut hair, and a face fit for a princess…although a destructive princess since she was more prone to wrecking things than her sister. Liz was beautiful, while Patty was adorable. If I had to say that she was the female equivalent to Black Star…I would. Although she was more…hmmm, how should I put it…childish?

"I-it's not a hobby!" I defended.

"That stutter…! It is _you_, Maka!" Liz exclaimed.

I held my mouth. Crap! "Don't…don't tell anyone, okay?" I whispered.

"All…right," agreed Liz, although she was looking at me as if were an alien creature.

"Ehehehe, tell us! Tell us!" Patty cheered.

I heard familiar light footsteps coming toward us. Those steps…could only have belonged to one person.

"Huh? Why are you two here? I thought you two went…"

Another girl joined our group. She was as tall as Liz, and as beautiful with long, trailing black hair tied up in a ponytail. She had gentle, brown eyes that never ceased to ease my mind and a winning smile. Her eyes moved between the three of us, finally settling on me. She clapped her hands together excitedly. "Oh? Who's this? A new friend? Hello! My name's Tsubaki!"

"Tsubaki, that's Maka," Liz said, pointing at me with her thumb.

"Maka?" Tsubaki had a look as if she couldn't believe it was me. I couldn't blame her. "I have a friend named Maka as well!"

My shoulders dropped. Hah? She didn't know it was me!

"Although she moved recently..." She sighed despairingly.

Patty began laughing, holding her stomach.

Tsubaki…you were the same as ever. Shy, gentle, always considerate of others but a bit ditzy.

Liz shook her head. "No, Tsubaki. I meant that this person _is_ Maka!"

I strained a smile at the black haired beauty. "Ahaha…hi, Tsubaki."

She blinked. "E-EEHHH? Maka? No, it couldn't be! Maka would never have dressed like this or cut her hair!"

I rubbed the back of my head. "I-it's me, Tsubaki. Really."

"M-M-M-Maka! It…it really is you! I didn't realize at all!" She grasped my hands and looked deeply into my eyes. "Your disguise was excellent!"

"No, that's just you," said Liz and I.

"E-eh?" Tsubaki looked at us.

"Maka! Maka! Tell us already why you're dressed like that!" sang Patty. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet with a cheerful smile on her face.

I sighed. Even if they were my friends, I had promised Professor Shinigami that I wouldn't say a word of my mission to anyone else. It stabbed my heart, knowing that I couldn't depend on them….

But, I guess I could fill them in without having to go into details.

I nodded at them. "Okay, I'll you tell you guys. But…let's go somewhere else, okay?"

"Ah, yeah." Liz smiled at me and I began remembering the old days of laughing together with friends and…being a girl, not having to hide myself. "Let's go, Maka."

* * *

><p>"Wow! It's the same as when I left!" I exclaimed, moving into the living room.<p>

We had gone to Meister Dorms and I was currently inside my old room. Since outside students weren't allowed inside the dorms, we had to sneak in but that proved easy since the building was empty; students were still either outside or in school and the caretakers of the dorms were in their rooms.

The dorms looked exactly like Shibusen's but the only thing different was that the counter in the bathroom was a bit larger, probably to accommodate people like Liz who had more than enough bottles of makeup to last a life time. I had shared a room with Tsubaki. Her side of the room was neat and well-kept and she had changed her blankets to thin ones since it was soon to be summer. My side was the same as when I left it...

Seeing it empty like that…made me feel just a bit lonely.

Like, things were moving _here_, while _I_ wasn't.

To my relief, Liz's and Patty's room was the exact same: a bit messy here and there with clothes strung about but nothing serious. They never fixed their beds though Tsubaki would always go and do it for them. She was nice like that.

"It feels like a long time since you've left but it's only been a few days," said Liz, following behind me into their room.

"Things have been more difficult without Maka!" cried Patty. She flung herself against my back and squeezed my waist, making whimpering noises. She did this to me so much that I was used to it.

I patted her head. "How's the student council?"

Liz, Patty, Tsubaki and I made up the Meister Academy's student council. I had been president, Liz vice president (her reason was because vice presidents never did anything which gave her time to do her nails), Patty treasurer (she'd be able to beat anyone up who tried to steal from us, although she was always drawing giraffes on the cash box), and Tsubaki as secretary (since she was always willing to help with anything).

"We haven't been able to find anyone to fill in the post for president so in the meantime, Liz has been working very hard," Tsubaki explained.

"Yeah, I have! And it's been difficult getting people to do my work for me, too!" Liz moaned.

I chuckled. "I miss staying late after school and working. Although I do that now, I don't really consider it _working_…" I remembered those times when I had been attacked by those Evil souls. Ugh…

"Eh? Are you part of the council at…" Tsubaki looked me up and down. "Where do you go now, anyway?"

Liz and Patty stared at me and I felt the pressure on.

I scratched my cheek. "Uh, maybe you guys should sit down."

We sat around our small round table, the one we always used to eat on together. It felt familiar against my fingertips…

I drew in a deep breath.

* * *

><p>After several screams of "EEHHH?" and "WHAAAA?", Liz and Tsubaki finally calmed down when I told them there was no way of anyone finding out I was girl.<p>

Maybe.

I had told them the jist of things: "I have a mission to do…someone important to me gave it to me and I want to see through it to the end. But to do that, I have to transfer to Shibusen and pose as a boy until I can finish my mission."

I also told them that I was sharing a room with three other boys, though I didn't say their names. When the words left my mouth, I couldn't stop thinking, _"I sound like a tramp."_

"Way to go, Maka," whistled Liz, as she unknowingly shot an arrow into my back. "Aah, I wish Meister wasn't an all-girl's school. Some boys would be nice…especially if they were cute, tall ones."

Patty laughed and slapped her sister's back. "Cheer up, big sis!"

Liz coughed from her sister's strength but managed to slam her hand down on the table, startling both me and Tsubaki. "Maka! Tell us everything you know about those boys you're with!" Her eyes were gleaming madly, something that only happened when she was incredibly interested in something. In this case: boys.

"W-what I know about them? Hrrrmmm…" I folded my arms and closed my eyes. "Well, sometimes they'll argue for no good reason like which channel we should watch, and they're more physical than anything else, and they always eat a ton of food and are extremely messy but they _do_ clean up after themselves sometimes…"

I thought about the guys back at my house.

Black Star…was a good guy. An idiot, but a good idiot.

Soul…was a punk, a wannabe "cool" guy.

Kid…

I began blushing.

Suddenly, my shoulders were seized by Liz and we were face to face. "Maka, you like one of those guys, don't you?" she said with a grin.

"What? Maka, you…you've finally found someone?" said Tsubaki, looking extremely happy for my sake.

"What's his name?" chimed in Patty.

"I don't like any of them. I see them all as friends only." At that point, I didn't know whether or not I was lying. I still didn't know how I felt about _that_ person. Was it like? It definitely wasn't dislike, but was it like, or…more than like? Huurhg…thinking these things were making me feel queasy, like embarrassment mixed in with the feeling you got when you were about to drop from a roller-coaster ride. I've never liked anyone before so I wouldn't know what love was.

Gaaah! His face wouldn't leave my mind!

_Shoo, shoo!_

"Maka, stop pretending," said Liz, unable to keep a blushing grin off her face. "It's love when you can't stop thinking about that person, and when they're near, you grow all hot and bothered and you find yourself looking for that person in a crowded room and you always hear their name in a conversation…it's _love_!" she finished, letting go of me and waving her arm through the air.

"It's love! It's love!" Patty said, copying her sister's actions.

"Is…is it really? I don't think so." I looked away.

Tsubaki chuckled. "Well, since Maka's never liked anyone that way before, it's understandable that you wouldn't know your own feelings at this point. But until that time comes, it's best to just stay happy."

My smiled brightened. It was nice having someone like her around, someone who didn't force anything on me. "Yeah. Thank you…Tsubaki."

She gave me her winning smile. Aaahh, I almost wished she was my Weapon partner. She was so nice!

"You're free tomorrow, right?" asked Patty, moving side to side as if she was listening to music.

I thought about it. I had wanted to start looking through the school for the Evil but…I didn't want to say no just because I was busy with work. It never felt good to be rejected with that lame excuse.

_I should know…_

I nodded. "Yup!"

"Hooraay! Then stay with us tonight, Maka!" She clapped her hands. Tsubaki and Liz agreed, saying that we could all sleep in the living room just this once since I was visiting. They made me glad I agreed. Ah, but I would have to call my house first, though. Meh, I would get to that later.

"Ah! I just remembered!" said Liz, sitting back down. "The Open Market in town is having a festival today!" She gave us an eager look. "Let's go!"

"Yes, that sounds fun," agreed Tsubaki, getting up.

"Ice cream! Let's get ice cream over there!" Patty jumped up and raised her fists into the sky. Liz sister patted her on the head.

"Of course, Patty! Anything for you!" she cooed. She turned her head toward me and Tsubaki. "Let's get changed before leaving! There might be some hunky guys wandering out."

Tsubaki agreed, although I had a feeling she was just for the sake of agreeing.

"Okay. I'll wait here, then." I waved at them, still sitting down.

Liz stared at me as if I was stupid and I shrank back.

"What?" I asked cautiously.

"You weren't planning to go out like that, were you?" She eyed my uniform with distaste.

"Actually, I was." I didn't have anything else to change into. All my clothes were in my room, far, far away, in a locked drawer.

"You know what this means, Tsubaki, Patty." Liz's eyes turned sharp and menacing, as did Patty's and Tsubaki's. They ganged up in front of me.

"H-hey…what're you guys—"

The next thing I knew, I had been hauled into Liz's and Patty's room and was sitting in a squishy blue chair, my face tense because Liz was busy painting her special cherry blossom colored lip-gloss on my lips. She kept muttering under her breath, "How are you able to keep your skin so healthy? I can only go out if I powder my face.… You should spoil yourself more, Maka!"

Tsubaki was talking animatedly with Patty about shoes. She held up a pair for Patty to look at. "What about these?" They looked casual and cute with white straps flowers.

"No, no! They're not good for ass-kicking!" Patty vigorously shook her head.

"W-why would she need to fight anyone today?"

Liz spun around and said in a demanding voice, "No! Shoes later! We have to choose the outfit first!"

"Yes, sir!" said Tsubaki and Patty as they saluted her. Patty went to her closet and opened it none too gently with her hands. The door crashed onto the other wall with a loud _bam_ but managed to stay on. Poor closet…

Inside her closet were countless dresses, shirts, skirts, pants, jump suits and other types of clothing that I didn't even know existed. Where did she get all those clothes?

"Big sis, it's a good thing you bought me all these clothes, huh? Now we can share them with Maka!" laughed Patty, as she dove into her mall of a closet. Ah, so it was Liz who bought her all those clothes. She always did have a sister complex.

Liz didn't deny anything. "Anything for you, little sister!" she said with a kind smile.

"Let's see, since Patty and Maka are about the same size, these clothes should fit her perfectly!" Tsubaki went over and began looking through the long line of pretty colors.

"Although Patty is taller, and…and…has a bigger chest, her clothes should fit…" Liz looked despaired and I knew why. She was always complaining that she didn't understand why her younger sister had bigger breasts than she did. It was a sore spot for her but since I didn't really care about my body like that, it didn't affect me as much. "But anyway… Maka!" she suddenly said, to me. "You're pretty already so I only put on some lip-gloss. It suits you perfectly, don't you think? Cherry blossom pink."

She swiveled my chair around so that I faced the vanity mirror. I didn't look much different than before, only that my lips had a pale pink color to it, like cherry blossoms. It was strange. Just by adding something as simple as lip-gloss, I felt different. Hmm…what was it? I felt…girly?

"And if you meet that guy and end up blushing, your cheeks will definitely look great with your lips!" Liz said with a mischievous smile. "It'll make him want to kiss you."

"W-what!" I turned my eyes away from the mirror and fidgeted in my seat. "I don't really…think of stuff like that." That was true. I always had my mind on other things like studying or reading or perfecting my Soul Perception. That left no time for love or girlish things like makeup. _Now that I think about it, this is the first time I've ever done anything to my face._

"Then start thinking because with this, all the guys will want you." Liz handed me the small, clear bottle filled with liquid of the same color as my lips. "Call it a late parting gift."

I clutched it in my hand and hugged it tightly to my chest. "Thank you, Liz."

"Maka, I worry about you, you know?"

"Eh?"

"In a way, you and my younger sister are alike." She sighed, and then turned her eyes on Patty who was busy half-destroying, half-searching her closet with Tsubaki. The expression Liz wore was gentle, and yet at the same time, lonely. "You're both stronger than me, and rely on yourselves only. The both of you never complain about the small things, and what's even more annoying is that I can't read your faces." She looked at me. "You don't ask for help, even when you really need it. And leaving a stupid letter for us to read the day you left was very wrong of you."

"Yeah, sorry about that…" I said apologetically with a slight grin. When I had left this place, everyone was still asleep, so I slipped them a letter that I would be transferring schools.

Liz leaned on the chair and looked into the mirror, into my eyes. "Please, for your friends' sake, ask for our help sometimes."

Her words reminded me of someone…

"_We're friends, aren't we? Friends should always be there for each other."_

Black Star…he really was like a God. I let out a breath of amusement.

"Okay," I said. "From now on, if I ever need help, I'll go to you guys first."

"I've found it!" sang Patty. Liz and I turned around to find her sitting on top of a pile of clothes, her hands holding something red and long. It wasn't a dress.

It was a scarf.

"Isn't that my scarf?" I got up from the chair and walked over to her. She held it out, grinning from ear to ear. When I touched it, the memories of when I first received it came flowing back into my mind.

Someone had given it to me on a cold winter's day.

I still remembered how I shivered in the snow, waiting for my friends to show up at the gate. I wondered why I hadn't waited inside the school…

_Ugh, I was an idiot._

But by being an idiot, I was given this scarf. I held it in my hand and ran my fingers through the still soft yarn. I couldn't believe I had forgotten to pack it.

"You'll be wearing that today. Make sure to not lose it again," said Liz, dashing some eyeliner on herself.

"I won't," I said gratefully, rubbing the soft material against my cheeks.

"Maka?" It was Tsubaki. She was fishing for something under Patty's bed.

"Hm?" I answered.

"You'll be…" she straightened herself up and breathed out tiredly, "wearing this as well." In her hand was a simple rectangular box. She opened it and showed me what was inside. I jerked back.

"Isn't that a bit too much?" I asked.

"Of course not!" said my friends in unison.

* * *

><p>"Uwaaahhh, it's so crowded!" said Liz, holding her hand above her eyes to block out the sun. Tents were set up like aisles in a store, each selling rare items for cheap, food from distant lands, or random junk and knick knacks. At the very end of the market, performers were singing and dancing atop a stage, drawing in crowds with their enchanting voices and looks. I didn't recognize the band…but I <em>did<em> recognize my favorite book store's tent. My eyes sparkled when I saw they were having a sale on all hardcover books, my favorite form of reading!

"Ice cream! Ice cream!" sang Liz, clutching her older sister's arm.

"Where's Maka?" Tsubaki asked, looking around for me.

"Hey, Maka! Quit being a baby and get out here!" ordered Liz, putting her hands against her hips.

I twitched at her demanding voice. Currently, I was hiding behind a tree, trying to shield myself from the outside world. To my horror, Patty ran over and dragged me out with the force of ten thousand men. I stumbled out from my hiding place and stepped onto the stone pathway, keeping my head down.

"Maka, make sure to look up or else you'll bump into people!" Tsubaki said encouragingly.

"Maka's so cute!" Patty said, patting me on the head.

"Y-yeah…thanks." I lifted my chin, but only just barely so that I could see forward. These clothes that my friends had given me… Below the knee boots, a white dress with ruffles at the chest ("So you won't look so flat chested," Liz had said) that flowed at my knees, and wrapped loosely around my neck: my bright red scarf. It was cool weather today with a bit of wind so wearing it wouldn't look out of place. I kept holding onto it, as if it were a security blanket. It certainly felt like one. I would've felt naked without out it because the dress had small straps, show casing my bare shoulders. Liz had told me a girl's shoulders were one of the sexiest places on the planet. I wondered if that was true. "This feels kind of funny…. Do I really have to wear this? I want to take it off…" I scratched my head. My hair had become the same length it was before I had cut it. It draped gently over my shoulders.

"No! You have to wear this!" Liz said, pointing at my hair. "It's a good thing we had a wig of your color, right, Tsubaki?" Liz turned to her.

"Right." Tsubaki nodded. It had been Tsubaki who helped me put on my wig. It was a lot more difficult than I would have ever imagined it to be…but… The familiar weight against my back…hmmm, it was nostalgic. Although after cutting my hair, I realized just how useful and less time consuming it was to maintain it. Well, both had its ups and downs.

Liz walked up next to me and began checking things off as if I were a grocery list. "Cute dress? Check. Fluffy scarf? Check. Bare shouldres? Check. Long hair? Check." She twirled away, clasping both hands together and looking as if she were in heaven. "Aaahh, bare shoulders and long hair are the perfect combination for a girl!" she squealed.

I stared at her. "Why's that?"

"Because!" she said, raising her fist in front of her. "When a boy sees a girl's hair caressing her bare shoulders, he'll want to brush it away. And then, with his fingertips barely touching her skin, he'll trail his fingers up her maiden's neck, lift her chin and…!" She held her face in her hands and had a look of absolute delight and excitement, going "Kyaaahh!" like the little girl she was.

"Big sis reads too many mangas!" laughed Patty.

"Okay! Let's go!" Liz dashed off into the fray, with Patty hot on her trail. Tsubaki and I were left alone.

"Head up, Maka," she said kindly. "You look very cute after all. It's be best to go out when you're feeling as good as you look."

"What about you, Tsubaki?" I tilted my head at her. "Do you feel pretty?"

"Ah, I do not think of myself as pretty." She waved away my question with a light smile. "In fact, compared to Liz and Patty, I know I am plain." Her voice was light and untroubled but…I think she would've wanted to feel as pretty as Liz and her sister. That was only natural, wasn't it?

"Tsubaki, you know, I think you're really pretty." And I was completely honest with that.

"E-eh?" She blushed, which was cute of her.

"Especially your smile. When you smile, I always feel good inside!"

"Aha…that's exactly what he said to me as well," she whispered to herself, looking as happy as I've ever seen her. She fiddled with her fingers.

"Who said it?"

"Ah! N-n-n-n-no one in particular!" She dashed off after Liz and Patty before I could question her more.

Hmmm…who could've said that to her?

I could think of hundreds of people but no one stood out enough.

Oh, well.

* * *

><p>Since I had already played my share of the day, I didn't feel much like walking but…since I was with my old friends again I ended up having a great time anyway. I hadn't meant for it to happen but…I found myself looking for a familiar figure within the crowd every time we stopped to look at something. I knew he wouldn't be here, anyway.<p>

But I just couldn't stop myself.

And for some reason, I kept hearing his name everywhere I went. In conversations, in announcements, in songs…_everywhere_! And because of that, I couldn't stop thinking about him.

It was making me a bit tired….

Liz took much longer looking and trying out clothes more than anything else. Patty attended all of the children's plays and ate…I couldn't even say how many cones of ice cream (bought for her by her sister, of course). And Tsubaki simply tagged along. When I asked her if she had any stores in mind, she simple said, "I'm fine!" And she really meant it.

_Haah, that girl…_

Walking through the market with my friends, my long hair back (if only temporarily), and laughing as if it were yesterday…

I had fun.

My friends right now…

Liz.

Patty.

Tsubaki.

I really, really loved them.

They were my precious family.

Of course I didn't forget about Black Star, Soul, or Kid.

I was lucky enough to have two families.

And that warmed my heart.

* * *

><p>The sun was dipping low into the horizon but since tomorrow was a weekend, more people came in for the concert that was about to start instead of leave for home. Although I had a feeling that they would've showed up anyway even if it <em>wasn't<em> a day off.

I was busy reading the books on display at my favorite stall that I hadn't notice Liz's voice calling for me to follow them. By the time I looked up, I realized that I was alone.

Uh oh…

_I think I lost them._

I wondered where they could have gone.

It was getting dark now, too, and would have been more difficult to see for them.

Hmmm, what to do, what to do. If I tried looking for them, I would've gotten even more lost and they should realize soon that I wasn't there and come back to check for me. I decided that the best course of action was to wait at a nearby bench. It was close enough that if anyone came by the book stall, I would see them. I made my way through the bustling crowd and eased myself into the cold seat. It was then when my feet began aching. Ugh, I had been walking all day….

I sighed, relishing in the cool late-afternoon breeze and the fact that I was finally sitting down after hours of nonstop walking.

"_I wonder if what Liz said was true."_ I looked at my hanging scarf and played it between my fingers. It felt soft and warm. "I wonder if people really would feel that way about shoulders. No, it couldn't be. Ridiculous." I chuckled but couldn't stop thinking about it.

Suddenly, I was imagining Kid brushing my hair away from my shoulders, barely touching my skin with his pale, slender fingertips. He moved his hand up my neck, sending small, tingling shockwaves through my body, traced my jaw delicately as if he were afraid of going any further, and lifted my chin with just enough force for me to know that he meant it. Our eyes met and I was staring into his gorgeous eyes. He leaned in and suddenly, suddenly, suddenly…!

"_Gaaaah! Don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it!"_ I buried my face in my bright red scarf. That…that was too embarrassing! To do such a thing with…with…with…! My face brightened.

I promised myself I would never, _ever_! Think such perverted thoughts again or even attempt to do such things…! As I sat there mulling over my existence and my thoughts, an annoyingly familiar voice came into my head, as if at random.

"_Are you stupid?"_

…Huh?

"_What the hell! Gross! What kind of guy likes cleaning?"_

"_You…you're an idiot!"_

I laughed rigidly. Why…why was I thinking of Soul right now?

His laughing face, his angry face, his worried face…

He wouldn't leave my head.

It was strange. The moment his voice came into my head, my heart began…

I held my chest.

What was this feeling?

My heart was in…

Pain.

It was a strange feeling.

Hmm…

An announcer's voice came on the intercom. _"Black Blood will be performing in a few minutes! Is everyone ready to rock!"_

Someone grabbed my shoulder. I looked behind me.

"Hey, girl, are you alone?"

…Hah?

"Oh, I see you are."

"Want to come hang out with us?"

Three guys. That was how many there were. Three. They looked the same age as me, though they were taller.

Hmph. Their souls were weak. My Soul Perception told me that none of them were Meisters or Weapons. _I could take them on, hands tied behind my back._ _Those losers. Just leave me alone, damn it!_

Their ringleader jumped over the bench and sat down beside me. What irritated me was the fact that he had spread his arm out behind me as if we knew each other. I glared at him and he gave me a perverted smile. His two friends stood like guard dogs on either side of us.

"Hey, pretty girl. Aren't you cold?"

I recalled that Soul had a certain look every time he was threatening me. It almost made me laugh, remembering how funny it looked. _Maybe I should try using it on this guy?_ I took in a deep breath, preparing my best, most ruthless gangster look and voice. If that didn't work…well, there was always brute force.

_I've got this totally under control._

"Girls like you shouldn't be out wandering alone at night."

_It was late-afternoon, idiot._

He moved closer to me and I saw his hand reach for my hair, ready to push it back from my shoulders.

I tensed. _This bastard…!_

I drew my fist into a tight ball, pushed back my shoulder, raised my elbow and…!

Someone caught the boy's wrist, stopping him mid-way.

"I wouldn't try doing that, pervert."

That voice…!

I looked up.

_Geh!_

My face froze in horror and shock. The person who had interrupted my good sucker punch was none other than…_Soul Eater_!

At that moment, music erupted in my ears. I felt the earth tremble beneath my feet in time with the music, vibrating my very soul, making my heartbeats uneven.

"W-what are you doing? Let me go!" The boy tried to fling his arm away from my rescuer's grip but failed to do so. "Damn you! You want to get beat up!"

"Hey, hey, you mess with my friend, you mess with me."

I turned my head in the direction of the new voice.

Emerging from the shadows was Black Star himself.

"Your hair and your clothes are not symmetrical, therefore…"

My heart stopped.

"Leave." Kid walked in through the crowd, hands in his pockets and looking fierce.

Soul gave the perverts his signature devil's grin. "Leave. Now." He turned his other arm into a gleaming scythe. He looked quite demented and evil, with his red eyes showing his thirst to kill and his mouth watering, waiting for the delectable taste of souls (although he ate only Evil souls). "Or else I'll cut up your manly hood."

They ran away with their tails behind their legs.

Soul scoffed at them, spiting onto the ground in disgust while Kid and Black Star gave each other high fives.

They had come to my rescue…

Everyone had come…

This was a nice reunion and all but...

_I should get away while I still can!_ My eyes darted left and right, scanning the area for a quick escape route.

I made to get up but Soul's voice stopped me.

"Hey, are you okay?" He sounded a bit gentler than he usually did. Was that because I looked like a girl? Wait a minute…did that mean…he didn't recognize me?

But even if I looked like a girl, I was still Maka! I was still _myself_!

Crap, I was starting to panic.

I needed to get away.

"I-I-I'm fine!" I said with a strained voice. I refused to look into his eyes but I could sense he was trying to get a glimpse at my face. I held onto my scarf with both hands, wanting to run in the opposite direction.

I was very aware of my bare shoulders.

"Are you really?" Black Star asked. "You look kind of _tense_."

My heart began thumping against my chest.

I was _very_ aware of my bare shoulders now.

I pulled my scarf over my mouth, trying to hide my reddening cheeks.

_I should run away._

_I should run away, while I still had the chance._

_But…_

_My legs won't move…!_

_AAAHH! Why are they here! If they find out that I'm a girl…my…my mission will…!_

I forced my body to stand up. It took every ounce of strength I had just to do that small feat. "T-thank you!" I shouted, my voice a pitch higher than usual. I began walking away. My red scarf fluttered in the wind after me.

"Wait!" Soul ran up in front of me, forcing me to stop and look up at him. "You…you look like someone I know." He pressed his hand against his face. "But…I can't seem to match you with anyone."

"…Eh?" I said quietly.

"Ah! I mean!" His face flushed. "I just…" His voice gradually faded away with the music, and the noises, and the world...and I was only looking at him.

_I wonder why I'm always running into such bad luck._

_Maybe I was a bad person in my past life, and I was making up for it now._

_Maybe I should ask __Black __Star about it._

_Hmm...  
><em>

_I wonder where Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki are._

I pulled my red scarf higher against my cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time on Eat My Soul!<strong>

_"Eh?"_

_"Maka?"_

_"Who's that?"_

_"Her."_

_"Kid?"_

_"Tsubaki?_

_"Who're you?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thank you for reading my story! HUUUMMMM. I actually really liked my alternate ending for this chapter. A lot more dramatic but it didn't fit in with the story so I scratched it. Maybe I'll add it in for another chapter. And Liz and Patty are a lot closer than what I made them out to be, I know. But I think it's okay because Liz in my opinion needed a deeper reason to care about Maka so much. They're all good friends, aren't they? I wanted to show that they were but...I feel like I could've done a better job. _-sigh-_ How was Maka's outfit? Was it cute enough? I'm not a fashionista so I dunno...

And Black Blood is a band in my story, ha ha! They're a rock/jazz group that's popular with teens and the older generation. Their main singer is a handsome young ladies man, their pianist is the group's only girl, drums is played by the friendliest guy in the world, guitar is rocked on by the most serious guy you'll ever meet, sax is played by a man in his mid thirties who used to go to Shibusen, Bass is guitar's younger, more carefree twin brother, and they have many more band members but I'll just list these people since they're the important ones. And no, they have no part in the story whatsoever other than play at concerts at Death City.

To Myst, you're welcome. C: And it's my fault Shinigami didn't think this through. Augh...the ideas are overlapping but I don't wanna make excuses that I have poor planning skills. I hope to write a chapter about the events of this story through the boys' point of view someday. Because the story is taking place through Maka's POV, I can't fully elaborate on other characters' feelings and thoughts. Well, it's just a thought.

As always, thank you everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter!

And as always, thank you everyone read, reviewed, faved, or even just clicked on my story! See you all in the next chapter! C:

Oh, almost forgot.

_-eats cookie-_ =w=


	12. My First Call!

**Story Title:** Eat My Soul

**Rating:** T for Teen

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Action/Slice-of-Life

**Synopsis:** Maka's mission is to transfer to Shibusen Academy in order to find the whereabouts of an Evil soul. But the thing is…it's an all-boy's school.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

**My First Call!**

* * *

><p>Black Star walked over to us. "Hey, you. You're really pretty!" he said without any ounce of embarrassment. I looked away from him and Soul must have caught on I was embarrassed.<p>

"Black Star!" He grabbed the boy's collar and banged their foreheads together. "Stop hitting on her! You sound just as bad as those punks we drove off!"

But Black Star simply shrugged. "I'm just telling the truth."

Soul looked as if his friend's answer wasn't good enough, and the two began fighting over what was right and wrong when approaching a girl. While they were off busy arguing, Kid swooped in and gently took my hand in his and said in an enchanting voice, "Miss, are you waiting for someone? Would you like me to wait with you?"

I squeaked like a mouse. This was more than I could handle. My heart was bursting to its max already and if Kid did anything more this, I would have fainted.

_Ugh. Why was my heart so weak whenever it came to him?_

I silently shook my head, suddenly afraid to talk. Kid chuckled and let go of my hand. I thought that would have been that but suddenly, he cupped my face in his hands and lifted my head so that I would be looking into his eyes. Uh oh…somehow, this scene, hadn't I imagined it before? My pink lips left the covers of my red scarf.

"Why are you hiding your face from us?" he teased. "Please, we would like to see you smile at least once before we depart."

"Ah…! Um…! That…is…" I breathed out. I noticed that our faces were _way_ too close.

"Oi!" Soul pulled on Kid's arm and we separated. By the way Kid's arm was yanked I could tell that Soul was angry. Was he angry because Kid had been teasing a girl? That seemed a bit out of character for him. "Am I the only one who wants to know if she's okay!" he shouted.

_Ah._

Yeah. He was _definitely_ acting nicer than usual only because he thought I was a _girl_.

If I had just been Maka the boy, he would've said, _"Heh. That's what you get for being so stupid, stuuuupid."_ I could already see his sneer in my mind, clear as day.

"I-I'm fine," I managed to say.

Soul breathed out in relief. "That's good. You sounded a bit shocked before so I just wanted to make sure."

"Soul…why are you suddenly playing the good guy? You were the one who spotted her, too." Black Star eyed him suspiciously.

_Huh?_

_It had been Soul who first saw me?_

_That was strange…_

_If anyone, I would have thought it was Kid._

_I was wrong?_

…_Thump_

It was happening again.

My heart.

_Thump_

_It was…_

_Thump_

_a kind and…_

_Thump_

_warm feeling._

I pursed my lips.

Soul was about to say something to Black Star but I moved a step forward and lightly tugged on his shirt. He looked surprised at this, almost as if he hadn't expected me to do this within a million years. And why should he? To him, he had only met Maka the girl once.

But the feeling of wanting to thank him no matter what…

That honest feeling flowed through me and me alone.

I was myself, after all.

I gathered my courage, pulled my mouth away from my scarf, and smiled up at him. "Thank you."

"E-eh?" he exclaimed. His eyes were wide and his mouth fully open. To my surprise, he began blushing. His neck and ears were as red as my scarf even.

Why was he so embarrassed?

I was only thanking him….

I was vaguely aware that his eyes had moved from my pink lips and then gradually to my eyes. What was he thinking? His face showed only shock so I didn't know.

His body trembled as if an earthquake had struck him from within. Black Star noticed it too because he began making fun of Soul, saying something about him not being cool at all with girls. Kid was strangely quiet.

I was about to leave, wanting to find Tsubaki and the others, when _that_ feeling came back.

An evil presence.

It made me feel sick inside.

But I knew what to do.

It was my job as a Meister, with a Weapon or not, to destroy Evil souls.

"I'm sorry but I have to go," I said to them as I spun around and entered the crowd. I heard Soul call after me but I didn't look back.

* * *

><p>I would have used my Soul Perception but with this many people, it was difficult. The noise added to my strain.<p>

I pushed through bodies and wriggled my way out of sections of crowds. In the background, I could hear Black Blood singing away, adding dramatic music to my already desperate endeavor of finding the Evil soul.

I heard a scream.

It was coming from a dark alleyway.

My scarf fluttered behind me as I ran as fast as I could into the black unknown.

When I ran in, I saw a woman on the ground, shaking and looking terrified. I couldn't blame her. The Evil soul that had targeted her was deformed with hands sticking out all over its body and its eyes lopsided.

This Evil soul was strong, I could tell that much.

"Go!" I said to the woman, dashing in front of her. The woman scrambled onto her feet and ran away, leaving me with my enemy.

"I know why you're here," I said to it. "The large number of innocent souls was too tempting for you, so you came to feast."

The Evil soul chuckled, telling me I wasn't wrong.

"As a Meister, I cannot allow you to continue your rampage. Tainted soul! Your evil ways ends here!" My soul pulsed with energy.

Liz had told me to depend on my friends. Black Star had said the same thing as well. I wanted to depend on them, I really did. But after seeing Kid's power in combat, I felt I should have been able to do something for myself.

_Something that I can be proud of._

When I thought about what I could do, nothing came to mind but my Soul Drive.

Still. It was something of _mine_. And if getting rid an Evil soul with my only my powers made me feel just a bit stronger, then I would have defeated a hundred of them.

In the background, Black Blood's song reached the chorus, exiting the crowd with their lyrics of determination, courage, life struggles, and most of all…

To know you were real.

The music resonated through the air.

I was ready for battle.

The Evil soul darted toward me so fast that I was only able to deflect its viciously swinging arms by stumbling away.

I spun back to face it, my hands clenched as if I were holding I sword. I slashed downward and a wave of my emerald soul sank through its head as easily as a hot knife through butter.

It screamed and, lunging its arm, tried to knock me back. Because of my dress, I felt my mobility hampered but I was still able to bend backward just before its hand assaulted me. I lifted my arms and flipped back onto my feet.

It was time to end this.

"Your soul is mine!"

I held the air as if there was a scythe between my hands. The movement was familiar and reminded me of Soul. I raised my arms and struck the Evil soul with a horizontal stroke. Its body slipped, like a tower would if it had been cut in half. And then…

It disappeared, leaving a small, red soul behind. It hovered in the spot where it had drawn its last breath.

I sighed.

"Aahh! That was a good work out!" I said happily. I turned my back on the soul to head back into the market.

But I stayed where I was.

The corner of my mouth twitched in disbelief.

The figure in front of me was shadowed, but I could still see his eyes. "That technique just now…"

In the background, I could still hear Black Blood's song.

I wondered if they hadn't put a spell on me, to make me see things that weren't really there.

But he was there, and he was looking straight at me.

"Where did you learn it?" Soul ran up and grabbed both my shoulders. He gasped as he realized he had touched my bare skin, and screamed, backing away. "S-sorry! I…I don't know what came over me." He looked at his hands.

"You…you saw that?" I said in a whisper.

He nodded slowly, as if he was still taking in the information. "I saw it…the moment you killed that Evil soul. What you said before you took its life, the color of your soul, and the technique you used…"

My entire body froze. I had a habit of saying "Your soul is mine" before I finished off an Evil soul. That, and what Soul had said, I knew he had seen it all and was connecting the dots.

"You…" he said, startling me. "What's your name?"

"Ma—"

Crap! I was about to say my real name. Think fast! Think Fast!

"—ria."

He blinked. "Maria?"

"Yes! It's Maria! It's really Maria!" I said loudly.

"Ah, okay then…" Soul rubbed the back of his head. "I'm Soul. Um, this may sound weird but...do you know…someone named _Maka_?"

I had the word "DOOM" written on my forehead. Good thing I had bangs to hide it.

I gulped and vigorously shook my head. "N-no! I don't!"

He urged his question onto me still. "You _really_ don't know anyone named Maka?"

"Eh?"

"Maka?"

"Maka's here?"

_Oh crud…_

The people coming toward us were none other than Black Star and Kid. Had they followed me here?

"Ah! I can't believe Soul found you!" Black Star pointed a finger at me.

"Huh?" I looked between the boys. What was he talking about?

"After you ran off, Soul followed you," Kid explained.

"Why?" I asked Soul.

"Because…I had to ask you that. But it turns out I was wrong. Sorry." His tone was annoyed, but in his eyes, I saw a trace of disappointment. He put his hands inside his pockets and turned his back on me. "Let's go."

"Ah! Maka! _There_ you are!"

_Ooohh crud…_

The girls had found me but when they saw I had company, they stopped. To my right were Soul and the boys, to my left were Liz and the girls. The two groups lined up in front of each other.

Soul's eyes grew wide. "Did you just say Ma—"

"H-hi! My name's Maria!" I shouted at Black Star.

"Ah? Why are you shouting at me!" he yelled back.

I couldn't say why. Not directly, at least. I wanted my voice to be heard. I wanted Liz and others to know what I was thinking without having to spill anything. I prayed to both God and Death that they heard me.

"But I heard Maka!" Soul looked aggravated. I couldn't blame him.

"Who's that?" Liz asked. Her poker face was indestructible. I thanked the entire world that she had caught on.

"Her!" He pushed a finger in my direction. I twitched.

"That's Maria," she said.

"Kid?" Patty poked her head out from behind her sister. "Did you come for ice cream too?"

"Tsubaki? Who are these people?" Black Star moved over to Tsubaki who gave him a smile.

"That's Liz and Patty," she introduced.

"Oh, so you're Patty?"

"No! I'm Liz!"

"Black Star, _this _one is Patty."

"Liz, Patty." That was Kid. "Make sure to wear matching outfits at all times even if I'm not here."

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry for messing up your perfect symmetry." That was Liz.

"Hey, hey, hey! Kid, how do you know these two babes?" That was Black Star.

"They're my Weapons of course."

"What!"

"Tsubaki, who's this annoying kid?" That was Liz.

"He's funny!" That was Patty.

"Ah, he's Black Star, my Meister."

"Then who's the guy next to Maria?"

"Soul Eater." That was Black Star.

"Ah, this is getting too confusing!" That was Liz again.

I was dumbfounded.

_Eh? Eh?_

My head darted left and right, looking at the gathering crowd.

_Everyone knew each other? Wha…that was unexpected! Liz and Patty never told me who their Meister was and Tsubaki didn't tell me a single thing either._

"Who're are _you_?" Those words were echoed by everyone but me and Soul, who were now standing next to each other. We both had the same dazed expressions.

"Maria, what are you doing here?" Liz looked at me.

"Ah, I needed to…" I paused, and then stared hard at her. "I needed to _get away_!"

She took the hint and turned toward the boys. "Sorry, Kid! We'll be going ahead! Come on, Patty, Tsubaki! It's been nice meeting you, Black Star! Soul!"

And with that, four girls dashed off into the sun set. I was grateful that Soul didn't run after me this time.

Although…he had a confused look on his face.

* * *

><p>We made it back to the dorms, safe and sound. Right after I crashed onto the sofa, feeling exhausted, Liz rounded on me.<p>

"What was that about? Why was Kid there with you? And why did you need to get away from them so fast? Maka! You've got some explaining to do!"

"Okay, okay!" I said into the cushy sofa pillow. "Kid, Black Star and Soul are my roommates."

"W-what! Our Meister, Death the Kid, is your roommate?" screamed Liz, slamming her hand down atop the circular low table. "I did _not_ see that coming," she said, looking terrified.

"And Black Star, too?" Tsubaki sighed. "I'm sorry if he's causing you trouble, Maka."

"No, no, he's not trouble." I waved away her concern. "In fact, I like him a lot better than Soul. Soul's annoying."

"Wait a minute, I think I recall seeing you one time, Maka," said Liz.

I wasn't surprised at that. When I first came to Shibusen, Kid and Black Star had drawn out their weapons, almost getting into a fight if I hadn't hit them with my book. Liz explained to me that they came through one of Meister's public Portals and that because they were focused on Black Star, they didn't give me a second glance. The same thing with Tsubaki as well.

When I asked what they would have done if Black Star and Kid really did start fighting, they dismissed that idea, saying that no matter how much they provoked each other, they wouldn't ever really fight.

"They'd both die," chuckled Patty. She jumped onto my back as if I was a springboard. I thought I heard something snap. "Hey, hey, who's Soul?"

"He's another Shibusen student. He's lazy, mean, cold, sarcastic, and always makes fun of me. That's why I don't like him!" I huffed.

"Hey! Could it be…you actually like him?" Patty peered into my face, her adorable blue eyes filling my vision.

"T-that can't be!" I said. "I don't like him!"

"Then why does he make fun of you so much? Only boys who like you make fun of you!" laughed Patty.

"Soul doesn't swing that way. He told me that flat out." I pressed my face against the pillow again. Ugh…I was so tired….

"W-well, to each their own, I guess," Liz said.

After a few more stubborn questions by Patty, Tsubaki decided it was time for dinner. But then she stopped me right before I offered to help cook. "Call them to let them know where you are. I'm sure they're worried that you haven't come home yet."

I tsked. "_Che._ They seemed just fine at the market."

I called them anyway.

But I got our answering machine. I felt a bit disappointed. Not because I couldn't talk to any of them, but because of…

"_Oi, oi, oi! You're calling the great Black Star's castle! His servants are Death the Kid and Soul Eater and my newest slave, Maka Albarn! You have something to say? HAAAH? DO YOU? WELL START TALKIN' THEN, STUUUPID!"_

Ugh.

That Black Star…. Embarrassing us like that. I couldn't believe Soul had agreed to it. Kid wasn't there that day so he had no say in it, unfortunately.

The beep came after Black Star's daring message ended.

"Hey, guys? It's Maka. I'm going to be staying over at a friend's house tonight. But I'll be back—"

I heard in the background the front door opening, someone falling over, something crashing, boys shouting, and finally…

"Maka? Sorry about that…."

My heart skipped a beat.

"K-Kid?"

This was our first phone conversation!

_W-w-w-what should I say? He sounds so close right now!_

"W-what was that I heard?" I asked, trying not to sigh in disappointment. I should have asked a more interesting question….

"Ah, that. When we came in, we heard you on the phone. Soul tried to grab the phone but tripped over Black Star's boots and he ended up making the coat rack fall."

I laughed. "I wonder why Soul's acting so clumsy."

"Maybe because he met a pretty girl today."

"E-eh?"

"Ah, it's nothing. Anyway, what did you need?"

I had almost forgotten why I had called. "Oh! I'm staying over at a friend's house tonight, so you guys can eat dinner without me. I'll be back tomorrow morning."

"All right. Hold on." I heard Kid report to Black Star and Soul about what I said. Black Star shouted something and I was suddenly holding the phone arm's length because he was shouting into the receiver.

"Maka! Guess what? We met a bunch of pretty girls today! They were so hot! You should've seen them!"

He was loud enough that everyone in the room heard him. I looked at Liz. She seemed pretty pleased.

"Ah, but you know? The tall one…whatshername…well, she looked pretty old with all that makeup on."

Liz made a noise in her throat that told me she was angry. She yanked the phone out from my hand and yelled, "Well sorry for having so much makeup!"

"L-Liz!" I said in a whisper, taking it back.

"Maka? Who was that?"

The one talking wasn't Black Star.

It was Soul.

"Soul? Ah, just my friend."

"I see. You're at a girl's house."

"Eh!" My mouth froze. "Ah, um…well, I…"

_Why was I stuttering? Just tell the truth!_

"She's just a friend, Soul! Don't make it sound like anything more than that!"

"Yeah, yeah. …Whatever. By the way…"

"Hm?"

"Were you in town today?"

"No, I wasn't!" I answered automatically.

"Oh." He sounded indifferent which left me feeling a bit empty inside. "Well, what time are you coming back tomorrow?"

"I don't know," I said with a shrug. "Before the afternoon?"

"Hmm."

"Yeah…"

Silence.

_God, this felt awkward…._

I had to say something. Anything!

"You know, Soul—"

"Well, have a good time with your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend," I answered tonelessly.

Soul laughed. "Sure, sure. Good night…Maka."

"Yeah. Good night, Soul. Tell Black Star and Kid I said good night to them too."

"Sure thing."

We hung up.

Right then I sank to the floor, holding my heart and looking as if I had just run a marathon.

_That was…heart pounding and…nervous-like and…extremely awkward and…!_

I've never felt anything like it. The adrenaline that ran through me felt different than when I was in battle. I took deep breaths.

"Congratulations, Maka, on surviving your first phone call with the person you like," said Tsubaki, kneeling down in front of me.

"W-what? Don't tease me right now!" I cried. "I didn't think it'd be that difficult!"

_But wait._

_Who was the one that was making my heart pound?_

"Since Maka's here, I'll cook your favorite dish." Tsubaki stood up and draped her apron over her shoulders and tied a bow on the back.

That certainly perked me up. "You'll cook meat and vegetable stew and fry an omelet and dab it with ketchup?" My eyes sparkled.

Tsubaki nodded. "Yup!"

"Aaah, Tsubaki! I love you! You're the one I love!"

Tsubaki simply laughed.

_Yes, it was my friends whom I loved with all my heart._

_They were my family._

So why did my stomach always do flips when that person was around?

Who was that person that was always making me jump inside?

Was it him?

Or him?

I just didn't know at all….

_But, Tsubaki's cooking is good, so I'll let this topic drop…_

_for now._

My friends and I ate up our happiness, and then shared some more.

_Suffice to say, that night was one of the best nights I've had in a long time._

* * *

><p>The next day, after eating a hearty breakfast with Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki, I dressed myself in my uniform, took off the wig (Liz gave it to me for keeps), and said my good byes to everyone. We had a great big group hug, with Patty laughing and Liz sobbing that I had to keep in contact with them no matter what. Tsubaki told me that even though Black Star was a handful, she hoped that I would be friends with him.<p>

I promised them all that I would visit them again soon.

It was a good thing that I had bumped into them near Shibusen Dorms.

It was a good thing that I had enough courage to drag them away.

It was a good thing we met again.

I was outside in front of Meister Dorms. I turned over my shoulder to see my friends waving at me.

It was definitely a good thing.

"I'll be going now!"

* * *

><p>When I came home, I found everyone in the living room silently watching T.V.<p>

_Hm?_

That was odd.

Usually, they would have been fighting over the remote.

But not this time

And what was even stranger…

They were watching the _knitting_ channel!

"Did you guys eat something bad yesterday night?" I asked, finally getting their attention.

"Maka!" Black Star ran right up to me. "I've decided to be your friend!"

I stared at him. "Hah?"

"Yeah! I've decided that no matter what, whoever you are, I'll always be your friend!"

I pressed my hand against his forehead. "Black Star, are you sure you're not sick?" What was he talking about? What a weird kid.

He brushed my hand away impatiently. "No, I'm not! What made you think that?"

I laughed.

"Maka, thank God you're back! I've had enough being with these two idiots. Cleaning up after them, washing the dishes alone like before…." He made a disgusted noise.

"Oh, shut up, Kid." Soul didn't bother getting up from his seat. Well, he certainly _looked_ comfortable. "Maka, you left your bag at school so I had to bring it home. Where's my thanks?"

I frowned at him. "Thank you."

Black Star followed me into our room where he chattered away while I stuffed my bag (given to me by Tsubaki and filled with my scarf and presents) into my wardrobe.

I locked it shut.

Because today was a day off from school, we stuffed ourselves into the living room. Black Star and Kid fought over which channel to watch after coming out of their knitting-dead-zone. I was busy reading. Soul plopped himself next to me.

"Oi."

"…What?" I flipped a page.

"How was yesterday night?"

"…It was fine."

"Just fine?"

"…No."

"Hm?"

"It was extremely fun." I flipped another page.

Soul made a noise but I couldn't catch if it was disgust, anger, or something else.

"Maka."

"…What?" My eyes zoomed through the words, taking in their meanings.

"Welcome home."

I flipped another page, even though I wasn't done with it.

"…Mm."

I hoped he didn't see me blushing.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time on Eat My Soul!<strong>

_"He hasn't been himself lately."_

_"I met someone in town."  
><em>

_"How come you don't have a partner?"_

_"It's almost as if he's avoiding me."_

_"I hope you'll enjoy them thoroughly!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thank you for reading! How was it? Did it lack anything? AND BY THE WAY. DID YOU GUYS WANT TO SEE ANYTHING SPECIFIC? I'm asking everyone now because I've been forgetting for the past few updates. **Anyway. I've got the story all planned out and I thought it'd be fun to add in a few of the reader's requested scenes**. So ask away and I'll choose whichever one. :3

I want the scarf to be special. C: And if you guys keep giving me cookies, I'll get fat. _-cries-_ But who cares? They're awesome and they're good. Yup, I update every midnight. And I think it's good that Maka has close female friends. That way, she won't be giving up her entire female life. Ouran Host Club is a hilarious anime! I like Kyoya and was a bit horrified to learn that he was almost cut from the main cast. _-dread-_ And it's being made into a live action drama! Whooooaaa! I gotta watch it when it comes out.

Thank you everyone for reading the last chapter! It means a lot to me!

And as always, thank you for reading! I'll see you in the next chapter! C:


	13. My Steamy Gift!

**Story Title:** Eat My Soul

**Rating:** T for Teen

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Action/Slice-of-Life

**Synopsis:** Maka's mission is to transfer to Shibusen Academy in order to find the whereabouts of an Evil soul. But the thing is…it's an all-boy's school.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>

**My Steamy Gift!**

* * *

><p>The cherry blossoms of spring were falling, giving way for the branches to grow green leaves.<p>

Soon, it would be summer.

How much longer would it take for me to find the Evil?

I was starting to become comfortable at Shibusen.

As I wiped the dusty windows inside my classroom, I couldn't stop thinking about how I would go about finding it. But every time I went to school at night, nothing would show up and I couldn't sense anything either. I was getting worried it might have figured out I was searching for it. If that happened, I wondered what I would have done. Would Professor Shinigami allow me to continue my mission?

"Hey, Maka!"

I turned around.

"Want to go to the arcade with us?" It was Kilik. We both used to never talk to each other, but I've warmed up to the class. He seemed to like hanging out after school with his friends and often invited me along. Standing on either side of him were Ox, adjusting his glasses and muttering something about being forced to go when he had wanted to study, and Harvar, stoic as ever.

"Can't. Sorry. I'm on cleaning duty today," I said, pointing to far right corner of the blackboard. Professor Stein had scribbled my name under the large white words _Cleaning Duty_.

Kilik tsked. "Forget about Stein. Come hang out with us!"

Ox cleared his throat. "I think not. Maka has a job to be done and I don't believe our class will clean itself. Best to leave him alone to work."

I narrowed my eyes at him and he gave me a smug grin. There was always a tense air around Ox and me since we were both brilliant students and always aimed for the number spot on tests. So far, we've been toe to toe on everything that it's become something of a running gag in class for everyone to pair us up. I wish they wouldn't. _This guy…he was my rival!_

"Then we'll help!" Kilik went to the cupboard to grab the broom but I stopped him.

"No, it's fine! I'll do it alone."

He looked at me with uncertainty. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Yup!"

He shrugged. "Then we'll see you tomorrow, Maka. Come on, guys." Ox and Harvar followed Kilik out of the classroom and I went back to cleaning.

Ugh. Because summer was approaching, the sun light seemed more intense than usual. The class was air-conditioned but standing in front of the window, where the sun practically blinded me, made my neck sweat. Augh, I wanted to change into the summer uniforms already.

I sighed and went to throw the dirty towel in the small wash bucket. In the corner of my eye, I saw Black Star heading over to me. I straightened my back and waved at him.

"Ah, Maka? Did Kilik leave just now?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure you can still catch up to him."

_Since you have the speed of a cheetah._

"Hmmm…."

He looked a bit…drained? As if he didn't have any energy. The usual spark in his eyes weren't there.

He said good bye to me and left the class without so much as a yell, punch, or comment.

_He hasn't been himself lately._

It all started when I came back from my night with Liz and the girls. He was fine, nothing out of the ordinary. And then a few weeks later, he suddenly began shutting himself in his room. Whenever I came in to check on him, he'd pretend to be sleeping. I had asked him if anything was wrong but he simply stared at me silently.

As I had thought.

Something was definitely wrong.

_Black Star, are you okay?_

"That guy…" said Soul, coming up from behind me.

I was startled but quickly regained my composure. Somehow, he's been making me jump more often than usual.

"Soul, do you know why Black Star's been looking depressed lately?"

"No…" He paused. "But Black Star will be all right. I've never known him as the type to silently carry his problems. When he's ready to tell us, he'll tell us. For now, we just gotta support him." He looked at me. "By the way."

"Hm?"

"A while ago…I met someone in town."

"And?"

"…It was a girl."

I had the dreadful feeling I knew who he was talking about….

I tried to act normal. "Was she pretty?" I joked.

I hadn't expected Soul to answer seriously. "Yeah."

…_Eh?_

I heard my heartbeat thump against my chest.

"She was really pretty." His eyes looked far away, and I knew he was remembering Maka the girl. "Her name," he continued. "Do you know anyone named…Maria?"

"…No. I don't." I had to lie. "Why are you asking me that, Soul? It seems pretty strange you'd do that!" I slapped his shoulder and he smiled at me.

I had to change the subject.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"W-what?" He looked nervously at me.

"How come you don't have a partner?" I asked.

He looked at me, and then grinned. "Because I'm too cool for a partner." He slumped his shoulders, looking uncomfortable. "And you?"

"Hm?"

"How come you don't have a Weapon?"

I thought about it. "Because…I haven't found anyone I'm comfortable with yet."

"Comfortable?"

"Yeah. Comfortable."

"You're not riding them, you know."

"Stupid. Who said anything about riding? I just meant that I would like me and my partner to be able to talk to each other freely."

He rubbed the back of his neck, keeping his head low. And then with his chin still down, he moved his eyes upward to look at me.

_Pfft—!_

_Damn it!_

I quickly turned my head to the side.

_Why was he suddenly looking so cute!_

_The upwards glace attack!_

His words came out soft, so soft that it sounded like a quiet, innocent spring breeze. "Like this?"

"Yeah, like—" I stopped mid sentence.

_Just now…what did he say?_

"Soul is the considerate type?" I asked, playing with my bangs so that he wouldn't be able to see my expression.

He smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm a cool guy. And cool guys always back up their brothers." He patted me on the head. "A shrimp like you wouldn't understand."

"I thought I told you to stop calling me weird names." I opened the cupboard, grabbing the broom from inside, and shut the door.

"What are you going to do about it, huh? Even if you can do Soul Drive, I'm sure I can still beat you, one-on-one."

"Oh? Want to bet on that, tough guy?"

"Bet your ass I will."

"Then let's go!" I jumped back and brandished the broom in front of his face, grinning because I was thoroughly enjoying this.

Soul drew his arms in an offensive position. "If anything happens to that broom, you'll be paying for it with your own money."

I cried out and stabbed the air. Soul reacted to my attack and was about to defend when…

"Maka, please allow me to help you clean." Kid was suddenly standing between us, gripping Soul's face and the tip of the broom in either hand. He lowered the broom as if it were a tiny bird but flung Soul away none too gently. I noticed that Kid sounded annoyed and his usual grace was gone, although still evident in his posture.

"Augh! Damn you…!" Soul glared at him, his face stamped with Kid's palm.

Kid ignored him. "Maka, we'll make this room the perfect symmetry it was before everyone came. Won't we?"

"Eh? Ah…sure…" I said. I looked behind him. "Soul, are you okay?"

He was rubbing his face. "Yea—"

"I'll wipe the top of the blackboard for you. Is that all right?" Kid didn't wait for my response. He had already taken the eraser and was reaching up, sliding it back and forth against the black board.

"Hey! Are you trying to pick a fight!" Soul stomped his foot and raised his fist.

Kid didn't bother to look at him. "Stop distracting Maka. And Soul. Here." He handed a small piece of paper to him. "It's your turn to go grocery shopping."

"Kicking me out, eh?" Soul seized the list from Kid. "Maka, come on. Let's go."

I blinked. "I'm not done cleaning yet."

"Ah?" He looked furious. "Then leave it."

"No." I turned my head away from him. "Professor Stein told me to do this, so I will. It's not right for me to skip work."

"You heard Maka. Now go." Kid waved him away.

I didn't know how it happened, or why it even happened, but Soul and Kid ended up glaring at one another for several seconds before Soul strode out the door, looking sour.

I felt a bit down that he had left so easily.

I wondered why….

Kid was here with me, and yet….

I drove those thoughts away by sweeping underneath the blackboard.

"Maka, are you doing well at Shibusen?" Kid asked. He was always looking out for my well being and I appreciated that.

"Yeah! I've made friends with everyone in class. Ah! But you'd know that since you sit right behind me, eh heh…b-but! I realize that coming to school is fun because I get to be with everyone. I hope we'll continue having fun."

Kid chuckled. I liked it when he laughed and smiled. He moved in front of me and reached up to wipe off the top of the board. I wasn't sure he realized it but…

I was squished between him and the board!

I silently screamed in my head.

His clothes…his scent…they were too close!

His chest was right in front of my face!

He leaned in closer, apparently reaching further up the board.

I couldn't move. My back was already pressed against the board and I didn't want him to get embarassed.

His clothes...smelled like the detergent we used and mixed in...was _his_ scent.

I looked away, my face completely flushed.

"Maka." He had put his arms to his sides and was looking down at me.

Even though the air conditioner was on, I felt my body heat rise up at least twenty degrees. "W-what?"

"…There's dust on your face."

"E-EH?" I shoved my face into my arm, using the sleeve of my shirt to wipe my nose and cheeks.

He smiled at me. His face looked so kind….

"Maka, don't do that. You'll irritate your skin."

I lifted my chin up, laughing shyly. "But did I get it off anyway?"

"Not all of it."

"What? Geez. Let me try aga—"

His fingertips glided over my cheeks, our skin touching as if in a whisper. It felt as if a dove's wings had softly fluttered against my face.

A thousand electric volts shot through my body.

It was there again.

That face.

That look.

The eyes Kid had…

He looked at me that way again.

But he was good at changing his expressions…

So I couldn't catch what it meant.

_Why are you looking at me like that?_

He smiled brightly, as if what he did didn't really matter to him. "There! Your face is symmetrical again! Now! Are we done here, Maka?"

I couldn't look at him. "Yeah…."

He dropped off the eraser and grabbed his bag. "Come on, Maka. Let's go home."

I waited until he had turned his back on me…

before I reached up to trace his lingering touch on my skin.

"…Yeah."

* * *

><p>The walk home with Kid was fun. We talked and laughed like normal but…I felt warm inside.<p>

Warmer than usual.

I noticed that Kid seemed more relaxed around me now. Before, he usually would have acted prim and proper, but was starting to let his silly side show more often. His lazy habits, his strange ones, his bad ones….

Little by little, he was showing me who he really was inside.

That made me happy but…

It also pained me.

Because by being at Shibusen…

I wasn't being honest with him at all.

I wasn't being honest…at all.

"Ah, Maka!"

Huh? Someone was calling me and by the sound of the voice, it was a girl.

I turned around and my face brightened. "Tsubaki! What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Kid." Tsubaki walked in front of me and Kid. She bowed to him and he did the same. "Maka, have you seen Black Star?"

"Black Star?" I blinked.

"Yes…I haven't seen him a while so I was worried if something happened." She sighed. "Whenever I try to contact him, he never answers. It's almost as if he's avoiding me."

Black Star was definitely acting strange. At school, at home, he wasn't his lively self anymore. But…was it right for me to tell Tsubaki that?

What was I thinking?

Of course it was right!

_Friends should rely on each other!_

"Black Star seems down," I said. "He hasn't told us what's been bothering him, though."

"I knew it…." Tsubaki's eyes lowered.

"Ah, but! Since he has you as a partner, I'm sure that if you ask, he'll tell you!" I said, trying to reassure her.

She smiled but it was an empty one.

She was still worried.

"Yes!" she said.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back, you two!" Tho, our dorm manager, was outside near the brick wall. She was sweeping the ground and to my surprise, the trash bags that were usually found littering the front entrance were gone!<p>

"Tho! What happened to all the junk?" I asked in surprise.

"I got rid of them, of course!" she replied with relish. "It was a pain but I finally rolled up my sleeves and got rid of them all!"

"Eeehh?" I looked around excitedly. This was the first time that I had seen Shibusen Dorms clean!

"Maka, I have something for you." Tho reached into her pocket and drew out a small envelope. She handed it to me.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"As a thank you for giving me those cookies when you first came here," said Tho happily.

"Ah? Maka's cookies?" Soul approached us from behind, carrying a full plastic bag. "Heh. They're always too salty."

"What was that!" I raised my fist at him.

"Maka, open your present! Open it!" Tho cheered.

"I'm rather intrigued by this gift myself." Kid rubbed his chin. "That envelop…so symmetrical. It's beautiful," he whispered.

I laughed at him. As I opened the envelope, I felt everyone's eyes on me.

It was…

"Tickets?" I held up four.

Tho nodded with an energetic smile. "Read what's on it."

"Okay." I nodded. "Um, let's see…"

My eyes darted left and right between the words.

"'This is a pass for two days and one night at…'"

I made a noise in my throat that prompted Kid and Soul to read the rest of it over my shoulders. They made the same noise as I did.

Our last words came out at the exact same time.

"Heavenly Hot Springs!"

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time on Eat My Soul!<strong>

_"How do you feel about Maka?"_

_"W-why are you here?"_

_"Are you sure you don't know?"_

_"I have to go."_

_"Hey, are you okay?"_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thank you for reading Eat My Soul chapter thirteen! Wow, it's already thirteen chapters long...I wonder how long it'll be? Ha ha! Not to worry! I've got it all planned out! This chapter was rather short, huh? But it was surprisingly easy to write so that's a good thing. In case anyone's wondering, Maka transferred to Shibusen during spring, and the story right now is entering summer. Seasons are fun so I decided to make Death City have them. I talk a lot in the AN's, huh? Oh, well! Ha ha!

And OMG, I kinda, uh, forgot to thank everyone for giving my story a hundred reviews. I'M SORRY! But I really mean it when I say thank you! It makes me want to work hard for everyone! *pumps fists* So, thank you everyone very much! Thank you! :D

How was that for a KidxMaka/SoulxMaka scene? I have a lot more of them in store, kekeke. The way Soul's acting toward Maka is friend/like but one thing's for sure: he holds himself back more often than Kid. As for why Black Star is acting so weird...hmmmmm! Maybe I can write an entire chapter just on him. But that has to be after a few more of the major chapters, though. We'll see! Maka's scarf is special, but its true meaning won't be revealed until later. And the idea about Maka dating Maria made me laugh (in a good way). Maybe I can incorporate that into the story. :D And the idea that Soul was the one who gave Maka her scarf is cute! But I...I...can't say any more about it! My answers are all totally ambiguous, huh? I...I'm sorry. Ha ha...

Thank you everyone for reading the last chapter!

And as always, thank you for reading this chapter! I'll see you in the next update! C:


	14. My Not So Heavenly Trip!

**Story Title:** Eat My Soul

**Rating:** T for Teen

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Action/Slice-of-Life

**Synopsis:** Maka's mission is to transfer to Shibusen Academy in order to find the whereabouts of an Evil soul. But the thing is…it's an all-boy's school.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

**My Not-So-Heavenly Trip!**

* * *

><p>"I can't take these! They look so…<em>expensive<em>!" I held the tickets away from me as if they were bombs ready to explode.

Tho shook her head. "No way! You are taking those tickets and you are going to spend the weekend there! There's no school on Monday and it's not like you kids have anything else better to do." She laughed haughtily.

""But…" I had no reason to refuse her gift, except that I obviously wasn't in the position to be freely shedding my clothes in front of people, namely my roommates.

I was about to trust Tho's generosity back at her but after a few more coaxing words, my defense crashed and I soon found myself on a charter bus heading up the mountains.

* * *

><p>"Is it just me…or is it getting a bit cold?" I breathed out on the bus's window and it frosted over. I wrote the word "Cold" on it.<p>

"We are going up after all," said Kid, looking at the Heavenly Hot Springs brochure. He was sitting on the opposite side of the bus from me. "Ooh! Look at this! Their outdoor hot springs has a majestic view of the nearby mountains! If only I could make sure they were symmetrical…" His eyes marveled at the pictures.

"I just wish we were there already." Soul was in the seat in front of me. I stood up and rested my chin on the backside of the seats, watching him doze off. "We've been in this bus for four long hours and I'm getting tired of getting tired."

"We'll be there in fifteen minutes," I said. "Hang in there."

He sighed. "Whatever."

Black Star tsked from behind me. "It would've been faster if I simply climbed up the mountain!"

I smiled at him. Although he wasn't as loud as usual, he was starting become his old self again. Although…

I still didn't know why he had become so quiet in the first place.

I wished he'd tell me. Maybe I would have been able to do something to help him.

"You can't do that," I warned. "The mountain is dangerous on foot and I'm sure even Black Star can't climb it within four hours."

"Che! This bus should just go as fast as it can! Oh, yeah. Congratulations, Maka!"

For some odd reason, Black Star's been congratulating me every time we talked. Whenever I asked why, he'd just give me a blank look and say, "You know why."

_No, Black Star, actually, I don't._

_So can you just tell me?_

"Shut up!" I hissed. "You'll make the driver angry!"

Although, I was pretty sure he heard every word since we were the only ones inside.

"Maka, it's best if you sat down. The road is bumpy," Kid said, turning the brochure to its back side.

I waved him off. "It's fine, it's fine. A simple bump won't be enough to make me—Waugh!"

A bump on the road.

The bus jerked and I lost my footing.

"Maka!" Soul and Kid shouted my name, both looking ready to come to my rescue but…

"I-I'm fine!" I laughed, my heart pounding because I had almost fallen. Thankfully, I my hands hadn't let go of the back of Soul's seat. I hoisted myself up and sat down.

"That was scary!" I said half-laughing, half-actually surprised.

"Idiot. The next time you fall, I won't bother caring." Soul faced forward and then lay his head down on the seat next to him.

"No one said that you had to," I said tonelessly.

"Are you all right?" Kid interjected.

"Yeah, I am. Although, that kind of scared me!" I laughed, holding my chest.

Black Star raised his finger in the air. "I know!" And then he ran over and settled himself down next to me. "If you fall again, I'll catch you!"

I grinned. "Okay! I'll be counting on you!"

"Leave it to me!"

Soul made an annoyed sound in his throat. "Shut up and let me sleep…."

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, we arrived at the hot springs.<p>

The time was eight-fifteen a.m.

"It's so…big," I said.

"Yeah." They boys nodded their head.

Towering in front of us was a giant, traditional Japanese-styled building with tiled roofs and golden dragon statues situated at the front. Their wide, bulging eyes looked quite menacing instead of welcoming. Hanging above the front doors was a long sign that read: "Heavenly Hot Springs! The place to relax and sleep…forever!"

"Oi… We're not gonna die in there, are we?" Soul looked doubtful at the sign.

"I'm sure it simply means we'll have a relaxing time here," said Kid, though he looked unsure of that himself.

"Let's go!" boomed Black Star, dashing madly through the doors. Clearly he didn't care about the possible dangers.

"Black Star! At least wait for us!" I cried, chasing after him.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Heavenly Hot Springs! The place to be for weary travelers like yourselves!"<p>

Right when he had entered through the doors, we were welcomed by the staff members. That was certainly unexpected….

"My name is Lo. I am the proprietor of this fabulous resort." A beautiful woman who I couldn't tell was young or old (her make-up did a fantastic job at hiding those wrinkles) smiled at me. She wore a red kimono embroidered with black swallowtail butterflies. The way she wore it, and her face, made me think of a geisha. Her black hair was tied up behind her head with pendants and other butterfly themed accessories. What intrigued me the most was the shape of her eyes. Although they were violet, they reminded me of someone….

"I'm Yashu. Pleased to meet you!" A girl my age, maybe a year older, bowed her head to us. The boys seemed taken by her and I felt a bit annoyed.

Just a bit.

But…she really was pretty. Her dark brown hair would have looked nice hanging down her shoulders. Instead, she kept it into a neat bun behind her head. She wore a kimono though it was much plainer than Lo's. "I'm a maid here so if you have any troubles or need help with something, please do not hesitate to ask for my assistance!" Her large brown eyes sparkled like the sun.

"Y-yeah! I will!" Echoed the boys, vigorously nodding their heads at her.

I sighed.

_Boys._

"Hello. I'm Will. I'm also a server so ask for my help as well." The boy next to Yashu looked the same age as her. He had a cute face with dark blue hair and was tall. He looked ready to say something to Yashu but she cut him off.

"Let me show you to your rooms! Follow me!" She clapped her hands together and headed down the hall.

As we trailed after her, I looked over my shoulder and saw Will sighing alone.

_Hm?_

* * *

><p>"This will be your room for tonight! The baths are down the hall to your right and the main lobby will be to your left. Dinner will be served at six so please be in your room by then." With another graceful bow, Yashu closed the sliding door and left us to marvel at the magnificent room.<p>

"It's so…big," I said.

"Yeah." The boys nodded their heads, recreating the scene from outside.

Our room really was big. In fact, it was humongous! The room was shaped like a rectangle with either sides laid down with futons and the middle being our living room. Plush pillows made up our seats next the low, six foot long table and on the walls were scrolls with ancient writing and black and white paintings of Gods and mythical beasts.

"Holy crap! We even get a giant, flat screen T.V.!" Black Star leapt toward it and quickly turned it on with the remote he found on the table. A commercial was brought up, although he was looking at it as if he had fallen in love. "The colors…are so clear!"

"Hm? You're right!" Kid went over to him.

They both looked like children, getting excited over big screen televisions.

"I'm going to take a nap. That ride was ridiculously boring." Soul yawned and went to the room on the left, closing the door behind him.

"I think I'll go look around," I said. I headed for the door.

"Oh, Maka!" Black Star called.

I turned around.

"What?"

"If you see that pretty lady, Yashu, tell her I said hi!"

I slammed the door on him.

* * *

><p>As I walked down the hall, I kept getting that sense that someone was following me.<p>

I turned around.

No one was there.

Maybe this place was haunted and the ghosts had possessed me.

That seemed a more logical reason.

…Maybe.

I continued on my way, planning on clearing my head with the crisp mountain atmosphere outside when I accidentally bumped into someone at a corner turn.

"I'm so sorry! …Oh? Aren't you…" It was Will. He was carrying a load of clothes in basket and had a look that asked me to answer him.

"Maka."

"Maka!" He repeated energetically. "Are you lost?"

"No, I'm not. I just wanted to look around before getting into the baths."

"Oh, then you better be careful."

"…Why?"

"Because this place is haunted."

I stared at him.

"Just kidding!" he laughed.

I turned my head away. _This guy…._

"But seriously, be careful," he whispered.

"Be careful of what?"

He looked around, and then leaned in close to me. "Well, there's this legend about the hot springs."

"Which is?"

He changed his voice, totally making it eerie like. "A long, long time ago…a woman came here with her husband for their honey moon. She took a bath, and when she returned to her room, she found her husband in a tight embrace with one of worker girls. Enraged, she stabbed the girl's chest with one of the kitchen knives, cut out her heart, and offered it to her husband, saying, 'Are you happy now? You have the hearts of two women.' And then," he pointed further down the dark hall, "the wife dragged the dead girl's body outside, leaving a long trail of blood for the husband to look at."

"Wha…what did she do with the body?" My voice was shaking.

"There's a brick well outside that goes right into the heart of this mountain."

"You…you mean—!" I knew what was coming.

Will nodded, his eyes dead serious. "The wife…threw the body down the well."

I breathed in sharply.

"After that, she killed her husband and then committed suicide. I'm sure you can guess how she did it."

I didn't say anything.

"It's a bit strange, I think," he continued, still in his deep, concerned voice, "how we keep that woman's room still."

"W-what room…did she stay in?"

"It was one of our bigger ones; the one with two rooms on both sides and a living room in the middle."

I stopped thinking.

I stopped moving.

That description sounded like….

"And you know, since I have to work late at night, I swear, sometimes, when I pass by the backyard, I catch glimpses of a woman peering down the well. But every time I look again…she disappears."

I still couldn't say anything.

"Her anger is still alive, even though her body rotted away down that well. I've heard stories from Lo, and she's been here forever. Stories such as…how some of our guests who stay up late…never come back…and that the area around the well would always look as if someone was dragged…."

He patted my shoulder. "But! In the end, it's all just a legend!"

He laughed merrily.

"I'll see you later, Maka!"

And then left me alone in the hallway…

The same hallway where a dead body had been dragged through it….

Where the splatter of blood had stained the floors….

Where that woman's hatred still lingered….

"W-what is that story? Such…such idiocy!" I laughed it off but…I couldn't stop sensing that there was _something_ in this place that was making me feel weird.

Something dark….

I continued down the hall, trying my best to ignore those feelings.

* * *

><p>"W-well! I wonder what's down this way!" I said loudly.<p>

I noticed that I talked to myself more often if I was scared.

And right now…

I was scared to death.

_B-but!_

_This fear…will not destroy me!_

_I will prevail in the end!_

I entered the next hallway.

This one led to an open area outside. There were bamboos growing in a line, creating a fence around the area to make sure no one got lost within the mountain. A path of stone led up to a beautiful pond with koi fishes.

"They're huge!" I said in shock.

They were the length of my arm, maybe even longer, and were thick. Colors of white and red and black splashed their bodies like watercolor.

I noticed that they were feeding on flakes of food floating atop the surface.

_Someone had come here?_

Oh.

Of course, it would've been Will since he came this way.

I rubbed my arms as I made to continue my wanderings about.

I was starting to feel cold.

I heard a noise.

It sounded like a groan, and someone scratching at the wall.

Something made me turn my attention back to the open area.

A woman.

Peering into a brick well.

In the middle of the backyard.

The ground looked as if someone had been dragged away….

I screamed.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong! What happened!"<p>

"Maka! Where are you!"

"Where the hell is he!"

"Over here!"

I was on my knees, my arms over my head.

I was paralyzed with fear.

Just now….

That was….

What I saw…!

I heard distant footsteps rushing over to me.

And then….

"It's okay now." Someone threw their jacket over my head. It warmed my spirit. "It's okay now…." The person knelt down in front of me.

"…Soul?" My voice was barely a whisper.

"I'm here, so don't worry."

His voice….

His words….

They sounded so reassuring.

With his help, with his kindness, I was brought back from my fear.

I saw Kid, Black Star, and Will in the corner of my eye.

"S-Soul! I…I saw her!"

"Saw who?"

I tugged on his shirt in earnest. My hands were still shaking slightly. "That l-lady! By the well!"

"I'm so, so sorry for the misunderstanding!" It was a girl's voice.

It was Yashu's voice.

"I was pulling up water from the well! I'm sorry that I frightened you!" She bowed to me, looking flustered and worried about my well-being.

"It…it was you?" I squeaked.

"Y-yes! It was me! I thought that you had seen me so I waved at you but you were looking at the pond! And then I almost dropped the pail down the well! I was so panicked and then you started screaming…! I ended up spilling all the water on my way here…."

It was true. In her hands was an empty pail. Her clothes were sloshed with water, probably when I had startled her...and everyone else.

I couldn't do anything but collapse on the floor.

_So…_

_It wasn't what I thought it was?_

_It was…_

_A mistake?_

All my energy for the day was drained in that single moment.

"You're a real idiot, you know that?" Soul flicked my forehead, but only softly.

I frowned. "I feel so tired now…I feel so stupid…."

"At least the two of you are all right," said Kid.

"Stupid!" Black Star jeered at me. "Why'd you scream at her? Even I wouldn't do such a mean trick."

I shot upright. "I didn't scream at Yashu to be mean! I thought I saw that woman!"

"Woman?" My three friends looked at me.

I explained to them about Will's story, what had happened, and who I thought I saw.

"Will!" Yashu snapped. "Are you telling those stupid legends again!"

He laughed guiltily. "Maybe?"

"I thought I told you to stop scaring our guests!"

"But Lo doesn't mind. She says they're good for publicity."

"Yeah! Publicity for ghost freaks and zombie fanatics!" Yashu screamed.

I stared at them. I hadn't expected Yashu to be this animated. Something about Will made her livelier than usual.

Yashu made Will apologize to me and forced him to clean out the upstairs closet. Will actually didn't seem to mind. It was as if he was enjoying the attention from her.

…What was up with that guy?

The drag marks were from Will as well. He was simply dragging the basket I had seen him carrying earlier on the ground after talking with Yashu. The groaning noises were from the device used to pull up water from the well. It was an ancient piece of work and often made noises when in use. The scratching was from Yashu when she almost let the pail drop; she scrapped her fingers on the edges of the well.

In the end, it was all just a mistake.

* * *

><p>We went back to our room with Black Star muttering about how ghosts didn't scare him and me asking him to drop the subject.<p>

Ugh….

I was a bit embarrassed.

Just a bit….

After hours of playing ping pong in the game room, the sun had gone down. I had expected to begin shivering because the heat from the smiling sun was gone but…I wasn't.

I looked down at myself.

"Uh…." I was still wearing Soul's jacket.

It had his scent on it….

My neck prickled.

"Soul," I called, my voice a bit uneven.

"Hm?" He turned his head away from the cartoon show he had been watching with Black Star. "What do you want? Did you see another ghost?" His face grew a taunting grin.

I blushed. "N-no, idiot!" I took off his jacket and threw it at him. "Here. Thanks…for giving it to me."

He caught it. "No problem."

"I didn't know Maka was afraid of ghosts." Kid looked up from the book he was reading.

"I'm not particularly afraid of them…" I said honestly.

Black Star laughed out loud. "Then what was up with that—" here, he screamed, sounding like a high-pitched, frightened little girl. He even threw his hands in the air and fell on his back. He finished with a noise in his throat that indicated I had died.

"Shut up! I sound nothing like that!" I said angrily. "And I didn't even fall on my back!"

"Oh, yeah," he said, turning on his stomach, ignoring my outburst. "Congratulations!"

"And stop congratulating me!" I grabbed my bag of clothes and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Kid.

"To the bath! I need to cleanse myself of this horrific incident!"

"We'll go in later, then," he replied simply.

"Eh? Why later?" asked Soul.

Kid didn't answer him. Instead, he changed the subject. "Soul, doesn't this look like the piano you used to play at school?" The book he was reading had a picture of a black, grand piano.

"I don't know. I don't remember." Soul didn't look at it.

I closed the door behind me.

_Soul could play the piano?_

* * *

><p>As for the baths, I had called Liz for that. Her solution was to go in early before anyone else and to make sure I had my wig on just in case. I had double checked before leaving on this trip that I had my wig. I opened my bag and there it was, safe and sound.<p>

I realized I was alone in the hall.

"_No! Don't be scared! It was all just a mistake! And Will even said that legend was just for show!"_

I gripped my fists.

"No time to dawdle!" I cried.

"Why's that?"

I shouted in surprise.

Behind me were young man and woman. They were holding hands so I assumed they were together. The woman was very pretty and had kind eyes and the man, although a bit plain, had a nice smile.

"Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you," said the man, rubbing the back of his head.

"Why do you have no time to dawdle?" asked the woman.

"W-well…because I wanted the bath all to myself…I guess," I replied shyly.

The man laughed. "Well, seeing as how we're the only guests here, I'd say you'll have it to yourself."

The woman agreed with a nod. "Yes, this place has been quite empty this week."

"You've been here for an entire week?" I exclaimed.

"We just got married!" They flashed me their wedding rings.

"Congratulations!" I said, reminding myself of Black Star. Ugh….

"Thank you," said the woman. "Today is our last day here. I'll miss this hot spring resort once we leave."

"Don't worry, Tali. We've got each other from now on!"

"Oh, Koto!"

Before the two could start their love adventures in front of me, I excused myself.

_Yeesh. Were all newlyweds like that?_

I didn't want to, but Will's voice echoed in my head.

"_A long, long time ago…a woman came here with her husband for their honey moon."_

All right. I had to stop thinking of such scary notions.

It was time to take a bath and wash those impure thoughts out of my head.

* * *

><p>After cleansing my body, I put on my wig, loosely tied it up, and wrapped my towel securely around my body. I didn't want it to be like last time where it almost fell off.<p>

When I remembered that time…my face turned bright red.

It had been Soul who had seen me.

Thank God he didn't suspect me of being a girl.

I bet they were all totally unaware of my true gender!

I smirked.

As I opened the door that led to the hot springs, I gasped at how beautiful it was! Steam poured up from the waters and the open air around me felt both cold and hot. Boulders were lined up to ensure that none of the water spilled out. In the middle of the bath was a gushing fountain. I felt myself grow excited at the thought of being submerged into such soothing waters. I couldn't wait anymore.

I practically jumped into the hot spring.

"So…relaaaaxiiing…!" I squealed, my face brightening up with pleasure. The water was so warm!

"I'm never leaving this spot!" I cried, barely able to control my tears of joy.

I sunk myself down deep enough so that only my head was visible. I leaned against one of the large boulders decorating the middle of the hot spring.

"Heaven…heaven…this is heaven…" I chanted.

This was…so…amazing! I had never felt anything like it! It was better than the baths at the dorms! Well, that would have been obvious but after getting a taste of how a hot spring was like…nothing else would compare to it!

Warm, steamy waters…mixed in with the cold air…

"Aaahhh…this is heaven…."

I was barely aware that people were coming in. Oh, well. This was a female-only bath so I wasn't worried.

"Forget about what he said! If Maka's going then we might as well go too!"

_Ah?_

"I think Kid's going be pretty pissed that we made the room asymmetrical on purpose just to get away, though."

Were the talking about….

"As long as he doesn't find out that it was us then we'll be fine!"

I peeked behind the boulder.

I made a choking noise.

"_Soul and Black Star! What are they doing in women's bath!"_

I looked at the sign near the locker rooms, the sign that indicated the rules on being in the hot spring. Near the bottom, in bold red letters were the words: "In order to keep with the historical time this Hot Spring was built in, we are proud to tell our customers that this is a Mixed bath!"

I read it again.

And then another time just to make sure.

Mixed.

As in…mixed gender?

_Now that I think of it…that couple came out of the bath at the same time._

Was it because….

I read the sign one more time.

_It was true!_

I held my mouth, trying hard not to scream out in panic.

At least I had this boulder to hide me. Black Star and Soul were on the other side, though I could still hear them.

I blushed when I saw them naked, particularly Soul. They had…nice bodies. Muscular and yet still slim….

"_Idiot! Why are you checking them out? You have to get away from them!"_

I mentally slapped my cheek.

But…if I made any noise, they'd notice since no one else was there.

Ugh….

"Where's Maka? I thought he went here before us." That was Soul. He was looking around for me but luckily, he didn't think to check behind the boulders in the middle.

"Forget about him. This place is too relaxing to start screaming about ghosts like him." Black Star laughed.

"…Hey,"

"Ah?"

"You…why haven't you been yourself lately?" Soul sounded concerned.

"Ah, that…" Black Star sighed. "How do you feel about Maka?"

"W-what?"

"Maka, you know...I really like him. He's my friend."

"Well, I can understand that..."

Black Star laughed loudly. I felt he was trying to banish his nervousness by being loud. "It was all my fault. This my problem, I know that. But when she smiles at me like that, I get…hm, what's that word?"

I looked behind the boulder. Black Star was smiling, though it looked painful for him to do so.

"Scared?" He looked a bit shocked at himself. He raised his hand into the sky, reaching for the stars on high. "Oh. That's it…I get scared."

"Scared of what?" I could tell Soul was choosing his words carefully. It had been far too long since Black Star had become so quiet and distant and if this was his chance at helping his friend, I knew Soul would take it.

"Scared that…I might do something that I might regret later in the future."

"You? Regret? Stop kidding around." Soul laughed.

"Yeah. I don't want to have regrets. That's why…"

I heard him stand up and leave the bath.

"That's why I'll face her. No matter what. I'll be honest with her and tell her my feelings."

He left.

Soul sighed, his eyes looking up into the stars. "Who was he talking about?"

* * *

><p>All right. I had to escape.<p>

_If it was only Soul, maybe I can lie and say that I was just another guest if he saw me._

I nodded to myself.

_Okay. My plan is ready. All I have to do now is—_

I turned my head.

And I was staring into a pair of red eyes.

We both shouted in fright, backing away from each other.

"S-sorry!" screamed Soul. "I didn't mean to look! It's just that I thought I heard something and—"

"N-no! It was my fault! Think nothing of it!" I tried to not look directly at him.

"A-aren't you…_Maria_?"

I took in a sharp inhale of breath.

The word "DOOM" was etched across my forehead again.

I could tell.

"You are, aren't you?" Soul sounded convinced. "What are you doing here? And at the same time too…" He looked honestly shocked.

"I-I'm here…just visiting!" I said.

"Ah…" Soul turned his back on me. "Sorry…for scaring you."

I blushed.

"No…it's okay."

We stayed in the water, silent and still.

One minute.

Two minutes.

Three more….

The silence was killing me…!

But I was too nervous to talk.

I swallowed.

"S-so! Who was…that boy you were talking to?" I asked in a high pitched voice.

"B-Black Star…" he replied.

I noticed that his voice was shaking as well.

He groaned in displeasure and I saw him press his hand against his face. "Sorry. I just…didn't expect to see you here…in the bath…n-n-na—"

"Without any clothes on," I finished for him nervously. "I didn't expect to see you here either."

He cleared his throat. "So—" But his voice had become even more hoarse. He cleared it again. "So, how have you been…since we last met? I mean, do you still…remember my name?"

I couldn't help but chuckled softly. "I've been doing fine, Soul."

"You remember my name?" He suddenly turned around and for the first time, I saw his face light up with a smile that looked both childishly happy and honestly touched.

My heart skipped a beat.

I pressed my folded my hands against my chest.

"Yes, I do," I answered with a shy smile, looking up at him. "I like the name 'Soul'."

Suddenly, he banged his forehead against the boulder.

I squeaked in surprise and shock.

"A-are you okay!" I went over to him and tried to look at his injury. "Why did you suddenly do that?"

He hid his eyes behind his hand and waved away my concern. "No, I'm fine. I just had to get rid of a…of a thought."

I blinked, my hand still out. "A thought?"

"Don't worry about it," he said quickly, and grabbed my hand.

I looked our hands, and then at him. He seemed to realize that he was holding something he hadn't meant to hold and flung his hand away with a scream.

"I think you should calm down," I said from the bottom of my heart. Soul was leaning against the boulder, breathing in and out deeply.

"Y-yeah. I think I should." He turned to look at me. "Your hair."

I touched my head, feeling a bit more self-conscience now. "W-what about my hair?" I had loosely tied it into a bun behind my head.

"It looks nice." There was no hesitation in his voice. No tremble. No sign or hint of any regret or embarrassment. He said it as if it was the truth and only the truth.

I looked down. "…Thank you."

I remembered what he had said before.

"_Was she pretty?"_

"_Yeah."_

My heart wouldn't stop running so fast.

He moved closer to me. "Maria, I wanted to ask…"

I used my remaining strength to just look into his beautiful crimson eyes. "A-ask what?"

"I…wanted to ask…"

We heard a loud noise from the waterfall.

It sounded like something breaking, and then crashing, and then…

Something dropped from the waterfall, into the hot spring.

Soul held out his arm in front of me and backed us up.

My voice left me.

Soul looked horrified as well.

There…

Floating in the water…

Was the dead body of the newly wedded woman, Tali.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time on Eat My Soul!<strong>

_"How did this happen?"_

_"We're all suspects now."_

_"We can't leave until this is sovled."_

_"Who's the most likely person to have done that?"_

_"Maka's gone!"  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Way to kill the mood, drop a dead body on them. I've been playing too much Phoenix Wright, ha ha! I've always wanted to try writing horror/suspense! And I changed my icon to match the MakaxSoul mood. You know...I can't ever find Soul Eater icons. SO! I thought, "Screw it! I'm going to make my own!" So I did. Bahahaha!

I go by PST since I live in California. And sometimes I update late. -cries- Oh, well, ha ha. (Prepare for rant of my inner demon.) And I've gotten another review about my story being like You're Beautiful. Is my story really that similar to it? o.O Apparently, that blondie...hummm, what was his name...Jeremy? Well, apparently, I made Black Star say something about Maka being frail and that was what Jeremy had said about the main girl as well. Is that true? I don't wanna write a story that everyone's just going to compare it to something popular like You're Beautiful (according to , lol.) But then again, there's always that guy who says that to the main girl so I'm not really worried about tiny similarities like that. It's just...a **parallel plot**? That...makes me sad. I spent hours thinking up of the story/plot/etc. so having someone tell me that my story's a parallel plot to something else makes me incredibly sad. If I had based my story You're Beautiful or anything else, I would've said so. I guess I should put up a HUUUGE sign on ALL of the chapters: **"NOT BASED ON 'YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL' SO PLEASE KEEP IT TO YOURSELVES."**

So...please, keep it to yourselves, people. :| If this problem persists, then maybe I _will_ put up a sign. But I won't stop writing. I never meant to be a downer, especially when it came to reviews, but I just had to put my foot down. -puts foot down-

-sigh-

Okay.

Thank you everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter! It seems you guys are worried about Kid's gender preferences. lol

And thank you everyone who read, reviewed, etc. this chapter! See you all in the next murder mystery update! C:


	15. My List of Testimonies!

**Story Title:** Eat My Soul

**Rating:** T for Teen

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Action/Slice-of-Life

**Synopsis:** Maka's mission is to transfer to Shibusen Academy in order to find the whereabouts of an Evil soul. But the thing is…it's an all-boy's school.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<strong>

**My List of Testimonies!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>At exactly nine fifteen pm, a dead body was found by me and Soul.<p>

Location: Heavenly Hot Springs. The body had fallen from the waterfall, into the bath.

I hadn't known then…

But this was the start…

Of a long night.

* * *

><p>After Soul and I regained our composures, we jumped out of the bath (my towel still wrapped around me and Soul having his own) and looked for one of the staff members. In the hall, we found Will and Yashu running our way, having already heard our screams.<p>

Will and Yashu looked surprised to see me since they hadn't known there were others guests at the resort but I didn't care. There was something more important for us to look into.

We told them who we had found, and the state she was in.

Yashu looked terrified and Will was stunned into silence. Their eyes looked frightened.

I couldn't blame them.

Will sucked in a deep breath. He told us to go back to our rooms immediately and they would be with us soon. After that, they ran for the baths to make sure we hadn't been mistaken.

Soul inquired about which room I was staying in but since I hadn't thought about backups and excuses, my mind was a total blank. Tali's lifeless form kept floating in and out of my head.

The sounds that I had heard right before she dropped into the bath…

The way her body tumbled from the waterfall…

The way her skin looked pale and clear as she floated dead in the water…

Seeing me in my shaken state, Soul asked if I was staying with anyone so he could contact them about me.

I shook my head.

The words came out unexpectedly. I hadn't even been thinking of talking; it was as if I had forgotten how. But I heard my own voice. I sounded distant and unfamiliar, but I knew it was me because my throat hurt with each word that I heard.

I explained to him that I had come alone just for today and was going to leave on the midnight bus, which was why I didn't have a room.

He looked troubled, but quickly offered his room to me. I refused on instinct, saying that I would wait in the main lobby. After we had changed into our clothes (I brought a simple dress just in case) we parted ways, though he still seemed worried for me.

He went to the right, and I went to the left.

There were couches and armchairs in the main lobby, including potted plants that I realized were real and more statues of dragons and mythical creatures. The place looked like an antique shop. It would have been nice sitting there alone if only thoughts of death weren't swimming in my mind.

I shivered.

And then realized that I wasn't wearing Soul's jacket anymore.

I rubbed my arms.

A minute later, Lo came over, looked me dead in the eyes and asked me what had happened. As owner, it was she who would have been responsible for any mishaps…even deaths.

I told her exactly what had happened from when I first heard the strange noises to when I saw Tali's body drop into the water. That was about all that happened but I felt as if half of my life had been drained away by those seconds.

Lo looked nervous as she chewed the nail on her thumb. She muttered something about being relieved her younger sister wasn't here to witness such fright. When I asked who her sister was, said told me her name was Tho, and that she worked for Shibusen.

I immediately recognized the name as Tho, my dorm manager. Lo probably gave Tho the free hot spring tickets. I then remembered why Lo's eyes looked familiar to me now: It was because Lo and Tho had the same shaped eyes, not to mention their names were similar as well.

Just then, I heard a loud crash from the sky.

Thunder had rolled in, including rain.

Luckily, the rain wasn't heavy, but it wasn't light either.

Lo gasped, and told me that she had to check on Will and Yashu. As she left, I felt her presence disappear and leave me behind. I didn't want her to go. I didn't want to be left alone.

But….

I was alone again.

I hugged my bag against my chest, listening to the sound of falling rain. The rain and I….

We were the only ones who knew of each other's feelings.

We were the only ones who knew of each other's memories.

Flashes of a scene…flashes of a night sky…flashes of two kind people, holding my hands…

I was alone again, my hands trembling.

The rain pitter-pattered against the windows and I thought how Tali's body would have looked, floating in the water, rain dripping past her now hollow eyes.

I hugged my knees against my chest, listening to the sound of falling rain.

And thunder.

* * *

><p>At nine forty-five pm, I heard someone walking toward me. I looked up from my knees.<p>

It was Soul. Yashu and Will had come by his room, telling him that they were looking into the matter and have already contacted the police, though it would take a while before they came. After they left, he had become worried about me and thought to come here, though he was looking a bit restless.

When I asked what was wrong, he told me one of the people he came here with hadn't been seen since he left for the bath more than half an hour ago. I assured him that his friend was all right.

Soul didn't answer. He looked worried still.

He looked at me for a moment, and said he was relieved that I was still safe.

I thanked him, and tried to convey my feelings in just those two words. Feelings such as being thankful for him, thankful that he was worried, thankful that he thought to check on _Maria_ even though the two were virtually strangers, and just…_truly thankful_ about him.

Suddenly, he chuckled softly. I tilted my head at him, and he explained that the one who went missing would have wanted to stay and find the culprit. He would have wanted to have done _something_ instead of sit and wait for other people.

When he said that, I felt something go off in my heart.

He was right.

I would have wanted to have done something.

He…was right. About me.

What was I doing? Sitting here and feeling scared? What was I doing? What was I _thinking_?

I stood up, and he asked where I was going. I told him that I needed to check on something. He didn't follow me as I headed down the hall.

I would solve this case myself. Even though I was Maria right now, in my heart I was still Maka, and I would never have turned my back on an innocent spirit! Whoever killed Tali…I would definitely find that person and bring them to justice!

_Thank you, Soul, for making me remember about myself._

I heard the sound of rain pitter-patter against the windows.

But this sound was different.

It sounded like…a fighting spirit.

_My_ fighting spirit.

The sound of thunder.

* * *

><p>I took an empty room and changed into my male persona (that consisted of shirt, pants, and a hooded jacket) and went to the baths.<p>

When I neared the changing rooms that led into the baths, I heard hushed whispers. I pressed my back against the wall and peered into the room.

Yashu was on her knees, her hands covering her face. Will was on the wall opposite her, his hands gripping his hair. Lo was staring out into the bath, her back toward me. What were they talking about?

"How did this happen?" Yashu's voice was quiet sobs.

"We're all suspects now," said Will softly. "But the real killer…"

"Probably hasn't left. At least not yet," said Lo sternly. "When I find the person who did this…" Her voice trailed off.

We were all suspects now, I knew it. That meant….

_We can't leave until this is solved._

I walked in. Everyone jumped when they saw me. I asked what they did to the body and learned from Yashu that they moved her to a dry area outside near the baths.

I asked for permission to check on Tali.

Lo seemed to want to shake her head, but she said that since I came from Shibusen and it was the job of the students to investigate and report heinous crimes like this one, she moved away and allowed me to pass.

I felt everyone's eyes on me as I left them and headed into the rain with my hood up.

Everything looked the same except the stars had been covered by ominous looking rainclouds and every so often streaks of bright lights would crash through the sky. I walked under a small pavilion. And there, lying still as if asleep…was Tali. She was wearing the same clothes I had seen her in: A pink kimono, the ones people usually wore after taking a bath. Koto had been wearing a blue one. Because she had fallen into the bath, there was no blood on her skin or clothes.

I noticed that my blue slippers (provided by the resort) were already muddy. Though the thing that I noticed first and foremost was….

I flinched.

Someone had called out my name, so I turned over my shoulder.

It was Kid.

He told me he had been looking all over the place for me because of the incident. Luckily, he ran into Lo and she told him where I was at. Black Star and Soul, however, were searching still. I told him what I planned to do, and he shrugged, saying that he thought I would have said that. He became quiet when he saw what I was looking at.

A large hole had been cut in Tali, in her chest. A very obvious piece was missing from her body.

Her heart was missing.

I examined her body, giving her a thorough go-over. Her clothes, the spot on her chest, had been ruined, slashed open. Her face was bruised as well. In fact, her entire body was bruised, as if she had been beaten multiple times by _something_. The strangest thing was…on each and every one of her bruises were tiny indentations, _dots_ as some people would have described it. They drove into her flesh. On the left side of her head, her temple, was where the strongest impact had hit her; I could tell that her skull must have cracked just by looking at the damage.

I looked at her hands.

Her right, index finger's nail was missing. Her left hand nails were all still there. She must have tried to fight off her killer….

Kid mentioned how terrible her death must have been. I couldn't do anything but agree.

I decided to check out the hot spring's waterfall. Because I couldn't get any closer without having to wade through the bath, I had to stand a few feet away from it.

The bath looked normal enough, though the only difference was small traces of blood lingered in the waters. Tali had fallen down with the waterfall so the most obvious location to examine next was…

I moved up eyes upward.

The top of the waterfall.

Kid and I went back inside. Yashu, Will, and Lo were gone from the changing rooms.

I wondered where they went.

* * *

><p>Kid suggested we talk to all the staff members before looking around for clues. We started with Yashu first since we saw her sitting alone in the main lobby.<p>

She decided to explain to us the layout of the building first.

"This building is shaped like a 'U'. The bottom of the 'U' is where the entrance and main lobby is. On the right side are the guest rooms and on the left is the kitchen where chef and his workers are. In the middle of the 'U' is the bath, where you can enter only through the door at the end of the right wing _after_ going through the changing room."

I asked her where the well was located.

"The well can't be seen from the baths because of the tall bamboos that cover it. Though, as you're walking down the right wing, you'll find an open area that leads to it. Maka, you've been there before."

I nodded.

Kid asked her what exactly was in the left wing.

"The kitchen takes up most of the hall since chef needs lots of space to store and prepare our guests' meals. Other than that…there's a break room for the staff and the stairs that lead to the second floor."

Now that I thought about it, because the first floor was so grand, I had completely forgotten the place had two floors.

"Upstairs is where everyone who works here lives. It's basically our house though we do have a very large closet up there. We keep resort supplies in there such as blankets, pillows and towels. Will and I hate to clean it every year. Our house is on the upstairs left wing, on the upstairs right wing is our living room, and past our living room is our laundry room."

After that, Yashu closed her eyes.

I wondered if she was thinking about Tali.

"You know," she said quietly. "That woman…Tali. She was a nice person. Really nice…in fact, I even saw her as an older sister. This entire week, she talked to me about her husband, Koto, and how smart he was, how kind he was, and how silly he was…it made me a bit jealous that she found someone so perfect. Working here…I don't get out much. This place needs me. But I wish I could go out and find someone who I can love with such passion too."

She paused, and then laughed, saying it was silly for her to want someone to hold her as well.

"Okay. I'll tell you what I did today." Her voice was firm.

Her schedule didn't sound at all unusual. In fact, she never set foot into the baths today or talked at all with Tali or Koto since she didn't want to intrude on their last day here. I asked her if she saw anything suspicious or heard strange noises lately but she said no.

It seemed she wasn't involved with the murder but I couldn't say that for sure yet. I still needed to talk to the other workers.

We thanked her and left to look for Will. Yashu said he was in break room, but since we had to pass by the kitchen, we might as well investigate there first.

It was time to meet the kitchen crew.

* * *

><p>"I've heard what happened. Lo told me." The head chef was a tall, muscular man, bald too. He looked strong enough to wrestle an ox….<p>

He was in the middle of deboning a chicken while his two workers moved around the large kitchen with pots or knives. I noticed all of the cutting boards were, unlike the ones I had at home, colored red, green, or yellow. The handle of their knives were the same way as well.

"That woman…Tali was it? I've heard her heart is gone. Such terrible ways to go and at the end, she loses something we all hope to never lose. May the good woman rest in peace." He sighed, closed his eyes for a moment, and then resumed on whatever he was doing. Since I wasn't much of cook, I didn't know what he was doing other than taking out the bones from a whole chicken. "I suspect you two are here to question me, eh? Shibusen students?"

Kid and I nodded.

"Well, can't blame you for being suspicious of everyone but I'll tell you this now: My workers are good people. They'd never do something as barbaric as murder."

I told him I understood his words, but needed them to talk otherwise we wouldn't know who the true killer was. He complied with my reason.

"Even though there aren't many guests right now, I still have to be in the kitchen for almost every waking hour of my life. There's food to prep, vegetables to clean, the kitchen to maintain, dishes that need to be washed…. Every day I'm in here from morning till night and when I wake up, I'm back in here."

I asked him if he ever took breaks, seen anything suspicious lately, or heard any strange noises.

"I take breaks, sure. But they always only last twenty minutes max. In the end, I love working. During my breaks, I let Hachi run the kitchen."

A young man with a stoic face nodded his head in our direction. He looked very handsome.

"That's Hachi," clarified the head chef. "When I've gone and kicked the bucket, young Hachi here will take over this kitchen. He's like a son to me…. Oh, I guess I should introduce myself as well. I'm Yasuhiro but call me Chef. It reminds me of why I live," he chortled. "Anyway, since I'm mostly in here, I never see anything going on outside so gossip or in this case, _murder_, tend to pass me by without notice. I probably wouldn't have even known about Tali if Lo hadn't come by to inform me."

After that, he called his workers to come by and introduce themselves. Hachi was the first to arrive, having dropped everything to follow his boss's orders. The other two weren't so gusto about it though they came almost as quickly.

"I'm Hans." A young man with black hair and eyes who looked the same age as Hachi raised his hand slightly in the air. My mouth fell slightly open when I saw that he had an old scar traveling from his right wrist all the way down to his elbow. It looked terrible….

He noticed me eyeing his scar and shifted uncomfortably in place. "I know what you're thinking," he said a bit angrily. "But I didn't get this scar from fighting. I'm over those days. I got it when I first came here."

"Everyone receives one or two scars or burns from this kind of work. I have too many to count," Chef said.

The only female worker, who looked a year older than me, bowed her head at us. She was blonde with bright green eyes. "I'm Sherry! I heard about what happened from Lo. It's terrible, isn't it? I can't believe someone would do such a thing! It scares me thinking that the killer might still be here…." She looked around nervously, turning her head to the side.

I gasped. The skin on the right side of her neck was red.

"Sherry got that a long time ago, so don't even think that she was involved with the murder in any way," spat Hans. He glared at me and Kid.

This guy obviously had a temper problem. That, or he didn't like us at all.

"Hans, you're staying to clean up the kitchen," ordered Chef, his arms folded.

"What! I cleaned it just yesterday!"

"As punishment for treating our guests so rudely, you're going to clean this kitchen until I can see my handsome head as clear as day on all of the surfaces."

Hans muttered something under his breath and stalked off. Sherry looked after him but didn't follow. She touched her neck.

"He was right, though," she said casually. "I got this burn mark when I tried to carry a pot of hot water across the kitchen. I slipped and…well, you can imagine what happened after that." She held out her left arm. There were small red dots scattered across her skin. "This was from melting sugar. It was a good thing Hachi was there or else my skin would've turned out worse."

She smiled at Hachi but he simply stared ahead without a trace of emotion.

"Who would you like to talk to first?" Chef asked.

I chose Hachi. He hadn't said anything yet about the case so I wondered if he knew anything.

Everyone left us.

Hachi stood where he was, staring into my eyes. I tried my best not to seem disturbed by his silence. Kid took the lead in asking the questions this time, maybe because he saw that I had taken a step back.

"Hachizono," Hachi said in a deep, solemn voice. "That's my name, Hachizono. Everyone ended up calling me Hachi instead, for the dog."

He must have meant the famous dog Hachiko who loyally waited nine years for his dead master to return to their usual train station.

"I don't really mind, though," he continued, still in his solemn voice. "But…this case. I don't know who did it but whoever it was…make sure to catch that person. I don't want my family to come to any harm."

Kid questioned him about his whereabouts during the time of the murder.

"I was here with Chef. Our schedules are almost exactly the same from the time we wake up to the time we both go to sleep. He gives me personal lessons about cooking and baking and cleaning since I will be his successor. And I don't know much about Tali and Koto other than that they're married."

Sherry came back with a slice of chocolate cake on a small, delicate plate. She held it up to Hachi, smiling shyly. "H-Hachi, look at this! I think I've perfected the hot chocolate cake recipe you gave me! Here!" She handed him a fork. "Try it! Try it!"

He followed her orders with saying a word. He split the cake in half with his fork and out dripped steamy, melted chocolate. The aroma of delicious hot candy wafted over to Kid's and my senses and we found ourselves drooling. After Hachi tried the delectable smelling cake, he nodded slowly. "Yeah. It tastes good."

I could tell Sherry was brimming with happiness because her face glowed and her cheeks were a cherry blossom pink. "R-really?"

He patted her on the head. "Yeah." And for the first time, he smiled. It was a very small smile, but it was there. I was almost shocked that he could display such human emotions.

"What is that?" Hans dashed over and saw Hachi munching steadily on Sherry's homemade cake. His face grew angry. "Did Sherry make that? Oh, well, I'm glad I didn't eat it then. It would've made me sick for the next entire week."

"Hans…." Hachi didn't show any emotion but his voice grew weary. Maybe this wasn't the first time Hans argued with his co-workers.

"Hans, you stupid idiot!" Sherry screamed but he ignored her. He went into the cooler, probably to grab something or to avoid everyone's stares.

I heard Sherry whisper to herself, "I was making it for you…."

I didn't want to interrupt her moment, but I had to. I asked for some of her time.

"Well, I don't know Tali very much, but I do remember seeing Yashu being friendly with her. Maybe they've become best friends over the course of a week?" Sherry seemed delighted at that. "Ah, but maybe it might not be so good to mention Tali to Yashu right now since…you know…. But, hmm…where I was during you-know-what…well, I was here in the kitchen but…AH!"

I jumped back, startled by her sudden outburst and accidentally bumped into Kid.

"I remember now!" Sherry's eyes were wide open. "At around eight-forty five, I stepped out of the kitchen for a quick breather and I saw Tali's husband in the main lobby, talking on the phone."

Eight-forty five? That was five minutes after I had spoken with the married couple.

"I don't know who he was talking to, but after he hung up, he had this weird expression on his face, as if something was wrong. I went back into the kitchen after that so I don't know where he went off to, sorry…." Sherry's head dropped.

I asked her what she was doing before the murder occurred.

"Nothing much, really. Hans and I always wake up early to go hiking down the mountain and then back up again. After that, we take turns using the baths and then after that, we're in the kitchen. I'm usually the one washing all the dishes at the end of the day." She made a sad face but perked up, saying, "Hachi helps with the dishes too so it's not completely bad. He's a really nice person once you get to know him!"

In the background I heard Hans say something rude about Hachi's never-changing expressions. Kid and I decided it was time to crack down Hans next.

"I'm only talking because Chef told me to do it," he said with an obvious attitude.

_Really, I don't want to talk to you either if you're going to be so rude!_

He folded his arms and glared at us though Kid gave him a mild expression.

"Like everyone else, I was here the whole time! Though at two pm, Chef, Sherry, and I went to throw out the trash. Chef's always saying that even though he was the head chef, he still required himself to do menial labor in order to preserve the balance between boss and worker. I don't really care about that."

He said that but I could tell he looked up to Chef because he was clearly trying to hate him.

"Hachi stayed behind to watch a pot boil. Can you believe that?" he spat. "I'm always telling that big idiot that watched pots never boil but he always, always, _always_ ends up standing right in front of the stove with that 'I'm a robot' expression of his! It pisses me off so much to see him do that but no one else seems to care!"

Kid tried his best to ask through Hans's growls and furious hisses about where he was during and after the murder.

"During? I was here. Everyone can vouch for me. After? I was here. Everyone can vouch for me."

It seemed that this investigation was going nowhere. Either everyone working here wasn't involved with the murder, or they were all lying.

"Hey." Hans looked at me and then at Kid. "What makes you think one of _us_ killed that lady?"

I blinked. Was he suggesting that….

"What about you guys? Shouldn't we be investigating you guys as well? Including that husband. We don't know anything about you guys and besides, what reason could any of us have for killing a stranger?"

I was about to defend us when Kid held out his arm to stop me. He said that Hans had a point and the only way to prove ourselves innocent was to catch the real killer. He and Hans began a heated argument about each other's innocence so I took the initiative to walk through the kitchen.

Sherry was at the end of the room washing dishes and Hachi was chopping something up at the prep table. He was incredibly skillful with the knife.

Knife…

Knife…

Knife…?

Could it have been…a knife?

Was the murder weapon a knife?

Tali's heart had been cut out and her kimono was also slashed.

If so, then….

I looked around the kitchen. There were countless knives hanging from the walls and even more in the drawers, all with different shapes, sizes, and functions. The killer must have hidden the weapon somewhere, but I doubted it was still in the kitchen.

If the weapon came from the kitchen, then that meant the killer really was one of the workers. Could it really have been someone from the kitchen? Was it Chef? Sherry? Hans? Hachi? Or was it someone else?

I asked Hans if there were knives that anyone could easily gain access to and he looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Are you kidding me? If we allowed anyone to use our knives, we'd have accidents all over the place! And I'm pretty sure even _you_ don't know how to use a blade." He pointed an accusing finger at me and I saw his scar.

I could tell he was speaking from experience when he said they'd have accidents.

"We don't give out our knives to our guests even if they ask for it. The only ones allowed to use them are the workers and even then Chef is reluctant to give any out. If you were a chef you'd understand his reason. A chef isn't a chef without his signature item, and for chef, it's his knives. He even has a special one that only he can use: A chef's knife, an all-purpose knife that he's had since young."

When I asked him what he meant by "all-purpose", he huffed and tuned his head away from me.

_What a jerk!_

"You're such a noob. All-purpose is all-purpose! That means with his chef's knife, he can chop vegetable, cut up meat, slice, dice, fillet…do almost anything with it!"

I sucked in a deep breath.

It was a chef's knife.

Something in my gut told me the murder weapon was a chef's knife.

"And chef never lets anyone else use it, though I don't blame him. He has this special case for it too but it doesn't have a lock since he said it would have been a hassle to open. Though I'm pretty sure no one would be stupid enough to steal it. Chef may be a casual man but if you piss him off, he can become a real demon."

I asked if chef still had his knife with him.

"Well, of course he still has it! He was using it when you came in. You know? When he was deboning that chicken."

"Did someone say something about my knife?" Chef came by, wiping his hand on a towel.

"Yeah. They want to look at it."

Chef turned stern. "Why?"

I explained to him that someone might have used it to murder Tali. He looked honestly surprised.

"But…that can't be!" he said. "Since this morning, I've held onto my knife so it's impossible for someone else to have taken it! What makes you think it's _my_ knife, anyway?"

I laid out the facts.

"There are many other knives that handle…meat. But, I'll go along with your supposition since I don't want trouble and since I know I am guiltless. There are at least six chef's knives in this kitchen. One of them is my special one, and another is Hachi's. I bought it for him when he turned eighteen six years ago. Here. You can look at them all if you want."

Chef brought out five chef's knifes and laid them out on the empty prep table in the middle of the kitchen (Hachi had cleaned up his work for us). All of the blades sparkled under the light and they looked very well taken care of; not one of them was dull.

_They look like the kind of knife a house-wife would kill her cheating husband with._

One of the knives were missing.

"Hachi, where's your knife? I thought I told you to bring it," said Chef.

Hachi closed his eyes. "I'm sorry but…I seem to have lost it."

Chef shouted in exasperation. "Are you an idiot! By losing it, you automatically made yourself the most likely suspect!"

"…I know." Hachi looked away from Chef. "I apologize for my carelessness."

I asked where he had last seen it.

"Inside my knife bag this afternoon. It was gone by eight-forty five pm."

Again. That time came up again.

Eight-forty five pm.

I couldn't be sure that was the exact time Tali had been killed, but….

The chances of that were growing stronger.

Kid asked if any of the workers came by.

"Will came by to check up on things but I forgot what time he came," said Sherry, holding her hand against her cheek.

"Not just Will. Yashu too, and Lo." Hans had his arms crossed and was leaning against one of the counters.

Kid and I thanked them for their time and went to seek out Will.

* * *

><p>We found him near the koi pond. He was staring at the fishes with a blank expression. Maybe seeing a dead body had scarred him more than I had known. He jumped when we called out his name.<p>

"You scared me…" He looked tired. "Ah, you've come to ask me about the murder, huh? I knew it. Yashu told me that you guys talked to her as well. But, if it means getting rid of this nasty feeling, I'll talk."

He took in a deep breath.

"Lo told me everyone's names, except for that girl Soul was with. Anyway, before I heard him and that girl scream, I was upstairs cleaning the closet when Lo came by and asked for me to mark something off on her calendar for her. I went to her office, did what I was told to do, when I heard the phone ring. I picked it up. The caller was a guy, though I couldn't really hear him because he being awfully quiet. He asked for Koto so when I saw the couple walking down the hall, I told him that someone was on the phone for him. I assumed Tali went back to their room because that's what Koto told her to do. And then at nine-fifteen pm, that was when Yashu and I heard the screams when we were walking in the hallway.

Yashu went to call the police. It had started to rain then so I dragged Tali out of the water and put her under the pavilion. After that, Yashu and I went to Soul's room to explain to him what we did. He told us that he would tell the girl for us so we left it at that. We went back to the changing room to make sure no one else came through and then later, Lo walked in. The three of us talked for a while about Tali until…"

He looked at me. "Until Maka came by. Maybe one day, you'll make a good detective." He smiled.

"How's…how's Yashu?" he asked quietly.

I told him she was shaken up, but was otherwise fine. He breathed out in relief.

"You know…that girl…she's really strong. I'm not such a strong person myself." He looked at his hands. "I've done a lot of things in my life that I'm not proud of. But she…she just dismisses them as if they didn't matter to her. But really, she only bothers to look at me is if I'm doing something stupid. She expects that of me, so I do it for her. It's not who I really am, but she expects me to be silly…so I do it for her." He chuckled. "It's not a good feeling."

He breathed out. "But. This isn't about my pathetic love life. It's about Tali. So. After Maka came by, I've just been sitting here, thinking about life. It's made me pretty depressed, you know? Finding a dead body and all. Especially at the place where I usually go to relax.

…I see the cooks have told you that I've been to the kitchen. Well, I'm proud to say that I am _not_ a petty thief. Besides, I don't like knives. They're pretty dangerous things. I prefer non-dangerous, thank you."

* * *

><p>We thanked him and went back to the main lobby. There, we found Koto waiting for us, a pained expression on his face.<p>

"I heard what happened to Tali. It almost seems…" He didn't finish.

"I'm sure Tali would have wanted me to be strong. I guess I can fake my smiles until I'm alone to cry."

Hearing him say that, I felt ready to cry myself. _What kind of hurt…what kind of pain…what kind of incredible sadness must he be enduring at this very moment?_

"I was with Tali the entire time, until that one minute. It's not enough to say that I regret it. That phone call…when I pressed it against my ear, I heard someone breathing. I don't know who it was. I asked for his or her name but then they suddenly hung up. Now that I think about it…it was probably the killer, or it was probably just a prank call. Either way…it's not enough to say that I…regret taking that call."

He held his breath, and then after a while, released it.

"I'm sorry. I'll do my best …. After I…after I hung up, I noticed that the entrance was wide open and was blowing a cold breeze inside. I walked out and called if anyone was there. I waited for a while but since I didn't want to close the door on anyone, I ended up waiting for twenty-five minutes until I decided no one was there. But then…I heard people screaming, and that's where we are now."

He slumped down into an armchair, holding his eyes.

"I should have gone back," was all he said.

* * *

><p>"Let's make this interrogation as clean as possible. I'll tell you everything I know in return for Shibusen's help." Lo was brisk and snappy. "I ran by Will upstairs cleaning the closet. Apparently, he told you a silly little legend about this resort which angered Yashu who then forced him to clean the closet. Honestly, why can't those two simply release their feelings onto each other already? I can't stand the tension!<p>

Anyway. I asked him to mark something on my calendar. Now don't go asking me what date it is because I'll tell you anyway: It's the date of my mother and father's deaths. After having done that, I went downstairs to check on the kitchens. Chef mentioned his new chicken menu and asked me to try it. I stayed there until we heard the screams."

* * *

><p>Kid and I went back to our room.<p>

It was time to discuss what we had learned.

"So far, everyone's testimony overlaps with each other's," said Kid. We were sitting across from each other at the low table.

"Yeah. But the murder weapon is missing," I said.

"Don't think that the chef's knife was the actual murder weapon."

"What do you mean?"

"On Tali's body were numerous bruises, as if someone had beaten her with something."

"That's right…but…what kind of weapon could it be? I've never seen anything like it. A weapon that leaves dots on your body?"

Kid pressed his hands against his mouth. "I don't know about that either. But we do know she was beaten by something and the knife was part of it."

"Everyone doesn't seem to know Tali or Koto on a personal level," I said.

"Of course, they wouldn't. The couple was only staying here for a week before going home."

"So if everyone were strangers to Tali…" I remembered how badly her body looked like and shuddered. "Who's the most likely person to have done that?"

"Someone whom Tali affected on a personal level," deducted Kid. "It makes sense if you think about it that way."

"On a personal level…you don't mean…?"

He nodded. "Yashu mentioned that she was jealous of Tali for having something she didn't. Sherry even mentioned the two were friendly with each other. And everyone in the kitchen said Yashu stopped by to check on things, giving her the perfect opportunity to steal one of the knives."

"But how was she able to kill Tali if Will was with her the entire time? He said that they were in the hall the time Soul and that girl screamed out."

Kid looked at me for a moment with an unreadable expression. "Perhaps…they were in on it together."

"B-but what about everyone else? Hans seems to have a temper. Maybe Tali did something and that set him off?"

"We're gaining nothing by conjecturing around like this. Let's make a time line."

"All right then." I pressed my finger against my forehead, recalling the times that were given to me. "At eight forty pm, I ran into Koto and Tali on my way to the baths. Five minutes later, at eight forty-five pm, Koto gets a call from a stranger and Hachi realizes that his knife is gone. Tali must have left for her room after Koto's call. And then at nine fifteen pm, we found her body."

"So Tali was killed between eight forty to nine fifteen pm. We need to fill in the missing gaps now."

"Let me think for a minute." I closed my eyes. "Hmmm…I don't think we have enough information to determine who could have killed her yet."

"That, or someone lied about where they were."

"Who do you think would have to lie to us?"

Kid paused. "I don't want to say anything, at least not yet."

"Hmm…" I sighed and fell on my back, my arms up. "How did this become a murder mystery? I thought we came here to relax."

Suddenly, the doors burst open and Black Star and Soul fell inside.

"Maka's gone!" they both bellowed. "We looked everywhere for him but he wasn't there! I think the killer must have—"

"I'm right here." I stared at them.

In the next moment, I was suddenly bombed heavily with screams and shouts of "You friggen' idiot!" and "Do you know how worried we were!". I apologized and after Kid and I calmed them down, we filled them in on the situation.

"That's easy. Let's just beat each of the workers up until they tell us the truth," suggested Black Star brightly.

"Idiot," I said. "If we do that, we'll ruin Professor Shinigami's name."

"I'm sure he'd be more worried about who the killer was," said Kid matter-of-factly.

"What's the point of solving this crime? I say we get the hell outta here and leave the hunting down to other people," said Soul.

"We can't do that!" I shouted, appalled by his lack of Shibusen spirit. "As students of Shibusen, it's our job to eliminate any possible threats to humans! We won't leave until we find out who murdered Tali!"

"Actually," cut in Kid. "We have to leave by tomorrow morning because that's when our stay here is due."

_Ack! I had forgotten about that…._

"T-then we'll ask Lo to extend our stay since we're helping!" I said adamantly. I then tugged on Soul's arm.

"W-what now?"

"Come on! You're going to investigate Tali's room and the second floor with me! At least then you'll be helping out!"

He sighed and gave in quiet easily. "Fine, fine. I think…honestly, I want to find that bastard too. Whoever kills for fun…"

He grinned like the devil.

"Just isn't cool."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time on Eat My Soul!<strong>

_"What's with this room?"_

_"The killer couldn't afford to leave anything behind."_

_"Wha...what's this doing here!"_

_"That meant...only two people could have actually committed the crime."  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Long chapter. Why did I decide to write a murder mystery? It's so long to plan out, and extremely complicated. Damn you Phoenix Wright. A special thank you to those you calmly explained to me about You're Beautiful and my story. I'm sorry for ranting but I still want to thank you guys for not blowing up on me, ha ha... I'll try to take on a more mature root from now.

Yes, Soul is an idiot, I admit to writing him like that. But we don't to spoil the fun now, do we? Ha ha! And Maka and Soul, during the bath scene, were both wearing towels to cover their gender identities. And I'm going to move to San Diego soon! Good bye hometown boondocks, hello refreshing new city!

Thank you everyone who read my author's note chapter, ha ha. I bet a disappointed a bunch of you but hey, Eat My Soul is back! Hooray!

And as always, thank you everyone for reading from the beginning until now. Let's meet again in the next update! C:

And Harry Potter was awesome, by the way. I'll include a quote from one of the books for everyone to think about: **"He'll be famous — a legend — I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter Day in the future — there will be books written about Harry ****— every child in our world will know his name!"** From Professor McGonagall, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, page thirteen, third to last paragraph.

**[EDIT]:** Thank you, Jezzi for pointing out my mistake with Koto's name. I spelled it as "Toko" instead of "Koto". Bah...


	16. My Bus Ride Home!

**Story Title:** Eat My Soul

**Rating:** T for Teen

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Action/Slice-of-Life

**Synopsis:** Maka's mission is to transfer to Shibusen Academy in order to find the whereabouts of an Evil soul. But the thing is…it's an all-boy's school.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen<strong>

**My Bus Ride Home!**

* * *

><p>Soul and I made our way to Tali and Koto's room. Their room wasn't as luxurious as ours but had a honey-moon feel to it with the big heart shaped pillows and all. We expected to find at least some clues but none showed up. Soul scowled. "How are we supposed to solve this case if we can't find anything to lead us to the killer?"<p>

"Maybe we're looking at all the wrong places." I looked under the small table. Nothing.

I sighed, feeling the sense of defeat come over me. I shook my head. _Now was not the time to be giving up! I'll never give! As long as the killer's still loose, I'll never back down!_ I went over Tali's body in my mind, even though the mental image of her bruised body made me want to think of something more pleasant.

_Now that I think about it…Tali's clothes didn't have any blood on it. Could it be…that her blood was washed away by the hot water? Or was it because the killer changed her clothes?_

When I asked Soul's opinion on that, he said, "Even if she went through hot water, there should at least be some blood on her clothes."

"But her kimono was completely clean. Only the water was soaked with blood."

"Then it'd make sense that the killer changed her clothes."

"We should ask Lo where they keep the extra kimonos."

* * *

><p>"We keep them in the upstairs closet. Why do you need to know that?" Lo was in her office, flipping through several documents with miniscule writing. Perched atop her nose was a pair of red spectacles. She eyed us through the lenses. I could tell she didn't like to be bothered while she was working.<p>

Soul and I kept our calm, despite her glaring look.

"We just need to check on something," I said firmly.

"Well, you can look around upstairs if you really need to, then. You have my permission."

"Thank you for your time, Lo."

We bowed to her and left through the door. Soul said something about getting this case over and done with as soon as possible; he was starting to feel weird around everyone here. I felt I shouldn't have said anything about that because I didn't want Tali's memory to be a bad one.

We went upstairs.

* * *

><p>The second floor was in the exact same format and size as the first floor, only that it was a lot more open and spacious and had remnants of people living there such as empty cups, plates with bits of food left over, and black ink stains on the floor.<p>

The closet was in the living room. Double doors blocked our way inside but when Soul pressed his hand down on the handle, it clicked open. He pushed it aside and as it creaked with the swinging motion, a horribly strong smell of copper came out at us. I felt as if I had smelled it before.

Soul looked shocked. "What's with this room!"

"It's terrible…" was all I could say. Soul opened both doors and we could clearly see what was inside now.

Dark, red blood had been splattered all over the large closet, making it stink like pennies. Blankets, clothes, cleaning supplies, pillows…everything was covered by those red drops. Our eyes moved slowly to the floor to the most obvious object.

It was Tali's pink kimono, and like everything else, it had blood sprayed all over it.

"So…" said Soul, bringing in a calm voice out of this madness, "Was this place the real crime scene? Or is it all just a set up?"

"I don't know." I really didn't.

"If Tali really was murdered up here, then there might be a chance the murder weapon is still here."

I looked at him. "Let's go find it."

"Yeah."

We searched through the items in the living room but came up with nothing so we went ahead to the worker's sleeping area. Soul and I flipped through all of the laid out futons until I gasped, catching Soul's attention.

He walked over to me. "Did you find something?" He looked at what I was staring at. "Wha…what's this doing here?"

Underneath one of the futons was Hachi's missing knife: the murder weapon. The blade was stained red.

"Whose bed spread is this?" I asked.

"Don't know," Soul said. "But I bet that lady Lo knows."

"Oh, wait, there's a name tag here." I snatched back the pillow that I had just thrown away and read on the little tag sticking out from the side, "Belongs to Will."

"Will? Are you serious?"

I nodded. "Yeah. And now that I think about it, Will was the only one who stepped into the closet today. He was also the one who gave Koto the phone."

"But how's that possible?" asked Soul, looking serious. "Didn't that girl, Yashu, say something about being with him the entire time?"

"That's true…but…" I looked at the knife, and then to the name tag. "Someone's trying to frame Will, or he really is the killer. However we cannot ignore the evidence: the knife under his futon, and the bloodied kimono in the closet he had just happened to clean."

We heard footsteps coming from the stairs and turned to look, although Soul and I were a bit on edge about everything. To our luck and relief, it was only Kid and Black Star come to check up on things. We told them what we had found and showed them the closet as well as the knife.

"Kid, Black Star, I need to ask you two a favor," I said, looking only at them. "I need you to round up everyone in this place and put them in a single room. I have a feeling our killer might run away if we take too long with this investigation. And also, we'll need Yashu up here."

"All right, I understand," Kid said.

"What the? That sounds boring," Black Star complained, putting his hands behind his head.

"Black Star, everyone needs to help with this case so let's go." Kid ushered a reluctant Black Star back down the stairs. A moment later, Yashu appeared, looking nervous.

"Your two friends are putting everyone in one of the guest rooms," she said, putting her hands against her chest. "And now they said you want me here. Why?"

"Augh, I hate it when people make me feel like the bad guy." Soul rubbed his neck and turned his head away from her.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Soul, stop talking like that. It's natural for Yashu to want to know why we called for her." I sighed, and then smiled at her to let her know she wasn't in any sort of trouble. "We need you to confirm something for us."

I pointed to Will's bedspread. "That futon…is it Will's?"

She looked at where I pointed, and then nodded slowly. "Yes…that's right. Mine is right next to his."

"And was it Will who was cleaning the closet?"

"Yes…."

"Did anyone else go into the closet at all today?"

"No…I don't think so."

"Hmm…"

Soul and I exchanged glances. Yashu caught us.

"It's not…you don't think Will did it, do you?" She looked nervously between us. "Because I've known Will all my life! He'd never do something like this. I mean, sure, he can be stupid and do things without thinking but…he's a real scaredy-cat. The thought of blood terrifies him!"

"We're not saying he's the killer." I brought up my hands innocently. "At this point, we can only deduct scenarios but without evidence we can't prove anything. Yashu," I looked her dead in the eyes, "please, for Tali's sake, help us find whoever killed her."

She hesitated. I could tell that the thought of someone in her surrogate family as a murderer tore her inside. I sympathized with her.

She gave me a resolute look. "Yes, I'll…I'll do whatever I can."

I breathed out in relief. "Thank you, Yashu."

Soul noticed me glaring at him. "Huh? What?"

I jabbed his stomach. "Don't you have something to say, too!"

"T-thanks," he stuttered through the pain. He held his stomach and grumbled something about having a bad day.

We went to the laundry room. The first thing I did was check inside the washing machine and when I popped open the lid, I gasped. Yashu saw what was inside and clapped her hands over her mouth.

"What's this thing doing here?" Soul pulled on it but because it was so big, he could only release a part of it outside.

"It looks like…a very big blue sheet with blood all over it," I explained. "Yashu, do you guys have anything like this?"

"Y-yes…we do. We use these blue sheets to cover things if it starts raining. They're always a big hassle for the boys since only Will knows how to actually use the washing machines to clean them."

I thought for a moment. "How big are these things?"

"They're big enough to cover the floor of an entire room," said Yashu.

"An entire room, huh?" I closed the lid. "Yashu, how would one get on top of the waterfall?"

"The waterfall?" She blinked. "We can't get to the top because the rocks are actually very slippery. Unless you could jump ten feet or have a helicopter drop you off, there's no easy way to get up there."

"Then how did Tali's body end up at the top?" asked Soul.

Yashu searched for an answer. "I guess if…no, that's the only way, now that I think about it…"

"Well? What is it?" Soul's voice grew a bit louder.

"It's possible that…Tali's body was dropped down the well."

"The well?" Soul and I echoed.

"Yes, the well. It's connected to the hot springs so anything that falls into the well will go through the plumbing and end up at the top of the waterfall."

The well was right next to Tali and Koto's room so the most obvious place for the murder to have occurred would have been there. But…the closet was also a possible murder scene. I went through the information in my head.

If Tali had been killed in the closet, then the killer must have changed her clothes and hidden the knife while the body was still in the closet, and then dumped her down the well afterwards. But the thing was: to get to the well, the killer would have to go through the workers' break room, past the kitchen, past the main lobby, through the hallway, and then he or she would finally arrive at the well. It was virtually impossible for someone to have gone through all that without getting caught.

However, if Tali had been killed in her room, then it was possible for someone to have dropped her body down the well without getting caught since it was just right outside. But Soul and I had already checked her room and found no blood. If that was true then…maybe the killer had planned it out beforehand by using the blue sheet! The killer must have draped the room with the blue sheet, committed the murder, and then….! No, that wouldn't have worked out either. How was the killer able to change her clothes and hide the murder weapon without getting caught?

It was strange. The two possible murder scenes just didn't add up to the evidence. Were the places wrong after all? Had we been duped by the killer?

"I don't get this," said Soul. "It just doesn't make sense if I put the evidence in with what we found out." It seemed he had been thinking about it too. He groaned in displeasure and leaned his back against the wall.

Suddenly, the floor under Soul formed a set of stairs leading downward and he fell due to panic.

"W-what the hell?" He looked around in alarm.

"Soul! Are you all right?" I went to his side but he shrugged me off.

"I'm fine, geez. More importantly, what's with this? A secret set of stairs?"

"You're right..." I said softly, looking at the newly formed steps. I turned to Yashu. "Yashu, did you know about this?"

The girl looked surprised as we were. "No! I didn't! If I had known, I would have used it myself so that the walk back upstairs wouldn't take so long! I'm not sure if anyone else knows about it…."

I thought about what she said.

It was possible that…

The killer knew the existence of this secret stair case.

_If so, then…!_

"Yashu, please, do not tell anyone about what we've found."

"W-what? Why?"

"Please! It's very important that this remains a secret between us only!"

She looked confused, but agreed nonetheless. "Yes, I'll make sure not to tell anyone."

I needed to discuss some things about the case with Soul, so I told Yashu it was fine for her to go back with everyone. She bowed as she left.

"It seems that there's a secret button here you press to make the floor turn into steps." I pushed Soul aside and slid my hand across the wall he had leaned on. There was certainly something square and hard within the wall. I pressed on it, and the floor went back to normal. I pressed it again and like the last time, the stairs appeared.

"Those heart shaped pillows down there are looking real familiar," said Soul.

"I think we both know where this staircase leads to."

"Yeah."

We descended downward.

* * *

><p>We were back in Tali and Koto's room. Right after Soul had left the last step the staircase flew up and disappeared as the ceiling. Soul gaped at it.<p>

"How are we supposed to get it back now?"

"Maybe there's another button here somewhere?"

"What?" He looked around the room in dismay. "Screw that! Maka, get on my shoulders."

"W-what?"

"Get on!" He crouched down, his back facing me. "Just press the ceiling and see if it does anything."

I was a bit embarrassed but if it meant finding another clue, I was willing…but hesitant.

I climbed on his back and he lifted me up rather easily. My hands pushed the ceiling and it lifted slightly before transforming back into a set of stairs. It was a good thing Soul and I were behind it otherwise we would've toppled over each other. He eased me off his shoulders.

"So that means only a tall person could've killed her," deducted Soul.

"Who do we know that's tall enough to reach the ceiling?"

"Wait, can't it be something like they weren't tall at all and just used the table as a stool?" He looked at me. "Well?"

"All right, all right! I'm getting on." I sighed. "Jeez, just because I'm the shorter one doesn't mean you can order me around like this."

Soul laughed, making me frown and blush at the same time.

"Huurhg…!" After climbing atop the low table, I reached up and even tiptoed but I couldn't touch the ceiling.

_That was pretty obvious but it never hurts to try._

"So, as I was saying, only a tall person could've killed her." Soul put a hand under his chin as if he was really thinking about it.

"You just said that a moment ago," I said tonelessly. "Augh, whatever. The only ones who can reach the ceiling are Hans, Hachi, Will, and Chef. So…all of the boys."

_But honestly, that meant…only two people could have committed the crime._

"That makes sense. I mean, they'd have to carry a dead body out into the hall and drop it down a well."

"Yeah…" I thought about poor Tali. It must've been terrible for her….

"Ah, well, let's continue searching!" said Soul, a little louder than usual. "Don't worry about Tali. …I'm sure she's thankful that you're doing all you can for her."

It took me a few seconds before I realized that…

_He's trying to cheer me up._

I smiled at him. "Thank you, Soul."

He turned to me, suddenly serious. "Let's go over what we've learned so far."

"All right. We know that Tali was killed in her room after Koto left her for a phone call. Sherry said that she saw Koto take the call at eight forty-five so we know Tali was killed after that time frame."

"The killer must have used the secret passageway to get inside her room without anyone spotting them. Before Tali came, though, he must've laid out the blue sheet in her room so that there wouldn't be any traces of blood after he killed her."

"And then when Tali came…that was when he struck her with the knife. He then proceeded to take out her heart and then switched her kimonos before throwing her down the well. After that, he wrapped up the blue sheet, threw it in the washing machine, and planted the bloodied kimono in the closet and the knife under Will's bed. The killer couldn't afford to leave anything behind."

"Then he went back downstairs using the set of stairs everyone knows about."

"Everything's starting to make sense. But there's just one thing…"

Soul blinked. "What?"

"What about the second weapon? The one that made those holes in her flesh? And her missing finger nail? And…her heart?"

Soul hit his forehead with the side of his hand. "Damn it. And we still don't know when the killer stole the weapons in the first place."

"Everyone claims to have been together the entire time," I pointed out.

"Then one of them is lying to our faces."

"Or they're simply forgetting that it's important to mention all the little details," I said.

"First thing's first. Let's look around in here again. I have a feeling that we'll find something." Soul turned his back to me and began rummaging through Tali's suitcase.

"At least treat her belongings with respect," I said with narrowed eyes.

"Well, sorry about that." But Soul didn't sound very sorry.

I went to the other side of the room and eyed Koto's belongings. Everything looked normal. He had souvenirs from the resort, pictures of him and Tali wearing strange looking costumes but smiling from ear to ear, and a black suitcase. I dragged it out from under the pictures and clicked it open.

"Soul!" I called.

"What? Did you find something?"

"Just…just come look." My voice trembled.

Soul stopped behind me. "Close it right now."

I did as was told, as if in a trance. The suitcase snapped shut. "That was…."

"Tali's heart."

It had been viciously stabbed and sliced open at some parts. Koto's clothes underneath it were stained with dark red blood. Next to it was her missing finger nail.

The stench of copper filled my lungs.

Soul pulled me away from it. "Come on."

The next thing I knew, I was standing in the hall with Kid and Black Star. Soul was in front of me, telling me what we had found. Suddenly, I was being squeezed to death by Black Star.

"How sad!" he wailed. "That must have been frightening, Maka! Let the great Black Star erase all your fears!"

I felt an immense gratitude that he was my friend.

I hugged him back.

"So now we need to find out what kind of weapon could leave those kinds of markings on someone," finished Soul.

Kid had his hand under his chin. "I wonder if Lo would be able to tell us."

"Let's ask. She's just inside that room." Soul opened the door in front of us. Inside were all the staff members, looking rather tense but also bored.

"When can we get out of here?" Hans demanded.

"It's getting stuffy," Sherry complained.

"Now, now." Will tried to calm the two down but they only began raising their voices at him.

Hachi was sitting next to chef with his usual poker face and chef had his arms crossed, looking as if he was thinking hard about something. Lo came up to us.

"Is there something you need?" she asked.

Soul closed the door behind her, silencing Hans's and Sherry's wails. "Yeah, there is, actually."

Black Star and I released our hold on each other though he kept his arm around my shoulders, giving me silent support. "Is there anything here that can create the same wounds on Tali?"

"You mean those tiny dot-like features on her bruises?" Lo closed her eyes and breathed out deeply. "I'm afraid I can't help you. I know nothing about such weapons."

"Is there anyone else who we can talk to about this?" asked Kid. He sounded determined not to give up and I was right beside him on that. "And it'd be helpful if you didn't say anything about this to anyone else."

"All right, then. I suppose you can try asking chef. Those strange cooking tools he uses…I can never remember them all." Lo went back inside the room and a minute later, we were talking to Chef.

"Tiny dots all over her bruises? By any chance…were they all in rows that resembled squares?"

My eyes grew wide. Maybe he knew about it! "Yes, they were!"

"Hmm." He rubbed his chin. "I have a feeling that I know what you Shibusen students are looking for. Follow me." He led us into the kitchen where from one of the many drawers, he held out what looked like a silver hammer. "This is called a meat tenderizer. Obviously we bang this against cuts of meat in order to tenderize it. One side is flat and the other side has rows of tiny pyramids on it. Here, I'll show you guys how meat will look like after its been hit with the pyramid side."

He took out from the large refrigerator a slice of pink meat and slammed the mallet down on it. We all moved closer to see.

"It…it looks exactly the same!" I said.

The tiny dots, or pyramids, were exactly like the ones I had seen on Tali's bruises.

_It seems we've found our second murder weapon._

"Is there anything else you need from me?" Chef asked.

"Could you go over your schedule with us one more time?" I said.

"Well, all right. It's the exact same as I've told you. I've been in the kitchen the entire time with my workers. Sometime after eight forty, Lo came by to check on us and I asked her if she wanted to sample my new chicken menu. Hans and Sherry also ate with us. By the time we were through eating all the food, the murder had already occurred."

We asked of for him not to say anything about this to anyone. He agreed and went back to the guest room. After that, we went to the break room, the last room for us to check.

"Nothing suspicious is here," said Black Star, looking around with his hands against his hips.

"Then let's look underneath the surface," said Kid. He was already busy moving objects off the walls, searching small nooks and crannies for the silver hammer.

"It's gotta be here," said Soul. "This is the only place we haven't checked yet."

I was still near the entrance, looking intently at the large blue vase. There was a small palm tree planted inside it. Maybe…just maybe…

I dug my hands inside the soil, throwing patches of dirt onto the floor. Kid groaned.

"Dirt! Maka! You're getting the floor dirty!" he cried.

"That's not important right now!" I said determinedly.

I kept digging and digging and digging until finally, I practically rammed my fingers into something hard. I gently pulled it out of the vase and held it up for everyone to see.

"Found the mallet," I said triumphantly.

In my hand was the silver meat tenderizer. On the pyramid side was a spray of dried blood.

Afterward, he went back outside the guest room and called to speak with Sherry about her whereabouts during the day.

"At eight forty, Lo came by and chef asked her if she wanted to try his new chicken menu. It was a good thing she came too because Hans and I had been wanting to try it but chef would never let us. After five minutes of bliss, I stepped outside for a quick breather. That was when I saw Tali's husband on the phone. I went back inside the kitchen and at nine ten, I saw Hachi standing watch over a boiling pot. I know that's not relevant at all but I just thought that was funny! After that, I stayed with everyone until Lo ran out."

Next was Hans.

"Earlier today, at two pm, Chef, Sherry and I left to take out the trash. We came back I think twenty minutes later because Sherry was making a big fuss that we didn't organize the trash neat enough. It was really annoying and she only stopped after chef gave her his thousand yard stare. After that, we all stayed in the kitchen. Lo came around eight forty or something and we ended up eating delicious chicken until you and that girl screamed out."

Soul muttered something that he didn't scream but shouted in surprise, though no one heard him.

"Do you have everything you need, Maka?" Kid asked.

"What? You guys figured it out?" Black Star looked clueless. "Tell me!" he demanded.

"I don't really get it either," said Soul, scratching his head.

"Then it'll be a secret between Maka and I," said Kid.

I nodded my head firmly at him. "Yeah. It's time to solve this case once and for all."

* * *

><p>We gathered inside the guest room. Everyone looked up at us as we lined up in front of them.<p>

"Everyone," I announced in a clear voice, "we know who killed Tali, how they did it, and when they did it."

"Then tell us already!" said Hans angrily. "Don't keep us waiting." His voice was loud but he looked rather nervous, as did everyone else.

I felt it too; the feeling that a wolf in sheep's clothing was there with us.

It was a…

Scary feeling, honestly.

"The killer…" I looked around at everyone and they stared back. "Is you!" I pointed my finger at the accused.

"Chef Yasuhiro!"

The staff workers stared at me with wide eyes and mouths left open. Then came the storm.

"What!"

"No! That can't be!"

"It's a lie! It can't be chef!"

"There's just no way it could be him!"

"SILENCE!" Chef's voice overrode everyone's. He looked as if he was trying to maintain calm. "You, Shibusen students…honestly believe that I committed the crime?"

I nodded. "Yes. We have proof that you're the killer."

"Then please, tell us." He didn't sound angry or mad. "I know I've done nothing wrong so anything you say after this will all be a lie."

"Then you won't mind if I tell everyone your plan," I said, not backing down. "How you called the resort in order to lure Koto away, how you waited in Tali's room before murdering her, and how you threw her lifeless body down the well after having done the deed. The murder weapon was one of your worker's personal knives after all! It would have been suspicious for you to have used your own so you stole your apprentice's knife and stabbed Tali with it."

Hans and Sherry gasped, looking horrified.

"Chef," Sherry squeaked.

"That's not…that's not true!" Hans shouted.

"Be quiet, Hans!" yelled chef, and Hans immediately sat back down. "So you think I stole my own apprentice's knife, waited in Tali's room, and then killed her?"

"Yes."

"How is that possible for me?" he asked, when I've been inside the kitchen all day with my workers?"

"Y-yeah!" Sherry stood up. "Chef…chef is like a father to us! We believe in him! He'd never kill anyone!"

"He's not like everyone else!" Hans stood next to Sherry. "He's kind and understanding and even though you yourself don't believe that you're worthwhile…he's…he's…he'll never underestimate you!"

"Stop protecting the killer," I said coldly. "He's done something morally wrong and should be punished."

They didn't understand. What I was doing was right. It was for justice…! Even if he was as good of a surrogate father they claimed him to be…I, as a student of Shibusen, had to take him away if it meant that I'd finally capture the killer!

"_You're_ the one who's morally wrong!" Sherry screamed. "I won't let you take him away from us! He's the only father I've ever known!"

"Me too! If you lay one hand on him, I'll kill you!" Hans moved in front of Sherry.

I admired their bravery and dedication. They reminded me of myself, sadly….

But.

I had to do this.

Even if it meant splitting apart this family…!

From outside came sirens and wails. The police had finally arrived and Hans and Sherry looked at each other nervously. For them, time was running out.

"Well?" I asked chef. "Are you going to come along quietly or not?"

"This isn't right," said Black Star. "Family should stay together."

I knew he had a deeper reason for saying that, but my mind was made up.

"Oi, Maka, maybe we have the wrong guy," said Soul. He looked concerned.

"No, we don't," said Kid. "The killer is in this room and we're going to take him in even if it means splitting this family."

"The police are here already," I said to chef and for the first time, his calm demeanor faltered. He was beginning to grow worried. "Now, get on your feet and we'll take you in without getting violent."

"Hachi! Why are you just sitting there!" Hans jerked his head toward Hachi. "Are you just going to let them take chef away!"

Hachi had his head lowered and his bangs covered his face so I couldn't see what kind of expression he was making…though I was sure he was scared for chef. They were practically father and son after all.

"Hachi!" Hans screamed again.

"Hachi, please!" Sherry was almost in tears.

Finally, after what seemed a lifetime, a low, solemn voice came out from Hachi's mouth. "What about the mallet? Anyone could have stolen that."

Everyone became silent.

I grinned. "Thank you for revealing yourself to us, Hachizono. I was waiting for that."

Everyone's eyes grew wide.

"W-what?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you saying that…."

"Hachizono," I said loudly, "by asking where one of the murder weapons is at, you automatically proved to us that _you're the real master mind behind all this_!"

"Explain yourselves!" shouted chef, standing up in rage. "It's one thing to accuse me, but I'll never forgive you if you falsely accuse my _apprentice_!"

"We're not falsely accusing him, sir," said Kid. "Hachizono was the one who put himself in the spotlight. We're just simply filling in the gaps."

"That's right," I said. "Chef, Lo, did you two mention anything about a mallet to anyone?"

They shook their heads.

I folded my arms. "This entire time, everyone thought the only murder weapon was a knife because I had explained so to the kitchen workers. However, that meant only the _true killer_ would have known about the _second murder weapon_!"

"Then explain how I was able to kill Tali when I was in the kitchen all day," said Hachi tonelessly. If he was worried, he didn't look it.

_Well, I guess I'll just have to crack open that emotionless façade of his!_

"You weren't in the kitchen all day," I said, smirking. "Everyone I talked to didn't notice, but there was one valuable thing missing from the kitchen workers' testimonies…can you guess what that was?"

Hachi didn't say anything.

"I'll say it, then. It was _you_. Despite your claims about being in the kitchen all day, there was a time when Sherry, Hans, and Chef didn't mention you at all and that was between eight forty to nine ten pm. Incidentally, nine ten is a mere five minutes before Tali's body was discovered. So, between eight forty to nine ten pm, where were you? No one can vouch for you because you weren't with anyone. You used Lo as a chance opportunity to slip out without anyone noticing you. After that, you went ahead with you plan, didn't you?"

"Wouldn't someone have seen me if I walked all the way to Tali's room?" asked Hachi. "It seems impossible for me to slip past everyone I met on the way there."

"That's right. It would have been impossible. That's why you used the secret passageway in the laundry room to gain entrance to her room. There, you laid out the blue sheet and prepared a new kimono to put on Tali. Once she arrived, Tali struggled but you swung the mallet, cracking her skull and killing her instantly. After beating her even more, you took out her heart with the knife, put it inside Koto's suitcase along with her fingernail, changed Tali's clothes, and then dropped her down the well.

You then threw the blue sheet into the washing machine but because you didn't know how to use it, it stayed there with Tali's blood all over it. After that, you smeared Tali's blood all over the closet with her kimono and left it there to frame Will. But that wasn't enough, was it? You had the weapons to get rid of. Because you were already framing Will, you decided to leave the knife under his bed as well. But the mallet was a different problem. You didn't want anyone to know about it because two weapons coming from the kitchen would have been suspicious so you hid it inside the vase in the break room. After having done all that, you slipped back inside the kitchen where everyone was still enjoying chef's food and deliberately stood watching over a pot so that at least one of them would think you were there the entire time.

Hachizono, are you going to come along quietly now that you've heard my reasoning?"

For a minute, Hachi didn't say anything, nor did he look at anyone. Suddenly, his shoulders shook, and then an eerie sound came into my ears.

He was laughing.

He threw his head up and I saw his eyes.

They were cold and mad.

"Well, done, little girl," he said. His voice had completely changed. It was still deep, but he sounded evil and depressed. "I'm impressed you came up with all that within just a few hours. But, you've forgotten one important thing."

"…And what's that?"

He trailed his fingers across his lips. "That girl."

I felt a cold shiver crawl up my spine.

"Are you talking about Maria?" Soul glared at him.

"Yes, I'm talking about _Maria_. Why are you not suspecting _her_?" asked Hachi.

"H-Hachi?" Sherry moved closer to Hans who looked just as afraid of Hachi. The two were probably in shock; they all must have been close friends.

Hachi ignored them. "Well?"

Soul and Kid stepped forward. "Maria's not involved with this in any way!" they shouted, "I'll stake my life on it!"

From my point of view, they suddenly seemed so much taller than me.

"What makes you say that?" asked Hachi, unperturbed. "That girl could have run away as soon as she killed Tali."

"Maria was with me the entire time!" said Soul. "She's innocent!"

"Then where is the girl now?"

"She must have gone back home," said Kid calmly, although he had an edge to his voice. "I wouldn't blame her. She came here for a nice weekend but found a dead body instead. Anyone would have left."

"All right, let's say that she's not involved in this case in any way. There's still something off with your logic."

My heart was thundering against my chest. "And that is?"

"Time," he breathed out. "I didn't have any opportunity to steal a knife or a mallet for the entire day."

"No, that's not right."

I was surprised. I hadn't expected him to say anything: Hans.

"That's not right," said Hans. "You…Hachi, you _did_ have an opportunity…." He looked shocked at himself, and afraid, scared for his life and what he was doing, what he was saying. Sherry tugged on his arm, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"No, don't," she whimpered. She knew what he was about to say.

"At two pm, we all went out," Hans said slowly. "That was the only time," as he spoke, tears slid down his face and he brought his fingertips to his eyes, "that we were all gone."

Hachi stared hard at him but said nothing.

"It all makes sense, and that's why I don't want to believe it." Hans breathed in hard and shut his eyes.

"Hachi," said chef slowly. He looked stern and angry and contorted with misery. "Tell me the truth. _Did you kill Tali?_"

He said nothing, for a moment, and then whispered, "I'm surprised you people found out about the secret passageway."

Sherry fell to her knees and Hans ran straight to Hachi and punched him across the face. Chef pulled a furious Hans away from Hachi who had fallen onto his side from the impact.

"You idiot!" Hans screamed. "Why did you do it!"

"She was my first love," Hachi said, not bothering to get up. He lay on the floor like the dead man he already was. "But then she left me for him. I thought I could forget about her by moving places but… she came back, not knowing I worked here. I wanted her to suffer. Seeing her be happy with someone other than me…I wanted to see her cry."

Everyone couldn't say anything. Yashu was holding onto Will, both looking as if their world had come crashing down. Lo was on her knees, her hands covering her face. Sherry, Hans, and Chef…they were probably the worst off.

Their family had been torn apart.

Of course they'd be the worst off….

"I wonder…" Hachi said quietly. "If I had never been found out…we would have kept living together as if in a dream. Sherry…"

Sherry jumped when he said her name, and began crying even more, though she didn't make any noise.

"Make sure to tell him how you feel. Hans…"

Hans had Sherry's exact same reaction. He and chef fell to the floor.

"Little brother…take care of everyone for me. Chef…"

"I refuse to acknowledge you as anything but a stranger. I do not know anyone by the name of Hachizono!" Chef slammed his fist into the ground.

Hachi merely stared at him with the impassive eyes he had when I first saw him.

"Dad. Sorry I…disappointed you. I hope one day, you'll forgive me. Everyone, thank you for treating me so well all these years."

There was nothing else to say.

After that, Hachizono left the resort…

…hands cuffed behind his back…

…and never returned.

* * *

><p>By the time we had completely finished the case, the bus to take us back home was already parked in front of the hot springs. Everyone came to bid us good-bye.<p>

"It's been…something of a dream, really," said Lo. She looked tired and her hair was loose but her smiled was still fine, if not stronger. "I'm glad you four came by to visit."

"We'll meet again, won't we?" asked Yashu. Her skin was pale and her eyes weary but I had a feeling she was holding onto a new form of strength. It was probably standing right next to her. "Promise we will! I'll look forward to it!"

"Don't bother them so much, Yashu," said Will. He had his arm around Yashu. She didn't slap it away. "When they come, they'll come. Besides, I have a feeling this isn't the end of our time together."

"I can't say I'm glad about any of this, but in time, I'll learn to grow from it," said Chef Yasuhiro. There were flakes of unshaven hair on his chin. "Maybe I'll let my hair grow out this year."

"He's still on my mind, my big brother…" Sherry's eyes were red from having cried after Hachi had left. "He told me to tell him my true feelings. I guess I'll do that…someday. Maybe tomorrow."

"That bastard…if only he had told us something before he…!" Hans shut his eyes and Sherry took his hand, holding it firmly with her smaller fingers. He held onto her even tighter. "I can at least make sure everyone's happy, even after this."

"Do background checks on all of your guests next time!" shouted Black Star as we boarded the bus.

"It'd be helpful for future investigations if each room were symmetrical!" informed Kid.

"We'll come back for sure," said Soul, grinning.

"Everyone!" I called from out my window. "Thank you! Thank you for staying with us! Thank you so very much!"

The bus roared back alive and I felt the tremble of it underneath my feet. We all waved to each other until we couldn't see the other anymore.

We were finally going home.

I slumped onto my seat, feeling dead tired. I knew I must have had baggy eyes.

But I didn't care.

I just wanted to sleep for the next twenty five hours.

But Black Star plopped himself down on the seat next to me.

"Yo!" he said happily.

"Yo…" I said wearily.

"What the heck was all that? We went for fun and ended up solving a murder case!"

"If I recall, Black Star wasn't much use," said Kid, his eyes closed. He was sitting on the other side of the bus.

"Well excuse me for being useless!" snapped Black Star.

"Who cares. All that matters is that we solved it and everyone's happy," said Soul. He was lying on his back, his head on the arm rest.

"Not everyone was happy," I yawned. "Sherry, Hans, chef…everyone must have lost something because of this." I rested my head against the window. It was extremely uncomfortable as the bus kept jerking and jostling around.

I had been very cruel to that family.

I had to admit to that.

Because I found out who killed Tali…

I broke apart such a strong family….

I sniffed, not being able to help that I was wallowing in my sadness for them.

I just wished that everything was a dream and that they were happy again.

In the end, Black Star was right.

"Family should stay together," I muttered.

We stayed like that in silence for a moment before Black Star slapped my cheek which zapped me awake instantly.

"Ow! What the hell was that about!" I screeched. "Just let me sleep!"

"Come here!" He grabbed my wrist and flung me to the very back which was able to seat only four people max. In another second, he was dragging a sleep Soul and a tired Kid behind him. He made it so that he sat on my left with Soul on my right, and Kid next to Soul.

"Good night!" he shouted.

I smiled, my eyes still closed.

"Good night," I said softly.

"Good night," yawned Kid.

"'Night," mumbled Soul.

We stayed like that, leaning against one another, bumping against each other with every turn the bus made, with every jump, with every pause, our bodies rocked back and forth to the rhythm of our ride.

Our ride home.

Maybe that was what family was like.

You just couldn't control who sat in the same bus as you, who the driver was, or which seat you had…

You couldn't control which path to drive, or where you wanted the bus to go…

You simply had to keep bumping into each other, pushing against each other, leaning against each other…

Maybe that was what family was like: a long bus ride home.

But then again, home is where family is.

So with my family of four, we slept the whole ride home.

My head rolled to the right.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time on Eat My Soul!<strong>

_"The Seven Wonders of Shibusen!"_

_"Aren't you scared?"_

_"W-what was that!"_

_"You girls can stay here and cry while I go and look."  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> What's that? Author's Note? I'm sorry but I'm a bit too tired for any "Arthur's Nose"... I only have the waking strength to say...

Thank you readers. Thank you readers. Thank you...readers... So...how was it? _-dies-_


	17. My Fear of Losing Him!

**Story Title:** Eat My Soul

**Rating:** T for Teen

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Action/Slice-of-Life

**Synopsis:** Maka's mission is to transfer to Shibusen Academy in order to find the whereabouts of an Evil soul. But the thing is…it's an all-boy's school.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen<strong>

**My Fear of Losing Him!**

* * *

><p>"Hot…"<p>

"It's hot…"

"Curse atmospheric change…"

"Why does Death City…"

"Heat up so much…"

"DURING SUMMER!"

"It's no use complaining," I said to the boys. They were scattered on the ground like dead roaches, baking in the heat. "Let's just stay happy for the fact that it gets a little bit cooler at night."

"Hot…" mumbled Black Star.

"I don't care about this place when it's this hot…" grumbled Soul.

"The girls are late!" shouted Kid. He jumped up and began pacing back and forth looking worried and sweaty at the same time. "Do you think something happened to them? This late at night…"

"It's true that they're a little bit late…" I agreed. It was in the middle of the night and we were sitting in front of Shibusen Academy, waiting for Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki to show up for our little expedition. We wouldn't have been here if Black Star hadn't dragged us out to help him find "The Seven Wonders of Shibusen". I was growing tired of waiting, honestly.

Girls took so long to get ready.

Ah.

Right now.

_Was I just thinking like a guy?_

…_I don't know how to feel about that._

"But they'll get here…soon," I finished lamely.

Even though it's been weeks since the murder case, I still stayed in contact with Yashu. It seems that Hans has matured a little and was chef's new apprentice. Sherry perfected her hot chocolate cake and gave it to Hans as a declaration of her love for him. Lo was the same as ever, though she made use of the secret passageway now that everyone knew about it.

"And you know what, Maka?" said Yashu on the telephone. Her voice was embarrassed but happy. "Will…he…said he loved me…. Even though it was completely random! That idiot…we were doing the laundry together and he just suddenly told me straight up he's been in love with me for the longest time now. I was so surprised that I just…kind of…ran away."

"What?" I laughed. "That's no good! You have to properly tell him your answer otherwise he won't understand. Feelings that don't reach are very sad feelings."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll…I'll tell him how I feel!"

A few days later, I got a letter from her telling me that she had made an entire mess of the hot springs but her feelings came through in the end.

"Hey, you know, I wonder if Maria's going come as well." Black Star sat up and put a hand over his eyes, trying to see further into the distance for the girls.

_She's not coming because she's already here. As if I could tell them that._

For some reason unbeknownst to me, Soul had twitched when Maria's name was mentioned and then he quickly raised his head expectantly.

"I wouldn't count on that," said Kid casually.

He glanced at me.

…_Hm?_

"Ah? Why?" asked Black Star, looking across toward Kid.

Kid shrugged. "Just a hunch."

"You act as if you already know her," grumbled Soul.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Hmph."

The two boys refused to look at each other after that.

What was with them?

I sighed, and found myself thinking about Soul. Not in a romantic way, but more of a friendly, supportive way. Now that I thought about it, he was always there when I needed someone to talk to. He was always the one brining me back into focus. He was always the one supporting me with that big, evil grin of his.

Each and every time….

He was always there for me.

Soul…was a very brave person.

I felt like I wanted to be like him.

To be strong like him.

_Because right now…I'm starting to feel rather weak._

"Hey, Maka."

I turned my head. "What, Black Star?"

"Don't you think…there's something weird about the school?"

"E-eh? W-what do you mean?" Uh oh…was he catching onto the Evil?

He closed his eyes and crossed his arms, thinking hard about what it was. "I dunno but…lately, I'd get this weird feeling in my stomach every time I step through the school doors. That's why I wanted to check if it was ghosts or not."

"G-ghosts?" I shivered, even though it was summer. "B-Black Star, don't be ridiculous! There are no such things as ghosts!"

It seemed Black Star's answer for the strange feeling he got at school was because of ghosts, even though that probably wasn't it.

"Of course there are such things as ghosts," said Black Star, point blank.

"Ugh!" I turned my head away from him and covered my ears. "Stop! Don't say any more! Ghosts aren't real! Ghosts aren't real!"

"Ghosts are real! Ghosts are real!" he jeered, making faces at me.

"So this is how boys interact when there are no girls around."

Footsteps came up the stairs.

"Ehehehe, we're finally here!" Patty raised her hands into the sky.

"I'm sorry for the long wait. We became caught up at home with something…" Tsubaki bowed her head, looking sorry.

"Yeah. You cannot believe how my eye shadow turned out. I had to keep changing the shades and when I finally found the perfect one, I accidentally messed up!" Liz sighed. "It was tough…"

The girls finally arrived, looking well dressed as usual. As per Kid's rule, Liz and Patty were wearing matching outfits.

"Tough? Liz, I expected you to be here at midnight!" Kid scolded, slamming his foot on the ground.

Patty laughed. "Kid's mad! Kid's mad!"

"And you!" He pointed a finger at her. "Why didn't you tell your older sister to hurry up! It's hot out here and we're tired of waiting!"

"Ahaha…sorry!" But Patty didn't sound very sorry.

To my other side were Black Star and Tsubaki. They were having their own conversation.

"Tsubaki, when I rush in there, make sure to look at me, okay! You'll be witnessing a God's take over on ghosts!"

"Yes!"

_Same old Tsubaki…._

Soul was looking through the crowd, moving his head up and down and left and right and sideways even.

I stared at him. "What are you doing?"

"Eh? N-nothing." He stopped immediately and rubbed the back of his neck.

"But it really was terrible!" said Liz loudly enough that she caught my attention. She seemed to be speaking to me, though she kept her attention to Kid. "Maria suddenly caught a cold and couldn't come. She was really disappointed but we told her we'd come back with lots of g-g-g-ghost…stories...stories to tell!"

I sighed. Liz was incredibly afraid of ghosts, even more than me. And to come to Shibusen in the middle of the night…I bet she had taken her time on purpose.

"She's not well?" Soul's voice was so soft that if I hadn't been standing next to him, I wouldn't have heard.

"Are you worried?" I asked without thinking. It just seemed the natural thing to ask but when I stopped to think about it, I probably shouldn't have said anything at all.

"Ah, well, it's not that I'm worried…" Soul wasn't being very convincing; he didn't look me in the eye once when he had said that.

"We're all here, right! Except for Maria, right!" Black Star ran in front of everyone.

"Yes!" we all said in unison.

He pumped his fist into the air with a big grin on his face. "The Seven Wonders of Shibusen! We'll definitely find them all!"

* * *

><p>We went into Shibusen and began walking down the hall. Our footsteps echoed eerily against the walls.<p>

"So, what are the seven wonders, anyway?" I asked, trying to make light of things. Liz looked very frightened and was clutching onto her younger sister's arm for dear life.

"What? Maka, you don't even know about the famous Seven Wonders of Shibusen?" Black Star laughed loudly to the point of exaggeration.

"I just transferred in! Of course I wouldn't know!"

"Yeah, _months_ ago!"

I was about to retort when Kid stepped in. "You two, don't fight. Maka, I'll explain about the Seven Wonders."

"Thank you, Kid. At least someone's nice enough to do that." I smiled at him and he returned my look. Black Star scowled.

"A talking toilet."

"Hah?"

"A talking toilet," he repeated. "That's the first Wonder. There's a talking toilet in the bathroom."

I stared at him.

He continued on. "The Wonders are as follows: you can hear a crying girl in the hallway, there's a green ghost in the nurse's office, a dancing skeleton in the biology room, a slamming door on the second floor, mysterious footsteps in the storage room, and a self-playing piano in the music room."

"And we're going to find them all?"

"According to Black Star, yes. Though I can't get this strange feeling out of me…"

I twitched. "H-huh? Strange…strange feeling?"

"Yes. Like…there's something very wrong." He put a hand under his chin. "I wonder what it could be. It feels familiar, though…."

Well, I didn't blame him for wondering. He had felt the Evil's presence before. He had even battled against it one time but I was hoping, desperately hoping, that he wouldn't be involved with my mission any more. I didn't want him or anyone else to be endangered because of my carelessness.

"Yeah, it does." Soul and I suddenly caught each other's eyes and I looked away.

…_What was that about?_

_Why did I immediately look away?_

_Usually, I would've kept eye contact…_

_Usually…._

"Maka," said Tsubaki in her soft voice.

"Hm?"

"Aren't you scared? You can walk next to me if you want." She smiled at me and I felt my heart grow warm. I was glad she was my friend. In a way, she and Black Star were the same.

They never gave up on their friends.

"It's all right. I'm totally fine!" I pumped my fists upward, giving her a determined look.

Black Star laughed haughtily. "You girls can stay here and cry while I go look."

"Look where?" I asked with a stoic face.

"In the bathroom, of course!"

Suddenly, we heard someone sniff.

It wasn't any one of us.

"W-what was that!" screamed Liz automatically.

"Quiet!" commanded Kid.

We all grouped closer together. Liz was shaking next to me, holding onto Patty's arm. I bumped my back against someone though I didn't know who.

The sniffles came again.

Quiet…

And then louder…

Until it was right next to us.

It sounded like…

A little girl.

Crying.

We stayed silent, listening for any kind of movement but the only thing we heard was the little girl. Suddenly, the voice began wailing softly. She sounded like someone on the verge of death, which only made it more frightening with the fact that no one was there.

The little girl wailed sorrowfully and cried, invisible to our eyes.

And then she was screaming. It sounded so horrible, as if she was being tortured and was begging for mercy, for release, for her life to end.

I jumped, knocking myself into someone's back.

_I'm scared….! This…this voice…!_

_It's scary…!_

"Maka, calm down!" It was Soul.

"W-w-w-w-w-what's that…!" Liz could barely talk. We looked to where her trembling finger was pointing.

Our eyes grew wide.

There…on the ground…was the little girl, crawling her way toward us, her messy tangle of hair slipping past her fingers and dragging behind her. Her hair covered half her face and her one eye shown was extremely large and bulging.

She was staring at us.

Liz screamed and broke down on the floor. Black Star yelled something about beating the ghost up and Tsubaki told him it was wrong to beat anyone up.

Black Star had called her a ghost but…

_Get a grip on yourself!_

_Something was definitely off with this "ghost"!_

"It's not a ghost!" I said. "It's an Evil soul!"

Right then, the Evil soul screamed even louder than before and began rushing toward us, though still crawling. The scene made me want to turn the other way and run but…

I thought Soul would have been disappointed in me if I had done that.

"Liz! Patty! Transform!"

"Tsubaki! Let's go!"

I was about to charge forward when something cold caught my ankle. It looked like a very long piece of cloth.

"Wha—!" It happened within a split second. Soul grabbed my hand and we were suddenly dragged through the air by my ankle, winding down the hallway, leaving Black Star and Kid to fight off the Evil soul by themselves.

We passed by a number of classrooms and hurtled up the stairs before being slammed against a wall, finally stopping. I was sandwiched between the wall and Soul but…

_This was nothing like the time with Kid!_

"Hey! Soul! That hurt!" I screamed, shoving him away from me.

"Well it's not like I did it on purpose. Seriously, why are you always getting into trouble?" He rubbed his face.

"Augh! Never mind that! More importantly…" I looked around as I stood up. "Where are we?"

We were inside a large room with tall windows and velvet curtains. Moonlight streamed in, casting shadows and doubts onto the wall. The floor was made of marble and was checkered black and white. Everywhere I looked, every single corner, every single wall, was occupied by musical instruments. Violins, flutes, bells, cellos, harps, it had plenty of different kinds of instruments. The way they were scattered, as if carelessly left out, made place look like a graveyard.

However.

The one headstone that caught my attention was the grand piano. It was black, with a chair in front of the keys as if waiting to be played. It gleamed hauntingly in the moonlight.

It was enchanting to look at.

"We should get out," said Soul. "I don't like being here."

I looked at him. "What is this place?"

"The music room, where else?"

I paused. "Hey, Soul!"

"Hah?"

"What kind of music do you like?"

"What's with this all of a sudden?"

"I'm just trying to get to know you better. Even though we live together, I hardly know anything about Soul." I pouted.

He laughed. "What the heck? I guess you're right. As for music, I'm more of a jazz guy myself."

"Is it really that good?"

"The best," he answered with a cool grin.

I wondered if we were getting closer. Thinking that made me blush slightly but I quickly got out of it.

"…Why don't you like being here?" I asked quietly.

"It's really none of your business." His voice turned stern and unsympathetic. He looked at me with a sort of hate in his eyes. I sensed there was something wrong with him. Something about this room made him….

"Kid said that you can play the piano." I had to know more about him.

"Why are you brining him into the conversation?"

"Can't you play now?" I wanted to know more about him.

"I guess not."

I walked over to the piano. My steps echoed lightly in the moonlit room. I brushed my fingers against the cold, white keys. "Can you play for me?"

"I said I can't play anymore so let's go." He made his way to the door.

Suddenly, the keys burst into a strange song and the door that was once open slammed shut. Soul backed away from it, looking alarmed.

"What the hell?" he breathed out.

_Oh no…!_

I hugged my arms, shifting my gaze left and right, trying to look for our enemy.

_This dark feeling was coming back…!_

_The Evil was showing itself…!_

As if on cue, a Portal opened in mid-air and the cold cloth that had grabbed my ankle reared its head (though it didn't technically have a head). It looked to be made of silk, was long and wide and was a dark red color, almost like dried blood.

Was this the Evil's torso? Its head? Or its feet?

Which one?

More silk flew out from the pitch black Portal, flowing here and there, looking as slippery as a snake in water.

It moved first, lashing out at me.

I jumped out of the way just in time but my wrists were suddenly caught by the other silks. I couldn't move!

"Maka!" Soul's arm had transformed into a scythe. "Let him go!" He came to my rescue just before I was hoisted into the air, slashing through the Evil.

I landed on my feet and was ready with my Soul Drive. I thrust my hand outward to release my soul. A flash of green shot out from my fingers and struck the Evil. I thought that would've been it but…!

"It…didn't work…?"

After the small explosion caused by my soul, the smoke cleared and there was the Evil still, ready to strike back.

W-what? If I couldn't…If I couldn't use my Soul Drive on it then I would be completely useless in this fight!

I tried again and again but my soul didn't inflict any damage on it at all.

What was I supposed to do now!

And then, as if it had always been there, but buried deep inside my heart, I realized what I had to do. In fact, I had wanted to ask him about it before but…things kept interrupting me. Things kept happening, things kept me from asking. But honestly, I was just wasting time.

I was scared of what he might say. I was scared that he might reject me. I was always so frightened by the possibilities.

Because if, by some tiny chance, by some small ray of light in this world, he agreed with me…

That meant there was one more special person I could lose forever.

One more family member I could lose forever.

One more friend I would never laugh with again…!

I wouldn't have been able to stand that.

I wouldn't have been able to stand anything if I lost him after this…!

Things kept showing up. Things kept happening. Things kept making me lose track.

But…

That was all a lie.

It was all a lie because really…

I simply afraid of losing him to anything.

_That's enough Maka! You need to be brave!_

_Face him!_

"Soul!" I cried.

He finished off an attacking silk and looked my way.

This evil in my heart…

I had to banish it once and for all!

_Would you help me with that?_

_Would you help me become stronger?_

_Braver?_

_Just like you?_

I held out my hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time on Eat My Soul!<strong>

_"Did we...?"_

_"Let's get out of here!"_

_"There they are!"_

_"Who's stupid idea was it!"  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_Readers use Phoenix Down on Tatsu!_

_Tatsu revives with 1 HP!_

_Evil soul uses Quick Attack on Tatsu!_

_Tatsu receives 100 damage!_

_Tatsu faints!  
><em>

_-EPIC TABLE FLIP-_ Don't you hate it when that happens in games! Was reminded of that with everyone's reviews, ha ha. Thanks for bringing me back from the dead! :D

ANYWAY.

It's always scary knowing that you can lose someone precious to you, especially if they're close. And it's equally scary to be the first to reach out your hand in a relationship because you never know if you'll be rejected or if you'll be accepted. That energy, that passion, that childish fear when one takes the first step forward to make a new friend...I say at some level, we can all relate to that. Because after you've extended your hand, you can't go backwards anymore. Only forward with the people who've decided to hold onto your hand, and also with the people _you've_ decided to hold on to. -ahem- Back to the story. SO, how was it? I feel like I'm being redundant with Maka's feelings. I wanted a more, "I don't want to lose him" kind of feeling but I'm not sure if I portrayed it strongly enough. HHHMMMM. =_=;;

Thank you for reading, everyone! I'm really glad the murder mystery chapters of hell are finally over with. It was a fun and long and painful and extremely interesting write. I've learned that it takes an extreme amount of planning to create an awesome mystery. AND! It's time for some love, yay! AND! I'm sure everyone's been wanting Soul to get a clue, right? WELLLLL- More on that later.

See you all in the next update! :D


	18. My Held Out Hand!

**Story Title:** Eat My Soul

**Rating:** T for Teen

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Action/Slice-of-Life

**Synopsis:** Maka's mission is to transfer to Shibusen Academy in order to find the whereabouts of an Evil soul. But the thing is…it's an all-boy's school.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen<strong>

**My Held Out Hand!**

* * *

><p>Soul ran toward me, reaching for my hand.<p>

Our fingers…

Only inches apart.

But then came the Evil, slamming us in opposite directions. I crashed into a pile of flutes, my entire body aching from the assault. In the background was the grand piano, still ringing away that fast, creepy song. I gripped my fists.

_I won't give up!_

Soul and I got on our feet and tried once again.

But again, the Evil separated us. It seemed to know what we were trying to do and was desperately doing all it could to stop us from reaching each other.

Suddenly, the Evil burst out in front of me and before I could run away, it wrapped itself around my body, forcing my legs and arms to stick like glue to me. I dropped on my side like a stone statue. "Hey! This isn't fair! Let go of me!" I yelled, squirming on the floor.

"Stop being so lame!" Soul immediately cut through the silk and I was freed.

But we didn't have time to rest. The Evil was coming back…!

"Maka!"

"Soul!"

We grabbed each other's hand.

And in that moment, our souls connected, feeling like vibrations from a piano, and I was swinging down my Weapon.

The Evil was cut down, but not dead.

"Soul! Let's finish this!" I cried.

His face gleamed on the scythe's blade. "Once and for all," he said, grinning.

I ran, dodging everything thrown at me. I felt a new kind of power surging through my body, helping me become stronger, faster, braver.

Was this because of Soul?

I lifted the scythe as I drew near the Portal.

_Could I really defeat it?_

_Was this enough?_

No, there was no time to doubt myself!

_Soul was here._

_And with just that…_

I jumped atop of the piano, using it as a step to get closer to it.

_With just that…!_

I drew the scythe higher over me, and then…

_There's nothing I can't do!_

"Your soul is mine!"

I slashed down at the Portal. When blade and darkness met, an ear-piercing metallic screech threatened to shatter my senses. The silk grew mad from the pain, thrashing about everywhere, creating chaos and disorder. The piano wasn't even playing anymore; it was hitting random keys, accompanying how the Evil felt. I pressed on, driving the scythe deeper, further into the Portal.

_Be strong, be strong, be strong!_

_I am strong!_

The blade went in deeper. We were halfway there.

_Just a little more! Just a little further!_

My grip on the scythe never wavered. I knew what I had to do: I had to destroy this Evil!

Soul, it was all thanks to you.

There was a sound like shattering glass, and the scythe cut through the Portal. I landed back on my feet. I looked back up at it, expecting it to disappear or to do something but…

Everything stood still, as if frozen in time. The silk hung in mid-air, the Portal stayed where it was, cut in half, and the room was quiet. The only thing I could hear were my breaths and my heart beat.

"Did we…? Did we do it?" Soul's face flashed into focus on the blade. His voice was increasingly louder within the stand-still room. "Did we win?"

"I don't know." I looked around uncertainly, still gripping the shaft of the scythe. I heard a noise and turned my attention back to the Portal. My eyes grew wide.

The halves were shaking uncontrollably and began cracking like ice. Soon enough, it broke apart into tiny flakes, disappearing slowly with the Evil. In another moment, they were gone forever.

I sank to my knees, not believing what had just happened and yet know that it was real.

I had defeated a part of the Evil soul Professor Shinigami sent me out to find.

Now there were only three more parts.

Three.

Soul and I…won.

We won.

We actually…!

I felt something warm spread throughout my body. The feeling of finally accomplishing something was incredible. I just wanted to jump up and shout, "Hey! I finally finished this! I did! I did!" All that hard work of prowling through the halls at night, getting attacked by random Evil souls…everything! Everything had been worth it because right now, at this very moment…!

Soul transformed back and fell down next to me, breathing hard and looking tired. "That was one weird Evil soul—GAAH!"

"Soul! It's all because of you! Thank you!" I had hugged him, shaking him back and forth. He seemed a bit shocked that I had grabbed him out of nowhere because he didn't move at all, he just looked frightened.

I stopped shaking him and looked up into his face. "Soul?"

"G…"

"G?"

"Get away from me!" He shoved me away, red in the face and breathing hard. When I managed to get back on my knees (I had been thrown at least a foot away), I saw that he was looking at me as if were an alien.

"W-what the heck! I was thanking you and you reply by throwing me?" I screeched.

"T-that was…" He patted his chest as if looking for some secret button. "What was that I felt just now? Something soft…!"

"Hah? Speak up! Why are you always talking so quiet!" I stomped over to him but he kept backing away, looking afraid and confused at the same time.

Finally, after much yelling and shouting at each other, he got up and tried to apply some calm into his voice. "So…Maka…" he said, the corner of his mouth twitching, "Why were you…so happy about just…one soul?" His eyes snapped open. "AH! We didn't even get a soul from that battle! What the hell!"

That was true. The Evil disappeared but there were no souls left floating about. I could only assume that it was because we hadn't actually defeated it, only a part of it.

But I couldn't tell him that, so I feigned ignorance. He didn't seem to notice.

"A-anyway!" I said, trying to get off the topic. Celebrating was over (even though it had ended rather abruptly) so I decided to ask him one more time. I cleared my throat. "Soul Eater! Let's become partners!" I held out my hand.

"No way."

"EH?" I gaped at him. "Why not! We were great together!"

"I'd rather have a cute girl as my partner. Not some guy who looks like a girl!" he spat, looking disgusted.

I growled in anger, glaring at him with all my might. "But I thought we both decided to become partners during the battle!"

"That was only because we needed to get rid of that annoying soul! Now it's dead so I have no reason to partner with you!"

"What! How cruel!"

"Oh, whatever!" He quickly walked past me and put his hand on the doorknob.

_Augh! He was planning on running away!_

"Huh?" He jiggled the knob and tried pushing the door but it wouldn't open. He stepped away from it, looking as if he had just lost his last form of salvation.

"You've got to be kidding me!" we both yelled.

Soul and I looked at each other.

"Why are _you_ angry!" He pointed at me.

"I'm angry because now I'm stuck with you for who knows how long!" I shouted.

"_You're_ angry? _I_ should be the one who's angry! Every time I'm with you, something annoying always happens and I always somehow get dragged into it!"

"It's not my fault that you're always following me around like a lost puppy!"

"Gah! I don't follow you around! We go to the same school and live in the same dorm so of course we'd be together most of the time!"

"Then take the longer way home, idiot!"

"Like hell I'd do that! I'd be missing my chance to check out some Meister Academy girls since some of them walk the same way! I'm not going to give that up for _you_!"

"Why are you bringing in other girls into the conversation!" I was near screaming my lungs out.

"Other girls? Don't talk to me like we're a married couple! And what _'other girls'_? There _are_ no girls here!"

"It's just because you're stupid! Stupid! Stupid, Soul!"

"Stop calling me stupid!"

"I'll call you whatever I want!"

"Fine! Then for the rest of this miserable excuse for an outing, don't talk to me!"

"I won't!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, I was sitting alone in the corner, surrounded by violins and large harps. The quietness of the room was extremely loud. I felt…depressed. Why was it that after anger, sadness always rolled in? I sighed heavily, feeling anxious about Soul who was still pouting in the corner far across from me. He refused to say a word, look at me, or even get within a foot of me. I wondered where Kid and everyone else were. I hoped they came and found us soon.<p>

I stared at floor.

_I don't like this one bit…._

It wasn't enough to say that I ended up regretting arguing with him.

How did I end up like this with him? Of all things I had planned, this hadn't been on the list.

My heart sank.

_I don't like this one bit…._

_What was I supposed to do now?_

Ugh. Why was I even asking myself that? I knew exactly what I had to do and that was to apologize.

_But I'm still angry, damn it! Why do I have to apologize?_ That was just me being childish, I knew that.

_Stupid Soul…refusing my offer when I thought we were off to a good start._

_Or rather… _

I held my legs against my chest and put my head down.

_Stupid me…_

_What was I thinking?_

_Of course Soul wouldn't want to be my partner._

_He'd rather have someone more useful, someone who didn't cause trouble. Someone who was a girl…._

I looked up and saw my reflection on one of the large silver harps. I've never seen my green eyes this…depressed. I looked as if I were about to cry…which I wasn't going to do. I ran my fingers through my short hair, feeling pathetic.

Why?

…Why?

_This feeling sucks!_

_Why do I feel so down!_

_Not because I was refused but because…_

I dropped my head against my knees again.

_Because it was Soul!_

Why did the fact that _Soul_ rejected me made me depressed as hell? Would I have felt the same if it was with someone else? I thought about asking Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty but…

_For some reason, they wouldn't bug me as much! Only Soul!_

"Only Soul…"

A single sound. A single, ringing, calm like sound. It was coming from…

I looked up.

Soul was standing in front of the piano, his finger pressed down on one of the keys.

_That was what I heard: The piano._

I didn't say anything. I was worried if he was still mad and if he was, he probably wouldn't want to be bothered. _I thought you didn't play the piano anymore._

I kept my eyes on him and I felt he knew I was looking.

He pressed another key, and this one was higher than the last one. With just one hand, he played a little song, though it lasted only three seconds. Still, it was nice, and I felt my spirits lift because of its sweet melody. I brought my arms up and rested my cheek on them, closing my eyes, waiting for him to continue.

He pressed more keys, releasing its voice into the air. The way he played…it sounded reluctant, just a bit, as if he wasn't sure if he was allowed to play or if he even knew how anymore. But he pressed on, gliding across the white keys until he was sitting down and using both hands. His body swayed and rocked along with the music but I noticed…

_This doesn't sound happy anymore._

_This sounds…a bit mad._

_And dark._

_And evil._

_Was this the sound of Soul?_

I mustered up all of my strength to get up and go to Soul's side. As I drew closer to him, the vibrations of the piano grew louder and louder, threatening to swallow my sanity. I felt the notes resonate inside my body, pounding through my very soul; it made me feel nervous but not enough to stop me from going to him. Soul was hitting the keys more violently now and it scared me a bit. He didn't look like Soul anymore. He didn't look like anyone anymore.

The person in front of me…did I really know him?

There had to have been something much darker lurking in his heart.

"S-Soul…" I called, though my voice was dry and barely audible through his piano piece.

He kept playing, undisturbed. What was he trying to convey? Was he simply just playing because he was bored?

I looked at his back and realized that… he was trying to show me something. The way he played, the song he was played, how he was playing it, everything, he was doing was for me. It was a message hidden through song.

He was saying, "Look at me. This is the kind of person I am. Are you willing to walk with a dark soul eater like me?"

"Of course."

He stopped playing immediately, his fingers hovering over the final key that would end it all.

The room was silent again.

"Maka." His voice sent shivers down my spine. "Why me?"

I wanted to say something cool to make him smile, but in the end, I said something completely normal and me-like. "Because Soul's my friend."

He still didn't turn around.

"Soul's the only one I feel comfortable holding," I said honestly.

"Soul's the only one I want to depend on."

Suddenly, he began laughing. It was stifled at first, and then he released it with abandon.

I blushed and began making strangled noises in my throat because I hadn't at all expected for him to laugh. "W-w-why are you laughing! I'm being serious!"

"It's because you're so serious that I'm laughing!" he said, trying hard to breathe.

"W-what! How cruel! Give me back my words! Give it!" I held out my hand angrily but before I could blink, move, or even think he spun around on his chair and grabbed it.

"I'll pay you back with this," he said with a devilish grin. He held my hand firmly in his. "I promise to protect my Meister."

I sucked in a deep breath. Was he…?

"I promise to protect Maka. Because really, you're the only one I want to depend on too."

Suddenly, the door broke down and in came a crowd of people: Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and…a passed out Kid? Black Star was carrying him over his shoulder.

"If they're not here," said Liz, looking bedraggled and tired.

"Let's get out of here!" finished Patty, laughing.

"Soul! Maka! Are you in here!" yelled Black Star, coming into the room. I forgot how loud he was. My wears were starting to hurt.

Tsubaki was the first to notice us. "Ah! There they are!"

Everyone turned their heads toward us and after noticing our enclosed hands, had the same blank expression.

"Why are you two holding hands?" Black Star asked.

"Don't get the wrong idea," said Soul, letting go and heading over to the group.

"We already have the wrong idea so you might as well tell us," said Liz, looking revived.

I wondered why Soul wasn't telling them about our newly found partnership. I walked over and said rather proudly, "Soul and I partnered up!"

"EH?" Everyone looked between me and him. Soul rubbed the back of his head, looking just a bit annoyed.

"When did…?" muttered Black Star.

"Why did you…?" said Liz, pointing her finger at me and then to Soul.

"Will it…work out?" Tsubaki looked worried and I knew why: my status as a girl wasn't known to Soul.

"It'll be fine!" I assured her. _Because me being a girl was the last thing on Soul's mind, I bet._

"Congratulations, you two!" Patty patted my shoulder and then Soul's.

"Thanks!" I said, blushing.

"Don't gross me out!" cried Soul. "It's not like we're getting married!"

"By the way," I cut in, ignoring Soul completely, "Why is Kid passed out?"

Liz sighed and explained to me that while they had been battling the ghost girl, Kid suddenly began crying about how symmetry was lost. "And that's why he's like this now." She jerked her thumb to his motionless body.

I laughed.

"It turns out that we wasted a weekend at school for no reason! We didn't even go through all the wonders though I'm not complaining." Liz groaned and pulled out a mirror from her pocket. "I hope I don't get baggy eyes from this."

"It's just one night. I'm sure it'll be fine, big sis!" said Patty.

"I'm rather worried about Kid," said Tsubaki, looking at him. "We should go home to let him rest."

"Yeah," I said. "Let's go back home." I looked at Soul.

"W-what?" He frowned at me.

I slapped his back with as much force as I could. "Here's to working with you!"

He coughed and half glared, half smiled at me. "Yeah."

"This was a waste of time!" yelled Black Star. "We didn't see any real ghosts at all! Whose stupid idea was it! To go to school at night! I'll kill that bastard!"

"It was you!" we screamed.

Poor Kid didn't get back into bed until later that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time on Eat My Soul!<strong>

_"Let me borrow your Meister for a few hours."_

_"Who do you like better?"_

_"We'll have your favorite dinner tonight!"_

_"I hadn't expected this to happen."_

_"I don't plan on losing to anyone."  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Was there ever a day when I updated on time? -sigh- Maybe I should change the time when I upload... Anyway! It DID sound like The Nightmare Before Christmas! "Aren't you scared? Well, that's just fine! Say it once, say it twice! Take a chance and roll the dice!" Thank you all for reading! SO. How was it? :D

I read everyone's reviews! Thank you all for the kind support! T_T And I guess I should get a Beta Reader or somethin'. I don't want that many mistakes in one single chapter, augh! HMMM...but if I do get a Beta Reader, then I won't be able to update as fast. I think I should just thoroughly go over my stories before uploading them, ha ha! But thanks Shanagi for pointing them out! :D And I know everyone wants Soul to find out about Maka's gender but...I already have that epic scene planned out! It'll come, it'll come, don't worry. BUT! I won't be saying when he'll find out, though. It'll be part of the surprise, kekekeke. And OMG next chapter is making me go, "AAAHHH!" like a girl! O_O

I'll see you all in the next update! C:


	19. My True Feelings!

**Story Title:** Eat My Soul

**Rating:** T for Teen

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Action/Slice-of-Life

**Synopsis:** Maka's mission is to transfer to Shibusen Academy in order to find the whereabouts of an Evil soul. But the thing is…it's an all-boy's school.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen<strong>

**My True Feelings!**

* * *

><p>"It's true! Maria was the only one who was actually a Meister! The rest of us are all Weapons," pointed out Liz.<p>

"Now that I think about it…" Tsubaki's eyes lifted upward and she tapped her chin with a finger. "That _is_ true!"

"Ehehehe, Maka, you're so special! Ah! Sorry! I mean _Maria_!" Patty skipped in front of us, mimicking hopscotch. I earlier asked my friends to call me Maria whenever I was dressed as a girl.

"I don't think it's that big of a deal. Me being a Meister, I mean," I said, embarrassed.

The girls and I were on a shopping trip to the mall! I was very excited to go because I hadn't been clothes shopping in a while although…I had to look for boys' clothes. That was rather…no, _really_ depressing. I wanted to wear cute girl clothes too…

_I miss my girl self…_

_But Professor Shinigami's mission must come first! After all! There's only three of them left! Fight, Maka!_

Because it was a weekend and in the middle of the afternoon, the building was packed with people though I supposed that was what made going out fun the in first place. We passed by a large glass window showcasing various outfits…for girls. I sighed and touched the glass longingly.

"Maria, what did you tell Kid and the others?" asked Liz. "Did you tell them that you were going out with your girlfriend?" She and Patty snickered.

"O-of course not! I just told them that I'd be out with friends! That's all!"

I couldn't help but recall the chaos that ensued when I had tried to get out of the house.

* * *

><p>"Hey, guys? I'm going out for a bit," I called near the doorway. I was in the middle of putting on my shoe when suddenly, someone yanked my collar and I tumbled onto my back, feeling more pain than I thought I would've felt for the entire day. "W-what the hell…?" I was too surprised to even yell.<p>

"Who're you going out with, huh?" Black Star hovered over me, his "gangster face" on though that didn't terrify me.

"With friends?" I said. "Who else am I supposed to go out with?"

"What about that girl?" Soul turned around on the couch.

"W-what girl?" I shot up and Black Star almost fell over.

"That girl I heard on the phone," said Soul.

"Oh! Her! W-well…"

"Isn't she your girlfriend?"

"What!" Black Star glared at me. "You have a girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" I defended.

"How many girls are you planning on tricking? I didn't know you were that evil, Maka! As someone who'll surpass God, I have to punish you!" Black Star screamed, looking quite mad (mad as in Dr. Frankenstein mad). "You'll pay if you break her heart!"

"Eh? Who's heart?" But of course, he didn't listen to me. My eyes shot open when I saw that he was taking on an offensive stance. I sensed that he was gathering his soul wavelength into one big mass, a mass that he was about to release on me! "B-Black Star! Calm down!"

"Black Star Big Wa—!"

"Stop messing around. You'll ruin the house's symmetry like last time with Soul." Kid was suddenly in front of me, his hand over Black Star's face. With a deep sigh, he pushed Black Star away from me.

Black Star stumbled on his feet but managed to stay standing. "Kid! Why are you protecting him?" And with an angry pointing finger, he called me a, "Cheating bastard!"

I sank to my knees, feeling low and astonished. "What are you talking about?" I asked the floor in a shaky voice. "It makes no sense. I was only going to look for clothes and suddenly I'm a cheating bastard?" My forehead hit the floor. "Why? …Why? I don't understand at all…."

"Black Star! Stop teasing Maka!" Kid scolded.

"Teasing? I wasn't teasing! It's true! Maka's already got a girl and yet Soul just said—"

"Hey, hey! Don't drag me into your guys' love affairs!" Soul scoffed and turned back to the television. "Seriously. It's none of my business if Maka's going out. None of my business at all!"

"Then why do you sound so angry?" I asked weakly. Was he going to attack me next? What did I do to deserve such harsh treatment? I didn't understand the situation at all….

"Get outta my way, Kid! Someone needs to teach Maka to hold his horses when it comes to girls!" Black Star rolled up his sleeves and began heading back my way but Kid stopped him.

"Leave Maka alone."

My heart skipped a beat when he said that. "Kid…!" I looked up at him, his figure sparkling in my eyes. I noticed in the corner of my eye that Soul kept switching the channels.

"Maka! Get out of here while you still can!" called Kid. He was busy struggling with Black Star.

I shot up to my feet. "Y-yes! Thank you for everything, Kid! I…I'll never forget you!"

"Ah! He's escaping! Kid, I'll beat you down too if I have to!" yelled Black Star, grabbing his hair.

"Hey! Don't treat Kid in such a rude manner!" I hissed, turning back from the door.

"Why are you always protecting him?" asked Soul, his eye twitching.

"Not you, too, Soul!" I said.

"Maka, run…!" Kid's voice was serious.

"But…what about you? I…I can't leave you!"

"I'll be all right! Just go!"

"Kid…"

"Go!"

I grabbed the doorknob and swung it open, the air of freedom and peace encircling me like a powerful force field. I turned over my shoulder. "I'll come back, Kid! With a new tie for you!"

"Thank you! Make sure it's symmetrical on both sides!"

Black Star began yelling and shouting incomprehensible words which I ignored.

"Maka! Wait!" Soul called, his face a bit red. "Buy me something too!"

"No way." I slammed the door on him.

* * *

><p>And that was how it went.<p>

I sighed. What was Black Star talking about? Me? Cheating? With who?

_Augh! This is messing up my brain! I guess I'll just ask him later…._

"Maria, are you all right?" Tsubaki looked concerned.

"Eh? Ah, I…I was just spacing out, that's all," I laughed nervously, still thinking about Black Star.

And Kid.

_Hmm…I wonder what kind of tie I should buy him?_

"Geez, Maria, I don't know how you do it. I could never live looking like a guy. I'd miss my female clothes too much!" said Liz.

"Don't you like your new look? We did an awesome job, we did!" Patty vigorously shook my hand.

"Yeah, you all always make me look pretty! Thank you!" I smiled at them, letting them know that I really, really did appreciate their friendship. Before we went to the mall, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki dressed me up again. Liz told me that having straight hair all the time was boring so she took the liberty of tying it into a ponytail.

"With your bangs and some hair falling along your jawbone, your facial structure will look more attractive," she had said. "And now I'll finish it off with a white ribbon. There!" I just nodded at her because really, I didn't know anything she was talking about. Now, if it were about books….

"I'm fine with the ribbon but…" I tugged on my red scarf wrapped around my neck. "Why do I have to wear this even during summer!"

"Ah? Isn't that Maria's signature item? You wouldn't look right without it," Liz said. "And besides, it gets pretty cold in here since the air condition is always on. And also…. That Kid…he's been making us hunt down Evil souls for the past few nights. I'm so tired of waking up late for school!" complained Liz.

"But it's fun, isn't it big sis?"

"I guess so…"

Now that I thought about it, Kid had been coming home rather later. So that was what he was doing….

_Ah!_

_I just got a brilliant idea!_

"Liz! Patty! What kind of ties does Kid like?"

"Ties?" they both repeated, blinking at me.

I nodded furiously. "Yeah! Ties!"

"Anything symmetrical will do," they replied blankly.

My shoulders dropped. "…That's it?"

"Yeah, that's it." They both nodded.

"Hmm…" I put a hand under my chin. "Okay, then, what about color?"

At this, Liz thought for a moment. "Black and white…probably."

"Probably?"

"He _is_ associated with Death after all," she said.

"So he's into Professor Shinigami's kind of style, huh?" Who would have thought Kid was a fan of Professor Shinigami? I never went into his and Soul's room (except those two times) so I couldn't look at his collection of clothes. "Well, Professor Shinigami is very powerful. I can understand why Kid would want to be like him. In fact, it's also my dream to be as strong as Professor Shinigami! That way, if he ever needed help, I would be there for him!"

"Ehehehe, Maria's got it all wrong!" laughed Patty.

"Huh? Kid doesn't like Professor Shinigami, then?"

Liz waved her hand at me dismissively. "No, that's not what we meant. Kid's actually—"

"Maria, this store looks like a good place for ties." Tsubaki pointed to a store called Deathly Ties. Inside were countless rows of ties, bows, ribbons, socks, hats, and the list went on and on and on.

"You're right! Let's go in!" I dashed into the store without waiting for their answers. I was too excited at the prospect of making Kid happy. I imagined myself giving him his tie and after he thanked me, he would give me that smile I loved seeing him in. I blushed at my own imagination.

_Calm down. Kid thinks you're a guy so there's no point in getting bashful with him._

Still, I couldn't stop humming a random song.

"Are you going to buy a tie for Kid?" asked Liz when she and the others finally caught up. I was already busy with a tall rack of black and white ties.

"Yup!" I answered cheerfully.

"Hey, Maria, you always get happy or nervous whenever Kid's name is mentioned." Patty tilted her at me, looking cute and adorable.

"E-eh? T-that's not true."

"I thought you liked Soul?" said Liz. "You're always arguing with him so I thought you two were close."

"Soul?" When I thought about him, my heart grew warm. "Soul's my partner! Of course I like him." But when I said that, I felt my heart throb.

_Huh?_

_Why do I suddenly feel…_

_A bit sad?_

_Saying that I like Soul…in what way?_

_In what way did I like Soul?_

_Like a friend? Like a brother? Like a partner?_

I realized it hurt more to think about Soul than it was with Kid.

When I tried to match my feeling with those reasons, none of them seemed to stop my stomach from twisting into knots.

Tsubaki noticed that I had stopped looking for ties and was staring into space. "Maria, who is that you really like?" she asked kindly.

"Who I really like? What do you mean?" I looked at her for guidance, my eyes pleading for an answer.

She smiled at me. "Think about it carefully, okay?" She poked my heart. "Use your heart, not your head, okay?"

"I still don't really understand…" I said sadly. "Use my heart?"

I looked at the tie I had randomly picked up. It had a skull emblem at the top and reminded me of Professor Shinigami. I inspected it closer and realized that it was perfectly symmetrical. "I found it."

After paying for the tie, we left the store and wandered through the crowded mall. It was extremely fun being with them again. Because of school and because of my mission, we didn't get to spend as much time together but whenever he did it was well worth the week of waiting. We bought ice cream (Patty's idea) and ate by the fountain.

Liz was carrying at least five to eight bags on each arm but looked ready for more. Where did she get all that money? Patty on the other hand was more of a glutton, buying food every ten minutes or so and Tsubaki was always worried about whether something was worth buying or not. In the end, she was content with purchasing a new pair of socks for Black Star.

"You really care for Black Star, huh?" I asked, licking my vanilla ice cream cone.

"Yes!" Her face brightened. "He's a very troublesome person but I enjoy being in his company."

"Really?" I remembered him calling me a "cheating bastard" and almost crushed my ice cream cone. What was he going on about? Me? Cheating? As if I would ever do that! _Hmph!_

"Did Black Star do anything to you?" asked Tsubaki.

"E-eh? How did you know?" Was she psychic?

"People give me that same look whenever Black Star's name comes up so I'm used to spotting it." She giggled but I wondered if it was really a laughing matter.

Afterwards, Liz wanted to go to the second floor (the building had three floors) so we finished out ice cream and gathered out belongings. Just then, I thought I saw someone I knew in the crowd. No, it could've have been them. I looked again but quickly put my head down. If it really was them, then I didn't want to be seen.

"Ah! Look, look, big sis! It's Kid!" Patty pulled on Liz's arm and began waving, calling out Kid's name. "Kid! Kid! Over here!"

"No! Patty! _I'm_ here!" I said frantically.

But it was too late. Kid walked over with Soul and Black Star at his side. It seemed they made up with each other because none of them were arguing.

"We seem to bump into each other a lot, huh?" said Soul, his hands in his pockets.

"Yo, Tsubaki!" Black Star waved happily to his Weapon and she returned his gesture.

None of them had spotted me yet because I was hiding behind Liz and Tsubaki, trying my best to blend in with the background.

Liz noticed me first. "Maria, what are you doing? Stop being so shy and say hello!" She grabbed my shoulders and pulled me in front of her. I felt my face flush with embarrassment; I wasn't at all used to the boys seeing me in girl clothes. It was uncomfortable to say the least.

"L-Liz!" I pleaded.

Liz whispered near my ear so that only I could hear her. "Don't worry! They don't know it's you, right? So what's the problem with getting to know them as Maria?"

"B-but…!"

She gave me a stern look and I knew I had been defeated.

I kept my head down but moved my eyes up at the boys. "H-hello," I squeaked, clutching on tightly to my small shopping bag. Inside was Kid's tie so I had to make sure not to lose it.

Black Star gasped dramatically. "You! Aren't you dating—" He stopped himself, looking horrified. He looked between me and Tsubaki, at a loss for words and then suddenly, he closed his mouth and folded his arms, telling us that he had nothing more to say.

"Liz, I told you to use only what you needed," said Kid, a few seconds after the awkward silence.

"This is only what I need!" she said stubbornly. "I have many needs. You should know that."

"Me too! I need to be fed, after all!" Patty saluted her Meister who sighed at them both.

"You two…" He held his forehead.

"Want to hang out with us? It'll be more fun if we're all together," suggested Liz.

I silently screamed inside my head though kept a straight face.

_Liz, what are you doing? If they're here then the chances of them finding out it's me will sky rocket!_

"I don't think I can," said Black Star angrily. He kept shifting his angry gaze over to me. What the heck was wrong with _him_?

"Black Star, are you all right?" asked Tsubaki. She looked genuinely worried about him.

Black Star glared at me, and then at Tsubaki. "You don't know anything!" he screamed at her.

We all stared at him, too shocked for words. Liz looked ready to cry for her friends, Kid's face told me he was appalled at Black Star's lack of communication, Patty for once wasn't smiling, and Soul…

I noticed he was standing a bit further away from everyone.

"W-what?" Tsubaki stammered. Before she could ask him anything more, Black Star ran off into the crowd. "Black Star!" She began to chase after him but stopped to bow goodbye at us. After that, they were gone.

"That…was totally out of character for Black Star," I said.

"Hm? Are you close with Black Star?" asked Kid.

"Eh! Uh, no! I just meant that he seemed more upfront about his feelings. That's all!"

"Hmmm…" Kid gave me a long look. I turned my head the other way.

"But seriously, what was that about? Tsubaki looked really surprised!" said Liz.

"That punk better watch his back if he makes Tsubaki cry…" Patty looked demented and ready for a fight. Uh oh, her street-personality was coming back….

"Should we wait here for them?" asked Kid.

"I don't know. Those two looked as if they just jumped out from a drama series and according to what I've seen, couples like them take their time talking about their feelings." Liz nodded seriously.

"Big sis, I think you should go outside more often."

"Hey, Soul…" I called. He twitched at my voice. "Why are you being so distant?" It was starting to bug me. Did he hate Maria or something? He hasn't said anything once!

"I-I'm not…being distant," he replied quietly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Huh? Of course you are!" said Patty. "Here! You can come closer to us!" She leapt out at him and dragged an embarrassed looking Soul closer to the group. He ended up standing next to Kid. "See? Now you won't be so lonely anymore!"

"I think he was fine over there," said Kid, giving Soul a sly smile.

"Shut up." Soul glared at him.

"Oh? It's best to control that temper of yours, especially when _she's_ here."

"I told you to shut up."

"Have it your way, then." Kid shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, hey, stop it with the scary tension," Liz said, folding her arms. "We already lost Tsubaki and a little girl to drama. I don't want to bother having to patch up your guys' love too."

"Liz!" Kid warned, stomping up in front of her. Patty laughed merrily, thoroughly enjoying the argument. But what was to enjoy? I wanted to go back home already. Being Maria was exhausting if it meant being with the guys. I sighed to myself.

Soul glanced at me and then turned his head away. "Hey…"

"Hm?"

"You…are you always wearing that scarf?"

I tugged nervously at it. "I guess so."

And then, for the first time since he came, he looked straight at me. And I was suddenly very aware that he was a boy and I was a girl. "You look nice in it. And y-your hair…" he struggled for words and then said, "…you changed it."

"Yeah, I did…" I said quietly. I appreciated his compliment but his face told me he was angry with himself, as if he had just lost his chance for something.

"Maria," Kid called to me suddenly. He walked in front of me.

"Yes?" I answered.

"I don't like this," he said with a smile.

"Huh? Don't like what?"

"Oi, Kid…" Soul took a step closer to us but Kid ignored him.

"Liz, Patty, I'm sorry but…" Suddenly, he grabbed my wrist and shot us off into the crowd. "Let me borrow your Meister for a few hours."

"Kid!" Soul shouted.

"Kid! Where are you going!" Liz almost dropped her bags and Patty waved us goodbye.

Kid didn't answer them. Instead, he kept on running, pulling me along with him.

I wasn't sure what he was trying to do but…immediately, after leaving, I knew that I…

I wanted to go back to Soul.

* * *

><p>We stopped running once we came up to the second floor. I was panting for breath but Kid looked fine. Was he always running or something? Why wasn't he out of breath like I was!<p>

"Kid, what did you do that for?" I asked, breathing in hard.

"Sorry." He really did sound sorry. "I was just…I didn't…"

I straightened my back and smiled. "Don't worry. I know why you did it."

He turned to face me, looking extremely shocked. "You…you do?"

"Yeah, I do. It was kind of obvious actually!" I laughed, scratching my cheek.

I didn't know why, but he began blushing. His pale skin didn't do anything to help hide it. He hid his face behind his hand and turned his head away, though his neck was red as well. "H-how did you…?"

"Find out?" I finished for him. I pointed my index finger up. "Black Star's my friend, too, you know!"

He blinked. "What?"

"Black Star!" I repeated firmly. "You took me because you knew he wouldn't want an entire group to talk with him about his feelings. It's best if we approach him with as few people as possible. That was a good idea too because I was thinking the exact same thing!"

Kid sank to the floor, muttering something under his breath. I could catch a few phrases such as "was an idiot", "damn Black Star", and "more dense than she looked".

_That last part…was he talking about me?_

I knelt beside him. "Was I…was I wrong?"

"No, you weren't wrong." He looked up and our faces were suddenly inches away from each other. I jumped back, bumping into a stranger in the process.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" I apologized to them as they left us, laughing slightly. "A-anyway!" I turned back to Kid. "Let's go look for Black Star! I think he'll be on roof!"

Kid slowly drew himself up, looking like a ragged doll. "How do you know that?" he asked slowly.

"Just…a hunch!" I said.

Kid looked at me for a moment. "Then…let's take the elevator."

* * *

><p>It took us a while but we finally managed to snag an elevator. When the lights flashed and the doors opened, I was a bit nervous to find it empty. Kid stepped in and waited for me to enter, which I did a few seconds later. The doors closed and Kid pushed the button that would lead the elevator to the roof. However, on the small screen next to the buttons, a text message flashed on.<p>

_Only authorized personnel are allowed on this floor._

"Hmm, what are we going to do? The public stairs don't lead all the way up to the roof," I said.

"Don't worry." Kid took out his student handbook from his pocket and pressed the back of it against the scanner (meant for employee IDs). A small bell chimed and a new message came.

_Request granted._

I gaped at it. "EH? Why did it—?"

"My father has many influences so I have a bit more privileges than most people," he explained simply. He stowed his handbook back inside his pocket.

"Wow…" I never knew Kid's father was that kind of person. I wonder what he did…?

After another chime, the small cramped room pulled upward and we were on our way to the roof. We didn't talk at all. The silence killed me, however. Kid was off on his own side, leaning against the wall with his arms folded. I couldn't help but glance at him every few seconds. He looked so dreamy…

_No, Maka! Snap out of it! Stay focused!_

I frowned.

I wondered how Soul was doing. He didn't okay at all when Kid and I took off.

I sighed.

"Are you thinking about Soul?" asked Kid.

I jumped. "Uh, yeah…how did you know?"

"Just…a hunch." He smiled knowingly at me and I blushed. "Actually, you were wrong before."

"Huh?"

"About me being worried about Black Star. I know him well enough that he'll come back on his own. No, the real reason why I took you was because—"

The elevator jerked to a halt and I fell forward with a shout. Kid caught me but the room gave another lurch and we both dropped to our knees. It felt like an earthquake! Kid covered me with his arms but I was too concentrated on the shaking room to really think much of it.

The elevator came to a stop and everything quieted down. I heard the lights shut down and suddenly, we were engulfed in darkness. Two seconds later, though, the emergency lights came on and we could see again. Kid and I let go of each other, looking around.

"Did the elevator just break down on us?" I said in disbelief.

Kid went straight to the emergency call button but there was no answer.

We stared at the useless red button.

"It seems…we're stuck here," he said finally.

"You think?"

He laughed and took off his collared shirt, leaving his plain shirt on. Was he s_tripping_?

"K-Kid, what are you—?"

"We must be careful! There are germs on the ground so we have to sacrifice our shirts!" He spread his shirt out on the ground carefully. "Maria, you may sit now."

"O-okay." I went over to him and sat on one half of his shirt. When he didn't sit down, I looked up at him. "Aren't you going to be tired standing? Sit down with me."

He turned his head, his face changing into a scarlet color. He sat next to me without saying anything. His shirt wasn't that big so were squished up next to each other. That made my heart pound.

"S-so! Kid! How are you?" What was I talking about? There were about a million other more interesting things to talk about and I chose the most boring one? What was wrong with me!

"I'm fine, thank you," he answered politely. "Though, I am in a bit of a bind."

"What kind of bind?"

"Should I tell you?" He turned his face to me and had on a mischievous smile.

I looked away. "S-stop teasing me! It's not funny!"

He laughed anyway. "I'm sorry, Maria."

"Geez…" I pouted my lips.

"But you know, your name reminds me of someone I know very well."

"Who is it?"

He had on a far-off look. But it was a kind one. And there was something else in that look of his…what was it? I couldn't make it out at all.

"A special friend," he said simply.

"Yeah, but who is it?" I urged him on. "If you can't say that person's name, then tell me about them!"

"Hmm…where should I start? …Ah, I got it! She's a _troublemaker_."

"A…a troublemaker? Isn't that bothersome for you?"

"It isn't. In fact, I would prefer for her to always come to me but she…" He trailed off, a new look on his face. This one I recognized as longing and…sadness? "What…? When…did this happen to me?"

"Huh?"

"Uh, i-it's nothing." He waved his hand dismissively. "But that person…sometimes she'd come up to me and say, 'We'll have your favorite dinner tonight!'" He sighed. "Hearing her say that always makes me happy."

I smiled at him. "You really like this girl, huh?"

"…What?"

"I mean, you haven't stopped smiling yet!" I pointed at him. "That means you like her, right?"

He looked surprised. "…Maybe…" he said slowly. He looked at the ceiling. "Was _I_ dense one? I thought it was only out of…" He said something but I couldn't catch it.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's nothing," he said quickly. "What's in the bag?" He changed the subject.

"J-just something!" I held it tight against my chest.

"Can't you show it to me?" He held out his hand but I shook my head.

"No, I won't show it to you! I can't show it to you!"

"Why is that?"

"Because it's for a special friend!"

He muttered something under his breath but I couldn't hear it. "For Soul?"

"What?"

He turned stern. "Who do you like better? Me? Or Soul?"

"E-EH?" _What brought this on?_ "Why are you asking such a…such a weird question?" _And putting Soul into the conversation to boot._

"Just answer the question," he said.

"I don't know you two well enough to make a decision." That was right. _Maria_ didn't know them, but _Maka_ did. "A-and even if I did, I wouldn't be able to choose because that'd be extremely rude to the other person!"

He didn't seem to like my answer very much because he frowned at me.

"Then who do _you_ like better!" I said, reversing the situation. "_Patty_? Or _Liz_?"

He opened his mouth but no words came out. He chuckled a moment later. "Point taken," he said with a smile. "I'm sorry for putting you on the spot like that, Maria."

"That really surprised me!" I said angrily. "Why did you suddenly ask me that question?"

"I guess because…I was jealous?"

"Of _what_? We weren't talking about anyone."

He laughed, covering his eyes with his hand. "I hadn't expected for this to happen. What am I going to do now? Aahh, this might be the biggest trouble she's put me in."

"Expected _what_ to happen?" Was he going crazy? Why was he laughing?

"You look really pretty today."

"HUH?" I blushed and hid my face behind my scarf. Why was he suddenly complimenting me?

"I hadn't expected for you to put your hair up. In fact, it kind of scared me when I saw you!"

"W-what? Does it look _that_ bad?" I touched my hair, feeling self-conscious.

"No, of course not. Didn't I just say that you looked pretty? What I meant was that I just…nervous."

"Nervous because…I put up my hair…" I sighed. "Right."

"Hmm, you really _are_ dense," mumbled Kid. He was studying me as if I were a new type of bug. I laughed because he looked funny. He then gave that smile I liked.

"I wonder how Soul and the others are doing." I looked up at the ceiling.

"They'll be fine. I suspect that they're trying to find us right now."

Hmm…but for Soul…I kind of wanted to spend more time with him. I wanted to see how he would have acted in front of Maria. But so far, he's been nothing but cold and distant. _But…he did save me that one time…._

I suddenly really wanted to see him at that moment.

"Kid, what were you saying before?" I asked. "About why you really took me away from the group?"

Kid stopped smiling. "Do you really want to know?"

I laughed. "Why do you sound so serious?"

"I was actually going to confront my friend today," he said. "Of course, it was all for my own selfish reasons. If she disappeared, then I'd _finally_ get my chance. I'd _finally_ be able to show my worth."

I didn't say anything. What he was saying sounded as if he had always wanted his friend to go away. But…wasn't she special to him? So why was he saying that he wanted her to disappear? I thought friends were people who you could count on, depend on…like _family_.

"But now, I'm in a bit of a bind. I don't want her to go, but I don't want her to get in my way, either." He ran his fingers through his hair. "How was she able to do this to me? I hadn't expected this to happen at all. And for her to make me realize my own feelings…"

"Kid…?"

"It's all a sick joke."

"Kid!"

"What?"

I pressed my hand over his forehead. "Are you sick? Do you feel fine? Did you eat something bad today? I don't have any medicine on me but if you want, I can move and you can lie down…."

He laughed and pressed his hand against mine. "What are you talking about, Maria? I can't get sick."

"Everyone gets sick!"

"Not me. I can't get sick ever."

"Stop saying that, Kid." I tried to move my hand but he kept it firmly under his. "Maybe you're cold? Or are you hot? Do you want my scarf?"

"Y-you ask a lot of question."

"I'm just trying to know why you want your friend to disappear when you told me she was precious to you!" I yelled. "Why do you want her to go away? Do you actually hate her?"

"In the beginning, yes."

I couldn't believe it. "Why? If you hated her then why call her a precious friend?"

"Maria, calm down. I said in the beginning I didn't like her. But she's…"

"She's _what_?"

He looked straight into my eyes. "She's become someone important to me. And it's thanks to you that I've realized that."

He let go of my hand.

"…I'm sorry," I said after a while. "I got a bit emotional."

"It's fine." I appreciated that he changed the subject. "We've been in here for a while now. I wonder what's taking them so long."

"I hope Soul's not worried," I muttered.

_I want to see him._

I put my forehead against my knees.

"You know," said Kid slowly, "when I first met Soul, we didn't get along."

I looked at him. "Why not?"

"Because of a lot of reasons. We both come from families with power; expectations and honor and pride…we had to shoulder such things since birth. I guess because we were so alike and yet so different was the reason why we both hated each other. And I think that's also the reason why we both want the same thing."

"…What's that?"

"Someone who doesn't know about our statuses, someone who'll accept us for who we _are_, not who we were _born from_."

When he said that, I wondered if that was why Soul had been hesitant to partner with me. Was it because he felt his family's history hanging on his shoulders? Or was it because he didn't want me to know anything about his family?

"How did you two become friends?" I asked.

"That…is a story for another time." He smiled.

"Eehh? Why another time? We have time! We're stuck in an elevator!"

"But the others might be right outside the door. I don't want my sappy past being broadcast."

I laughed. "Maybe Soul would get embarrassed too."

He sighed. "Really, just talking about him makes you this happy, huh?"

"What?"

"But now that I've realized my feelings…" He turned his body toward me, leaning in closer and closer to me until we were face to face. I caught a whiff of his scent. "I don't plan on losing to anyone."

"What are you…?"

He grabbed my scarf and stretched it up to our ears. "I live for symmetry, balance, order. But for this kind of scale, I want it tipped my way." Suddenly, he was moving…moving…closer…and closer…our lips only centimeters away….

And then he turned his lips to my ear and whispered, so softly that I could barely hear.

No, I didn't want to believe I had heard it.

What he said…it began to make sense.

Everything he did for me.

Everything's he's done to me.

Everything he's said to me.

Everything.

What should I do now?

I hadn't planned on this happening.

What should…I do now?

"Maka Albarn." He gazed into my eyes and I couldn't make myself look away. "When I said you looked pretty…I meant _you_, Maka, not Maria."

"When did…?" I could barely talk.

"I've known for a long time. But now, I want to tell you everything."

"No, I don't know what you're talking about…!" I backed away but because he kept his grip on my scarf, I couldn't move. He was determined to face me.

"I think I lost my chance when you and Soul became partners," he said with a sad smile.

"C-chance? Chance for what? And I'm not Maka! I'm Maria!" This couldn't be happening….

"Maka, look at me. I'm looking at you. I'm looking at Maka. And I've always been looking at you, I've realized that. But if I wait any longer, I'm afraid that that person will steal you away."

"What person? Stop talking in code!" _My heart…stop beating so fast!_

"I've always been looking only at you, Maka. Don't make me keep repeating myself."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Then let me show you."

I sucked in a sharp breath.

"Let me show you what I mean. It that'll make you realize my feelings for you, then let me show you."

He moved his lips…bringing them closer to mine. I felt his breath on my skin. His body was radiating heat.

_No…_

_I don't want this._

_What I think he was going to do…_

_I don't want it._

_My first…_

_Stop…_

_Stop…!_

_Stop!_

_Soul!_

The elevator doors burst open and I heard his voice.

"Maria! Ki—!"

But he stopped.

He stopped because he had seen…

Seen what we were doing.

His eyes…_horrified_.

Kid was still holding my scarf up so from Soul's perspective, he couldn't see our mouths. Kid pressed my scarf against his nose and smiled at me.

"Yup. This smells exactly like the kind of detergent we use." He patted me on the head. "Didn't I say it was a popular brand? Even you use it."

…_What?_

"What were…you guys doing?" Soul's voice trembled.

"We were waiting this entire time of course. Maria here was showing me her scarf." Kid got up and took my hand, pulling me onto my feet. "What did you think we were doing?"

Soul didn't say anything. His hands were clenched tightly; I could see them shaking slightly. Behind him came Liz and Patty and to my surprise, Tsubaki and Black Star.

"Are you two all right?" asked Tsubaki.

"We're fine, thank you," answered Kid. "Black Star, when did you get back?"

"Tsubaki found me on the roof, of course!"

"Oh, really?"

Liz looked at me. She walked past her Meister, put a firm hand behind my back, and ushered me away from the group. Patty and Tsubaki came with us.

"Maka, what's wrong?" Liz whispered in alarm.

I must have looked like a complete mess. Shock…anxiety…embarrassment…all kinds of feelings were mixed up inside of me and I had no clue on how to deal with it all. I touched my lips…

"Maka…" Patty took my hand.

"Are you sick? Do you not feel well?" Tsubaki asked.

I silently nodded my head. For some reason…I really felt like crying.

I just really…

_Really…_

Wanted to cry.

I didn't know why, though.

In my hands, I still held my present to Kid.

"I'll go tell the boys," said Tsubaki. Liz and Patty nodded at her. I felt her presence leave us. She came back later but someone was with her. I didn't want to face Kid if that was who it was.

"Maria." Soul walked in front of me and peered into my face. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

_Soul…_

It was _Soul_…

The person I wanted to see most…

"Soul…" I squeaked, trying my best not to try. Why did I want to cry? Why? Why? _Why?_ I've never felt this _disorganized_ before…this _distraught_.

At that moment, I wanted to hold him. I wanted him to hold me. I wanted to be at a place where I was most comfortable, a warm place to stop this cold from reaching my inner soul.

He grabbed my shoulders. "What happened? You're definitely not all right! What did…what did Kid do?"

_No, not this…_

_Soul, you can't blame Kid._

_I don't want you two to hate each other._

_So please, don't ask me what happened…._

I looked up at him, my vision blurry because of my held back tears. "I'm fi—"

"Sorry, Soul! But we'll be going home now!" Liz turned me away from him right before my tears fell.

"That's right!" Patty agreed, trailing after us.

"I'm sorry for the trouble with Black Star!" Tsubaki apologized.

"Ah, no…" Soul still had his hand out in the air and I wanted to reach for him but…

I didn't know if it was the right thing to do.

I didn't know anything anymore.

Kid…he knew all along that I was a girl. He was always looking at me that way. I've never realized…

Why was I so dense?

Kid…had always looked at me that way. That was why he was so nice. That was why he…

I touched my cheek and felt the sting of tears on my fingertips.

I sniffed.

Why did I feel like crying?

* * *

><p>"THAT STUPID, IDIOTIC RICH JERK!" Liz screamed, ripping one of her fluffy pillows in half. White feathers flew out at us.<p>

We were inside Liz's and the other's living room, discussing Kid and what he told me in the elevator. I felt extremely tired…but I hadn't cried yet, just that single tear.

"Oh, my…Kid was rather…forceful," said Tsubaki.

"So Kid's been in love with you since the very beginning?" asked Patty, spreading her arms and legs out on the floor.

"I don't know if it's been that long," I said quietly. "But he told me…and now, I don't know what to do. I don't want to see him, though."

"Why?" they asked in unison.

"Because…" I touched my lips.

Liz's eyes opened wide. "No way…! Then…! He really did steal your…!"

"No! He didn't!" I burst out. "He didn't. Soul came and…and stopped before it happened."

Suddenly, the phone rang and my stomach churned.

I knew who it was.

Tsubaki stood up to take the phone.

"Yes, this is Tsubaki. Ah, hello there Kid."

My heart skipped a beat.

"…Yes, she's here." She looked at me and I shook my head at her.

I was still too embarrassed to talk to him.

"No, she can't come to the phone right now, I'm sorry…" Tsubaki looked at me for a moment, and then sighed with a smile. She pulled the phone away from her ear and pressed the speaker button.

Everyone opened their ears to Kid's voice.

It reminded me of when I first called the house and Kid had picked up. I was so happy and nervous I had almost forgotten why I called in the first place….

_"Tell Maria that I'm sorry for today. I really am. I might have been too forceful…all right, I really was…. But…! I just…don't want to lose her."_

A pause.

_"I'll understand if she doesn't want to talk to me or even see me after this but…I really meant everything I said. Tell her I'll be waiting for her."_

Another pause.

_"I want to see her, Tsubaki. I've never felt anything like this. …I really want to see her."_

After that, their conversation ended, and Tsubaki hung up.

Everyone stayed silent for my sake. I was still trying to…decode my feelings.

"I don't understand," I said.

"Understand what?" asked Patty.

"My feelings for Kid."

"Isn't it obvious?" said Liz.

I looked at her.

"Maka, are you sure you're not in love with Kid?"

I didn't say anything.

"Is there someone else?" she asked.

"I don't know. I try to organize my feelings but…I just keep losing everything."

She chuckled. "Maka, you can't organize this kind of feeling."

I stared at her.

Liz groaned. "Here, let's try this." She reached across the table and covered my eyes with her hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked. "I can't see now."

"That's the point. Since you can't see, let your mind relax and just listen to us for a minute," said Liz. "Maka, you have to understand…feelings are like stars. They may seem close but in reality, they're far, far away from each other."

"That's why you must be clear with yourself and the person you like the most," said Tsubaki. "Otherwise, the two of you will never cross."

"So right now, Maka, who do you want to be with the most?" asked Patty. "Who makes you the most sad? If that person went away, would you feel sad? Would you be able to stand it?"

"Who makes Maka the happiest?"

"Who lets Maka be herself?"

"Who makes Maka the angriest?"

"Who makes Maka laugh?"

"Who teaches Maka things every day, even if they don't mean it?"

"Who?"

"Who?"

"Who?"

"Maka," asked Liz, "who do you want to be with right now?"

I sniffed. "I don't know…I don't know…!"

"Be honest with yourself!" shouted Patty. I heard her stand up. "You know who it is! If you can't say that person's name then you'll never grow! You'll always stay in the same place! _You'll never grow up!_"

Her words hit me.

Staying the same place…

Never going anywhere…

I didn't want that…!

_That person…that person…who are you?_

_Let me see your face._

His voice echoed in my head.

_"How was she able to do this to me? I hadn't expected this to happen at all. And for her to make me realize my own feelings…"_

_"She's become someone important to me. And it's thanks to you that I've realized that."_

_It's thanks to you that I've realized my true feelings…Kid._

I sucked in a deep breath as my cheeks were dyed in tears.

"Soul."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time on Eat My Soul!<strong>

_"Are you going to be all right?"_

_"It's awkward being with him now."_

_"I want to watch the fireworks with Soul!"  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thank you for reading! I'm sorry but...I'm really tired. it's 4:37 AM right now and...I kind wanna go to sleep. SO. How was it? By the way, this is a very late update, ha ha...I know...

I read everyone's reviews! You guys encourage me to write. WHOA! I just felt light headed right now... -shakes head- Must. Stay. Awake. The next chapter's making me go "AAAHHH" like a girl again, ha ha...hopefully it'll be good. I just wanna take this time to thank everyone from the bottom of my heart. Bad days...aren't so bad after I read everyone's words. I wonder how I can express my gratitude to everyone? Maybe I should sing a song? Ha ha! I'm pretty sure I'll ruin your guys' ears. There's only one thing I can do and that's to simply thank you guys. So, thank you.

See you all in the next update! I'm going to sleep now...


	20. My Decision, Your Decision!

**Story Title:** Eat My Soul

**Rating:** T for Teen

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Action/Slice-of-Life

**Synopsis:** Maka's mission is to transfer to Shibusen Academy in order to find the whereabouts of an Evil soul. But the thing is…it's an all-boy's school.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty<strong>

**My Decision, Your Decision!**

* * *

><p>A few days later, I told Liz and the others that I would be going back home. They looked at me anxiously.<p>

"Are you going to be all right?" asked Patty. Liz and Tsubaki had faces that asked me the same question.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. After all, I have you guys supporting me."

_And its thanks you to guys that I was able to realize my feelings. Kid…I have to thank you too._

* * *

><p>A few hours later, I stood outside of Shibusen Dorms, my hands shaking, the morning sun beaming across my face.<p>

Was I nervous because I was holding Kid's present?

Or was it because of Kid?

Maybe a bit of both.

After Kid's phone call, I hadn't seen any of the guys since. I knew Kid was still waiting for me to come home but every time I thought about him, my stomach twisted and knotted and…it just wasn't a good feeling. I wanted to get rid of it, but that would have been rude of me. I was sure Kid was feeling even more pained than I was. After all, I had left him without giving him my answer.

I breathed out.

I didn't want to go inside, not yet. But the weekend was gone and I had school to worry about…so inevitably, I had to go back.

I looked up.

"Maka, get a hold of yourself!" I said. "I have to be myself! Today's the start of a new day and a new me!"

That was right. Now that I knew what my true feelings were, it was time to move forward into the future.

I didn't want to stand still.

With my friends' encouragement, I took one step forward.

* * *

><p>The door to room two-four-six looked the same but I felt different. I pushed it open and it creaked softly. I peeked inside.<p>

"I'm home!" I called bracingly.

No one answered.

Was everyone still asleep?

I opened the door wider and stepped inside. It felt weird being here now that Kid knew about me. But! I wouldn't give up! I had to face him!

I took off my shoes and slid my feet onto the carpet. Hmm…maybe because it was the last day of the weekend that everyone was sleeping in. It was really early in the morning after all. I placed my hand on top of the couch and looked around.

_Maybe I should cook breakfast._

I looked down at the couch and my heart almost stopped.

Kid…was sleeping on the couch. He was breathing in and out softly. It didn't take me a second glance to notice his unkempt hair and his crinkled clothes. That was strange. Kid would have never allowed himself to look so ragged in front of people. And then it hit me.

_He had been waiting all this time for me._

His eyes slowly opened and suddenly, he snapped himself into focus and was so surprised to see me that when he tried to sit up, he ended up falling over the couch. He scrambled back to his feet, jumped over the couch, and landed in front of me, panting, looking surprised, relieved and embarrassed and tired all at the same time. But most of all…he was happy to see me.

"Maka…" he breathed. "You're…you're…"

"I'm home." I smiled at him. He opened his mouth but I pushed his gift bag against his chest. "Take this. Before anything weird happens, take it!"

He took it in silence and looked at it. "Can…can I open it?"

"Yeah."

He rummaged with the bag and drew out the black skull tie I had bought for him. His eyes sparkled when he saw that it was symmetrical, bringing some of his color back into his face. It delighted me see him this happy. _I guess at least this was worth all the trouble…._

He made a sudden movement, as if he was about to hug me. I tensed. He saw my uncomfortable look and withdrew himself away.

"Sorry," he said quietly, and he really did sound sorry. He pressed his hand against his face, looking ashamed and embarrassed. "I'll hold myself back. At least, I'll try. But now that…I've told you my feelings, it'll only get harder and harder for me to keep calm around you."

I blushed. He was speaking his honest feelings. I had to do that too. I swallowed, feeling my face grow hot.

"Kid, thank you very much!" I bowed and then straightened up to look at him. "But I'm…"

"I know you have eyes only for Soul," said Kid.

"E-eh? How did you know!" I left my mouth open like an idiot.

Kid looked stressed and turned his head away, the corner of his mouth twitching. "It was pretty obvious," was all he said.

"It was that obvious…?" _Huh. Maybe I should learn to hide my feelings better._ If Kid found out then maybe Soul would have eventually found out as well.

He looked at me. "To me it was. If you like someone, you'll always be looking at them."

Blood shot up my face again. How was he able to say such embarrassing things with a straight face? I rummaged with my blue bag, trying to hide my face. I took out my red scarf. "W-well! I guess I don't need to hide this from you anymore, huh?"

"AH!" Someone had screamed from the hallway. Kid and I looked to see who it was. I made a strangled noise in my throat.

It was Black Star. He had bed hair so that told me he had just woken up.

"Maria gave you that, didn't she!" he bellowed. "Maka! I thought I told you…!" He was getting into a fighting stance again!

"It's too early to start fighting!" I said, bringing my hands up to defend myself.

A door clicked open and Soul walked out, yawning loudly. "Why are you guys so loud?"

Everything happened in slow motion. Soul gradually grew aware of the situation and ran toward Black Star with his hand outstretched. Kid also went for Black Star. Black Star himself charged through while I simply stood where I was, thinking with a tired expression, _"Why can't he just explain why he's so angry with me?"_

Soul and Kid jumped atop Black Star, flattening him on his stomach. Black Star's legs and arms were left in the open, flailing about. "Get off me!" he ordered. "Maka's gone too far!"

"What's with you and Maka!" said Soul, looking annoyed. "Just talk normally for once!"

"I would like to know why you brought in Maria's name," said Kid.

"E-eh? Maria?" Soul slapped Black Star's head. "What about her!"

"Ow!" Black Star reacted to his slap. "Why don't you ask Maka since he's dating her!"

"W-what!" Soul got up, his eyes burning with rage. He clenched his teeth and tightened his fists. "Maka…you…!"

I backed up against the door. "What! I'm not dating Maria!"

_I came home expecting to have a conversation with Kid and this is what happens? What is with this family?_

"Liar!" screamed Black Star. "Then why do you have her scarf, huh?"

My hand twitched. I was indeed holding a red scarf.

"I-it's mine!" I objected.

"That's right," said Kid. "He was just showing it to me just now."

I thanked him in my head for backing me up.

Soul didn't say anything more. He just kept looking at the scarf with a complicated expression.

"Black Star! Explain why you're angry with Maka!" ordered Kid. He sounded pretty angry himself….

"Maka…" Black Star breathed in and out heavily. "You…"

"Me?" I pointed weakly to myself.

"You're cheating on Tsubaki!"

The universe just didn't make sense anymore. I saw planets realign themselves in outer space, a messy Kid who hated symmetry and a happy-go-lucky Soul which thoroughly creeped me out. I snapped back to reality after Kid and Soul began ballroom dancing to country music.

"What the hell are you talking about!" I screeched.

"You heard me! You're dating Tsubaki and yet you're two-timing her with Maria! And what's even worse, they're best friends!" hollered Black Star.

"Maka, you're dating Tsubaki?" asked Kid and Soul, Kid sounding comical and Soul sounding extremely surprised.

I glared at them. "Of course I'm not dating Tsubaki! Black Star! Why did you think _that_?"

Kid finally got off Black Star to allow him to breath. "You and Tsubaki are always together after school and now you've shown up with Maria's scarf! Isn't that a symbol of your guys' love? Don't try to lie to the great Black Star!"

"This is _my_ scarf!" I hissed at him. "And I'm not dating _anyone_ so please don't lump me in as a 'cheating bastard'!"

"B-but…she was always talking about a person named 'Maka' and you two were extremely friendly and…you…you…" He sucked in a deep breath. "You _kissed_ her!"

I could have blacked out from the stupidity of it all.

"M-Maka…." Even Kid looked a bit angry. "You could have told me your preferences before I made a fool out of myself…!"

"Idiot!" I screamed, face going red. "I…I don't like Tsubaki that way! And I didn't kiss anyone! And stop looking so shocked, Soul!" Soul backed away from me and leaned his hand on the couch, face turned away.

"But I saw you two!" accused Black Star. "I saw it!"

"Then please!" I said, opening my arms. "Please enlighten us on this most interesting topic!"

He began explaining that he was walking home from school one day when he spotted me and Tsubaki talking in the distance. Suddenly, Tsubaki moved her head closer to me and that, according to Black Star, was our so called "kiss".

"Idiot! That wasn't a kiss! She was putting eye drops in my eye!" I yelled. It might have sounded cliché but it was true. I remembered that day because dust had gotten into my eye and it was irritated all day. Tsubaki tried to apply eye drops on me but…I was too scared! I ended up not going along with her…I kind of regretted it.

"So…you're not in love with Tsubaki?" Black Star asked quietly.

"No! I'm not!"

"Are you in love with Maria?"

"No!" I repeated acidly. "Is all this why you kept congratulating me?"

"Yeah. I thought you and Tsubaki were going to get married so I decided to suck it up and congratulate you guys."

I banged the top of his head with my fist. "Stupid!"

Black Star looked at me. "Hey, Maka?"

"What?" I narrowed my eyes at him. Was he going to hit me?

"What's for breakfast?"

I banged his head again.

* * *

><p>"What was all that about? Stupid Black Star…" We had finished eating and I was washing dishes while Kid dried them.<p>

"He's a very troublesome person, isn't he?" sighed Kid.

"I don't know how Tsubaki can stand being partner up with him... Ah, that reminds me…how did you become Liz and Patty's Meister?"

"Oh, that was a long time ago, before I entered Shibusen."

"Wow…you guys have known each other for that long?"

He nodded. "Yes. Those two are my precious treasures. I wouldn't have wanted anyone else to become my Weapons." He began rubbing the plate he was holding earnestly, his eyes sparkling and his cheeks aglow. "I can only wield symmetrical weapons so if I hold Liz and Patty in both hands, nothing will be ruined…!"

I laughed. Kid was so weird.

He reached his arm behind my back to put the dry plate away and it suddenly felt as if he was holding my shoulders. Our eyes met. I broke the connection by looking at the sink. I could still feel his gaze hold onto me and his lingering presence around my shoulders. Then, he began talking in a low voice that only I could hear.

"Sorry," he said.

I shook my head, feeling my stomach churn. "N-no. It's okay."

He bumped our shoulders together and looked into my eyes. "Really?" he asked mischievously.

I made strangled noises in my throat and slowly lowered my head in shame. "H-have it your way then…!" I squeaked. "I-i-i-it's _not_ okay!"

He pulled back, a satisfied smug grin on his face. _Oohh, that guy…! Making fun of my feelings like that…!_

"Just know, Maka," he said, continuing drying the plates. "I don't plan on losing to anyone. I'll do whatever it takes to make you fall in love with me."

I lowered my soaked hands. "Why…do you like me?"

He thought about it for a moment and then smiled. "I like you because you look cute even when you're angry or embarrassed."

"Wha…!" I blushed. "I-I'm asking you a serious question…" I said, trying not to yell.

"I know."

_Bastard! He _was_ teasing me!_

"Kid likes playing games or something?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Only with Maka."

Soul was in the living room, lying on the couch with nothing to do. I heard him get up and grab something that crinkled. "Hey, what's this?"

Kid and I turned around.

"Ah, that's…" I started but Kid dropped what he was doing and grabbed the bag out of Soul's hand.

"Don't touch it," he said coolly. "It's mine."

"Well _sorry_ for dirtying your bag," said Soul. "What's in it, anyway?"

"Maka gave it to me."

"Maka?" Soul looked at me but I turned back around to the sink. I didn't want to let him see my red face. "Oh, that must be the tie he promised you a while ago." He was talking about the last time I tried to leave the house and Black Star almost killed me if it hadn't been for Kid. Soul asked me to buy him something as well but…I had rudely slammed the door on him.

"Ugh…maybe I should apologize," I mumbled.

"Lemme see your new tie," said Soul, holding out his hand.

"I would prefer not to," replied Kid, turning his back on him and heading into the hallway.

"What's up with him?" Soul got up and stretched lazily like a cat.

_Uh oh…he was walking over to me!_ His footsteps drew closer and closer and I felt his presence stop next to me. He peered around, looking bored.

I couldn't force my giddy smile down so I ended up looking extremely concentrated on washing dishes. _"It's awkward being with him now,"_ I thought. Now that I've realized I liked him more than just a friend, it took every ounce of my strength to pretend to be calm and normal.

"So we finally know why Black Star's been acting weird," he breathed out.

I was glad we had something to talk about because my mind was completely blank. "Yeah."

"Seriously, that guy made us worried for how long? And his reason is as stupid as his usual declarations."

I laughed. "Hopefully, he'll go back to normal."

"Ah, that reminds me." Soul leaned his back against the counter. "Today's breakfast was really good. Where'd you learn how to cook omelets?"

I wriggled my finer at him with a pleased grin. "I see you've noticed my cooking skills! Heh heh! My friend taught me how to make them nice and fluffy." _Thanks, Tsubaki!_

"I see. I'll thank you friend for the meal later, then."

I glared at him but felt myself grow warm. Just talking to him made me so, so happy but also very nervous and self-conscience and a bit angry too and sad and…a whole list of other emotions that I couldn't put into words.

"So what kind of tie did you buy Kid?" he asked.

"A symmetrical one," I said, laughing.

"Figures. That guy can't go a day without saying the word 'symmetrical'." He paused, looking suddenly serious. "About you and Maria…"

"E-eh? T-that's just Black Star's misunderstanding! He probably just connected all of the wrong pieces together!"

"I see." Soul sounded relieved.

I continued washing the dishes, acting as if I wasn't bothered by anything but…

I suddenly…without warning…began feeling…

A bit sad.

That was because Soul didn't know _me_. He only knew Maka Albarn. He didn't know _me_. By pretending to be a boy, I knew that he'd never grow feelings for me but every time he looked at Maria, every time he spoke to her, every time he came close to her…I would get my hopes up.

"_Why am I acting as if Maria's another person?"_ I thought, rubbing my eyes with my arm.

"Oi, Maka, there's soap on your cheek," Soul pointed out.

"E-eh? Where? Where?"

"Here, let me get it off for you."

"E-EH?"

Soul extracted himself from the counter and shifted closer to me. His head was turned slightly as he peered into my face and his hands were almost to my cheeks. Was he…? He didn't stop himself from getting closer to me.

_W-wait a minute!_

_Are you serious?_

_This can't be happening…so soon!_

_Wait!_

_SLAP_

Soul had slapped a towel onto my face. "Use that," he said as he walked back into the living room.

I gripped the small towel in my hands, feeling a mixture of anger and embarrassment swell up inside me.

_Grrrr…! That guy…!_

* * *

><p>A few hours into the afternoon, I found myself alone in the house with Kid. Black Star and Soul went out to the arcade with Kilik and the others. We were reading in silence, flipping through the pages of our books. I was currently studying on souls, their works, what made them weak, what made them stronger and whatnot. Kid was reading a book about Egyptian pyramids. I suspected he chose it because pyramids were, after all, symmetrical.<p>

I flipped to the next page.

Kid did so as well.

When I was done reading, I turned to the next page again.

Kid followed my actions.

We kept doing that until I was more than half-way through my book. I looked up at Kid. "Wow, we must read at the same pace, huh? We kept turning the pages at almost exactly the same time!" I exclaimed.

Kid looked at me. "Maka...I forget how dense you are."

"Eh?"

"It seems you didn't notice me trying to get your attention." He put his book down on the table. "I wasn't reading. I was noticing you too much."

I opened up my book again and held it in front of my face. "R-really?" I said, trying to sound normal.

Kid rubbed his fingers against his forehead, looking astonished about something. "Really, Maka…I can't believe you were fine being alone with me. I thought you would have wanted to go with Soul."

"Soul can play around without me near him," I said simply.

"So you trust him that much?"

"…What do you mean?"

"He's outside. Where other girls are. Don't tell me you never thought about that."

I froze. Honestly, I hadn't thought of that. Kid had hit an unknown area about my feelings for Soul. I slowly slid the book down to my nose. I surveyed Kid. "Maybe," I said quietly.

"But forget about Soul. I'm starting to hate talking about him."

I frowned but kept silent.

"We're alone in this house. I honestly can't believe you thought I wouldn't do anything to you." At that, he looked even more depressed. "Am I not a man to you?"

"It's just that I don't think Kid's the kind of person who would take advantage of others." I smiled at him from behind my book. "You're a nice person, that's why I wasn't worried."

He had his hand covering his eyes so I couldn't see the expression he was making. He muttered something but I couldn't hear what. "It'd actually be better for me if you _were_ worried." He pulled his head up. "I'm not going to lose to Soul."

I didn't say anything.

"Maka, you haven't seen me at all. But I'll make you see. I'll make you fall in love with me even more than with _him_."

"I've decided!" I shouted, jumping up. My book dropped on the floor.

Kid jerked back in surprise. "D-decided on what?"

"I've decided…to tell Soul my true feelings at a certain point in time!"

_Once I've completed my mission…I'll tell him._

"Which is…?" Kid said, waiting for me to continue.

"I…can't say."

He smiled wryly at me. "Then I've decided on something too."

"What's that?"

He stood up and wrapped an arm around my waist, pushing me close to him. His golden eyes surveyed me, making me almost melt if it weren't for something called "self-control". "I'm not letting him win you over."

"We're home!" The door opened.

"BAH!" I catapulted Kid away from me and he crashed into the kitchen. "Ah! I'm so sorry, Kid!"

Black Star and Soul stared at me.

"Did you just throw Kid into the kitchen?" asked Soul, his eyes wide.

"I think he did," said Black Star. They both had the same expressions that I almost felt like laughing.

"I-it was on accident!" I explained, running over to help Kid up.

"He'll live," said Soul, scratching his head. "Here." He went to me and pushed a flyer into my hands.

"What's this?" I began reading it.

"There's a festival at the beach next weekend! Once it gets dark, there'll be a fireworks show!" shouted Black Star, pumping his fist into the air. "Let's go! And we'll invite the girls too!"

A festival?

At the beach?

With everyone?

"Yeah! Yeah! Let's go! Let's go!" Black Star and I sang. It had been so long since I've been to the beach!

"Soul, doesn't it sound like fun?" I asked happily.

"It sounds boring and troublesome. I'd rather just stay at home."

I glared at him. "What's with that un-cute attitude? We should go!"

"Hey, Kid, say something," said Black Star.

"I'm willing to go," he said.

"Everyone's going so you're going too!" I declared to Soul.

"Hah? Like hell I will," he sighed.

I felt my spirits go down. Honestly, I…

_I want to watch the fireworks with Soul!_

I didn't know why, but Kid looked angry with him. He walked into the hallway while nonchalantly saying over his shoulder, "Maria's going to be there."

"Of course she's going to be there. Tsubaki and the others are going, duh," said Black Star, lowering his arms.

Soul covered his mouth with his hand and looked as if in deep thought. "R-really? Then…maybe I'll go."

I didn't know why he suddenly changed his mind but…who cared? I beamed at him.

"All right, then! We're going to the beach!"

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time on Eat My Soul!<strong>

_"Do your best, Maria!"_

_"Tsubaki's with Black Star. It's so boring!"_

_"You look exquisite."_

_"It was almost time for the fireworks show!"  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thank you all for reading! SO! How was it? And how many of you thought Soul would find out Maka's gender in this chapter? Ha ha! Sorry if I disappointed anyone. But next chapter's at the beach! Yay! Swimsuits! The ocean! Fireworks! Although...I find it rather odd how it's unacceptable for girls to go out wearing their bras and panties but it's still okay for them to walk around in bikinis. Aren't they basically the exact same thing? It befuddles the mind it does... So Black Star's little mystery is solved up, finally. Out of all the guys, I kinda like him the most. But my reason for that won't come until later, hardy har har.

I read everyone's reviews! Thanks you guys for your funny comments and awesome reviews! I wonder how everyone would react if I changed this to a Kid/Maka fic. BAHAHAHA. I wouldn't do that. No, seriously... o_o; Why Kid hated Maka in the beginning...shall be revealed later. Yes, I did put in a bunch of effort in the murder mystery arc, thank you for noticing! T_T And don't we all want a dramatic showdown between the main guys? Ha ha! I've actually only been to one anime convention in my life. It was at...I can't even remember. It was so long ago...oh! But I saw a bunch of Naruto cosplayers and oh em gee! I saw friggen' Ratatosk from Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of a New World! But he wasn't with Marta. Huh. And! And! I even saw Tinker Bell (felt sorry for her though 'cause she couldn't move a step without being asked for a photo) and I saw the Prinnies, Etna, and Flonne from Disgaea, Cloud was there too with Aerith and Tifa, Mikan from Gakuen Alice and...hmm...who else...Chii from Chobits, friggen' Pyramid Head, AND I SAW MAKA! She was carrying this giant scythe, just walking' along...I should've asked for a picture but meh. I have no regrets. It was a fun day now that I think about it. Was super hot outside, though, since it was held during summer. And I'm rather...GETTING TIRED OF JUST WRITING MAKA/KID MOMENTS. DAMN IT, SOUL! Blaaaaarhg!

Anyway...see you all in the next update! :D

Oh.

By the waaaaay...I'm uh...HMM...how to say without any violent reactions... Just gotta suck it up and say it, I guess.

**Hide yo kids, hide yo wife, I won't be able to update again until August! I'm going to Disney World for an entire week! Woooooo-**I'm the only one celebrating, huh? Well, once I come back, the story will continue without further ado. And if I get a review asking me to hurry and write and or finish the story, I will be highly amused. Have I ever said anything about quitting? No. I haven't. So don't bother telling me what I already plan to do (refer to Author's Note in Chapter One if you must). Determination will prevail! ...Should I...prepare a long speech of farewell? Bahahaha, of course not. See you all next month! Don't forget about me! :D


	21. My Big Wave!

**Story Title:** Eat My Soul

**Rating:** T for Teen

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Action/Slice-of-Life

**Synopsis:** Maka's mission is to transfer to Shibusen Academy in order to find the whereabouts of an Evil soul. But the thing is…it's an all-boy's school.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty One<strong>

**My Big Wave!**

* * *

><p>The night before the beach festival, Black Star suggested we all celebrated by sleeping in the living room. "That way we can all get up at the same time!" he explained, standing on top of the couch with his arms folded and a big silly grin on his face. I was nervous at first because that meant I would have been in close proximity with Soul. I prayed that I wouldn't sleep next to him but when we drew sticks (for sleeping arrangements) I ended up sandwiched between Kid and Soul on the floor while Black Star got the couch to himself. I wondered if the sticks were rigged…Black Star <em>was<em> mumbling something about not wanting to actually sleep on the floor….

Were we tricked? I shrugged the thought away. I was busy being nervous in the kitchen.

I was holding a glass cup half full with cold water but every time I pressed the rim against my mouth, I'd find myself sipping about half a teaspoon before staring off into space again.

_Next to Soul…._

_For the whole night…._

I wanted to splash the remaining water onto my face, just to cool myself down.

I was being too childish about this. All right! I needed to be mature and go back into the living room. I forced myself to drain the last of my water and after setting my cup in the sink, walked robotically into the living room.

On the couch was Black Star, cocooned inside his blanket; only his face was visible. I stared at him for a moment before asking why he was being an idiot.

"I'm r-right under the air c-conditioner!" he said, his teeth rattling. "It's super cold here but that's all right! I have my special blanket made by Tsubaki. It'll warm my soul and keep me safe until morning!"

"Why don't you sleep on the ground with us?" I suggested, secretly sending waves of "please, don't leave me alone with Soul" to him. He didn't catch it.

"Hey! I know what you're trying to do and it won't work…" he said, giving me an evil eye. "You want the couch and if I jump off, you'll just snatch it away from me!"

"That's completely off the mark!" I yelled.

We heard footsteps from the hallway and Kid walked in, looking sour. He was holding an empty bottle of toothpaste. Seeing him, my heart began beating louder than usual. I turned away from him.

_I'll be next to Kid as well…augh, this is so weird. Why's he acting as if he's not troubled by it at all? He knows I'm a girl, doesn't he? Or is he playing the nice guy and pretending things haven't changed between us?_

I sighed, feeling rather complicated inside.

_He told me he liked me. But the one in my heart is…._

Soul walked in behind Kid. "Don't be mad just because we don't have any more toothpaste. We'll get some more tomorrow morning."

His voice was enough to send shivers through my body. My neck and face prickled, my heart beat sped up and my knees were suddenly wobbly. I sat down on the couch, next to Black Star's mummified body. He was right: it really was cold where he was laying down.

"No!" Kid said, gripping the empty bottle in his fist. He glared at it as if it was something disgusting. "We cannot wake to a morning without toothpaste! The very thought of it makes me sick!"

"I'm pretty sure that most of the stores nearby are already closed." Soul scratched the back of his head, apparently not very interested in the subject of toothpaste.

"Then we'll just have to wander the streets until we find one that's open!" Kid insisted.

"Are you serious? No way am I doing that…" Soul walked past him and plopped himself down on the makeshift bed we had made out of blankets and pillows on the carpet.

Kid caught my eye. There was a split second moment between us before I looked away.

"Maka," he said, his voice sounding hopeful, "let's go out toge—"

Before I knew it, Soul had raced back up and threw Black Star's immobile body at Kid; the two slammed into each other like a rolling boulder to a brick wall. There was a lot of yelling. I just stared at them all.

"What…was that?" I asked them, flabbergasted.

Kid and Black Star were groaning on the floor, their eyes dizzy from the impact. Soul looked shocked at himself for having done such a thing but tried to remain cool. It looked as if he didn't even know why he had done it, only that he had.

"Take…take Black Star with you," he said quietly. He rubbed his eyes with his hand.

"Soul!" Black Star screamed. "Why the hell…throwing your best friend…!" He struggled to release himself from his blanket but because he was wrapped so tightly, all he could do was squirm in place.

"That was really uncalled for," groaned Kid, sitting up with pain. Because it was in my nature to help people, I automatically went to Kid's side and held out my hand. He looked surprised for a moment that I had volunteered for the job. I immediately understood why and retracted my hand, going over instead to help Black Star. I felt Kid's and Soul's eyes on me.

I wondered why Soul was looking at me.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked, pulling on Black Star's specially designed blanket. With another tug, he was set free.

Scrambling to his feet, he stomped right over to Soul and got in his face. "Picking a fight with someone who'll surpass God is a stupid thing to do!" he screeched.

"Oh, yeah?" said Soul, acting as if he hadn't known. "Sorry about that."

Kid stood up and walked next to me. I felt his presence creep up my skin. "Why don't you tell us why you did that?" he said, keeping calm. He had lost his empty toothpaste bottle in the fray.

"I don't…really know." Soul shrugged, looking uncomfortable. He then muttered something that I couldn't hear because Black Star began shouting at the top of his lungs about throwing Soul with ten times as much power when he became greater than God: "He was pissing me off."

"You two go and buy more toothpaste already." Soul waved his hand dismissively at the boys.

"Well…I don't mind going. I wanted to buy some snacks anyway. You didn't have to throw me, though." Black Star looked angrily at Soul but Soul was ignoring him at the moment; He and Kid were staring at each other with stern expressions.

I looked between them.

_For some reason…I feel cold energy emitting from their icy stares. It's as if they want to kill each other…!_

"Um…" I muttered but Black Star had already slung his arm around Kid's shoulder and was leading him toward the door.

"We'll be back in a while!" he called. He obviously wasn't getting the paper thin atmosphere between the black haired gunner and the silver haired scythe.

Kid didn't say anything. Instead, he looked at Soul and then at me.

They left before I could make out the expression on Kid's face.

I hadn't known then but his eyes…they were sad.

* * *

><p>"So why'd you throw Black Star?" I asked after a few silently awkward minutes. I was sitting on the couch with my legs crossed.<p>

Soul looked adamant; he wasn't going to tell me why. He was lying down on the blankets, staring up into the ceiling with his hands behind his head. "Just forget about it."

I sighed.

I realized that the house was a lot quieter without everyone inside.

Or was it only quiet with me and Soul?

Suddenly, he yelled out in frustration, sitting up and messing his hair with his hands. I jumped at the bizarre scene in front of me.

"W-what's wrong?" I asked cautiously.

He slammed his face down on his pillow. He was talking but I could only hear a few words through the muffling. "Nothing…forget about it. I don't know why I'm acting this way. I don't know why I'm feeling this way. We're both…after all."

"We're both _what_ after all?"

He said something but his words were muffled. Growing concerned for his sanity, I got off the couch and crawled over to him. I leaned my ear close to his head. "Are you all right, Soul?"

"I said forget about it!" He jerked his head up and we were suddenly face to face, inches away.

I stopped breathing.

I could have sworn his face turned red before he smacked me right across the face with his hand. I crashed into a pile of pillows, my cheek burning. After recovering from the shock of being attacked by the person I liked most, I dug myself out and began screaming at him to which he continued to look stunned.

Something was definitely wrong with him.

"Is something bothering you?" I asked, holding onto my face and keeping my distance from him.

He didn't answer.

"You can tell me, Soul," I insisted.

"No, not you." He held his face with his hand, looking strained.

I felt my veins pop across my forehead. I tried my best to smile. "Well, why don't you tell the guys if you can't tell me?" It hurt to hear him say he couldn't, or didn't, want to talk to me about his feelings but what could I do? It was his choice and I felt if I kept pestering him about it he'd get angry.

"Black Star has his own problems to deal with and Kid…" He paused at Kid's name, looking angry. "Hey, don't you realize Kid's nicer to you than with anyone else?" He changed the subject, catching me off guard.

My hand twitched. "W-what? Kid's nice to everyone."

Soul kept his eyes on me, telling me that no one was going to believe my little white lie.

"You two," he said quietly, laying his head down on his pillow, "seem to have more fun with each other than anyone else."

"That's not true!" I denied instantly.

I caught myself right after and held my mouth in shock and embarrassment. I had denied him so quickly it almost seemed as if I was hiding something. But that wasn't my intention. I just didn't want Soul to think I liked being with Kid more than him.

I just wanted to be with Soul until my mission was completed.

After that, I'd be ready to let Shibusen go.

"That's not true…what you said." I held my head down, knowing that it was dangerous for me to say anything more. I had to keep to my mission regardless of my feelings, regardless of my wants. "I like being with everyone the most."

_I like being with Soul the most._

"D-don't get all sad about what I said!" Soul said, looking flustered. "Here!" He threw one of the pillows back at me and I caught it. "Go to sleep. It's already late enough."

I hid my face behind my pillow. Sleeping meant being close to Soul…!

I wasn't sure if I was happy or scared. Maybe it was a bit of both. I blushed madly.

"I'll sleep on the couch," I replied, my voice shaking.

Soul stared at me.

I wanted to scream at myself for being such a wimp. He wasn't nervous about the night but I sure was. _All right, take a lesson from Soul and act calm, collected, and composed. It's just one night, what can go wrong?_

"If Black Star sees you on any of the couches he'll kill you," said Soul.

"Point taken."

_There's no backing out now!_

Hands trembling, legs shaking, I turned off the lights, made my way over next to Soul and laid down on my pillow. Soul wasn't at all bothered. His eyes were closed and I knew he was trying to sleep.

Being this close to Soul, I could smell his shampoo and feel the heat from his body. It made my skin tingle.

"Maka." Soul turned his head to me and I let out a squeak of surprise. He blushed for some reason and turned his back toward me. "Make sure not to kick in your sleep."

"I don't kick in my sleep!" I protested.

Soul laughed and I felt a bit calmer, though being near him made me extremely happy and nervous that I couldn't sleep. I poked his back and he turned his face to me, giving me a puzzled expression.

"What?" he said.

"Tell me a bed time story," I said, smiling.

"Are you a kid? Why do you need a bed time story?"

"I can't sleep, that's why."

"I don't know any stories."

"Then make one up."

He sighed. "Fine." And then he pressed his hand against my eyes, turning my face away from him. "Look somewhere else. I can't think if you keep looking at me." His hands felt hot. Or was it because I was blushing from his touch?

"O-okay! Let go of me, geez." I turned my back to him and tried to get comfortable.

Soul was quiet for a while. I assumed he was thinking about what to tell me. And then, he spoke, softly, so softly, almost as if he were sad.

"When he was kid," he started, capturing my full attention, "his family had so much hope for him, so many expectations for him. He wanted to fulfill them all. He really did. But he had a brother. An older brother. His older brother was…simply better than him. Good at everything, especially the family trade. People would tell the younger brother how they were both destined for greatness. But they weren't real. They didn't understand the complexity of the two brother's lives. Staking everything they had every time they walked up those steps, every time they put their hands to work just to please everyone. The older brother won. The younger brother lost. It was as simple as that. The younger brother would never catch up. Knowing that his skills weren't as good, he quit everything. He ran away. He was on the brink of madness. No, it wasn't just madness that fueled his desire to escape. It was fear."

I felt something dark creep into Soul's heart.

It was the same feeling as the Evil soul.

…What? How was…that possible? Soul…you…

An image flashed through my mind.

It was familiar.

I had seen it before, somewhere.

"Soul…" I whispered.

"He was afraid of losing his pride even further. Losing his dignity, his role in his family, his reason for living. He decided to seal it all away and become someone who wouldn't do something unless it was obtainable in the end. He was simply acting cool."

"Soul…"

"But he's just a frightened little boy inside. Even now, he's still acting, still calculating on how he wouldn't lose the new life he's built. He's alive, but not living. What a hypocrite, huh? And now, he's ruining his life because something happened that he hadn't planned for it to happen. It was out of his control. He couldn't make it stop. The two who look like each other…they're messing with his mind."

"Soul!" I punched his back with as much power as I could muster.

"Ow! What…what the hell was that for!"

"I'll tell you a story too!"

"What? Why?"

"Because!" I shouted. "Because…"

_Because your story wasn't a story at all, was it, Soul?_

"I want to thank you," I said.

Soul didn't say anything.

I cleared my throat. "Here I go. Okay, a long, long time ago, in a place far, far away, there lived a little boy. He had a papa and a mama. They were a happy family…sometimes. They lived in a house together…sometimes. They ate their meals together…sometimes…. And they talked about their days…sometimes."

"What kind of story is this?" Soul grumbled.

I punched his back again and again, he shouted in pain.

"Just shut up and listen!" I screeched. Clearing my throat again, I continued. "The family was as happy as can be…only if his mama and papa showed up at the house. Because you see, the little boy's parents were always busy with work. They worked and worked and worked and worked some more…until they eventually stopped coming home. It was only a few times each year when they would see their child. But the little boy always loved it when his mama and papa came home. He would cook meals for three and wait every night for his parents. If they didn't show up, he'd save the food or give it to his friends at school. The little boy never wavered on his parents. And then, the little boy couldn't believe it, when he turned eight on a cold snowy day, his parents came home for his birthday. They bought a cake, balloons, candy and presents, all for the little boy. He cried and cried…tears of joy. The family hugged for the first time in years. After they had their fill, they went out to watch a magnificent play."

_Crap. Can I finish this story?_

_Tears, don't fall on me._

_Don't fall on me._

_I can't let the person I like most see me break down._

_Don't look at me right now, Soul._

_Just listen to me, silently, like you always do._

_Like you always do…._

_Thank you._

"The play was about two birds that fell in love. There were fireworks at the end, and flying and dancing and singing and clapping...and spotlights everywhere. It was the best night of the little boy's life. The family of three left for home after the play ended, hand in hand. And then, the father's grip on his son's hand tightened. It shook. So did his voice. He told his son something that remain in their memories forever. The mother's hand began shaking as well. The little boy looked at his parent's faces and saw…to his fright, that they were crying. The little boy's mama and papa…they were leaving each other. Because they've worked and worked all those long years, they couldn't be with each other anymore. Working and working and working…have made their love wither away.

The little boy couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. His world was ending. It wasn't like the play he'd seen. Where were the fancy lights and fireworks? Where were the spotlights and dancers? Where was his happy ending? He threw his hands away from his parents and ran away from them, heading toward the cross walk.

His parents gave chase.

Cars came. People screamed. The little boy felt his mama and papa push him hard, away from a pair of bright lights.

For a split second, the little boy thought they were spotlights.

The little boy awoke on the other side of the street.

But it was already too late.

His mama and papa's life were all over him, on his clothes, on his face, on the white scarf he was wearing….

He never held his parent's hands again after that."

_Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry._

_Be strong, be strong, be strong._

_Strong like Soul._

_Strong for Soul._

I was having trouble breathing. I clenched my teeth, willing myself not to make a sound. It was difficult. I felt tears well up behind my eyes, blurring my vision completely. Cries were lodged in my throat, wanting to be free and released but I forced them all down. My chest hurt from not breathing, my shoulders were shaking from my emotions, and I suddenly felt cold.

Not crying was almost as hard as crying.

"Maka, look at me." Soul turned over.

"W-why?" I croaked. "I thought you couldn't…t-think if I was looking at y-you." I tried to laugh.

"Maka," he breathed. "Look at me."

I slowly turned around. We were facing each other now. I blinked and a few tears trailed down my cheeks and onto the soft pillow. I could see Soul now. He was looking at me with such a soft and concerned expression.

He smiled at me. "You look horrible."

I sniffed loudly, letting more tears come through. "W-why are you telling me that! I already know I look ugly when I c-c-cry! S-s-stupid Soul!"

"You didn't have to tell me that story if it was going to make you cry."

"I d-didn't h-have a choice! Y-you forced me to t-tell it because of y-your story!"

"Sorry about that…I didn't mean to bring you down."

"I-it's not your fault!" I blubbered. "It's my own fault! M-my own decision! Soul's my p-partner s-so I wanna tell you!" I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand, feeling like a child.

"Okay, okay. I get it. Stop crying now." Soul laughed quietly.

I stopped wiping my face and looked at him. He reached out his hand and touched one of my tears before it dripped down my face.

"Thank you…Maka." With the same hand, he gently took mine and held it firmly. "I can't replace the little boy's parents, but he can always come to me. I'll hold his hand, and I won't let go."

I sniffed and tried to smile. I gripped Soul's hand in mine. His fingers were longer than mine, bigger too. I felt comforted by them, as if I had just wrapped my body with my long lost childhood blanket. Now that I thought about it, the way we were holding hands…felt familiar. But I was too happy to really think about it. The feeling was better than anything else in the world.

I smiled at him. "Yeah."

I didn't know how, but we both ended up falling asleep like that. Hand held together, our bodies close…it the first time in a long time that I felt safe and protected.

I dreamt of someone. That person gave me something. Or was it stolen? Or was it switched?

It was…

What was it?

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke up to find Soul's face centimeters away from mine. I almost screamed in panic and immediately jumped back. I tried to get my hand away but something was holding onto it. I looked at my hand and my face flushed.<p>

Soul was still holding my hand.

Pretty tightly, too, even though he was fast asleep.

I tried tugging myself away but his grip wouldn't falter. I sighed.

Being like this wasn't such a bad thing, right?

I brushed his bangs from his face.

"You two seemed quite relaxed yesterday night."

I yelped in surprise. I turned to the couch and saw Kid sitting there with his arms folded and one leg propped up against the other. He looked amused and angry at the same time. "If it weren't for Black Star, I would have shaved Soul bald."

"W-where's Black Star?" I asked.

"He's sleeping on the other couch."

I turned my head and there he was, fast asleep, arms and legs sprawled out across the couch. His mouth was wide open and there was a line of drool on his face and pillow.

I rubbed my eyes. "What time is it?"

"Time for you and Soul to let go of each other," Kid said irritably. He stood up and stomped over to me while I cowered in fear. I had never seen him look this angry.

He grabbed Soul's wrist and forced his fingers off of mine. He probably cracked Soul's knuckles because I heard something pop.

Soul awoke with a jolt, yelling in pain. "What the! Are we getting attacked? Maka! Get ready!" He turned his arm into a scythe and swung wildly about until he collapse onto his back again. His arm transformed back into a human arm.

"He's asleep again," I said, noticing his snores. I flexed my fingers. They were a bit stiff.

"Good. I wanted to talk to you alone." Kid shifted his position to face me.

I met his gaze head on. "About what?"

"What were you and…Soul doing last night?" His voice was stern but he was blushing slightly as if embarrassed.

"We were telling very emotional stories to each other," I replied. "They consisted of sad families and sad children." I was being sarcastic but the look on Kid's face told me he took my words seriously.

"He…he told you?" he said quietly.

I blinked. "Told me what?"

"About his past."

"Well…only bits and pieces of it," I said truthfully.

Kid pressed his hand against his eyes, smiling ruefully. "I can't believe he told you. Have you penetrated his heart as well?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I won't let him take you away from me. Always…he's always in my way. Ever since that time…"

"That time?" I sighed. "I can see you're holding some kind of grudge against Soul but…I don't want you to hate him. I don't want you to hate anyone." I remembered his words from before. He told me when he first met me, he had hated me…but why? He never explained and I never asked. I was afraid of knowing the truth.

"Why are you telling me what to do?" he asked. "But then again, I'll only listen to you." He backed away and sat on the ground, running his fingers through his hair. "Tonight, won't you watch the fireworks with me?" He was trying to hide his face but I could see his cheeks burning red.

I sympathized with him. In a way…we were in the same situation.

I lowered my head. "I'm sorry."

He chuckled, as if he had already known my answer. "I thought so." He patted my head, looking defeated. "You should get ready for today. Black Star said he wanted to spend every waking hour at the festival."

"It doesn't start until eleven, though," I said, grateful that he wasn't pressuring me.

Kid looked at me as he got up toward the kitchen. "Maka…it's one o'clock."

My eyes snapped open. "What!" I leaned over and began slapping Soul's cheeks. "Wake up! Wake up! We're late for the festival!"

Soul jumped to his feet, looking alarmed. "W-what? Late…? For what?"

"For the festival! Wake up, idiot!" I screamed. He blinked, and a dawning look overcame his face.

"Crap!" He dashed off toward his room.

I scrambled to my feet and began pinching Black Star's cheeks. "Hey, wake up! We're late! Late!"

Black Star snoozed on and Kid stifled a laugh. I glared at him. "Why didn't you wake us up with you?" I screeched.

"I was enjoying watching you sleep. You really do look pretty when your eyes are closed."

I blushed and turned away from him. "The festival's more important! Now wake up, Black Star!"

Black Star sat up, looking tired and dizzy. "Augh, shut up and let me…" He looked at me for a moment, and then around the living room. His eyes, like mine had, snapped open. "Oh, crap! The festival's today!" He beamed at me. "Maka! Get ready for some summer fun!"

"I know!" I said happily but then immediately glared at him. "So get up already!"

"Why am I rushing! I didn't even want to go!" screamed Soul from his room.

Kid sighed, shaking his head. "You guys are so troublesome…."

* * *

><p>Exactly thirty minutes later, we met up with the girls at the beach. Liz wasn't happy we were late; it was a sunny, hot day without a cloud in the sky.<p>

"We thought you guys would never come!" she said angrily. She was carrying a rather large bag around her shoulders. "My skin won't be able to handle this hot weather…."

"No problem, big sis!" said Patty energetically. "We can eat and play in the water!"

"Please be careful when in the water, though," said Tsubaki kindly. "It's very cold and deep."

Soul wasn't paying attention. He was busy looking out into the crowd. "Where's Maria?"

Liz swung her arm around him and pinched his cheek. "Oh? What's this? Are you waiting on Maria or something?" She gave him a mischievous smile. Patty joined in by pinching his other cheek.

"Ehehe, you like her don't you? Don't you? It's so obvious. I see you looking at her every time she's here."

I sighed. If only that was true. Soul wouldn't go for a girl like me. He had always said he wanted a hot, sexy girl and I didn't match that description at all. Feeling a bit depressed, I parted from the group, saying I wanted to buy something to drink. But to my dismay, everyone began ordering from me and I was given the task to buy drinks for the group.

"I'll come with you," said Kid, his hands nonchalantly in his pockets.

"Wait! I'll go too!" said Soul but Black Star forced him to stay, saying something about a cool game booth.

"Are you going to be okay, Maka?" whispered Patty, looking concerned. I knew she was worried about my feelings. The last time we had hung out, I was in such a terrible state because of Kid.

I nodded firmly. "Yeah, I'll be all right."

She smiled and patted my shoulder. "That's our Maka!"

"Yeah." Liz looked relieved. "We'll be here waiting for you two, then."

"W-wait!" called Soul, struggling to free himself from his best friend. "Black Star! Let me go! Wait! Maka!"

* * *

><p>"I wonder if we should have waited…" I sighed. Kid and I were already well into the crowd, away from our friends.<p>

Kid didn't look at all worried. "Don't think much about it."

"Of course I would think about it!" I said. I opened my mouth to speak but at that moment, someone bumped into my shoulder and I fell back a few steps. "Ouch!"

"Oh! I'm so sorry about that!" cried the middle aged man. He bowed his head in apology.

"Dad, watch were you're going," said his son, who looked about seven.

I shook my head at him, smiling. "No! It's all right! It was my fault; I wasn't paying attention."

After a few more apologies, we eventually broke apart and continued on our ways. But Kid looked as if he was thinking about something. It was as if he was in a trance. I called his name but even then he didn't respond.

Was something bothering him?

"Kid!" I tugged on his shirt sleeve and he finally snapped back.

He blinked at me. "Ah, sorry about that. What were you saying?"

"I asked what you wanted to order." We were in front of the line of the food stall and I was getting nervous; everyone behind us was starting to give us piercing glares.

"Oh, uh, I'll just have a bottle of water," he said. He was obviously still lost in thought.

After buying everyone's drinks, we made our way back.

"Maka, stay close to me. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I'll be fine, don't worry," I assured him.

He smirked at me. "I always expect something bad to happen every time you say that."

I pouted. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I worry about you more than you think."

I sighed. "Kid, I already told you…"

"And I already told you. My decision is final." He grinned at me. "I'll steal your heart away."

My heart thumped but my soul dropped slightly. "Kid…you're really was nice…such a nice person…you deserve someone better than me. Someone who's on your level, someone who can make you happy."

"You make me happy." His answer was so short and simple and completely sweet.

But…

* * *

><p>"Soul! Here's your water!" I threw the clear bottle at him and he caught it.<p>

"Yeah, thanks, Maka." He grinned.

Kid and I had arrive safely back to everyone else. Black Star and Tsubaki were already holding large stuffed plushies. Tsubaki had a moon and Black Star had a sun. I stared at them.

"How did you get those so fast? And how?" I asked.

"Black Star and Soul went to a game booth and Black Star…well, he kind of destroyed the stall," explained Tsubaki.

"Are you stupid! Why did you do that?" I yelled at him.

"The guy said to throw the ball into the tub and I did! What's so wrong about following rules?" He gasped. "Maka…don't tell me…you wanted me to cheat!"

"Never mind. I feel like this conversation's going to piss me off." I waved my hand at him dismissively. Next to us, Kid was having an animated conversation with Liz and Patty.

"Liz, if you drink soda then your nails will rot!" warned Kid seriously, his arms folded.

"Augh, it's just for today. Leave me alone." Liz slurped her drink through the straw, ignoring her Meister's words.

"Hey, Kid, are you all right? You don't look very happy." Patty circled him, her hands behind her back.

Kid was about to answer but he suddenly stopped himself. He sighed. "I'm fine."

I lowered my head in shame.

_What a terrible feeling I have in the pit of my stomach. I shouldn't have gone with Kid. Maybe from now on, I shouldn't be alone with him. But that feels like I'm avoiding him. That wouldn't be right._

_But it's not right that I'm always with him either when I don't feel the same for him._

_In this situation…no one wins._

A dark cloud might as well have been raining right above my and Kid's heads. Liz looked between us, frantically searching for something light to talk about. It must have been awkward for her. She was friends with both me and Kid so of course she would hesitate to take sides. The face she was making looked painfully strained. What was I doing? The last thing I wanted was for my friends to be bothered by me.

"H-hey! Summer vacation!" she said cheerfully. "That's got to be something to look forward to!"

"Yes!" said Tsubaki, happily. "We'll have lots of time to study for the next school year!"

"Study?" spat Black Star. "Who actually studies during vacation?"

"I do," I said, unashamed. If I wore glasses, I would've adjusted them on my nose with my finger.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. You're a total bookworm," he sneered.

"There's nothing wrong with liking books," I defended.

"I agree," chimed in Kid.

We both looked at each other. Kid kept his gaze but I focused my attention on the whole group. "So was where anything you guys wanted to see? We have some time before the fireworks start."

"Let's eat! Let's eat!" Black Star and Patty sang, raising their fists in the air.

I nodded. "All right. We'll eat first and then wander."

Our group moved forward into the crowd to look for a good place to settle down and feast. Soul drew me back with him as we walked.

"H-hey," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You didn't see Maria when you went with Kid, did you?"

I stared at him. "Why do you keep asking about her?"

"I don't like her!" he screamed at me, blushing madly.

My eyes widened at his sudden outburst and he caught himself.

"No! I mean…it'd be bad if she got lost in this crowd."

I looked around. There _were_ a lot of people…. I patted his back. "Don't worry so much. Maria's fine. In fact, I'm sure she's quite well."

"Let's hope you're right," he said with a small shrug.

"I am right. And Soul?"

"What?" he grumbled.

"Thanks for being a great friend."

"S-shut up!" He pressed his hand against my face and pushed me away.

"Ow!"

* * *

><p>Despite my mishap with Kid, we all had a great day. Patty and Black Star kept stopping at every food stall we passed and Liz wanted her portrait drawn by every artist there was. Tsubaki tried her best at several games but she always came back to us empty handed, smiling shyly. Even I tried a few but like Tsubaki, we didn't gain much from spending our money. Oh, well. The cotton candy we bought was good.<p>

The sun was beginning to darken and the small electrical lights set up around the beach began lightening up. Voices grew louder and I knew why: the fireworks would be starting in a few hours. That was probably why everyone had gathered here today. Not for the food and games, but for the show. I was anticipating it as well. Hopefully, I could watch it with….

"Maka, your face is all red!" observed Patty, leaning down to peer at my face.

"Ah, it must be because it's really hot today!" I laughed, fanning myself.

It was when Tsubaki was trying another game (with Black Star this time) when I noticed Soul and Kid talking to each other behind the group. I couldn't hear them because the area was too noisy with chatter and lively music but they looked rather serious. But after a moment, they both laughed. Soul walked away, prompting me to want to follow him.

"Where are you going?" asked Kid as I passed him.

"To Soul, where else?" I replied automatically.

He didn't stop me but I could feel his sad gaze follow me as I disappeared after Soul.

* * *

><p>"Here you are!" I wheezed. I had lost track of Soul and ended up lost when I finally found him sitting alone on a wooden bench facing the ocean. The sunset's orange and reddish glow gleamed over our skin.<p>

"You were looking for me?" he asked, surprised.

I sat myself down next to him. "Of course I was!" I said, fanning myself again.

"Why?"

"Why? Well…" I wasn't exactly sure why. I just wanted to be with him, that was all. "I don't know. I saw you and Kid talking and when you walked away, I just followed you."

"Kid didn't stop you?"

"Was he supposed to?"

"I don't know."

"What's with that answer?" I laughed. "You've been acting very un-cool ever since we came the beach!"

He grinned. "Oh, yeah? Well maybe you should get your eyes checked because I'm always looking to be cool."

"Very funny."

"Thank you very much, Maka Albarn." He clapped his hands together and bowed mockingly at me.

After a while, we ended up just looking out into the sunset.

"Hey, Soul?"

"What?"

"What do you think about Maria?"

I heard a loud crashing sound. When I looked at him, he was sprawled on the ground as if something had pummeled him. "What are you doing?" I asked stoically.

"Nothing at all," he said, sounding tired. He sat back down. "Why are you asking?"

"I was just curious."

Soul narrowed his eyes at me, looking suspicious. "Are you really not going out with her?"

"I'm not!" I yelled angrily. "How many times am I going to have to say it? I'm not going out with Maria!"

"Hmm…well, whatever." He stretched his arms toward the sky. "Fireworks should be starting soon."

_Ah._

_He changed the subject._

"Yeah," I said with a grimace. If he didn't want to tell me, then I would simply have to wait for him to come to me…I guessed. But waiting was so difficult! _No, be strong, Maka! As Soul's Meister, you must be a leader!_

I was about to start up another conversation when suddenly, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki ran toward me. Liz and Patty grabbed both my arms and practically ran away with me hanging like laundry in the air. Before Soul disappeared from my view, I vaguely heard Tsubaki apologizing to Soul.

"We need Maka for something. I'm sorry but he'll be back shortly!"

After that, I couldn't hear her any more.

* * *

><p>I was thrust into a small changing room.<p>

"Did you guys just kidnap me?" I asked, rubbing my temples. I felt a bit dizzy from the quick capture.

"Yes, we did. It's important that you change into Maria," said Liz, grinning from ear to ear. Patty was fervently nodding her head to her older sister's words. Tsubaki came in a moment later, smiling.

"I told the boys that Maka would be busy for a while with something so Maria's good to go!"

"Good job, Tsubaki!" Liz and Patty flashed up their thumbs at her.

"I'm sorry but…why do I have to change into Maria? I can't watch the fireworks normally with the guys if I'm dressed as a girl." I had wanted so much to watch the fireworks with Soul but for some reason, he was always jumpy near Maria. I didn't want him blasting off to the stars so I hadn't planned on changing clothes. I guessed my friends thought differently.

"Maka, Soul's been waiting patiently for Maria to show up. Won't you save him?" snickered Liz.

I blinked. "Why's he been waiting? He seemed perfectly fine to me."

The girls all stared at me.

"You mean…you haven't noticed?" asked Tsubaki, her eyes wide.

"Notice what?" I looked between them.

"She hasn't noticed, big sis," said Patty sadly.

"And he's been so obvious too." Liz sighed, placing a hand against her cheek in shame.

"What are you guys talking about?" I titled my head at him.

Suddenly, my friends all hugged me, almost knocking my breath out of me.

"Aw, but Maka's cute this way so who cares!" they screamed, rubbing their faces against my cheeks. I blushed, feeling that I was missing something very important in the conversation. Before I could ask again what they were talking about, Liz grabbed my shoulders.

"All right! Transformation, begin!"

Patty unzipped her sister's big bag and brought out a dress.

"Oh, no…" I shrank back against the wall but because the room was rather cramped, I couldn't escape. Their eyes were glowing ominously. "No, I don't want to change…. Noooo!"

* * *

><p>By the time they finished torturing me with fake hair and dresses, I was already extremely tired. Strange enough Liz and the others came out looking quite happy for themselves. I went out of the changing room and promptly bumped right into Kid and Black Star a few minutes later.<p>

"Huh? Maria! There you are!" beamed Black Star. "I was wondering where you were. And hey, sorry for thinking badly of you. Turns our Maka never liked you that way. Oh, well! It's all in the past. Forgive and forget!"

"R-right…" I said, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

He then ran off toward a food stall after the proprietor had announced every item on the menu was half off until the fireworks. What a glutton….

I froze.

Crap. I almost forgot that Kid was here. My disguise wouldn't work against him since he already knew my secret.

Kid leaned in toward me with a knowing smile. "I assume Maria was inside Liz's bag this entire time?"

"R-right as always," I said, avoiding his eyes. My bare shoulders were lightly caressed by my long hair. Liz had said something that beach outings were the perfect opportunity to wear white dresses so I ended up in one.

"Maria, it's good to see you," he said.

"You mean Maria? Or Maka?" I looked up at him and was surprised to find that when our eyes met, he began to blush.

"C-cute," he muttered, pressing his hand against his face. "I need to thank the girls later."

"Right. Well, bye!" I strode past him, wanting to find and strangle Liz and the others. They had my normal clothes and _surprise_! They were nowhere to be seen.

"Wait!" Kid clasped his hand around my wrist, stopping me from getting away. "I want…to keep talking with you." His face was red but determined. He seemed to lose his cool more easily if I was dressed as a girl. Huh.

"Maria, I want to watch the fireworks with you," he said firmly.

"Huh?" I began blushing.

Crud. This wasn't good. I wanted to find Soul but if Kid didn't let go, there'd be no time.

He pulled me in closer to him. "I don't get to see you like this often," he said softly, his eyes only on me. I felt nervous. My stomach was churning and my head was spinning. I wasn't experienced at all with love so I wasn't sure how to react to his words. All I knew was that I didn't feel the same for him.

"I want to be with you for as long as possible like this." He slid his hand down to hold mine. I felt my skin tingle at his soft touch. "But even after tonight, I'll still want to be with you. Maria, or Maka, you're still the person I fell in love with."

Fell in love with? Me? How was that possible? I was just a normal girl doing normal things…until I transferred to Shibusen Academy. I just couldn't imagine why a handsome prince like Kid would fall for me.

I forced myself to speak. "Kid, I—"

"Kid!"

My heart stopped.

Someone…

Someone's voice.

A familiar voice.

A painfully familiar voice.

It was louder than any sound.

Louder than any music.

Louder even than my unsteady heartbeat.

Why?

It was this voice that made me angry.

Made me sad.

Made me happier than anything else.

So why…

Why did this voice sound so angry now?

Everything else faded away, as if the world was suddenly drenched in white…

Leaving only me, Kid, and…

I turned my head toward the voice.

"Soul?"

He was glaring at Kid with a hatred I've never seen before.

I felt…scared.

"Kid," he said, trying to force some calm into his voice. "Why are you holding Maria's hand? After what you've done to her? After you…" he gripped his fists, "after you made her cry?"

Kid stared impassively at him. "Why are you getting so angry?" he asked. "If you can't even sort out your own feelings, then you don't deserve being with anyone. Remember what I said back then? It'll come true if you don't stop being such a child."

"Shut up," said Soul. "I don't need a daddy's boy telling me what to do."

"Then I'll ask again: Why are you so angry?"

Soul didn't reply.

"Are you even angry? Are you actually just jealous?"

"Shut up…."

"Face yourself, Soul. Only a coward hides. Or are you telling me you're a coward!" shouted Kid angrily. "After all these years we've known each other…you haven't changed a bit. Still a frightened little boy, afraid of making mistakes."

"I said shut up."

"You told me you'd change. You told me that your soul wasn't the same as the others. Were those just empty words?"

Soul kept quiet.

"Are you still hiding behind masks? Behind your blood?"

"Who's hiding behind their blood?" retorted Soul. "Aren't you the one who's hiding behind your blood line?"

Kid looked determined to bring something out of Soul. What was he doing? What was he thinking? What were they talking about? Kid's hands were shaking. Whether out of fear or frustration or even something else, I didn't know.

"I'm not hiding, not anymore. Not after meeting the one who showed me my wrongs and allowed me to change. But if still won't budge, you leave me no choice." He pressed his hand under my chin and pulled my head up.

"I'm sorry…Maka." He whispered my name, sounding so sad that I wanted to cry.

He drew his face near mine, our lips coming closer and closer until….

I felt his presence leave me. Before I knew it, Soul's back was facing me as he gripped the front of Kid's shirt.

"Don't mess with me," he growled.

"I'll do whatever it takes to win this battle," said Kid. "Even if it means going against you."

"I guess our friendship didn't amount to much after all, then."

"Probably not."

I snapped out of my confused state and the world came back into focus. People were watching our scene and some where even calling for security. That wasn't good. I grabbed Soul's arm, imploring him with my desperate eyes to stop. "Soul!" I called, doing my best to bring him back. "Soul! Stop!"

They didn't look at me all. Their eyes were still boring into the other with fire from hell. Finally, Soul let go. He took my hand and dragged me away from Kid.

"Soul?" I called but he didn't answer.

I looked back at Kid.

He stood where he was, alone, his hands at his sides, his head down. He looked as if he had just lost someone important to him forever.

But who was it that he had lost?

Waves from the ocean made me look out into the waters.

I realized that the sun had set.

* * *

><p>Soul took me further through the crowd until we arrive near the shore. There weren't as many people here since everyone was busy with the stalls.<p>

"Soul?" I called again. "You're hurting me…"

He stopped and immediately let me go. "Ah, sorry…! I…I don't know what came over me. Kid…he was making me so mad."

"Kid…" I lowered my head.

It was my fault. Everything was my fault. I hadn't planned for this to happen. Did I…just break something special? Something that existed before me? What kind I person was I? I really was a troublesome person. Everything I've done so far…what was it all for? What was the point of continuing this mission if it meant I would cause more trouble for everyone?

I crouched down, my head buried in my arms.

Why was I even here?

_Kid…Soul…_

_I'm so sorry._

_I didn't mean for you two to end up like this._

_I'm just…so sorry._

I began to hate myself.

"Maria," said Soul quietly. His voice was barely audible over the crashing waves. "I'm sorry for before."

"No, it wasn't anyone's fault but mine. Everything's all my fault. I never should have come here," I said. "Because of me, you and Kid…you and Kid…."

Soul crouched down in front of me and sighed. "It wasn't your fault."

I shook my head. "No, it is. You don't understand. If I hadn't come here, everything would have been fine. Everything wouldn't have spun out of control."

"Nothing's your fault."

"It is!"

"No, it's not."

I brought my head up and glared at him. "It is! Just admit it! I admit it! I'm sure everyone else admits it too! It's all my fault! All the stars were aligned perfectly until I came crashing down on everything, ruining everyone's lives!"

Black Star…Kid…Soul…

Why was I such a nuisance? I had them go through so much trouble. Black Star thinking I was cheating on Tsubaki…Kid's unrequited love for me…Soul's friendship with Kid…

Why was I such a nuisance?

"I wish I never came here!" I screamed. "I wish I could just disappear from everyone's lives! I don't want to cause trouble again! Especially not…" I was breathing hard now, barely able to speak, "especially not…to…" I couldn't finish; Soul had wrapped his arms around me.

_What I had hoped for...Sou to hold me tightly, warmly...happening right now...why did it have to happen on a most terrible time?_

_But...really, I think it's because that the time is terrible that I..._

_I just want to hold on to you._

"Don't wish for that," he said. "Just don't. Everyone…everyone will miss you."

"I ruined your friendship with Kid," I said, not believing that Soul could be so kind.

"You didn't ruin anything."

"Yes, I did."

He sighed. "Why are you so stubborn?"

"Only when I'm right."

"This time, you're not right."

"What are you talking about? I was there…I saw you and Kid argue. You two looked frightening…."

"We were both being stupid." He held me tighter. "No, I was the only stupid one. He was trying to help me. That was all."

"Help you? I don't understand."

"You don't have to. I…still don't understand myself."

"What are you trying to understand?"

He didn't say anything; he just kept holding me within his arms. I found myself hugging him back, burying my face in his chest, and feeling tired and wanting nothing more than to go somewhere safe.

But, I guessed, the safest place there was with here, with Soul.

I heard incoming waves rolling toward us.

Soul and I noticed that everything gradually became darker than usual. We separated and looked toward the ocean. Our mouths dropped open and our eyes opened wide. In front of us was a giant wave, ready to crash down…!

We stared up at it with probably the most funny expressions yet.

There was no time to run. Soul held me tightly under him, shielding me from the impact. After a split second, everything was nothing but water, but even that lasted for only a few seconds. The waves settled again.

That big one was probably telling us to relax and enjoy the festival. Was the world turning against us?

We were drenched from head to toe.

Soul and I looked at each other, too surprised for words. And, as if we were staring in mirrors, smiles spread across our faces and soon enough, we were laughing our heads off out our own bad luck.

People stared but I suddenly didn't care anymore.

In fact, my heart began feeling lighter. My wishes from before…I had washed them away with that last wave. They floated out with my laughter, bobbing up and down across the water's surface.

I was fine if I never saw them again.

* * *

><p>After we regained our composure, I told Soul I had to dry off my hair. He said that he'd wait for me right there and waved me off. I smiled at him.<p>

I was definitely feeling a lot better after that big crash.

I went over to the changing rooms and got the last one. I had told Soul I needed to dry off my hair…well, that was partially true. My wig felt it would come off any moment so I needed to adjust it. Plus, my real hair was also drenched.

But before I pulled off my wig, I set to wringing out the excess water from my dress.

"_Soul and Kid…will they be all right? I need to talk to Kid after this to set things right. What he did…was that to provoke Soul into doing something? It certainly felt like it."_

Water spilled out from my dress as I tugged on it.

"_They were talking about blood. …About Soul's family? …Now that I think about it, I know nothing about Kid's family, or Black Star's. The three have known each other longer than I have so it'd be obvious they knew about each other's personal lives. I don't want to pry into anything but I have to know why Kid was acting that way toward Soul. It just didn't seem right."_

I rubbed my hand against my lips.

"_It's twice Kid tried to kiss me. But this time…I don't think he was trying to. He stopped before our lips touched. In fact, he had enough time to actually go through with it. The only possible reason why he stopped was because he used me as bait for Soul."_

I sighed.

"_I need to talk to Kid after this. Pondering why he did what he did won't solve anything. It's decided then: Kid must be hunted down and forced to talk."_

I heard something move outside but I ignored it. People were always walking past the changing rooms.

I finished with my dress and took off my wig.

Right then, I heard something echo.

It sounded like something creaking, like when someone opened an old door in slow motion.

I couldn't have imagined it…

Right?

It sounded too real.

Someone's shadow fell upon the floor and I knew…

I knew the door had been opened.

The shadow looked familiar.

A bit too familiar.

Was this a dream?

Words failed to escape the person's mouth as their eyes continued to stare at me.

I looked between the figure at the door and to my hands that held my wig.

Realization dawned on me and my mouth fell open. The person's mouth was open as well but I was willing to bet I didn't look nearly as surprised (or near death).

I couldn't talk.

That person couldn't talk.

So we ended up just looking extremely dumbfounded at each other.

"Ma…Maka?" said Soul.

There was an enormous boom that shook even my heart.

The fireworks had begun.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time on Eat My Soul!<strong>

_"Who are you!"_

_"Aaaugh!"_

_"Get away from me!"_

_"Come back!"_

_"Don't tell me he knew all along!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I'm back! Disney World was awesome! THE FRIGGEN' FIREWORKS WERE AWESOME! I met Jasmine and Marie and Mulan and friggen' Mickey Mouse and the gang! After spending an entire week in a land with nothing but magical characters and wild rides, it felt extremely weird going back to modern places like Walmart, ha ha. I was like, "Where R teh faries and magical sparkling lights!" The magic has died down, but will never fully die! By the way: Long chapter is long. This whole chapter is actually a bunch of little chapters combined. I didn't want you guys to wait anymore for the climax so I decided to group them all together. Hopefully it wasn't that long of a read. I dun like writing emotional drama. It makes me sad. ;_; Add some funnies, darn it! So I really like Black Star and Tsubaki's relationship in the manga. It's just so cool! And this chapter doesn't really match the Next Time on Eat My Soul! I just didn't care about it anymore. I was on vacation...I got lazy.

I read everyone's reviews! You guys are all so awesome... ;_; And rape? Are you kidding me? Commere' so I can kill you with this hatchet. Don't worry, the pain will only last for a moment... So you guys wanted a KidxMaka fanfic? I wonder if this story made anyone start liking that couple, ha ha. I know I started warming up to them after writing this story. But I'm still a MakaxSoul fan. Not to worry, though! My new story will definitely be a KidxMaka. After that will be SoulxMaka again.

So they decided to make a Japanese version of You're Beautiful. I've only watch the first part out of...seven. Ha ha! So far, everything's the exact same. Even the main dudes look kinda alike. I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing. But I probably won't watch it, though. I'm sorry but...I remember I stopped watching because of the main girl. I'll be focusing on Ouran Host Club instead. :D

Thank you everyone for reading this story! We've reached the halfway mark (I think)! Thanks for the cookies, ha ha. I hope you guys will watch over me until the end! See you all in the next chapter! I'll be updating regularly from now on! :D


	22. My Firework Finale!

**Story Title:** Eat My Soul

**Rating:** T for Teen

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Action/Slice-of-Life

**Synopsis:** Maka's mission is to transfer to Shibusen Academy in order to find the whereabouts of an Evil soul. But the thing is…it's an all-boy's school.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Two<strong>

**My Firework Finale**

* * *

><p>"T-they said…this one was…open and…" Soul, I could tell, was forcing himself to speak. He looked as if someone had just told him he had a son.<p>

The fireworks continued to blast into the sky beautifully, ignoring our awkward situation.

"S-Soul…!" I stammered, holding my arms out defensively. "This-this isn't what it looks like!"

His eyes dropped to my hands and I nearly screamed: I was practically waving my wig at him! Suddenly, he began screaming at the sight of the headless hair which forced me to scream in fright as well. He held his head with his hands and shouted something that I couldn't decipher. I shielded my view with my wig, wishing with all my heart this wasn't happening. Soul sprinted toward me and grabbed my wrists, pulling my arms down. We had stopped screaming but he still looked too shocked for words.

"Who are you!" he screamed.

"M-M-M-M-Maria!" I screamed back on instinct.

"Stop lying! Why's your hair off your head!"

"I'm sorry! It's a wig!"

"A wig! I can't believe it! Tell me who the hell you are!"

"M-M-M-M-Maka! I'm Maka!"

"Maka! Why're you pretending to be Maria! Or could it be…" He let go of my wrists and backed away, slowly shaking his head. "Are you Maria?"

"I'm Maria," I nodded.

"You just said you were Maka!"

"I'm Maria _and_ Maka!"

"How's that possible! You're either one or the other! You can't be two people!"

"I'm both! No, what I meant was…!" I sucked in a deep breath. "I'm Maka Albarn!"

"Maka…?" repeated Soul rigidly. "I just saw Maka. He wasn't wearing a dress…! Wait, are you even a boy?" He had a face that told me his very life depended on my answer.

I slowly shook my head. "I'm a girl."

We stared at each other in complete silence. Finally, he dropped to his hands and knees.

"A girl…this whole time…a girl…a girl…" He began blushing madly. "Then I did see a girl's back!" he screamed and my cheeks turned a shade of pink as well.

"Augh! Why do you have to keep bringing that up! It happened months ago! Get over it!" I shouted. He was talking about when I first moved into our dorm. He had walked into me when I was taking a shower but I managed to get away by jumping out the window. But not before my back was seen.

"And…we even held hands…!" He slapped his hand against his face. "I can't believe I was doing all that…with a girl! If it was a guy it would've been fine but now that I know you're a girl…"

"Soul…?"

He looked at me, blinked, and then blushed red. Before I knew it, he ran out of the changing room, screaming loudly. "Aaaugh!"

"Soul!" I was about to chase after him but remembered I was still wearing girl clothes. I slipped on my still wet wig and dashed out. People stared at me as I ran after the screaming silver haired boy.

* * *

><p>"Stop! Stop running from me!" I called but he wasn't listening. I had followed him to a corner at the beach where lights from the festival barely reached. The only way I could see in front of me was when the fireworks would crash into the sky, illuminating everything in sight. Soul kept blinking on and off in front of me like a hazy dream. "Soul!" I hollered.<p>

"Get away from me!" he shouted back.

"Damn you! Quit being a girl and get back here!"

He wouldn't listen. He was still running…that girl.

"Come back!" I shouted.

The path was getting wet and slippery. Large rocks began scattering around the area and I was scared that he would trip and get hurt.

At last I was only a few feet away from him. I reached out my hand. "Soul!"

But right then, my foot slid atop the surface of an extremely smooth and slippery rock. I yelped out, feeling gravity work its magic, forcing my body to fall forward.

Soul immediately turned around and as if on instinct, grabbed my hand and easily pulled me upright. In that split second, with the ocean sending in troops of waves in the background and the fireworks flying out into the sky, we both gasped at ourselves, afraid of what would come if we stopped moving and anxious about the moment happening right now.

But time didn't stop.

My footing was still a bit weak but before I could wriggle out of Soul's grasp, he pulled me against his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around my shoulders. He smelled of water and heat and mixed in was his own scent. Compared to his large, muscular body, I was rather meek in size.

I felt my entire body heat up. My heart was pounding so wildly that I thought I'd die.

But when I breathed out, I felt something against my chest. It was…Soul's heart. It was beating even faster than mine. I realized that his body was warm.

"S-Soul?" I said quietly.

"I don't even why I'm doing this," he said. "Why am I hugging you? Why don't I want to let go? Honestly, finding out that you're a girl is just too much of a shock. But…" he hugged me tighter, as if afraid I would disappear, "I'm being selfish for feeling relieved."

"What are you talking about?" I didn't understand. Why would he feel relieved?

"Maka," he whispered into my ear. "Kid was right. I am a coward. But now I know…now I know my true feelings."

"True feelings?"

"Thank God you're here with me right now."

"Soul?"

He paused suddenly, and then grabbing my shoulders, pulled me away from him and stared into my eyes. "Wait. Why are you…dressed as boy? And why are you at Shibusen?"

"Uh…." was all I could reply with.

Obviously it wasn't a good answer because Soul narrowed his eyes suspiciously at me. "Are you a spy? A thief? Who are you, really?"

"I'm Maka, _really_," I added at his doubtful look. "I'm here because…"

I knew why I was here. But…I couldn't tell him why. Professor Shinigami had ordered me not to tell anyone about my mission.

No. That wasn't right.

_I'm sorry, Professor Shinigami. Soul…he's my partner, and someone important to me. I can't keep lying to him!_

"Because I was ordered by Professor Shinigami to kill an Evil soul lurking within Shibusen!" I said determinedly. "Only I can find it. That's why…that's why I must be here."

"Shinigami? Evil soul?" A look of dawning realization overcame Soul's face. He let go of me and turned his head away. "An Evil soul…at Shibusen…"

"Yes," I said. "That's why…in the library and in the music room…those were only parts of the Evil soul I must face. I'm sorry that you became involved with it because of me…."

"An Evil soul…" He began laughing for some reason. I stared at him, my mouth slightly open. "You've got to be joking, Maka…."

"I'm not." I wouldn't let him get to me. I knew why I was there. If he refused to believe me…then I would have no choice but to carry on alone. "Do you believe me?"

He looked at me. "Of course I do."

"Soul…!" A flood of happiness came over me and I beamed at him.

Another set of fireworks burst into the sky and I could see him clearly now. I pulled my eyes away and looked up into the fire filled sky. "I'm glad we could watch the fireworks together after all."

He took my hand. "Yeah."

We gripped our hands firmly, telling each other without words that we were both there…

Together.

We sat down on the beach, our fingers still entwined, and marveled at the brilliant lights. They were so loud that it felt as if my body had two hearts, beating against each other.

I still almost couldn't believe that I was watching the fireworks with Soul…and that he found out I was a girl. I hoped our relationship wouldn't change because of that. He always acted so weird around Maria and now that he knew I was her, would he be any different toward me?

_Oh, well._

_Soul's here with me._

_And that's all I'm thinking about right now._

"Maka…um," started Soul quietly with his head down. "You're really a girl, right?"

I stared at him. "Yes, I am," I nodded.

He sighed. "I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing now…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…Black Star and Kid…they don't know, do they? About your…condition."

"Actually," I said slowly, "Kid…he…."

"Don't tell me he knew all along!" Soul burst out angrily.

I nodded, chuckling nervously. He glared at me.

"I'm your partner, Maka! Why didn't you tell me first?"

"I swore to Professor Shinigami that I wouldn't tell anyone!" I explained. "And I don't know how Kid found out but from what he's told me, he's known ever since we met."

"That damn bastard…he's had an edge all this time…" he mumbled.

I couldn't hear him because another firework blasted upward. "Huh?"

"Uh, nothing!" he said quickly. He held my hand tighter and leaned toward me. "But, Maka, from now on, tell me what's on your mind first. If anything happens, go to me first. I'm your Weapon, I'll protect you."

I blushed and looked away. Crud. My heart was pounding so fast…! I was scared he could hear it even if the fireworks were loud. "I-I'll be fine! Don't worry so much! And your Meister, Soul! So listen to me more!"

"I'm always listening to you," he said defensively. "I'm always looking at you, too! Maria or Maka…."

At that point, I couldn't hear him anymore because the firework finale was starting; the sky would soon be filled with dancing lights set to music. It was going to be a sight to behold.

I tried to hear him but his voice was completely drowned out by the ocean waves and fireworks.

"Maria or Maka, I'm always looking at you! I never realized before because I thought we were both guys so when Maria showed up, I thought I was saved! But that made me even more confused! Why would I look at a girl who reminds me of a guy? That just didn't seem right to me! But now…but now!"

"Soul, I can't hear you!" I screamed but I couldn't hear myself either.

"I know what my true feelings are now! And I won't let Kid have you! What he said to me before makes complete sense now."

"What!" I still couldn't hear him.

Soul relaxed his shoulders and smiled at me. "It's okay if you didn't hear. I don't want you to know yet. At least, not until I'm ready to tell you. Maka, I…"

He leaned in toward me and…

The world became quiet.

Everything stopped.

Even time.

The crashing waves froze.

The fireworks hazed away in the distance.

And suddenly, I found myself with Soul.

Only Soul.

The person I cherished most.

I held my breath.

My eyes were wide open.

My heart couldn't take it anymore.

As the last of the fireworks soared into the dark sky, blasting into a spectacular array of lights and whizzes of fire, Soul kept his presence on me.

His hand brushed my hair from my shoulders and he touched my cheeks. His fingers sent shivers up my spine.

Was this a dream?

He kept his lips on me, kissing me so lightly, so gently…on my forehead.

The sky, that had become dark after the fireworks had ended, never looked so bright.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time on Eat My Soul!<strong>

_"It's getting colder now."_

_"Fall is such a beautiful season, don't you agree?"_

_"Be on your guard at all times!"_

_"Professor Shinigami?"  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So...um...bahahahaha...it's just that...IT'S NOT TIME YET.

SothanksforreviewingeveryoneI'llseeyouallinthenextchapter! _-runs away-_


	23. My Black Dress!

**Story Title:** Eat My Soul

**Rating:** T for Teen

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Action/Slice-of-Life

**Synopsis:** Maka's mission is to transfer to Shibusen Academy in order to find the whereabouts of an Evil soul. But the thing is…it's an all-boy's school.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Three<strong>

**My Black Dress!**

* * *

><p>My favorite season was autumn so I was especially glad when I changed out of my summer uniform and into my fall one; it's getting colder now. The changing colors, all bright and warm, were contrasted by the crisp cool air that foretold the coming of winter. I wished autumn would stay forever but…I would've missed the different seasons. I guessed that was what made them so special each year.<p>

_Fall is such a beautiful season, don't you agree?_

Just thinking about the changing seasons made me happy. Or was it because of…

No, it was just summer.

That summer.

Soul found out that I was a girl. It came as a real shock to him…he ran away because of that. But I managed to catch up to him and calm him down, thankfully. After we talked a bit, we watched the fireworks together. And then during the finale, he…

I touched my forehead.

Why had he done that? I was too flustered to ask…or to even talk. After he pulled away, we looked at each other for a moment before…

I sighed irritably.

Black Star had interrupted us. He had been looking for Soul and when he spotted us sitting together at the side of the beach, he raced right to us. At least he didn't see anything.

I sighed again.

Kid had come seconds later after Black Star. I couldn't see his expression because it was a bit dark. He walked over to Soul, whispered something to him, and then came over to me.

"Maria, we should be getting back to the others," he said quietly.

"Y-yeah." I nodded, though I hadn't wanted to go back yet. The rest of the night was a blur. Soul and I kept our distances, though I would always find myself glancing at his figure. And…though I didn't want to admit, I sometimes caught him glancing at me too.

Why had he kissed me? I didn't understand his reason.

What kind of kiss was it?

How did he want me to interpret it?

I felt incredibly flustered every time I remember his lips touching my skin; it electrified me completely.

Because of our moment at the beach, I couldn't talk to Soul normally anymore. It was a bit ironic because I had been worried if he would have acted strange after finding out I was a girl.

But it turned out to be me.

I was the one acting strange. I didn't want him to know about my feelings. I really didn't. It was better if he didn't know. That way I could just focus on my mission.

But I couldn't focus at all. Day and night, every second of the hours that passed by my life, I thought only of him. My heart would start pounding at the mention of his name and every time I knew he was in the same room as me, I did my best not to look at him…or look _for_ him.

What kind of illness was this?

Before I knew it, I started to avoid him at school, during lunch, after school, during weekends…. I did everything I could to not be near him because I was just so embarrassed and nervous. He would try to strike up conversations with me but I'd always find a reason to get away.

Such as wanting to use the bathroom.

Or going to the library.

Or going on errands for the teachers.

Or pretending to be sleeping.

Or pretending to be talking with a confused Black Star: _"Yeah, that show was great! Did you see the part when he grabbed the duck's head and brought it back alive with the shoe?"_

"_What the hell are you blabbering about?"_

I sighed.

What was I doing?

No, really, what was I doing? Right now, I was standing in front of my old Meister dorm room, carrying my blue bag that was packed and ready for the weakened. I knocked my knuckles on the door. It opened immediately.

"Maka, we love you, but you _need_ to go back to your _own_ dorm," Liz said right away.

"W-what?" I gaped.

Peeking over her shoulders were Patty and Tsubaki.

"Ah! Maka's here again!" sang Patty happily. "We've been seeing you a lot ever since the beach festival!"

"Which was a few months ago during summer," said Tsubaki, eyeing her moon plush toy lying on the couch; Black Star had won it for her in a game.

"Yes, it was months ago." Liz's eyebrow twitched. "And ever since then…you've been coming here nonstop! You spent the _entire_ summer vacation here _plus_ the weekends after school started again!"

Patty and Tsubaki nodded together.

"Maka, do you miss us that much? Do you want to transfer back to Meister Academy?" asked Patty, giving me a puppy dog sad look.

"No! I can't transfer yet! I haven't finished what I set out to do!" I said nervously.

"Did you have a fight with the boys again?" asked Tsubaki worriedly.

"No!"

"Are you in trouble with Shibusen?" Liz questioned.

"No!"

"Then why do you keep coming here?" they asked in unison.

"I…" My face burned red without my consent. Crud. If they saw me like this then they would eventually force it out of me. "I…"

"Go on," said Liz sternly.

"I gotta go!" I made a run for it but she had grabbed the back of my collar before I could get away.

Dragging me inside their living room, she said to me, "Oh, no you don't! You're not running away from us now that you're here! You're going to tell us why you've been hiding here for the past few months!"

"I haven't been hiding!" I lied.

Liz scoffed and threw me onto their couch. She folded her arms as Patty slid to her side.

"Now, tell us what's been bothering you," said Liz angrily.

Tsubaki looked distraught between her friends. "M-Maka, is it something you can't tell us?"

"I…don't think it is." I lowered my head. "Soul, he…"

"Soul?" my friends echoed.

"Back then, during the fireworks show…he…" I blushed furiously, unable to keep myself calm.

When I finally told them he did, they all froze in place. Their face became pale and none of them said anything for quite some time. I called their names but they wouldn't answer. Suddenly, Patty burst out in an angry, monstrous roar and as quickly as lightening ran toward the door. Liz and Tsubaki reacted just on time; they each lunged forward and grabbed both Patty's ankles. My friends collapsed in a messy heap.

"Patty, calm down!" cried Liz. "Just put the nail-bitten bat away and calm down!"

"S-she's right!" chimed in Tsubaki. "Please! No violence!"

"Hell yeah! Let's have violence!" said Patty, her voice deep and menacing. "Someone needs ta teach that little kid how ta do things right!" I've seen Patty burst out in angry street-mode before but it always surprised me every time she changed; it was like she was completely different person.

I was sure our neighbors were sighing in displeasure right about now.

* * *

><p>After some more yelling and a fit of throwing cold water at Patty, everyone calmed down.<p>

"So, only on the forehead?" asked Liz, rubbing her temples.

"Yes." I blinked. She seemed humiliated and embarrassed herself. I wondered why.

Tsubaki chuckled. "Well, it's Soul's first time as well. Let's go easy on him."

"First time?" I repeated, confused. "No way it was his first time! He's a total play boy! He likes girls with big chests and long legs for crying out loud!"

"Yes…" said Tsubaki uncertainly. "He does have a very…_guy_ view on girls, doesn't he?"

"See? I'm right! He's probably kissed a bunch of girls before. I'm probably just a number to him." In my head, I imagined a smirking Soul holding two sexy girls in his arms. They were all over him….

"Want me to kill him for you?" asked Patty with a smile. She slapped her bat down on the table. Liz quickly took it from her.

"So that's why you've been avoiding him? Because he kissed you on the forehead?" she clarified.

I nodded silently.

"Isn't that a good thing, though?" said Tsubaki. "You two are becoming closer! Isn't that what you've wanted all along? To be with Soul?"

"To be…with Soul?" I didn't have to think about it. "Yes, I want to be with him. Until my mission is completed, I want to be with him until the end."

Strangely though, my answer made my friends look even more confused.

"Until your mission is completed?" asked Patty. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means what it means," I said. "After I've completed my mission, I'll come back to Meister Academy."

"What about Soul and the others?" said Liz.

"I don't…plan on seeing them again."

"What!" they all exclaimed in utter shock. "Why?"

"What do you mean why?" I looked at my hands; they were once smeared with the blood of the two people I loved most in this world. "I don't believe in lasting relationships. Everything has to end someday and I'd rather end things myself before time, fate, or even destiny does." I closed my eyes. "It's better this way."

"Then what about Soul? Is he the same as well?" Liz looked at me with such sadness in her eyes.

"Soul only makes me believe in the end of things even further." I looked at them all. "I have no plan to be with Soul after my mission is over. But I wish to tell him how I feel before I leave. That's all." I sighed and leaned back on the sofa. "He doesn't feel the same for me so he won't be affected by my words."

"Then why'd he kiss you?" Patty pressed her finger against my forehead.

"I don't know. Maybe because he found out I was a girl." I chuckled sadly. "I guess that's what he does to normal girls."

"Maka, stop telling yourself these things." Tsubaki sat down next to me and hugged me, giving me such a warmth that I didn't deserve. "Soul, I'm sure he cherishes you. You two are partners after all."

I didn't say anything.

I was happy, though confused, as to why Soul kissed me like that. Tenderly, gently…he held me as well. I couldn't get my hopes up, though. I had already made the decision to leave after my mission was done. I wasn't about to go back on myself.

I remembered that snowy night when my white scarf turned red. It was so horrible. After they died, I was…

_Alone._

Suddenly, my guiding hands were no more. I was scared. I didn't know what to do. I was just a kid. But then…

Professor Shinigami came and gave me a home within Meister Academy. I've lived there all my life since then. That was why, if he wanted to use me for whatever reason, I would be there. I owed Professor Shinigami my life for all the things he's done for me. That was why I eagerly accepted this mission. Finally, I could do something for him. Finally, I could repay him.

But after meeting Soul and Kid and Black Star…I started to waver. Without me knowing, without me even doing anything, they had become my most precious friends. And Soul had stolen his way into my heart completely.

But I was scared. I was just too much of a coward. I didn't want to ruin our friendship. My parents had taught me just how thin the string of happiness is. So if it was going to break eventually…

I wanted to be the one to do it.

I wanted to be the one who would break my heart, no one else.

I fell against Tsubaki's embrace and whispered, "It's better this way."

* * *

><p>Despite my little emotional moment, I had a great time with my friends anyway. We sang, watched movies, and when we were all spent for the night, we huddled up in our sleeping bags in the living room.<p>

The next morning, I told them I would go back to my dorm.

"Thanks for always listening to me," I said. "I need to get over this, so I'll go back. I promise I won't trouble you all anymore!"

"Please, trouble us. I feel like we're the only ones who would be able keep up with your crazy life," yawned Liz, rubbing her eyes sheepishly.

I laughed and then bid them goodbye.

_All right!_

_Shibusen Dorms! Here I come!_

* * *

><p>"I'm hooome!" I sang as I slammed the door open to my house. Everyone was there to welcome me back: Soul was in the kitchen and basically spit out his water when he saw me, Black Star was watching T.V. and Kid was on the couch reading.<p>

"Maka, come sit down! They're about to play the next episode of "Eat My Soul!" Black Star waved at me to sit down with him on the floor.

"What was this episode going to be about again?" I asked as I took off my shoes.

"Well, the main character's going through some trouble with the bad guy right now. That's about all they've revealed so far."

"Oh, really?" I said.

"I can't wait! And the band Black Blood was chosen to sing the new ending theme song for the show too!"

"Well, tell me about it later, then." I headed into the hallway.

"What? Why?" He leaned his body to the side to look at me as I left the room.

"Because I want to study as much as I can. There's going to be a test on Monday and I want to make sure I pass." That was partly true; I needed to talk with Professor Shinigami.

"Maka," called Kid.

I stopped and turned to him. "Hm?"

"Ah, never…nevermind. It was nothing." He went back to his book.

"All right then," I said slowly. "Soul?"

"Y-yeah?" He pressed the rim of his glass cup to his mouth without knowing it was empty.

I pointed at him. "Your shirt's inside out."

"What!" He looked down at himself.

"Just kidding." I went to my room.

Well, at least I talked to him, right?

* * *

><p>I walked into my bathroom and called for Professor Shinigami. He picked up on the third ring.<p>

"Maka! You've been doing things without my permission it seems," he said quickly before I could say hello.

"Ugh…!" I tensed. Was he angry? "Y-yes, I have. I'm sorry, sir."

"Which is great!" He beamed at me and gave me two giant thumbs up.

"Hah?"

"You've destroyed a part of the Evil soul!" he cheered. "I wasn't sure you would have been able to handle it but obviously you're much stronger than I thought!"

"S-so, you're not mad? That I…went against your rules?"

"Nope."

I sighed in relief but wondered if it was all right if I wasn't punished. Was I being let off too easily? I took in a deep breath. "The Evil soul that I killed, which part was it?"

"It was the feet," he answered. "The head, torso, and hands still remain. I've done some looking up myself and have determined that the head is the strongest part of the Evil."

"How will I know it's the head?"

"The hands are, as you already know, chains. I suppose it represents a human's selfishness. Chains and hands are, in a way, things that bind and reach. The torso is a bit more complicated; it's a mirror, therefore, it can assume many guises. However!" He brought his index finger up. "Its true form is a tall mirror! With the torso…be on your guard at all times!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Now with the head."

I leaned closer to the mirror. This was going to be important information so I knew I had to listen closely.

Professor Shinigami cleared his throat. "The head…does not have a form."

"W-what? Doesn't have a form? Then how will I fight it?"

"It only has a form once it consumes something. The more it eats, the stronger it gets, even if it's just a part of a whole."

"Would you have me destroy these parts before they come together?"

He nodded gravely. "Yes. I believe in you, Maka."

"Thank you, Professor Shinigami."

We ended our call and I went to my bed, falling face down onto my pillow. It was a good thing I talked with Professor Shinigami; he made me feel renewed with energy and vigor. I sat up.

What was I waiting for? It was the weekend. I could just go to Shibusen right now! Studying could wait a night!

I dashed back into the living room where Soul and the others were consumed with watching television.

"Soul!" I cried.

"What?" He glanced at me and then away.

"Come on! We're going to school!" I ordered.

"What? _Why?_" Now he was looking at me.

"Because I said so! Listen to your Meister! This is important!" I went to the entrance and quickly slipped my shoes on and opened the door. "Come on!" I urged.

"All right, all right." He sighed and made his way to me. I smiled at him.

"Thank you, Soul!"

"Whatever." He rubbed the back of his neck, looking annoyed but I could see a trace of pink in his cheeks. He put on his shoes and was about to exit when Kid stood up.

"I'll go too."

"Me too! An awesome person like me can't be left out!" Black Star jumped to his feet and turned off the T.V.

I looked at the two of them. "No, you guys…you can't come."

"What? Why! Soul gets to go!" Black Star pointed accusingly at him.

"Because this only involves us!" I explained urgently.

Kid breathed out, turning his head away. "'Us'." He put a hand on Black Star's shoulder. "We'll stay."

"What! No way!" complained Black Star.

"Thank you, Kid!" I grabbed Soul's hand and ran out the door. I could still hear Black Star screaming at us as in the distance.

* * *

><p>"Maka, why do we have to go to school on a weekend?" asked Soul as we arrived at Shibusen.<p>

"Remember what I told you? About the Evil soul? Well, it's safer to look for it when the school's empty," I explained.

"I guess that makes sense."

I opened the door and led us inside. The school was quiet but nothing felt out of the ordinary. We made our way through the halls and I tried my best to sense for the Evil's presence. I was glad that I didn't feel as nervous around Soul anymore. True, my heart was beating a bit faster than usual but at least I could hear myself think. As long as he didn't do anything surprising, I was going to be fine…

"Maka."

"Aah!"

"What!"

"You…you scared me…!" I screamed.

"What the hell! _You_ scared _me_!"

"Geez, Soul!" I sighed, rubbing my forehead.

"I was only going to…ask you something."

"What?"

"W-when you're with Kid…does he act any differently?" He walked in front of me, his hands buried deep in his pockets.

"Not really," I said truthfully. "He's the same ever since the beginning."

"Damn it."

"Why do you sound angry?"

"It's nothing."

"Liar."

"I'm not l-lying."

"You just stuttered."

"It's y-your imagination."

"Liar."

He sighed, stopped walking, and then turned to look at me. "It's nothing. Don't think too much about it." He raised his hand to pat my head as if out of habit but suddenly stopped himself, looking horrified. His mouth drew open and he quickly turned back around to continue walking.

…What was that about?

I shrugged it off and followed after him.

Well, being with him like this wasn't that bad.

Memories of the night with the fireworks drove into my head and I blushed. _Noo! Get outta my head! Soul's right there! I can't be acting all giddy in front of him!_

_Wait a minute!_

_Should I ask him what that kiss was about?_

_Should I?_

_I'm sure it was nothing romantic…._

_Pretty sure…._

But honestly, I couldn't help but…

Hope for it.

But that scared me. If it was a romantic kiss, then I didn't want to know that it was.

_It was better this way._

Our footsteps echoed so loudly, as if filling up the silent space between us. I looked around and, recognizing the hall, broke into a smile. "Soul!" I called happily.

"Huh?" He looked over his shoulder at me.

"Remember this place?" I asked, spreading my arms to indicate the hall.

He smiled at me. "Of course I do."

"Yup! I knew you would! This is the place where we first met." On the first day of school, I had bumped into Soul. He took my schedule from me and we began arguing right after that, calling each other names….

It was a very sweet and nostalgic memory.

"That was when I was stupid enough to think you were a guy," he chuckled. "But you know, even as a girl, you're really flat-chested."

"What?" I said, feeling my temper rise.

"You're really short too and you get scared easily." He didn't seem to realize that he was pointing out all my flaws…making me grow angry. "Thick ankles…no sex appeal…a bookworm…teacher's pet…how the hell did I ever fal—"

"Die!" I brought my fist down on his head has hard as I could and then quickly ran away. "Stupid Soul! Go die in a ditch!"

"Hey! Maka! It's dangerous running around by yourself!" he called after me but I wasn't listening. I opened a random classroom door and suddenly, a grip of chains lunged out and wrapped around my waist.

"What the—" But I was pulled in before any more words escaped from my lips.

The door closed shut behind me. Soul yelled out my name and before long, he was rattling the door, trying to open it but it was locked up tight. I was on the ground, unable to move; the Evil soul had chained itself around my arms and legs.

"So you've decided to come after me this time," I growled at it. "It took you this long to figure out who was looking for you, huh? You're stupider than I thought."

The Evil soul responded by wrapping tighter around me, almost choking the air out of my lungs.

"Damn this!" Soul raged as he pounded the door again and again. "Guess there's no choice!" Right after he had said that, I saw a gleaming scythe cut through the door. It slid out from view and then came again until Soul broke down the door but the Evil soul was already busy dragging my limp body toward its Portal.

"Soul!" I cried. I managed to wriggle only one of my hands free. I reached for him.

"Maka!" He ran as fast as he could to me.

Our hands grabbed each other's and we held on as tight as we could. But the Evil soul wouldn't let go, nor would it have an extra hostage. More chains erupted from the black Portal and grabbed Soul's ankles, pulling him into the air and away from me. My free arm was bound again.

I cried out his name and tried to get free but I couldn't move at all still. Using Soul Drive was impossible because I needed to move my hands in order to release anything. I was completely useless…!

"Get the hell away from her!" Soul transformed his arm into a scythe and cut himself free. He landed on his feet and ran toward me, scythe at the ready.

More and more chains came forth from the Portal, pummeling him with endless amounts of silver and metal. The room looked like a forest of chains now but kept shouting my name, slashing his way to me.

I squirmed about but there was nothing I could do. To my dread, the chains around me hadn't stopped pulling me closer to the Portal. Why was it doing this? Where did the Portal lead to? I didn't want to find out. "Let go of me!" I screamed.

"Maka!" Soul appeared from the wall of chains, cutting himself free from the ones holding him back. He ran toward me, his scythe raised to free me. But then he struck at his side by the larger chains. He slammed into the wall and for split second, I feared with all my heart that he might have died. His cough and grunts assured me he was still alive.

And then, as if the Evil soul had had enough games, it whipped me straight into the Portal but not before Soul grabbed one of the chains holding onto me. I stopped in midair.

"I won't let you take her from me!" he growled. It must have taken all of his strength to hold onto the chain, forcing it down, because he was gripping it with only one hand. His other was still a scythe. He raised it to bring the chain down but was interrupted by another whirl of chains. Like me, his arms and legs were bound and he was forced against the wall.

I felt my breath knocked out of me as my body dipped into the black Portal. As darkness enveloped me, I screamed out Soul's name. I saw that he was still trying to get to me but I already knew that it was too late.

"Maka!"

The world went black.

* * *

><p>When I came to, I found myself in a dark room. The floor was marble, checkered black and red, and the windows were covered up with red velvet curtains. There were no doors or anything else in the dim square room but the feeling of evil and fear. I looked down at myself.<p>

"What? Why am I…?"

I had a black dress on, one that I had never seen or bought before. It felt unfamiliar against my skin. I was even wearing matching heels.

"Where am I?"

I looked around but there was nothing. It was as if I was inside a box.

"Soul!" I called but no one answered. I tried to sense anyone's Soul Wavelength but the room was strange…it didn't allow me to sense anything but fear and anxiety and worry.

"Is anyone there?"

No answer.

I noticed how my hearing was a bit limited. Something was definitely weird with this room….

Was it soundproof?

I called out Soul's name again.

The room was indeed soundproof. But why would it need to be?

Suddenly, I heard a door open. But that was impossible. There were no doors when I checked the room.

I looked toward the sound.

A tall, cloaked figure with a mask entered the room.

My eyes opened wide.

"Professor Shinigami?"

* * *

><p>"So, Maka's been taken away by some Evil soul, huh?" Black Star spat at the ground.<p>

"We'll get him back for sure." Tsubaki looked determined to see her friend again.

"Who the hell does that punk Evil think it is, hah? Maka! Stop being a little girl and fight it!" Patty stomped her foot. Her older sister Liz sighed.

"There's nothing she can do at this time. That's why he gathered us all here," she explained.

Kid stepped in between them. "Maka…" he whispered. He looked up at the moonlit school in front of them, and then turned around to face everyone. "We'll be facing an Evil stronger than any of us. Black Star, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, you all have never faced it before. Be on your guard."

"Yes!" they all agreed, understanding the gravity of his words.

"We'll get Maka back for sure!" howled Black Star, raising his fist into the air. Everyone else followed him in cheer.

Kid glanced at his side. "Are you ready? Soul?"

I grinned. "Hell yeah."

_Maka, I'll save you…I'll get you back no matter what!_

We advanced into Shibusen with the moon up high, laughing at our youth.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time on Eat My Soul!<strong>

_"This is what happens when I'm not around!"_

_"It was in here."_

_"What the hell!"_

_"Stop putting your moves on Maka!"_

_"Make me."  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I'm glad the story's finally progressing. It's been...so long. Ha ha. I'm sure y'all can guess who's POV the next chapter will be on. And yes, I admit that kissing someone on the forehead is a lot better than on the lips. There's just something so sweet about it, don't you think? Lips are for lovers and Soul and Maka aren't there...yet. So about Maka's past...eh, never mind. By the way, I like reading romanticallyapocalyptic. Go google it.

Thanks everyone for reviewing the last chapter. I can see yer all disappointed with Soul's forehead kiss attack, bwahahahaha! I'm sure that someday, they'll have their kiss. And I really do appreciate how some people stay up extra late just to read my story. It warms my heart, it really does. Thanks, guys. ;u;

As always, thank you everyone for reading Eat My Soul! See you all in the next chapter! :D


	24. My Brother by Bond!

**Story Title:** Eat My Soul

**Rating:** T for Teen

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Action/Slice-of-Life

**Synopsis:** Maka's mission is to transfer to Shibusen Academy in order to find the whereabouts of an Evil soul. But the thing is…it's an all-boy's school.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Four<strong>

**My Brother by Bond!**

* * *

><p>Her voice was still ringing in my head.<p>

I couldn't do anything to help save her. What the hell was wrong me? The person I cared about most…right there, in front of me, within my grasp, and yet…

She was gone.

I wallowed in my self-pity, gripping my hair and glaring at the earth. Was there ever a moment in my life when I had hated myself this much? Feeling powerless like a child, feeling lower than dirt….

No…

You wouldn't have wanted me like this, huh?

Feeling sorry for myself…

Just isn't cool.

To hell with this.

I'll save you.

I'll bring you back.

Maka, wait for me.

* * *

><p>After she was taken in the Portal, I was about to be finished off by the rest of the chains. But I somehow managed to escape. Looking at the Portal, the monsters surrounding me, and sensing the great evil within the soul, I knew there was nothing else I could do. I got out of the school as fast as I could and gathered everyone together.<p>

Maka, you were more amazing than I thought. After I called to tell Liz what had happened, she hung up and arrived five minutes later with Patty and Tsubaki (which was amazing because Shibusen and Meister were in two different parts of the city). They were ready to get you back home safely, Maka.

I guess you had a story with them, a part of your life that I was not aware of.

Knowing that made feel strange.

Hrm.

Was it that…I felt left out?

_You always make me feel so uncool._

We arrived at Shibusen.

"This is what happens when I'm not around!" Black Star shook his head gravely, as if what he said was the truth and nothing but the truth. "People get hurt. That's why I, the great Black Star, will save Maka!" He pointed toward the school. "Wait for me, Maka! Your hero is coming!"

His incredibly patient Weapon, Tsubaki, clapped her hands and simply went along with his childish antics. Those two were…incredible in their own way.

The Thompson sisters were talking with Kid. I found myself glaring at him.

That bastard….

He knew all along Maka was a girl. Knowing that filled me hatred and dread. Dread because I feared Maka would be stolen away by him. And hatred because…no, it wasn't hatred, was it?

Could it have been that I was…

I shook my head, getting rid of those thoughts but I didn't need to: Black Star was screaming again about himself. I groaned quietly. That idiot was just showing off.

I noticed that Kid seemed on edge. I think I knew why.

I was feeling bad in the stomach as well.

Maka, how the hell did you work your way into my heart like this? And not just my heart. I gripped my fists.

"So, Maka's been taken away by some Evil soul, huh?" Black Star spat at the ground.

"We'll get him back for sure." Tsubaki looked determined to see her friend again.

"Who the hell does that punk Evil think it is, hah? Maka! Stop being a little girl and fight it!" Patty stomped her foot. Her older sister Liz sighed.

"There's nothing she can do at this time. That's why he gathered us all here," she explained, pointing her thumb at me.

Kid stepped in between them. "Maka…" he whispered. The way he whispered it made me narrow my eyes at him. He looked up at the moonlit school in front of us and then turned around to face everyone. "We'll be facing an Evil stronger than any of us. Black Star, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, you all have never faced it before. Be on your guard."

"Yes!" they all agreed, understanding the gravity of his words.

"We'll get Maka back for sure!" howled Black Star, raising his fist into the air. Everyone else followed him in cheer but I kept my hands in my pockets.

Kid glanced at me. I knew what he was thinking, and he knew what I was thinking as well. I suppose that was the result of having been friends for nearly nine years. At that moment, I couldn't help but let memories of our past sail up to my mind.

Memories of when we first met.

* * *

><p>It was when I was only eight years old. I was walking back to Shibusen on a cold, snowy night, my white scarf all dirty and stained because I was being stupid. As I neared the school, I saw a boy my age standing in front of the doors, looking up at the building. He was holding a gift bag. I wondered who he was.<p>

But I didn't want any more trouble for the day so I walked past him.

He called out to me.

"You there," he said all proper like. The way he said those two words reminded me of the uptight rich little boys who I was forced to play with during my dreaded piano days.

I turned around.

"I would like for you to tell me how you came upon that scarf around your neck," he said.

I didn't like him. The way he talked. The way he looked. The way his eyes burned gold as if he was worth something. A bratty kid like him could never understand me. I was done. Finished. It was time to say good bye.

"Fell." I turned my back on him and continued on my way.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder, stopping me. It was boy with golden eyes again. He looked determined to get a truthful answer out of me.

"I don't think that was it," he said lightly but still gripping my shoulder. "Please tell me how you came upon that scarf."

"It's mine. Now let go me, your highness." I threw my shoulder forward and he let go. "A rich kid like you," I eyed his expensive looking clothes, "shouldn't talk to someone like me."

"Then who are you?" he asked mildly.

"Why do you care?"

"I just want to know. That's all."

"Then forget it."

"Are you going to run away from me like you did with your family?"

His words froze me. How did he…?

He took my silence as a sign to continue talking.

"I know who you are, Soul. My father has kept on eye on you, therefore, allowing me to observe your actions."

"You've been spying on me?" I said, disgusted.

"Not spying. More of…wanting to get to know you."

I didn't say anything. What was with this boy? He was weirder than I thought. "Why?"

My question remained unanswered until Shibusen had its annual winter ball. That was my first time attending so I was a bit nervous, honestly. But because I had my best friend, Black Star, I wasn't too worried.

It was then when I heard whispers about a boy with golden eyes.

"Should be just like his father, if not more powerful!"

"We're expecting great things of him!"

"But I feel as if he won't be able to live up to our expectations."

"We'll observe him to see how things go."

"Can't be too careless with him."

"Death the Kid holds all of our hopes and dreams."

What…what was that?

What were they talking about?

Their words scared me entirely because…it was if I was back home, and all those gossipers were talking about _me_.

I looked desperately for Kid. I needed to see him. I wondered how he was taking it. I wanted to see the face he made when people talked to him…about him. Finally, I found him in the center of a group of adults.

"Yes, I will live up to my father's expectations. There's no doubt in my mind that I will make him proud." He looked up at the adults with a…smile on his face.

"What the…" I breathed out. "That's…"

When Kid was finished talking with the group, he spotted me staring at him from afar. He walked over to me.

"That was incredibly fake," I said to him. "Not cool at all."

Kid grinned. "Saves me the trouble of screaming at them. Though that might be easier than smiling."

Something moved in my heart. This kid…he was the same as me. Wanting to run, to get away from the pressure built around our families…we were the same.

I held out my hand.

And he took it.

At moment, our bond was created, our brotherhood.

* * *

><p>I wasn't sure if I could call him my brother, though, at this moment, not after what he tried to do to Maka at the beach. Just living with him was almost unbearable but if it meant keeping an eye on him, I would gladly do it.<p>

I knew he loved Maka. He told me as much during the festival. But no matter what he did, no matter how hard he tried, I would be the one to save her.

Her…

I breathed out.

I couldn't believe I was stupid enough to think she was guy. For months we lived under the same roof and yet I couldn't figure anything out.

When we first met, she was just some person who got on my nerves, some punk pipsqueak who was easily bullied. But when we were attacked by that Evil soul at the park…I realized that there was something more about her. She was strong. Maybe even stronger than me. Our souls connected so easily, so smoothly, it was as if we had always known each other.

As I got to know the person named Maka, I started to grow confused. These feelings…they confused me entirely. And when I met Maria, I kept feeling as if she was someone I knew. That was stupid of me. If I compared them, they were exactly the same.

I sort of wished I had known Maka was a girl earlier.

If I had known earlier, then I wouldn't have been so troubled by her presence.

"Are you ready? Soul?" Kid's golden eyes stared into me.

My brother by bond….

I grinned at him, confirming both of our motives. "Hell yeah."

_Maka, I'll save you…I'll get you back no matter what!_

We advanced into Shibusen with the moon up high, laughing at our youth.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Black Star," I whispered as we all hurriedly walked down the hall.<p>

"What, Soul?"

"Have you fixed things with Tsubaki?"

He looked ahead down the hall. "Not yet."

I sighed, annoyed. "When the hell are you going to tell her?"

"When I do!" he snapped. I could see him blush.

Months ago, he had confided in me (we were at a hot springs) that he wanted to be with someone. I had no idea who it was until I saw him with Tsubaki. The way he talked to her and acted around her…well, it was pretty obvious he was in love with her. So I asked him if it was her. He denied it but I forced it out of him anyway.

"Keep waiting and someone's going to snatch her away," I joked but then immediately regretted it. _Damn it. Maka, do you know any other guys besides us? I already have one rival to deal with. Don't make my load any heavier!_

"What the hell? She goes to an all-girl's school." Black Star glanced at Tsubaki.

"Soul, are you sure we're in the correct hall?" Kid looked around, doubtful. "I don't sense anything."

"It was in here," I growled. "Just a bit further down the hall."

He slowed his pace to walk next to me; everyone was ahead of us now so we had some privacy to talk.

"How could you let Maka be kidnapped?" he whispered angrily. "Did you not _try_ to save her?"

"I couldn't do anything!" I said defensively. "That Evil soul's no ordinary soul."

"I am aware of that," he said.

"How do you know? I didn't say anything other than that Maka was taken away." I glared at him through the moonlight spilling in from the windows.

"I've known all along. Do not think for even a second that you know more about Maka than I do because you don't."

"She's not some bug to be studied," I said, my blood boiling.

"Indeed she is not." He scowled at the floor like a kid. "If you hadn't interrupted, her lips would have been mine. Twice I failed because of you. You don't know how much I hate you for those times."

"What the hell!" I gripped my fists. "Stop putting your moves on Maka!"

"Make me." He smirked evilly.

Damn him…!

I stuck out my leg to the side.

He tripped over it with such a terrible face on; I should've taken a picture. Feeling satisfied, I continued on my way…

Until Kid grabbed my ankle, sending me flat on my face.

"Freakin' bastard! I'll kill you!" we both hollered as we began wrestling on the ground. I didn't care if he the son of some important guy; I was going to snap his neck right now!

"Ah! You two, please don't fight!" Tsubaki ran over to us but then Black Star gasped.

"Shut up! I hear something!"

Kid and I stopped fighting; he was gripping my hair and I was clenching his neck. Everyone held their breaths.

We heard something moving down the hall. It sounded like moving metal; it was coming closer to us from within the darkness. If it was metal, than that could have only been one thing: the Evil soul.

"It's here!" Black Star held out his hand and Tsubaki appeared in her Weapon form as quick as lightening for him to use. The Thompson sisters too transformed and Kid grabbed them.

The chains struck out from the Portal that was slowly coming into view.

_That's where Maka is…!_

I had to get to it.

"Get to that Portal!" I commanded, dodging the incoming barrage of chains.

"What the hell? What weak links! Tsubaki! Let's show this thing how to really use chains!" Black Star looked as if he was having the time of his life. Tsubaki transformed into a large shuriken and he threw her forward, cutting a path for me. "Now! Run!" he shouted.

I darted forward. Almost there…!

But as I expected, more chain erupted forth. They clanged and bashed together, screeching next to my ears and making me want to destroy them all just to get some silence. I transformed my arm into scythe and cut them down.

_I guess I should thank my family for giving me Weapon blood._

I tried to get to the Portal but the Evil soul seemed determined to keep us away. Damn it…!

"There's only going to be enough time for one of us to get inside!" called Kid, as he shot down more chains.

We both looked at each other.

Kid gritted his teeth and blasted more chains out of frustration. He seemed to understand something, and probably knowing that made him angry…hate me with complete disgust. He aimed his pistols to the links of metal protecting the Portal.

"Soul!" he shouted. I took that as my queue to start running. "You better bring Maka back!" He pulled the trigger and in an instant, my path was cleared. With nothing in my way now, I jumped toward the Portal.

"Like hell I'd let that idiot get away again!" As I hit the Portal, I felt my body grow cold, as if I had jumped into a freezing pool. But the sensation only lasted a second. Soon, my body was draped in darkness and everything went quiet.

* * *

><p>I kept my eyes open.<p>

I wanted to see her.

I wanted to make sure she was okay.

My body twisted and turned through the long dark tunnel. And then suddenly, I was dropped down onto something smooth and cold to the tough. Marble? I could have recognized a marble surface through anything; my mother loved marble.

Ugh…

My vision was blurry but I could still hear. Someone had squeaked like a mouse at me.

Now _that _was something I could have recognized even miles away.

I looked up, and there she was. Somehow, she was in a black dress that really suited her.

My eyes opened wide.

"Maka."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time on Eat My Soul!<strong>

_"What do you mean?"_

_"That can't be right!"_

_"I have to...go back?"  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> AND AT LAST I SEEEEE THE LIIIIIIGHT! AND IT'S LIKE, THE FOOOOG HAS LIFTEEEEEED! So I found out what my problem with this story was: I'm getting used to it. Nuuuuu! Because I got used to writing this story, I began being lazy with things. That's not good. And sorry for the lame Author's Note. I've been finding myself a tad busy with things. Pfft. I'll still find some time to write, though. I noticed that I have a habit of forgetting to write some words. Like, "She tackled the monster's." The monster's what? Baaaahh! It's like a fill in game, ain't it?

Thanks everyone for reading the last chapter! It's been a long time so to my old readers, thanks for sticking with me. And to my new readers, I hope you'll enjoy Eat My Soul!

See you all in the next chapter! :D


	25. My Red Dress!

**Story Title:** Eat My Soul

**Rating:** T for Teen

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Action/Slice-of-Life

**Synopsis:** Maka's mission is to transfer to Shibusen Academy in order to find the whereabouts of an Evil soul. But the thing is…it's an all-boy's school.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Five<strong>

**My Red Dress!**

* * *

><p>"Professor Shinigami?" I gasped.<p>

"I was afraid they'd take to you, Maka, and it seems they have." He walked into the light. It was definitely Professor Shinigami. Tall dark and…skull-like.

I picked myself up from the floor, my black dress rustling from my movement, and stared up at him, too shocked for words. "What are you doing here?"

"It seems the Evil soul has become much too strong. It's taken us both captive. Dear me…" He sighed lightly and somehow kept his usual cheerful mood. "But! I can take you out of here, but only you."

"Why only me?"

"We're in a sort of captured space," he explained. "Being here limits my powers, unfortunately."

"Then you should go!" I said earnestly. "You have more power than I do! You'll be able to destroy the Evil soul once you're out of here, right?"

"No, no, that's not how it works," he denied.

I stared at him. "Huh?"

"If I go out then you'll be trapped in here with no way to escape. The Portal is connected to the Evil soul as well as the outsider providing it. So if I destroy the Evil soul, then…"

"Then I'll die," I finished quietly.

"Children are the future."

"But…! If it's for the sake of everyone then I'll…!"

_Choose to die._

I suddenly thought of Soul and my breath stopped.

"No, that's not your decision to make." Professor Shinigami shook his head. "I brought you into this mess and I'll take you out of it. I'm sorry it had to end this way."

"End? What do you mean?"

Professor Shinigami stared into me with the hollow of his eyes. "Maka, after I've released you from this prison…"

His words…

"Please, I want you to…"

Were like knives…

"Leave Shibusen."

All over my heart.

I didn't know what to say to that. Leave Shibusen? So suddenly?

"Why do I have to leave Shibusen?" I asked, my voice rising. This couldn't be happening. I had to transfer out? What the hell! I wasn't even done with my mission yet! _Professor Shinigami, are you serious?_ I promised you and myself that I would finish this mission no matter what and suddenly it's just going to…end…like…this? "Leaving so suddenly like this…. That can't be right! I thought I would be the one to kill the Evil soul."

"How can you do that in here?" Professor Shinigami's voice grew stern and I flinched. "Realize your own strength and weaknesses. If this Evil can contain me like this then how do you expect to win against it?"

"I'll…" I couldn't finish. My voice lodged in my throat.

He was right. How was I supposed to beat something that even Professor Shinigami had trouble with? It was beyond me.

Everything.

From the beginning.

It was all useless.

"I was wrong from the beginning," Professor Shinigami lamented. "You weren't strong enough for this, and I would have to pay for it."

I wasn't strong enough….

"I should have chosen my son over you."

Someone else was more suitable for the job….

"I am…disappointed in you, Maka."

Disappointed…in me.

Heh.

I guess that was something inevitable.

I was always disappointing everyone…especially the ones I loved…

Knowing that hurt more than anything else.

"I have to…go back?" I whispered. My head was down, my hands were clutching my dress, and my soul was enveloped in a disgusting darkness.

I felt the lights in my own eyes fade away.

"It is necessary. I'm sorry, Maka." Professor Shinigami placed his hand atop my shoulder kindly. It felt strong and supportive, something that I just couldn't become. "I'll send you back now. When you return, please leave as soon as possible. No one must know about you."

I nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Then I'll start."

Professor Shinigami raised his hand toward the ceiling and shot out his Soul Drive. Funny, it kind of looked familiar. Have I seen it before? Somewhere…?

Any more thoughts were drowned out. Beams of lights fell upon my skin like pillars. They joined to create a spotlight for me. Soon enough, my body began rising from the floor.

"Remember what you must do," said Professor Shinigami.

"Yes, sir," I said, trying hard not to look sad.

Before my vision was taken by the light, I looked down at myself.

_This black dress…_

_I wonder whose it is._

_Is it mine?_

* * *

><p>Professor Shinigami had transported me back to Shibusen Dorms. I was standing in front of the entrance. Everything was very clean.<p>

I wondered if it was just me but…the world seemed very dark and grey, as if everything had lost its color. Maybe it was just me…

I was feeling rather down.

But if Professor Shinigami ordered it, I would leave.

I grabbed hold of the door, opened it, and walked straight to my dorm room. I wondered if they were there.

"I'm home," I called softly as I entered our house. Everyone was there, as if waiting for me. The television wasn't on so I wondered what they were talking about.

"Maka?" Soul ran right over to me and grabbed both my shoulders, shaking me. "Are…are you really here? I thought you were taken into that Portal!"

"About that…" I looked around at them. "I managed to get out with Professor Shinigami's help."

"So that's it," breathed out Soul, relieved.

I didn't want to look at his face. If I did, then it would have made leaving that much harder. But I had already decided. "Everyone, I have something to tell you." They gave me their full attention which frightened me a little; there would be no stopping now. I had to tell them. I had to…go back.

"I'm…" I clutched my chest. It was starting to hurt. "Going back."

Soul let go of me.

"Going back? Back where?" asked Black Star, alarmed. He climbed over the sofa and stood a few steps behind Soul. He looked worried.

"Back to my old school," I said, not meeting his gaze.

"Going back…" Kid, who was sitting on the sofa, looked paralyzed. "Why?" he asked desperately. He looked at me.

"Things have come up," I said, faking a cheerful voice. "So I have to go back!"

"What! That's not…that's not good enough! A reason like that…it's not good enough to leave! Right, guys? …Guys?" Black Star looked at Soul and Kid for agreement but they kept silent. "But Maka's…Maka's part of the gang. He's one of us. He can't leave…." His voice grew quieter until he wasn't talking at all anymore.

"I'm sorry Black Star," I said. "It was fun watching those old samurai movies with you."

"Y-yeah!" he said, his eyes brightening again. "Samurais! Maka, you can't leave until we watch another one! No, that's not…you can't leave until we have our own samurai showdown at sunset! It'll be just like the movies but more awesome! Right…?"

I smiled at him. "You're my best friend, you know? But I…still have to go." He stared at the floor. "I'm sorry, Black Star," I said, still forcing a smile.

Black Star sniffed and turned his back to me angrily. "Fine! Do whatever you want! It's not like…it's not like I care! Damn you, Maka! Go to hell!"

"Maka, I…!" Kid quickly stood up, looking as if he had something important to say, but he held himself back. "I…did…Shinigami say anything about why you have to go back?" His eyes were desperately searching for an answer.

"I failed my mission," I breathed out. "It was impossible for me. So I have no more reason to be here."

Kid muttered something but I couldn't hear him: "I can't be your reason?" He kept his head down. I saw that he was gripping his fists and they were shaking slightly.

I looked up at the one person who hadn't spoken yet. "So, I guess this is…good bye."

He looked at me with those beautiful red eyes, looking so sad that it broke my heart.

I flicked his forehead, chuckling lightly. He held the spot that I touched, still looking sad. "What's with that look, Soul? Head up! After I leave, we'll just act normal, as if nothing had ever happened!" I said.

"…What?" His voice was nothing more than a whisper.

"We'll go back to our old lives," I said, smiling.

_Please, somebody…_

"We'll act as if nothing ever happened."

_My heart is breaking…it's tearing apart…it's ripping me in two…_

"As if I had never come here."

_Please, somebody…_

_Stop me from saying anything more…!_

Soul reached out with his hand and pressed me against him, hugging me tightly but tenderly, lovingly….

"What are you saying?" he said. "I didn't understand a word that you just said."

"Soul?" My heart was thumping more quickly than usual but I didn't mind. This felt like the last time we would embrace…so I didn't mind if my heart ran at full speed.

"I told you to stop talking with that nerd vocabulary of yours." He didn't release his hold on me, he just kept me close to him. "Just stop. Stop…talking…."

I raised my arms and held him back.

Just for this moment, I was allowed to stay silent.

But I felt something move in my chest. It was telling me to stop everything. It was telling me I _had_ to talk, I _had_ to go.

_That's right…_

_I…what was I doing?_

_I had to go._

I pushed Soul away and looked at him. "I have to go."

I walked past him and headed to my room.

I thought I heard Soul call out to me but I ignored him.

* * *

><p>I packed everything I had into my blue bag. I never had much to begin with….<p>

What I had was small, and little, but I cherished them.

Even now.

My friends…thank you.

I zipped my blue bag and after doing some breathing exercises, I headed into the living room where Kid was waiting for me.

"Kid?" I blinked at him. I hadn't expected him to see me off. In fact, I hadn't expected any of them to do so. But Kid was there, looking only at me. He was also blocking the entrance.

"Maka," he said tenderly, "you're really going, huh?"

"I am." I walked toward him. "I'm leaving now."

He didn't move.

"I have to go now."

Still, he didn't move.

"Kid, please get out of my way."

"Are you just going to leave without saying anything to me?"

"Eh?"

"It seems…that he and I both lost." He stroked my cheek, looking into my eyes. "There's never going to be someone like you in our lives."

I suddenly felt like crying.

"Of course," I joked. "I'm the one and only Maka!"

"The one and only," he said, smiling. "The one and only person for…"

He didn't finish what he wanted to say.

He slid his fingers away from me. His arm dropped limply to his side. "Go, before I try to stop you." He stepped to the side, allowing me to pass.

"Actually…" Black Star came in from the kitchen. "He means before _I_ try to kill you." He was talking tough but his face was contorted with tears. He sniffed loudly.

I looked at them both.

"Kid…Black Star…thank you."

Before they could see me hold back my tears, I took the door knob, twisted it, and opened the door.

And then I was gone from dorm room two-four-six.

* * *

><p>"Tsubaki? Yeah, it's me. Ah, I'm doing fine. Actually, I'm calling because I've decided to come back permanently. No, no, nothing happened with the guys. It was my own choice…no, that's a lie. I…failed my mission…so I'm coming back home. Yes, I'm completely fine! Don't worry…. No, I don't need you guys to pick me up. I'm already on my way. Okay…mmhmm…I'll see you guys soon, then. Bye."<p>

I hung up the payphone and stepped outside into the autumn cold. A car rushed past me and I jerked back a little.

I still didn't like cars much.

I looked up at the trees, hoping that their vibrant colors would paint themselves onto my gray heart. I tilted my head.

Strange…

The world still looked dull and without color. Now that I thought about it, the only real color I had seen was Soul's eyes.

_I guess I'm going crazy._

I sighed. I didn't feel like walking. I just wanted to sit down and rest. But that would've wasted time; I wanted to go back to Meister Dorms before it became dark. I forced myself to start marching down the sidewalk.

Shibusen was already long gone in my sight.

Soul hadn't said good bye.

_Forget about it._

_He's in the past._

_I had wanted this, anyway._

_To leave and not be tied down by anything._

_To leave with no regrets._

_But…_

_I guess there was one thing I regret._

_If I had the power to turn back time…_

_I would go to that moment…_

_And stop myself from doing anything at all._

_But if I did that…_

_I wouldn't have experienced such kind moments…_

_Sad moments…_

_Happy moments…_

_With everyone._

_Yes…with everyone._

I gripped my blue bag and quickened my pace.

I kept hearing Soul's voice in my head, calling me back.

But I shunned him out. There was no going back. I could only move forward. In time, if I lived every day, then in time, I would learn to forget about my regret.

In time, I would start living again.

In time, I would forget about him.

_Time, why do you hurt me like this?_

_Just make me forget already._

I heard Soul's voice again. I stopped walking and held my ears, closing my eyes, closing him out.

No, I didn't want to hear his voice. It hurt too much.

Another voice came into my head. It was telling me to go back to Meister Academy. I listened to that voice and continued walking.

"_Maka! Come back!"_

I stopped again.

Why was Soul still in my head? Why couldn't I shut him out? Damn it…!

I pressed my hands against my ears and crouched down. "Shut up, I don't want to listen to you."

"_Maka!"_

"There's nothing for me back there. I have no reason to go back…!"

"_Come back!"_

"Didn't you just hear me? I failed my mission. Professor Shinigami told me I wasn't the right one!"

"_Maka! Come back!"_

"I failed my mission, Soul! What the hell am I good for now! Just shut up and get out of my mind!"

"_Maka, are you just going to stay in your little illusionary world forever?"_

"…What?" I looked up, searching for Soul but he was nowhere in sight. What did he mean by that? My illusionary world? This was the real world, wasn't it? What was he talking about?

Before I knew it, I was running back to the payphone.

I had to check something.

My soul was calling for it…!

I dialed Tsubaki's number and she picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" she said politely.

"Tsubaki! It's Maka! I need you to tell me something!" I shouted into the receiver.

"Y-yes? What is it, Maka?"

"How does our dorm room look like!"

"H-how…you ask? But you know how it looks like. Why are you asking?"

"Just answer my question!"

"It's…the same as usual, Maka. Don't worry about anything being strange when you come back."

I hung up on her, my hands shaking.

What…was that?

Who else could I check with?

His face came into my head and I immediately began dialing the number.

After that time…we never spoke of it again! It was a secret only between us so…!

"What?" Soul still sounded depressed.

"It's me, Maka!"

"M-Maka? What're you…what're you calling for?"

"Tell me what happened at the festival!" I shouted. "Tell me what you meant by doing that to me!"

"W-what?"

"Tell me, Soul! What did you mean at that time!"

"At that time, you say…" his voice was faltering, "but I…we never did anything at the festival, Maka."

And there was the truth.

It wasn't this guy who had been calling me.

It was Soul.

The real Soul.

"Hey, Soul?" I dropped my blue bag. It landed with a thud next to my leg.

"What, Maka?"

I took a deep breath. "THANKS FOR WAKING ME UP!"

* * *

><p>My eyes snapped open and the first person I saw was Soul. He was holding my upper body in his arms.<p>

"Maka!" He looked completely relieved to see me awake. "Finally, you're awake…."

"Yeah, I am." I reached up to touch his face. He felt warm which assured me I was really awake. "Thanks."

He smirked. "Yeah."

I looked at him. "What are you wearing?"

He wasn't wearing his casual clothes but a black suit and tie.

"I could ask you the same thing," he said, indicating my dress.

I blushed. "I don't know where this dress came from."

"Same thing with this suit."

"How did you get here?"

"I jumped into the Portal, though I had everyone's help for that."

"Where are they?"

"Outside, waiting for us."

I looked around at the dim room. "Do you know where we are?"

He shook his head. "No, I don't. But where's that person you were talking to?"

I glared at the marble floor. "That wasn't a person at all. That was another part of the Evil."

"Very good." A chilling voice crawled up my spine. Soul and I raised our guards.

Someone stepped out from the dark corner. I wasn't surprised to see him in that form. After all, we were friends.

Kid walked over to us with his hands behind his back. "How did you know?" he asked mildly.

"Professor Shinigami told me," I replied coldly.

"Ah, but didn't that man tell also say you weren't worthy of the job?"

"Of course not. He said just the opposite." I looked up and down at him. "Mind showing us your real form now? Your little trick isn't working."

The third part of the whole. The torso…the mirror.

"Hm." It tilted his head, and like the spinning of a mirror, Black Star was suddenly before us, smiling like usual but with an essence of evil in his eyes. "You like this better, Maka? After all, who can say no to the awesome, most handsome Black Star!"

"It's sort of creeping me out," said Soul and I smiled at him.

"Creeping you out, you say?" The Evil spun and turned into Soul. "I've seen what you've been through, Soul _'Eater'_. Don't you dare deny me."

Soul didn't say anything.

"How sad, how sad. All your friends have left you." The Evil pulled his hands up and pretended to play the piano. "Even your only talent has left you. Ah, but _that's right_…you chose to leave those things behind. No shame, no glory, after all. For a cool guy like you, the lone wolf path is the best. No one will be there to judge you. No one will be there to see you fall. In fact, no one will be there _at all!_ No one means no more embarrassment, _am I right?_"

"You shut the hell up!" I screamed, getting to my feet. "You don't know Soul! Don't talk like you know everything!"

"Maka…" Soul looked up at me.

"And as for _you_…" Like the shutters on a camera, the Evil transformed into _me_. It sneered and mocked me. "Always looking for approval. Always chasing after important things. Why? Why do you do so? Ah, _that's right_. You want to be _needed_! If you chase important things, then maybe you'll be important yourself! Your parents wounded you that badly _after all_! And the thing about you never going back on promises or your own decisions…_those are just lies_. You just want to seem sincere when in fact you're a _calculating and cold person inside!_"

It laughed at me.

"I can't believe myself!" it rejoiced. "I'm such a _stupid person_! I can't believe I let a simple illusion get to me! I'm a liar. A fake. I can't even listen to my own heart because my _head is so full of dirt!_ Hey, aren't you proud of yourself, Maka? You turned out to be such a _worthless person in the end_. Have you ever done something that didn't _require you to be saved in any way_? _Well?_"

I couldn't say anything.

"See! I told you! After all, as a mirror, I represent your inner heart! Your inner desires! All lies and secrets are useless against me!"

Suddenly, Soul sprinted from the floor and punched the Evil right in the stomach. Not with his Weapon blood, but with his bare fist. The Evil was taken by surprise, having thought it had us in its grasp. Instead of coughing out blood like a normal person, the fake Maka was suddenly inside a tall mirror within a decorated black frame. At the very top of the frame was a swallowtail butterfly and trailing down after it was smaller ones.

The mirror cracked from Soul's punch.

"It's like what Maka said," he muttered to the mirror. "Don't talk like you know everything!" He turned to me and held out his hand. "Maka!"

"Got it!" I grabbed his hand and he turned into a scythe. Using all of my strength, all of my soul, I slashed at the mirror.

I heard the sound of breaking glass.

"D-damn you!" said the fake Maka within the mirror. It was holding onto her right eye. I saw that it was bleeding. "You'll never become stronger than I…!"

I grinned at it, still pressing Soul onto the cracked mirror. "We're already stronger!"

My heart pounded against my chest and I could feel the scythe vibrate under my hands.

What…what was this feeling?

I felt Soul's heart come into my soul, his power.

It reached into me, resonating.

Resonating….

"So we definitely won't lose to you!" I shouted. With that, my dress suddenly changed; it looked different from before. I felt comfortable in it, as if I had always worn it. And I liked the color more too.

A beautiful red.

I faced the Maka with the black dress, and the Maka faced the one with the red dress. We were fighting for control over our souls. The only thing separating us was the mirror. It was as if…if I broke the mirror, then the fake Maka would be there, still bleeding. But it was inside the mirror, and I had to destroy it!

But then the mirror itself suddenly spun and knocked me backward. "We'll meet again, little ones…" said the fake me.

Before I could do anything, it hovered back into the darkness, disappearing.

"Damn it," I muttered under my breath.

Soul changed back into his human form. "We'll get it next time," he said. "But more importantly, how are we going to get out of here?" He looked around uncertainly.

"Hmm…I'm not sure."

Right when I had said that, I heard someone's voice. It was very familiar.

"Maka! Soul!" Professor Shinigami called from somewhere. "Are you all right?"

"You're…the real Professor Shinigami, right?" I called.

"What? Of course I am!" he replied quickly. "And you two need to get out right now! That Portal you're in is collapsing!"

"Collapsing?" shouted both Soul and I. The room instantly began rumbling, as if an earthquake was headed our way.

"Yes, collapsing! Hold still while I get you two you of there!"

"A-all right. As long as you're the real Professor Shinigami…" I said.

Soul took my hand and I held his back.

In a moment, a black Portal appeared in front of us.

"Jump inside and you two will come back to Shibusen!" said Professor Shinigami. "Now hurry!"

We both jumped in at the same time.

* * *

><p>After some twisting and turning in dark tunnels, we landed in a pile in a familiar room.<p>

It was Professor Shinigami's office.

"We're back," I breathed.

"Get off me!" Soul shoved me away from him, his face red.

"Wha…hey! At least warn me before you push me away!"

"I did warn you! I said for you to get off!"

"And then you shoved me right after!"

Soul was about to retort when someone cleared his throat. It was Professor Shinigami.

"S-s-s-s-sir! I'm so sorry for all the trouble I've caused!" I said, getting on and bowing low to his towering figure. Soul just sat where he was at and rubbed the back of neck, looking away.

Professor Shinigami popped his hands into an "O-K" sign. "As long as you're fine, Maka and Soul! We were all so worried."

"We?" I repeated. Before I knew it, I was grabbed by three pairs of arms and three pairs of voices were crying all over me.

"Maka! I…I…I was so worried! A-a-after Soul jumped in no one came out!" cried Tsubaki, sniffing loudly.

"I can't believe you're alive! I thought we'd never see each other again! Stop scaring me!" shouted Liz.

"Maka! Maka! Did you beat up that Evil soul? We missed you!" Patty was grabbing my arm, Tsubaki was hugging me around my neck and Liz was grabbing my waist.

"S-sorry…for making you all worried about me." I hugged my friends, wanting to say more to them but…I knew no words would be able to express just how much I loved them and was grateful to them.

"Hey!" Black Star ran toward me, his arms spread out. "Maka! You're back!"

The girls let go of me and I held out my arms to him. "Black Star!"

Suddenly, he punched me across the face. I was too shocked to even feel the pain.

"Black Star!" screamed Tsubaki.

"That's for making everyone worried!" he said. "Including me!"

"Black Star!" Kid walked next to him, narrowing his eyes. "If you use violence again then I won't hold myself back either."

"Bring it on, pretty boy!"

"Stop, you two!" pleaded Tsubaki.

"Yes, please, stop," I grunted. I held onto my cheek. "Geez, I was just in a fight. I don't want to get into another one."

Kid walked over to me. "Maka, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" He brushed his fingertips against my forehead, pushing my bangs away.

"He's fine." Soul stood up, grabbed my wrist and then pulled me behind him. He and Kid glared at each other for a moment, but it seemed much longer because none of them were talking.

"It seems you were successful in brining Maka back," said Kid tonelessly.

"Seems that way," replied Soul.

"…Took you long enough." Kid turned his back to him and Soul raised his fist.

"Why you little…!"

"Now, now!" Professor Shinigami bounced in between them. "Let's leave our squabbles for later, shall we? Maka and Soul are back safe and sound so there's no need for more violence!"

"Professor," I said slowly, "how did…why are we…"

He looked at me. "I must speak with Maka alone, everyone. Please leave us."

The girls said nothing but looked worried for me. Black Star had a look on his face that said he wanted to stay but he complied with Professor Shinigami's plea. However, Soul and Kid were more reluctant to go.

"I'm Maka's Weapon. Whatever he hears, I'll hear as well," said Soul, stepping next to me.

"Father, I wish to hear what you have to say about the Evil soul as well," said Kid.

I blinked. "Hey, Kid. Can you…turn around for a sec?"

He looked at me. "What?"

"Just…turn your back to me. Professor, can you do the same as well?"

The two looked at each other, shrugged, and then turned their backs to face me. Soul said something but I shushed him.

Their backs…I knew it!

No wonder Kid's back seemed familiar to me!

He carried the same air as Professor Shinigami…he even looked like him a bit what with the all the black he usually wore! Why hadn't I seen it before?

"Kid…who did you say your father was?" I asked.

He turned back around. "I am the son of Shinigami."

"E-EH? Wha! How! When..! Why…?" I couldn't put my words into sentences. "Since when!"

"Since I was born," he said simply.

"Did you know?" I asked Soul.

"Yeah." He had on a look that I couldn't read.

I turned my head to everyone else. "Did all of you know?"

"Of course we did," they said in unison.

"So…I was the only one who didn't know?"

Kid chuckled and walked over to me. "It seems that way." He patted my head as I looked up at him, mouth agape and eyes wide open in shock.

"Everyone, I need to talk with Maka _alone_!" said Professor Shinigami but his voice was drowned out by everyone's chatter about Kid, Professor Shinigami, and me being stupid.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time on Eat My Soul!<strong>

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Stop being so concieted!"_

_"Don't you dare tell me that I don't know how it feels!"  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> AND IF ONLY THEY COULD FEEL IT TOO, THIS HAPPINESS I FEEL WITH YOU THEY'D KNOW...LOVE WILL FIND A WAAAY! That song is epic. Ahem, anyway. I have high hopes for this Evil mirror. See any mistakes? Point them out and I'll change 'em! I make more mistakes than I probably know which kills the story for some people. Graaaugh! I want the story to flow freely like the wind! Wheeee! Like, omg! I just thought of a new MakaxSoul story! But I probably won't write it soon, not with my KidxMaka story coming up. Well, I'll think of a way to write it.

Thanks everyone who read the last chapter! I read everyone's reviews and you guys always make my day. C:

And as always, thank you everyone for reading Eat My Soul! See you all in the next chapter! :D


	26. My Samurai Showdown!

**Story Title:** Eat My Soul

**Rating:** T for Teen

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Action/Slice-of-Life

**Synopsis:** Maka's mission is to transfer to Shibusen Academy in order to find the whereabouts of an Evil soul. But the thing is…it's an all-boy's school.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Six<strong>

**My Samurai Showdown!**

* * *

><p>It took Professor Shinigami approximately ten minutes to shut us all up. He ushered everyone from the room, leaving only me. Soul and Kid had argued all the way to the exit but Professor Shinigami wouldn't have it; they had to leave. Though, I didn't mind being alone during Professor Shinigami's talk.<p>

The great death God sighed and strode back to me, looking weary from the strength he had to use to get rid of everyone. "I'm sorry about that, Maka."

"It's okay," I said.

"Your friends care very much about you." He eyed me.

"Yeah…they do." I found myself smiling at the thought of them all. "So I assume you wanted to talk about the Evil?"

"That, and something else."

"Something else?"

I must have looked worried because he then said with a light wave of his giant foam hand, "It's nothing serious. I just wanted to ask you how you were doing at Shibusen. So…how are you?"

"Oh! I'm doing very well! Shibusen was a bit difficult getting used to but after a while, I found it was no different than Meister."

"Good, good, very good. And how are your classes? Classmates?"

"I'm at the top of my class," I said with a bright grin. "And everyone treats me well. Well, I have a little competition going on with Ox Ford but…" I chuckled, scratching my check.

"Do you like being here at Shibusen, Maka?" His question was a general one but the way he said it made me feel like something was at stake.

"Yes, I do," I answered firmly. There was nothing to it: I liked being at Shibusen with everyone.

"Hmm, that's good, that's good."

"Sir…is my liking Shibusen affecting my mission in any way? Is it affecting the Evil?"

"No, no, you're fine. What's affecting the Evil isn't you. It's someone else."

My eyes opened a little more. "Do you know who it is?"

He shook his head.

"Will I be able to find this person?" I asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. Maybe you already know this person, or maybe you do not." Right then, I remembered the vision I had when the Evil soul passed through me those many months ago. "There are too many possible causes and I cannot find the correct one. Though that fight the Evil's torso was very stupendous!" he added in happily. "Though I couldn't see it, I could sense your soul. It was very powerful, like a blast! You and Soul make a great team."

"Y-you're not angry?" I asked tentatively.

"Angry?"

"W-well…b-because Soul's my partner, I didn't want to lie to him so I…kind of…sort of…"

"You told him."

"Yes, I'm sorry!" I clapped my hands together and bowed to him but he simply waved my gesture away.

"It was inevitable that, as partners, you'd want to tell him. I'm not mad, and I don't blame you for anything."

I breathed out in relief. And then as I remembered my list of questions, I shouted out, "Ah! That's right! How did you know about the kidnap? And you're Kid's father?"

"Er, um, yes, I'm Kid's father. I never told you because the subject was never brought up. The same goes for Kid as well…probably."

"P-probably?" I repeated. "All this time…he knew I was a girl all this time!"

"My child has a way of sneaking into my room and listening in on my conversations…. That being said, he's known you for a long time, Maka."

"What?" I blinked. "But we met _after_ I transferred to Shibusen."

"Yes, officially that is. But enough my son's past. If he hadn't called for me, both you and Soul would have been trapped in that Portal forever." He shivered at the thought.

"_Kid_ was the one who brought you to help?"

"Yes. It was the first time I've seen him panicked. He said he wasn't strong enough to help his friends…and that I should do this one thing for him." Professor Shinigami sighed. "It's been a long time since my son has asked for my help. Too long in fact…"

I didn't say anything. He seemed to want this moment for himself….

"Anyway!" said Professor Shinigami brightly, straightening up again. "Although you didn't destroy the torso, you managed to injure it and I daresay it'll take more than a few weeks for it to fully recover, maybe a month at most. Until then, I wish for you to track it down and get rid of it. That mirror…has a way of showing us what we fear most but what's even worse than that: what we want the most."

"What about the hands, Professor? It's been alive for far too long if you ask me."

He chuckled. "Hmm, maybe it has. But since the torso is the injured one, we'll have to focus on it instead."

I nodded. "Yes, sir."

He turned around so that his back faced me. "That is all. You may leave to be with your friends again. I'm sure they're all dying to ask you what we talked about."

I laughed. "I'll make sure to only tell Soul." I bowed to him. "Well, then, I'll be going now." I straightened up and made to leave but he spoke again.

"Ah, I almost forgot…."

I turned over my shoulder.

Professor Shinigami was looking at me again, his skull mask concealing his real emotions. "Keep an eye on Kid."

I hesitated. "Is something wrong with him?"

"No, but I fear something _may_ go wrong with him. His powers…they're not as strong as before."

I smiled at him. "Don't worry, Professor Shinigami. I'll make sure to keep him safe."

* * *

><p>When I exited his office, everyone was there and promptly began barging me with questions about what we talked about and if anything happened. I shook them off, saying that I was tired and they reluctantly let me slide. Tsubaki and the girls went back to Meister Dorms and I, along with the guys, walked back to our house. The entire walk there, I kept silent. I was thinking about Kid.<p>

His powers weren't as strong as before?

Why was that?

I looked up at his back. He didn't seem any different from usual. Maybe it was because Professor Shinigami was his father and that was why he noticed it. I folded my arms, lost in thought.

But then I suddenly began thinking about the mirror. What it said…wasn't the entire truth…but it was still something that was buried deep in my heart. _Ugh, no, don't think about it. It'll only depress you._ But I couldn't stop thinking about it. Especially about Soul, too. What it had said about him…was that true? I felt a bit lonely that he hadn't confided in me about his past. But then again, I hadn't either.

I knew we weren't strangers, but how much did I really know about Soul? What parts of his past hadn't he told me yet? And why was I letting my own past hang in midair?

_Ugh, this kind of thinking is stupid. Just stop it…._

"Maka!" screamed Black Star angrily, right into my ear.

I became dazed from the volume and couldn't focus my thoughts until I shut my eyes and shook my head. Finally, I screamed back, "What the hell, Black Star!"

"I've been trying to get your attention, idiot!" he said. "What? Were you thinking about something?" He eyed me suspiciously.

I sighed. "Not really."

"Is something wrong?" Kid looked over his shoulder at me.

"No, nothing's wrong!" I laughed off my worries though they were still there. "Ah! We're here! Let's go inside, I'm starving! Soul, it's your turn to cook!"

"What? I cooked yesterday!" he complained.

"I want you to cook so you'll cook," I said tonelessly as I opened the door.

He grumbled something under his breath as he walked in behind me but I only smiled at him.

"Thanks, Soul."

* * *

><p>A few days later, I was still searching to that darn torso. It hadn't shown itself yet and I was getting agitated at finding it as soon as possible. Maybe there was a way to lure it out…but what?<p>

At the moment, I was in class, listening to Professor Stein talk about the insides of various endangered birds he'd like to see in person. He kept flipping a scalpel in his fingers as he talked, moving his arms animatedly. Behind me, Soul was reading a book but I knew better than to tell myself he'd sit down and actually read; I had caught him numerous times before using fake book covers in order to flip through comic books. Kid was trying to write his name on our homework, looking extremely concentrated. It was always a funny sight to see him try to make things as symmetrical as possible. And Black Star was sleeping, obviously. His mouth was left wide open as he slouched in his chair.

I sighed. _Of all people to sit in front of…._

When Professor Stein began lecturing about the workings of Portals, the last bell of the day rang and everyone immediately sprang into action though stopped as soon as our teacher gave us the evil eye. The students sat back down.

Professor Stein adjusted his glasses atop his nose and promptly assigned us our homework, though I had a feeling he made the load heavier just because his class got up when the bell rang.

Black Star was still sleeping and didn't wake until Soul nudged him.

"Oi, wake up. Class is over."

Black Star woke up with a jolt and, as if by instinct, punched Soul on the nose. They two boys began arguing after that but I stopped paying them any attention. I had to get to Kid.

Though he was at the door waiting for me.

"Kid!" I said sternly. "Where are you going after this?"

"Hm?" He tilted his head. "Are you going to ask me out on a date?" he whispered slyly.

I blushed as I gaped at him. "No! I'm not! I just want to know where you're going…to…go!"

"Hm, what a shame." He sighed, looking sad though I knew he was only teasing. "I'm going back home, of course. And then after that, I thought I'd go to the library to finish Professor Stein's assignment. Would you care to come with me?"

My answer was yes, but only because Professor Shinigami told me to keep an eye on his son. I opened my mouth to talk but suddenly, Black Star wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Sorry, Kid, but Maka and I have to go out today."

"What? We do?" I said, confused.

"Yeah. So come on! Let's go!"

"W-wait! I never agreed to going!" But I might as well have not been talking for all the attention Black Star gave me. He dragged me away from Kid and down the hall.

* * *

><p>"So? What do you want with me?" I asked, still being dragging my neck.<p>

Black Star didn't say anything. He didn't look at me either; he just kept walking down the hall with me in tow. Finally, when my neck felt like breaking, he suddenly stopped and dropped me on the floor.

"Ouch! What was that for?" I rubbed my neck as I got up.

"We're here!" he said happily, spreading his arms wide.

I looked in front of us. A familiar sign was hanging above a door and I grinned. "The nurse's office, huh?"

"Yup." Black Star opened the door and revealed a familiar setting. He walked inside and I followed.

"This is where you tried to scare me," I said fondly, looking around. I spotted the green lantern he had used sitting atop a desk and ran over to it. "Ha! It's still here."

"Of course it is. It's my personal light, though everyone keeps telling me it's the nurse's."

I laughed. "So what was the point in bringing me here?"

Black Star closed the door behind him. "You're going to tell me what's been wrong with you these past few days." He suddenly turned serious. "What's wrong?"

"I've been fine," I said, looking at him.

"Are you really?"

I couldn't say anything. He grinned at my silence.

"See? I've been waiting for you to talk but you never spoke a word about your troubles. Soul's been worried too."

My heart skipped a beat.

"When you're not there, he talks about you, you know. He's worried that mirror might have affected you in some way."

"He told you about the mirror?"

"Just that it was a mirror."

"Nothing else?"

He eyed me. "Was there something else he was supposed to tell me?"

"…No, there wasn't."

"You're doing it again!" he shouted, frustrated. "Always saying nothing's wrong when something _is_ wrong! Just spit it out! I've been worried about you for days and you won't even tell me what's wrong!"

"What's wrong with you? Maybe I want to deal with it on my own!"

"Stop being so conceited!" he yelled angrily. "We're your friends, aren't we? We have to depend on each other or else we wouldn't be any different from monsters!"

"What would you know about feeling like a monster!" I screamed, my temper flaring. "You're just a stupid little boy who always goes on and on about wanting to surpass God when in reality you're just chasing a useless dream! Just wake up already!"

"I've been awake! I've always been awake!"

"No, you're not! If you were, then you'd stop with this stupid argument!"

"I won't stop until you tell me what's bothering you!"

I've never seen Black Star this angry before. I knew that in a physical fight, he'd win for sure. But this…!

"I don't have anything to say to you!" I yelled back.

"Then talk to Soul! I don't care who, just stop thinking you're alone!"

"You don't know anything…" My voice trembled. "I'm always depending on you guys…always, every single time. I don't want to keep depending on everyone! Besides! You don't know how it feels to be kept in the dark! To know that the person you call your partner has a past you don't know anything about! The feeling of disgust, of thinking yourself unworthy of that knowledge…! You don't know how it feels to be left out!"

Suddenly, there was a blinding pain across my cheek. I realized that Black Star had punched me. I dropped against the floor and he knelt down, gripping the front of my collar. His hands were shaking. "Tsubaki!" he shouted. "For me, it was always Tsubaki! No one else!"

_Tsubaki?_

"When we first became partners, it killed me every time she said she was okay. Every time she said she was all right, that nothing was bothering her…it killed me every time. Knowing that there was something in her past still haunting her…but not fully knowing what it was…_it killed me!_ So…!" He raised his fist again and I knew what was coming. "Don't you dare tell me that I don't know how it feels!"

Before he could move, I drove my fist across his face and he stumbled backward, allowing me to quickly stand up. We were both breathing hard, as if we had just come out from a full blown fight.

"You love her," I breathed.

He was glaring up at me but nodded his head. "It was always Tsubaki. She's the only one who can bring me down to my lowest level…and not know it."

I looked down at the floor.

_What the hell was this?_

_Black Star and I…were the same._

_Why'd it take an argument and two punches to realize that?_

"You're really amazing," I said to him.

He blinked and his expression changed into a confused one. The sight was so familiar that it was funny.

It was the first day of school all over again.

"I'm sorry, Black Star. I guess I've been neglecting you. You're my best friend, you know that?"

He looked as if he was still waiting for more.

"And I promise to confide in you more. I'm actually glad you know why now." I stuck out my hand to him. "You're pretty good."

His face slowly changed expression. He beamed at me and took my hand firmly in his. "You're pretty good yourself."

"I think we can become honorable friends after this," I said.

"Yeah." He nodded his head.

And then we burst out laughing.

"We totally just had a samurai showdown right now!" said Black Star, holding in his stomach.

"Yup!"

"Maka, thanks for giving me a chance to learn more about you." Black Star opened his arms wide and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back but I felt him go rigid, as if he had turned into a frozen block of ice.

I pulled away. "Black Star?"

He was looking behind me, dazed. "Just now…"

"Huh?"

And then with his palms opened wide, he pressed his hand against my chest. I screamed and slapped him across his face as hard as I could. He flew toward one of the white beds.

Behind us, the door burst open and Soul barged in with a broom in hand. "What the hell? I thought I heard Maka scream!"

I couldn't say anything for the shock of having been groped paralyzed my voice. I just kept jabbing my finger at Black Star's direction and holding my chest with my other arm. Soul looked between me and Black Star (who was now kneeling atop the bed) and a look of horrified realization set on his face.

"You damn bastard! I can't believe you'd try anything with Maka! And at school too!" He pulled me behind him. "I trusted you, Black Star!"

Black Star held up his hand innocently. "Wait! It's not what it looks like!"

"It looks like you tried to do something with Maka that I won't say out loud because it makes me sick to my stomach!" bellowed Soul, brandishing the broom he was holding in front of him like a weapon.

"S-Soul! Maka's a…Maka's a…!"

"Maka's a what!"

Black Star crawled away from the bed and toward Soul. He then got up to his feet and whispered something into his friend's ear. Soul's eyes popped open and he hurriedly closed the door.

"You just found out right now?" he asked in a sort of constrained whisper.

Black Star nodded adamantly. "Yeah! Just now! When I…!" He looked at his hand and screamed. Soul pounded his head with the broom.

"Shut the hell up! We can't have anyone else knowing!"

"_Anyone else?_ Who the hell knows besides us! And how do _you_ know about Maka!"

"Forget about how I know!" ordered Soul; his face had turned a shade of red.

"Black Star…" I called quietly, still holding my chest. "I guess the secret's out now."

"Ma…Maka…you…you're a…!"

I nodded at him. There was nothing else I could do now. The secret was out.

He raised his finger at me and his face screwed up to show his horror and surprise. "You're a girl!"

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time on Eat My Soul!<strong>

_"It's your turn to go buy food."_

_"You don't look very good..."_

_"It's the same every time."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> And so...it begins. For Black Star, at least, ha ha! So I went to the dentist and now my mouth is friggen' sore. I can't chew food so now I gotta fast for an entire week, ha ha. Oohh, dear foods...please don't spoil on me...!

Thanks everyone who read the last chapter! And thanks everyone who read this chapter! Eat My Soul is here because of you guys!

And an extra special thanks to you all for giving this story more than four hundred reviews! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

See you all in the next chapter! :D


	27. My Illness!

**Story Title:** Eat My Soul

**Rating:** T for Teen

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Action/Slice-of-Life

**Synopsis:** Maka's mission is to transfer to Shibusen Academy in order to find the whereabouts of an Evil soul. But the thing is…it's an all-boy's school.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Seven<strong>

**My Illness!**

* * *

><p>I wondered how I could have ever pulled off the being a guy stunt for this long. Well, not really this long but it was long enough I guessed. First Kid, then Soul, and now Black Star. My entire family knew my true gender now and there was no going back. I just hoped Black Star wouldn't be too shocked. Though the way he was looking at me with his mouth wide open at a crooked angle, his nostrils flared, and his entire body shaking as he pointed a finger at me made me think, <em>"Huh. It seems…you're not taking this very good."<em>

Suddenly, Black Star grabbed Soul's shoulders and hid behind him like a little kid. "Who are you!" he shouted. I stared at him, my eyes opening just a bit wider. "A spy? I knew it! You were always too girly for a guy! But I thought that was what you were so…."

"I'm not a guy," I said loudly and clearly. "I'm a girl."

"Well, duh! I know that! I felt your womanhood! Though they were really small," he added in a whisper to Soul whose face blushed red.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it!" Soul moved so fast that if I hadn't been paying attention, his actions would've passed me by; he gripped Black Star's arm and flipped him over onto his back. Black Star landed on the ground with a loud thud. Dust sprang up and I waved it away. "Don't you have any shame? Talking about those sorts of things…."

I stared at him. "But…you talk about girls with big breasts kind of lot. What's the problem with Black Star's comment?" Though, I was angry at Black Star for talking about my lack of a rack. I would pummel him later.

"That's not…!" started Soul but Black Star had kicked him in the stomach. Soul fell over onto his side.

"Just shut up, everyone!" ordered Black Star. "Maka! Why're you at Shibusen? This is an all-boy's school!"

"I have to be here!" I said. "There's something I have to do and I won't leave until I finish it!"

"Something you have to do? Look, I know how it feels to like someone but going through all the trouble to dress up as a boy just to get close to him—"

"That's not it!" I said, stomping my foot. "It isn't for love! It's for myself!" I patted my hand over my heart and looked him right in the eyes. "As long as that person still needs me, I'll answer his call! And if he wants me to be here, then I'll be here! Selfish is what some people might call it, but I don't care. Until I complete my mission, I won't leave."

"Okay."

"…Hah?"

"I said okay."

I paused, looking at Black Star in disbelief. "You kind of destroyed my motivational speech."

"Only I can say cool things! You should know that by now, Maka." Black Star stood up and laughed. Walking over to me, he stuck out his hand. "This way, I'll get the last laugh."

I grinned and took his hand.

His hand was warm and strong and I took comfort in knowing he trusted me enough to let my gender go. Or maybe he was just an idiot. Well, either way…

I felt we were…hmm…I guess you could say…

Better friends than ever before.

"You'll tell me what this mission of yours is someday, right?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

Something stirred on the ground and I yelped out in surprise. It was Soul. I had completely forgotten about him…!

"Soul! Are you all right?" I ran over to him but he had already stood up, clutching at his stomach and looking dreadful.

"Thanks for remembering me…" he spit out.

"Ahaha…" I scratched at my cheek, embarrassed. "Sorry."

"It's fine." He waved me away and looked at Black Star. "Black Star…don't tell anyone you know about Maka's real gender. If anyone besides us finds out, she'll get kicked out."

Black Star nodded affirmatively. "Got it. Ah, but does Tsubaki and the others know?"

"Yeah, they do," I said.

"WHA?" His eyes popped out at me. "Oh, man…then I was totally off, wasn't I? About you kissing Tsubaki…"

"Yeah. I really thought you were stupid back then."

"Well, let the past be the past." He said it a bit too simply that I wanted to punch him. Had he forgotten that he almost took my life that time? Ugh…just remembering made me angry. I suppressed the urge to kill him.

"Anyway," he continued. "I guess Maria knows about you too, huh?"

"Uh…" Soul looked at him. "Maka _is_ Maria."

"WHA?" His eyes popped out at me again.

* * *

><p>Black Star was later briefed about everything which left him in a rather happy and melancholy mood. His eyes would quickly brighten, as if he hadn't seen the sunrise for so long and was then presented it. But then he'd suddenly slump his shoulders and sigh so depressively that the Mona Lisa might as well have cried.<p>

What was the matter with him?

As the three of us left school, I asked him about his newfound moods.

"Well, it's just…when I first met you…I thought there was something definitely off about you. For one thing, you didn't stink like a guy, and you always took showers every day, and you wrote your words kind of neat. No, scratch that. _Really_ neat."

"Well, compared to your sloppy scribbles…"

"_The point is!_ I didn't like you at first."

"Ah. That's okay. I didn't like Soul at first either."

"What!" Soul glared down at me but I didn't give him my attention.

"You were just really weird," said Black Star as if we hadn't been interrupted. "I can see why now: You were a girl the whole time. But you know…not that many people would've gone to the lengths you went just to pretend to be a dude. For that, I think…" He raised his arm and patted my head. "You're pretty tough for a little guy."

I stopped walking and found myself staring at Black Star's back.

…_Huh?_

Had his back always looked this sturdy?

_Black Star…you…_

"You've grown."

He turned around. "What?"

"Nothing." I jogged back next to him and Soul. I snuck a glance at Black Star.

_As I thought._

_He's gotten taller; our shoulders aren't aligned next to each other's anymore._

When I first met him, he was the same height as I was. But now he was taller.

And maybe…

Just a bit stronger.

* * *

><p>On the way home, we met Kid headed in our direction. Where was he going?<p>

"Yo! Kid!" Black Star waved. "You've heard the news about Maka being a girl, right?"

I hit him atop the head. "Don't go broadcasting it!"

"Hey! It's Kid and he already knows! Why'd you hit me!"

Kid sighed. "So you found out, finally. I was wondering when you would, seeing as how Maka's nothing like a boy."

"Hey…" I said but my slightly irritated voice was left unheard.

"Black Star, please don't do anything that will give Maka any trouble," he finished.

"When have I ever gotten her —ah, I-I mean _him_, into trouble?"

I was about to start listing some times when he slapped his hand atop my mouth, silencing me.

"And it's extremely funny how I found out, too! See, Maka and I hugged after having a samurai duel but then I felt something soft against my chest. Of course I touched Maka's chest to make sure I was right but that wasn't even what surprised me the most—"

"You…you what?" Kid stood rigid, at a loss for any more words.

"I pressed my hand against his chest," said Black Star, not noticing that both Kid and Soul's eyes were gleaming like demons. "But it's okay, right, Maka? I mean, there's nothing really there, anyway—"

That day, a coma-induced Black Star would be dumped near the street, alone, with three red marks across his body; one across his left cheek, one across his right cheek, and another one right in the middle of his face.

All evidence of anyone else having been there was destroyed.

* * *

><p>"Ah, that's right," said Soul, looking up as he had remembered something. We were in front of Shibusen Dorms. "Kid, it's your turn today."<p>

Kid blinked. "My turn?"

"It's your turn to go buy food." Soul sighed. "I can't believe you forgot."

"Well, apparently you forgot as well seeing as how you didn't remember until we were right in front of our house."

"Shut it." Soul pointed down the street. "Now go do your job."

Kid shrugged. "All right."

I was about to follow Soul into the building when Kid took my wrist with a sly smile.

"But I'll be taking Maka with me."

"E-eh?"

Soul quickly turned around. "What the…! No, you're not!" He moved in front of Kid, their eyes glaring into each other's.

"Why do you care if Maka goes with me or not?" asked Kid calmly.

"B-because!" spat Soul. "Maka's my partner. Wherever he goes, I go!"

"Is that right?" said Kid slowly, as if testing Soul's patience. "Then Maka, what do you propose we do?"

They both looked at me and I suddenly found myself caught between them. I wished Kid would let go of my wrist; I had a feeling Soul wasn't liking that at all, though I wasn't sure why he was so bothered by it. Maybe because I was his Meister? "I'm fine with going," I said truthfully, though the only reason why I said that was because I had promised Professor Shinigami to keep an eye on Kid. Soul looked shocked and was about to retort when I interrupted him. "But Soul can come too, right? After all, it's just to the store."

"It's not the_ going to _I'm worried about." Soul buried his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground. He muttered something I couldn't hear. "It's _who's_ going."

Kid glared at him.

"Well, if you're worried that the bags will be heavy then let's just all go," I said to Soul, trying to qualm the fiery tension between the two boys.

"All right, fine then! Let's all go!" Soul stormed between me and Kid, forcing Kid to let go of my wrist.

"Well, isn't he a child?" said Kid, more to himself than to me.

"I think in a way, we're all still kids," I laughed.

* * *

><p>The walk to the store…was a very painful one. Despite my attempts at trying to lighten up the mood, Kid and Soul kept giving off a "I'll kill you right when you lower your guard, damn bastard" kind of vibe. I was starting to get annoyed of them both.<p>

_No…must…stay…calm…_

_I'm the only calm one in the group so if I snap then the world will die…!_

_Be strong, Maka!_

They remained silent but deadly even after we entered the store. I grabbed a basket near the entrance and walked over to the greens with Kid and Soul behind me. I could feel a cold draft coming from their glares…

Ugh…

"S-so!" I said brightly, "What should we make tonight?"

"Anything with meat," said Soul.

"Anything with vegetables," said Kid.

They growled at each other and I sighed, feeling rather weary of their little brother fights.

"Then why don't we make stir fry?" I suggested lamely, already picking up the necessary ingredients and placing them into the basket.

Soul's face told me he didn't want to compromise but he sighed and reluctantly said, "Fine, whatever," He walked next to me and took my basket. "I'll carry this. You just get the stuff since I don't know what you put in stir fry."

"All right," I agreed, as I reached over to grab a stalk of spring onions. Kid grabbed them for me.

"I'll help you get the ingredients," he said, gracefully planting them inside the basket. I saw him give Soul a quick smirk before turning to me. "You can choose what's for dessert."

I beamed at him. "Thanks, Kid."

"This." Soul suddenly pressed something cold and round against my cheek. "I want this for dessert."

He handed me what it was. It was an orange. "You're okay with just fruit for dessert?" I asked. "Ah, wait. You don't really like sweet things, huh?"

He responded with a small grunt.

"Okay, then. Oranges for dessert! Since they're healthy and not as sweet as most fruits like strawberries." I grabbed a few more and placed them inside a bag, depositing them into the basket when I was done.

"Maka, you don't have to always go along with Soul's selfish desires," said Kid, folding his arms and looking annoyed. "After all, it was your choice to choose dessert."

"Huh? But I want oranges, too." I looked at the bag filled with fruit. "It's fine!"

"Hmm…" Kid made a face but said nothing more.

We continued with our shopping trip, going down through the aisles and grabbing only what we needed…well, that, and a few extra snacks for Black Star since we knew he'd be pretty angry at us for leaving him on the road, half dead.

I remembered what he said about me and grew steadily angrier by the minute. That little idiot…! I didn't really care if I had a big chest or not but having been defiled like that…!

"Damn you, Black Star…!" I crushed a box of star treats in my hands.

"Gah! What the hell are you doing? We gotta pay for that, you know!" Soul ran over to me and snatched the crumpled box away. He held it up; it dangled in his hands despairingly. "What's wrong with you?"

"Sorry. Seeing them reminded me of Black Star."

"Black Star…!" Soul crushed the already winkled box in his hands. "He'll pay for that…!"

I stared at him. "Why're _you_ so mad at him?"

"I'm not!" he spat, throwing the box of treats into the basket.

"Geez!" I gasped at him. "Sounds to me like he pissed you off. But I should be the one angry! After all, you're not the one he violated!"

"Don't talk about that!" He covered his face with his hand but only after I caught a quick glimpse of his cheeks turning red. He turned his back to me and began walking. "I don't want to think about that…! …Come on, let's go."

I looked down the aisle.

Something was missing…or rather…

Someone.

"Where's Kid?" I kept turning my head as we headed to the cash register.

"Who cares?" said Soul, clearly not worried about the symmetrical-lover. "Maybe one of his fan girls finally caught him."

"Kid has _fans_?" I exclaimed, surprised to hear that.

"Ah? You didn't know? Well, that prince-type guy has girls fawning over his looks the city over."

"Wait…it makes perfect sense if he has fans. I mean, he's good looking and completely nice and also the son of the most powerful Shinigami ever. Why wouldn't he have fans?"

Soul shrugged. "Well, those girls must be pretty shallow if all they're going for is a face."

"That can't be true!" I almost yelled, making Soul open his eyes wide at me. "Kid's…Kid's more than a face! He's kind and trusting and a great friend! He's always there when I need help and he never loses his temper or says things he doesn't mean! He's always there to listen to my problems and I wouldn't want him to change a thing about himself because he's perfect the way he is! I like Kid just the way he is and I'm sure everyone does too!"

I finished, feeling rather defensive about Kid. A moment of silence passed…I thought one of us would say something but we didn't. I looked up at Soul. My silver haired partner didn't make a notion to say anything; he just looked at me with an unreadable expression though I could sense in his eyes that he wasn't happy; he was fighting an inner turmoil.

"Thank you, Maka."

I heard Kid's voice from behind me. I was going to turn around but my body froze up; Kid had taken my hand and entwined our fingers. His skin felt hot, not to mention his entire body was radiating heat. Or was that just me feeling my cheeks go red?

"Kid!" Soul split us up by grabbing Kid's hand. I was secretly thankful he did that.

"Disgusting! I don't want to be seen in public holding the hand of a male, especially you!" Kid tried to wave his hand free but Soul wouldn't let go.

He smirked evilly at him. "That's what you get for being perverted and always taking advantage of my Meister…!" he said, his voice cackling. "So if you like holding hands, why not hold mine for the time being? And why the hell are you so hot?"

"Oh, was that a compliment?" Kid asked in a strained voice; he was still struggling with Soul and causing a scene in the middle of the store.

"I'm talking about why you actually feel hot, freakin' idiot! It's like I'm holding onto a boiling pot or something!"

"Hot…?" I muttered.

"Wait a minute…" Soul slapped his other hand against Kid's forehead and gaped. "You're running a fever! Idiot! For how long?"

"Oh, was that what it was?" Kid sounded genuinely uninformed about the effects of having a cold or being sick. "I didn't know a fever felt like this. How was I supposed to know what was wrong with me?" His face was slowly steadily getting red and his eyes began drooping down.

"Freakin'…!" Soul let go of Kid's hand and shoved him forward, toward the exit. "We're going home right now! If you had said something I would've just gone grocery shopping myself! Idiot!" He seemed quite mad.

"You'd leave Maka by himself?" Kid looked at me.

"I'll be fine," I assured them. "Soul, take care of Kid!"

"I know!" he replied, annoyed. "Come on!" He pushed against Kid's back, forcing him to walk.

"But wait!" protested Kid, turning over his shoulder at me. "Can you carry everything by yourself? Maybe I should stay and…"

"Like hell you're staying in the condition you're in!" snapped Soul.

"Oh? Are you starting to develop a case of 'sentimentality'? Soul, you've really outdone yourself."

"Say that again and I swear I'll shove it up your—"

"Just go before I beat the crap out of you both!" I screamed.

* * *

><p>"Next please!" called the boy at the cash register. I walked up next in line and couldn't help but sigh wearily.<p>

_Those doofuses. Why couldn't they just be honest? Soul was obviously worried about Kid and Kid knew that. So why didn't Kid just thank Soul?_ I sighed again. _Idiots…total idiots._

"Excuse me!"

"Wha! Y-yes!" I stuttered. The boy behind the counter laughed at me.

"I can see you're stressed about your friends," he said with a smile.

"Yes…I suppose so," I said slowly, unsure if he was being friendly or nosy. I was looking at him now. He was a rather good looking boy with black hair and blue eyes. I've never seen him before but then again, this wasn't my usual cash register (I always went to number seven. This one was number three).

"I saw what happened back there. Well, the whole store saw since you guys were practically shouting."

"Gah! I'm sorry about that…" I apologized, embarrassed at my own immature behavior back there. Shouting in a public place? What was wrong with me? Black Star was a bad influence.

"No, no, it's okay. Some of our employees wanted to stop you guys but manager said to let them be. I guess she thought it was funny!" He laughed again. His smile was very nice and refreshing. "You seem very close with your friends."

"Well, other than our usual squabbles and bickers, I guess we're like each other's family."

"Hm, well, fights come with the package. I'm sure if you drew a picture of you guys, it'll come out great no matter what!"

"No, no. I'm not an artist…at all," I said, shaking my head regretfully. It was somehow very easy to talk with this person even though I didn't know him. "I bet if I drew anything, it'll come out looking like abstract art."

He smiled at me. "But that's the best kind!"

The world stopped at that moment.

I blushed and felt my heart skip a beat.

_Oh my god…what he said to me just now was so nice!_

_Is this real?_

As I stood there, dazed from his charms, someone shouted over to us. "Dirk, stop flirting over there and get a move on! You don't want manager to see you goofing off! She'll have your soul for this!"

"Yeah! Sorry 'bout that!" Dirk (as I assumed that was his name) shrugged at me with a wistful smile. "I better get moving with your stuff. Manager's a crazy lady when she gets mad."

I chuckled. "Sounds like someone I know." I thought of Professor Stein. He was usually a very calm man but when he got angry, he got angry.

"Well, I guess we have that in common: We know crazy people." He told me the total and I gave him the money. After that, we said good bye and I was off to Shibusen Dorms.

_But that's weird. He looks like someone I know._

* * *

><p>When I opened the door to my house, I was almost tackled down by Kid as he scrambled to hide behind me. "W-what's going on?" I asked, looking at him.<p>

"Maka, you're the only one who can save me now!" he said, terror coursing through his voice. He was wrapped in a blanket and was still burning hot.

"Save you? From _what_?"

Instantly, Soul quickly crawled out from the hallway, looking worn out and tired. He saw me and the look on his face told me that I was his last hope for saving the world from a child death God gone rampage because of a measly fever. "Good! You're here!" he said, pulling himself up with great difficulty. "Now drag that quacking duck over to my room so that I can gag him and cook him up for stew!"

Translation: "Now drag Kid into my room so that I can force feed him some medicine and get this over with!"

"Hell no! I meant what I said!" shouted Soul.

I covered my lips. "Oops. Didn't mean to say that out loud."

"I'll kill Kid…with this!" He held up a small bottle of medicine for fevers and Kid screamed as if it was the most horrifying thing on this planet. Dramatic music would've been perfect for this moment….

"Save me, Maka…!" cried Kid, clinging onto my shoulders.

"Shut up, Kid, and take this damn medicine already!" Soul advanced toward us, still holding out the bottle as if it was a warding seal.

"N-n-n-n-n-no! I can't take the medicine! Anything but that!"

"W-why can't you eat it? It'll help make your fever go away," I explained, trying to put in some calm and rationality into the scene.

"He can't eat it because of this." Soul popped open the lid and pulled out a tiny pill. It looked normal enough…except that the left side was white while the other was black.

Oh, crud…

It wasn't symmetrical at all.

"Put that monstrosity back into the dark depths of whence it came! I cannot bear to look at it!" Kid let go of my shoulders and jumped onto the couch in the living room. He curled up in his blanket, pouting and crying like a child who was told he had to go to the dentist the next day.

My shoulders slouched. "Isn't there any other medicine?" I asked Soul.

He shook his head and I slapped my forehead.

"I could've bought a different kind of medicine while I was out!" I lamented.

"It's not your fault," he sighed. He then shot an icy glare at Kid who was still crying on the couch. "It's _his_."

"Kid acts like a…kid when he's sick, huh?" I laughed rigidly.

"No," denied Soul. "He acts like a kid every single day. He's only mature in front of you. What a loser."

I made at face him and then went over to Kid. "Kid, why don't you just take the medicine? Eating it won't kill you. Who cares if it's not symmetrical? Everything else you ate wasn't so why does this pill matter so much?"

"Because…! I…I've never gotten sick before! I can't get sick! Ever!" he bawled, wiping his eyes on his blanket. I noticed that it was symmetrical. "So why now! _Why!_"

"Hmm…" Soul and I looked at each other and I knew we were both thinking the same thing: _Can a death God get sick?_

"He's never been sick before until now," Soul clarified for me before I could ask.

"So then…why's he getting sick all of a sudden?" I furrowed my brows, looking at the sniveling Kid. I closed my eyes and sighed. "Well, there's only one thing left to do."

Soul blinked. "And what's that?"

* * *

><p>"That's the story, Liz."<p>

"That guy…I can't believe he's such a wimp…!"

What better way than to solve a Kid issue than to ask his Weapons? I was on the phone with Liz, asking her for advice on how to get Kid to eat something that wasn't symmetrical. She sounded annoyed about him but I could tell she was worried.

"So what should we do?" I asked worriedly.

"Hmm…well, forcing him won't do anything because he'll never budge once he gets in the mood. You're supposed to stop him before he starts to cry, that way, he'll be easier to handle with food and pictures and such."

"Liz…you talk as if Kid's an animal."

"Well, when he starts talking about symmetry and crap, he _is_ one!" she screamed into the phone and I had to pull it away from my ear or else become deaf.

Liz grumbled after that but managed to tell me something. "Just make sure he doesn't see the pill when he eats it, otherwise he'll have a crying fit."

"Okay, got it!"

"Call me again if anything happens."

"I will."

We hung up the phone and at last! I had the final piece to the Kid puzzle! I told Soul what I had found out and he looked ready to jump on the plan as soon as possible.

"Anything to get that guy to swallow this damn thing!" He held up the tiny pill in his fingers, glaring at it. It was as if he had a personal grudge against it. Since we were in the kitchen, he filled a cup with water and began drinking solely out of frustration.

"Soul…I was wondering…"

"Hrm?"

"You care a lot for Kid, huh?"

He spit out his water.

"Gah! That's disgusting!" I cried, backing away from him.

"W-what you said was disgusting!" he coughed out, slamming his cup atop the counter.

"No it wasn't!" I said angrily. "What's so embarrassing about caring for your friend?"

He breathed in and out, slowly trying to regain his composure. He wiped his mouth and looked at his half empty cup. "He's not my friend," he said quietly.

I opened my eyes wide at him. "That's…not…_nice_," was all I could say. It was the truth, though.

"Who cares if it's not nice? He's not my friend and that's a fact."

"Then…what is he…to you?"

Soul refilled his cup so that it was full, almost spilling even. "He's like a brother to me."

"A brother?"

He shrugged. "We're the same. We've been through a lot of things together and felt the same kind of pain. Because of that…we're brothers by bond."

"What kind of pain…? Can you tell me about it? Maybe I can do something…."

He looked at me and I blushed.

I quickly turned my head away and waved my hand dismissively. "Ah! No! That's…I meant…maybe you…want to talk about it? …With me?"

"My family wasn't a very good one," he said right away, as if telling me that it wasn't wrong for me to want to know his past. I felt…relieved. His willingness to share something personal of his was a sign that he trusted me. "We were a family of famous musicians but I never got along well with everyone. When I was around eight, I decided to leave it all behind…so I ran away to Shibusen."

"You _ran away_?" I repeated, my eyes opening a bit wider.

"Yeah, I did. Shinigami took me in with open arms, though. Said that I could stay for as long as I needed until I was ready to face my fears. 'Course I didn't know what the hell he was talking about then but now…I think I kind of…understand." He breathed out. "I met Kid the same year I had run away. He was waiting for me in front of the school with this gift bag in his hand. I remember thinking what was inside it, though I never found out. He was a weird kid. Always polite and stuff…so I automatically assumed we could never be friends." He laughed ironically. "Both of us from famous families. Both of us having to bear the weight of succeeding to our parent's names. Both of looking for a way out…only that it was _me_ who got out. Kid decided to stick with his father. I guess I can admire him for that."

"So how did you two become friends?"

"It was during Shibusen's annual winter ball. That was when I found out Kid was Shinigami's son. After that, we just…became part of each other's lives. And now we're here." "This house…" he touched the counter, "I've been here even before Kid and Black Star moved in. All by myself. So when the two of them decided to move in, I was relieved. No, that's not right…I was happy. …Extremely, truly happy. I wasn't alone anymore."

I noticed he hadn't touched his glass cup yet, even though he had re-filled it with water.

"I was wearing this scarf when I met Kid," he continued, moving his hand slowly around his neck. "…It was white and was pretty dirty since I had earlier bumped into some people. I still have it."

"Do you ever wear it?" I asked.

"Nope," he answered simply. "It's a special scarf. I don't want to ruin it again."

I smiled at him. "I have a special scarf too! When I first got it, I thought it was this real pretty color but it ended up being an entirely different one." I sighed. "Oh, well."

"What the hell? A magical scarf?" Soul smirked. "Your imagination's about as big and wild as Black Star's." He made a face at me. "Don't start shouting that you're a goddess, Maka, 'cause goddess usually have nice curvy bodies, which you—"

I chopped him on the head and he went down on the kitchen floor. Feeling satisfied but a bit ticked, I filled a cup with water and turned to leave. "Are we done here?" I asked casually.

"Damn woman…!" Soul gingerly rubbed his head and got up. He opened his mouth, looking as mad as a wild boar when the phone rang. Since I was closest to it, I answered.

"Hello?"

"Is Soul there?"

I paused.

Dread crept up my spine.

The voice was a girl's.

"Who's this?" I asked, trying to keep my inner demon from demanding the girl's name and her relation to Soul.

"Well, um…I-I think I'm a…close friend of his…."

I was sure my body froze into a block of ice. This girl's voice was young, sweet and innocent.

What the hell?

"You _think_?" I repeated, narrowing my eyes.

"I-it's just…the last time I spoke to him…we got into an argument…."

"Oh, really?" I said, unable to keep my mouth from twitching.

So Soul was close enough with this girl to argue with her…_and_ to have her call back to apologize.

What was this strange urge to slam down the telephone?

"Well, he's here so I'll just give him the phone." I held it out to him with an impassive face. "For you."

He looked at it. "Who is it?"

"Someone you ought to know _very_ well."

He gave me a questioning look and pulled the phone out of my hand, up to his ear. "Who's this?"

I didn't want to hear their sappy apologetic voices so I stalked out to the living room where Kid was still crying silently.

"Maka, I can't eat it, no matter what," he sniffed, wiping his eyes on his blanket. "If I do then…then…I'll become an _abomination!_"

"I'm sure you won't become such a thing," I said calmly. Right before I took another step toward Kid, Soul walked past me toward the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked, raising a brow.

"Out," he said shortly, hastily putting on his shoes. "Go ahead and eat dinner without me."

"Is it that girl?" I asked jokingly, though it kind of killed me.

"Yeah."

_What the hell?_

I was too shocked to say anything else; my mouth was hanging wide open.

Soul left without another word.

* * *

><p>"You seem a bit angry," examined Kid as he watched me pout from across the coffee table. I had my chin propped atop the glass surface with my arms hanging limply at my sides. Because Kid hadn't taken his medicine yet, he was still lying on the couch.<p>

"I'm not angry," I denied.

"Of course you are," he said, smiling slightly.

I sighed. "Kid, about Soul…"

"What about him?"

"Hm…do you…think of Soul as your friend?"

"Of course I do."

"Really?"

"A friend, a rival, and a brother."

"All those things?"

"Of course."

"Why?"

He looked at the ceiling. "I suppose because…we're the same."

I blinked.

_That was what Soul said too._

_It's the same every time._

_I think…between them, I'm the outsider._

"What made you two become friends?" I tilted my head at him.

"Several things in our past," he said mildly. "My father sometimes talked about him, of a boy who ran away from responsibility. I wanted to meet him. That kind of person…I was sure I would get along with."

"Kid, you wanted to run away from your father?"

"No, not my father, per se, but my role as future Shinigami. Soul was in the same position as I was, but he chose to run away while I chose to bear with the weight. I admired him for doing something I could never do. That was why I wanted to meet him."

"Hmm…" I got up, using my knees as leverage. "Well, I think it's time you took your medicine."

Kid gave me a horribly frightening look. "M-M-Maka, I thought we could just forget about that…I-I'll get better. In fact, I don't even feel that sick anymore."

"Oh, really, now?" I smirked. "Then get up."

He looked nervous but was too stubborn to drop out. He removed himself from the couch, though very slowly. By the time he was standing, he looked as if he had just ran around the world in ten seconds flat. His face had become extremely pale and he was sweating so much his clothes were becoming drenched.

"S-see? I…I stood up…" But then he immediately fell forward. I yelped in surprise and ran to catch him. Thankfully, I got between him and the floor in time and pulled him back to the couch. His body was radiating extreme heat; I felt warm just by touching him.

"All I saw," I breathed out, collapsing on the floor next to him (he wasn't exactly as light as a feather despite his slim look), "was you almost falling to your death."

"That was a…fluke…" he said, closing his eyes.

"Kid, how did you even get sick?"

"I don't know. Shinigami's can't get sick…" He pressed his hand over his forehead. "No, it can't be…"

"Can't be what?"

"…Nothing. So, about Soul…who was that on the phone?"

"Oh." I glared at my toes. "It was a girl."

"Did she say her name?"

"Nope," I said with acid.

"Are you jealous?" Kid sounded nervous.

"No, I'm not!" I said hotly. "He can see whoever he wants. It's not like I have to know every single person he knows."

"Right…"

I looked at Kid. He didn't look very happy….

I held up the small pill in front of his eyes and he screamed.

"Get that away from me!" he demanded, his voice cracking from the strain his body was giving him.

"Kid, let me try something real quick!" I said, unable to help smiling from ear to ear.

"W-what? Try what?"

"Here…!" I pressed my hand over his eyes and felt his body shoot up at least another ten degrees. His face was red but I figured that was because he was sick.

"W-what are you doing, Maka? I can't see anything!"

"That's the point," I explained. "Now, open your mouth."

"My mouth—?"

I dropped the pill between his lips and he almost gagged though was able to swallow.

"Mission accomplished!" I pumped my fist into the air. "Aw, no one's here to see me win against a Shinigami. Damn Soul…running out on my win…"

I removed my hand from Kid's eyes but suddenly, he caught it.

"Making me, a death God, eat such a hideous thing like that…" he was pulling my hand closer to him "…deserves punishment."

He lightly kissed my hand, the way a prince would've done to a princess.

I felt my body heat up from my toes all the way to the top of my head. I tried to pull my hand away but he wouldn't let go.

"It makes me angry…the way you look at Soul." His eyes moved to my face. "I don't like it." He closed his eyes and pressed his lips against my hand again, but he wasn't kissing it. It felt more like he just wanted to hold it there for the sake of being close. "I hate seeing you in love with someone else."

_I hate seeing you in love with someone else._

His words…made me think about why I was so irritated when Soul left.

_But he wasn't in love with that girl…right?_

"It's close to torture," said Kid.

"I think I know what you mean," I whispered, thinking of Soul.

I caught him off guard with my words. His hold on me loosened and I retracted my hand from him. His touch still lingered on my skin.

"A sick person shouldn't be kissing others, Kid," I said in a stern voice, trying to filter out any incoming awkwardness between us. "What if I got sick? I wouldn't be able to go school!"

"Then I'd help you get better," he said with a kind smile.

"Ugh…you're not helping the situation." I turned so that my back faced him. "By the way, Kid, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't be so touchy with me. I'm not used to being so physically close with boys since I never hung out with any. But I would much rather prefer being in an all-girl environment! There's none of this…_physical brutality_ you get every day at Shibusen. Not to mention there are no perverts like Black Star walking through the halls. And I miss Professor Marie. She was so nice and beautiful…I wonder why she's not married yet. Come to think of it, I really miss being at Meister Academy. I was the student council president, you know? Although it was a lot of work, it was fun being with everyone every day. Come to think of it…I wonder where Soul is…" I whimpered, putting my head down atop my knees.

When I didn't get a reply, I turned around.

Kid was fast asleep. I gawked at him.

"Hey…don't make me talk to myself!"

I sighed and stood up. His blanket was falling off of him so I did the nice thing and fixed it for him. After I was done with that, I headed toward the kitchen to get myself a drink.

But then Kid caught my wrist.

"Where are you going?" he asked, sleepy eyed.

"To get water."

"No…just…stay here with me." He eyes slowly fell shut. He seemed to be struggling to stay awake. "Just stay with me…Maka…"

And then he was fast asleep again. His hand slid from my wrist back to his side. I smiled at him. Kid really was a kid when he was sick. It was almost endearing.

I settled myself back on the floor, looking at him. He really was handsome. I wondered why a person like him would ever fall for someone as normal as me. The world was strange.

I noticed that the only sounds I heard were the tick tocks of the clock hanging on the wall and Kid's slow, rhythmic breathing. And then soon enough, the thumping sounds of my heart.

I couldn't stop thinking about Soul and the phone call.

It was almost like an illness, what I felt every time I thought about it.

Who was that girl?

* * *

><p>Later on at night, Black Star arrived looking happier than ever which was strange considering we dumped him on the street. The three of us ate dinner, talking about nonsense. I asked Black Star why he was so happy but he merely smiled and said, "A big man such as myself can go the distance! And I went! Nya ha ha ha!"<p>

_Right…._

We finished with dinner. I washed the dishes with Kid. Black Star said he did his share of cleaning by making sure there was no food left on his plate. He then went to turn on the television. _That guy…!_ Didn't he realize that Kid was sick? I tried to get Kid to go to bed but he refused to sleep until he scrubbed out every speck of food on the plates. It seemed to me that he was more concerned about that than anything else.

After a few more hours of reading (Kid was already fast asleep and Black Star was talking with Tsubaki on the phone), I decided it was time to turn in. I shut my book and stood up from the couch.

"Yeah, I'll be there. Don't worry! It'll be fine! The great Black Star will be with you after all!"

I stared at Black Star. Ever since he started his phone conversation with Tsubaki at least two hours ago, he hadn't stopped smiling.

"Then next weekend! I can't wait! It'll be awesome, right? Ah? Of course Maka and the others are going!"

"What the hell?" I snapped into focus. "Black Star! What are you—mmph!"

Black Star kept talking to Tsubaki while his hand was pressed firmly against my mouth. "No, that wasn't Maka. You're hearing things, Tsubaki! Of course they know! I told them!"

_Liar!_

I glared at him.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay then, bye! Good night!" He hung up the phone and let me go. He had a happy kind of dazed look in his eyes.

Though that didn't stop me from wanting to break his arm.

"Black Star! What are you planning? If it's you then it can't be anything good!" I yelled, bristling.

"Huh? Maka, you don't trust me? I thought we were friends." He looked at me, a sort of calm in his voice which angered me even more; I didn't like knowing someone as arrogant as Black Star was cool and composed while I was a wretched mess. That just seemed unnatural. I shivered.

"Don't go pulling the 'thought-we-were-friends' crap on me!" I said, pointing my finger at him. "What was that conversation with Tsubaki about?"

"Oh, that." He grinned and held his hands behind his head. "Next weekend, we're all going to the amusement park."

"_Amusement park_?" I gaped.

At that moment, the clock chimed twelve midnight.

Was the magic starting?

Or was it ending?

I didn't know.

What I did know…

Was that Soul never came back that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time on Eat My Soul!<strong>

_"Something's up with Soul."_

_"Aren't you...?"  
><em>

_"This place looks prettier at night."_

_"I can sense an Evil soul nearby!"_

_"Soul, I ordered you to trasform!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I recently watched The Fourth Kind. Omg, I'm thinking about it again. OKAY. OKAY. HAPPY THOUGHTS, HAPPY THOUGHTS. THIS LAND IS YOUR LAAAND! THIS LAND IS MY LAAND! SING A SOONG! MAKE IT SIMPLE, TO LAST YOUR WHOLE LIFE LOOONG! LONDON BRIDGE IS FALLING DOWN! FALLING DOWN! FALLING DOWN!

Sorry for disappearing for...four...five days? I was stuck in some deranged business that involved a broken copy machine, a printer with no ink, and spoiled cake. Bah ha ha ha! Maybe I should write a story on it. It was awful...those days... Anyway! I read everyone's reviews, thanks guys for being patient and all that. And to those of your who say that Eat My Soul is your favorite fanfic...welll, you just made my day. TuT

A special shout out to KHloverxcyn! Thanks for your kind words. I...I'm so touched...! TuT And I had blisters on my hands 'cause my friends I were at the park and lo and behold, there were monkey bars! Like, omg, I hadn't gone on monkey bars since I was like, what? Ten? Suffice to say, I couldn't hold anything for a while after that.

Thanks again guys for reading Eat My Soul! I'll see you all in the next chapter! :D


	28. My Choice of Weapons!

**Story Title:** Eat My Soul

**Rating:** T for Teen

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Action/Slice-of-Life

**Synopsis:** Maka's mission is to transfer to Shibusen Academy in order to find the whereabouts of an Evil soul. But the thing is…it's an all-boy's school.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Eight<strong>

**My Choice of Weapons!**

* * *

><p>"Let's get on the fastest roller coaster they have!"<p>

"W-what? Black Star, why don't we get on the slow ones first and then work our way up…?"

"Show some backbone, Maka!" He slapped my back and I felt as if my lungs lurched. It wasn't a good feeling. "We'll be here all day so you better get on the fast rides with me!"

"No! I don't want to!"

As anyone would have suspected, we were at the amusement park. Lively music played on in the background and everywhere you looked there were stores selling candies, toys, shirts, not to mention on every corner was a vendor selling some more candies, toys and shirts. Because school was still in session, not many people were here (even if it was a weekend) so getting lost wasn't an issue. Still, I felt that with the people I was going with, someone was bound to wander into Wonderland. "Remember everyone: if you get lost, meet us back at the entrance! Don't wander around and don't talk to strangers!"

"Stop treating us like we're kids," Soul yawned. "If anyone, I think little Kid over there should stay at the entrance."

Kid glowered at him but said nothing. Even after a week he was still a bit dizzy. I told him to stay home but he wouldn't listen. Something about looking in on something concerning Soul…well, whatever his reason was, he didn't tell me or anyone else since Liz and Patty didn't know why he was so adamant on coming.

"Kid, I don't think you should get on any of the fast rides here," I told him.

"I know, but thank you for worrying anyway." He smiled at me. "Rather than get on rides, I'm just here to observe."

"Observe…what?"

"This location isn't very private for a conversation such as this." He looked around, noticing the high banners welcoming everyone, the noise, the laughter, the dizzying array of colors but most of all: the people.

"I know what you mean," I said. "Well, putting that aside…don't you think you're wearing too many layers?"

"Of course not!" He hugged his three-layered jackets protectively and wrapped his many scarves around his neck even tighter. "No matter what I wear, I always feel cold..." he whimpered. "It must be a bother to have this kind of illness on a regular basis."

Liz sighed. "Us normal people don't get sick on a regular basis. As long as you eat and sleep right, you won't get sick."

Patty snickered. "Kid's been staying up late for _something!_"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," said Kid mildly. "And I do eat and sleep correctly. For one thing, I always make sure my plate has the same amount of meat and vegetables and my bed is perfectly symmetrical before sleeping on it."

"He really does do that." Soul rubbed his eyes and yawned again. "It's annoying as hell."

I looked at him nervously. "Soul…why are you so tired?"

"I didn't come home until late last night."

"Where were you?"

"Hah? What are you? My mother? My business is my business."

I bristled at him. "Well, fine then," I said, trying to keep my voice in check. "I guess it was wrong for me to worry."

"Damn right it was." He started walking ahead with Black Star.

"What's up _his_ butt?" I glared at his back.

"Maka…" Tsubaki moved next to me. "Is something wrong with Soul? He seems very tired."

I made a face. "I honestly don't know. …Was it something I did? Or was it because of that phone call last night?" I was mumbling to myself. Tsubaki didn't ask for anything more which I assumed was her way of letting me organize my thoughts.

Bitter Soul or no bitter Soul, we all had a great time anyway. Black Star wasn't kidding when he said I had to go on the fast rides with him. He even forced me to sit at the very front with Liz and Patty right behind us. As the ride slowly bustled upward, I kept thinking, _"This is how I'm going to die…this is really how I'm going to leave this world…."_

Patty raised her arms into the sky even before the plunge. "We gotta keep our hands in the air! Come on everyone!"

"Patty, don't make your sister any more scared than she already is!" moaned Liz, gripping her seat so tight that her nails were driving into the cushions.

"Y-yeah…! I'm pretty scared already…." I said, my teeth chattering.

"Don't worry, Maka! This handsome dude will make sure you don't go flying off your seat! But you gotta wait until the ride's over before I rescue you." Black Star laughed.

"Then I'll already be dead!" I screamed.

I saw Soul, Kid, and Tsubaki down below. Tsubaki was waving at us though Kid and Soul were talking to each other. I noticed that the ride had grounded to a halt.

"Yoo! Tsubaki!" Black Star waved at her.

"That's weird. I thought we were supposed to fa—"

* * *

><p>"So how was it?" asked Kid when we were safely back on the ground.<p>

"It was awesome!" beamed Black Star. "You guys should've came with us! Oh, but Kid's sick. Yuck, you'll just throw up on the ride."

"Precisely why I chose to stay behind," said Kid through gritted teeth.

"You know, it was actually really fun," I said with a smile. "I thought I'd get sick but no, I feel fine." I grabbed Black Star's shoulder. "Let's get on the next one!"

Black Star, Patty and I looked at the map, each eagerly searching for the next biggest ride. Liz didn't look so happy.

* * *

><p>As the day wore on, the park's lights lit up, dashing everything with a bit more color. We were all pretty beat from walking all day so I suggested we rest for a bit. With the thrill of rollercoasters slowly exiting our systems, everyone was content to stay in one area for now. Patty was looking at a stall that sold funny hats, Kid was contemplating on whether or not he should buy another scarf, and Black Star and Tsubaki were talking with each other at a nearby bench.<p>

Soul and I were also sitting down but at the large fountain. I kept glancing at him every few minutes because I had this nagging worry that something was wrong with him.

_Something's up with Soul. As his Meister, I can tell._

"You don't want to go on any rides?" I asked casually. I slurped my drink through the straw.

"Not really," he said.

And then there was silence.

_Oh, man…why's he so weird today? Maybe I should just ask him…_

"Soul, is something wrong?"

"No." He looked at me with a raised brow. "Why? Am I looking sick like Kid?"

"No, but you're acting really weird. You're not talking and you look like as if in deep thought."

"Hmm."

And then there was silence…again.

I drank some more soda. "I think jazz sucks."

"What! Jazz does not suck!" Soul looked positively alive with anger.

I smirked. "Oh, yeah, it does. There are a bunch of different kinds of music out there so why do you only listen to jazz?"

"'Cause it's my style, it's my cool guy style. A nerd like you wouldn't understand."

"And an idiot like you wouldn't understand the complexity of words written by a writer who's probably experienced more things than you ever will within a lifetime so be thankful that person is at least taking the time to write something worthwhile for the world to read, especially you."

"What was that? You lost me at the first word." He held his hand up to ear and his eyes rolled upward.

"Maybe 'cause you listen to so much music your ears are finally starting to rot," I laughed.

"My ears are fine! Keep drinking that soda and your teeth with deteriorate." He grabbed my soda from my hands. "Cheers to Maka, the person who'll be visiting the dentist very soon!"

"Shut up!"

He was about to put his lips on the straw when suddenly, his head was pushed to the side and Kid was sitting between us.

"Please no indirect kisses at this time," said Kid calmly though I could see he was smirking at Soul.

And then, from the corner of my eye, I saw him.

_No, it couldn't be…._

As if pulled by some unknown force, I began steadily walking over to that person who looked a bit lost. Soul and Kid called after me but their voices sounded distant in my ears.

I walked up behind that person and said slowly, unsure if it really was him or not, "Aren't you…?"

He turned around, his familiar blue eyes looking surprised. "You're that girl with the funny friends!" he said, smiling.

"Yes, and you're that guy from the store!" I smiled back, pointing at him. It really was Dirk! The guy at the cash register…we hadn't seen each other for an entire week but I still remembered him because of his profile. He was nice when we met. "It's nice to see you again! Are you here with someone?" I asked, looking around.

"Ah, no, well, I _was_, but I seem to have lost her. My special half, that is." He looked embarrassed but happy all the same.

"You lost her? Do you guys have some sort of meeting place in case anything like this happened?"

"Nope."

I slapped my forehead. "And those guys said deciding a meeting place was a waste of time," I mumbled, remembering everyone's unenthusiastic view on my safety procedures. "Where did you lose her? Maybe she's still there waiting for you."

"Well, that's the problem…" he put a hand under his chin, "I've been looking for more than a week already."

I blinked. "…What?"

"It's been a week and I haven't found her yet," he said despairingly.

"An entire week?" I exclaimed. "What the…how did you lose her?"

"We were separated by some kind of weird force from the universe," he laughed. I stared at him. "One minute I was with her, and then the next, I wasn't. I sure hope she's okay. She's a real cry baby when she gets embarrassed or mad. Maybe she's not here after all. She said something about wanting to go somewhere fun before we separated so I thought maybe the amusement park."

"Okay…" I said slowly, unsure if this person was actually a normal person or if he needed to go back to his room in the hospital. "Um, do you know where she lives? Her parents? If there's anything I can do then just ask."

He looked at me. "We're strangers. You do know that, right?"

"Yes, that's true," I said, starting to feel stupid. "But I can't leave someone in need of help."

He smiled. "This place looks prettier at night."

"Hah?"

"This amusement park."

"Oh! Right."

"Oi, Maka, who're you talking to?" called Soul, still back at the fountain.

"Yo! I'm Dirk!" Dirk waved his hand to Soul. "Sorry for taking your time…Maka. That's your name, right?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Well, just as proper greeting, I'm Dirk."

"You want to come with us?" I pointed to Soul and the others. "While we're walking, we might see your friend."

"Is that all right? Well, please forgive me for intruding upon you and your friends, then."

"Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone!"

* * *

><p>"Everyone, this is Dirk. Dirk, this is everyone."<p>

Liz and the others were lined up in front of Dirk. Liz looked as if she was staring intently upon something extremely small; her eyes were squinted and everything. Patty merely laughed and introduced herself.

"Yo! A new friend, Maka? Well, I'm Patty. And this is my wonderful big sis Liz!" Patty hugged Liz's waist.

"Hey, haven't we met before?" asked Liz, looking Dirk up and down.

Dirk looked surprised. "No, I don't think so."

"Hmm…" She had a skeptical look but said nothing more.

"Dirk, was it? It's nice to meet you. I'm Kid." Kid held out his hand. Dirk took it with no hesitation.

"Hey, nice to meet you too, man. Cool stripes!" Dirk smiled but Kid didn't seem very happy. In fact, he looked around ready to start crying. Liz and Patty immediately went to his side to calm him down.

"Hey." Soul kept his hands in his pockets.

"Yo." Dirk saluted him.

"So where'd you meet Maka?"

"At the store when you ran out with Kid."

"Oh."

Before tension could build up between them, Black Star wrapped Dirk's neck with his arm. "What? Your girlfriend stood you up? Why're you here alone? Ha! How sad!"

"B-Black Star!" Tsubaki bowed to Dirk who looked amused. "I'm so sorry about this boy! He's rude but deep down, he's a very nice person!"

Before I could get a word in, everyone began battering Dirk about himself. Soon it became an all-out war on whose question would be answered first. Kid asked something about Dirk's opinion on symmetry, Liz asked if he had any brothers, Patty wanted to know if he saw any good food, and Tsubaki was fumbling with Black Star who wanted to know if Dirk was any good at fighting.

"I'm not a very good fighter," he admitted casually. "Without my other half, I'm basically nothing."

"Your other half?" asked Liz. "And who's that? Sounds romantic…"

"Hey, guys?" Soul cut in. "Sorry to interrupt but that ride you all wanted to go on is open now." He was looking at his watch. "It's seven and the ride only opens past it, remember?"

I gulped.

"Oh! Awesome! Come on, everyone! Dirk, you can be my wingman!" Black Star led the group down the cement path toward our next ride.

"Sure thing," Dirk agreed, following after everyone.

"Dirk, I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into by doing whatever Black Star says…" I whispered.

"It's okay," he whispered back as if we were playing a quiet game, "If I ever get into trouble, you'll back me up, right?"

"E-eh? Why me?" I pointed to myself.

"Huh? Well…" he scratched his head, "If he's your friend, you'll be able to calm him down, right?"

I blinked. "I suppose…"

"Then I've got no worries!"

"…You're a very light hearted person, huh?"

"Am I?" He looked confused. "Well…I guess. But I can't be a light hearted person if—"

"Hurry up, you two!" screamed Black Star from the front. I gasped as I realized that the group was already way ahead of us.

"Come on! Let's run!" Dirk took my hand and led me forward.

"A-are you really okay with holding hands with another guy?" I asked tensly.

"Oh, was that what you were going for?" He laughed. "I thought you were a girl."

"What! How...how did you...?"

"Just common sense, I guess? You look nothing like a boy." He pointed at me. "My special half...I think she would've liked you!"

* * *

><p>"Guys, I don't know about this…" I stared up at the wrecked ship before us. It was bobbing up and down from the force of the water below and creaked every time the wind pushed it against the harbor. Seagulls flew in and out of sight, from the glowing windows I could see shadows walking past and hanging from the bowsprit was a pair of entwined skeletons. Stacked all over the gunport were piles of seaweed; where the cannons were, I had no clue. The sails were tied but from what I've read on the map, they'll be set loose to begin the ride. All in all, the ship had a haunted feel to it. I shivered.<p>

"Whoa, it looks even better than the pictures!" beamed Black Star. He was absolutely entranced by it. Kid, however, kept muttering how ugly it was for not being symmetrical. None of them were talking about how scary it looked. But…this was just a ride. All it'd do was take us from Harbor One to Harbor Three which was on the other side of the park. Though that'd take a while considering the vast size of this place.

Not to mention as part of the attraction, we had to find the captain's log or else the ship won't stop at our appointed destination.

"I don't want to go! I'll just…just stay here!" said Liz, hugging Patty with all her might.

"But Harbor Three is way on the other side. I don't think you'd want to walk all the way there by yourself," Tsubaki explained.

"Whoa…" Dirk looked the giant ship up and down, and then left and right. "It's big."

"That's all you have to say?" screamed Liz. "S-Soul, aren't you scared?"

"No." He looked at her. "Why should I be? It's just a stupid ride."

"It's not a stupid ride," I said.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with." He put his hands behind his head and walked over to Black Star.

Black Star pumped his fist into the air. "All right, everyone? We gotta find that captain's wood or else we'll be stuck inside the ship…forever!"

"It's captain's _log_," Kid corrected.

After the attendant (who was garb thoroughly in pirate gear and eye patch) took our tickets, we all boarded the ship. When we stepped onto the deck, the ship gave a great lurch that forced all of us into crouches. Liz already began screaming.

"Welcome to Lucifer's Ship, mortals," said a deep, slow voice coming from somewhere within the ship. "As we make our way through this vast ocean, be prepared to face many dangers that include flying objects, ghosts, and not to mention…your worst fears. Men!" the voice commanded, making us all jump, "Loose all sails!"

At that, the deck began rumbling and we heard sinister laughter all around us. It felt as if a bunch of invisible people were walking amongst us, preparing the ship for takeoff. I felt a gust of wind pass right through me and I shouted in surprise. Whatever went through me snickered. I heard ropes being pulled and I looked up. The white sails fluttered down from the masts, billowing with the wind.

"We cast off…now. And just so that our dear passengers know…this will be your final destination." The deep voice began laughing and then, it was gone.

The ship began slowly setting sail. I couldn't help but think how real this felt.

* * *

><p>Because it the sun had already set by the time we took off, everything was especially dark. The only lights available were the distant ones on land and the few lit up on the ship. I tried to see though the darkness. "We're all here, right?" I wobbled on my feet; the bobbing ship made it difficult to stand.<p>

"Tsubaki's here."

"Liz and Patty reporting for duty!"

"Patty, don't leave big sister no matter what, okay?"

"Where are the ghosts? Black Star can take all you on!"

"This ship…I hope it's not dirty."

"Maka, where are you?" Soul reached his hand out. "Huh? When did you get so bony?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Sorry, but I already have my heart set on my girl." Dirk pretended to blush but in this darkness, what was the point?

"Gah!" Soul flung his hand away from Dirk and smacked me in the face.

"Soul! What the heck are you doing!" I yelled, rubbing my nose.

"Sorry, geez!"

"Everyone, let's be calm," said Kid. "We only have about fifteen minutes to find the captain's log or else we'll be stuck on this ship for another round. Let's split up and search."

"S-s-s-s-s-split up? No way! No way! No way! Impossible!" screamed Liz, grabbing Kid by the collar. "Are you crazy! Who knows what sort of evils are on this ship! We can't split up! We just can't!"

"It'll take longer if we stay together," he explained, undisturbed by Liz's strengthening grip.

"B-b-b-b-but…!"

"W-well, for now, why don't we stay together?" suggested Tsubaki. "In another five minutes, we can all split up."

"I'm fine with that," I said.

"Huh? You're not scared?" said Soul.

"Well…not really. Though this place does give me the creeps…"

"Hmm…" Even though it was dark, I could still see him smirking at me.

"Let's go to the captain's cabin for now," I said shortly. I was about to turn to the cabin but saw Black Star already opening the door. How'd he get there so fast?

He stepped inside and then after a minute, popped his head out. "Hey, guys! Check this out!" He was smiling…which probably meant something bad was going to happen.

We cautiously stepped through the wooden doors. Suddenly, the ship lurched again and we all fell inside, toppling amongst each other. Somehow or the other, I ended up being on the bottom. It was getting hard to breath.

"Hey! Get off me!" I ordered, but then gasped.

In front of us was the skeleton of Captain Lucifer. He still had his clothes on though they looked extremely old and dusty. On his fingers were several rings and around his neck was a golden locket. His hand was still clasped around a silver goblet with jewels encrusted onto the sides. He was sitting at his desk, apparently looking out the window.

"Captain Lucifer!" I breathed, wriggling out from under the heavy pile of bodies.

"Or what's left of him," said Soul. He managed to free himself from the group and walked over to the captain's desk, peering at his dry remains.

Liz was too scared to speak though Patty kept things upbeat by "talking" with Captain Lucifer. Tsubaki held her hand over her mouth, looking a bit shocked. But Black Star, of course, was already rummaging through the decease's belongings.

"Look at all this gold!" he said brightly, holding up several large gold coins.

"They're probably fake," I said, still looking at the skeleton. I walked over to examine them closer. From up close, the skeleton looked extremely…real, though I didn't want to touch it. It felt wrong, somehow…to touch something like this. Everything here was fake…right?

Captain Lucifer's head was faced forward to make it seem as if he was observing his crew from the window. I looked out from his perspective. All I saw, from across the deck, was a door to another room. I turned back to the captain.

His rings looked normal enough, though really expensive. They glimmered in the moonlight. His clothes looked extravagant, probably stolen from a noble by the looks of it. Though his golden locket…there was something about it…

I reached out touch it but suddenly, Dirk grabbed my hand.

"Don't," he said, looking concerned. "It may be rigged with a trap."

"A trap?" I repeated. I honestly hadn't thought of that.

"Everyone, be careful with what you touch." He looked at the skeleton gravely. "We never know what might happen."

"Hey, what's this?" Black Star leaned over the captain's table and grabbed the golden locket. At that moment, the floor opened up beneath Kid, Soul, Black Star, and Dirk.

Dirk gave me a woeful look before he dropped down below. After the boys disappeared, the floors fixed themselves.

"Kid!" screamed Liz and Patty.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki shouted.

I got on my knees and pounded the floor but it wouldn't give away. "Damn it! Didn't Dirk just tell everyone to be careful with what they touched!"

"They're all probably below deck," said Tsubaki, ready to leave.

I made to stand up but I felt something cold crawl up my spine.

I gasped.

It this was feeling again…!

"I sense an Evil soul nearby!" I shouted.

"What!" Liz looked frightened. "An Evil soul…the boys are gone…and we're stuck on this ship, too…! How are we going to get out now!"

"Big sis, cheer up!" Patty patted her on the back.

"We have to save Black Star and the others!" Tsubaki said. "They're below deck so that's where we have to go!"

"Wait!" I shouted just before she opened the door. I pressed my hand against my temple and concentrated. "I'm sensing more than one Evil soul."

"Can you pin point their exact location?" asked Tsubaki seriously.

"Yeah, I can. There are at least forty five right outside the door…"

Liz screamed and hid behind Patty.

"And once we go down, there are even more. Fifty…no, at least sixty. Wait…more and more are coming onto the ship. It's as if something's attracting them here…!" I looked at the girls. "We have to save the guys."

"Come on, big sis. Kid's waiting for us!" said Patty.

Liz still looked scared but nodded anyway. "Y-yeah…we have to save Kid and everyone else."

Tsubaki placed her hand against the door. "Are you guys ready?"

We looked at each other for another moment and then nodded our heads firmly.

Tsubaki opened the door.

* * *

><p>When we came back to the deck, we all couldn't believe what we were seeing. Countless numbers of Evil souls were on deck, waiting for us. Some were on the rigging, pulling on the ropes and some were even flying overhead. However, we had to deal with the ones blocking our way to the decks below.<p>

"Maka, call on us if you need our help!" said Liz bravely. I knew she must have been scared to death but her Meister was worth dying for.

"Got it!"

We jumped into action.

Patty transformed into a pistol and Liz immediately began shooting away. Tsubaki and I teamed up. Though I wasn't used to swinging a chain around, I was used to Tsubaki and she made things easier for me.

I threw the chain sickle toward a row of Evil souls and Tsubaki wound them up tightly. I then pulled as hard as I could and soon enough, the chains squeezed the souls until they dispersed into black flakes. I gasped as I saw a flying Evil soul swoop down upon Liz's back. She was too busy fighting off her own group to notice it. I flung the sickle toward the sky and made it drive deep into the flying soul's flesh. It screamed out in pain though that didn't stop me from dragging it down onto the wooden deck. It smashed into another pair of souls.

"I got this!" I said, letting go of Tsubaki. She transformed back into her human form and joined in the fray, her short blades at the ready.

To the scrambling souls on the deck in front of me, I slashed at the air, releasing Soul Drive. They all split in half, as if a real sword had just cut through them and instantly disappeared.

"Maka!" shouted Liz urgently.

I reacted on instinct.

I turned around, reached out, and then caught and Liz in her Weapon form. I pulled the trigger just before an Evil soul clawed me. Liz's bullet had blasted a giant hole right in the middle of the monster's chest. It stood where it was for a split second, arms raised in a menacing way, before falling on its side and disappearing like the rest of its brethren.

"Everyone! Get to the stairs!" I ordered, shooting some more souls dead. "Patty!"

I threw the pistol toward Patty. It flew over the souls' heads. Patty raised her hands to catch her sister but then out of nowhere, a flying Evil soul dived down and stole Liz away within its talons. I heard Liz screaming through her Weapon form.

"Oops! Sorry, sis!" said Patty lightly.

I was so worried about Liz that I had almost forgotten I was on a ship swarming with Evil souls. I snapped back to reality and turned around only to find myself facing a tall, ugly looking soul. I shouted and drew my hand down on it. My emerald soul struck it right on the chest but it wasn't enough to bring it down.

"Patty!" I called again.

"Roger!" She flipped toward me and transformed into a pistol like her sister. I caught it and clicked the trigger, sending the soul in front of me down and out.

Liz was still screaming for help. I aimed for the flying soul but because it kept moving, I couldn't shoot it down. "Damn it…!" I thought on my feet and aimed for something entirely different. I shot the ropes holding up the sails.

The white sheets came crashing down upon the flying soul and it could do nothing to escape from it. A whole blanket of white covered most of the deck. Underneath it, I heard Evil souls wail and scream and soon enough, they were ripping open the sail.

"Tsubaki!" I shouted.

"Right!" She whipped her long black hair around the white sail and bundled everything inside it up as if they were inside a bag. And then, she threw everything up into the air. Countless Evil souls were stuck waiting for the fall. The soul that had taken Liz couldn't fly away; its wing was torn up from the fray.

I searched frantically for Liz. Patty pointed her out for me and I saw a gleam of silver within the midst of darkness.

"Patty, go save your sister!" I said. I drew my right elbow back, raised my hand that held Patty in her Weapon form, and threw her toward Liz with all my might.

Patty soared across the sky, spinning from the force I had flung her with, and when she was close enough to Liz, transformed back into a human and grabbed the small gun. She landed on her feet on the other side of the deck, looking proud of herself.

Liz stumbled across the floor, looking extremely disheveled. "Oh, man…my hair's all messed up…"

"Now, Tsubaki!" I commanded.

Tsubaki bagged the souls once more before they landed and mustering all her strength, sent them over the ship. There was a great splash and water rained on us.

With most of the Evil souls gone, the stairs leading below deck was free. I called for my friends to hurry and they all sprinted toward it, though I was worried for Liz and Patty since they were the furthest away. Tsubaki and I had already reached the stairs but before the Thompson sister got any closer, a large winged soul crashed between us, thundering the deck and making us all fall to our knees.

I scrambled to my feet and found Liz firing away with Patty. "Just go! We'll handle things here!" cried Liz.

I looked at the sky. Despite getting rid of the land based ones, there were still a number of Evil souls with wings. They circled over Liz like vultures ready to devour their prey. "There's too many for you guys to handle! Tsubaki and I won't leave you two alone!"

I was about to charge forward but Tsubaki held me back. "Maka, we have to go! There's nothing else we can do!"

I looked at her, my hands shaking. "But…!"

"If we continue to stay here, we'll be wasting time! Soul and the others could be in danger!"

I gritted my teeth.

"Maka, we'll be fine!" assured Liz from far away.

I turned my back on the deck. "Come on! Tsubaki, we're going to where Soul and the others are!"

We descended the stairs at a run.

* * *

><p>The ship was still moving, I could feel it from my feet all the way to my stomach. The small lamps hanging on the ceiling did little to improve the darkness. Tsubaki and I had to stay on guard the whole time we traversed through the narrow hall.<p>

The floor creaked behind us and we spun around.

Nothing.

We continued on.

"Maka, how many?" asked Tsubaki.

I didn't need to ask what she was talking about. "About thirty in here, though there are more still coming in through the cracks and openings of the ship."

And then the floor before us burst and dozens of black souls crawled and jumped inside. It was like seeing millions of ants leave their home.

I used Soul Drive, clearing our path. Tsubaki and I jumped over the hole and ran down the hall. On either side of us were doors.

"Maka, could Soul and the others be in any of these rooms?" Tsubaki whipped her blade, cutting through incoming souls.

"No, they're not. I can sense their souls and they're further up ahead, but it'll take while to get there…!"

I was about to turn a corner when suddenly, a large soul appeared out of nowhere and grabbed my neck, lifting me off the ground.

"Maka!" Tsubaki drove her sickle through the monster's meaty arm and I fell back on my feet, coughing and gasping for air.

"Damn you…!" I slashed my Soul Drive at it and it disappeared. But then it reappeared behind Tsubaki. It grabbed her face and slammed her against the wall. The strength of the soul caused the wall to break through and Tsubaki tumbled into one of the many rooms.

I screamed her name and rushed to her aid. "Stay the hell away!" I shouted to the incoming Evil souls. They were like bugs; no matter how much we killed them, they wouldn't go away. I used Soul Drive, slashing my hand horizontally through the air and the souls each disappeared from my attack.

Behind me, Tsubaki got back up. "Maka, you need to go find the others. I'll clear a path for you."

"No! I'm not leaving you! There's too many for you to handle by yourself!"

I wouldn't leave her. I didn't want to leave her.

_Tsubaki, don't make me leave…! Don't make me leave like I did with Liz and Patty…!_

"You have to go. There's no other way!" she implored.

"No! There has to be another way!"

"Enough!" she screamed.

I gasped.

"Maka, because I want to see Black Star again, I'm entrusting him to you. I feel as if…this is something only you can do." She smiled at me, the kind smile she always gave me. "Also, Soul's waiting for you. It's not polite to keep him waiting!"

Before I could say anything, she threw her sickle forward, cutting a path for me to continue down the hall. "Go!"

She pushed me and my legs ran as fast as they could.

"Damn it!" I shouted. "Tsubaki! Be safe!"

I couldn't see her smile as I charged toward Soul and the others.

* * *

><p>I was getting tired. Using only Soul Drive was forcing me to drain away the little energy I had left. But I had to keep going…! I had to save them…!<p>

"Wasn't this supposed to be a normal ride!" I shouted angrily.

I heard muffled voices from the room I had passed earlier and stopped. Was that…

I went back to the room and burst the door open. My eyes widened.

"Soul!"

There they were, tied up together with cloths wrapped tightly against their mouths.

"Wha…who did this to you guys!" I ran inside and did my best to untie them but these so called "sailor knots" were tougher than they looked. The boys were still saying unintelligible things so I pulled the cloths away from them.

"Whoever did this to the great Black Star is going to die!" roared Black Star, his eyes glowing red.

I gaped at them. "You guys didn't see who tied you up?"

"We couldn't," said Kid.

"Everything was dark…we couldn't see anything at all." Dirk shook his head gravely.

"Maka, you're bleeding!" Soul's eyes widened at me.

"Huh?" I looked down at myself. "W-where? I didn't even notice at all…!"

"Your neck! Why're you bleeding!" He tried to move toward me but the weight of all the boys kept in in place.

"This place is crawling with Evil souls," I explained, wiping the blood from my neck with my hand.

"Where are Liz and Patty?" asked Kid urgently.

"And Tsubaki! Where is she!" shouted Black Star.

"Tsubaki a few ways back and Liz and Patty are above on deck!" I backed away from the guys and raised my hand. "Brace yourselves." I swiped my hand down and sure enough, my soul cut through the thick ropes like a hot knife on butter. The guys came away free and Dirk ran to me and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you, Maka! Now that I'm free, I can continue my search!"

"Hey!" Soul grabbed the back of Dirk's collar and pulled him away. "Don't get so comfortable around my Meister, bastard."

Dirk blinked. "Maka…you're a Meister?"

"There's no time for chit chat!" I yelled. "Tsubaki and the others…we have to save them next!"

I didn't have to say it twice. Black Star and Kid had already run out the door, leaving me alone with Soul and Dirk. "Come on!" I shouted. I ran to the door but an Evil soul dropped from the ceiling, blocking my path. Its eyes glowed and it bared his sharp teeth.

"Damn it…!" I couldn't use Soul Drive anymore without some serious side effects. I had to use my Weapon! I held out my hand to Soul. "Soul!"

He hesitated, not moving. He looked between my hand and to my face.

"Soul…?"

"I…I can't…!"

My mouth dropped open. "Soul, I ordered you to transform!"

"I can't transform!" he shouted angrily. "I…!" He looked at his hands, his eyes filled with horror and self-loathing.

But the Evil soul stopped waiting on us. It pounced, charging for me. With nothing to defend myself with, I raised my arms, bracing for the impact.

But it never came.

I heard a blade run through flesh, and opened my eyes.

Before I could react, that person took my hand and transformed into a Weapon.

I felt a familiar weight fall upon my hands. I gasped at what he was.

The way the weapon was designed, the way it gleamed in the flickering lights above, it was the exact same…as Soul.

"You're…another Demon Scythe?"

I held Dirk in his scythe Weapon form the same way I would've done if he had been Soul.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time on Eat My Soul!<strong>

_"What the hell's wrong with you!"_

_"Get out of my head!"_

_"I need to look into something..."_

_"I think...I know where that person is."  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So apparently the story's getting boring. Well, I don't blame ya for feeling that way. It's like with manga that I read. Sometimes the story takes a lull and I just want the action to start. Ha ha! I'm pretty sure everyone feels that way sometimes with stories and movies and such. I wanted this chapter to at least be action packed, then. Everything will tie in, hopefully. Just so you know, Maka can use the girls in their Weapon forms 'cause they all pretty much get along, though she can't use Liz and Patty at the same time for obvious reasons. And I didn't want a haunted house 'cause that's been done with, so I decided with a haunted ship, ha ha! Though that was in the manga... I'm watching the Last Airbender. Well...it was okay...the actors could've, well, acted better, plus the script could use a few tweaks here and there. The things they say sound really corny or unconvincing. I watched the entire cartoon series like three times, ha ha! It was so awesome...Toph's my favorite character, and then Zuko.

Thanks guys for reading the last chapter. These chapters are getting long, I know. Not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. You guys prefer reading short or long chapters? Usually, I stay to read long chapters only if I was interested in the story beforehand but that's not the case with everyone.

And brielle, a summer cottage? Duuude, that sounds extremely extravagant. :0 But thanks so much for taking the time to read, warms my heart...!

And yes, e-mail spams are the worse, KH. I'm freaking out about my e-mails now that I think my e-mail is infected. -cries-

Thanks everyone for reading Eat My Soul! See you all in the next chapter! :D

And by the way, forgot to mention this before but Chrona's not in this story. I've never included Chrona in any of my stories before so frankly, I dunno how to portray him/her. Maybe I should start practicing...


	29. My Face in the Mirror!

**Story Title:** Eat My Soul

**Rating:** T for Teen

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Action/Slice-of-Life

**Synopsis:** Maka's mission is to transfer to Shibusen Academy in order to find the whereabouts of an Evil soul. But the thing is…it's an all-boy's school.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Nine<strong>

**My Face in the Mirror!**

* * *

><p>The only difference between Dirk and Soul's Weapon forms was that Dirk's blade was patterned blue instead of red. Other than that, it was as if I was holding a perfect replica of Soul. It was a bit frightening.<p>

"Maka, Soul doesn't look ready to fight so use me instead!" said Dirk.

I knew I couldn't hesitate; there was an Evil soul right in front of us!

I swung the scythe hard against the soul's flesh and it howled in pain. Our way out was cleared.

"Come on!" I ordered Soul who still looked shocked about Dirk. He snapped back into focus and followed after me.

* * *

><p>We found Black Star wielding Tsubaki in the room I had left her in. Black Star was surrounded by groups of souls but he defeated them all with a strong slash of his sickles.<p>

"Black Star! Where's Kid!" I shouted over the screams of the monsters as they retreated from Black Star.

Black Star rushed after us, leaving behind the scores of unfinished souls. "He ran back up deck to find Liz and Patty!"

I cut down more souls as they tried to stop us. Black Star realized that it wasn't Soul I was using.

"What the hell? Dirk?"

"Nice to meet you in my Weapon form," laughed Dirk.

"Why aren't you using Soul?"

I didn't answer, nor did Soul say anything.

We made our way back on deck where Kid was blasting soul after soul with his twin guns. He saw us coming up from downstairs.

"Is everyone here?" he asked urgently.

"We're all here," I answered right away.

"We're almost to the harbor. If we don't find that diary then we'll be stuck here."

"You have any idea where it is?"

He nodded. "We all saw it, actually."

"Where is it? We're coming close to our stop!"

"Over here!" Kid led us back inside the captain's cabin and shut the door behind us.

"But we already checked in here!" I said, looking at him.

"No, Kid's right," said Dirk. "It's in here."

"Where?" I asked.

Kid walked over to the skeleton and gently took off Captain's Lucifer's golden locket. He held it up to us. "This is it."

"This locket? I thought we were looking for a journal." I looked at it doubtfully.

"This is his journal," explained Kid. "I thought it was strange how of all his belongings, this was the only normal, inexpensive one." He opened it and out fell a scrap piece of paper.

"What's this?" Black Star picked it up and read aloud what was written on it. "'Congratulations. You've found where I keep my thoughts and secrets.' …What's that supposed to mean?" He looked confused. I couldn't blame him.

"Look at this." Kid showed us the inside of the locket.

There was a picture of a beautiful woman smiling at us. She was wearing the same ring as Captain Lucifer.

"Is that…his wife?" I asked.

"Must be," said Dirk.

"Everyone, we have to get outside!" called Tsubaki. "We're about to miss our port!"

We burst back onto deck where only a few pesky Evil souls were left; Kid had killed most of them. Everyone rushed to the side of the ship and we waited for everything to stop…but nothing did. The ship kept sailing.

"Why isn't this stopping?" cried Liz, close to tears. "We got the stupid locket…let us off this ship!"

"Something's wrong…no one's here," Kid pointed out.

I looked out to the park. He was right. The place was deserted…!

I looked at everyone. "We're going to have to jump!"

"Yay!" said Patty, though her sister had screamed her disapproval.

Our Weapons all transformed back into humans and we braced ourselves for the jump. The water looked rather cold….

"On three!" I commanded.

"One!" shouted Kid.

"Two!" yelled Black Star.

"Three!" we said together.

We jumped at the same tight over the ship. My body was plunged into ice cold water and I could see bubbles coming from where everyone else had jumped. The crash into water left me barely any room to breathe. I swam upward and broke through the surface. I bobbed with the waves, the ghost ship slowly gliding away from us.

"Are you guys okay!" I called, looking to make sure everyone was safe.

"Black Star and Liz here!" said Black Star, helping Liz stay afloat. Patty was next to them and Kid and Tsubaki weren't far behind.

I suddenly panicked. I hadn't spotted him yet. "Soul! Where are you!"

"Dirk's not here either!" gasped Tsubaki.

At that moment, Soul burst from the water, gasping for breath and holding up Dirk. We knew it wasn't safe to keep floating in the middle of the lake like this so we all swam to the harbor.

* * *

><p>"I should've mentioned I can't swim," said Dirk, embarrassed. "Thanks for saving me, Soul."<p>

Soul wiped water from his eyes. "Don't mention it."

We made it safely back on land. Waterlogged and tired, we were spread out like wounded soldiers.

"Who's ready to go home?" I asked the starlit sky.

Everyone answered yes but Dirk and Soul stayed quiet.

"Soul?" I looked at him.

"Let's go home," he said quietly.

"Well, thanks guys for the fun day. I guess I should be going home now." Dirk stood up and where he had been sitting was a pool of water.

"Are you fine walking by yourself? It could still be dangerous…" Kid looked around at the amusement park. Only a few lights were left on, as if the workers had left in a hurry.

Dirk assured us he would be fine and left before we could stop him, though he did thank us again. "This was the most fun I've ever had in my entire life! Well…it's back to searching for my special half tomorrow," he had said.

_I wonder…who is the person he's looking for?_

* * *

><p>Liz and the girls went back to their house and I went with the guys to our dorm. I felt really tired…I thought amusement parks were there to <em>amuse<em>, not to wreak havoc upon people's mentality….

I wanted to collapse on the couch but knew Kid wouldn't have liked that (our clothes were still a bit drenched) so I kept standing. "We all stink," I muttered as we gathered near the entrance.

"You stink," said Black Star absentmindedly. "Maka, you can use the shower first."

"Thanks," I sighed, going to our room.

* * *

><p>A nice hot bath was what I needed after dumping myself into a cold pool of water. I dried and put on my clothes, heading to the living room. I found Black Star doing pushups and Soul (who had already finished his shower) lying on the couch with his eyes closed.<p>

"Black Star, you can use the bathroom now," I said, placing myself on our free couch.

"Finally. I was doing pushups to stop myself from falling asleep." He hurried to our room.

"Don't fall asleep in the bathroom," I said to his retreating back, and then turning my attention to Soul, "What was that back there?"

"What was what?"

"Back on the ship. You didn't transform when I ordered you to."

"I didn't feel like it."

"You didn't feel like it? Stupid!" I jumped to his side and started moving his arms in the air. "Do you know what would've happened if Dirk hadn't been there? We would've been in serious trouble! Soul, tell me what's wrong. What's on your mind…?"

Soul didn't try to stop me from poking his face or moving his arm. He simply looked sleepy. "I'll tell you tomorrow," he yawned.

"No! You'll tell me right now!" I pouted. "And while you're at it, tell me who that girl was."

"Oh, that's what you're worried about?" He smirked. "She's nothing. Just some annoying girl I ditched."

"If you ditched her then why didn't you come back home that day?"

"She kept talking and I ended up falling asleep."

I made a face. "What the hell's wrong with you!" I smacked his face with his hand.

"Augh!" He took control of his arm and I let go. "What's your problem? Why're you so angry?"

"Because you've been acting like a girl for a while now," I said plainly. "I told you my secrets. I think it's time you told me yours."

He sighed and then patted my head. "You sure are persistent."

"You should've realized that before partnering with me." I smiled. I patted his head as well, rubbing his hair as if he was a little kid. "Now, tell me what's on your mind, young Soul."

"What the hell?" He grinned. "Fine. You win." He took a deep breath.

And then Kid entered the room, holding a book in his hands. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked with his eyebrows raised.

"No, we were talking about today," said Soul casually.

"Yes, I wanted to discuss today as well." Kid sat down on the couch and placed his book atop the table. It was a book about souls. "I haven't seen that many Evil souls at once in all my life." His voice was quiet. "Is this somehow connected to you, Maka?"

I blinked. "Why do you think it's connected to me?"

"Because you are searching for the Evil at Shibusen, are you not?"

I paused. I had almost forgotten that Kid knew a lot of things about me. "Yes, I am." Soul looked quietly between us.

"Wait a minute," he interrupted, sitting up. "You're not saying that its Maka's fault all those souls ended up on the ship, are you?"

"I'm not saying it's anyone's fault," said Kid gravely. "But _something_ there attracted those Evil souls, otherwise there wouldn't have been so many."

"If we're talking about Evil souls…" I said slowly, "…then it's more than likely I was the cause."

Soul looked hard at me. "You can't say for sure—"

"Yes, I can," I said quickly. "I've been on the Evil's trail for almost an entire year now and I've even confirmed it knows who I am." I remembered the mirror. "Soul, you were there. You saw it."

"The mirror…" he said.

"And don't you remember? Back in spring, we were attacked by that Evil soul with wings. When it died, it said something about his master. All those souls on the ship tonight…they were definitely working under the Evil." I took a deep breath. "If we put all the pieces of the puzzle together, it'll make sense that I was the reason why everything went wrong today."

"But—!"

"And it'll make sense that I should stop doing anything but look for the Evil from now on," I said firmly. I looked at Soul and smiled. "I don't want my friends getting hurt because of me. But to get rid of the Evil, I'll need your help, okay, Soul?"

I didn't know then, but the answer Soul gave me was one that would tear at his heart for months to come.

"Yeah."

"So…" said Kid. "How do you plan on bringing this Evil out?"

"There are three of the four left: the chains, the mirror, and…the head, which doesn't have a form unless it eats something. Soul and I already fought with the mirror, though we only managed to injure it. It'll take at least a month for it to fully recover, so basically…in two weeks. I already wasted an entire week doing nothing…." I shook my head. _This is no time to be loathing yourself, Maka!_ "Based on what happened today, I think the best bait we have…is me." I continued on before Soul or Kid could say anything.

"I'll lure the Evil out and defeat it. I have to do this, if I want everyone to be safe. I don't want the Evil at Shibusen to spread outside the school. Soul and I will stay at school until it shows itself. Kid…I don't want you to be there."

He looked surprised. "What? I can help!"

"Not in the condition you're in," I said sternly. "You're not getting sick…you're getting weaker."

He paused, his mouth slightly open. "How…did you know?"

"Soul Perception," I said simply. Kid's soul used to be so big, so full of life and energy. But ever since a week ago, it's been slowly diminishing, like a flickering candle hanging onto the last bit of wax before going out. "Is the Evil getting to you? Why are you like this now?"

"I…" He looked away. "I don't know…."

"I don't want you helping out, either," said Soul. "In the state you're in, you'll be more of a burden than help."

Kid ran his fingers through his hair. "I suppose I can't talk you two out of this?"

"No," we said firmly.

He sighed. "What about Black Star?"

"Hmm…I guess I should tell him," I said. "Even though I know he'll make a big fuss about it."

"What was that, Maka? You have no faith in me?" Black Star appeared from the hallway, his hair wet and his bangs dangling across his forehead. "Our samurai showdown…I won, remember?"

I laughed. "Yeah, you did."

* * *

><p>I woke up early the next day to go the library. Kid's book got me thinking that I had to research more about the Evil myself than to rely on Professor Shinigami.<p>

So I headed on over to the public library (since I couldn't risk going to school unarmed).

I took every book pertaining to souls and like, reading through them until my eyes felt like falling out. I pressed my book closer to my face. I had to get through this…! I was so focused on my little assignment that I didn't realize someone was calling me.

"W-what?" I looked up.

"Hey! Nice to see you here," smiled Dirk.

"Dirk? What're you doing here?" I bookmarked my page and closed the book.

"I volunteer here," he explained. "I just got in when I saw you." He looked at all my books. "What're you reading?"

"Oh, uh, I…I need to look into something…"

"That's cool." He grinned.

I was relieved to know that he wouldn't ask any more questions about me. "How many places do you work at?"

He began counting off with his fingers. "The supermarket, the convenience store, the library, the bookstore, the restaurant that that's nearby here…oh! Hey, want to go have lunch later? We'll eat at that the place I work at. The food there's awesome!"

"I thought you were busy looking for your girl?"

"I am, but that doesn't mean I can't take a break once in a while." He waved at me as he walked away. "I'll come get you at lunch!"

"Wait! I never said…I was going…" But he was already gone.

Oh, well. I wasn't planning on moving from my spot since I still had more to read and lunch with Dirk seemed fine.

Maybe I could ask him about that girl.

* * *

><p>Before I knew it, lunch came and I was sitting inside a very classy restaurant in my street clothes. Everyone dinning there were dressed up formally and looked rather rich and famous. Every now and then, I'd catch one of them looking at me as if I came from another planet. Dirk wasn't dressed up as well though he seemed quite at home.<p>

"I thought you worked at a family restaurant," I said, feeling very out of place.

"Hm? What's a family restaurant?"

"Y-you know…an eating place that doesn't require one to wear dresses and suits…"

A waiter came by and Dirk beamed at him. "Yo! Working hard or hardly working?"

The waiter laughed and the two talked for a bit before the waiter disappeared into the kitchen.

"That was my friend. He's a real nice guy though I don't understand his habit of correcting people's sentences," said Dirk.

"You seem real friendly with _everyone_," I noted.

"Really? I just say what's on my mind. Now, about that family restaurant…" He looked at me seriously. "Are you saying this isn't one?"

"…No."

"What!" He slammed his forehead against the table. "Then what kind of restaurant is this…?"

"A very classy one that _does_ require suits and dresses. But enough about that…can I ask you about your girl?"

He sniffed and wiped his eyes on his napkin. "Ask away, ask away…."

"Who is she?"

"Huh? I told you: she's my other half."

"Yeah…but what do you mean by that?"

"Well…" He thought for a moment. "When I'm not with her, I feel very incomplete, like something's missing, you know? I start feeling paranoid, and then nervous, and then anxious, not to mention worried about where she could be. I miss her a lot." The lightness of his voice only served to make me understand that he really missed this person….

"What's her name? Do you know where she lives?"

"Her name's Tabby. Isn't that a cute name?" He simply glowed when he said Tabby's name. "She lived with me, though…not anymore, not after she disappeared a week ago…."

Something seemed a bit strange about his story.

The vision from before passed through my head and I suddenly realized something…

Though…

I had to make sure.

"Dirk…how did Tabby disappear?" I asked. I had to make sure…

"I don't know. Like I said, one minute she was with me, and then the next, she wasn't."

"Do you…know about Shibusen?"

"The school? Sure, I know about it."

"Have you been there?"

"Yeah, I have."

Horror filled me. To be connected to such a kind person…in this way…I didn't want it, nor did I like it.

"Um…Dirk…" I said slowly.

_I think…I know where that person is._

I knew that there was a chance that Tabby and Dirk visited the school, therefore giving the Evil soul a perfect opportunity to steal away Tabby. She might even be….

"Is something wrong?" He looked concerned.

I shook my head. "No, nothing's wrong."

If I was right, then I was also right about…

"It's just that…I finally found you."

"…Huh?"

"You were the one I saw," I said, looking right at him.

"The one you…_what?_" He looked positively confused. I had to get him before he ran away…!

"You…I saw a vision of you talking with the Evil at Shibusen."

He opened his eyes just a bit wider.

"You were pleading it for something," I continued. "You wanted the Evil to get rid of someone for you. I remember it…I remember seeing your back. That was why you seemed so familiar when we first met."

"I lost my memories," Dirk suddenly said.

I almost fell over my chair. "W-what?"

"Sad, but true." He shrugged his shoulders. "I actually don't know who Tabby is and I don't have a house. Dirk's not even my name. Grandma gave it to me. Ah, grandma's the kind old lady who allowed me to stay with her. She found me outside of Shibusen. That was the only time I remember going there."

"Are you telling the truth?" I asked, suddenly feeling that whatever Dirk said now was going to be a farfetched lie.

"My memories only stretch back to a week. That was when I woke up."

"Then…why do you keep talking about Tabby as if you know her?"

"Because I do," he said earnestly. "Or at least…I think I do. Her name was the only thing I could remember when I woke up. I remember being with her somewhere, and then suddenly, she just…wasn't there anymore."

"But…! You were there! I saw you! You were the boy in the vision!"

"Maybe you're right, but I can't say anything for sure, not if I can't even remember who I am."

"I still think you're the boy," I said adamantly.

"It's fine if you think so," he laughed.

Why was he…taking this situation so lightly? I refused to think myself as wrong. He was the boy. He had to be. I saw him, damn it!

"So why all the jobs?" I asked, still trying to sort things out in my head.

"Grandma said that it was fine if I stayed at her house but I felt bad so she got me work through her connections."

"Is that right…"

Was Dirk telling the truth? Did he really lose his memories? It would've made sense if he had lost his memories a long time ago when the Evil first struck but he said it had only been a week. Was he connected with the Evil at all or was he just a random person who needed help? Hrm…either way, something was definitely wrong with the guy. I decided to keep an eye on him.

"Dirk, you mind going somewhere with me tonight?"

"Sure, where to?"

* * *

><p>That night, Black Star, Tsubaki, Soul, Dirk and I stopped in front of Shibusen. Because of Kid's deteriorating strength, we told him to stay home. Dirk was looking up at the school, a curious expression of loss in his eyes.<p>

"Do you remember this place?" asked Soul. I told everyone about Dirk's situation, though I had asked Dirk's permission first. He was fine with it.

"Sure, as much as I can with everything else this past week." He didn't break his gaze at the school. "I feel like I'll find her here for sure."

Soul looked worried. I couldn't blame him. Dirk…he was probably going to realize that Tabby might not be here anymore if he went inside the school.

Black Star pulled me aside. "Maka, are you sure it's okay if we let this guy in?"

"I think it is," I whispered back.

"But…" His brows furrowed.

"Tabby, she might be…" Tsubaki looked incredibly sad that I wanted to hug her and say everything was going to be okay. She was a strong person, but to face death required a great amount of energy.

"I know," I said gravely. "But I have to make sure Dirk's not involved with the Evil first before anything else."

"She's not dead," said Soul. We looked at him.

"How do you know?" I asked.

He glared at the ground. "Just a feeling."

"Come on, guys! Let's go." Dirk laughed in the night and walked forward, oblivious to reality. "Tabby's waiting for me to find her."

* * *

><p>The plan was for me to lure out the Evil by going inside the classroom we last saw it in. Dirk knew what we were up to because I had told him beforehand. I was willing to risk my secret if it meant progressing with my mission. I knew Dirk was the boy from my vision. I had no doubt at all that it couldn't be him.<p>

Black Star said that if we were going to lure something out, we also had to make sure all of the escape routes were securely blocked, and that was what he was going to do. With Tsubaki's help, he put up barriers made of chains around the classroom we had last seen the Evil in. While they were setting things up, Soul, Dirk and I waited in our classroom.

After about fifteen minutes of doing nothing but waiting, Black Star burst in, looking satisfied. "It's ready."

"Thanks, Black Star." Soul patted him on the shoulder.

"Dirk, will you be all right?" I asked.

"I'll be fine. Even though I don't have my memories, I'm a pretty strong Weapon already."

"All right, then…let's go." I walked past them, into the hall.

The two Demon scythes followed after me. Because Black Star had to hold up the barrier, he couldn't help us battle the Evil, though he was doing so much for us already.

Soul, Dirk and I walked silently down the hall.

Soul seemed agitated about something. "Maka," he said nervously. Dirk slowed his pace, walking a few steps behind us to give us some privacy.

"What?"

"About…before. On the ship…" Soul put his hands inside his pockets. "I'm sorry. For not listening to you, for not following your command, I'm sorry."

I stopped and turned to look at him. "Soul…you trust me, right?"

"Of course I do!" he said, looking hurt that I had asked him.

"Then I forgive you." I smiled and continued walking. I heard Soul chuckle softly.

"Man, you two really get along, huh?" said Dirk happily.

"W-well, we are partners," I said, trying to hide my reddening face from view. Thank God the only light there available was the moonlight.

"Y-yeah…partners have to get along," said Soul, also avoiding eye contact from everyone.

Dirk had a knowing smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>We were right outside the specific classroom now. I could feel something sinister behind the doors, pulsating like a heartbeat. Soul felt it too.<p>

"This feels disgusting," he said, glaring at the door.

"Yeah, it does…"

"Is Tabby…here?" Dirk didn't look so sure now. His eyes portrayed his inner fear and growing anxiety. "I wouldn't want her to be here alone…."

Soul pressed his hand against his head.

"Soul, are you okay?" I asked, leaning to look at his face.

"I'm fine. Just…the energy here…really sucks." He forced a smile.

"Yeah, it does," agreed Dirk. "Well, here goes." He opened the door.

* * *

><p>Someone was inside the room. By the looks of it, it was probably a girl. Her hair length was the same as mine's back when it was still long and she looked to be my height even. She was wearing a black dress….<p>

Her back was faced to us, though we knew about each other's presences. If it weren't for the black Portal floating in the upper corner of the room and the chains flowing out her back like wings, I would've thought she was just another lost person.

"Who are you?" I demanded. I felt Soul tense beside me. Dirk was holding his breath.

The air around us turned cold, not just because winter was fast approaching.

"Oh, don't you recognize me…Maka?" said the girl silkily. "We met just last week."

Last week again. Everything was connected to something that happened last week…!

"In fact, I still bear the scar…" she slowly turned around, "…from when you tried to _kill me_!" She directed her chains to surge toward us. Soul transformed and I grabbed the scythe, using the shaft to propel me closer to the girl. Dirk flipped away and landed in a crouch, waiting for the next attack.

I was close enough that if I swung my Weapon, it'd connect with the girl, so that was what I did. I used all my strength but suddenly, I wasn't hitting the girl, but a tall, cracked mirror. The girl stood before me, reflected within the mirror. Shards of glass flew out at me from the impact and I held up my arm to block them from my eyes. But I shouldn't have done that.

Chains erupted from the Portal and grabbed my arms and legs and neck. I was forced to let go of Soul. I was pulled in front of the mirror. My eyes widened.

No…

Why…

Why did she look like me?

She had covered her injured eye with a black patch matching her dress, the eye I had slashes from our previous encounter.

"Now, are you still chasing after big dreams, Maka?" asked the girl mockingly. I could barely see her; there were too many missing pieces of glass. "If I were you, I'd stop with this chasing after Evil souls. …You'll just die."

"Big talk for someone who's almost dead," I spat. It was hard to talk with the chains wrapping around my neck, threatening to snap it in half.

The girl glared at me. "It's your fault I'm like this. My powers were cut in half because of you, and now I have to resort to using these filthy chains as backup."

And then, Soul was cutting through the chains, and I was falling down. Dirk caught me and helped me onto my feet.

"Who is this girl?" Dirk looked the girl in the mirror up and down. "Maka…why does she have your face?"

"Probably because I'm the one she wants to kill." I rubbed my neck. Soul became a scythe again and I gripped the metal shaft. "Dirk, be careful."

"I'm always careful," he said cheerfully. His arm glowed and when the lights disappeared, a blue patterned blade was there.

I fought the mirror while Dirk kept the chains at bay. Together, we were a pretty good team.

"Mirror! It's time for you to leave this world forever!" I crashed the blade of my scythe against the mirror but to my surprise, it didn't try to dodge my attack.

The girl flashed across the glass, looking angry. "Sorry but…you can't kill me like this."

"What?"

The girl in the mirror stepped out from the glass pieces and waved her hand at me. At once, hoards of chains began raining down on me. Dirk appeared out of nowhere, looking fierce and slashing through the metals.

"Hey! Where's Tabby!" he demanded. "I know she's here!"

The girl raised a brow at him, looking oddly amused. "I have no idea what you're talking about, fool. What were you thinking, Maka? Dragging a useless person like him into the battle? Oh, well. I'll kill him after you."

"Like hell you will!" I stabbed my scythe's blade into the ground and used that as leverage to aim down a kick at her. She looked at me, expressionless, and was suddenly in the mirror again. My heel banged against glass and I winced in pain.

"Didn't I say that you can't kill me while I'm like this? Whether or not I'm in the mirror or outside of it, I can't die." She sighed, annoyed at me which pissed me off.

"I'll find a way to destroy you, then!" I screamed, pulling my Weapon out from the ground.

"Oh, really?" She smirked at me and like passing sunlight through rustling leaves on a summer tree, she was suddenly…

"S-Soul?" I whispered.

In front of me stood Soul, slouching like always and grinning at me with a maniacal gleam in his eyes. "Even when I look like this, Maka?" he asked.

"Maka! Focus! It's just trying to confuse you!" shouted Soul from within his Weapon form. His face flashed onto the blade and he was looking at me. "Don't let it get to your head!"

But it was already too late.

I couldn't make myself strike the mirror. It was as if I was attacking Soul himself.

My hands shook and I couldn't move at all.

The fear of knowing you had to destroy something….with the face of someone you loved so dearly….

I never understood how hard that was until now.

I dropped my scythe. It clanged against the hard floor.

"No…!" I held my head. I felt fear creeping up my skin, along my spine…into my head.

_Fear…_

_Where have you been?_

_It's been a while since you've come to visit in your whole form._

"Get out of my head!"

And then suddenly, Dirk was in front of me, his blade striking into the mirror Soul's chest. The mirror was gasped and only made struggling noises from his mouth. Dirk was wounded on his arm and his face was scratched up, but he had made his way over to save me anyway.

"Don't…" he said hotly, "…mess with my friend's head!" He pulled out his arm-blade from the mirror's chest; black blood dripped downward from it.

"What…!" The fake Soul turned back into me. She was bleeding from the middle of her chest though it was difficult to spot the blood because everything about her was black. "How can you…! I thought…! There's no possible way…for anyone…to hurt me! In my current state…!"

Soul turned back into his human form and helped me up. Dirk stood in front of us, his blue scythe still at the ready. He was breathing hard.

"Who are you, blue scythe?" asked the mirror quietly.

"Name's Dirk," he answered.

"I suppose…I'll have to kill you first."

Soul and I moved before anyone else. In an instant, I was holding my scythe again and thrusting the blade down onto the mirror. But where a loud, resounding crack should have been…was complete and utter silence.

The girl looked at me.

"Didn't I tell you?" Her lips were moving slowly. "You can't hurt me while I'm like this."

"But I can!" shouted Dirk, charging for the tall mirror. He raised his arm and slashed down.

But then, everything was gone, and the room was quiet.

"What the…where's the monsters?" Dirk moved around the room rigidly. "Where did they…where did they all go? Tabby…where are you?" He looked near to tears.

Soul turned back into a human. "Escaped most likely."

"But how? I thought Black Star was guarding the exits," I said, breathing hard. "Unless something…"

We looked at each other, the same dread coursing through our veins, and then made a mad dash back to our classroom.

* * *

><p>We burst inside the room to find Black Star and Tsubaki both battered and lying on the ground, unmoving. The room was a complete mess.<p>

I sucked in a sharp breath.

The world, for even just a split second, stopped.

Everything stopped.

My mind went blank.

I suddenly didn't know anything anymore.

Soul screamed out Black Star's name and ran over to his friend. Dirk checked on Tsubaki's pulse.

"Black Star! Wake up, damn it!" shouted Soul, slapping Black Star's cheeks. "You…you better not be dead!"

For a moment, I thought he wouldn't open his eyes, when…

Black Star chuckled painfully. "A God…is immortal…so I can't…die…" He moved his hand and I saw him wince. "Tsubaki…."

"She's alive, but knocked out," said Dirk.

I fell to my knees, feeling my something heavy on my shoulders.

_Thank God…_

_Thank God…_

_Thank God…!_

"What the hell happened?" asked Soul, taking in the destroyed room.

"Something attacked us…couldn't let it get away so…we fought…"

I crawled over to Tsubaki, almost crying my eyes out at her wrecked state.

"Stupid! Why'd you fight it! You know it's stronger than any of us so you should have run!" shouted an enraged Soul.

Black Star grinned. "I never run from a fight…you should know that…that's how we met, after all…remember, Soul?"

I looked over Tsubaki's face and touched her cheek gently. "Tsubaki…?" My voice was barely a whisper. How…how could this happen?

"She'll be okay. We just need to move her to a safer area," said Dirk calmly and rationally.

"We can talk about the past later!" said Soul to Black Star. "For now, just shut up and let me carry you."

"No…" It must have taken everything Black Star to get back up. "I…I can carry myself," he wheezed. "Tsubaki…Black Star's…going to get you out of here." He made his way slowly to Tsubaki.

"Where are we going to go after this…?" asked Dirk uncertainly.

"Back to our dorm. Dirk, you should stay with us for now," said Soul firmly. "You've been targeted by the Evil so you'll need all the protection you can get."

"Well…I'm sure grandma won't mind." He smiled. He made to help Black Star carry Tsubaki but saw the determined look in the boy's eyes and backed away.

"She's my Weapon, my partner…I'll carry her," said Black Star.

Our moral wasn't quite high as we left Shibusen battered, beaten, and feeling the loss of defeat.

* * *

><p>Kid wasn't happy that we were all injured though was relieved to see us all back with our limbs still attached. We told him what happened but Black Star and Tsubaki had yet to explain to us their side of the story. Right now, they were both resting in Black Star's and my room, Tsubaki sleeping on my bed.<p>

"But was Dirk the only one who was able to do any damage?" asked Kid after we had finished informing him of everything that happened.

"I don't know," I said truthfully. "I don't understand it, either. When I first battled the mirror, I was able to land a direct blow on it, but this time…it was if my attacks had no effect on it at all…."

"Yeah," said Soul grimly. "Whenever we thought we had it, I'd just feel air, as if the mirror was passing right through me."

"Dirk…" I looked at him. He was sitting next to Kid, his clothes rumpled and his eyes looking tired but still awake. "I think…you can damage it because of the deal you made with it." I pressed my hand atop my shoulder. It was starting to feel heavy….

"Deal?" asked Kid and Soul, and I told them how I saw the vision of a boy asking, pleading the Evil to get rid of someone.

"Who would you hate enough to kill?" asked Kid. "Even if you don't have your past memories, surely you can still feel that hated…?"

Dirk pressed his hand against his chest. "I remember feeling lost…that's all. There's no hate, no envy, no any kind of negative emotion. Only a deep sense of loss and incompleteness."

Soul pressed his hands against his face.

"I agree with Maka," said Kid. "If you've made a contract with a greater Evil like the one at Shibusen, then it'd make sense you hold some of its powers, therefore allowing you to hurt it. There's no other explanation."

"But don't you think, if I hated that person so much, I'd have killed them already and my contract would have been terminated?"

"Maybe…" I said slowly, "…you did kill someone, and that's why you lost your memories."

"…Go on," said Dirk, allowing me to finished my explanation.

"I've read that there are psychological damages whenever someone kills another. Maybe Dirk was so traumatized by what he did that he blocked it out of his memories."

"Or perhaps the Evil simply erased them," said Kid, folding his hands together. "Dirk…you have to help us here." He looked sternly at Dirk who met his gaze head on. "Who are you, really?"

"I've told all that I know. My memories only date back to a week. Who I am…what I did…that's all a blank."

"That's just it," I pointed out. "_A week ago_, Dirk wakes up in front of Shibusen without any memories_. A week ago_, I battled the mirror for the first time. The two must be connected somehow."

I gasped.

The puzzle pieces were coming together.

Chains…hands…

Mirror…torso…

The head…

I looked at Dirk, my hands shaking.

The head…only took on a form if it ate something….

Soul took my hand. "Maka."

"I-I'm fine…."

But I wasn't.

I was suddenly terrified.

Who…

Who was this person in the living room with us?

"Maka, you don't trust me anymore, do you?" Dirk looked away.

"No, that's not it," I said, my voice small. "Dirk…you're our friend. I trust you completely."

That was right…this was no time to be doubting anyone. If I did, then I would have already lost everything I stood for. Dirk, no matter who he was, would always be Dirk.

"Thanks." He smiled warmly at me.

Kid stood up. "I think we should rest for tonight. Everyone could use some sleep."

* * *

><p>That night, I stayed in the living room with Soul while Dirk went to sleep on his bed.<p>

My heart was still pounding from today.

Everything was confusing me.

It seemed as if the only real thing left was Soul.

"Soul…" I said. It was dark. I couldn't see, though I knew he was still awake. His mind was probably swimming through today's events as well.

"Hm?"

"When we found Black Star and Tsubaki…"

"…Yeah, I know."

I sniffed. "I really thought they…I was scared they were..." I pressed my face against my pillow.

"They're fine, Maka." Soul turned to look at me. "They're fine…."

"Mm…we'll get this Evil…we'll beat it for sure…for everyone's sake…for Soul's sake…I'll defeat it no matter what."

I couldn't see Soul's face because it was so dark, but his voice was soft and gentle that it warmed me up.

"For everyone's sake, then."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time on Eat My Soul!<strong>

_"A black cloak..."_

_"He's not looking too good..."_

_"When we meet again, I'll know."_

_"I know who you are now."  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> HOLY MOTHER OF...! There was a freakin' loud screech just now outside my window! It went "NRYAAAAHHH!" Scared the crap outta me...my heart's still thumping against my chest. Woo...ha ha...good scare for tonight, eh? Ha ha ha...

I've only watched the Japanese drama of Hana Kimi. Never read the manga before so I dunno how different the two are. Was friggen' hilarious, though! And the actor for Tamaki in the Ouran Host Club drama...I wonder why he wasn't Nekozawa? I mean, he played as the psychic dude in Hana Kimi, right? The two seem to match. Bahahaha, the "son, I am disappoint" line made me remember some pictures I saw in Tumblr. They had the exact same line. Which reminds me...have any of you guys seen this picture where it's this Asian girl who looks plain but she puts on make-up and transforms into literally, a _completely different person_? Her eyes get bigger and her skin gets clear and she wears a wig with cute Lolita clothes? ...EXPLAIN THIS MADNESS!

And any more questions? I feel as if I keep forgetting to answer at least one... D:

And...I'm not sure but...this story...it's...almost...ending...?

Thanks everyone for reading Eat My Soul! See you all in the next chapter! :D


	30. My Strongest Friend!

**Story Title:** Eat My Soul

**Rating:** T for Teen

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Action/Slice-of-Life

**Synopsis:** Maka's mission is to transfer to Shibusen Academy in order to find the whereabouts of an Evil soul. But the thing is…it's an all-boy's school.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty<strong>

**My Strongest Friend!**

* * *

><p>I dreamed…of Soul. He was holding a gardening hose and shouting at me, "What are you doing! The Evil's right over there! Fight it!"<p>

I looked down at myself. I was wearing a red dress and was without a Weapon. "Soul, I need you to transform first!"

"What are you talking about?" He looked utterly confused. "I can't transform, I'm a Meister! This is my Weapon!" He held up the gardening hose that was spurting out water. "Your Weapon is Dirk!"

"Dirk? But I thought…"

Dirk was suddenly right next to me, smiling. "You'll let me do the right thing when the time comes, right?"

"What are you talking about?" Like Soul, I was utterly bewildered.

Black Star jumped into the picture and began doing sit ups. "My body hurts from before! I'll kill that guy! By the way, your house is on fire."

"Huh?" I looked to the side and suddenly realized that he was right! Shibusen Dorms was on fire! The flames breathed out black smoke and windows exploded from the heat. I grabbed Soul's arm. "Soul! Use your Weapon to get rid of the flames!"

He shook me off, looking disgusted. "Huh? No way. If this place burns down, I can live with my girlfriend." Out of nowhere, a faceless vixen came and hugged Soul's other arm. What the hell was happening? My house was on fire, Soul had a girlfriend, Black Star was doing sit ups, and Dirk….

"Dirk! What should we do!" I looked to him for guidance.

He flashed me a thumbs up sign. "Don't worry about it! I got it!"

"If you have it then put out the flames!"

"I got it! Maka, when the time comes, just let me do my thing and don't try to stop me. You hear me? I got it!"

"What are you…"

Beside us, Shibusen Dorms began crumbling.

* * *

><p>"I got it!" I heard someone yell from the kitchen.<p>

Why was it so hot even though it was going to be winter? Damn it…what time was it?

"I got it!" someone yelled again.

_Augh…just shut up…too sleepy…._

_Wait…what was that smell…?_

My eyes snapped open and I sat up. Black smoke everywhere….

"The house is on fire!"

"What!" Soul, who had been trying to sleep next to me, jumped up and looked around, his eyes still crusted with sleep. "Maka, what are you…" he sniffed the air and his face withered, "…don't tell me…"

"Dirk!" I screamed.

He was in the kitchen, holding a blackened towel and a frying pan that was spewing out black smoke, not to mention _it was on fire_!

"I got it!" he said, trying to get rid of the flames with the black towel.

Just then, Kid, Black Star, and Tsubaki appeared in the hall, looking confused but when they caught sight of Dirk, their mouths dropped open.

"I got it!" Dirk said again. "Nothing to worry about! I got this!" He dumped the blazing pan into the sink and turned on the faucet but right when the cold water touched the heated oil, everything burst into flames. I could practically see a demon laughing at us as a huge cloud of black smoke erupted from the sink.

Soul threw the blankets to the side and ran over to Dirk, pulling the boy backward by the scruff of his collar just before another small explosion blackened their faces. We all readied ourselves for another impending blast but after that last one, everything subsided, though the fire alarm was beeping like it was the end of the world.

"What the hell were you thinking!" shouted Soul after we all calmed down.

We were all now cramped in the kitchen, wiping away the residues of smoke and ash. Everything smelled so we had to open the windows and cover our faces with cloths. I wasn't feeling too bright about Dirk's irresponsible actions but what was done was done and now we all had to suffer because of it. Black Star had refused to help, saying that it was all Dirk's fault but we forced him to clean anyway. Tsubaki agreed to help and Kid was more than happy to clean, though admittedly horrified that his once clean kitchen was now pitch black, walls _and_ tiles.

"I'm sorry," said Dirk, and he really did sound sorry. "I thought it'd be good to wake up early and make everyone breakfast."

"When you know you can't cook?" Soul threw him a nasty glare.

"I'm sorry…." The black haired boy kept his head down as he mopped up the floor with his darkening towel.

Tsubaki and I looked at each other.

"W-well, at least no one was hurt," she said, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Indeed. We wouldn't want Dirk getting hurt. He may be the only one who's able to destroy the mirror," said Kid gravely, though it was hard to take him seriously when he was wearing a pink, flowery apron and holding a duster one hand and a spray bottle in the other. I held in the urge to laugh.

"D-Dirk," I said, my stomach starting to hurt, "it's okay, we're not mad. _Right_, Soul?" I glared at him. He didn't say anything but simply narrowed his eyes at me.

Finally, he opened his tight lipped mouth and said to Dirk, "Sorry…I was a bit too harsh."

Dirk smiled weakly. "No, it really was my fault. At the restaurant I work at, they never let me touch the food."

Soul stared at him. "Then how the hell did you manage to land that job?"

"Grandma knows a lot of people." Dirk shrugged.

Soul almost smiled but forced it down as if disgusted…he probably wasn't ready to be happy yet.

"Since we're all awake, Black Star, Tsubaki," they noticed their names and looked at me, "what happened yesterday?"

Their eyes met. Black Star spoke for them.

"I dunno what it was…but something came at us that night. Maka and the others were already gone, and Tsubaki and I were so concentrated on keeping up the barrier…" He breathed out, looking extremely disappointed in himself. "It was a damn surprise attack."

"Did you manage to see who your attacker was?" asked Kid.

"Yes, we did," said Tsubaki. "Judging by the way the figure was standing over us, he was most definitely male."

"A black cloak…" muttered Black Star darkly. "He was wearing a black cloak. His face was covered by a skull mask, though. Kind of like Shinigami."

"What?" Kid's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! I saw it right before everything went dark," said Black Star, jabbing his cloth at the wall in an attempt to punch out the black stains. Tsubaki placed her hand gently atop his arm and he lowered it slowly.

Kid looked pensive. What was he thinking?

"Was it an Evil?" he asked finally.

"It was definitely an Evil. Though…" Black Star folded his arms. "Something was weird about that guy. For one thing, I sensed that he was an Evil soul as well as…something _else_…"

"Such as…?"

Black Star looked at him with an unreadable expression. "Don't know."

I thought about it some more. If Soul, Dirk and I were fighting the torso and the hands…and the feet is already gone, then the only thing that could have attacked Black Star and Tsubaki was the head. …Had it already eaten someone? I shivered, thinking about the poor soul.

"Black Star, Tsubaki, I'm sorry," I said quietly.

"Huh?" They both looked at me.

"If I hadn't dragged you two along, none of this would've happened."

"Stop talking like that, Maka!" said Black Stat hotly. "We're your friends. We'll back you up no matter what! That goes for you too, Dirk!"

"Huh?" He pointed to himself, unsure.

"You're our friend too, so you can depend on us!"

"Y…yeah…thanks…"

I saw Dirk break into a slow, sincere, almost embarrassed smile, as if he was truly happy and thoroughly appreciated what Black Star said.

"Well, enough chatter," said Kid. "School's going to start soon. Let's get ready."

"School? Kid, I think you should stay at home until you get better," I said worriedly.

"Thank you for your concern, Maka, but there are reasons why I have to go to school. Please understand that."

"Just say that you're worried about Maka," said Black Star nonchalantly.

"All right then, if you'd rather I be direct." He walked over to me.

Suddenly, I found myself cradled within Kid's arms, my face pressing against his chest. He smelled of smoke and cleaning solution.

"E-eh?"

"Maka, I'm worried about you so I won't allow you to go to school alone," he said into my ear, sending chills up and down my spine.

Dirk whistled, Tsubaki and Black Star looked extremely confused, and Soul was rushing over to us. He pulled me away and didn't hesitate to kick Kid as hard as he could in the stomach.

* * *

><p>"Damn it, why do I have to walk to school with this guy!" Soul pointed angrily to Kid. I was sadly stuck between the two boys.<p>

"If you don't want to walk with me then just go to school by yourself," said Kid calmly. "That's what Black Star did."

"Black Star sent Tsubaki home, that's why he had to walk alone," snapped Soul. "And why the hell are you still following us!"

Dirk smiled innocently. "Because I want to go to school too!"

"Shibusen's not the only school in the area," said Soul.

"I know. But I want to go to school with my friends, duh."

"Whatever." Soul looked uninterested but as his Meister, I knew he didn't mind if Dirk came. Dirk had something Soul could relate to, and that was the feeling of being _alone_…. Dirk probably felt distant from everyone because of his missing past. I think that was why he looked so happy when Black Star said we were his friends.

To not have his memories…I wondered how it would have been like for me. If I was in Dirk's position, would I be able to smile so kindly like him? Would I have been able to trust people? Would I have been able to trust myself? How was I supposed to know if something was right or wrong…the truth or a lie…if I didn't even know who I was? If I didn't have my memories…who would I be?

How would I feel if it was only me who didn't have a past? As everyone talked about their childhoods, their birthdays, their families, their lovers, their happy moments, their sad moments…what would _I_ say?

What would I say?

What _should_ I say to not make people feel uncomfortable around me?

If I had told people I didn't have my memories, everyone would begin acting strange; they'd probably take care of what they said around me, or act cautiously. But that would've made me feel awkward.

I remembered how he first told me how he couldn't remember his past. He had said it so plainly, so strongly, and yet so sadly to me.

I felt my heart thump against my chest.

He…he had put his faith in me. His faith that I wouldn't act any different if I knew a little more about him…his faith that I wouldn't judge him even if I knew…

Dirk.

I realized that he was a strong person.

To be able to smile…

To be able to trust…

To be able to tell himself that people, strangers or not, were to be trusted…

He was so strong.

Dirk…how are you doing this? How are you so strong?

I really liked him.

I really did.

He was my friend.

"Hey, Maka…" Dirk patted me my shoulder, bringing me out of my reverie. I must have looked like I was going to cry because he suddenly asked, "H-hey, is something wrong?"

I sniffed and shook my head. "N-no, nothing's wrong…just thinking about something…."

He looked concerned and pulled me back so that Soul and Kid were in front of us, arguing like usual. "You can talk to me about it. I'll listen," he said kindly.

I chuckled. "I was thinking about you, actually."

"About _me_?" He looked surprised.

"Yeah, about you."

"W-well, gee…" He rubbed the back of his head, blushing. "Thanks, Maka, but I like Tabby—"

"Don't get a swelled head," I snapped. "I was just thinking what a strong person you are."

"You think I'm strong?"

"Yes. You are. For being able to trust people, and to smile even though you don't have your memories…I think you're a pretty strong guy."

He chuckled. "Maka…I'm not strong at all. What kind of delusion of me are you having?"

"I'm not having a delusion!" I defended.

"Of course you're not," he said, winking. "But…thanks. For telling a weak guy like me that I'm strong…well, I feel like I lift ten pounds now!"

"You're joking, right?" I laughed.

"Maybe," he said lightly. "But, I wanted to ask you something." He turned serious, so I knew he wanted to talk about the Evil.

"Ask me what?"

"Who do you like? Kid? Or Soul?"

I almost tripped over myself. "W-what? What kind of…how did you…what made you…wha…!" I started blushing even before I knew it.

He smirked. "Ha! I knew it. You like one of them, don't you? I think they like you too, judging by how they treat you."

"You're over observing things," I said flatly.

"Really? 'Cause Kid and Soul seem to get real jealous whenever you're talking to one of them. You don't see their deathly glares they give each other whenever the three of you are in the same room. It's really embarrassing watching you guys, actually."

I didn't say anything but found myself looking at Soul's back. Dirk was smart enough to put one and two together.

"Poor, poor Kid. I'll buy him a soda later," he said sadly, shaking his head. "So how'd you end up liking the lazy one more? If I was girl, though I don't think I'd ever want to be one, I'd go for Kid. He seems like the type of guy most girls would want to date."

"I don't know how I fell for him either," I said in anguish. "It just…sort of happened."

"That's the best kind of love, isn't it? It just…_happens_." He patted my shoulder. "Well, I'm rooting for you two."

"Thanks…" I said, though I felt something fall in the pit of my stomach. "Though…I don't plan on being with him."

Dirk looked appalled. "What? Why not? You two would make a great couple!"

"I…have my reasons." I pressed my hand against my chest. It was starting to hurt. Not to mention my shoulders felt weighed down.

Dirk knew better than to ask me what they were. He seemed to understand something. He patted my shoulder. "I think," he said slowly, "you should do whatever makes you happiest."

"Eh?"

"Grandma told me that…in our lives, we're often presented with many different choices, and the choices we make, the decisions we choose, will determine who we are as a person. Maka, you're a very funny girl, one who makes others smile. You care deeply for your friends and would do anything to save them from pain or hurt or any kind of suffering…that's why…when the time comes for you to make a decision, I hope you'll choose the one that makes _you_ the happiest. Even if it's scary, even if it's troublesome, even if there's a chance that you might even break...I hope you'll choose the path that'll make you the most happy. Because, you may not know it but, you're a brave person."

His words…

They hit me right here, right here in my heart.

What he said might have sounded cliché, but being told this…

I was glad that we met.

I was glad we became friends.

I was glad we were walking to school together.

I was glad we were talking to each other freely like this.

I…

"I'm glad that we met," I said.

Dirk grinned. "Same here!"

Talking about nothing, laughing about nonsense, it surprised me when Dirk stopped and said, "Shibusen looked completely different than it does at night. It looks more…friendly."

I laughed.

Kid began explaining to Dirk about the wonderful architecture of the school, how everything was made to reflect his father's power of balance and symmetry. Soul didn't stop to admire the school and simply walked inside. I was worried whether or not Dirk would have been allowed inside and attend our class since he wasn't a student but Kid told me not to worry.

"He's just going to be here for a day. I'm sure Professor Stein won't be bothered."

Well…that was certainly true, because when Professor Stein saw Dirk sitting next to me in class, smiling and looking ready to learn, he didn't bother asking him for anything other than his name. I must say, Dirk was the bell of the ball in class. He made friends with everyone as fast as a snap of my fingers and learned quickly, though he had to ask me why everyone was so tense once lunch began.

"Professor Stein's going to be giving us a test tomorrow," I explained. "The only ones who actually study ahead are me and Ox Ford so this is last minute cramming for everyone."

"Even Soul?" asked Dirk.

"Hah! I could care less about a stupid test," he said, leaning back on his chair.

"You should," said Kid. "Even though we're hunting down an Evil doesn't mean your studies are waivered."

"Is Kid smart?" asked Dirk.

"I am a Death God. I already know everything there is to know about souls."

"Is that true?" whispered Dirk into my ear.

"Yeah, it is. Though he takes a long time to write his name so he doesn't always get good scores."

He laughed. "Hey, Maka, you're done with studying, right?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Then let's go get something to eat! I'm starving!"

"Yeah, since you burnt our kitchen this morning," Soul sneered.

"Aw, I said I was sorry," said Dirk lamely.

"Never mind him," I said, standing up. "Let's go!"

"Wait, I'll go to. I'm hungry as hell." Soul made to stand but Kid suddenly pulled him down. "W-what the…! What are you doing?"

"Soul, it's time you sat down and studied properly. I'll be asking you questions and you must answer them correctly," said Kid in a business-like tone.

"I told you I could care less about tests."

"Now, question one…"

"Are you even listening to me!"

I pulled Dirk's arm as I walked past him. "Let's go. They're busy playing husband and wife."

"Roger that!" said Dirk, saluting me.

We left before Soul and Kid took notice of our absence and arrived in the deserted cafeteria. No one was here because everyone was busy preparing for the big upcoming tests. No one, save for one.

I held out my arm to stop Dirk from walking any further.

Why now?

Didn't it know the danger of being here alone and unguarded?

Not to mention its back was to us.

Or was it a trick?

Dirk saw what I was looking at but didn't raise his guard like I did. He pulled my arm aside and began walking over to it.

"D-Dirk!" I whispered urgently, though he ignored me. Something seemed to be pulling him to it like a magnet.

He stopped right behind it and it turned to face us.

"Oh…it's you two…" The mirror looked at our faces impassively, her shoulders oddly slouched. She was sitting at the very end of the room.

"What are you doing here?" asked Dirk.

"I live here, that's what," she answered with a bit of an attitude.

"Dirk, get away from it!" I cried, running to him.

The girl glared at me and then said to Dirk, "Yes, you should get away from me. I might just kill you."

Dirk didn't say anything. Because his back was facing me, I couldn't see what sort of expression he had on. The girl turned back around and continued looking out the window as if we hadn't just interrupted her.

I couldn't help but sense an odd sort of…melancholy from her. Her eyes weren't burning with rage or the desire to hurt anymore. They simple looked…tired and sad.

"Why are you here?" asked Dirk, his voice echoing.

"Because I can, got a problem with that?"

"Shouldn't you be in your mirror?"

"I _am_ my mirror. It's just easier to move around like this…."

"Why do you look like Maka?"

"Because I can, got a problem with that?" She groaned. "You're being so annoying. Just go away…I don't feel like fighting you two right now."

"Wait," I said sternly. "You…you're an Evil soul…right?"

She looked at me. "I am."

"Then you won't mind telling me why you're after Shibusen?"

She looked over me for a moment, as if valuing my existence. "It's not Shibusen I want. It's Shibusen's status."

"Status?"

"That's right." She threw back her hair. "If I can conquer a powerful place like Shibusen, then no one will dare try to look down on me. You humans all the same…destroy something that frightens you…. Well, since you hate my kind so much, then I can't help but hate you pathetic humans as well. That's why, no matter what, I'll take this place for my own. I just need to get rid of a few pesky bugs first…." Her eyes gleamed toward me and I shivered.

If we fought now, would I be able to stand a chance? She may be injured, but the only one who can hurt her is Dirk.

"Why aren't you attacking innocent people? If you can move like this?"

"Wow, you're a stupid little girl, aren't you? I can't move outside of Shibusen." She looked at her hands. "I'm not strong enough to go outside."

Dirk seemed to be thinking something over. "Maka," he said, "can you give us some space? I want to talk to her alone."

She scoffed at him but didn't move. I didn't know what Dirk was planning, but I moved near the door a few feet away. He gave me a firm look and then sat down across from the girl.

"So…" he said awkwardly, looking around, "what's up?"

The mirror gave him a piercing look and said nothing.

"Well…I think we should start over," he said bracingly. "I'm Dirk." He held out his hand but she didn't take it. He pulled it back slowly. "What's your name?"

She glared at him. "None of your business."

"Oh, come on," he said, looking relieved that he finally got her talking. "Tell me. I can't keep saying 'hey you' forever."

She looked away. "I…don't have a name."

"What?"

"I don't have one!" she yelled. "I was never given one! What do I need a name for, anyway? I'm a mirror. I am whoever I want to be!"

"Who do you want to be, then?"

She froze, her lips slightly open.

"Is there someone you want to be?" Dirk repeated.

Still, the mirror didn't say anything.

"You know…there's a lot of people I want to be. For instance, I want to be more like Maka, who's nice and caring and strong. Though, I think, in the end…I'd rather just be me." He smiled brightly like the sun.

The mirror stared at him, mouth still closed tightly.

"Don't you want a name?" he asked.

"I…" she said quietly, "I…wouldn't know…what name to…to give myself."

Dirk thought for a moment, probably going through a list of names that were suitable for the mirror. Finally, he beamed and said, "I think Alexandra is a very pretty name for you."

She stared at him.

"W-well," stuttered Dirk. He was starting to falter from her lack of responses. She seemed to be a very serious girl. "Mirrors! And…pretty and glass and flies and…no! I mean, glass flies! Augh, wait…let me rethink this through." He covered his face with his hand, took in a deep breath, and then said firmly, "When I saw you in your mirror form, I noticed that there was a butterfly right at the top! It looked really pretty and…you look really pretty and I just thought Alexandra would be a suitable name for you."

She studied him. "…Alex…andra?"

"Yes, Alexandra. Ah, here's something cool: Alexandra is the name of the largest butterfly ever! It was named after a queen so you'd be Queen Alexandra."

The mirror pulled back her hair behind her ears and her eyes shifted nervously to the side. "That's stupid…"

"What? No, it's not!"

She glared at him. "I thought you said I was a queen. If I am, then if I say it's stupid then it's stupid!"

He stared at her. "Then…I can call you Alexandra?"

"Wha…! When…when did I ever say that!"

"Just now!"

"Shut up!" She moved so fast that Dirk couldn't have possible reacted on time; she pulled his ear and he began shouting in pain. "If you think you can sway me with such petty words…well, you're dead wrong!" she screamed into his ear. But Dirk wasn't listening. He was staring at her eyes, taking in her features.

"You know…from this close…you look nothing like Maka."

"I wouldn't want to look like such a brat, anyway!" Alexandra shouted, throwing Dirk's face away.

Dirk looked surprised by Alexandra's words. And then, his face became troubled. He slipped his hand into his pocket and seemed to be doing some thinking. "Well, I'm not a hairdresser or anything but…" He pulled out a pretty crystal hairclip. "I think this'll match your eyes and make you unique."

Alexandra looked at the hairclip, her eyes wide with confusion. "What are you—"

"Hold still." Dirk leaned across the table and pulled Alexandra's face close to his. He pulled back some of her hair and clipped on the accessory. He sat back to gaze at her. "There! You look more like yourself already."

Alexandra looked horrified at Dirk. "Dumbass! Who the hell told you that you can touch my hair or make me wear anything!"

Dirk jerked back in surprise. "Gah…are you that pissed? I think you look even prettier now but if you want me to take the clip off—"

"Don't touch me!" she screamed. "Don't come near me and don't even try anything with me!"

"Okay! Okay! Calm down…!"

Alexandra ceased her shouts, though she was breathing hard and looking extremely irritated.

"Alexandra…" said Dirk, unsure if she would answer or not.

She gave him a disapproving look. "…What?"

He smiled, absolutely delighted that she answered. "Nothing."

"Don't call my name then!" she roared. For a petite girl…she sure was loud and fierce.

"Ugh…you're so difficult…" Dirk feigned tears and she rubbed her forehead. "Alexandra, I gotta tell you something."

She waited for him to continue.

"When I first met you…I thought you were a real scary girl."

"Thank you," she said.

"Right…well…when I fought against you, for some reason, when my blade broke through your mirror, I felt as if…I felt your pain."

"My _what_?"

He looked her in the eyes. "I felt your loneliness. You're looking for something as well, right?"

For the first time, she hesitated. "N-no, I'm not! Now stop acting like you know me!"

"You're right. I don't know you. But I _want_ to know you."

"Why? You're so annoying! Just leave already!"

"Hey!" said Dirk, his voice rising. "When someone's being nice to you, you should thank them at least."

"Who's being nice? If you ask me, I'm the one being nice!" spat Alexandra. "If I wasn't so tired I'd kill you right now without another thought! So be grateful I'm letting you live another day!"

But instead of being angry, Dirk looked concerned. "You…what's wrong?"

"What are you talking about now?" she snapped.

"You just said you were tired."

"Yeah, I am. So what? My matters don't concern you _in the least_."

"Of course they concern me! I'm worried about you!" Dirk looked hurt.

"Hmm…yes, our kind should be concerned about each other…" muttered Alexandra, calming herself.

"What? 'Our kind'? What are you talking about?"

"Haven't you noticed?" She smiled at him though it looked evil and positively dark. "Your one of us. I don't know why you're siding with the humans."

"What…"

"I noticed it when I first met you. There's some Evil in you, though…" she stared at him, "…you're not really one, either…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Her eyes widened and a look of dawning came through. She turned her head away quickly. "Dirk, was it? Well, I hope I'll be the one to kill you in the end. In fact, I'm sure I will." She stood up and raised her hand. A Portal opened at her command.

Dirk jumped to his feet, looking alarmed. "Wait! I need to know more about myself! Do you know who I am?"

"What makes you think I know who you are? You're a real idiot, you know that?"

"Alexandra…" He took one final look at her. "We're going to have to fight each other next time we meet, huh?"

"…Of course we are."

"Then I'll go all out."

"Well, either way…" she walked backward into the dark Portal, "I'll be the one to kill you. And you…" Her eyes moved over to me and I felt something cold crawl into my body. "You should be more careful about who you trust. I can't believe that person's still your friend. Well…you'll find that person out soon enough."

And with a final, melancholy look at Dirk, "Good bye…Dirk."

And then she was gone.

Dirk sighed. "She really hates me…"

I walked over to him.

I didn't know what to feel or what to believe anymore.

What she said about Dirk…was that true? I hadn't felt any kind of Evil from him at all. And was she saying that there was a traitor in our group? I couldn't bear thinking about it. One of my friends working with the enemy? I touched my shoulders, feeling myself weighed down by it all.

No...my friends wouldn't betray me. Alexandra was just trying to confuse me…yes, that was it…

Though in my mind, doubts began to stir.

The way Alexandra talked made her seem…_human_.

But Evil souls weren't humans. They were…

_What were they?_

"I don't think she hates you," I said slowly.

"What? She totally rejected my friendship…"

"No, she doesn't hate you," I repeated. "If she did, then she'd have gotten rid of the hairclip."

* * *

><p>Soul, Dirk and I prepared for battle later that night. Black Star wanted to come but because he was still recovering from his injuries, we wouldn't let him or Kid come. Soul was growing increasingly worried about Alexandra, about whether or not she could be defeated by us. Dirk looked determined to speak with her again.<p>

"Today at the cafeteria was just a fluke," he said. "There's a chance that she won't be wandering the halls anymore so even if it means battle, I want to speak with her. She may be the key to unlocking my past…and to finding Tabby."

I couldn't tell the others about Dirk's recent discovery. The fact that he may be an Evil soul might cause them to think he was leaking information to the Evil at Shibusen. I knew he wasn't, though that wouldn't stop everyone from being suspicious.

"Maka, you know…I'm really bad with girls," said Dirk suddenly.

I gaped at him. "What? Why're you bringing this up all of a sudden?"

"Well, it's just…Alexandra was always yelling at me and getting angry but…was it wrong for me to think she looked extremely cute?"

I laughed nervously. "Aren't you in love with Tabby?"

"Of course I am," he said, smiling. "Hmm…I guess I should be careful around her from now on."

"Yeah, you do that," I said as we proceeded back into Shibusen.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time on Eat My Soul!<strong>

_"I'm not going anywhere."_

_"Stop!"_

_"Why do you protect them?"_

_"I have to do this alone."  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I didn't follow up on the Next Time on Eat My Soul 'cause I changed some things about the chapter. This chapter was obviously to give more insight into Dirk's character and to build up tension between him and Alexandra. Why am I explaining this? I don't even know... Do you guys know who Dirk is?

Thanks everyone for reading Eat My Soul! To the new readers, thanks for choosing my story. To my fellow, old readers, well, thanks for sticking with me... -tears up-

I'll see you all in the next chapter! :D


	31. My Half of their Story!

**Story Title:** Eat My Soul

**Rating:** T for Teen

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Action/Slice-of-Life

**Synopsis:** Maka's mission is to transfer to Shibusen Academy in order to find the whereabouts of an Evil soul. But the thing is…it's an all-boy's school.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty One<strong>

**My Half of their Story!**

* * *

><p>I was walking along the steps to Shibusen when it happened: My embarrassing, most spectacular trip turned free-fall. Arms flailing, mouth open for screams, I couldn't stop gravity from working its magic.<p>

And then someone was in front of me, supporting me up.

"Are you stupid? Tripping over yourself…come on, Maka." Soul was the one who had saved me. His hands were wrapped around my shoulders firmly and I couldn't help but think to myself that Soul had strong, reassuring hands.

What was I thinking? _Get a grip on yourself, Maka!_

"Y-yeah, sorry about that." I pulled away but suddenly, Soul's grip on me tightened. He looked at my face and I felt the color rise in my cheeks. "W-w-what!"

"Are you okay? You seem kind of out of it…" As if by accident, he pushed my bangs away from my forehead and touched my skin ever so gently with the tips of his fingers.

The summer festival raced across my mind and I flung him away, heart beating fast and hands shaking dramatically. Soul tumbled to the side and for a moment, he seemed to remember something too and instantly began blushing from his neck up.

"M-Maka! What the hell was that for!" he yelled but something was off in his voice; it made me think his anger was forced.

"It's your fault, you know! You surprised me!" I said, holding my hand to my heart. I refused to look anywhere near Soul and he seemed to be doing the same to me. Really, what were we doing? And why was he blushing? Maybe because I was a girl….

"You two are so weird." Dirk's voice came out of nowhere. He was holding his hands in his pockets, looking nonchalantly between us. He then shrugged and said in a wistful voice, "Don't tell me you two have forgotten why we're here this late at night? Soul, have some self-control!" he added in loudly.

Soul looked outraged. "What the hell! It's this idiot's fault for tripping over himself!" He pointed at me.

"And I'm sure it would've been hilarious to see Maka fall but that's not the point. Our job tonight is to stop Alexandra once and for all. By the way, I already know Maka's a girl so you can stop pretending now," he said lightly.

Soul looked dumbfounded and rounded on me but I managed to calm him down after explaining that Dirk had found out on his own and that I hadn't done anything.

"So," I said, after we had grounded our thoughts together, "tonight will be the last time we see Alexandra. Dirk, are you ready for this?"

"Yeah. I've been ready for an entire week already."

Which was about the time he woke up with no memories. When I really thought about it, I didn't know Dirk. All I knew about him was that he lived with a kind old woman, had a lot of jobs and no memories of his past life. And also…

I stole an unsteady glance at him as we walked into Shibusen and proceeded down the dark, moonlit hall.

Dirk was an Evil soul. Although, we only had Alexandra's word on that. She had said Dirk held some essence of Evil but that was just it: only _some_. Could there be such a thing as half-human, half-Evil soul? But how could such a thing exist? I've never learned anything about Dirk's condition so I had no lead to go on and I couldn't ask Professor Shinigami for help. I was scared that if I told him about Dirk, he'd order me to execute him, no matter how nice Dirk was or how much I've come to like him.

If Dirk was an Evil soul, then in the end, he'd have to die.

Did he already know that?

I was suddenly so scared of going forward that I wished for the hallway to never stop.

Evil souls…

Humans…

Souls…

Meisters…

Weapons…

Dirk…he caused everything in my world to become unbalanced. A person who was part Evil? Everything I've learned, everything I've been taught, everything I believed in was crumbling down but I didn't really care, which surprised and frightened me.

_It seems…I care more for my friends than anything else._

And Alexandra. She reminded me of Dirk for some reason. The two were nothing alike and yet whenever I looked at her, Dirk's image always appeared in my head. Something about her was extremely _human_, considering she was an Evil.

So Alexandra was an Evil who portrayed human qualities.

And Dirk was a human who held Evil powers.

What was the meaning behind all this mystery?

"Dirk," I said.

"Hm?"

"Your hands are shaking."

He didn't say anything but he clenched his fists.

"Are you scared?" asked Soul.

"I guess I am," said Dirk quietly.

Soul and I exchanged glances, me urging him on to talk and Soul looking worried.

"Why're you scared?" Soul continued. Maybe he thought it was best that Dirk say his feelings rather than simply think about them.

"A lot of reasons," Dirk said. "For one…this could be the last time I'm with you guys."

"Don't say that," said Soul and I.

"It's not going to be the last time you see us," said Soul.

"We'll all make it out okay in the end," I assured. "You'll see."

"As long as we stick together, we'll beat that chick no matter what."

"Yeah! So don't say that this is the last time we'll be together…. We'll make it out okay in the end for sure."

For a split second, Dirk's face was covered in shadows. I couldn't see the expression he made. And then when the moonlight hit his face again, I saw that he was smiling, grinning from ear to ear, looking as if about to cry. He grabbed my shoulder, including Soul's, with his arms and hugged us tightly around our necks.

"Thanks, guys."

* * *

><p>Because we didn't know which room Alexandra would be in this time, we had to rely on my Soul Perception thought Dirk had already found her in the cafeteria. It seemed Alexandra hadn't moved at all from the last time we spoke.<p>

We stopped before the large double doors, making sure each of us was ready for battle. And then, Dirk opened the door.

I gasped.

Inside wasn't at all like the cafeteria. Everything was black and empty except for lines of numerous chains hanging down and up and left and right from the dark abyss. I walked inside, my eyes and ears open for any sigh of movement. And then I felt something beneath my feet. It made a cracking noise…. I looked down.

Broken glass was scattered across the ground as if someone had just smashed a bunch of mirrors out of rage.

"Alexandra," said Dirk quietly, looking at the fragments of corpses. "Can you feel it, Maka?"

"Feel what?"

He began walking further into the darkness. "Her longing to be herself again."

I…didn't know what he was talking about. I couldn't sense her longing, or her pain. All I could feel was the presence of the Evil. Was my Soul Perception not worthy for this? Or was I lacking something? What Dirk had that I didn't…I realized it was understanding.

He understood Alexandra, which was why he could locate her.

Soul and I followed Dirk through the darkness, keeping close to him as if he were a pillar of light. He seemed to know where he was going.

He stopped so suddenly that I almost bumped into him. "Right here."

"Here?" Soul looked around. "I don't see anything but the chains."

Dirk smiled kindly into the darkness. "That's because she's hiding, duh." He raised his arm and his palm looked as if it had pressed against something solid. "Alexandra, it's time to come out."

And then, as if someone had pulled up a piece of cloth from the ground, the tall mirror appeared before our eyes. Within it was Alexandra, still wearing that black dress, still wearing that crystal hairclip….

She gave us a contemptuous look. "Aw, that was no fun. You found me too soon. I should have hid higher up where your little heads can't reach. And it's whitey again," she looked at Soul, "What? Are you here to try and kill me? Go right ahead. In fact, I dare you to try and even make a single scratch on my mirror. Go on. Go."

"What the hell is up with her?" Soul's voice was calm though I could see his mouth twitch just slightly.

Dirk ignored Alexandra's cruel dare. "Alexandra, I wanted to ask you something."

She eyed him. "Shut up."

"Ouch," he said, pretending to be hurt. "All right, I'll ask anyway: what did you mean back then? And don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about," he said quickly to Alexandra's scornful look, "Please, give me an answer." He looked determinedly at her.

But Alexandra wouldn't answer. She walked out from the mirror, her dress swishing against her legs, and pushed back her hair with an air of a spoiled princess. "Why? You're going to die anyway."

And then she released the chains on us, maneuvering the metals with a flick of her hands. Soul didn't need me to tell him to transform. Soon enough, I was deflecting chain after chain, cutting through the cold shower and trying to see for Dirk since everything had become so blurred by metal and gray.

I saw him fighting his way back toward Alexandra; he had been dragged off.

"Answer me!" he shouted.

Alexandra remained silent and indifferent to his plea.

"Maka, how're we going to kill her if we can't hurt her? Remember last time?" asked Soul through his Weapon form. The last time we had fought against Alexandra, out attacks didn't affect her at all. Only Dirk was able to do any damage though the reason for that was still shrouded in mystery.

I twirled the scythe in front of me as a whirlpool of chains aimed for my heart. "I don't know…I really don't know. All I know is that we have to try and to give Dirk as much time as he needs!"

Dirk broke free from the metals and ran right up to Alexandra though he looked afraid to touch her. "Alexandra," he breathed, panting hard from his run.

She looked up at him, her eyes meeting his as if refusing to back down despite the way she was shaking. Was she scared too?

"Tell me what you know about me," said Dirk. "Please."

She blinked and again, chains burst from the darkness and crashed into Dirk's stomach, throwing him back to the starting point. He coughed and looked wounded even though the battle had barely started.

But he wouldn't give up.

He looked at Alexandra all dolled up in her ballroom gown and crystal hair pin. "You remind me of someone," he said slowly, getting back up. "You should remind me of Maka. You two look alike…but not really. Not really…." He took a step toward her. "In fact, the person you remind me of is myself."

"Stop dragging out your death," said Alexandra sounding bored.

"I'm not dragging out my death," he said. "We both know who's doing what."

Alexandra didn't say anything to that.

"Tell me where Tabby is," he said.

"I don't know who Tabby is." Alexandra looked to be telling the truth and for a moment, a look of dread and uncertainty flashed in Dirk's eyes.

"Yes, you do!" he shouted, looking desperate. "You're the only one who knows!"

"No, I don't! I don't know what you're talking about at all!" Alexandra yelled back.

"If you can't tell me where Tabby is, then at least tell me what you know about me…."

"I don't know anything about you other than that you possess some Evil in your soul."

I felt Soul twitch between my fingers. I knew what he was thinking, but was grateful he didn't ask any questions. Thanks to Dirk, Alexandra was too focused on him to command the chains; they were all hanging limply in the air.

"Then how do you feel about me?" Dirk asked, almost shouting again.

Alexandra looked taken aback. She obviously had not expected him to ask her of such a thing. "What are you talking about? How I feel about you? I hardly know you…."

"Don't you feel it too?" He walked and walked until he was right in front of her again. His hands were balled up into tight fists, probably to keep them from shaking. "Since the first time we met, I've felt that I've known you for a long time even though we didn't know each other's names." He wouldn't look away from her eyes. "Tell me why that is."

"How…how should I know!" Alexandra screamed defiantly.

"You felt it too, didn't you?" Dirk was growing more and more with each question he asked. He didn't need Alexandra to outright say what was on her mind to know what she was thinking or feeling. "Deep in your soul, you felt as if we've met before."

Alexandra put her head down and pressed her hands against her ears, looking terrified.

"I know what you're going through, Alexandra," said Dirk earnestly. "We've both lost something precious. You said so yourself that you were looking for something…that you had lost something." He held out his hand. "Maybe we can look together."

Alexandra, very slowly, lowered her hands, and looked at Dirk's outstretched palm. She looked ready to take it, ready to lose herself in his kindness, when suddenly she pressed her hands against her ears again and screamed, "NOOO!", her face contorted with misery and pain.

The chains came back to life and wrapped Dirk's arms and legs, forcing him away from Alexandra. He yelled out her name over and over again but she couldn't hear him. The tall mirror appeared and she stepped inside it. Soul and I battled our way toward Dirk. We came to his side but before I cut him free, I saw a look…on Dirk's face. His eyes were wide, his mouth slightly open…it was as if he was seeing something after so long.

"Tabby…" he whispered.

"What?" I turned to Alexandra. There was no one else there with her.

What was he looking at?

"Tabby!" he shouted, turning his arm into a blue scythe and slashing himself free. "Tabby!" he called again, running toward Alexandra.

Alexandra looked confused as well. "What are you talking about? There's no Tabby here!"

"She's right here, right in front of me!" said Dirk, breathing hard. "Tabitha!"

Alexandra's eyes widened. "Tabitha? Are you talking about my frame?"

What were they talking about?

_Frame?_

I looked at the black frame encasing the mirror. My eyes moved from the bottom to the very top where at last, I read the word, "Tabitha". A large swallowtail butterfly was underneath the cursive and odd writing. How had I missed that?

The "Tabby" Dirk was looking for was none other than "Tabitha", Alexandra's frame.

"I've found her…" said Dirk quietly, His hands were quite still.

"Shut up! You're crazy! Just die already!" Alexandra shot chains toward us but Dirk moved faster than I ever saw him move. One minute he was next to me, the next, all the chains were broken and he was dashing toward Alexandra.

"Listen to me!" he shouted, running with all his might.

"No! I won't! Leave me alone!" Alexandra covered her ears again and fell to her knees, looking sad and pitiful.

His legs carried him closer and closer to her.

"I understand everything now!"

But she was drifting away from him.

"No, you don't! You don't understand anything at all!"

He wanted to get to her anyway.

"I understand what you went through!"

She didn't know what she wanted anymore.

"No! You don't!"

He wanted his voice to reach her.

"I understand your pain of being alone!"

She wouldn't let it reach her, she just wouldn't.

"Shut up!"

He wanted her to look at him.

"I understand why you felt like home to me!"

What she wanted….

"Just shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Go Away! Disappear from my sight! I don't want this! I don't want this! I'm better off like this! Go away!"

What he wanted….

"I'm not going anywhere!"

What they wanted….

"Don't come any closer! Just stay the hell away from me!"

What they sought after….

"I'm not going anywhere ever again because…!"

And then he was _in_ the mirror with Alexandra, holding her securely in his arms, his face buried in her hair.

"Because I've finally found my other half."

Alexandra was still holding her head, looking frightened and stubborn. "Other…what…are you talking about…?"

"What I was looking for wasn't a person at all," said Dirk, holding Alexandra even more tightly now. "I was searching for my home…I was searching for 'Tabitha' the frame."

"Your home? But…Tabitha's _my_ home!" The girl came to her senses and flung Dirk out from the mirror.

"Dirk!" I shouted. I was scared to move, scared to destroy the balance Dirk had created just to get to Alexandra.

"I'm tired of all this," she whispered. "I don't want this anymore…." And with a jerk of her hand, she sent the final blow toward Dirk. Hundreds of chains burst from the ground like a wave.

"Dirk!" I screamed, dropping my Weapon and running as fast as I could to him.

No, this couldn't be the end.

This couldn't be how our story ended.

_Dirk…get up._

_Get up._

_You're about to be killed, you know?_

…_Why aren't you getting up?_

_Why aren't you moving?_

_H-hey…get…get up, please…._

_I don't want to see you die._

_Ah…_

_The chains are coming closer now._

_They're about to hit you._

_They're about to take away your life._

_Hey, get up…please._

_I don't want to see you die._

"DIRK!" I fell on top of him, using my own body to shield him from the chains. I shut my eyes, feeling the sands of my life fall steadily into place….

_I guess…this is it._

"STOP!"

I braced myself for the end but…nothing happened. Someone had forced everything to a halt. I looked up at Alexandra. She was staring impassively behind me.

Soul was on his knees, looking terrified.

"Why do you protect them?" asked the Evil soul. "Guilt, perhaps?"

Soul's breathing was irregular. I felt he was too afraid to say anything else. At that moment, I wanted to run to him. I wanted to hold him and comfort him.

I wanted to be by Soul's side right now.

I was about to run to him when Dirk sat up and muttered quietly, "I have to do this alone. Alexandra's a very stubborn person…."

"Huh?"

"She's stubborn, rude, brash…doesn't care what other people think…" Dirk stood up with a groan, dusting off his clothes as he got to his feet, "is selfish, isn't honest with herself though extremely frank on her opinions of others…"

"W-what are you talking about imbecile!" cried Alexandra, blushing red and looking, once again, more human than ever.

Dirk ignored her and plowed on with her list of negative traits. "She gets embarrassed easily, always resorts to physical punishment, and her worst quality of all is that she can't see herself when he's standing right in front of her."

"W-what…are you talking about? I have no idea what you're…going on…about..." Her voice faltered as Dirk came up to her, though he didn't go into her mirror.

I felt as if he was looking into a regular mirror, looking at _himself_. But…he was looking at _Alexandra_…wasn't he?

Dirk placed his hand against the mirror's glass. "I know all of your traits because…"

Alexandra stepped back, shaking her head. "No, you're not…you're not the one…I can handle being alone. I can handle being like this...I can…I really can…. No, don't say it…don't…! I don't want to hear it! _No!_"

But Dirk was calm and steady and more than anything else determined to have his voice heard. "I know everything about you because I remembered the moment I saw Tabitha's name again. Everything came flooding back to me. You, Maka, Soul, Tabitha…the reason why I was born, the reason why I woke with no memories, the reason why you seemed like home to me...the reason why I wanted to be with you."

"No…don't say it," said Alexandra. "I can handle being alone…I don't need you anymore…."

"I can't not say it, now that we're both together. No matter what I do, I'll always be drawn to you. And you'll always be drawn to me. Because…" he held out his hand and smiled at her. "I am you, and you are me. We are one and the same, each of us a half of this broken mirror."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time on Eat My Soul!<strong>

_"I've wanted to meet you."_

_"If...there was a way to have stopped this from happening...I think I would have went for it."  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So were any of you guys right about Dirk? Or were you completely off the mark? I was kinda scared of revealing who he was 'cause some of you guys are scaringly good at guessing what comes next in my story, ha ha! And sorry for not updating. My internet crapped out on me and I haven't been writing... I've been drawing and playing FF7, ha ha. And OMG! You've gotta play Ghost Trick. That game is like...soooooo awesome.

Thanks Hime for noticing the similarities between the characters. It means a lot to me that people pick up these small hints. TuT

And thanks everyone for reading Eat My Soul! See you all in the next chapter! :D


	32. My Strongest Friends Forever!

**Story Title:** Eat My Soul

**Rating:** T for Teen

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Action/Slice-of-Life

**Synopsis:** Maka's mission is to transfer to Shibusen Academy in order to find the whereabouts of an Evil soul. But the thing is…it's an all-boy's school.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty Two<strong>

**My Strongest Friends Forever!**

* * *

><p>Dirk's hand was outstretched toward Alexandra. She was looking at it with wide, frightened eyes. Was she afraid that if she took it, she could never go back to the way things were? Or was it because she refused to lose herself again?<p>

Which was it?

Slowly, the girl shook her head. "No…I can't…."

Dirk refused to let her go. "Why are you so afraid of yourself?"

"I'm not scared!" she screamed. "I'm not, I'm not, I'm not!"

"Stop acting like a child…."

"But I'm not a child…I'm myself. I'm myself…really…."

"Who are you trying to convince?" His voice grew stern. "Me? Or yourself?"

She gritted her teeth.

"Face me, Alexandra. I'm looking at you. Only at you. Don't let us end with each other apart." He stepped closer to her mirror but still didn't enter into her realm. He seemed to be waiting for her.

Waiting for her to stand up and face him.

But she was still hesitating.

Why was she still hesitating?

"I'll stand here until you come out of your room," he said.

His hand was steady.

But hers shook as if cold.

Her heart must have been almost bursting. She was in a situation she wasn't used to…of course she wouldn't know what to do or what to feel. And to have someone she thought special talk to her like that, it must have been nerve-wracking.

"Go away." Her voice was so quiet that if I hadn't been paying attention, I wouldn't have heard at all.

I expected the chains to begin reacting to her command but to my surprise, nothing happened. Using this quiet time, I ran to Soul whose eyes were terrified of something.

"Soul!" I whispered, shaking his shoulders.

He wasn't reacting to me.

What was wrong with him…?

"Soul!" I said again urgently.

"We can't stop them…" he said.

…What? What was he talking about?

"Soul…?"

"Maka!" shouted Dirk.

I immediately sensed something coming and spun around.

But it was too late.

The metal chains had come.

They came and pierced through a heart.

I gasped, feeling cold crawl up from my toes, through my legs, across my spine, through my entire body. The shock of the attack almost left me out of breath. Blood had splattered onto my cheeks and the floor but the room was so dark I almost couldn't see it at all. I dropped to my knees.

Alexandra stood in front of me, arms thrown out, her body punctured by numerous links of metal.

"Damn this…" she muttered spitefully. Her arms were bloodied and looked ready to fall to her side but she kept them up through sheer force of will.

I couldn't believe it. "Why?"

"I…" she said, biting down hard on her teeth, "I was always so jealous of you…. Your dress looked so much prettier than mine…."

"Wha…what are you talking about? At a time like this…!" I wanted to stand up but for some reason, all of my strength had gone.

The chains rattled and began to move, swaying Alexandra's body as if it was a dead fish on a hook. Her hair swayed and her eye patch, having been cut from the metals, fell from her face.

A large scar was strewn across her face.

The scar I had cast on her the first time we met.

Guilt and shame stabbed me.

Why had I done that to her?

Alexandra was about to be lifted from place but she forced the chains still, using her own soul powers. "Oh, no you don't…!"

"Alexandra!" Dirk looked so frightened, so terrified, that it broke my heart. I realized then how much he cared for her. He started forward but was held back by more chains. "Damn you! Bastards, let me go!"

Alexandra sneered at him, blooding trailing down her mouth. "What are you talking about? We're all one Evil. We're just fighting with ourselves now…."

"You're wrong!" denied Dirk, fighting against the Evil chains. "We're our own person! We're not part of this Evil!"

"Oh, but we are. And now…" She gripped her fists. "Maka, it's time to say good-bye."

"What are you talking about?" I said, my voice shaking.

"You know what I mean. It's time to put an end to all this."

"B-but I can't hurt you! There's no way I can…!"

"You'll be able to now," she whispered sadly. "You'll see…." She sighed. "I'm so tired…."

"Alexandra!" Dirk was fighting more ferociously now. "Don't go anywhere! Stay where you are! I'll save you!"

"I don't need saving."

"Don't move! I'll be by your side right now! Get _off_ me!" he spat at the chains. They wrapped around his body more tightly now. "Maka! Don't do anything to Alexandra! Please!"

My hand twitched.

"Maka, end this," said Alexandra.

"Maka, don't!" said Dirk.

"Kill me now."

"We can still save her!"

"Maka…."

"Maka!"

"Maka!"

"Maka!"

Everyone's voices seemed very distant now.

I could clearly hear my breathing…and heartbeat.

Why was everything moving in slow motion?

Why did Alexandra want everything to end so suddenly?

Where did her fire go?

Had Dirk gotten through to her?

And Soul…

Why was he acting so strange?

Strange…

Strange…

I don't know what to do.

I really don't know what to do.

Alexandra wants me to do something for her.

Dirk wants me to do something for him as well.

What should I do?

Dirk cursed. He turned his arm into a scythe, a deep haze of blue cutting through gray and he was running toward Alexandra. His mouth was opening and closing but I couldn't hear what he was saying.

I think he was saying her name.

He was running through a forest of metal and silver, chopping down the leaves of evil and destruction, anything that was impeding his path to her.

Alexandra's eyes widened as he went to her. She had on a look that I've never seen on her before. She looked…surprised.

Because of that, she looked so…beautiful.

Her lips opened and her voice whispered a single word: "Dirk?"

And then he was reaching out to her, and her arm struggled to reach to him as well. He took her hand and wrapped his arms around her small shoulders.

"I'm here," he said. "I'm here. It's okay now. You're safe."

"Why…do you keep coming back?" Alexandra's face was pained. I thought it was either because the chains were hurting her or because something else…something much more painful.

"Because we both want to be whole again."

"No, I don't…"

"Geez. Stop being so stubborn." He smiled into her hair. "But I guess that's how we are."

"…I have to be the one to kill you."

"You've already killed me in every way possible."

"Why aren't you dead then?"

"Because we have to go together. The reason why I'm able to hurt you is that I am _you_. One cannot live without the other, and one cannot hurt without the other. As long as we're both here, we'll be able to…."

Alexandra closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Dirk.

I saw Dirk's body tense, as if unable to believe that his special half was acknowledging him, which was, in a bit, ironic considering they were the same person. But then he relaxed and a look of warm content washed over his face.

"When Maka broke us in half, some of the fragments caught onto her clothes. And so, that was how I ended up outside. You were left with the larger pieces, that was why you kept your memories but I didn't. It's only been a week, but it feel forever since I've felt this complete."

Alexandra pressed her face into his shoulder. "I'm sorry for hurting you."

"Hey, as long as you came out of your room," said Dirk kindly. "You even reached for my hand. That's progress on my part."

"It's just that you're annoyingly persistent."

"Thank you." He smiled.

"Shut up…."

"So, does this mean I've reached you?"

She paused, as if thinking over her answer. "I think so."

"That was the correct answer."

The chains rattled again and Alexandra's face, for a moment, wrinkled in pain.

"Honestly," she said, struggling to keep her voice even. "Honestly…I think…all this time…I've wanted to meet you." Those words must have been very difficult to say, judging by her stubborn personality. Maybe, in a way, she was growing up.

"I wanted to meet you too. And I've missed you so much."

Both missing each other.

Both wanting to be with each other again after their internal battle.

I think…it was time.

Though, no matter how much I wished for it to not happen, it was going to happen.

No matter what, it was going to happen.

"Together then," said the two halves of the mirror.

Suddenly, the chains, growing impatient at being held down by Alexandra's powers, tensed and caused her to whimper in pain. Dirk looked determined to stay with her.

And then, they were addressing me, bringing me into their lives.

"Maka," said Dirk. "Thanks for everything."

Wait…that sounded like….

"Really, hanging out with you and Soul and everyone else…it's been fun. Laughing, getting angry, getting sad, getting embarrassed, becoming happy…it's been fun."

"I'm sorry for everything I've done to you," Alexandra apologized. "I truly am. I'm a dark person. It's hard for me to…see the light…."

"W-wait!" I shouted. "Why are you two talking as if we'll never…we'll never…." My voice choked. "Dirk! Alexandra!" Soul was speechless, staring at them through wide, open eyes.

"We've learned a lot of things, huh?" said Dirk.

My voice couldn't get to them.

"Yes, we have," said Alexandra.

"It feels rather…nice to be human."

"Hmph. I wish I could've been human. My blood is black, so is my dress. I wish I could wear cuter clothes."

"You're already cute to me."

"Shut up." Her crystal hair pin glittered.

Dirk's arm turned into a scythe.

I was breathing in and out hard now.

He was really going to…!

"Dirk," said Alexandra. "I'm here too."

He smiled. "I know."

"We're together again. One again." And then she smiled. A big, warm smile that reached all the way to her eyes. It was the first time she's ever done so. She looked so content, so happy, so full of joy and life, and I knew, I knew that she was truly _happy_. Being with Dirk, being whole again…

She was happy.

"It's time to say good-bye to this world."

"And we're taking these monsters with us. It's the least we can do…for all the trouble we've caused to our friends." Suddenly, the pure black dress she wore glowed the same glow every time a Weapon would transform. When the lights broke apart, she was wearing a red dress, the one I had worn. Dirk's clothes also glowed and now he was wearing a black suit with a blue collared shirt.

They were dressed for a grand event.

"I'll never leave you again," said Dirk. "Just let me keep holding you like this. I will never leave you."

"You better not."

The chains began stirring, as if knowing what they were going to do.

"Maka…" Dirk looked at me, giving me a long, last look. "I'll see you all later."

I scrambled to my feet.

In one quick swipe, Dirk slashed through the chains, through Alexandra's body, through his own body, through the darkness, and then finally, through my heart.

The sound of breaking glass blasted in my ears and in a split second, a great rush of wind came at me, threatening to draft me off somewhere far away. Soul ran to my side and covered me, holding me firmly and securely. I was too shocked to think any more about him.

What happened to Dirk?

What happened to Alexandra?

I refused to believe they were gone!

They weren't gone!

They just weren't!

The winds died down and Soul and I looked scanned our surroundings.

We were back in the cafeteria.

Everything was normal, everything was calm, other than the fact that the floor was strewn with broken pieces of glass.

"Dirk?" I turned my head left and right. "Alexandra?"

No one answered.

"Dirk! Alexandra!"

I tried to stand but my strength was gone. Soul caught me before I fell. I squirmed under his hold.

"Dirk! Where's Dirk! Alexandra, answer me!" I screamed. "This can't be how you guys go! This can't be how it ends! Answer me, damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Answer me!"

"Maka, calm down!"

"…Where are you guys…?" I squeaked. "Where…?"

"It's over. They're gone," breathed Soul. "They're not here anymore."

"Not here?" I glared at him. "Don't say they're not here! They're still here!"

"Get a grip on yourself!" Soul grabbed my shoulders. "Don't let their sacrifice go to waste! They knew what would happen if they met! They knew everything would end this way but they decided to go through with it anyway! Don't…don't…!" His voice broke, his breath getting caught in his throat. He gritted his teeth. "Don't let their sacrifice…be for nothing…."

I couldn't see him. My eyes were blurry.

I realized that I was crying.

"I miss them," I said quietly. "I wanted to become better friends with them. I wanted to do many more things with them. But I can't anymore. It's all over now…."

Soul hugged me. But I didn't need a hug.

I think he….

I hugged him.

"Dirk won't disappear so easily…right?" I chuckled through sobs.

I think I…had this wrong the whole time.

It wasn't the time to be weak because there was someone important to me who needed my strength. And he was right here, with me.

"He didn't know how to cook. How's he going to take care of Alexandra?" I continued softly. "He said that he had it but…I think he still needs help. And because he had so many jobs, I think he'll be okay with money…."

"He worked for a week only," said Soul, and I was relieved to hear him talk. "I doubt his bosses would like it if he quit after just a week. He'll probably get fired."

I laughed softly. "And Alexandra…I hope she learns to smile more often. She looked really pretty when she did so at the end…."

"They're together now. We shouldn't worry."

"Right…. We shouldn't w-worry." It was getting harder and harder to hold in my already spilling emotions.

Soul and I gently broke apart. His eyes moved to my face and he looked surprised. "Maka, your cheek…."

"Huh?" I touched my cheek and felt something rub onto my fingers. I looked at my hand. My eyes widened.

It was Alexandra's blood, from when she saved me.

Her voice rang through my mind like a clear bell on a pleasant spring day after experiencing a terrible rain storm.

"_I was always so jealous of you…. Your dress looked so much prettier than mine…."_

"_I'm sorry for everything I've done to you."_

"_My blood is black, so is my dress."_

In the end, her dress had turned red.

I looked at the color on my fingers and smiled.

"I'll see you two later."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time on Eat My Soul!<strong>

_"A visitor for me?"_

_"I heard Soul tumble out of his chair and Kid mutter hoarsely, "What is going on?"_

_"She was definitely talking about the Winter Ball."  
><em>

_"I stopped at a crosswalk, staring at the white lines on the ground."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I don't think I did a very good job at this...there's just a lot more to be said but gawd...just...can't...get it...right! Isn't this considered melodramatic? Then what's highdramatic? And lowdramatic? BAH! I don't know anymore... -cries-

Thanks everyone who read the last chapter! No, Dirk and Alexandra were originally one fourth of the whole Evil soul but that one fourth got split in half by Maka. And they can't control the entire Evil. But now they're reunited! Yay! And I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I don't read/watch Detective Conan...though I HAVE watched Mythical Detective Loki, hardy har har. :D

Thanks everyone for reading Eat My Soul! We're down to the last and final Evil. ...I'm not sure how I feel about this story ending. It's like I'm in a daze...just walkin' along, not really knowing where EMS is headed but subconsciously knowing exactly where it'll land after the fall... Well...until that time...I'll see you all in the next chapter! :D

**And by the way.** Just a heads up to let everyone know that my KidxMaka story is up and about now so go check it out!


	33. My List of Sad Faces!

**Story Title:** Eat My Soul

**Rating:** T for Teen

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Action/Slice-of-Life

**Synopsis:** Maka's mission is to transfer to Shibusen Academy in order to find the whereabouts of an Evil soul. But the thing is…it's an all-boy's school.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty Three<strong>

**My List of Sad Faces!**

* * *

><p>Winter was finally here and I was inside my classroom, writing down my homework, when someone called my name. It was Ox Ford, looking very angry.<p>

"What?" I said, looking up from my paper.

He didn't say anything to me but jabbed his thumb toward the door. I looked and my eyes opened in surprised.

A really cute girl with short pink hair was standing nervously under the door frame, peering inside. When our eyes met, she squeaked and hid behind the door.

"A visitor for me?" I said, getting up and sliding from my seat. Kid and Soul, who were both sitting at their desks, followed me with concerned, suspicious eyes as I approached the girl.

"Hm? Where'd she go?" I pulled the door and there she was, blushing sweetly with her chin down and eyes looking up at me. "Yes?" I said, smiling at her.

She blushed even more though I didn't know why.

"U-um…y-you're Maka…right?" she asked innocently as she fiddled with her fingers.

"Yeah, I am." When I looked at her closely, I realized that she was wearing Meister Academy's uniform. What was a Meister student doing here?

Huh. Now that I thought about it…I was seeing more and more Meister students hanging around Shibusen.

Now why was that?

"Did you need something from me?" I asked, confused why this girl was calling me out.

"Y-yes! I mean no! No! I mean, yes! I mean…!" She was stumbling over her words and I was reminded of how I used to act around Kid when I first met him.

The memory was a bit embarrassing….

But thinking about Soul and how I would try to act calm, cool, and collected was even worse.

I chuckled at the girl and leaned toward her, smiling. "It's all right. Take your time. When you're ready, I'll listen to what you have to say."

"Y-yes…" She was looking at me as if I had done something incredibly life-saving.

She was a strange one. All I said was tell her to take her time.

"It's just…um…" The pink haired girl blushed. "W-would you…"

"Yes?"

"W-would you…would you…"

I waited for her to finish.

"WOULD YOU GO TO THE BALL WITH ME!"

I heard Soul tumble out of his chair and Kid mutter hoarsely, "What is going on?"

My head was racing.

This girl was asking me out!

Why? I didn't even know her!

She was definitely talking about the Winter Ball, Shibusen's Winter Ball that was held only once a year on December thirty-first. Meister Academy students also attended which was probably why there were more sightings of the female population around school now. I was excited to see Tsubaki and the others all dressed up but I was also a bit jealous of them. Since I still needed to play up the image of a boy, I had to go in a suit and tie.

That was right! No dresses! No fixed up hair! Suit and tie, those were my missions for now!

I was sorry but I had to decline the girl's offer.

"I-I'm sorry…" I said, feeling like the worst person on earth.

The girl's face froze. "Oh…is…is that right? W-well…I'm sorry for the trouble…."

"No!" I said quickly, trying to remedy the situation. "It's just that I'm not looking for anyone to go with! That's all!"

"Y-yeah…thanks. You're really nice, you know…? Well…um…"

We stood there in silent, painful awkwardness. This was the first time I had been asked out by a girl.

I cleared my throat. "Well…."

"Yeah…." She smiled painfully at me and then turned to leave.

I just couldn't leave her like that. She looked so sad….

"Wait!" I called.

She turned around.

"Um, I'm sorry that we can't go together but I'm sure there's someone else who's been waiting for you. I'm sure he's been wanting to ask you out so…so please don't think that my answer means anything. You deserve better than me."

Her eyes widened and suddenly, her lips were against my cheek.

…Eh?

From inside the classroom, the boys began hollering and whistling though I could distinctly hear Soul and Kid crash into something.

"Thank you," the girl whispered in my ear and then quickly ran down the hall, blushing madly.

I stood there in shock, holding my cheek.

…Eh?

And then several hands grabbed me and pulled me back inside the classroom. My classmates all wanted to know what had happened but I refused point blank to tell them anything. I thought it would have been mean of me to say anything. Ox Ford, however, looked at me, and then left the room, heading in the same direction as the pink haired girl.

After firmly telling everyone for the tenth time that I wouldn't say _anything_, they smacked me on the head and left to do their own things.

Ouch….

I rubbed my head as I packed my things away.

Kid walked up to me, looking a bit disheveled from having fallen off his chair with Soul. "So you rejected her."

I twitched and he chuckled.

"No need to tell me I'm wrong or make excuses. It was, however, very kind of you to say that to her…though I wonder if it would have been better if you hadn't. I feel a bit jealous now."

"She wouldn't have done that if she had known who I really was…or _what_ I really was," I said quietly, looking down to hide my blushing face.

"Hmm…." Kid looking knowingly at me with a smirk.

"W-what are you trying to insinuate, huh!"

"Nothing at all."

"Liar! Say it! What're you thinking!"

"Nothing," he chuckled. "I don't think she'll be the last one to show up."

"How do you know that?" I raised an eyebrow at him suspiciously.

He put a finger to his lips. "It's a secret."

"Whaa? What's up with that!" I spat, pointing at him. "Stop keeping secrets from me!"

"Only if you give me your heart," he said slyly.

I smushed his face with my notebook. "Save it. I'm not giving anyone my heart."

But what Kid had said about more girls showing up was, unfortunately, true. The next day, a girl with waist length hair came and asked me to the ball. After her was a very shy girl wearing glasses and then after _her_ was a girl with black hair wearing pigtails, which reminded me sadly of how my hair used to be.

What was worse about the entire week was that with each girl I turned down, I was taunted and ridiculed by the guys in my class. Sometimes they'd even do skits about it and didn't stop until Kid scolded them. Soul, for some reason, was in a surly mood all week though I noticed he became even gloomier every time a girl showed up to ask me out.

I think he was worried he wouldn't have a date for the ball.

Black Star was as lively as ever though I think he was doing that for my sake. …He really was a great guy. When I asked who he was asking out, he told me rather bluntly it was Tsubaki.

"Did you ask her yet?" I asked.

"No." He blinked at me.

"…When are you going to?"

"Yeah…I should think about that."

Great guy as he was…he was still an idiot.

After rejecting yet another girl, I felt something was strangely…_strange_. Why did those girls know about me even though I haven't been to Meister Academy as boy Maka? Was someone spreading false rumors about me?

Wait a minute….

Didn't Kid say something about this? It was time to get to the bottom of everything. When the last bell of the day rang on Friday, I spun around in my chain and looked at Kid.

"Kid, we need to talk."

"About?" He was filing his work in alphabetical order.

"How did you know there was going to be more than one girl asking me out?"

"Hm? Oh, that." He sighed. "Patty's been talking about you."

I eyed him. "Good or bad?"

"Good, obviously, judging by how many girls she got into asking you to the ball."

"W-what has she been saying about me?" I asked, afraid of what I was going to hear.

"Oh, the usual. How you're the greatest friend she has and how kind you are and how you don't hesitate to help anyone in need…."

"Oh, good. Those aren't so bad." I sighed in relief.

"And also how you look great shirtless and how strong you are and how much of a great dancer you are—"

"W-what! Those are all lies!" I shouted.

"You know how Patty is," said Kid. "Her imagination is very…wild. As her Meister, I should know."

"Ah…now that you mention it…" I said slowly, "how did you become their Meister?"

He looked at me, though I had a feeling he wasn't really looking _at_ me. "I admire them for who and what they are. And also because I cannot have a Weapon that is not symmetrical," he added, going back to his usual self.

"Right…" I said, noticing that Soul was dozing off; his head kept bobbing to the side of his shoulders. Black Star was talking animatedly with Kilik. I heard my name and knew immediately they were making fun of me.

"Anyway," said Kid, getting my attention again. "Maka, please come with me."

"Where?"

"Just follow me. I don't want everyone to hear."

"Okay…" I said slowly.

He led me out of the class and into the empty hall. He turned to face me.

"Maka, you probably know what this is about," he said.

I stared at him. "Not really," I said truthfully.

"W-well, that's fine as well," he said, though I noticed his voice had become unsteady for a moment. He cleared his throat, as if he had lost track of what he was going to say.

"Yes?" I said.

"M-Maka," he said quickly, "I'd like to go to the ball with you."

"Yeah, me too," I replied.

He stared at me. "What?"

"I said, I'd like that too," I repeated loudly and slowly.

His face was frozen, just like the girl's from before, and then it gradually brightened into a smile. He looked as happy as can be. "Then—"

"We're all going together, anyway, right? I don't really know why you're asking me."

"…What?"

"You, me, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki and the girls…" I said, counting off with my fingers. "We're all going together anyway so of course we'll be with each other."

"Then, you meant…." He looked absolutely horrified and dejected. What was the matter with him?

I blinked. "Isn't that what you meant?"

"No!" he said, his face turning red immediately. "I meant that I wanted to be your _date_!"

"E-EH?" My eyes popped open. "_T-that's_ what you meant? I-I'm so sorry! I didn't realize at all!"

"I feel as if half my life was just sucked out of me right now," he muttered, leaning against the wall.

"That's not good! You're already still weak so if your life is cut in half then you'll only have about twenty years left to live!" I said, quickly doing the calculations in my head.

He chuckled painfully. "Thank you for telling me when I am going to die."

I was starting to panic now. I really, _really_ wasn't good at cheering people up after all! What was I going to do! Augh! This was a nightmare! I held my face, trying to make my head still. My eyes were spinning from feeling so stupid and useless.

"K-K-Kid, I'm so sorry! That's not at all what I meant! What I meant was…! No, if I say it like that then you'll just get depressed again but if I say it the other way then I'll just sound mean…! Um! Uh! I-I-I…! Kid, just know that I'm so—"

But Kid was looking at me, his eyes kind and endearing. He smirked as I tried to explain to him I was sorry and then righted himself. And then, he was close to me, so close that I was taken by surprise and my mind went blank.

"When you said you were sorry, did you mean you can't go with me?" he said so quietly so that only I heard him. "Or because you just predicted the age as to when I would die?"

My hands were shaking. I didn't know what to say but I heard myself mumble, "Both?"

He raised his hand and slid his thumb over my left eye so that I had to close it. I was left with only one eye to see.

"Don't tell me you're rejecting me again," he said.

I didn't know what to say. That was strange. For the girl, it felt natural to cheer her up; the words of encouragement just came so naturally to me. But why couldn't I do that with Kid?

I think…it was because…I saw myself in him more than anyone else.

His hand left my skin and I saw that he was looking…

Sad.

Kid said nothing more. He wasn't looking at me now. He turned and went back inside the classroom, leaving me feeling very, very, miserable.

I felt so sorry. Was he mad? The last thing I wanted to do was to make him angry or sad or anything else other than happy.

My shoulders lowers and I was now looking down at my feet.

I didn't want to go back inside the class. Kid would be there.

But I had to.

My bag was still there.

My heart was thumping very low and slow.

I opened the classroom door.

Today sucked.

* * *

><p>I was feeling very down when I said good bye to my classmates and left for home. Kid had walked out, looking straight ahead only and not saying a word.<p>

Ugh…there was a very bad, _bad_ feeling in my chest every time I remembered it.

Maybe it was because it was winter that everything seemed hopeless and depressing.

Winter…huh.

It was always a painful season for me.

I wrapped my red scarf tighter around my neck. I had stopped by the store to buy some snacks before heading home. My plastic bag was bumping against my leg.

I didn't expect Dirk to be waiting for me at the cash register anymore.

A few weeks after he and Alexandra had gone, I was able to smile like usual again (though with the exception of today).

Life was returning to normal, though I knew this was only the beginning of the storm. I still had one more Evil to dispose of, and it was going to be the toughest one yet. Because Dirk and Alexandra had destroyed the chains, the hands of the Evil, I owed them. I couldn't deny that I was still secretly hoping that they'd pop up somewhere, demanding for me to repay them back.

Though I knew that would never happen.

I pulled my scarf away from my mouth and breathed out.

My breath became a small white cloud before dispersing into nothingness.

I stopped at a crosswalk, staring at the white lines on the ground.

I decided to take another route home and turned to the right. But to my surprise, Soul was there, walking toward me with a sulky look on his face.

"Ah? Oh, it's you," he said, walking up to me.

"Why do you look as if you don't want to see me?"

"Ignore my face. I want to see you."

"…Huh?" I couldn't hear him because a car had come rushing by.

He blinked. "What?"

"What did you say?"

"I dunno."

"Eh?"

"What?"

I groaned, frowning at him. "What's up with you today?"

"N-nothing." He shrugged, looking away from me. "Where were you going?"

"Home."

"Huh?" He looked behind me at the crosswalk. "Why are you taking this way? It's longer."

I shrugged, imitating him. "Just felt like it."

"Gah, you're so weird."

"You too," I shot back at him.

"We're a perfect match then," he laughed, not realizing that my heart skipped a beat.

I wished he wouldn't say things like that. It made me feel uneasy about everything, as if there was something stuck in my chest and throat that wouldn't come out. It made me want to run and run and run, to let out all of my feelings.

"So what were _you_ doing out here on a Saturday?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Just walking."

"Just walking?"

"Just walking."

I stared at him, knowing something was up. He had been acting very strange for the past week. I sometimes caught him staring at me, though every time I asked him what his problem was, he'd get angry or overly emotional like a girl and run away from me.

Seriously, what was his deal?

"Is there something you want to tell me?" I said sternly.

It had begun to snow.

Soul looked uncomfortable, squirming in place and avoiding my eyes. "N-no…. What made you think that?"

"You've been acting really, really weird."

"It's your imagination."

"Oh, _really_?" I said slowly, folding my arms. My plastic bag rustled.

"Really," he said, still looking to the left. "A-anyway, what's in the bag?"

I made a face at him but allowed him to change the subject just like I had done. "Bought crackers to munch on."

"Crackers make you hungry."

"Like I care."

"You'll get fat."

"Since when are you the type who cared about my body weight?"

"I don't."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Okay, then."

What were we doing?

It was obvious we were both hiding something from each other.

_Damn it, Soul!_

I sighed and turned around, heading back to the cross walk. "I'm going home."

"Ah, w-wait!"

Suddenly, I was yanked backward because Soul had grabbed my scarf. I almost fell but managed to stay on my feet.

"What do you want?" I asked acidly.

"I-I need to talk to you!" he said, his face reddening.

"Hah? About _what_?" I looked at him wearily, fearing that he was going to bring in bad news. I was already recovering from Dirk and Alexandra and the season wasn't helping so if he had anything to say, I prayed to God and Death it was good news.

"C-can we talk somewhere more private?" He looked around, as if expecting there to be people listening in to our conversation. Who the hell would want to listen to two people bicker and argue?

"Okay then…" I said slowly. "Let's go home and talk about your girlish, pink feelings there."

"You know, you really know how to talk to a guy. And not at home…Black Star and Kid's there."

I noticed he said Kid's name with more acid than usual. Were they fighting _again_?

"Did you have another argument with Kid?"

"No! It's not about Kid!" he said. "I-it's about…!"

I sighed and took his hand. "Come on. As your Meister, I'll lead this conversation and take us to a more private area." Geez. Couldn't Soul learn to just say what he meant for once?

I led Soul deep into the park across Shibusen Dorms, to the place where we first battled an Evil soul together.

The entire time we walked, Soul never let my hand go, nor did he loosen his grip on my fingers.

* * *

><p>"So? What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked.<p>

We were sitting on the same bench I had laid down on those many months ago. The only difference about the scene was that everything was white and snow was steadily falling down from the sky.

"Hrm…well…" His face was strewn in concentration. "It's about Shibusen's Annual Winter Ball."

"Oh." I must have sounded uninterested because Soul's shoulders sank a little, though he still looked adamant to keep talking. "What about it?" Was he going to make fun of me for rejecting all those girls?

Suddenly, what Kid had said to me buzzed in my mind like an annoying bee. He had said something about Soul being led off by other girls, being attracted to other girls….

_Ugh._

Soul…he would never ask me out. First of all, he knew I would be going as a boy, and second of all, I…wasn't…cut out to be his date.

_Ugh!_

"Are you going with anyone?" asked Soul in one breath.

"What did you say?" I asked, my temper rising. Was he making fun of me? He knew I wasn't going with anyone! How dare he ask! Grrrr…! I stood up, my fists ready to pubble him. "Oh, sure! Laugh it up just because I don't have a date! Well, I already know you're going with the girl with the best knockers so you can just _save your breath!_ Oh! Poor me! I don't have a date! Well, I don't care!"

Gawd! I was so angry at his lack of sincerity that I began punching him, not holding myself back. "Go to hell! If you wanted to ridicule me, then you should've done it with Black Star, huh! He'd had a good laugh! In fact, let's bring him over here right now and see what he thinks of my pathetic, lonely situation!"

I turned to leave but Soul caught my wrist. "What are you talking about!" He looked extremely confused and panicked. His hand was sweating even though it was cold. Was he nervous about something or was he simply getting a heat stroke in the middle of winter? "I didn't mean it that way! All I wanted to ask if I can go to the ball with you!"

"Why do you guys keep asking if you can go with me! We're all going toge—WAIT."

I looked at him, my eyes narrowed. "What do you mean by 'go with' because I've already predicted Kid's death and I don't want to do the same to you—"

"Wait a minute," said Soul, "Kid…he asked you?"

"Oh!" I said, finally realizing what he was asking me. "You're asking me out!"

His entire face suddenly turned beet red. "O-of course I was asking you to the ball! Wha…what did you think I was asking!"

"Nothing," I said quickly.

"We're not done with the topic on Kid," he said.

"What about Kid?" I was looking for escape routes.

There were none.

Damn.

"He asked you to the ball?"

"Y-yes, he did," I answered, feeling that Soul wasn't too happy about that. The look of horror and dread in his eyes told me so.

He let my wrist go and started walking away. "Nevermind. Forget it," he said spitefully.

…Huh?

"If Kid already asked you, then never mind."

"W-wait, why're you so angry?"

"I'm not angry."

"Yes you are. Soul," I ran in front of him, looking up into his eyes determinedly. "What's wrong?"

"Kid…he got to you first," said Soul, his eyes sad and pained.

"Got to me first? You mean he asked me first?"

"No! I meant…you like Kid, don't you?"

"In what way?"

He looked as if he was having a hard time trying to decide whether or not to say anything but couldn't hold it in. "As in you're in love with him!" he burst.

I heard him as clear as day and stared at him as if he were a donkey born on the moon.

"Are you an idiot!" I screamed, my hands flailing in front of him. "I'm not in love with Kid! What the hell made you think that!"

"You're always laughing whenever he's there and you two look like you're having so much fun…it's easy for people to misunderstand!"

I felt my veins popping across my forehead. "Soul, just tell me…_what_…_you_…_want_."

"I want to go to the ball with you!" he admitted so clearly that even I understood.

"Denied." I raised my arms into an "X".

He backed away, looking shocked and flabbergasted. "W-what? You're…_rejecting_ me?"

"Yes, I am," I said as bluntly as I could. "And I'll tell you why. It's because I don't want to risk anyone finding out that I'm a girl. If I go as a girl, some of the guys might recognize me and start getting suspicious. But if I go as a guy, the girls wouldn't tie me in with girl Maka because, well, the Maka they know would never agree to transfer to a boy's school. That's why I don't want to go with a date."

Soul opened his mouth but it wasn't his voice that came out. Someone else had begun talking and by the obnoxious way it sounded, it was definitely….

"Sorry, Maka, but I can't allow you to go alone!"

Black Star jumped down from one of the nearby trees and landed on the snow.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, not surprised at all that he had been listening in.

"If you go with Soul, then Tsubaki will tell the girls at Meister Academy that you're already taken so your usual visitors will stop coming! And I'll stop wanting to punch you!" He beamed at me, positively brimming from his brilliance. "And that's why! Maka!" he pointed at me, "Soul!" he pointed at him with his other hand and then slowly brought his two fingers together, "You two are going as dates to the winter ball! And no talking back to the master!" he added quickly when I had opened my mouth.

"If you don't go as dates, then I'm telling everyone that you're a girl and you'll get kicked out!" he threatened.

I gaped at him. "You wouldn't…" I said slowly in disgust.

"Oh, _I would_," smiled Black Star. "And I will if you don't go with Soul."

"B-but…!" I looked nervously at Soul and then began fiddling my fingers. "Y-you wouldn't want to go with me b-because I won't be able to look like a girl and everyone will think you're…."

"I don't care," he said quickly. "Let them think whatever the hell they want. Maka," he held out his hand to me and I was painfully reminded of Dirk and Alexandra.

What was it that Dirk had said?

"_I hope you'll choose the path that'll make you the most happy."_

That was right.

Soul, the person I cared for the most in this world, was asking me to go to the ball with him.

Just that fact was able to make my heart beat a thousand miles per second.

Why was I rejecting him?

_Dirk…_

_Thank you._

I took his hand and sighed in relief.

"All right then!" Black Star pumped his hand into the air. "Winter ball! Here we come!"

"But it's not until the end of this month," said Soul, blushing slightly.

I was too, and I noticed that our hands were shaking together. "And we're still in the early weeks of December."

"Well, then…" said Black Star, thinking hard. "Winter ball! At the end of the month, we're coming so you better get ready for us!"

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time on Eat My Soul!<strong>

_"Time to beat this thing up."_

_"What the! That's not how it looked before!"_

_"Hello, my dear friend."  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I think I'm going to write a SoulxMaka one shot. Well, I'll try to. I'm writing another SoulxMaka story and I gotta say, I think I'm liking it more than EMS, ha ha! Though I think that's just 'cause it's new and exciting and still full of possibilities. But I think EMS will always be my favorite story 'cause it's my first on-going and soon to be completed fanfic. Damn...

Thanks everyone for reading the last chapter! I really, really liked Dirk and Alexandra. Though I feel I didn't express their concerns and aspirations fully. It really sucks to feel as if you've lost someone or something important to you but I didn't want Dirk to be all sad and moody, that's why he was always so happy (mostly). For Alexandra, I wanted her to be the angst part that Dirk wasn't, ha ha! She knows she's missing a part of her heart or soul but refuses to believe that she'll find it or need it anymore. A bit like Soul how he doesn't do anything if it means losing his cool and control of things. But...hrmm...urhg...I just wanted them to be so much more than how I portrayed them. Blah! I think they're happy, anyway. :D And, I'm sure I've said this enough times already to fill up two oceans but really, thanks guys for all of your support and kind words. I don't think I would have enjoyed writing EMS so much if you weren't reading and telling me what you thought of the story so really, _thank you_. THANK YOU.

And as always, thanks everyone for reading Eat My Soul! You guys are awesome! I'll see you in the next chapter! :D


	34. My Weapon Revealed!

**Story Title:** Eat My Soul

**Rating:** T for Teen

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Action/Slice-of-Life

**Synopsis:** Maka's mission is to transfer to Shibusen Academy in order to find the whereabouts of an Evil soul. But the thing is…it's an all-boy's school.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty Four<strong>

**My Weapon Revealed!**

* * *

><p>It was Saturday morning and Soul and I had just finished the grocery shopping, each of us munching on our donuts. We both had chosen chocolate.<p>

"Let's take the longer way," said Soul as soon as we left the store.

"Huh? Why? The bag's heavy and it's cold." That was true. It was snowing again and I was carrying a bunch of food (living with three boys was like living with a giant hungry monster).

Soul took my bag even though he was already carrying one in both hands.

"Wait, I didn't mean that! Give it back!" I said, but then he held out the lighter of his two bags and I took it. "Oh."

"Are you stupid?" he sighed.

"Well, you just took it. Just be glad I didn't whack you in the head with the milk carton."

"I took the bag, I didn't make a _pass_ at you."

"Anyway," I said lightly. "Why are we taking the longer way home again?"

"Because I said so."

"Well, as your Meister, I say we take the shorter way."

"I don't think so."

"I think so."

"God, woman. Can't we just take the longer way?"

"You know, I would have said yes but since you just called me 'woman', I think I'll ask you again: _Why_?"

"B-because!" he spat. I saw that his neck was growing red and slowly creeping up to his cheeks. "M-Maka, I think I should be more…" he paused.

I stared at him. "More…?"

"More…_open_…about…my _feelings_…I think," he finished lamely.

"You think?" I raised a brow at him. What was he going on about? "Are your pink feelings back again?" I asked, muffling my snicker.

"Shut it!" said Soul, getting red in the face. "What I meant was…! I…."

"Why're we taking the longer way again?" I said as we passed the usual route home. I didn't notice Soul mumbling to himself.

"Be open, be honest…!" He looked at me, catching my eye.

"W-what?"

"Can't I just have you to myself for a little while longer?"

"…Hah?"

He reached out to me with his hand.

…Huh?

_No way._

_Are you serious?_

_W-wait a minute…!_

This wasn't supposed to happen!

Without knowing what else to do, I jammed my chocolate donut into his mouth and said, "Yeah! I agree! These donuts are too sweet! Here, you can have mine!"

Soul said something but I couldn't hear him through the fried bread. He grabbed my wrist and pulled my hand away from his face. "What…the heck…are you…_doing_?" he breathed, looking quite angry and demented.

"Giving you my twenty three cents," I replied automatically. That was how much the donut had cost.

"How cheap do you think I am!" screamed Soul. "Didn't you just hear me!"

"Uh, um…I…!"

I didn't want this.

Well, I did…want to be alone with Soul for a little while longer but if I did that then it'd mess with my head and my plans I wouldn't want to leave Shibusen and….

Ugh.

Wait a minute. Why did he want to walk with me?

"I'm not letting you go!" said Soul, though he didn't grip my wrist any tighter. It was as if he was afraid of hurting me. "That hot shot's always beating me when it came to stuff like this and for _once_ I would want to…want to…want to…be…with…"

Hot shot? Who was he talking about?

"Well? Aren't you going to finished?"

Soul and I looked to our left and we practically jumped out of our skins.

"B-Black Star! What the hell!" shouted Soul angrily.

"Stop going ninja on us," I breathed, holding my hand over my heart.

"Hah? You guys just suck at detecting people!" Black Star had shown up right beside up, holding a green flashlight in his hand.

"What! How rude!" I said, bristling at him. "I have a very good Soul Perception ability and—"

"So are you going to finish that?" asked Black Star, cutting me off.

_Augh! Why that guy…!_

"You can have it," said Soul wearily, holding out his unfinished donut.

"I wasn't talking about that," said Black Star. "But I'll take it anyway. Nah, I was talkin' about what you said before you guys went 'zombies are taking over the world'!" He laughed at his own joke though he was the only one.

Soul glanced at me quickly and then glared at Black Star. "None of your business."

"What the heck's up with that? I'm your best friend! Hmph!" Black Star dumped the last of the donut into his mouth and folded his arms. "Well, sounds to me like you're in lo—"

"Come with me."

And then the two boys disappeared off down the street, leaving me by myself. I noticed that I wasn't holding onto anything and realized that Soul had taken all the bags.

When I got home, Black Star and Soul were there. Black Star kept snickering every time he looked at Soul and every now and then, he say something random like, "Oh! I wonder how _Maria_'s doing! I wonder if she has a _boyfriend_! Maybe she's already _married_! _Oh, well!_" And then Soul would chuck something blunt at him.

"Black Star, you already know_ I'm_ Maria so why do you keep bringing _me_ up?" I asked, getting annoyed.

"Oh, it's just that _my soul_ calls out to you!" he said passionately, trying not to laugh.

This time, Soul leapt from his seat and began brawling against Black Star. "Time to beat this _thing_ up!" Soul shouted.

I turned the up the volume on the T.V.

* * *

><p>Later in the afternoon, Kid woke up from sleeping off his headache since yesterday night. We were doing own things when the phone began ringing. Since I was closest, I got up from the couch and picked it up.<p>

"Hello?"

"Is Soul there?"

It was a girl. Her voice sounded oddly familiar. And then I realized it was the same girl who had called from before.

I tried not to let her get to me.

"Yeah, he's here. Hold on." I held out the phone to Soul. "Phone for you."

He looked nervously at it but slowly got up. "What?" he said irritably when he had grabbed the phone from me.

Instead of walking away, I lingered in the kitchen, pretending to inspect the refrigerator.

"Why do you keep calling?" asked Soul.

A pause.

"No, I told you, I'm not with you anymore!"

I almost slipped and banged my forehead against the racks inside the fridge. Did he say what I think he just said?

"Forget it! I'm not going anywhere near you!" he yelled. "No! I'm going to keep saying it over and over until you get it in your thick skull! I'm not going to—"

Another pause. I peeked out from the fridge long enough to see a flash of fear cross his face.

"You're not going to do that," he said quietly, his voice shaking. And then he finally said after staying quiet for a long time, "Fine."

He slammed the phone down and stomped toward the door, grabbing his jacket as he passed the coat hanger.

I ran after him. "Soul, where are you going?"

"Meeting someone," he said, not looking me in the eye.

I frowned at him. "Fine…." And then I went to sit down next to Black Star who was looked curiously between me and Soul. Kid was reading a book though his eyes weren't moving.

"…I'll be home soon." And then Soul was gone.

As soon as the door slammed, I slumped back and groaned, annoyed at myself for feeling jealous of the girl he was meeting with.

"What's up with Soul? Who's he meeting?" asked Black Star, discreetly moving the curtains and staring after Soul as Soul turned to the left, walking further away from the dorms.

"Whoever it is, I don't think he likes her very much judging by the way he was talking," said Kid, closing his book. Maybe he didn't feel like reading anymore, or maybe he simply couldn't read anymore. He rubbed his temples, looking tired. "It's not the first time he's gone out because of that girl."

"I know," I sighed. "But she's only called once. I don't think we should be that worried yet."

Kid smirked at me when I said "we" and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Huh? That girl's called more than once," said Black Star matter-of-factly.

"What?" I turned my head to him.

"Yeah," he said, nodding his head and folding his arms. "Just yesterday, she called but I picked up the phone. She asked for Soul but he didn't wanna talk to her so I hung up."

"After she did, right?"

"No. I just hung up."

I stared at him.

"Despite his tendency to hang up on people," said Kid, knowing that _someone_ had to break the silence. "Black Star is right. That girl _has_ called before, more than three or four times. I asked for her name but she insisted on talking to Soul. Of course, he refused to talk to her. I told her so but then she immediately hung up on me. If Soul is ever thinking of getting with that girl, well, I'll have to vote 'no way'."

"Me too!" agreed Black Star.

"Why you too?" I asked.

"Because her voice was _evil_!" he said, waving his fingers in my face. "I could tell right away that she was probably holding something of Soul's! That's the only explanation!"

"Okay…how did you get there?"

"I've known Soul ever since we were little and he was never the kind of guy to go out with a girl like that. One who calls but never visits. If she _really_ loved him, she'd head on over here and face him! Not make _him_ go see _her_!"

"Wow. That actually sounds pretty enlightening, Black Star." I patted his shoulder, impressed.

"Heh heh. Thanks," he said, raising his chin.

"Yes, that does sound enlightening. The way you recited that passage word for word…that's incredibly enlightening us that if you can do it, we can too," said Kid, walking over and grabbing a crumpled up piece of paper out of his pocket and handing it to me.

On the paper was exactly what Black Star had just said. "I'll thank whoever came up with this," I said, waving it in front of Black Star's face.

"A-anyway!" shouted Black Star, standing up with Kid and facing me. "I think we should let Soul sort his girl problems out. If she goes to Meister, then we'll have a bit of a problem since you're his date—"

"What?" Kid looked at Black Star and then at me.

"I said, if she goes to Meister, then we'll have a bit of a problem since Maka is Soul's date for the ball!" Black Star repeated slowly and loudly into Kid's ear.

I wanted so much to kill him at that moment.

Kid was struck speechless for a moment and then he blinked and said, "I see."

Unable to take his expression of loss any more, I jumped to my feet and stormed into my room. A second later, I came out wearing my jacket and my red scarf.

"Huh? Where're you going?" asked Black Star.

"To find out who that girl is."

"Huh?" echoed both boys.

I opened the door and looked at them. "Well?" I said, raising my eyebrows. "Are you guys coming or not?"

* * *

><p>"It's freezing out here!" said Kid, digging his hands into his pockets. "I wouldn't usually be this cold…."<p>

We were all outside, walking in the same direction Soul went to. I was going to try and find him using Soul Perception. Because he was my partner, his soul wavelength would be easy to find…hopefully.

As Kid began muttering foul words under his breath about the season, Black Star grabbed my arm and made me walk back with him.

"What?" I asked.

"I was telling the truth from before, about that girl. How she sounded evil…" said Black Star, looking serious.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't forget, I'm a Meister too. I'm not good at locating souls but I am good at determining whether or not someone's on the right side. When that girl called, and when I heard her voice, a chill ran up my spine, and not the kind of chill a hot girl makes me feel. More of when I see a—"

"You can skip that part," I said quickly.

"Ah, right. Anyway, I don't like her. Whoever she is…she's no one good."

"Hmm…." I didn't know what to say, but I did take Black Star's word for it. I couldn't disagree with him because I had felt that way too, and I wasn't saying that because she was involved with Soul.

I kept following my Soul Perception until I realized that we were walking right into Shibusen.

"He's at school?" said Black Star, surprised.

"Guess so," I said, walking up the cement steps. But then I stopped.

There was someone at the top of the stairs. In fact, _two_.

"Soul?" I said quietly. When I saw Kid and Black Star making their way up, I grabbed their necks and pulled them down low so that Soul and the person he was with wouldn't see us. "Shhh!" I hissed quietly when they gave me questioning looks. I pointed to Soul and they looked over at him.

"It doesn't look like…" said Kid slowly, peering over the steps, "he's with a girl."

That was true. The person Soul was talking to was definitely a boy. The boy had pure white hair that was messy, and a bit curly. His eyes were yellow like a cat's, reminding me of Tho. I would have thought he was just a regular kid but the fact was, he was wearing a choppy cloak…just like Professor Shinigami's, though his was pure white like his hair. He blended in so well with the white snow that if I wasn't looking at his eyes I wouldn't have seen him at all.

I felt Black Star tense beside me.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"What the…! That's not how it looked before!" Black Star was shaking and I don't think it was because of the cold. "It's that thing that attacked me and Tsubaki!"

"What! A-are you _sure_?" I asked.

"Yeah, positive. I won't forget what his presence felt like…what his soul was emitting. And right now, he feel exactly like the before, though he's a lot stronger now."

I looked back at Soul. "Why's Soul with the Evil?"

Alexandra's voice came into my head.

"_You should be more careful about who you trust."_

I shook my head. "If that's the Evil…then that boy's the head, the final piece."

"Then let's kick his butt right now!" said Black Star, getting up. I pulled him back down.

"Stop, idiot! What if he's holding Soul as hostage!"

"Hello, my dear friends."

We all jumped. In front of us was the boy wearing the choppy white cloak. He was smiling down at us though it didn't reach his eyes.

I raised my guard. "Why are you with Soul?" I demanded.

"Because we had an important meeting," he said, still smiling. He tilted his head at me. "Alexandra was very fond of you."

I glared at him. "Don't you dare say her name!"

"What? Alexandra was me, as was Dirk, though he was the weaker of me. Befriending humans." He chuckled, shaking his head. Behind him, Soul walked forward.

"Soul!" I called.

He didn't answer.

"Why, you…you didn't tell them?" asked the Evil, smiling and looking back and forth between us. "Soul, as your Meister, I expected better of you."

"What?" I blinked at him. "The hell did you just say?"

"Ah, no," the Evil sighed. "He didn't tell you that either. I see, I see…. Well, since you've failed to tell then anything after…hmm…a whole year—"

"A whole year?" said Black Star, Kid and I.

"I'm not listening to you," said Black Star, glaring up at the Evil.

"That's right," joined in Kid. "We want to hear it straight from Soul."

"Well, Soul?" The Evil looked at him. "Your friends are waiting for you explanation."

This guy was pissing me off. He acted as if everything was joke. "Soul, get away from that Evil."

"'That Evil'," the boy said lazily, smiling at me. "So barbaric. I have a name, you know."

"I don't give a damn what your name is," I said, my voice rising. "I want Soul away from you right now."

"All right." The Evil stepped back. "Go on, Soul. Go on." He waved his hand to us.

Soul caught my eye and then shrugged. "I'm good where I'm at."

…_What?_

The world was steadily turning darker even though the sun wasn't setting yet.

"Let me see the power that was able to take out my second strongest soul." The boy held out his hand and I knew what he wanted.

For a moment, my hurt look must have reached Soul because he hesitated. He looked at the Evil and then glared at the ground, gritting his teeth.

And then…

He transformed.

The Evil caught the shaft and twirled it almost playfully.

That made me mad as hell.

"Let Soul go!" I ordered.

"But he doesn't want to leave me," said the Evil.

"Shaddup!" bellowed Black Star. "We may not have our Weapons right now, but us Meisters of Shibusen will still beat you up!"

"I second that," said Kid, stepping up.

"Soul!" I screamed his name as if my life depended on it. "Soul, wake up! Don't you realize who that is!"

"Shut up! I know what I'm doing, dumbass!" shouted Soul.

"You freakin' idiot!" I was breathing hard, my chest hurt. "How long have you been working for him! How long have you been lying to us all! Why did you choose this path! Does this make you _happy_!"

Damn it, Dirk! You should have said _that_ to Soul instead!

"Shut up!" yelled Soul, his voice hoarse and pained.

"Maka! Get a hold of yourself!" said Black Star.

"We'll save Soul, don't worry." Kid's eyes never left the red and black scythe.

I gripped my hands.

If it weren't for those two…

I don't think I would've had enough in me to look up and fight.

My eyes met the Evil's. He grinned, satisfied that I was choosing to fight. It probably loved seeing me shaken like this.

He readied the scythe. "Nice to meet you. My name is Loki."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time on Eat My Soul!<strong>

_"Well...I guess Maka doesn't have a date for the ball anymore."  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I should not watch Who's Line is it Anyway while writing. Messes up my focus. I'm trying to write something intense while laughing my ass off. What the heck?

Anyway thanks for reading I really wanna watch the show so I'm sorry but this AN's really short thanks everyone I'll see you all in the next chapter! :D


	35. My Thoughts about Samurais!

**Story Title:** Eat My Soul

**Rating:** T for Teen

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Action/Slice-of-Life

**Synopsis:** Maka's mission is to transfer to Shibusen Academy in order to find the whereabouts of an Evil soul. But the thing is…it's an all-boy's school.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty Five<strong>

**My Thoughts about Samurais!**

* * *

><p>I was shoved to the side before I could even blink.<p>

"Maka, watch out!" Black Star had grabbed my arm and we flew to the right just before Loki smashed his Weapon's blade into the cement, creating a loud booming sound and breaking the ground.

In between smashing the ground and landing back on his feet, Loki caught my eyes and for a split second, narrowed them as if appreciating I didn't get hit.

He was enjoying this game.

"Thanks, Black Star," I said as we split and faced Loki together.

Kid had initiated battle with Loki, both of them fighting and dodging. Because Kid didn't have his Weapons, he had to use his bare fists and his Meister skills. Loki swiped the air with his scythe but Kid kept dodging, having nothing to deflect the blade with.

But I saw something.

Kid wasn't trying to hit Loki.

He was trying to grab the scythe.

"Black Star, help Kid and keep Loki busy!" I said "I have a plan!"

"Got it!" Black Star ran over to assist Kid. I knew he would be able to handle hand-to-hand combat because of the numerous times he almost killed me because of misunderstandings.

And I was right.

Black Star would use well-aimed punches to force Loki to look up while Kid focused with kicks from behind and to Loki's legs.

But Loki met their strategy head on.

It was as if he had eyes behind his head. He'd parry Black Star with his right hand while blocking Kid with his Weapon in his left. He'd keep them moving by switching which hand he'd hold his Weapon in and which way he would turn to face.

Keeping them on their toes, basically.

But I had a plan of my own.

Since Kid could only use his Soul Drive in limited amounts, and because he was still weak, I was the one who would use it. If I could shoot Loki's hand and force him to let go of Soul, then we would be able to escape, _all_ of us.

Kid, Black Star and I all knew Loki was too strong for us all to beat at this point.

He had shaken us all by revealing Soul's betrayal and frankly, I didn't want to fight.

I just wanted Soul to come back.

I ran out a few feet away from the battle and held my hand like a gun. The boys were moving so fast that I was difficult to aim.

But I had to do it.

"Don't you want to know why Soul chose me instead of you!" shouted Loki, smiling evilly as he continued fighting Black Star and Kid.

"I only need to hear it from Soul," I said, getting distracted.

"Oh, you think he'll tell you the truth after lying to you for so long?"

"I've been lying to him too for half a year about my gender and he still trusts me anyway," I said. "So no matter what…I want to hear it from Soul!"

"How sweet…. Did you hear that, Soul? Your precious little lady still believes in you even after you've broken her heart…and killed her friends."

Suddenly, the scythe was driving across Black Star's chest.

And Black Star was bleeding.

And he was too shocked to even scream.

And Loki was smiling still.

And Black Star was falling…

Falling…

Falling down.

Down…

Down…

The world was falling down with him.

And Black Star moved no more.

"BLACK STAR!" My voice and Kid's broke the air like a hammer to a mirror.

Suddenly, Loki's Weapon began releasing an electrical current, the one Weapons always discharged whenever him and his Meister's souls weren't connecting. Loki's hand sizzled and smoked but he didn't let go. "Don't worry. It'll stop hurting soon after I kill the next one."

He looked at Kid.

And suddenly, Kid was on his knees, breathing hard and clutching his chest.

Loki smiled down at him though his eyes remained cold.

"I must thank you and Soul. If it weren't for him, I never would have found such a perfect soul to munch on."

"W-what…are you talking about…!" breathed Kid, glaring at him. He was starting sweat even though he was freezing.

"It was Soul who introduced your soul to me, as an offer for power. I've been slowly eating you away without you noticing. When I was finally strong enough to move, Alexandra was already being hunted down. So, I thought I'd help her by taking out the meddler and his Weapon." He sighed. "Though that didn't amount to much, it seems. Alexandra was killed anyway."

"You were the one attacked Black Star that night?"

"And I would have killed him too if it weren't for his Weapon. She willingly took the killing blow, which was rather…unexpected. Since she was able to surprise me even if ever so slightly, I decided to let them live."

Kid grit his teeth. "Don't you dare talk as if you have power over another person's life!" he raised his shaking hand and pointed his index finger at him.

I gasped. "No, Kid! If you use Soul Drive…!"

_You might end up like Black Star…!_

Loki imitated Kid's hand and lowered his finger to him. "It's useless. I've already eaten all of your power at this point. It must be rather difficult for you to even stay awake. Let me remedy that."

The tip of his finger began glowing.

Kid must have realized that he really didn't have any powers left because he looked at Loki, his eyes wide and disbelieving.

"Thank you for the meal," said Loki.

My mind was going on over-drive. I was suddenly seeing everything go in slow motion and I was breathing in and out slowly. I could hear my heart in my ears.

He was going to kill Kid.

He was going to shoot.

He was really going to do it.

He was going to kill my friends…

Right in front of _Soul_.

What was Soul feeling now?

I hoped he wasn't being dragged in darkness by Loki.

No, I couldn't let that happen!

"Loki!" I screamed. "Give my friends back!"

And then I shot my Soul Drive.

I didn't aim at his hand.

I aimed at his heart.

I wanted to kill him.

At this moment, I wanted to get revenge.

I wanted to rip him apart.

_Anything_, in order to cause him physical pain and wipe that smile off his face.

For Black Star who he killed.

For Kid whose soul he ate.

For Soul who he stole from me.

For my friends…!

But Loki spun around and deflected my Soul Drive with his Weapon as easily as if it had been an annoying fly.

"What were you trying to do with that punny Soul Drive?" he asked, his eyes wide. "Kill me? Maka…haven't you learned anything at Shibusen? I just devoured a Shinigami's powers. Therefore…I am a Shinigami, a Death God. My powers rival your school's principal." He paused, looking me over. "…Are you telling me that you are arrogant enough to think you can challenge Professor Shinigami?"

"I'll challenge anyone for Soul!" I declared.

I was about to rush toward Loki, aiming to kill with my bare hands, when suddenly, someone grabbed me from behind and held me back.

And then that person whispered in my ear in a sickly sweet voice, "Hello, is Soul, there?"

I recognized the voice at once.

It was the girl who kept calling for Soul. She had shoulder length black hair and yellow eyes like Loki. But unlike Loki, she was wearing all black.

"Who the hell are you?" I shouted, struggling to free myself. The girl was holding her arm up against my neck, making it hard to breath.

"The name's Echo," said Echo in her falsely sweet voice. "I'm Loki's back up."

"Though I don't remember asking for your help, Echo," said Loki, narrowing his eyes at her.

She hesitated but spoke up. "B-but…! You looked like you were having so much fun!"

"Yes, I was. Until you came. Now you've ruined my good mood."

"You're…you're not mad, are you?" she asked tentatively.

He beckoned her over with his hand. "Come here, Echo. I think I will use you too."

Echo smiled. Before she ran over to Loki's side, she giggled at me and punched me in the stomach. I dropped to my knees, coughing and holding my stomach. I began blinking lights and couldn't breathe for a few seconds.

"That's for trying to hurt Loki," she whispered innocently.

And then she began glowing, and I knew she was a Weapon.

She transformed into a pistol, like the ones Kid used. Loki held out his hand and Echo, in her Weapon form, appeared before him. He took it, looking satisfied.

"I used the excess amounts of power I ate to create Echo, my second Weapon. She and I match perfectly in soul wavelengths but…I prefer using Soul." He smiled at me. "In terms of power, he's the strongest."

"I know he is," I coughed. "Soul's the strongest. So I'm sure he can beat you up if he wants to. Right, Soul?"

He didn't answer.

"Anyway," said Loki casually as if we were simply talking about the weather. "Since this little person doesn't have any power, I think it's okay if we kill him."

"Of course, Loki!" agreed Echo. It was if she was simply _echoing_ whatever her master said.

Loki pressed the pistol against Kid's forehead.

"Funny," Loki said slowly, staring into Kid's eyes. "Isn't it just funny…how we both have the same eyes?"

"It's disgusting," said Kid. "Your left eye is two centimeters lower than your right."

Loki grinned. "I'm sure that displeases you."

"It makes me want to kill you."

"But not today," sighed Loki. "Not today."

I was moving before I even knew what I was doing…or even planning.

I sprinted forward, but not to Loki.

I had to get to Kid.

I ran past Black Star's body and, Loki, who probably hadn't counted on me for using brute, physical force to attack him, wasn't prepared as I shoved him with all my might to the side. I then grabbed Kid's hand, dragged him back to where Black Star was and…

We disappeared from sight.

I wasn't sure how long I would have been able to hold up my power but I wouldn't stop concentrating.

I had to keep going.

"Where did they go!" shouted Echo.

"You can't hide from me, Maka," said Loki, looking around. "I know your skill as Meister. It must be very soul consuming to be using Flickering Soul on three people."

Kid was able to stand back up and we both supported Black Star over our shoulders, dragging him as we made our escape, hiding under my Flickering Soul.

If we stayed any longer…I wasn't sure any of us would make it out alive.

I never imagined I would be using Flicking Soul for the first time during a life threatening situation.

But then again, death usually brought out the best in people.

And the worst.

Soul…

_I'll come back for you._

_You can count on that!_

* * *

><p>The moon rose steadily over Shibusen Dorms, as if foretelling that the night would be long. Kid and I carefully laid Black Star down on the couch as soon as we got home. We were all looking pretty bad.<p>

Kid's face was pale but instead of treating his own injuries, he went straight to the phone and began calling someone. I cupped Black Star's face in my hands, my eyes searching for a breath.

A heartbeat.

Any sign of life.

But I was so scared; my hands were shaking.

His shirt was torn and bloodied and his chest…there was a large gash in his chest where Loki had hit him.

I didn't know why but…I kept thinking about all the means things I've done to him, all the unfair things I brought on him.

I thought about all those times I forgot to say sorry or thank you.

I thought about the time when we first met and how I didn't take him seriously.

I thought about the time when he found out I was a girl.

I thought about how much I cared for him and that no matter what I wanted to stay with him, I wanted him to stay with us, and that I didn't want him to leave….

_Oh, God…please…please…d-don't take him away…!_

"B-Black Star, stay with us, okay? Don't go yet, okay? You'll be fine, you'll be fine…." I pressed my finger against his neck and checked for a pulse.

Kid was talking on the phone thought everything seemed strangely distant and I couldn't hear his voice anymore.

My heart stopped.

Against my finger….

I felt….

"I called Tsubaki and the girls. They're heading over here right now." Kid walked over to me. I had fallen to my knees, my hands at my sides.

"K-Kid…Black Star's…" I could feel something stinging my eyes and when I blinked, I found that it was my tears.

Kid's eyes opened wide.

He didn't say anything.

He quickly went to Black Star's body, held his wrist, and then, after a moment, laid it down gently.

* * *

><p>We didn't talk at all until Tsubaki and the others came bursting in, Tsubaki looking frightened and dreadful.<p>

"Where's Black Star?" she demanded before any of us could speak.

Kid and I glanced quickly at each other.

"He's…" I started, my heart thumping hard against my chest. "He's…" I choked back my tears and found I couldn't say anything more. I rubbed my eyes, not wanting my friends to see me cry but I…I just couldn't stop. Patty came over and wrapped her arms gently around me, laying her head comfortingly against my shoulder.

"N-no…" whispered Tsubaki, looking at me and then at Kid, waiting for one of us to say that everything was a joke and Black Star was fine. "Where's…Black Star?"

Kid swallowed. "We put him in his room. Maka did her best to close up his wound by using her soul skills but…there's still a bit of blood left."

Tsubaki ran into the hall, looking scared, and we all waited in silence.

I closed my eyes and held my breath as Tsubaki screamed out Black Star's name.

Liz was silently crying, large tears rolling down her cheeks, and Patty was hugging my arm tightly, looking on the verge of bursting out with sadness. Kid sat down back on the couch, his hands in his face, and I stood where I was, gripping my fists.

Tsubaki didn't come out until I came into the room and gently took her away from Black Star's body.

I made everyone sit down and looked at them all, standing tall and firm.

"Everyone," I said, my voice shaking. "Soul…he's with the Evil now, he's with Loki now. And he's been with Loki ever since the beginning of this year, maybe even later than that."

I knew now that the boy I saw talking to the Evil wasn't Dirk.

It had been Soul all along.

That was why he looked familiar.

Dirk he…resembled Soul. That was why I thought it was Dirk. But no, I had been wrong.

I had been completely wrong this entire time.

Everything that happened.

My mission.

My time at Shibusen.

Everything happened because of Soul.

As his Meister…I had to do something about that.

"I want…to get Soul back. I want him back. Even if we have to take him by force, I want everyone's help on getting him back." I looked at them all. "Can I…ask for everyone's help?"

Liz smiled. "Well of course we'll help. Soul's our friend, isn't he?"

"Yeah!" Patty chimed in encouragingly. "We won't let some Evil take Soul away from us!"

"Tsubaki?" Liz looked at her.

Tsubaki was more silent than usual though I couldn't blame her. I was expecting her to say something like she'd rather be by Black Star's side, until the burial…

But when she looked up, she looked more determined than I have ever seen her. Her eyes burned with light. "I'll help. That's what Black Star fought for. That's what Black Star wanted. I'll finish what he started no matter what."

I couldn't let Tsubaki down. "Thank you, Tsubaki. And…Kid?"

"I'll help bring Soul back," he said quickly.

"No, I don't want you to."

"What?" His eyes opened wide with surprise. "Why?"

"You know why!" I said. "Your powers are gone! Kid…I don't want you getting hurt. _Soul_ wouldn't want you getting hurt."

"I don't care what my dear little brother wants. I'm bringing him back home even it kills me. His little temper tantrums are always something I've had to live with ever since we met." He stood up and advanced toward me. "If you think…I'm okay with just sitting at home while my brother is out there with the Evil…then, Maka…you know very little about me. I'd die before I let anything happen to him."

"But…I don't want you getting hurt," I implored. "If you left like Black Star then what am I supposed…!"

"I won't leave," he said strongly. "I won't. Not until I punch Soul, I won't leave."

"Well, that settles everything!" said Liz, trying to dispel our tension. "Maka, what do you have in mind? What do we do first?"

They waited for me to speak.

I thought about Loki, and his powers, and the evil gleam in his eye when he struck Black Star.

"Loki's powerful…but if we can take out his resources, then maybe we'll have a chance."

"So, if we kill Kid, we'll win?" asked Patty, raising her fists at her Meister.

Kid didn't look pleased.

"No, that's not what I meant," I explained calmly. "Loki already said he had stolen all of Kid's powers already. I think that we kill Loki, Kid's powers will come back. Nothing will happen if Kid dies."

"But how do we kill Loki?" asked Tsubaki.

"We take out his Weapons first," I said. "But of course we'll hold out on Soul since the whole point of this plan is to recapture Soul. What we need to do is to get rid of Loki's other Weapon: Echo."

"Echo?" The girls looked at me and I explained to them everything that happened until this point.

"So that's it then," said Liz. "Our main target is the Weapon Echo."

"But…" said Patty slowly, looking confused, "how will we get her to come out?"

I looked at the phone. "Either we hit redial or use bait."

"You don't mean…" said Kid, looking at me.

"Me," I said. "And don't say you don't want me to be bait. I agreed to let you help so you have to agree to let me help in my own way too."

Kid closed his mouth, looking frustrated but I smiled at him, thanking him for letting me do this.

"So the plan of action is," I continued, "we get Echo, and then we get Soul, and then we get Loki."

"You make it sound easy but really, we're going to be in a long battle, huh?" Liz sighed. "And the winter ball is at the end of this month…!"

"The ball can wait until we get Soul back and kill Echo and Loki," said Tsubaki.

"So that's that, then!" said Patty. "When do we start?"

"Next Thursday night," I said. "We need time to prepare."

"Got it," said the girls.

"We have everything in order!" said Patty happily. "But…"

"But?" I asked.

"Well...I guess Maka doesn't have a date for the ball anymore."

"W-what?" I gaped at her. "How can you be thinking of that at a time like this?"

"Well, it's true, isn't it? Soul's gone and all…."

"Soul will be my only date even if he doesn't show up," I said adamantly.

I didn't know why, but the girls giggled and they hugged me, patting me on the head and looking wistful. Kid folded his arms, not looking very happy about my decision but he didn't say anything.

I was a bit relieved to see Tsubaki smiling so soon. I think she was just pretending to be brave.

After all…Black Star was never going to open his eyes again.

He was never going to talk with us again.

He was never going to laugh again.

He was never going to smile again.

I remembered my samurai showdown.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time on Eat My Soul!<strong>

_"They laid down flowers at his grave but...I left him his green lantern."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I'm scared. I'm scared I'm scared I'm scared I'm scared I'm scared I'm scared I'm scared. I just read this...HORROR FILLED comic 'cause my friend asked me to read it. It's called...man, I don't even know what it's called because all thoughts just went _zwoopmh!_ right out of my head. I'm scared.

I guess...you were all surprised by Soul's little BETRAYAL OF THE HEART, ha ha. I announce now...that there are only five more chapters to go. Take a moment and count down with me. Hummmmmm...

Thanks everyone for reading Eat My Soul! I'll see you all in the next chapter! :D


	36. My Pink and Blue Forget Me Not!

**Story Title:** Eat My Soul

**Rating:** T for Teen

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Action/Slice-of-Life

**Synopsis:** Maka's mission is to transfer to Shibusen Academy in order to find the whereabouts of an Evil soul. But the thing is…it's an all-boy's school.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty Six<strong>

**My Pink and Blue Forget-Me-Not!**

* * *

><p>On Wednesday morning, Kid and I didn't wake up to go to school. We each prepared in silence, and when we walked out the house, our black clothes showed exactly how we felt.<p>

It was Black Star's funeral.

I breathed in the frosty winter air. I wasn't sure if my body was already cold or not but…I didn't feel anything. It was as if all feelings in my body just disappeared. I looked at the sky.

The morning sun looked rather dull today.

More dull than usual.

"It's been a while since we've walked together alone," said Kid quietly. He didn't look at me as he spoke.

"Mm…" I mumbled. My mouth didn't seem to be working.

"Black Star will be happy," he continued. "Everyone's thinking of him only."

_Black Star…huh._

That was right.

Everyone _was_ thinking about him.

Especially Tsubaki.

My heart and stomach twisted every time I remembered how she cried out Black Star's name.

Kid sighed at my silence and patted my head. "It'll be okay, Maka."

"Mm…."

We walked in silence the rest of the way to the graveyard.

When we arrived, we found Liz and Patty standing a few feet away from Black Star's tombstone. They were watching something.

"Liz, Patty, why are you two all the way over here?" asked Kid.

They put their fingers to their mouths and then pointed to the person standing over in the distance.

It was Tsubaki.

She was standing over Black Star's open casket. I didn't think she was crying. For some reason, I just thought that. Tsubaki was wearing all black and she had worn her hair up, though in a different, more formal style. In her hair was a flower, a tsubaki…a camellia.

She looked beautiful.

She was talking to Black Star but because I was so far from them, I couldn't hear what she said. She was smiling.

She was touching Black Star's cheek, still talking as if he could hear her, still smiling as if he would smile back at her….

"She's been here since early this morning," explained Liz.

"I'm worried about Tsubaki…." Patty was calmer than usual today, probably to give Tsubaki some space.

Kid looked at the scene in the distance, an unreadable expression in his eyes.

What was he thinking?

He began walking toward Tsubaki. "Let's go. We wouldn't want to keep Black Star waiting."

Liz and Patty patted my shoulder reassuringly and followed after their Meister.

I stood where I was.

A cool winter wind brushed past my face, rustling my hair and my clothes.

I didn't like being in graveyards.

I didn't like seeing tombstones.

I didn't like mourning.

Because they all reminded me of the past.

They reminded me of _them_.

I closed my eyes.

And when I opened them, the world was completely black, as if I was stuck in a dark room. I heard a metal switch being turned on and then instantly after that, a giant, heavy spot light ignited on top of me.

I was here again.

I looked down at myself.

Sure enough, I was a little girl again, my hair in pigtails and tied in my favorite ribbons. I was also wearing my favorite dress from the past.

Sure enough, I was _here_ again.

I waited for the next switch to turn on, and sure enough, it did.

And sure enough, I felt someone's presence behind me.

"Papa's very glad you've decided to visit."

Another switch, another spotlight.

"Mama's missed you so much."

The two people standing behind me, in their own spot light, made me feel uneasy. They made me feel somehow weak, _powerless_. I looked down at my feet.

"I haven't fulfilled my selfish wish yet," I said quietly, my eyes low. "I haven't done anything yet."

"You've come back to mama and papa," said the man.

"We're sorry we can't visit you as much," said the woman.

"I haven't done anything yet," I whispered.

"Maka, we're sorry for what we did." The man's voice was quiet, almost as if he was about to cry.

"We're sorry for what we made you see." The woman was quiet as well.

"What I…saw?" I thought back to that night.

I thought back to that winter's night.

I was walking with mama and papa after watching a play, holding their hands. They were holding my hands too. And then…suddenly…they told me they couldn't be together anymore.

At that time, I didn't understand.

All I knew was that I wouldn't see them both _together_ anymore.

But why…?

Didn't they love each other?

Was work that important?

I didn't understand at all.

So I ran away.

I ran away from the two people I loved most because of my selfish wish of wanting to be together with them until the end.

And then they ran after me.

And then I was in the middle of the street.

And a car was coming.

And suddenly, I wasn't on the street anymore.

But mama and papa were. They were sprawled on the ground, their bodies looking cracked and twisted and smashed. Mama was on one end of the street while papa had flown toward the other side. Parts of them laid everywhere.

"They're bleeding."

Blood everywhere.

"Their blood won't stop coming out."

Blood on my clothes.

"Is someone there?"

Blood on my face.

"Can…can someone help me fix this?"

Blood on my scarf.

I had run away from the scene.

I looked up in the darkness that even my spotlight couldn't illuminate. "Ah. That's what happened. I…I ran away. I ran away from their bodies. After they died because of me…I ran away."

I kept running and running and running…

Until I didn't even know where I was anymore.

I looked down at my clothes and saw red everywhere.

And then I kept running. All I knew was that if I stopped running, bad things would happen.

I would get in trouble. I would have to answer to mama and papa would try to calm her down like usual.

But why weren't they coming after me?

Were they really that hurt?

Hey…mama…papa…why aren't you here yet?

I want to be found already.

I kept running.

Until….

"Ow!"

"Aah!"

I had crashed into someone. We both bounced off of each other and landed in opposite directions. I was sitting on the cold snow now, and the little boy was on his back.

The boy was wearing a scarf like me, though his was red.

A really bright, pretty red.

The boy sat up and glared at me. I knew he was angry that I had bumped into him.

"Hey! Watch where you're…." He stopped. I think it was because I was crying.

"I-I-I…" I gasped, wiping my eyes. "I-I'm sorry…! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Why was I crying?

I didn't even know.

It was too hard to understand.

I didn't understand my feelings at all.

I was still a kid…what could I do?

"Why're you crying? Did it hurt that much?" The boy got up and stood before me, looking down at me. "H-hey…."

"I-I'm so sorry…mama…papa…." I sniffed loudly and wouldn't look up.

"H-hey! I'm talking to you!" the boy shouted, his anger snapping.

I squeaked in surprise and finally looked up. "E-eh?"

"Why're you crying? Is something hurting you?"

"N-no…I don't think s-so."

"…Hey." The boy knelt down and touched my scarf. "Why's your scarf so dirty?"

I burst out in tears and he jerked his hand away, looking thoroughly confused.

"What's with you! Why'd you start crying all of a sudden?"

"M-m-mama and p-papa…they're…they're…that's their…b-blood!" I burst out, crying even harder now.

"Your mom and dad…?"

I couldn't even answer now. I was crying so hard it felt as if the world be drowned in my tears. Winter never felt so cold.

"Hey you. Close your eyes and shut up for a minute," the boy suddenly ordered.

"W-what?"

"Ah? Do you want me to punch you?"

"N-no!" I said quickly.

"Then close your eyes and shut up."

"W-what are you going to do?"

"Uh, i-it's just something to make you feel better," he said hesitantly.

I stared at him through my fuzzy eyes. He glared at me again and said, "Why aren't your eyes closed!"

"Y-yes! Right!" I shut my eyes tightly.

"Hey…"

"Hm…?"

"Where were you going?"

"Um…" I didn't know why, but I lied to the boy. "I was going to play with some of my friends."

"Is that right?" The boy didn't seem to notice my lie. "What the heck is this?" He plucked something off my scarf. I was about to open my eyes to look at it but she shouted at me to not open my eyes. "Just keep them shut," he ordered.

"O-okay…" I sniffed.

And then he plucked something off my scarf yet again. What was he doing?

"Seriously, your scarf is really dirty. Don't you wash it? There's snow everywhere."

"I-I wash it!" I said, blushing.

"No you don't. If you did, then why's there so much snow on it? Look, the real color's coming back."

Suddenly, he tugged my scarf and threw it off my neck. My skin prickled from the cold but I kept my eyes closed.

"H-hey! What…what are you doing to my scarf! Give it back!" I cried.

"Not until it's clean," he said adamantly.

I heard him flap my scarf around, rustling, the crunch of snow, and then….

He wrapped it back around my neck, though he did it very messy like. It hung loosely around me.

"You can open your eyes now," he said, and I did.

I looked down at my scarf and gasped. "H-hey! This isn't my scarf!" It wasn't. The scarf I was wearing was all red, just like the boy's. I looked at him and saw that he was wearing a white one with red spots all over…kind of like mine before he had done something to it.

He raised his chin at me. "Hah? Are you saying that I stole your scarf? All I did was brush out the snow. See? Look." He pointed at my scarf. "Your scarf's original color is red. You just had a bunch of white snow on it, that's why you thought the red spots were blood."

"So then how did you scarf change color?"

"Ah! Um…! W-when I was brushing off the snow on your scarf…t-they got on mine instead! Yeah! That's right! This is totally my scarf! I didn't s-switch ours or anything!"

"Ah…then, let me help take out the snow…" I reached out but he backed away.

"No!" he shouted. "This is my scarf! I don't want a girl touching it!"

"W-what!" I narrowed my eyes at him. "But you touched _my_ scarf! This isn't fair!"

"What family you're born into isn't fair either so don't complain. Hey…"

"What?"

"Where's my thanks? I just helped you, right?"

I blinked.

He was right.

I _was _feeling better now.

…How did he do that?

"T-thank you!" I shouted.

"What the…! Why do you have you scream at my face when you do it! Shorty! Little kid!"

"Y-you're a little kid too so there!"

"I hope I never meet a girl like you ever again, ungrateful brat!" he yelled.

"Me too! You're mean even though you helped me!" I said back.

"Then let's stay as far away as possible from each other!"

"Yeah! I'll go to an all-girl's school so that I'll never meet you again!"

"And I'll go to an all-boy's school so that _I'll_ never meet _you_ again! And you better not try to get in either!"

"W-why would I want to go to a _boy's_ school!"

"I dunno! You're weird!"

"T-that's not a real answer!"

"Yes it is!"

"Grrr…! Stupid!"

We stuck out our tongues at each other and then we both ran in opposite directions, never looking back.

It didn't occur to me that my red scarf smelled a little different than usual.

Had I always had a red scarf? Had it really just been snow that made it white?

Or was it….

"…_ka…Ma…ka…"_

I could barely hear. Was someone calling me?

"Maka!"

I snapped back to reality.

Liz and Patty were in front of me, looking worried. They had been shaking my shoulders.

"Maka, what's wrong?" asked Patty.

"…Huh?" My head was spinning.

"You weren't answering us. Were you thinking about something?" said Liz.

"Thinking? I…I think I was."

"What? You _think_?"

"I'm fine." I smiled at them. "Thanks Liz, Patty. Really, I'm fine."

"Well, all right…" Liz said reluctantly. "We'll be with Kid so come over soon, okay?" The two sisters left me and made their way past several white tombstones over to Black Star's. I watched them arrive next to Kid who was looking down at Black Star.

I didn't want to look anywhere else because there were two more people resting in this place that I didn't want to see yet. Even though I haven't visited them in years, I still knew exactly where they were and what was written on their pearl white tombstone.

I was scared to see them so I didn't look anywhere else.

When would I be ready to face them?

Mama and papa…when would I be ready to apologize to you two?

Though…they couldn't hear me anymore.

Or talk to me anymore.

I wondered what I sought by avoiding them.

I wondered what I sought by apologizing to their graves.

What did I really want from them?

They were dead.

They couldn't give me anything.

So what was I doing?

Really?

"Just what am I doing?" I sighed. "Soul…I wish you were here."

I went to Black Star's grave. When I got there, I hugged Tsubaki, trying to give her all my feelings because I knew that whatever I said wouldn't be enough to convey what I and everyone else felt. Liz and Patty joined in, and we all prayed in silence for Tsubaki to get through this, to live through this, and maybe someday, to move on.

Though right now, we just wanted her to cry for Black Star.

But she wasn't. She wasn't crying at all. She looked as if part of her life had been sucked out of her eyes but in place of her loss was a new kind of power, a new kind of courage and will that ignited her soul.

She was probably the strongest she's ever been at this moment.

I looked down at Black Star's face and his body. I had tried my best to seal up his wound by using what I knew about soul healing but there was still a large scar running across his chest when I was finished. For today, he was clothed in a black suit.

He looked rather peaceful.

I wondered if he would wake up if I poked him on the cheek.

"It's time," said Kid. The priest had arrived, looking somber and consoling. Behind him were the people who would be lowering the casket into the ground.

It was time to bury Black Star.

Tsubaki took one last look at her former Meister. Her eyes looked ready to overflow with tears but none did. From her hair, she pulled out her camellia blossom, kissed it, and then wrapped Black Star's hands over it.

Finally, she closed the lid on the casket and walked back to us. Kid, Liz, and Patty stood on one side of the hole in front of Black Star's tombstone while Tsubaki and I stood on the other side. The men hoisted the casket from the ground and gently, slowly, began lowering it deep into the hole until it touched the bottom.

The priest began talking though I didn't hear a word he said.

I was thinking about Black Star.

I wondered how he felt about this, seeing his friends mourn over his death in solemn silence. I wondered if he was enjoying the attention.

Probably.

I suddenly couldn't suppress a grin.

He was always a funny guy. A bit too obnoxious, though. Perverted as well. Though he did have his good points. He was…

He was loyal.

Brave.

Honest.

A good friend….

A strong person.

Had his heart in the right place.

Never asked me to change in any way because he was weird like that.

Always jumped to conclusions.

Always ate everything on his plate, except carrots because he thought they were bland.

Always let me sleep with the lights on if I was scared even though it made him unable to sleep.

I remembered one time he tried to read some of my books because he thought it'd allow us to connect with each other on a deeper level…though he gave up after reading the title of my easiest one.

Black Star….

He cared about his friends and called Soul, Kid and I his family.

Funny how I never truly thanked him for that.

And now here he was. Six feet underground. Unable to hear me and talk to me. Unable to look at me and answer my questions. Unable to ask me questions, unable to answer questions. Unable to do anything anymore.

I watched the men in front of me pile dirt inside the hole where Black Star lay.

Here he was.

Here he was.

Here he was.

The priest finished talking, gave us a long look of understanding, and began walking away. I caught up to him before he left.

"Excuse me."

"Yes, my dear?" He looked at me. He was an old man, very wrinkly as if each year of his life had been carved right onto his face and hands. But he looked kind.

"Thank you for being here today. I think you made him happy just by talking about him…."

He smiled at me, his eyes creasing and looking old and sympathetic, and I suddenly wanted to burst out crying. "It's a funny thing, death. You never know when it's going to come but you end up knowing anyway at the critical moment when faced between living and dying, or choosing between protecting something or saving yourself. Your friend knew this. That is why he is happy today. Not because everyone here mourns for him, but because he knew his path…and he took it."

"It's just that…it happened so suddenly…I wasn't prepared for it."

"Yes…death likes doing that to us, unfortunately."

I couldn't find anything to say to that so I just stayed quiet.

The priest looked up toward the sky. "Life is too short," he sighed. "It's when you get older when you realize all the things you could have done in your childhood that would have mattered…that would have made a difference whether in you or in someone else. But rather regret…you behind to understand about the situations that happened to you in the past. You begin to understand the people's situation, what they felt during that time, what you felt as well, and why you chose your current path. Being able to understand your past is what makes us realize our mistakes and hopefully, repent for our sins. That is why we live every day: _to have no regrets_." He paused to look at me.

"I hope," he started slowly, "that when you look back on this day…you'll remember the sunshine, the clouds, the smell of cold air, and most importantly: your friends' laughter. And when you do, you'll be thankful you chose to move on from this moment rather than live forever in it."

"Because we have to live every day…in order to have no regrets?" I said, smiling.

"That is correct," he nodded.

I thanked him and we parted ways, though I looked after his slowly disappearing figure before moving on from the moment.

"Tsubaki?" I said, stopping next to her. She looked at me. "We understand if…you don't want to fight tomorrow…."

She shook her head. "No…I will fight. Black Star wouldn't have expected any less of me…than to continue fighting, even if he isn't here anymore." She looked at the white stone with Black Star's name carved into it.

I looked at the others. They were holding lilies, ready to place them down to Black Star.

A parting gift…huh.

I wondered…what _my_ last gift to Black Star was.

When I thought about it…I realized…

I never actually gave him anything for all the time we've known each other.

…What was wrong with me?

He was my best friend and yet I couldn't even remember if I had given him anything before he left.

_I have a lot of regrets right now._

_So many, I don't even know how I lived to see this day._

_Does that just mean…I need to live a little longer…_

_In order to understand this feeling?_

_In order to understand this situation I was trapped in?_

_Did I need to live a little longer?_

_So that when I'm older, I'll be able to understand what happened today?_

_And then live a better life than now?_

_Was that it?_

_Was it?_

_But right now…I just want to crawl into my bed and sleep in darkness._

_Just sleep away the sadness._

_Sleep…and nothing else._

I looked at my friends. Liz was silently crying, Patty was wiping her eyes and sniffing, Kid never took his eyes off Black Star's grave, and Tsubaki was looking up at the sky.

I wondered if…to her…the sky looked dull.

I looked up.

And my eyes widened.

Huh.

I wondered why the colors decided to come out at this moment.

It was as if the world suddenly shifted like when a photographer would adjust his camera's lens in order to make something fuzzy or clear.

And then I knew, as if I had known all along, that I would wake up tomorrow like usual, but the person who was usually found snoring on the other bed wouldn't be there anymore. Knowing that was going to be the norm from now on terrified me and also made me incredibly, uncontrollably _sad_.

_Tomorrow…_

_Tomorrow…I'll get back up and the day after that, I'll be glad I got up, and the day after that, I'll be glad I remembered that I still have friends, and the day after that and all those days after those…_

_I think I'll be glad that I decided to move on from this moment rather than live forever in it._

_Because really, we live each day in order to have no regrets._

_Even if…we didn't really realize that._

_Black Star…I wonder if you can see us right now? It's been rather lonely without you. I never realized just how quiet the house gets when you're not there._

Liz sniffed and mentally prepared herself for the gifts, sucking in cold, winter air and blinking hard and fast to let out the few remaining tears. Patty steeled her face and held hands with her sister. Kid patted Tsubaki on the shoulder and she smiled at him. And then….

They laid down flowers at his grave but...I left him his green lantern.

Well, it was more of a cheap, green flashlight that could be bought at any corner store but Black Star and I had always liked imagining it was a lantern.

Tsubaki didn't move. She had already given Black Star her final gift, and Black Star was holding onto it right now, six feet underground.

Our gifts lay against the white stone, the white lilies quietly moving back and forth along with the wind.

A lily from Kid.

A lily from Liz.

A lily from Patty.

A green flashlight from me.

And a camellia from Tsubaki.

Those were our gifts to Black Star.

We all hugged each other tightly and after what felt like forever standing over Black Star's grave and feeling loss and uncertain about the future…we left for home.

"Maka," said Tsubaki quietly.

"Hm?"

"I know you have a mission to fulfill but…" she kept her gaze straight ahead, "I'll be the one who kills Loki. No matter what…I'll be the one who kills him."

* * *

><p>Patty told us she didn't want to go home yet so we went out to eat, though because I my mind was overflowing with thoughts about Black Star, the Evil soul, and about tomorrow, I didn't even know what I ordered until our food came. Apparently I had ordered a fizzy pink and blue drink called Forget-Me-Not that blew out bubbles. It came in a tall thin glass with a neon orange straw and a tiny blue parasol.<p>

…What the heck?

I stared at it.

"Maka, you gotta drink it!" laughed Patty as soon as the waitress plopped it down in front of me.

"What? No way! Who knows what's in there!" I said, looking at the glass as if it had dangerous viruses and diseases.

"Excuse me! What's in that drink?" asked Patty to the waitress.

The waitress smiled and gave us a long list of ingredients such as strawberries from a faraway land, cherries from the restaurant's own garden, sodas, and I distinctly heard: "And as celebration for the new year, a splash of sweetened alcohol!"

And then she left me feeling very, very scared.

I never had alcohol before and knew that I wasn't a drinker. Why? Because my parents had scared me into thinking bad things would happen if I even came near a bottle of wine or alcohol. I was older now and knew better but…still…it was scary just knowing something that could overtake your thinking abilities was right there in front of me.

"M-maybe I should ask them to take it back…" I suggested meekly, pushing the glass away from me.

"Yes, I think that's the best choice," agreed Tsubaki.

"Where'd the waitress go?" Liz looked over heads that were lowered over their plates of food.

Suddenly, Patty was reaching across the table and chugging the liquid contents of the glass into my mouth. "Drink it, fool!" she ordered, her eyes gleaming maniacally.

"Patty!" shouted Kid in alarm and he and Liz pulled her away from me. The glass cup dropped and rolled across the table and Tsubaki caught it before it fell. I saw that it was completely empty and that I wasn't thirsty anymore.

…Uh oh.

"P-Patty! What the heck d-do you thin' you' doin'…?" I hiccupped and suddenly couldn't focus my attention on any one thing anymore. I still knew what was going on around me but everything seemed very, very far away from reach. "H-hey…you guys… why ar' you all sittin' so far…far away fro' me…"

I heard Kid shouting though his voice seemed strangely muffled in my ears.

"Patty! Maka's never had sweetened alcohol before! What were you thinking!" Kid yelled angrily, rounding on his Weapon. "And you! You're her sister! Why didn't you stop her!"

"I can't read the future, idiot!" said Liz.

"Maka! Maka! Can you hear me?" Patty waved her hands and smiled at me. "That looks like fun! Hey, let me order one too, big sis!"

"No! You're both too young and Patty, you get scary when you're drunk. Remember last Christmas when you drank forty glasses of sweetened alcohol? You broke all the windows at school and almost burned down Meister Dorms!" Liz said, trying to hold down her younger sister from standing up to call on the waitress.

"Oh, yeah! That was fun!" laughed Patty.

"N-no it wasn't!" I said, rubbing my forehead. "W-we all had to…had to clean up aft' you!"

"Maka, are you all right? Do you want some water?" Tsubaki pushed her cup of water to me and I took it even though I wasn't thirsty. Or maybe I was and just didn't realize it because I was feeling a bit tipsy. Well, at least now I knew I couldn't hold my alcohol.

"Y-yeah…thanks." I sipped some of the cold water. It felt refreshing. And then I splashed the remaining contents onto my face. I think I did that because I thought it'd clear my head. It did a little, though Kid looked at me in horror.

"Maka, what are you doing!" he said, grabbing the nearest napkin and wiping my face dry.

"Huh?" I looked at him, barely able to see him. I knew my face was red from the little pink drink Patty had forced me to drink. "Isn't tha' wha' everyon' does…? When they're d-drunk?"

"Not in the way you did it," he sighed. "Patty, apologize to Maka right now."

"Eheh…sorry, Maka!" Patty lightly pressed her fist against her cheek.

"Are you going to be okay?" asked Kid, looking over me worriedly.

I think I said something along the lines of, "I'll be fine," because we all ate brunch, laughed, talked, and then suddenly, I didn't know how, but I was outside in the cold, walking next to Kid. I looked around.

"Where ar' the others?"

"Huh?" Kid looked at me in surprise. "They left right after we got kicked out of the restaurant."

"W-what! We g-got kicked out?"

He sighed irritably. "Yes. Patty ended up secretly ordering another of those Forget-Me-Not drinks and went on a rampage through the place until the owner came out and told us we had to leave."

"Is that what—" I hiccupped "—ha-happened?"

"Maka…are you sure you're able to walk on your own?"

"I'm fine! I'm fine! Aaahh, today was fun! Black Star, you suck for missing out on all the fun! Bad time to die!" I laughed merrily. Kid was rubbing his eyes.

"I think we should go home and you should rest," he said.

I began running forward, not really knowing where I was going and laughing my head off. I felt so free and light! "Am I really awake? I thought we could only fly in dreams!" I started walking backwards, smiling at Kid and my arms wide out. This was so much fun! Why had I never experienced this kind of lightness until now?

I didn't know or understand why, but Kid suddenly looked scared and shouted, "Maka, watch out!"

"H-huh?" I turned around and at that same moment, my face pressed against something soft, kind of like cotton shirts, and I smelled something incredibly familiar.

It reminded me of the beach and…something else.

Fireworks?

No, that wasn't it….

But my forehead began prickling as if something hot had been pressed against it.

I looked up and saw that I had bumped into a boy though because I was so wobbly and light headed I couldn't really make out who he was.

"W-who're yo'…?" I mumbled, pushing him away and almost tripping over myself.

And then Kid grabbed my arm and pulled me behind him, looking alarmed and angry. "Why are you here?" I looked over his shoulder but still couldn't make out the other boy's face.

"I'm not here to attack," said the boy, "I'm just here to say good bye."

"To Black Star?"

"I already did. I wanted to say good bye to _her_."

I blinked. Was that boy talking about _me_?

I walked out from behind Kid and wobbled over to the boy. "H-hey…do I know you?"

The boy looked between me and Kid. "What's wrong with her?" he demanded.

"She drank sweetened alcohol," Kid explained.

"W-what! How could you let her drink! Hasn't it occurred to you that she's not that kind of girl!"

"Keep shouting the word 'girl' and soon everyone in Shibusen will find out Maka's secret."

The boy became still and silent for a moment. And then he took my hand and started walking away with me in tow.

"H-hey…where're we going? No…I don't want to go with a stranger…" I said weakly.

"Hah? I'm not a stranger, stupid! You know who I am!"

"…Benny?"

I had no idea where that name came from.

It just popped into my head all of a sudden.

The boy's hold on my hand faltered as if he couldn't believe how stupid or how drunk I was but then he cleared his throat and took my hand again. "Fine. I'm Benny. Whatever makes you happy."

"Oh, so _you're_ Benny," I said smiling. "The priest told me about you!"

"_What_ priest?"

"…Huh? What are you talkin' 'bout? I don't know anyone named Heath…."

"Augh! Just shut up. You're making me lose my cool." Benny looked back at Kid. "I'm taking her home."

"And then what?" shouted Kid. "After you've taken her home, where do you plan on going? Back to that Evil?"

Benny didn't say anything.

"We both know you're stronger than he is so why are you still playing the role of damsel in distress?" said Kid.

"You wouldn't understand…there are too many things at stake if I don't go back."

"Then we'll bring you back by force if we have to. Or we'll simply kill Loki."

"He's stronger than he looks…"

"I already know that! He took my powers from me! Why do you think I want him dead? If he dies then my powers return, and then I'll be able to fulfill my role as future Shinigami for father. If he dies, then you'll return…and Maka will stop looking sad."

"Maka…"

"Yes?" I tilted my head at Benny.

"Maka deserves someone better than me. She probably doesn't even like me—OW!"

Kid had thrown a small rock to Benny's head. "I won't tell you why I did that because right now, I hate you more than anyone else in this world." He looked ready to fight against Benny, his eyes burning with rage.

"What the hell's wrong with you!" shouted Benny.

"What's wrong with _me_? The question is: what is wrong with _you_. You know that Maka is strong. She's the strongest person we both have ever met. If she fights against Loki, she'll find a way to win. What is it going to take for you come back to us? If you don't come back, Maka will think that you've made your decision to stay with Loki—"

Suddenly, Kid's eyes widened, a look of horror on his face. Benny's face was like steel, unmoving, showing no emotion. The two didn't say anything but they didn't need to in order to make the other understand his thoughts.

"You get it now?" asked Benny softly.

"But why?" said Kid, gripping his fists. "Why?"

"Because this is the only way for me to repent."

I hiccupped, breaking the boy's intense moment. "Repent? Oh! T-That's what Heath said!" I said happily. I wobbled and almost fell but Benny grabbed my shoulders and righted me. "Heath said to…live to next year in the moment so that regrets won' come knockin' on yer coffin!"

"But…if you're in a coffin…you're already dead so regrets won't even matter anymore," said Benny, his eye twitching.

I shook my head. "Huh? Tha's no' what I said!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," he dismissed me quickly. "Kid, this doesn't leave you and me. I guess I should be thankful this idiot can't recognize me. …I'm taking her home."

Kid watched us leave. We were too far away now so I couldn't see the expression he was making as we left. I wanted to know why Kid wasn't following us so I grabbed Benny's arm and hugged it tightly. "H-hey! Why isn't K-Kid following us?"

"Gah! Don't do that!" Benny's face flushed and he pushed me away which caused me to stumble. I almost fell but he reacted quickly and pulled on my wrist, wrapping me in an almost-embrace. "S-sorry."

"Is something…wron'?" I asked, unsure why I was feeling nervous and why my stomach was doing twists and turns.

"You're what's wrong," he sighed, pulling me away and getting on his knees, his back facing me. "Come on. I'll carry you home. You're too drunk to even walk straight—Gah!" I had jumped on his back, rubbing my cheeks against his neck and grinning ear to ear. He sighed but I saw him smile at me before hoisting me up and continuing down the path toward home.

Benny's back was broad and strong. I wasn't worried at all about falling or if I was too heavy. It just felt right being here with him.

"Benny…" I breathed into his ear.

He jerked to a stop but then continued walking. "D-don't do that!" he yelled. "You scared me…." He said that but his ears had turned red as if he was embarrassed.

"Sorry," I whispered, closing my eyes and resting my head against his back. "It's just…you reminded me of someone I know…."

"…Who's that?"

"Oh…his name's…" I suddenly found myself unable to say his name. I tried to say it, but then it'd get caught in my throat and fall back down into my stomach.

"Are you going to tell me his name or not?"

"I don't understand," I mumbled.

"Huh? Are you still talking about the same thing?"

"I don't understand…why he did that…"

"Did what?"

"Back at the beach…he kissed my forehead. I don't know why he did that and I'm too scared to ask him why…."

"…Maybe he did that because he wanted to kiss you. And missed," he added with self-loathing.

"Why?"

"Maybe because…" he paused; I think he was trying to find the right words or the right answer, "he likes you."

I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Why?" I asked quietly.

"Don't ask me why," he said. "He probably just does."

"What's there to like about me?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah. I really, really, really want to know because someone like him don' go for a gir' like me."

Benny sighed. "Well, he probably likes how you're a strong person, you're loyal, you care about your friends…he probably likes how you freak out whenever one of your favorite books' sequel comes out, how he can never fully understand how your weird mind works and that half of time you're talking to him he's thinking how he can get you off guard so that he can see a new face, a new expression on you. He probably likes how you hold in your tears but for him, you can cry.

He probably likes you because whenever you show up in a white summer dress, surprising him completely because he's so used to seeing you as a boy, he can't stop thinking how pretty you look and how much he can't believe that someone like you, someone who's kind and stubborn and mean and so courageous can be with him, saying his name and calling him your partner.

He probably likes you because he can't stop thinking about how lame he was for getting scared at the last minute and kissing your forehead instead of your lips.

He probably likes you because you put your entire faith and trust in him even though he knows that he's a bastard who always lies and cheats to get his way. You only see the good in him, and even when you see the bad, you accept him anyway…for all that he is.

That's probably why he likes you."

"Really?" I could only sputter out that single word after hearing something so heartwarming and sweet.

"Probably," he said, shrugging.

I smiled and breathed in, and then breathed out.

I was carried home like that with nothing but the thumping of my heart to hum along to.

I was getting really drowsy now but the squeaking of door hinges told me that we had arrived home. I had my eyes closed and I was only half-awake but I could feel myself being lifted and gently placed into bed. I used my last remaining strength to open my eyes.

Benny was standing over me, looking at me.

I could barely make out his face.

"I don't think those two mirrors would've liked seeing you drunk," he said to himself, pulling my blankets over me.

"What'r' you talking…about?" I said sheepishly.

"Nothing. Just go to sleep." He tucked me in and then sighed, touching my cheek lightly.

"Benny," I said.

"What?"

"I want him back..." God, I was crying now. I knew how pathetic I must have looked but I just couldn't do anything to _not cry_. "I want him back...! I want him to come back. Why did he have to go? He's so stupid... And he decided to leave when the winter ball was coming, too! I...I really w-wanted to dance with him! Only him! I wanted t-to dance with him b-because h-he's my partner and I..." I sniffed. "It's only been a few days since he's left and I miss him like crazy...! I want him to come back...I want to see him again." I probably would have never said these words out loud if I wasn't intoxicated. "I want Soul to come back home...!"

"It was probably a bad idea for me to do this." Benny wiped my tears away with his finger.

I couldn't ask him what he was talking about. I was so tired even though I was crying.

"Being this close to you, and seeing you cry, makes me not want to leave. Geez…what's wrong with me? The day I decided to be honest and tell you my feelings was the day Loki decided to show himself. What bad timing. And…Black Star's gone, huh? I went to visit him today, after everyone left. I saw the lilies and the flashlight. I don't know why there was a flashlight there but…it's Black Star. I wouldn't have expected anything less weird…."

His voice trembled and he stopped talking for a minute.

"Maka…I'm sorry."

And then he leaned over and kissed me on the forehead. His touch felt familiar and my skin tingled.

"I'm sorry, Maka, but…I just want you to know that I've always, probably, since a long time ago, I've always—"

And then, in the darkness of the room with only my small table lamp as a source of light, and with the window being pounded by the incoming snow storm, and with the white moon rising in the sky, his lips lowered, and we were face to face, and he was getting closer and closer, and then…

We kissed.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time on Eat My Soul!<strong>

_"If Loki wants me to die, I'll die. If Loki wants me to fight, I'll fight. Everything I do is for him who created me."  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So it turns out it wasn't Kid who attacks Maka but Soul. This entire chapter wasn't like how I had planned it to be _at all_. But...I guess I still like the result. And I wasn't even supposed to update. But I did anyway. There are only four more chapters left to EMS. I wonder what's going to happen at the end? Wait. Why am I asking you guys?

I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I'm a fan of horror but oddly enough, I don't know that many horror books or movies or animes. I don't know why. I like horror because you get a rush of adrenaline when you get scared, like when you're going down a roller coaster. I love amusement parks! But the truth is...I'm a big coward at heart. Anyway. When I read your guys' reviews, I thought to myself, _"Huh. And to think I was going to kill off Kid instead."_I don't think I would've been very popular if I had done that, but then again, I've angered a lot of you guys by killing off Black Star. Kekekekekeke, who shall I kill off next? Mwahahahaha -shot-

Thanks for reading Eat My Soul! I'll see you all in the next chapter! :D

**[EDIT]:** Remember kiddies, do not drink or smoke EVER. They make you see monsters and bad things in general.


	37. My Voice's Echo

**Story Title:** Eat My Soul

**Rating:** T for Teen

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Action/Slice-of-Life

**Synopsis:** Maka's mission is to transfer to Shibusen Academy in order to find the whereabouts of an Evil soul. But the thing is…it's an all-boy's school.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty Seven<strong>

**My Voice's Echo**

* * *

><p>My eyes snapped open.<p>

And then came the pain. It felt like someone took a hammer to my brain and smashed it all up though the image of that was rather disgusting so I forced myself to think about something else.

"Aaugh…_why_ does my head hurt?"

I pulled my blankets over my head and after thinking about yesterday, I quickly sat up.

"I can't remember what happened yesterday. At all."

Uh oh.

Was it because my head was throbbing? What time was it? I looked at my alarm clock.

Three forty am.

No wonder it was so dark.

"Ah, damn…."

Why had I woken up so early? When did I even go to sleep yesterday? And how did I get here? And why was I wearing funeral clothes?

"Hey, Black Star, what did we do yester…."

The room was quiet.

The room was empty.

And I realized I was alone without my friend.

"Ah. That's right…" I muttered. I rubbed my forehead. I had gone to pay my last respects to Black Star with everyone. And then after that, we went to go eat_. I think…I ate. I think…I at least ordered a drink. And I think…I came home, judging by the fact I'm in bed._

Ugh…my head was throbbing again but at least it didn't hurt as much now. Maybe I slept off most of the pain and was simply feeling the aftershocks. I swallowed and my throat felt dry.

"I need water…."

I pulled my blankets off of me and placed my feet on the carpet. I didn't hear the usual snores from the other bed.

The silence was deafening.

It was so cold in the room that I decided to wrap my shoulders with my blanket. I walked silently through the hall, tip toed into the kitchen, and poured me a glass of water. Suddenly, thunder struck at that exact moment. I hadn't been expecting a snow storm so I yelped in surprise and almost dropped my cup.

I probably scared my headache right out of me because I was fully awake now.

"Maka?" Kid came out of the hallway wearing his black and white striped pajamas and looking tired but alarmed. This was the first time I've ever seen him with bed hair. He was usually primed and refined during his hours awake. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I said. "I was just startled by the storm."

He sighed in relief. "Don't make me so scared. I thought something happened…." He rubbed his eyes.

"Was something supposed to happen?"

"You know what danger we're in. It's just us two in the house so we're in a more vulnerable state for attacks from Loki and Echo."

I stared at him. "I…guess you're right."

For some reason, that came as quite a shock to me. I didn't know why, but I always thought of our house, of Shibusen Dorms, as a place that would never be targeted by the Evil. It was my safe haven, away from Evil souls, monsters, demons, and basically just the whole world. But I guess even this place had to change. Everything else was.

"Oh, wait. Sorry that I woke you up. I guess that should have been the first thing I said." I placed my cup down in the sink after drinking some water.

"No, you didn't wake me up. I was just lying in bed." He took a seat at the dining table and I sat across from him.

"Doing what?"

"Thinking about we'll do about Echo. I think it'll be hard for me to look at her."

"Why's that?"

"Because she reminds me of Liz and Patty."

I stared at him. "No offense but…Echo doesn't remind me at all about Liz and Patty."

He chuckled. "I know. They're different, and yet the same as well. I can only guess that Loki created her so that she'd throw me off in case he couldn't kill me."

"Why does Echo remind you of them?"

"For one thing, their Weapon forms are similar, and their devotion to their Meisters are exactly alike. It sounds like I'm just needlessly connecting one thing to another but that's just how I feel."

"If it's how you feel then don't worry about being wrong or right. That's like saying you don't think your heart is in the right place."

"Do you think my heart is in the right place?"

"Of course it is."

He waited. "Are you going to give me an explanation to your assumption?"

"No…I don't think so. I just know you're a good person."

He smiled at me. "No. I think the good person here is you, Maka."

I laughed nervously. "S-so…I always wondered how you and Soul and Black Star met. You feel awake enough to tell me?"

"I'll always be awake for you," he said. "But…about how we all met…it's a long story."

"It's a long night. And the storm's going to keep me awake anyway."

"All right then." He looked at me. "I'll tell you our story."

* * *

><p>"Soul! You're late to class <em>again<em>!" the teacher yelled, annoyed and frustrated at his student's lack of enthusiasm to arrive to a single class _on time_.

"Chill, Sid. I was only…" a young Soul looked up at the clock hanging above the teacher's desk. "Oh, there's only five minutes left 'till the bell rings. Cool."

"It is _not_ cool, Soul Eater!" Professor Sid bellowed. His class began stirring, relieved that the teacher's focus wasn't on them anymore. "If you keep showing up late to class, I'll have to give you extra time after school!"

"Whatever."

"You're a real smart mouth for an eight-year-old, you know that?"

"Thanks."

"That's it!" Professor Sid shouted. "Detention!"

"Fine with me." Soul kicked the door open and headed out into the hall. Professor Sid, after instructing everyone to read silently, ran after Soul.

"I'll take you to the library where you'll clean the place up until it's sparkling! I want to see my face on every page in every book by time I come back! Including the walls and floors!" he said. "Let this be a lesson to you."

"Sure."

Professor Sid growled but refused to let a child get to him.

On the way to library, Soul heard several people talking inside the teacher's lounge. Professor Sid made Soul wait out in the hall so that he'd have a look at what everyone was so excited about. To Soul's luck, his teacher had left the door open just a smidge. He peeked in, hearing everything his teachers were saying.

"Lord Death's son is enrolling in Shibusen!"

"Are you serious?" said Professor Sid, sounding ecstatic and scared at the same time. "Who's his teacher?"

"We don't know yet," came Professor Stein's deep, lazy voice. "He's still being processed into the school."

"I can't believe Shinigami's son is going to come here!" said Professor Sid. "His son is extremely gifted…he's already wielding _two_ Weapons at his age! Most of our students' can't even handle _one_! If anything that boy is a beacon of light to teachers like us."

"Shinigami has a son?" whispered Soul, extremely surprised. "And he's going to come to Shibusen?" Feeling suddenly lonely and jilted by the fact that Shinigami had failed to mention he had a son, Soul took off running even though he didn't know where he was going.

"Shinigami's son…I bet he's rich and spoiled and never had to work a day in his life!" he said, gripping his fists and running even faster now. "I bet he's arrogant and thinks he can get away with anything just because he's Shinigami son! I hate him and I don't even know him! This sucks!"

The running boy felt lost now. His only parental figure had a son, a _real_ son, and Soul was just some kid who didn't want to be with his family anymore and had ran away. How could he even compete with that? How could he even hope to compete with Shinigami's son who was naturally talented at being a Meister? Soul was a Weapon but because his soul wavelength never seemed to match anyone else's, everyone never gave him a second glance.

Always second within his family.

Always second within music.

Always second at school.

And always second in his foster father's heart.

How could he compete with Shinigami's son?

He could practically hear what his mother and father would say:

"Didn't I tell you? You should have never left this family."

"Why couldn't you have been more like your brother?"

"But it was _your_ choice. _You_ ran away from _us_ and now _you_ have to _suffer the consequences._"

"It's not that we don't love you, it's just that we love you so much we're willing to let you do this."

"If you ever want to come back, we'll _allow_ you to live with us again."

The summer sun burned Soul's skin and he felt like ripping through his own flesh. It was just so frustrating. His parents were frustrating. His life at that house was frustrating. Why couldn't he have been born as Shinigami's son instead? That way, no one would ever look down on him. No one would ever praise him for a skill he couldn't refine. Nothing in the world would be frustrating.

If only he had been born as Shinigami's son.

"That bastard stole my life!"

Soul surged down the hall but then he suddenly tripped, falling flat on his face.

"Ya_hoo_! I did it! I killed an Evil soul!"

"What the…." Soul got up and looked around but there was no one there. Who had made him fall? I looked down at his feet and saw a thin metal wire hanging inches off the ground. So that was what had caused him to trip. But who was the perpetrator? "Come on out and face me like a man!"

"Dude, the way you _fell_, I don't think you should be saying the word 'man' for another year," laughed the voice.

And then someone dropped from the ceiling, landing in front of Soul. The boy had spiky blue hair and a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Yo!" he said happily, grinning from ear to ear.

"H-hey…" said Soul, unsure if he should be angry. The sight of the boy's beaming face had taken him for surprise; he had been expecting a cruel smirk and a narcissist remark. But something seemed different about this one. "That trap was pretty dumb…but it was still pretty cool."

"Cool enough to stop you from running, that's for sure."

Soul grinned. "Maybe."

"You two! There you are!" Professor Sid had finally caught up with Soul, huffing and wheezing.

"Hey, old man, I think you should lay off the donuts," said Soul, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Shut it!" Professor Sid grabbed both Soul's and the boy's collars and began dragging them away toward the library. "I swear you two are the bane of my existence. Every day it's something different…"

And as Professor Sid continued talking about how he would appreciate it if Soul came to class on time and that the boy with blue hair stop skipping school, the two boys looked at each other.

"Name's Soul."

"I'm Black Star!"

"Think we can get out of this?"

"Of course!"

And when Professor Sid was distracted by a pair of very pretty girls from out the window, Soul and Black Star wriggled free from his grip and dashed away, the both of them smiling and laughing.

It wasn't until they were caught again and forced into the library when Black Star told Soul about his reasons for being at Shibusen.

"My family died when I was just a baby and Professor Sid's been taking care of me. I live with him but I think I'm old enough to move out and become an adult," said the eight-year-old troublemaker.

"Oh, yeah? Want to come live with me, then?" Soul wasn't paying attention to where he was shelving the stray books. He had placed a book about cooking into a row that was dedicated on how to sky dive.

"Sure!" said Black Star.

"I haven't even told you where I live."

"Doesn't matter. As long as I can stop being a burden to Sid."

"If you want to stop being a burden then why don't you stop doing so many bad things?"

"What? That's a stupid thing for me to."

"…Why's that?"

"Because Sid already knows I'm the one who'll surpass God."

Soul laughed. "You're going to surpass God?"

"Yeah!"

"Then…I'll make sure to be there when you do!"

"Watch and be amazed! This handsome man will show the entire world that he'll live to surpass God!"

The two boys laughed at the world, sitting atop a pile of books in their school library. Their dreams and hopes and fears were probably still a bit out of reach of their minds but…

Who could blame them?

They were still just kids.

From the double doors, someone was looking in at the boys, a kind of lonely longing in his golden eyes. He shut the door and walked away, his head down. It wasn't until much later, during winter, when he decided to talk to Soul. But when they finally met, Soul didn't like him at all. But the boy didn't give up. When the winter ball finally approached, and when everyone began praising the golden-eyed boy for being Lord Death's son, Death the Kid smiled at them though it didn't reach his eyes.

Seeing how Kid was acting so fake, Soul probably thought they were same.

Probably.

"That was incredibly fake," said Soul to Kid. "Not cool at all."

Kid grinned. "Saves me the trouble of screaming at them. Though that might be easier than smiling."

* * *

><p>"So how did Black Star end up with a room for himself?" I asked after Kid had finished.<p>

He laughed, remembering about the past. "On the day Black Star and I moved in here with Soul, we drew sticks for rooms. Soul and I, of course, ended up sharing."

"…You don't think Black Star did something to the sticks did you?"

"Now I do. But we can't ask him now."

"Yeah…" I breathed out.

Kid was looking at me with a curious expression in his eyes.

"What?" I said.

"I never told anyone this but…that day when I decided to meet Soul for the first time…I was supposed to go see someone else."

I blinked. "Who?" I could only imagine who would want to meet with Professor Shinigami's son. Important people, probably.

He smiled sadly at his hands. "I wanted to meet with the person my father talked about."

"You mean Soul?"

"No, it wasn't him."

"Then who was it?"

"It was…a person I was never able to give my gift to. I was holding it when Soul saw me in front of school those years ago."

"You were supposed to go see someone but you…didn't?" I said slowly.

"That's correct. I never saw that person. I still have that person's gift in my room, actually."

"Who was it?" I asked, very interested.

He laughed. "Why don't I show you?"

"You have a picture?"

"Even better than that." He got up and headed into his room with me following after him.

"Don't tell me you have that person's skeleton in your closet…" I said as a joke but had unwillingly scared myself. I made sure to stay away from the closet when I went into his room.

"Maka, I think you should stop scaring yourself unnecessarily," said Kid, opening his drawer and fishing for something. "Though you were right about the skeleton."

"W-what!" I quickly grabbed his arm and looked at the closet, my hands shaking.

"It was a joke," he said calmly.

"O-oh…right…you're right. Of course it was a joke. K-Kid, you're so funny! Aha ha ha!" I laughed rigidly.

Kid chuckled and then drew out a gift bag. I had been expecting a dusty bag but no, it was as clean as if he had just bought it yesterday.

Yesterday would have been fine if I could only remember what _happened_.

"This is her gift," said Kid, handing me the bag.

"Oh? It was a girl?" I said slyly, taking the bag and rotating it so that I could see both sides.

"Maka…this gift…it was for _you_."

I looked up at him. "For _me_? But we didn't know each other that long ago."

"We didn't. That was why I planned to see you that day, those years ago on your birthday."

"My birthday?" I stared at the bag and walked a few steps away. "How long ago did you say this was from?"

Kid didn't say anything. I think he knew what I was talking about.

"It was then?" I said quietly.

"I waited hours out in the cold for you. And when you finally came out of the theatre with your parents, it happened…."

"Mama and papa died."

"Yes. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do but I took my father's Portal home and informed him what had happened. Father always talked about your parents, how they were always helping him. He also mentioned that they had a daughter my age and hoped that we would one day meet."

"And we did," I said, smiling weakly.

"Father didn't want me to leave Shibusen in case anything happened, so I waited out in the front. That was when I met Soul."

"Kid, I was always too scared to ask but…why did you hate me?"

"After that day, father talked a lot about you. For the first time, I knew exactly how Soul must have felt, having someone he loved be taken away by someone. You were like a newborn daughter to father, the day you lost your parents. He doted on you and kept you in his care for years. I almost felt as if he would have been happier having you as a child."

"But Professor Shinigami only took me in because of mama and papa."

"That may have been the reason, but he loves you as if you were his actual child. Soul as well. And after finding out that he chose you instead of me to hunt down the Evil…that was more than I could take. I was ashamed of myself."

"D-do you…still hate me now?"

Kid's eyes opened in surprise. "What? How can you ask me that when you know how I feel about you."

"W-well, just making sure!" I spluttered.

"Or is it because you want me to say those words to you again?" Kid advanced toward me and I was suddenly very aware we were alone in the house and in his room too. I took a step back for each step he took forward.

"I-in the shower?" I stuttered.

Suddenly, Kid tripped and fell down in front of me.

"K-Kid! Are you okay?" I knelt down next to him and he turned his head to me. He was blushing a deep shade of red.

"W-what are you suggesting?" he said.

"Huh?" I blinked. "Uh, that's what Soul said to me."

"What! That _sick bastard_! I thought better of him!" shouted Kid, enraged.

"Wait, wait!" I said waving my hand. "That's not what he meant! Ah. By the way…."

"Changing the subject now, huh?" Kid sighed and sat up.

I leaned toward him, looking him hard in the eyes. "What happened yesterday?"

"We went to Black Star's funeral yesterday…." I noticed his voice had gotten strangely quieter.

"No, no! _After_ that!"

"We went out to eat because Patty didn't want to go home."

"And then?" I urged.

"Uh…we ate."

"And then?"

"We paid the bill…."

"And then?"

"We got home and…you went to sleep."

I sat back, my shoulders dropping. "Is that all that happened?"

Kid looked like he was struggling to say something or not to say anything. "Well, that's not everything."

"What else happened, then? I keep trying to remember but it's just all a completely blank. I remember Black Star's funeral, and I remember going into a restaurant, but after that…it's all just a complete blank! Kid, tell me I didn't do anything stupid…."

"Of course you didn't do anything stupid!" he insisted.

"Then why can't I remember anything?"

"Uh." He paused. "Now listen to me, Maka. What I am about to tell you, please do not get angry."

"Why would I get an…."

He told me what happened. Patty forced me to drink sweetened alcohol and I went out of the restaurant totally drunk.

"I'll kill her!" I screamed, completely embarrassed. I…I couldn't believe that happened to me. Me! I mean I was the student council president of Meister Academy for all the years I've been there! I couldn't believe that happened to me. I just couldn't. It was all a dream. All a dream. Just a dream, damn it!

"N-now, now, we wouldn't want any more of our friends to die," said Kid.

"Please tell me I didn't do anything else more embarrassing," I pleaded, hiding my face in my hands.

"No, nothing else happened. After we got kicked ou—I mean, after we left the restaurant…." He suddenly stopped talking.

"What? What happened?"

"Maka…do you really not remember anything from yesterday?" he asked seriously.

I closed my eyes and tried hard to remember yesterday.

A tall figure came into my mind. I couldn't see his face. He was talking with me, and I lying down on my bed, and I was crying, and he was wiping my tears away, and then he….

"This is useless! I can't remember anything past that!" I shouted, frustrated at myself.

"I guess he got off lucky…" mumbled Kid.

"What was that?"

"Ah, it's nothing…." He grinned at the gift bag I was still holding. "You haven't opened your present yet."

"Am I allowed to?"

"Of course."

I beamed at him and took out my gift. I breathed out a smile, touching the cover. It was a photo album. I opened it and wasn't surprised to find it empty but my eyes widened when I flipped to the very first page.

My parents smiled back at me from the picture. I was still a little girl, wearing my favorite dress and my hair in pigtails. Papa and mama were carrying me and I was smiling along with them.

"That's right," I said quietly running my fingers across the photo. "This is how mama and papa looked." Eight years. Eight long years. It's been eight years since I've seen mama and papa's faces. I grit my teeth and held my breath. "S-sorry, Kid…I just…"

Kid moved next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, hugging me securely.

I could do nothing but laugh softly. "Damn it, Kid. Why…why do you have to be so nice?"

His hand gripped my shoulder a bit tighter. "Why do you have to love Soul?"

"The world's crazy, huh?"

He smiled. "I think it's more of we're the crazy ones."

"Hey, who came blame us?" I said, resting my head against his shoulder. "We're all still just kids."

I thanked Kid for the gift and left for my room. Kid said he was going to straight to sleep because he wanted to be fully alert for when we battled Echo. I took his advice and jumped into bed. My photo album was sitting atop my desk, making me realize that I had no pictures of my friends.

While yawning and drifting off to sleep, I made sure to remind myself to take a lot of pictures.

Before I was completely subdued in the night, I breathed out quietly, "Who's Benny?"

* * *

><p>I woke up a mere four hours later to get ready for school. Snow was still falling heavily against my window.<p>

Because I didn't go to school yesterday, I knew I had to go today. Even though I was fighting a battle, I still had the real world to think about and skipping classes wasn't the way to go about getting a good education. Besides, going to school meant I could read without being bothered and I could focus on something that had a proven end. Nothing was out of place, nothing surprised me, and nothing ever betrayed me or made my heart tug or made me want to scream in frustration or….

I couldn't stop thinking about Soul.

God, it was useless to try to _not_ think about him.

"Hey, Maka."

I looked up after having slammed my face onto my desk. "What, Kilik?"

"Where's Soul?"

"Ah…he's…indisposed."

He stared at me. "What?"

"He's out. I don't know where."

"Aren't you his Meister?"

"Sure," I said, nodding.

Ox Ford tapped Kilik's shoulder. "Stop bothering Maka. He's having a tough time right now what with Black Star and all."

I gasped. "Ox…you're actually being nice to me?"

"Don't get any weird ideas that we're becoming friends. I just don't want you to totally bomb the next tests. It's not much of a competition if I just simply take first…like always," he gloated, smirking with that bald head of his.

"Found a date for the ball, yet?" I said acidly. I knew the guys in class were having trouble finding dates and with each day that passed, their anxiety grew.

To my surprise, Ox Ford already had a date. "Of course," he said smugly, "I wouldn't let a golden opportunity like this pass me by."

"But you didn't ask Kim out last year," said Harvar, coming up behind his Meister.

"I was busy then!" Ox Ford spat before leaving with his high and mighty self still intact.

Kilik sighed. "Man, that guy cannot be honest."

"I know what you mean," I said, thinking about Soul.

"Oh yeah, Maka. I heard from Black Star that you have a date. Who is it?"

"Ah, it's…a surprise!"

"Okay then. Just make sure she's safe until the ball. I saw those girls who wanted to ask you out and they looked about ready to kill whoever you said yes to."

I laughed nervously.

The door opened and Kid appeared. I immediately stood up.

"Are they here?" I asked.

"They're here. Let's go."

"See you later, everyone!" I called as I grabbed my bag and dashed out the door. Everyone said good bye and I was rushing home with Kid.

"Nothing happened to everyone, right?"

"They're all safe," reported Kid. Because he was worried Loki might target one of the girls next, Kid told me to stay at school while he gathered Tsubaki and the others at our house. "Though…Maka, can you feel it too?"

"Yeah. Echo's preparing for battle too." I could feel her soul pulsating like a twisted heart, drumming fast.

"Let's hurry back."

Kid and I arrived back at our house minutes later. Tsubaki and the others looked tense but determined.

"Is she really going to show up?" asked Liz.

"Definitely," I said. "Loki's too cunning to think we wouldn't attack after what he did to Black Star. And Echo would be more than happy to fight for her Meister."

"He's sending her out so easily," said Patty sadly.

"Loki's an Evil soul, no matter how human he looks," said Liz firmly

"Does that apply to _all_ Evil souls?" I asked by accident.

"I-I'm sorry…." Liz looked away. "I didn't mean…."

"No, it's okay."

"We have a few hours until night fall," cut in Kid. "Let's rest until then. We'll need all our strength for tonight's battle."

* * *

><p>When the sun dipped down and disappeared and the moon rose, hovering over the school, we all left the house and waited in front of Shibusen. I couldn't stop pacing. Echo's presence never felt so strong and terrible and I was scared about how strong she was. She didn't do much fighting the first time we met but I knew her devotion to Loki was her main drive. If Loki ordered her to kill us then she would answer his call.<p>

We waited and waited until I felt something just suddenly appear behind me. I turned around and there, standing in front of the wide double doors, was Echo. She was grinning at me.

"Sorry for the wait!" she said as if she was simply going out with friends to the mall. "I had _so_ much trouble with my hair…there are split ends _everywhere_!"

"Tsubaki." I held out my hand and she transformed into a pair of sickles. I couldn't change her form into a shuriken or a smoke bomb like Black Star but I had to do what I could.

Patty transformed and her sister pointed the pistol at Echo who raised her eyebrows at them.

"Hey…you look like me! That's not fair!" she cried. And then she pointed her finger at them and said, "Bang!"

Liz gasped and barely dodged Echo's soul bullet.

"Damn bastard! You tryin' ta shoot us!" screamed Patty through her Weapon form. "Big sis, let's take her out! _Take her out!_"

Liz went all out with rapid fire, shooting at Echo but Echo swerved and dodged and jumped making things difficult for the Thompson sisters. When Echo was fully submerged with them, I took this chance to force a surprise attack on her. I came up from behind her and wrapped her arms and waist in chains but just as I raised the sickle to smash in her head, she initiated an upper crescent kick. I had to fall back in order to avoid getting any damage.

She laughed at my attempt and, still wrapped in chains, began barging me with fast kicks.

Left-right-left-right-right again-from below-left again-right-right-and then from above!

I jumped out of the way before Echo's heel smashed into me.

Liz began shooting again, standing a safe distance from Echo. Echo smirked and spun around. Because my Weapon was still wrapped around her, my body lifted and suddenly, I was in the air, flying straight toward Liz!

"W-what the!" Liz immediately flipped backwards and transformed into a pistol, allowing me to fly past her unharmed. Patty jumped out from her Weapon form, grabbed Liz, and starting shooting Echo.

I stumbled on my feet but managed to stay standing. I decided to use the chains to my advantage.

I pulled hard the chain and Echo screamed, having been jerked to the left. I pulled again. She moved to the right. I pulled again and again and again until Echo couldn't take it anymore. This was my chance! I dragged her toward me with another hard tug and then we were facing each other, breathing hard.

This was it.

Loki's Weapon would be no more.

I raised my weapon and slashed horizontally across her neck.

But something had deflected my attack.

And then Echo was pulled away, my chains crumbling down and releasing her.

"W-what?" I looked up at Echo. She was standing next to someone.

"Loki told me to come. He doesn't want you to die yet."

"Sorry about that!" laughed Echo.

The person standing next to Echo was Soul.

"Soul!" Kid ran past me and stopped a few feet away from the two. "What the hell are you doing!"

"Doing what I'm best at," shrugged Soul. He wasn't looking at me.

"What you think will happen _can_ be avoided!" shouted Kid. "Just come back!"

"It has to happen. If it doesn't, we'll never have peace."

"You mean _you_ will never have peace!"

Soul looked at Kid. "For some reason…I always knew this would happen."

And then Soul sprinted toward Kid, and then Patty was in front of Kid, deflecting Soul's scythe arm with her pistol.

"Soul, don't hurt Kid," said Patty.

"Patty, get away from him!" ordered Kid but his Weapon wasn't listening.

Soul looked her over. "Or what?"

Patty's hand faltered but only just slightly. She was caught between protecting her Kid, her Meister, or protecting her me, her best friend.

Soul bent and whispered something in her ear. Right then, Patty pulled the trigger and he took the bullet entirely through his chest.

My heart could have stopped at that moment.

Echo made an annoyed sound in her throat and, going past Soul who had fallen to his knees, clutching his chest and breathing hard, she pointed her finger at Patty and shot out her soul bullets. Patty kicked Kid out of harm's way and began running. Echo kept her attention on Patty only.

I snapped back to reality and threw my chain sickles out toward Echo, trapping her entire body within my chains. She fell over with a shout. Patty stopped running, breathing hard and looking at Soul. Liz transformed back into a human and immediately hugged her sister. I kept Echo at bay by tightening the chains every time she struggled to move.

"Soul, why did you…why didn't you dodge?" Kid asked.

"I couldn't," said Soul hoarsely. He was pale and looked weak. "If I did, Echo would've gotten hurt."

"Don't you mock me!" screamed Echo. "If Loki wants me to die, I'll die. If Loki wants me to fight, I'll fight. Everything I do is for him who created me." She tried to move and I strengthened the chains again.

"Soul." Tsubaki finally spoke. She turned back into a human though her hair was still connected to the chains.

Soul looked away from her gaze.

"Did you mean what you did?" she asked. "Did you truly want to kill Black Star?"

I remembered how Soul released the soul current when Loki struck Black Star. That only happened when a Meister and Weapon weren't on the same soul wavelengths.

"Does it matter now? He's dead," said Soul, though his eyes looked dead as well. There was none of his usual smugness, none of his light in him anymore.

Tsubaki gripped her fists and when she spoke, her voice trembled. "I don't even know what to say to you. Seeing you here and now, kneeling as if you've lost…how can someone like you ever defeat Black Star? And you've teamed with the Evil. Soul…_who are you_?"

Soul's eyes met mine and my heart leapt. But then he looked away. "I'm nobody."

I suddenly couldn't take it anymore. I walked right over to Soul and slapped him across the face with all the strength I could muster. Everyone gaped at me, even Soul had the same look he had whenever I did something unexpected.

"Dumbass," I said. "I want you to come back home."

He whispered something but I couldn't hear what he said.

"Is my voice just going in one ear and out the other?" I demanded. "I want you to come back home!"

"Oh, this is _so_ touching," said Echo. "But break time's over. Loki said to kill you, and that's what I'll do. Soul, hurry up."

And then Soul jumped toward Echo and slashed her free from the chains. Echo stretched her arms into the sky. "Aahh! That's better! Okay, go away now, Soul. I don't want you ruining my time with everyone."

Soul grimaced at her but stepped back, and when he did, a black Portal appeared behind him. He stepped through it and disappeared.

Echo moved so quickly that I couldn't even see her. One minute she was standing a foot away from me and the next, she was behind me. "Now die." Shot her soul bullet through my chest.

White, hot pain seared through my body and then I suddenly couldn't feel anything at all; my nerves were probably in shock or something.

And then everything was growing quiet, and I could see Kid and the others screaming my name and running toward me. I could only hear my heart beat. Every time it drummed against my chest, I could see more blood pouring out from my wound.

Ah, damn.

It hurt.

The world was going away but I willed myself to stay awake, though that took almost all of my strength. I dropped to my knees. I blinked and saw Kid.

He was fighting against Echo, moving faster than I had ever seen him move. He dodged everything Echo shot at him. He jumped behind her and held her arms. Tsubaki whipped her chains around Echo's ankles.

"Patty, now!" Kid ordered.

"Right!" Patty took aim.

Echo looked scared but adamant. "It's okay if I die," she whispered, "Loki knew I wouldn't succeed anyway. All he wanted me to do was to make Soul show up. Why does Loki care about Soul so much? He's just a regular Weapon while I'm stronger and faster and I'm always with Loki."

Patty pulled the trigger.

"So it's okay if I die. If that's what Loki wants."

The bullet traveled deep into her chest.

"If that's what Loki wants, I'll gladly die. Because he's my…."

Her body dissolved into the wind and then…she was gone.

* * *

><p>Everyone rushed over to my side.<p>

"Maka, you're hurt. We need to get help," said Kid, looking scared.

"No, no…I can heal this on my own…" I hissed in pain as I began the soul healing. The palm of my hand glowed a cool green and I pressed it against my wound.

"I'm sorry I can't do anything," said Kid, sounding as if he could jump off a building anytime.

"It's okay, this happened because of me. I'll be fine."

"Echo's gone," said Patty.

"Yeah…." I nodded. My chest still ached but at least I wasn't bleeding anymore. My clothes were all bloodied up.

Kid helped me to my feet and we all started on our way home when we saw someone standing a few feet away in the distance. The person was wearing all white….

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time on Eat My Soul!<strong>

_"Have you chosen your dance partner yet?"  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I think it was a bad idea including Soul in this chapter but I don't care anymore. That being said, anyone wanna RP with me at soundsouls? It's a Soul Eater based forum. I'll be RPing as a dude named Gilan though I don't have my character sheet up yet. Cannot decide if I should be a Meister or a Weapon. Both sound pretty cool, right? Which would you rather be? A Weapon or a Meister? Contact me through PM if you wanna partner up with me! And three more chapters to go! Can't wait to write the ending though I'm kinda dreading it... I'm scared I'll mess it up in one way or another. Bah...

It's a funny thing to be asked if this story's going to have a happy ending because really, it's not-NO, I'm just kidding. I've never read/watched Hana Yori Dango before though I have read Honey and Clover. HaC is such a good manga...it's filled with such bittersweet moments. -wipes tear-

Thanks for reading Eat My Soul, everyone! We're almost to the finish line! Keep it up! And I'll see you all in the next chapter! :D

**[EDIT]:** Decided to be a Meister and posted up Gilan's character sheet, woo. Can't wait to play as the mean guy (who's a softie inside) this time around. I'm usually the mellow one or the nice one.


	38. My Deal with the Devil!

**Story Title:** Eat My Soul

**Rating:** T for Teen

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Action/Slice-of-Life

**Synopsis:** Maka's mission is to transfer to Shibusen Academy in order to find the whereabouts of an Evil soul. But the thing is…it's an all-boy's school.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty Eight<strong>

**My Deal with the Devil**

* * *

><p>Loki stood there, waiting for us. His face showed no emotion but I could tell he was planning something; his eyes were full of malice. Everyone moved and stood in front of me protectively. Loki tilted his head.<p>

"I wonder…who is the one that killed Echo?" He spoke slowly, savoring every word.

Liz grabbed Patty's hand and pulled her behind with me. Liz was probably scared right now, more than she's ever been. The two sisters only had each other and I couldn't even imagine the pain and loss they would feel if one of them were to disappear.

"Oh, don't worry, I don't plan on doing anything…harmful, to her," said Loki silkily. "No, no…I'll wait until the ball for that."

"What do you plan on doing at the ball?" demanded Kid.

"Why, I simply wish to dance with Maka, of course. That being said... Have you chosen a dance partner yet?" Loki looked at me and I felt shivers crawl up my spine. He had the same eye color as Kid but he held none of Kid's warmth.

"Shinigami will stop you from coming!" said Tsubaki bravely.

"Shinigami?" chuckled Loki. "Fine…tell if you want. Slaves like you are nothing without their masters."

I wondered if he was really talking about us.

"But I wonder…" he continued softly. "What will happen to Soul Eater?" He smiled when he saw us hesitate. "I cannot promise that boy's safety. Even if he was the one who gave me power, at the expense of his friend's life," his eyes slid over to Kid, "and everyone who trusted him, he's nothing to me now."

"Then why keep him?" asked Kid loudly.

"Because it amuses me to see you all struggle," said Loki, shrugging.

"Why you…!" My sight turned red. I was feeling so angry, more angry than I have ever been. I wanted to crush Loki. I charged forward but was held back by Kid and Liz.

"This is all just a game to you, isn't it!" I shouted, trying to break free of my friends' grasps.

"Maka, don't let him bait you!" said Liz.

"Of course it is. Nothing's more fun that playing with your little minds…." Loki smirked at me. "Since this is all just a game to me, would you mind ever so much if…I challenged you? That _is_ the reason why I came after all."

"Challenge me on what?" I said.

"If you are able to being Soul Eater back to your little group, then I'll give up my soul to you."

"And if I can't?"

"Your soul will belong to me."

I stopped fighting against Kid's and Liz's strength. My wound hurt but I forced myself to stand up tall and look straight into Loki's eyes. "You have a deal."

My friends gasped at me.

"Maka, you can't!"

"Why would you do something like that!"

"It's too dangerous!"

Loki broke into a sinister chuckle. "This little game of ours will take place at the ball. I plan to see you there, Maka." A black portal opened up behind him. "Don't disappoint me."

"Wait!"

Kid's eyes widened, and Tsubaki held her breath. Even I hadn't counted on that person raising her voice.

Patty ran out from us and stood before Loki, her hands clenched. "Don't you have anything else to say!" she demanded.

"And what were you expecting of me?"

"Echo! That's what!" she spat. "Don't you have anything to say to me after what I did to her! Aren't you angry? Didn't you care for her! She was your Weapon! You created her! _Didn't you care at all for her!_"

The line between servant and master, Weapon and Meister, I wondered where that line was. What was Echo to Loki? Was she really just a tool for him to use? Echo was…Echo was…

I couldn't look the other way.

Echo was _honest_. She never said anything bad about Loki. She was always with him. And when faced with death, she didn't try to run away. Echo faced her death because she believed in Loki.

But did Loki believe in her? Didn't Echo say she knew Loki wasn't expecting her to win this battle? But she came anyway. She was like a child following her parent, not wanting to hear bad things about Loki, not wanting to see him fail, and always thinking in her heart that whatever Loki said was the truth and nothing but the truth.

Patty…I wondered if she saw herself in Echo. Patty was nothing like Echo, but only on the surface. Deep down, Liz, Patty, and Echo _were_ alike. If faced with death, Liz and Patty would probably have shown no fear because they believed in Kid, just like how Echo died with her head held high.

_I wonder…._

_Does Loki know how Echo died?_

Loki's expression turned dark at Patty's words and then…

He was suddenly in front of Patty. He grabbed her by her neck and raised her in the air until her feet weren't even touching the ground anymore. Patty couldn't have even been able to breathe with the way he was holding her, as if she were a dead animal. And then he slammed her hard into the ground.

"Patty!" Liz screamed, throwing away all caution and running as fast as she could toward her younger sister. "Damn bastard, I'll kill you!"

But then he raised his hand at her, and Kid and I knew all too well what he was about to do.

"Liz!" Kid shot out to his Weapon and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to the side right before Loki shot out a massive white and black beam, his Soul Drive. I felt the earth rumble beneath my feet and a strong force of wind pelted me so fiercely that I had to pull my arms up to shield my face. When everything settled, I looked up.

Loki had turned his back to us silently and walked inside the Portal. "If you're still willing to continue with our little game, I won't be using that on Soul. Until then…."

And then the Portal swallowed him up, and then he was gone.

* * *

><p>Liz slammed her fist on our coffee table. "That damn, stupid little brat! Hurting my precious Patty!" She made a screeching noise in her throat that confirmed her anger. "When I see him again I'll kill him!"<p>

We had gone back to Kid and my dorm and everyone was sitting around the living room. Patty was back to normal, though I assumed that was for her sister's sake, and Tsubaki was serving us tea. Kid was rubbing his forehead. I noticed he was doing that more often….

"Kid, are you okay?" I asked.

He didn't answer.

"Kid?"

"Huh?" He looked at me as if barely noticing I was there.

"What's wrong? You've been so spacy lately…."

He sighed and sat back on the sofa. "I'm just feeling the effects of losing my Shinigami powers, that's all."

"I know that much but if you're hurting then you should tell us."

He smiled at me. "Thank you, Maka. But we were discussing Soul…."

"That's right!" said Liz, and then she rounded on me. "Maka! You idiot! Why did you make such a reckless deal with a guy like Loki? Evil as he is, he's sure to be plotting something, not to mention at the very last moment, he'll be like, 'You didn't mention I couldn't kill Soul and you _after_ you win'. That's just the kind of thing you'd expect!"

"Let's just focus on the ball right now, Liz," I said, though there was merit in what she said. I hadn't…really thought of that. Liz was right: Loki was evil. And he was sure to be something in the end. But, if was going to do that, then I had come up with a plan of my own.

"The ball…." Tsubaki looked at her cup that was still filled with green tea.

Oh, crap. I had almost forgotten Tsubaki and Black Star were supposed to go to the ball together! How could I have been so damn insensitive?

"U-um! W-w-w-we can talk about it later, y-you know?" I stuttered, rubbing the back of my head and laughing like a robot. Everyone but Tsubaki stared at me and then all at once, a look of realization came over their faces.

"T-that's right!" said Liz loudly. "I mean, it's late! We should go to sleep!"

Patty tugged on her sister's sleeve. "Big sis? We're not going back to our dorm?"

"No, we can't. It's dangerous at night so we're staying here."

"So maybe we can talk about this later!" said Kid.

"Y-yeah!" Liz and I agreed, pumping our fists into the air. We looked at Tsubaki, sweating as if we had just run a marathon.

Tsubaki blinked, not knowing what we were going on about. "But I thought…" she said quietly.

"Hey, hey! Tsubaki, who're you going to the ball with?" Patty beamed at her.

Liz, Kid, and I all silently screamed in our heads, reaching out to cover Patty's mouth when Tsubaki said, "No one asked me to the ball."

We all stared at her, frozen in what looked like a three versus Patty battle.

"Huh? But…" started Liz. Kid and I gaped at her. We knew she was treading dangerous ground but she braved it anyway. "Didn't Black Star ask you to the ball?"

Tsubaki tilted her head. "No, he didn't. Why? Was he going to ask me?"

Kid, Liz and I huddled and began saying profanities at Black Star.

"He makes me sick. He doesn't deserve Tsubaki. A man should always ask a lady out _before_ he dies!" spat Kid.

"That friggen' idiot! I thought he was better than that but it turns out he proved me wrong!" screamed Liz.

"I thought he was supposed to ask her out a long time ago! And now look! He dies without even giving himself the chance! Black Star, I hope you're happy that we can't beat you up anymore!" I said through clenched teeth.

An hour later (we weren't very productive tonight), we finally got down to discussing the ball.

"Loki's going to be there," I said quietly. "And we can't do anything or else he'll hurt Soul."

"Maka, I'll inform my father of the situation," said Kid. "Even if Loki's using Soul as hostage, there's no guarantee that he won't do anything else to the other students."

"Can't we just ask Shinigami to cancel the ball?" asked Patty.

"If Loki found out we did that, he might hurt Soul," said Tsubaki.

Liz groaned. "Man, this guy isn't giving up many chances, is he?"

"I can tell he likes to play games," I said.

Liz's eyes snapped open. "That's right! No one else but us knows about Loki so it'll be up to us to make sure the students of Shibusen and Meister aren't hurt."

Everyone nodded firmly.

I looked at my hands. "I just hope we'll be able to bring Soul back."

"We'll bring him back, no matter what." Kid patted my head. "No matter what."

"But I'm not doing this just for Soul!" I said, standing up. Kid looked taken aback. "I want to defeat him for all that he's done to everyone! Patty was hurt, Liz was hurt, Tsubaki was hurt, Black Star, Soul, and Kid too…everyone's been hurt because of him! I won't stop hunting him down until he's finally dead!"

* * *

><p>When everyone's eyes began drooping, and our wounds healed and cleaned, we headed to bed. Tsubaki took my room and Liz and Patty took Kid's room. Kid and I slept in the living room, each wrapped in heavy blankets on the couches. He was still awake; I could feel his soul vibrating like a heartbeat.<p>

"Maka," he said quietly through the darkness.

"Hm?" My eyes were open but it might as well have been closed for all the darkness I saw.

I heard Kid turn over on his couch. "What do you plan on doing after that?"

"After what?"

"After you defeat Loki. What do you plan on doing after that?"

"I'm…."

I was going to say, "transfer back to Meister Academy", but found that I couldn't. Something was stuck in my throat.

"Going back," I finally said. "Back to where I belong. To Meister Academy."

"Is that so?" Kid didn't sound surprise.

"Yes, that's so."

"When that time comes, we'll all miss you."

"I'll miss everyone here too…but let's not talk about this anymore." I closed my eyes. "I've already made up my mind. No matter what, I'm leaving this place once I've completed my mission. It wouldn't be right to stay here after that."

Kid didn't say anything, so I turned to my side and tried to sleep for the night.

* * *

><p>The winter ball was a few weeks away, so I took that time to train my soul. Kid taught me more about soul healing and how to make my Soul Drive more powerful than what it was now. Though with school, training, and wondering if Soul was all right, my strength depleted little by little until I couldn't even use my Soul Drive anymore.<p>

"That's enough," said Kid firmly. We were standing out in front of Shibusen Dorms because using my Soul Drive in the house would've caused mass destruction. "Maka, I want you to rest until the ball."

"The ball…."

That was only two days away. I was starting to feel very, very nervous about it all.

These past few weeks with Kid were a bit awkward but we somehow made it work. Kid was always on guard whenever we walked home together and at night he'd make sure the doors and windows were locked up tight, though I was sure a simple lock wouldn't stop Loki from bursting inside like the evil little man he was. Kid also started reading books about pianos and jazz music. I think he missed Soul.

I wanted to keep practicing but knew that Kid was right. It wouldn't do anyone good if I showed up powerless. I stopped my Soul Drive midway but only reluctantly.

And then I suddenly felt light headed and swayed on the spot. Kid moved to catch me but I managed to reattach my brain cells and force myself steady. I laughed nervously. "Whoa! That-that was close!"

Kid breathed out, half annoyed and half relieved. "I'm not sure if it's because it's just us two at the house now but I'm starting to see that you really are clumsy and reckless."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Well, I'm starting to see that you really are weird. Why do you care so much about symmetry?" Just yesterday I got a good yelling because I hadn't placed the ceramic mugs in their correct order. They looked fine to me but I guess Kid had the eyes of a hawk.

To my dismay, Kid beamed at me. "Oh? Would you like to know how I came to appreciate symmetry? Well, it all started—"

"Oh, look! The mail's here!" I ran up to the mailbox after the postman left and dug inside for our mail. I dragged out a smooth envelope and another one that felt a bit dusty and cold as if it had been sitting in our mailbox for quite some time. The dusty one was for me and the other was addressed to all of us…me, Kid, Soul, and Black Star.

I decided to open the one addressed to me first and gasped when I read who the sender was.

Kid walked up behind me. "Who's it from?"

My hands shook and I felt incredibly scared…or was I relieved? Or was I hoping for something impossible again?

This just…couldn't be true. Was I dreaming?

I thought I was over it. It had been so long after all but…

After all, I _wasn't _over it.

That was why I felt so elated and scared.

Scared that this wasn't real.

Scared that I was wrong.

Scared that this was entirely fake.

But I hopped for it anyway.

_Oh, God, please let this be real._

_Tell me that everything that happened was just a bad nightmare._

My heart was leaping out from my chest and I could barely speak.

"It's from Dirk."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time on Eat My Soul!<strong>

_"It's been such a long time!"  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Sorry for not updating. I've been distracted with stuff. I wish I could use magic, that way I can do a bunch of stuff at the same time, ha ha ha! Long live Harry Potter!

Thanks everyone for reading Eat My Soul! Two more chapters to go and Chapter Thirty Nine is gonna be a long one (hopefully). I mean, dude, it's the second to last chapter. I gotta make it as special as possible.

So with one more word of thanks, I'll see you all in the next chapter! :D


	39. My Perception of the Soul!

**Story Title:** Eat My Soul

**Rating:** T for Teen

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Action/Slice-of-Life

**Synopsis:** Maka's mission is to transfer to Shibusen Academy in order to find the whereabouts of an Evil soul. But the thing is…it's an all-boy's school.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty Nine<strong>

**My Perception of the Soul!**

* * *

><p>Dear Maka,<p>

I wonder when you'll get this letter? I made sure to sneak this in when you guys weren't looking. Well, when you do find this letter, just know that I probably won't be here anymore. It's not that I'm predicting my own death, mind you. It's just I plan to find out who I am when we confront Alexandra tonight. And then finally, I'll go back to where I belong.

But before I go, there's something I've been meaning to tell you. Sorry I couldn't say this to you in person. I've been having these weird dreams. I find myself in a dark room, looking into a mirror. But it's not me that's reflected back, it's Alexandra. I try to talk to her but my voice won't work. And then I'm suddenly in a new room, and I feel…whole. As if nothing's missing from me and that I'm simply just…me. But my hair's white, and my eyes are golden, and I can't control myself. I just feel so angry and want to shred everything in sight into pieces. And then when I talk, it's not my voice. It's…

I'm not sure if I want to say this to you, especially since I know how you feel about this person but…

The voice is Soul's. I sound like Soul when I talk in my dreams and I don't know why. I don't even know why my appearance changes. Is this a sign that something else is missing from me? Like there's another piece of me that's out there other than my precious Tabby? Hey, wouldn't it be weird if it turned out that there's actually four of me out there and I'm simply one of the halves? Ha! Like that'll ever happen! I have wild imaginations, Maka.

Anyway, getting back on track….

I sometimes thought about running away from you guys. I would wake up in the early mornings with nothing but hatred and anger and I wouldn't be able to think or even see clearly.

I'm scared. I really am.

But whenever I tried to run away, you guys would bring me back, give me a reason to stay. Whether there was a funny show to watch or because everyone just wanted to be with me, you guys always gave me a reason to stay. So…it's rather funny that I find myself not wanting to go anywhere. I want to spend more time with you guys. I want to go to the movies with you guys, I want to go to the park with you guys, I want to feed the ducks with you guys, I want to go camping with you guys…

I still want to stay with you guys.

But I can't stop moving, not when I'm this close to finding out who I really am.

Uh, Maka? Remember what I said to you back then?

Things might seem tough.

Things might seem impossible.

The people you love might hurt you.

And you'll find yourself wanting to give in.

But don't give up.

Something's waiting for you out there.

If you give up now, you'll never see what it is.

And whatever you'll see, just remember that you were strong enough to reach it.

So don't give up.

You hear me?

Don't you dare give up.

I wish I could say good bye to the others but my destiny's calling me!

Home, here I come!

Friends today,

tomorrow,

and next time,

Dirk.

* * *

><p>"Geez! Hold still, Maka! I can't help you into your dress if you keep moving!"<p>

Liz struggled with the zipper at the back of my dress; it had gotten stuck between the cloth. But I wasn't too worried. My mind was on other things.

"The winter ball's finally here!" cheered Patty, holding up a frilly blue dress in front of herself in the mirror. I smiled at her.

Currently, I was with the girls in my room. They had brought almost all of their clothes here for the ball because they didn't want me traveling outside in case Loki showed up. I didn't think he'd appear anywhere outside of Shibusen but they wouldn't listen.

We left Kid by himself in his room though he didn't seem to mind.

Tsubaki was busy fixing her hair in the mirror next to Patty. "Yes. I can't wait to see everyone!"

"Why?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "We see everyone every day."

"Yes, but this time everyone will be dressed up!" she said with a smile.

"Hm, I guess…."

Honestly, this was going to be my first time attending the winter ball. All those past years I've been too busy with student council work or I just didn't feel like frolicking in a dress to care enough to attend. Liz and Tsubaki and Patty always tried to coerce me into going but my stubborn personality always shown through. Until now, that is. But this was different. I was going for my mission and nothing else.

I realized that there was more at stake than losing Soul. If I didn't finish Loki tonight, then I would lose everything: My friends, my school, home, my world. I would be losing everything if I didn't do this.

That was why, no matter what, I would get Soul back and kill Loki.

With that thought burning through my soul, I couldn't stand still, though according to Liz, there were even more important things to worry about.

"Like what you'll wear to the ball, of course!" Liz finally fastened my dress and placed her hands against her hips, evaluating me from head to toe with a satisfied look. I hadn't fixed my hair or put on any shoes so all I was wearing was my dress. "Red's definitely your color, Maka!" she squealed, clapping her hands together.

"R-really?" I muttered, turning around in the mirror and looking at myself. The only time I've ever worn a dress was during the time I had fought against Alexandra so I wasn't sure how to feel about the color. Although, I was sure Dirk would've said something about it.

"_Just go with it! It's your color after all! Alexandra owns black, though."_

I smiled in the mirror. Yeah, that was probably what he would say.

His letter was safely kept inside my photo album. I chose to put it there because of the fact that I would never get the chance to take a picture with Dirk and Alexandra again. If it weren't for Dirk's letter, they would have disappeared forever. If it weren't for his letter, there would have been nothing to show that he and Alexandra had been alive. There would have been no evidence that they had been here with us, alive and breathing. I was entirely grateful he had written that letter to us.

That day when I found it in the mailbox, I couldn't stop reading it over and over again. I just wanted to find something that would hold his memory together, something that proved he was real…and _this was it_. I had finally found it. My hands wouldn't let go and my tears, falling steadily from my eyes, wouldn't stop showering onto the small piece of paper. In fact, I didn't want to let go at all. I just wanted to scream out, call out Dirk and Alexandra's names over and over again until my lungs dried up. In an instant, their time with me all came back like a tape set to fast-forward and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

It wasn't until Kid gently brought me back to the world, and softly took my hands away from Dirk's letter, when I wiped my tears and looked forward again.

Kid…huh. He was a good person. I was glad he was there when I found the letter. I really was. Having a friend near you, during a time when all you wanted to do was cry your eyes out, was very reassuring. He didn't say anything, he just let me cry, and the entire time, he sat next to me, holding my hand.

"Maka, are you okay? You seem very distant…." Liz peered into my face.

"No, I'm fine," I said.

"We know you feel troubled by all this, Maka," said Tsubaki, walking over to me and patting my shoulder. "But we'll be with you the entire time."

"Yeah!" Patty came and hugged my shoulders from behind. "So don't worry 'bout a thing! Your friends will always be here to help!"

I beamed at them all. "Thanks, guys."

When I looked in the mirror, I wasn't just seeing my face. I was looking at everyone smiling back at me. Suddenly, I felt ten times prettier and stronger. I didn't need a fancy dress or lavish accessories. My friends were more than enough for me any day.

A knock came at the door and I heard Kid's voice. "Hurry up, girls or we'll be late."

"Just wait outside!" called Liz. "We're almost done here!"

Kid sighed. He was probably tired of waiting for us. "Fine. I'll see you all outside." Footsteps, meaning he left the hall, and a door slam, meaning he went outside.

Liz suddenly grabbed my shoulders and her eyes gleamed. "Maka, I'll transform you into the prettiest girl at the ball! Just leave it me!"

"E-eh?" I looked around to Tsubaki and Patty for help but they had Liz's maniacal look as well. "W-wait…I don't really need…No…noooo!"

* * *

><p>I had never felt so uncomfortable in my life as I stepped outside into the cold snow with everyone. Kid was leaning against the brick wall looking bored. He was wearing a very nice black and white suit and, to my surprise, was wearing the skull tie I had bought him. He had never worn it before until now.<p>

When he saw us approaching he looked ready to start yelling but then his mouth dropped open and I was very aware he was looking at me. I felt even more nervous and wanted to run back into the house and change into casual clothes.

"Ma…Maka?" Kid's eyes were wide open and he stumbled across the snow over to me. "Can this really be you?"

"I haven't changed that much!" I said angrily.

But that was probably just a bit off the mark. In truth, Liz had transformed me to look, as she had put it, "a tiny flower on the verge of budding into a beautiful rose". Hence the red dress.

"A-aren't you cold?" asked Kid, getting ready to take off his jacket.

"Not really," I said truthfully. My shoulders were wrapped with a matching red shawl so I was feeling quite warm. Kid, for whatever reason, suddenly looked depressed.

"Ah…right…." And then he pulled himself back together. "Let's go. We don't want to be out here for too long or else we'll all freeze to death. Tonight's going to be the coldest night of the year after all."

Liz was wearing a pretty blue dress and unfortunately, wasn't wearing anything heavy so she was freezing. Kid gave her his jacket when he saw her shaking. Patty seemed quite fine, though. She was making fun of the cold and winter in general, stomping everywhere in her pink shoes and dress. Tsubaki looked the most regal and elegant of us all in her white dress and furry jacket.

Kid walked with Liz and Patty as Tsubaki and I followed close behind.

"Tsubaki, you're not…sad, are you?" I said quietly, unsure if this was the right time to be asking.

"Eh? What do you mean?" She tilted her head at me and I found myself stuttering.

"W-w-well, it's just…you know…Black Star was going to ask you out and…he's not here anymore and I-I was just wondering if you were hiding y-you real feelings and…." I was fiddling with my thumbs, looking at them intently.

Tsubaki chuckled lightly. "Oh, Maka, thank you for worrying about me but…I'm fine."

"Are you?" I looked up at her.

She seemed surprised by my question, for she blinked and then paused to look up at the dark sky. Snow was softly coating everything in a blanket of white.

"If he had asked you," I said slowly, "what would you have said?"

Tsubaki didn't say anything. She just kept looking up at the sky.

This cold feeling, soft but strong, this harsh season of winter, everything…softly, gently, surely, everything would melt away with the coming of spring.

* * *

><p>Shibusen was decorated for the Christmas season. Hollies and ornaments were hung around the giant skulls and spikes symmetrically (as per Kid's orders). The halls were empty because everyone was gathered in the ball room, excitedly waiting for the winter ball to officially start.<p>

We arrived only to see that Kilik and the others had no trouble finding dates. Each of the boys were hand in hand with girls from Meister Academy but the couple that really surprised me was Ox Ford. He was with the pink haired girl who I had rejected weeks ago. They looked very shy but happy together. I couldn't help but envy them just a bit.

Kilik came over and slapped Kid across his head, much to Kid's confusion.

"Kid!" Kilik spat angrily. "Who's the cute girl with you?" He grabbed Kid around his neck and glanced toward me. "Why didn't you tell us you were coming with someone? Hah?"

"She's not my date!" shouted Kid. But it was too late. More and more of the Shibusen boys were crowding around me and Kid, asking us questions about how we met if we were going out or not. I was getting tired of denying everything so when the boys turned their attention back to Kid, I quietly slipped away from everyone.

"Sorry, Kid, you'll have to hold out on your own!" I whispered.

"Maka! Over here, over here!" Someone was calling out to me.

I turned to see who it was and then immediately burst into a smile. "It's been such a long time! How are you?"

Yashu, Will, Lo, Sherry, Yasuhiro, and Hans were all waving at me from a few feet away. They were all workers I met the last time Black Star, Kid, Soul and I went to the hot springs. During our stay there, a murder had occurred and we helped solve it. It all seemed so long ago…those nights in the baths, wandering and investigating and listening to everyone's side of the story…but it only happened this year! Oh, how the time flies….

"Just fine, just fine! So, did you get my letter?" Yashu beamed at me. Now that she wasn't wearing a plain kimono, she looked extremely pretty. Her hair was down and wavy and she was holding hands with Will who also looked quite handsome in his suit.

I nodded, grinning. "Yeah, I did! I can't believe you guys actually came!"

"I know!" cried Yashu dreamily. "It's all thanks to Lo that we were able to come."

Lo chuckled mischievously, holding a brightly colored fan to her mouth. As always, she was wearing a beautiful kimono. "My younger sister is to thank, Yashu."

Will laughed out loud. "Yeah! Your sister who's probably a lot younger and nicer than you!"

In the next moment he was lying face down on the floor because Lo had clobbered him with her fist. Lo laughed innocently and then turned to me.

"Maka, how have you been? Are those boy treating you well?"

I hesitated for a moment; they didn't know about Black Star and Soul. But I smiled and nodded. "Yeah! We're all doing fine."

Hans slowly came over to me, looking me up and down as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "I can't believe you're actually a girl…" he said.

Sherry tugged on his arm. "Hey! That's not nice to say! Maka had her reasons, right, Maka?" She looked at me for help.

I laughed, feeling rejuvenated by their presence.

There had been another letter besides Dirk waiting for me in the mail box that day. That letter had been from Yashu telling me that she was hoping to see me at Shibusen's winter ball. But the thing was, I couldn't go dressed as a guy because Loki was expecting to dance with me but if I dressed as a girl, Yashu and the others wouldn't recognize me. So I ended up spilling the secret that I was a girl, though I didn't tell them the entire reason why I had to dress up as a boy.

"You two, stop talking so loud." Yasuhiro, or chef, folded his muscular arms and shook his bald head. Sherry and Hans immediately stopped talking. They were his workers in the kitchen at the hot springs and they also looked up to chef so whatever he said was law to them.

"Ah! Everyone's here!"

We all turned to see Tho walking toward us. She was with a tall man who looked familiar….

"Aren't you…" I started as they stopped near the group, "Koto?"

The man nodded and blinked at me. "Yes, I am. Do I…know you?"

I had met Koto at the hot springs. He was with his wife during that time but after a series of unfortunate events, she was killed and later found by me and Soul. That started the long string of events that kept us all awake until dawn.

"This is Maka!" said Tho cheerfully and I gaped at her. How did she know it was me? She stuck out her tongue at me. "Oh, boo! I've known you were a girl since the moment I first met you!"

"Maka?" repeated Koto. "That's the name of the boy who solved my ex-wife's death…."

"And this is the same Maka," said Tho, hugging Koto's arm.

"Are you two…involved?" I said, pointing at them.

Koto blushed but Tho smiled. "We met through my older sister! He's such a sweetie!"

"N-no…I'm not…" said Koto shyly. "But really, it's because of Tho that I was able to smile again."

Tho looked about ready to cry tears of joy. "Oh, Koto! I love you so much!"

"So, Maka, why're you into cross dressing?" asked Hans. He was obviously ignoring the dumb-happy couple.

"I'm not!" I said, blushing.

He grinned evilly at me. "Of course you are! You go from being a guy to being a girl, back and forth, right? You must be into that kind of thing or else you wouldn't have put up with it for so long!"

"Hans! Stop teasing Maka!" cried Sherry.

He looked at her. "Oh. Are you jealous?"

She looked too shocked to answer, her mouth wide open and her eyes narrowed but she was still blushing. "N-no! I'm not! Idiot, Hans! Why don't you fall in a ditch!" And then she ran off from the group, disappearing into the crowd of students.

At that moment, chef banged his hand atop Hans's head. Hans cried out in pain, looking at him.

"What was that for?"

"Becoming a chef is one thing, but to be a _man_, you must not make the one you love cry," said chef sternly.

Lo nodded her head and snapped her fan shut. "I agree completely, Yasuhiro."

"Yeah." Even Will was nodding his head in a serious manner. "I mean, if Yashu ever got mad at me, I wouldn't know what to do."

"Well that's reassuring," said Yashu sarcastically.

Tsubaki and the others came over to see who I was talking to. I introduced everyone. We were just about to exchange more stories about what we've been up to this past year when Kid came by, looking tired and disheveled.

"Maka…you left me!" he said at once.

I chuckled nervously. "Sorry, sorry…but it's the winter ball! It's my first time here so please go easy on me!" I clapped my hands together and bowed to him.

He looked at me with narrowed eyes but then sighed in defeat. Yashu and the others welcomed him into the group.

Kid said that since this was my first time at the ball, I should stick with Liz and the others to get to know the rules and etiquettes. Liz slapped his back and told him to lighten up.

"Hm…well, I must be getting to my father. We are to go up on stage and start the ball together," he said, straightening his back.

"Eh? You're not going to be with us during the ball, then?" I said.

"No, I will. I just need to act proper for the beginning only." He smiled at me and then left behind the tall red curtains that led to the backstage.

"So are you interested in Kid?" asked Yashu right after he had left. I turned over my shoulder and smiled at her.

"Nope. I like someone else."

"Yo, everyone!" Lord Death's voice bounced throughout the room. We all looked up at the stage to see him waving at everyone with his giant foam hands. "Welcome to Shibusen's Annual Winter Ball! Let the festivities commence!"

"He's like that every year," sighed Liz. "Always keeps things short. And then Kid will start a proper greeting but his can carry on for hours."

And just like she said, Kid began speaking in a more formal tone than his father though I had a feeling he was going to keep talking until someone stopped him. Thankfully, Lord Death ruffled his son's hair and gave the peace sign to everyone, telling us to start mingling. The band began playing a sort of classical music that I wasn't familiar with, though it sounded nice.

Slowly, people began filling the dance floor, hand in hand with their dates. Everyone was talking and laughing though I wasn't paying attention. Even though I wanted to be with everyone, I had something to do.

I scanned the place for Loki. When I first came in, I could sense something wrong with the ball room though there was something rather strange about it. I didn't know what it was only that I felt Loki's soul and…something else as well. What was it?

And then I saw him, the person I hadn't expected to see tonight at all. I thought he was going to wait somewhere else but I had been wrong. He was here, right across the room, his figure disappearing and reappearing every time the dancers moved gracefully to the music. He was looking at me with his shoulders slouched, and I looked back at him.

Suddenly, he disappeared right as the dancers were about to show him again. Damn it, I had lost him! I looked around the room for him but I couldn't find him anywhere. Had I just imagined him there? No, I couldn't have….

"Sorry, but I need to go do something…." I excused myself from the group. Liz, Tsubaki and Patty looked after me with concerned eyes.

Where was he? I looked all over for him, trudging through crowds of people and spinning around only find myself alone. Somehow or another, I ended up right in the middle of the dance floor, under the large, shining chandelier.

He wasn't here.

And then I jumped, startled by a sinister presence right behind me. I spun around.

"Soul."

His red eyes looked down at me with no expression, no emotion. He was wearing a black and red suit. He held out his hand as if asking me to dance with him. I looked at it, not sure if I should take his offer or not. Right now, he didn't seem like Soul at all.

Dancers glided around us in circles, trapping us together.

"Soul, where's Loki?" I said, looking up at him.

The music was stirring my heart, hypnotizing me in the moment.

Soul didn't say anything but continued to hold out his hand. I felt he wasn't about to talk until I took it. Feeling that I was setting foot into a trap, I braced myself and took his hand.

At once he swept me into the music, leading the dance. Soon, everyone around us were a blur of colors. I couldn't even see the other ball room dancers anymore. All noise was drowned out and the only thing I heard was the music.

My heart was hammering against my chest so hard that it was difficult to breath. But I kept my head up and looked at Soul. I felt if I didn't keep eye contact, I would lose the game that I had agreed to.

"Where's Loki?" I asked again, narrowing my eyes.

Soul, whose face was emotionless, suddenly turned into a mad grin. He leaned close to my face and whispered, "He's right here."

I held my breath.

That wasn't Soul's voice. That wasn't his voice at all.

"Loki," I breathed out with pure hate. "Why are you pretending to be Soul?"

He continued to lead this dance.

"Oh, I'm not pretending," he said, drawing back. "I am Soul. At least, for now."

"What do you mean?"

"I told him to lend me his body for tonight. If I hadn't mentioned your name, he wouldn't have gone with it. Oh, how he cares for his little pretend Meister…it's too hilarious!"

"Shut up!" I tried to stop our dance but Loki held onto my hand with such strength that I yelped in pain.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere," he said softly. "Not until I see you cry and beg for death. After what you did to my precious halves…I need to punish you."

"Let Soul go," I ordered.

"I don't think so. Because you see, you haven't won our bet yet. So I can't let him go."

I glared at him, gritting my teeth. I didn't want to tell myself that it was because of this guy that I was able to meet Dirk and Alexandra. In reality, they were a part of Loki, and he was a part of them. But I didn't want to tell myself that. No, this guy…he was too evil.

"What are you going to do now, Maka?" he asked, enjoying my troubled situation. "If you try to attack me in this form, Soul will die as well. But if you don't do something, Soul will still end up dying. After all, two souls cannot exist within the same body. The flesh cannot handle it so it will suck out the weaker of the two souls. Obviously my soul is far more powerful than the Demon Scythe's so in the end…I'll win no matter what."

He continued to lead the dance.

What he said was right. I didn't want to admit it, but he was right. Bodies couldn't handle more than one soul at a time so in order to live it would force the weaker soul out while the stronger stayed in. The stronger soul always won.

I smirked. "You're right, Loki," I said. "The stronger soul always wins."

Loki stopped smiling and narrowed his eyes at me.

"That's why you'll be leaving soon. Soul won't lose to someone pathetic dirt like you."

There was a loud familiar sound of something sharp cutting through the air, and Loki was smiling again.

"I wouldn't try saying anything stupid, Maka Albarn…" he said silkily. From his back were two sharp scythe blades and along his arms were smaller spikes, all gleaming in the light. "Or else I might just accidentally cut off that pretty little head of yours."

I breathed in and out, looking at the blades that I had once used.

"So, I ask again: What will you do now?" Loki continued to lead the dance.

I pressed my lips together, looking away from him.

What should I do? What was I supposed to do? If I hurt Loki then I hurt Soul as well. But if I didn't do something, there was a chance that Soul would die and Loki would take over his body. No one else would be able to do anything, not even Professor Shinigami.

What should I do?

What was I supposed to do?

Was there even a chance I could bring Soul back?

And then I realized something. This…situation…everything about it…wasn't it impossible? There was nothing I could. There was nothing anyone could do. Loki had planned it to be so. He had planned it from the beginning all along and I had walked right into it. No way….

Had…

Had I lost to Loki?

I realized that I lost.

I…lost.

Everything.

_Things might seem tough._

Someone's words passed through my head when all other voices had become quiet and distant.

_Things might seem impossible._

Ah…that was right.

_The people you love might hurt you._

Soul, you idiot….

_And you'll find yourself wanting to give in._

But I guess I'm more of an idiot.

_But don't give up._

Because I can't stop believing in you.

_You hear me?_

Because I can't stop thinking about you.

_Don't you dare give up._

Because I won't stop trusting you!

"Soul…"

"Hm?" Loki raised a brow at me.

"Soul…can you hear me?" I whispered. "It's time to come back to us, Soul."

"He can't hear you," said Loki.

"Soul."

"I said he can't hear you."

"Soul, answer me."

"Why you…!" Loki gripped my hand tightly, almost crushing my bones, but I never stopped my soul from calling out to my partner. I met Loki's furious gaze head on.

"There's a way to bring him back," I said.

Loki stopped the dance though he kept his grip on me. "You're lying."

"I'm not."

"Then…why don't you try bringing your precious partner back from the darkness?"

I noticed from behind Loki that everyone had stopped dancing as well. The music was still playing as if trying to keep up the illusion of activity but no one was moving now. What was going on? I looked for Kid and the others. They were at the same place where I had left them but they looked apprehensive as well. I caught Kid's eyes and he nodded, telling me they would be fine. We both knew what was happening but we weren't scared anymore. We knew what we had to do.

At once all of the dancer's heads spun toward me and on their faces were malicious grins, their eyes glowing a bright red. So this was why Loki was collecting Evil souls. It was all for this one night. Suddenly, the peaceful music was replaced by strings of violence, echoing across the room and bouncing off the walls.

"W-what is this?" Yashu stayed close to Will who looked around the room, his face tense.

"I don't know but…this feeling…it's…"

"Maddening." Lo stepped out from the group, glaring at the dancers. "I come back to Shibusen after all these years and I find the place to be crawling with Evil souls."

"Kid, what should we do?" Liz asked. She and Patty immediately went to his side. Even though he was powerful at this time, Kid was still their Meister and would follow him wherever he went.

"We do nothing…not until they strike first," he ordered. "If we move now, Maka might lose her chance to take down Loki."

"Loki? But isn't that Soul?" asked Patty.

"That's not Soul," Kid replied quickly. "Tsubaki, please help Yashu and the others."

"Right." Tsubaki nodded.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Kilik and the other boys, along with their dates, rushed over to Kid. "What's going on? I'm sensing some major Evil soul vibes from everyone except you guys!"

"We're surrounded," said Ox Ford, adjusting his glasses. His Weapon partner stood steady and emotionless like always.

"Yes, indeed we are," agreed Tho. For the first time, she looked serious and mature rather than bubbly and young. Maybe she knew this wasn't the time to be playing teenage-girl. "Don't worry, my love. I'll protect you."

"That's supposed to be the man's line isn't it?" said Koto.

Tho chuckled. "Let me teach you about the world of today." She gently pried herself away from Koto and stood next to her sister. Together they looked absolutely beautiful as if they had jumped out from a painting. Tho smiled mischievously. "Big sister, how long has it been since we've partnered together?"

"Too long, I'm afraid," replied Lo. "Get ready to fight everyone. They're coming."

Everyone readied themselves for the assault. We were outnumbered, that was for sure, but that didn't stop us from fighting back. We wouldn't allow Loki to take over Shibusen. We wouldn't allow him to continue plaguing this world with his existence. We wouldn't let him live.

We wanted to save this school so we fought back.

I looked into Soul's eyes. I saw that I was reflected back in them. "Soul, I'll definitely save you."

And then the battle started.

The dancers jumped from their immobile state into action all at once, clawing their way toward Kid and the others.

"Patty!" cried Liz.

"Right-o!" Patty transformed into a pistol and her sister grabbed it, immediately blasting away incoming Evil souls. Tsubaki kept Yashu and the others safe with her chain sickles, slapping Evil souls away and slicing them dead. Kid couldn't use his Weapons because if he did, what little strength he had left would have been drained out so he used his Shinigami-styled fighting to fend off the monsters.

"Tho, transform." Lo held out her hand and Tho took it. Tho's body began glowing and then in a heartbeat, she had transformed into a giant fan. Lo wielded it with expert skill, grinning and looking younger than ever. She raised the fan and slapped it down, causing a great rush of wind to blow out at the charging Evil souls. They flew back while crashing into each other.

"Time to let these kids see what real power is like!" cried Lo, looking as if she was having the time of her life. "Transform into dual fans!" At her older sister's orders, Tho changed again and when the lights blinked out, Lo was holding two smaller sized fans in both hands, each with a row of lethal spikes at the end. Right before more Evil souls could charge back toward her, she began slashing at them, looking almost as if dancing. She glided through the hoard of monsters, her arms whirling and her body twisting and in the end, she had defeated more than twenty Evil souls all at once.

The others gaped at her but couldn't stop to give her applause because at that moment, the tall windows broke apart into a resounding crash and more Evil souls spilled in. The Shibusen boys were already busy defending Yashu and the others with Tsubaki's help but now they were working under pressure. There was just too many Evil souls.

"Your friends are about to die because of you," said Loki. I gasped and let go of him right before his hands turned into scythes. "It's all because of you, really, that everything's going to end up burning down. If you hadn't barged into Shibusen, if you hadn't agreed to killing me, if you hadn't been here at all, none of this would have happened."

"Shut up!" I shouted.

There was a scream, and for a split second, I panicked.

"Shit! There's too many of them!" Kilik was fending off as many as he could but he was becoming increasingly tired. He turned around but it was too late; Evil souls were in the air, ready to slice him in half and eat his soul.

"Damn it!" Ox Ford swung his Weapon in a wide circle, killing the Evil before they could harm his friend. "Don't stop fighting now! If we do, Shibusen will be taken over!"

"I know that!" cried Kilik, getting back up.

"We have to stay strong!" Kid said through the howls of monsters. "One of us is dealing with the main source right now! We have to hold out until she wins!"

"Why's Soul acting weird? Has the Evil souls possessed him?" Kilik punched through another Evil soul, killing it.

"That's not Soul," said Ox Ford, his voice serious. "Or at least…not entirely."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Something else is trying to take over his body. I can sense it. Soul's not fighting back, though. _Why?_"

Liz screamed, and Kid reacted to her voice immediately, calling out her name. Liz had been grabbed by her neck by a large, deformed Evil soul and thrown against the tables; she was now lying in a wreck of wood and white cloth.

"Friggen' bastard!" Patty changed back to human form and promptly kicked the monster across the face with all her might. It fell back with a low groan, falling onto smaller Evil souls that were unfortunate enough to be behind it. This allowed Patty and Kid to go to Liz's side.

"Patty, stay with your sister," said Kid urgently.

"Kid, look out!" Patty jumped in front of Kid right before another Evil soul slammed its giant arm at him. Patty's entire body flew across the room and she crashed onto the floor. She didn't get back up.

"Patty!" screamed Kid. "Damn you all…!" He spun his body to face the Evil but it had struck him in the stomach already. Another Evil soul appeared out of nowhere to finish him off by grabbing his head and throwing him across the room. His body hurtled through tables and chairs until he was hidden behind the wreckage.

"Kid!" Kilik and Ox Ford attempted to go to his side but their path was blocked by even more Evil souls. They raised their Weapons, not realizing that they were about to be struck from behind. Tsubaki turned her head to see them in the same state as Kid: defeated, unmoving, and buried within broken chairs and tables.

Tho was having trouble now. There were just too many Evil souls.

"Big sister…" whispered Tho. They knew they wouldn't be able to win. Despite how powerful they were, if the battled continued to carry on like this, they'd lose for sure.

"Not yet. I still have some fight left!" Lo was about to slash her fan Weapon through a hoard of monsters when she heard Yashu scream. She turned her head but that had been a mistake. In the next moment, she was on the ground, unmoving with Tho next to her. The sisters had been defeated.

"Everyone…!" Tsubaki's heart was hammering against her chest. She was the only one left now. She had to protect Yashu and the others! But when she looked up, she found that an Evil soul had already struck her across her chest with its razor sharp claws. She fell back, his eyes wide and her face pale. Red blood spilled out onto the floor and she was falling, falling, into a dark abyss. And then she moved no more.

With no one to protect them, everyone else went down, and all became quiet. Loki grabbed my neck and threatened to squeeze what little air I had out of me. He was smiling in a satisfied way.

"See? Everyone's dead now. No one else is here for you," he said softly.

It was hard to talk, but compared to everyone's hurt and pain, this was nothing.

This was nothing.

"My friends…haven't…left me," I said. "I…am not…alone…! Right…Soul?"

Loki glared at me. "Stop calling his name! That person isn't here anymore! Just a little longer and he'll be gone forever!"

"Soul…snap out of it…! You're…stronger than this!"

And for a split second, his eyes came back, looking familiar and kind and confused. But then he blinked and Loki was on control again. "Shut up…!" He gripped my throat tighter.

I was starting to black out. It was getting harder and harder to think but the image of Soul smiling at me never left my mind. "Soul…wake…up…!"

"I…I'll just take your soul right now…!" laughed Loki, looking scared and elated at the same time. "Yes, that's right! If I take your soul, then no one will be able to stop me! Not even Shinigami! A soul like yours…will heighten my powers for sure!"

I could barely see him even though he was right in front of me. I smirked. "Go..ahead…then!"

"What?"

"Eat my soul…!"

Loki flung me away from him. My throat opened up and I was gasping and coughing. He looked delirious now, his hands shaking. He grabbed his head. "Stop…stop it! Stop fighting me!"

I breathed in and out hard, looking at him. My body was trembling from the lack of air but I managed to get back up.

"You asked for this!" screamed Loki. "You asked for power and I gave it to you! It's not my fault you never used it! It's not my fault! You asked for this! And now I'm going to take everything!"

"Soul!" I shouted. "Come back! Wake up! You're stronger than he is!"

Loki was howling in pain now, grabbing his head and looking more like a demon than ever. "This girl…this girl…! She's the source! She's the source! I'll kill her…!" He stopped struggling and jerked his head at me. I raised my guard. He began laughing in a high pitched voice, smiling at me ear to ear like a mad clown. "You're shaking. You're afraid. That's what I love about humans. They get scared so easily and when they become afraid, they're willing to do anything to get rid of the feeling! But what's even better than that…_they always run away!_ _Always!_ If you scare someone, they'll run away and never look back! How ugly! How horrible! Humans are the worst, aren't they? So why hunt Evil souls? You all should be hunting yourselves!"

"It's true we get scared," I agreed slowly. "It's true that we sometimes run away…but that won't happen now."

"And why's that?"

"Because I won't run away. I won't run away from my fear. I'll face it head on. I don't want to be a coward, and I don't want to disappoint my friends who believe in me! My hands are shaking, and my mind is spinning, and my heart's beating faster than ever, but...no matter what…I'll face my fears!" If I slipped up, I'll be killed. No one was going to help me. I had to do this alone. All of my fears and anxiety, building up into one final event that was this moment, made me realize something. "Because what I fear isn't you!"

"What?" Loki looked honestly surprised for once, taken off guard by my answer.

"It's Soul!"

At that moment, Loki raised his scythe arm. He was going to kill me. Everything was moving in slow motion. I could see his movements as clear as day. But I didn't move. I stayed where I was.

I closed my eyes.

_Hey…Soul?_

_Is this really what you want?_

_We're all fighting for you, you know._

_Say something._

"Stop…."

I slowly opened my eyes. I wasn't hurt. I looked up and found Soul looking at me, his arm still up in the air, ready to slice me open. He looked like he was in pain….

"Stop it…Maka," he pleaded. "Stop Loki. Kill him right now while I've still got him under control."

I stared at him. "No."

"Do it now!"

"No."

"Maka, this isn't the time to be arguing! Kill him!"

"You mean you want me to kill _you_."

Soul didn't say anything but continued to look at me. I raised my arms and hugged him. His body tensed.

"Stop joking around," I said into his chest. "There's no way I can do that. We're partners, right? If you die, who's going to protect me?"

"Maka…I…" His voice strained, and he was shaking, and then he was gone with Loki back in control. He grabbed my shoulder, pushed me away from him, and raised his scythe arm. "Killed by the one you love…how tragic. A fitting end for a person like you."

And then he slashed down on me, and I shut my eyes.

"We won't let you hurt Maka."

My eyes snapped open. Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Kid were all around us, each of them grabbing Loki's arms and neck. They looked tired, hurt, but they had come to help me anyway.

Loki's eyes slid at them all. "Then die with her." Using his Shinigami powers, he sucked himself into a portal but not before he shot a large amount of his soul up to the ceiling. The chandelier was falling apart and the roof was collapsing. It was all happening too fast; we couldn't run out of the way. There was no way out of this. No one would save us now. Everyone was defeated. This was…this was…

Was this the end?

The ceiling fell down, gravity pulling it closer and closer to us all.

Was this really the end?

We braced ourselves for the finale.

A loud crash, a boom, and my head was then pelted with tiny specks of wood, glass, and other materials.

What…just happened?

We all looked up and were surprised to see each other safe and unharmed. Around us was the ceiling, broken apart into pieces. The chandelier had crashed as well and its crystal lights were scattered everywhere. There was big dust cloud from where the ceiling had crashed around us. I saw a figure standing behind it though I couldn't make out who it was.

"W-what? How is this possible?" Loki whispered, appearing at the end of the room. "I…I…!"

"Hey, hey, hey! You can't get rid of this big man so easily!

Look at me only, everyone!

Was my grand re-entrance awesome or what!

I rule this entire world! _Ya-hoo!_

_Waahaahaa!_

Everything in this world belongs to me!"

He jumped out from the dust, appearing before everyone. But before we could settle our focus on him, he was running into action again. He thrust his fist forward as he neared Loki. "You tried to hurt my friends, huh!" He slammed his fist against Loki's face and Loki flew back against the wall. "Well, take this! And this! This big man will now place divine punishment on you! _Uryaah!_" He continued his array of faster than lightening punches against Loki, drowning him in a whirl of pain. "You must think I'll take it easy on you because you look like my friend, huh! Well, news to you!" He drew back his arm and with one final strike, punched Loki in his stomach. "I want to kill Soul as well for being stupid! So there's no difference at all with who I'm hitting!"

Loki, completely unconscious, slid down and landed on his face. His assaulter spun around and pointed his finger in the air, looking triumphant with a big grin on his face.

"For I am the great Black Star who will surpass God!"

"Black Star!" we all shouted, our spirits lifting.

"You came back from the dead!" said Liz.

"Are you a zombie?" laughed Patty.

"Eh? Of course I'm not a zombie! Do I look like I have purple skin to you!" Black Star smirked and shrugged his shoulders in what he obviously thought was a cool way.

Kid got up and the two boys slapped each other's hands. "Good to have you back, Black Star."

"It's always good to have me here!" Black Star grinned. "Man, it sucked having to stay in Shinigami's office this entire time! Kid, your dad drinks weird tea."

"Black Star, thank God you came back!" I scrambled up and went over to him. "And at just the right time, too!"

"Of course! The hero always arrives to save the day!"

"Black…Star…?"

We all turned. Tsubaki had stood up, looking as if she wasn't able to believe what she was seeing. "Black…Star?"

Black Star grinned at her. "What? You keep calling my name but I'm right here!"

"B-Black S-Star…!" Tsubaki's voice faltered and she began sniffing. "B-Black Star…! Black Star…! Black Star…!" She was crying now, clear tears falling from her eyes.

Black Star breathed out, smiling at her. He pushed past us and went right up to her. His height was more noticeable than ever now. He beamed at her. "Hey, Tsubaki?"

"W-what?" she sniffed.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the camellia flower Tsubaki had given him during his "burial". Tsubaki stared at it, her mouth slightly open in surprise.

"I heard what you said to me back then. All of it," he said. "Thanks." He raised his arms only slightly and fixed the flower into her hair. Tsubaki broke into tears again but before she could say anything, he kissed her.

She looked shocked, almost too shocked, that I was afraid she'd push him away and slap him across the face. But then her face calmed, and she closed her eyes, and the Black Star and Tsubaki were finally reunited.

He pulled his lips away from her almost reluctantly. "Tsubaki…will you go to the ball with me?"

_You're kind of late in asking, Black Star._

But Tsubaki didn't seem to mind. She smiled and nodded her head. "Yes."

Black Star pressed his forehead against hers and smiled from ear to ear. "That's great!"

"Hey! Soul's dead!" Patty pointed to the motionless Soul still lying face down across the room.

"Ah! Sou!" I snapped back to reality and ran over to him. I dragged him back to everyone. "He's unconscious. Black Star, you did a good job not killing him." I poked Soul's cheek but he didn't wake up. If it weren't for the situation we were in, I'd think he was just sleeping.

"Yeah, well, I took it easy on him," Black Star sneered. He was holding hands with Tsubaki.

"Soul?" I whispered.

"He won't wake," said Kid. "He's fighting against Loki now and until one of them wins, he won't open his eyes. We can only hope he'll make it." Kid gripped his fists.

I narrowed my eyes. "That's not good enough."

"What?" He looked at me.

"I don't want to wait here and let Soul battle Loki by himself. As his Meister, it's my duty to protect him. I've failed to do so from the very beginning so this is the least I can do for him."

"Maka…" Kid looked scared. He knew exactly what I was planning to do. "Don't. If you can't get him back, then the two of you will…."

"We won't lose," I assured him. "We definitely won't lose because we won't give up."

"I'm sorry but I'm really lost," interrupted Liz, rubbing her forehead. "Maka, what are you going to do about Soul?"

I took Soul's hand in mine. "I'll go straight into his soul and help him defeat Loki there."

"What!" cried Liz. "That's…that's impossible!"

"No, it's not. By using Soul Perception, I'll be able to get inside his soul. Though if we lose against Loki, we'll never be able to return."

"Maka, are you sure this is the only way? Kid?" Liz looked at him for help but Kid was silent. He was looking at me as if he had never seen me before.

"Maka…" he said slowly. "Do you know what…you're about to do?"

I nodded firmly. "Yes. Even if there's a chance we won't return, I'm still going to get Soul back. Because he's my responsibility, because he's my Weapon…" I looked up at Kid, "because I care about him."

Kid still had on that strange look. And then slowly, he pressed his fingertips against his forehead, chuckled softly, and said, "Go. He's waiting for you."

"Maka…make sure to come back, okay?" said Liz.

"Kill that bastard Loki!" shouted Patty.

"Hmph. I'm not the center of attention right now. But oh, well. I have Tsubaki so I don't really care. Maka!" He pumped his fist up and grinned. "Make sure to bring Soul back!"

"And please be careful," said Tsubaki softly.

I looked at them all and nodded. "Thanks everyone."

But right before I entered his soul, there was a loud screech and the Evil souls that had been immobile until now jumped back into life. Soul's finger twitched.

"Crap! He's coming back!" shouted Black Star. "Lemme knock him out again!" He raised his fist but I stopped him.

"No! Hit him anymore and you might as well be hurting Soul as well!" I cried. "I have to get inside his soul right now or else we'll lose Soul forever! Everyone, please bide me time!"

"We'll help too!"

I turned my head to see everyone making their way toward us. Ox Ford was limping and Kilik looked heavily damaged but their eyes were still burning that fiery passion to protect their school and friends. Yashu and the others were there as well, and Tho and Lo were looking at Black Star.

"You there…" said Lo. "Black Star, who is your Weapon?"

"Hm? Tsubaki's my weapon." He pulled her in close to him as if that was the most normal thing to do. Tsubaki blushed but didn't try to pull herself away.

"There will be no need for further help, then," said Lo. "He and I will cover everything,"

"What?" I blinked, so did everyone else. Lo and Tho smiled at us.

"Watch and learn," said Lo.

Tho whispered something in Black Star's ear and after she was finished, he said, "That sounds awesome!"

"You got it, then!" she smiled.

The Evil souls looked at us and for a split second, we looked at them. And then like wild animals that just spotted the last reservoir on earth, they pelted toward us. Tho transformed into a giant fan and Tsubaki turned into chains. Together, they formed a protective shield around us. Lo and Black Star concentrated on keeping their wavelengths in tune with their Weapons.

"We can only keep this up for so long, Maka!" warned Lo. "Please hurry!"

From outside the barrier, Evil souls rammed into the wall but bounced back. Soon enough, they were climbing and surrounding the entire shield so that we weren't even able to see past them anymore. The sight was rather frightening. If Black Star and Lo dropped their concentration, I didn't even want to think what would happen to us.

I looked at Soul. His face was calm but his heart was thumping fast. I breathed in, and then out, and then closed my eyes.

Where was Soul?

I had to find him.

I gripped his hands tighter and then…

I was gone.

* * *

><p>Someone…<p>

Someone's…playing the piano.

I opened my eyes to find myself in a dark room, much like the one I was in when I had been trapped inside Alexandra's mirror. I looked to see a grand piano in the middle of the room. From where I was standing, I couldn't see who was playing, though I had a feeling who it was. I slowly made my way closer to it, my steps sounding small compared to the madness it was playing. Closer and closer, I was coming closer and closer to the person playing the piano, and then when I could finally see who it was, I gasped.

No one was there.

The piano was playing itself. The keys pressed themselves down, creating that insane music I was hearing.

And then from the wall, a door appeared and opened itself with a creak. I looked at it, knowing that I had to move on from this room. As I walked toward the door, I looked back at the self-playing piano. Why would something like that be in Soul's mind?

I turned toward the door and saw that there were stairs leading downward. I descended them. They were made of stone and were slippery with moss. At the very end of the long passageway was another door. I opened it.

"This is…Shibusen dorms."

I was back at our house, coming out from the closet. The lights were all turned off and the place was cold. Whenever I breathed out, my breath would turn into white fog. I was still wearing my red dress and my shawl was gone so my skin began turning blue just slightly.

I looked around. I was in the living room. No one was here, and the place was dead quiet. I called out Soul's name but no one answered. And then I thought about checking his room. I ran into the hall and opened the door to Soul's room, almost expecting to see him lying on his bed like usual but…he wasn't there. My shoulders drooped.

I looked around and realized something: Kid's side of the room was empty. There was no symmetry there, no black and white bed sheets, no bed at all even. It was as if someone had come and taken away only Kid's belongings. I gasped and spun around. If Kid's side of the room was bare, then what about my and Black Star's room? Sure enough, when I went in, our room was completely empty as well.

What was going on? I was inside Soul's mind, right? Why were his friends not here then? Where was the evidence to show to we had existed?

I heard the front door open and I almost couldn't believe it. Someone was here!

I ran out and almost crashed right into Soul.

"S-Soul! You're here!" I cried, my heart beginning to beat wildly.

"I'm home," he said, sound bored. He took off his shoes and went into the living room. I followed close behind him.

"Soul, we need to find Loki and get him out of your body!" I said, almost shouting in urgency. "Black Star and Lo are keeping up a barrier around us but they can't hold it forever. We need to find Loki as soon as possible!"

Soul sighed deeply. "That's weird…why did I say that?"

I blinked. "Eh?"

"Why did I say, 'I'm home'?" He looked around at the empty, silent house. "There's no one here."

I felt a stone drop in my stomach. "Soul?"

"No one's ever here. I'm always alone," he muttered. "If that's the case…then…it wouldn't really matter if I just disappeared, right?" As soon as he had said that, his body suddenly became transparent. I gasped at what I was seeing. Soul…he was _disappearing_!

"No! Soul! If you disappear then you'll die!" I shouted but he couldn't hear me. To him, no one was "here", so he couldn't see or hear me at all. I ran in front of him. "Soul!"

And then he walked right through me. I felt shivers crawl up my spine. I turned only to see him retreat to his room. Was I really not here to Soul? I gripped my fists and ran after him. When I opened the door to his room, I was suddenly in a new area.

"School?"

I was in our class. I saw familiar faces but they didn't see me. I found Soul sitting by himself in his usual seat but Kid, Black Star and I weren't there. Soul looked even more transparent now. He packed up his things and left without saying anything to anyone, nor did anyone say anything to him. It was as if they didn't even notice him leaving. I followed him out, wondering where he was going.

When I came into the hallway, I stopped right where I was.

"Ah, yeah. It's pretty boring now that we're in different classes," said Soul. "Why don't you try switching in with me?"

Loki smiled and laughed. "I can try, though Professor Stein's really scary, isn't he?"

"He's all right. Just don't talk to him and he'll leave you alone." Soul shrugged.

I walked over to them, glaring at Loki. "Hey! Get away from Soul you bastard!"

"So are we still going to hang out today after school?" asked Loki, undisturbed. I walked back a few steps.

…What? Was he just pretending to not hear and see me or was he like Soul as well?

"Yeah. I don't want to go back to that place right away. It's boring as hell," sighed Soul.

"Soul! Snap out of it, damn it!" I shouted.

"I hate to admit it but you're my only friend, Loki. No one really gives a damn about me…but you're different." Soul grinned. "So I can trust you completely."

Loki smiled, tilting his head at him. "You say such weird things, Soul. I'm sure I'm not the only one who cares about you."

"Well, I don't care about them. It's fine if you're my only friend."

I tried to grab Soul's shirt but my hand went through him. "Soul, you're really creeping me out right now. Just stop talking and wake up!"

"I'll see you at the park then," said Soul, turning to leave.

Loki nodded. "Yeah. See you later, Soul."

I shook my head, watching Soul walk down the hall. "No, Soul, he's lying. He's tricking you. This is all a trick." I shut my eyes and screamed at the top of my lungs, "WAKE UP!"

When I opened my eyes, I was at the park. Snow was falling silently from the sky. This location…looked familiar. I slowly turned around and found a bright red bench. It was covered in snow but there was a small lump at the end. My eyes opened wide.

That was…!

The crunching of snow, and a soft exhale of breath. Soul had come into view, wearing a jacket and a white scarf. He was walking along the path behind the red bench. I watched him slowly near the bench and when he didn't stop to examine it, I wasn't surprised.

Something fell from my chest but I wasn't sure if it was my heart or my voice because I just…suddenly…couldn't say a single word.

I watched him walk away. He was going away. I was losing him. He was going further away from me. If I didn't do something now, I'd lose him forever.

I'd lose him forever.

As if someone had just stabbed me with a sword, I shut my eyes, sucked in cold air, gripped my fists, and shouted out at the top of lungs because I knew that no matter what, Soul would hear me, and he would answer my call. He had never failed me before. I was willing to bet my life on it.

"SOUL!"

My voice traveled through the air like a shooting star passing worlds, speeding through time, missing galaxies and sights all to deliver a single message: _Look at me._

I couldn't hear the crunching of snow anymore. I couldn't hear him breathing anymore. I didn't have to open my eyes to know. I didn't have to look up to know. I dropped to my knees, feeling colder than ever.

"Did someone forget something?"

My eyes snapped open and I spun around.

Soul was behind the red bench, looking at the lump of snow.

Soul had come back.

He had come back!

He reached for the lump and brushed off snow, revealing something blue. He grabbed it and shook off the remaining snow. "A bag?"

"That's mine." Loki was suddenly right next to him, holding out his hand and smiling. Soul jumped back in surprise.

"Hey! Say something before showing up like that!" he cried.

"That bag…it's mine." Loki still kept his hand out.

I couldn't bring myself to stand back up so I had to shout from where I had collapsed. "No! Soul! He's lying! That bag's mine!"

Soul looked at Loki, and then at the bag. He seemed reluctant to give it up. "Really?" he asked.

Loki nodded. "Yeah, it is. I left it here yesterday because I had forgotten about it. Good thing you were here or else someone might have taken it."

"…Like who?"

"Hm? Like thieves, of course."

Soul looked at the bag again with a confused expression. Loki frowned. "Soul, do you not trust your only friend? I thought you said you could only trust me because I was only one who cared about you?"

"You're…you're right…" said Soul slowly.

"No! Soul, if you can hear me, don't give him the bag! Don't! It's mine! Soul, listen to me!" I shouted. "That's the only thing linking me to your mind! If he takes it then we'll both disappear!"

"Since I'm right, please give me the bag." Loki never lowered his hand and for a split second I thought he had glanced at me.

Soul looked as if he was fighting the urge to keep the bag, and yet keep it as well. But then he slowly gave it to Loki. When he had let go of the back, a look of loss and pain overtook his face. Loki patted his shoulder.

"Thank you, Soul. You really helped me out here."

I punched the snow. "Damn it, Soul! Listen to me! Open up the bag and you'll find something important inside! Open it up right now and find it! As your Meister, I order you to listen to me!"

"Can I check something real quick?" Soul reached out for the bag but Loki had pulled it away.

"What? Why? It's mine," said Loki, smiling.

"I just…feel like there's something I need to see inside."

"There's nothing inside. Only my personal items."

"Loki…I need to see what's in the bag."

"Come off it, Soul. There's nothing inside!"

But Soul had grabbed the bag from Loki's hand and unzipped it. He grabbed what was inside and held the items in his hands, looking shocked and incredibly sad. "This is…!"

Black Star beamed at Soul, giving him the peace sign. Kid's face was stoic, looking prime and professional. I was smiling slightly, determination gleaming in my eyes.

Soul held all of our student ID's in his hands.

"Soul?" I called.

And then, very slowly but surely, he turned his head toward me. "Ma…Maka?"

"Seems things have changed." Suddenly, Loki wasn't human looking anymore. His human form had split open and a black monster with large hands and eyes was crawling out. The sight of it looked disgusting and I felt sick; the smell that came out with the real Loki was sweet, acidic, and rotting. When he fully emerged, he straightened up and was over twenty feet tall. His glowing golden eyes looked down at us.

Soul ran over to me and pulled me up. He was still transparent but could see and touch me now.

"You two think you can win?" he said, his voice low and growling. He didn't sound at all like the human Loki anymore. "Well, let's see how you handle this!" And then with his giant hands, he grabbed both me and Soul and opened his mouth and…!

We were eaten.

* * *

><p>"Maka, wake up!"<p>

My eyes snapped open and I sat up. Soul was kneeling next to me, looking terrified but relieved that I had awoken. I looked around. "Where are we?" I couldn't see anything other than myself and Soul. Everything else was pitch black.

"We're inside Loki," said Soul, and I was so surprised that he answered me, so surprise that I was actually with him because all this time, I had been missing him. And now here he was, right there next to me. Even though we were inside an Evil soul's stomach, I was still just a bit happy.

"And Maka, why the hell are you here in the first place!" he suddenly yelled.

"What? What do you mean why I'm here? I'm here to save you, that's what!" I said back to him.

"You weren't supposed to do that! You were supposed to finish me off back there!" he shouted. "I gave you the perfect chance to kill Loki!"

"You gave me the perfect chance to kill _you_! And I won't hurt you, Soul! You're my partner!"

"Shut up about partners! I betrayed you guys! I sold my soul to an Evil soul so that I wouldn't be beneath anyone! Especially my brother! He gave me power! I was finally able to win!"

"Soul…!"

He wasn't listening.

"But…! But…! Even with the powers he gave me…I still…ended up losing…! I needed more. I went back for more, but my soul alone wouldn't have been enough. He told me to find someone else for him as payment. He gave me all the signs, all the hints that he wanted Kid's soul…! I refused but…!" He grabbed his head. "Something made me…go back to him! I couldn't control myself! I told Kid to go to the library…but Loki got angry…! He was only able to take a small portion. But just with that, he became connected to Kid and began slowly sucking out Kid's soul…! It's all my fault! _It's all my fault!_"

I raised my arms and wrapped them around Soul. He was shaking and felt cold.

"Soul, it's okay. You're not to blame. It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is," he said quietly.

I could feel him disappearing from under me and I held onto him tighter. "It's not your fault. The one to blame is Loki. We need to get rid of him. Together. I can't kill him without you, Soul. We're partners, remember?"

"Maka, just go…."

"Soul, I won't go. Not until you realize that you're not at fault. Everything that's happened is all because of Loki."

"No, I'm to blame. I…I killed Black Star…!" His voice broke. "How can you say it's not my fault when I killed my best friend!"

"Calm down. It's going to be to okay. Black Star's…he's…not dead."

"…What?" He looked at me, his eyes wide.

I held the sides of his face with my hands and smiled. "He's not dead. He's been in hiding in Professor Shinigami's office. Kid and I agreed that if Loki decided to attack our house, Black Star would be in danger, so we transported him to Lord Death's office. Soul, _Black Star is alive_, and he wants you to come back. Everyone does. Kid has never stopped fighting for you. He knows what you did, and he still considers you his friend." I hugged him. "Soul, come back."

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light, and Soul grabbed me, pressing me close to him. I shut my eyes and waited for the lights to dim down. When they did, we opened our eyes and found ourselves in a nicely decorated mansion.

"Where are we now?" asked Soul.

"I think…" I said, getting up and looking around, "we're inside Loki's soul."

"What?" Soul got to his feet. "How did we end up in his soul?"

"I don't know. Maybe we took a wrong turn?"

And then I gasped. Someone was talking. Their voices came from the top of the grand staircase. I turned, almost not believing that this was possible. It definitely wasn't and yet there they were.

"Good guess, but you're totally off the mark."

"You can't expect these people to have intelligent minds."

"Hey, hey, that's not nice!"

Dirk waved at us with Alexandra at his side, her arms folded and her face unsmiling.

"D-Dirk?" I stuttered. "What are you…why are you…I mean…_you're dead_!"

"Maka, something must be wrong with you!" Dirk laughed, walking down the stairs. When he saw that Alexandra wasn't following him, he smiled at her and took her hand. They descended the stairs and stopped in front of me and Soul who was also too shocked for words.

"That's twice you've failed to solve the riddle," Dirk said. "Yeah, I'm dead. But not really."

"Remember," said Alexandra in a serious tone, "we are part of Loki. As long as he lives, we live as well. But it's only in his soul that we can exist."

"So you two have been here the whole time?" asked Soul, pointing at them.

"Yup!" said Dirk cheerfully. "It's been really boring, actually. Loki's really mean and evil. I get tired of listening to his evil thoughts."

"You're here because we wanted to tell you something, Maka," said Alexandra, ignoring him. "We didn't make Loki eat you, but it was good thing he did or else there would have been nothing in our powers to help you defeat him."

"Wait!" I said. "If I kill Loki, then you two will…?" Was I losing them again?

"There's no time for hesitation," said Alexandra sternly, narrowing her eyes. "This is your only chance to take down Loki once and for all. Don't mess it up because of wavering feelings."

"Alexandra…" Dirk looked at her with furrowed brows.

I shook my head. "No, she's right. What do we have to do?"

Alexandra pointed to the wall on our left. I found there to be a large portrait of a pretty girl with black hair. She looked…familiar.

"Echo?" I said, amazed. "What's a picture of Echo doing here?" I looked at Dirk and Alexandra.

"She's not Echo. Her name's Aria. She was my fiancée," said Dirk.

"She was my childhood friend," said Alexandra.

"I loved her like no one else."

"But she died before we could get married."

"And then…_that_ happened."

The two looked grim and sad. There was something hidden in their words.

"It's time I show you my past," said Dirk and Alexandra together. And before I could say anything else, Soul and I were sucked into the painting.

* * *

><p>We fell from the sky and landed in a stack of hay. I popped my head out at the same time Soul did.<p>

"Where are we this time?" asked Soul. "I'm getting tired of being dragged around."

"Where are Dirk and Alexandra?" I got out from the pile. We were in a barn. Cows and sheep and horses were mulling around, minding their own business.

"I think I just found them," said Soul.

"What?"

He was pointing to someone near the entrance. A boy our age with white hair and golden eyes was looking in as if making sure no one was inside. He couldn't see us. When he saw that the coast was clear, he walked in and I could see he was wearing very formal clothes. They looked expensive too.

"Aria," Loki whispered, cupping his hands next to his mouth. "Aria, are you there?"

Suddenly, from out of the haystack popped a girl and she surprised Soul so much that he fell out, though his shout was left unheard and unnoticed.

"Loki! You're here again!" Aria beamed at him and jumped out, landing in front of him. She was wearing clothes like Loki thought hers was a bit dirtied because of where she had been.

"A-Aria, you shouldn't go in here!" said Loki nervously. "You'll get in trouble!"

Aria smirked. "Hmph. As if I care what everyone says. I like it here so I'll come here whenever I want!"

"You can't do that…or else mother and father won't allow us to marry!" cried Loki, blushing.

Aria chuckled. "Loki, you'll marry me still even if your parents don't want you to, right?"

"Of course I will!" he replied immediately, looking hurt at her question. "Why…why would you ask something like that?"

"Because I wanted to hear you say it! And don't worry. I'll marry you even if no one in the entire world wants me to. Because you know?" Aria took Loki's hand and whispered in his ear, "You're my number one hero!"

Loki blushed so red that Aria chuckled and kissed his cheek. "See? This kiss is a symbol of my love to you." She kissed him on his cheek again and he gawked at her. "No matter what, even if I die, even if I'm reborn, I'll always stay with you and I'll always love you. So always love me too, okay?"

Loki was mesmerized by her smile. All he could do was slowly nod his head and agree. "Yeah…I'll always be there for you, Aria. I love you."

I couldn't say anything. I was…struck speechless. Seeing this side of Loki, seeing him truly smile and be happy, seeing him be with the one he loved the most, it all just floored me completely.

I was struck speechless.

And then the scene changed, and Soul and I were inside someone's room. In front of us was Loki. He was sitting beside someone's bed, and I had a feeling I knew what was about to happen.

"Loki," said Aria. She was lying on her bed, looking paler and thinner than the last time we had seen her. "You know what?"

"What?" Loki looked as if he had aged so much even though he was only our age. His face wasn't blushing or innocent anymore. He looked tired and mature. He took Aria's hand in his.

"I always wanted to go to school," said Aria softly, looking out the open window. It was fall and the leaves were collecting on the ground. "Because mama and papa are so protective of me, their only daughter, they chose to teach me themselves. But if I could, I would want to go to school and…meet people and…make friends…."

Loki was silent but his grip on her small hands tightened. His shoulders were shaking as well.

"But you know what?" Aria turned her head to look at him. "Loki…can you go to school for me?"

"…What?"

"I don't have that much longer. So please, can you…fulfill my selfish wish for me? I want you to…make friends and…meet new people and…get angry and…be sad and…be happy…. Can you fulfill…my selfish…wish…for me?"

"Aria, I…!" He kissed her hand, tears falling gently down his eyes and dripping onto her skin.

She smiled at him. "Loki, please…."

"Okay…!" he choked, nodding his head. "I'll go to school and meet new people! I'll make friends and get angry and sad and happy and experience all kinds of things! So if I do that, don't leave, okay? Don't leave me…!"

"Do you remember what I told you…back then?" She closed her eyes into a smile. "I said I'll always stay with you…and I'll always love you."

"Then stay with me!" he pleaded. "Don't go anywhere. Just stay…here with me…!"

She chuckled. "I kissed your cheek as a symbol of my love to you. But, Loki…" she opened her eyes and looked at him, "I know you said that…when we get married, you'd show your love to me but…I want to see it now…okay?"

Loki couldn't talk anymore. He was trying so hard not to cry.

"Loki…" Her eyes closed.

"A-Aria…? Aria? No, no…A-Aria!" Loki shook her but she wouldn't wake.

That day, two souls had passed on.

The scene changed again, and I almost screamed. Soul tensed beside me.

"What the hell is this…?" he said.

We were inside a mansion with a grand staircase, much the like Dirk and Alexandra had been in. But the only difference was that all around us were dead bodies. There was blood everywhere and the only person alive was Loki. He was standing in the middle of the room, his eyes dead. In front of him was an Evil soul.

"I sense something from you, human," it said in a deep voice.

Loki didn't answer.

"Would you like to see how it feels to be one of us?"

Again, Loki didn't answer. He kept his eyes on the ground.

"I will take you, human, and teach you about madness. Although…you already have some in you."

"There's…" he said quietly, "only one thing I ever wanted."

I noticed that Aria's picture wasn't on the wall.

"But she's not here anymore," Loki finished.

The Evil soul chuckled and walked away with Loki following him. The scene dimmed into darkness, and I heard Dirk's voice calling me back. As if invisible hands were grabbing me, I was suddenly pulled along with Soul.

* * *

><p>"I killed it after I had grown strong enough," said Dirk right when we came back.<p>

"It was easy," said Alexandra. "All I needed was to throw away all of my emotions. I didn't have any more use for them, anyway."

"And then, suddenly, I remembered something…."

"I remembered making a promise to someone…about going to school."

"So I went to the best school there was: Shibusen."

"I met a boy there who was searching for power, so I took over his mind and made him reveal to me his soul."

"Lord Death found me out, but I was quicker. I split myself into four parts so that even if one of those parts was killed, I would be kept safe and alive."

"But someone was hunting me down. Someone with far greater powers than any of the students I've come across."

"That student's name was Maka Albarn."

Alexandra looked at me. "And that…is where your story begins."

"Why did you show me that?" I asked, shaking.

"Because you need to know why I'm like this," said Dirk. "Why I turned out this way…everything about me, I wanted you to know because you're the only one who can save me now."

"I loved Aria more than anyone else in this world and in the end, I couldn't even tell her I love her. I couldn't even prove my love to her," said Alexandra.

Dirk placed his hand over his heart. "I'm filled with many regrets, but there's one thing I have most of all. …Maka. Please, save me."

* * *

><p>"Loki," I said clearly and loudly. Soul and I had gone back to where he was. We were back in the park, hand in hand. We knew how to defeat him now.<p>

I guess…this was good bye again, Dirk, Alexandra.

Loki howled in rage. "Why…why are you two here? I devoured your souls!"

"No, you didn't. You saved us, Loki, so I have to thank you," I said.

"What are you talking about?" he said, growing angry.

"Soul." I didn't need to say anything more. He grinned and transformed into a scythe. The familiar weight and material against my hand was comforting. I felt strengthened by his presence. Everyone was counting on this final battle. Dirk, Alexandra, Kid, Black Star, everyone…

_Aria._

I wanted to save everyone, so I fought back.

We wanted to save each other, so we fought back.

We fought back, and we would keep fighting until the end.

Until the end of our flickering soul! We will keep fighting back!

Listen. Can you hear me, everyone? My soul's calling out to you all.

Lend me your strength.

Stay with me until the very end!

"Loki! Your soul is mine!"

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time on Eat My Soul!<strong>

_"What was it called again?"  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Ready for the take off, everyone? This ship's about to leave. I'd like it if everyone came to say good bye.

Something's changing. I'm not sure how to feel. If I can, I'd like to write this story again.

I want to say thank you over and over again but the only words escaping my lips right are: I'll see you all in the final chapter of Eat My Soul.


	40. My Special Christmas Present!

And then they all died.

THE END.

That's not the end. This is just an announcement. About the very special Christmas present I will soon be giving you all. You've all asked for it and I'm going to answer your pleas this month on a very special day.

OH, WHAT COULD IT BE?


End file.
